Fate Dragoncrown (fr)
by celian Cogitore
Summary: Lorsque la tour de bronze se met en marche et que le temps est remanié... Les événements de Daggerfall, ou le Miracle de la Paix changea la destiné de Hauteroche. Mais si le Graal de Fuuyuki interprète le vœu de Saber et de Shiro, le monde de Nirn a-t-il encore un avenir ?
1. Chapter 1

**Avertissement : **_**Fate Stay Night**_** est la propriété de **_**Type Moon**_** et la saga **_**The Elders Scrolls**_** est celle de Bethesda Softworks.**

**Je ne suis qu'un amateur rédigeant cette Fan-fic sur mon temps libre. Il ne s'agit pas d'un travail professionnel ou rémunéré mais de l'œuvre d'un fan bénévolement mis à disposition d'autres fans. **

**Lorsque j'ai rédigé **_**Fate/ The last Dragonborn**_** ma première fan-fiction, déjà un crossover entre Fate et les TES, je pensais avoir trouvé une excellente idée... sauf que j'ai écris uniquement en français et fais de nombreuses erreurs (rédaction, mise en page orthographe... et histoire). Après relecture, je ne juge plus cette première œuvre très viable. Chaque chapitre n'a qu'une dizaine de lecteurs. J'ai donc décidé de recommencer à zéro... avec une idée légèrement différente.**

**Important note: an English version will be available soon.**

**Prologue**

Fuyuki, février 2004

La nuit se terminait sur la ville de Fuyuki. Pourtant, la pénombre restait profonde dans les rues désertées et silencieuses. Les habitants - par réflexe, par habitude - ne quittaient pas leurs maisons à la nuit tombée. Une fois la lumière du jour dissipée, la moderne cité japonaise semblait attirer le mauvais sort. Une famille entière tuée à l'arme blanche, peut-être une lance ou une épée... au vingt-et-unième siècle ; des accidents à répétitions; fuite de gaz ou explosion ; des maisons hantées... Fuyuki semblait appartenir à un autre monde lorsque la lumière du jour n'éclairait plus ses trottoirs.

Tout particulièrement, cette nuit là.

Si quelqu'un avait levé les yeux sur le Mont Enzou, il aurait été témoins d'un étrange conflit de vents accompagnés de jeu de lumières saisissants. D'abord, une clarté rougeâtre des plus sinistres, nimbant le Temple de Ryuudou, puis une puissante flamme dorée qui se heurtait à un ouragan rouge et sinistre, tourbillonnant autour du faîte de ses toits, arrachant des poutres, brisant des murs, faisant pleuvoir des tuiles à la ronde.

Le dernier affrontement de la Cinquième Guerre du Saint Graal atteignait son apogée...

* * *

Dans les ruines du Temple de Ryuudou se tenaient deux individus que personne n'aurait pris pour des gens normaux. Leurs armes, même leur attitude, les séparaient trop aisément des hommes ordinaires.

Le plus grand riait d'une manière échevelée, démente. Il s'agissait d'un homme blond, très beau, en dépit de ses yeux rouges aux pupilles verticales. Il était revêtu d'une impossible armure d'or, si lourde et si précieuse qu'aucun mortel n'aurait pu la porter... mais ce n'était pas - et de loin - la seule impossibilité dans ce saisissant personnage. Quel mortel pourrait toucher l'objet qu'il serrait dans son gantelet ?

Cette... " épée" cylindrique était constituée de trois parties qui tournaient dans des sens différents. Il émanait d'elle une puissance divine, à la foi destructrice et créatrice, un pouvoir réellement ultime.

\- **Enuma Elish !**

Appelant le pouvoir de cette arme plus ancienne que la Terre, le demi-dieu relâcha un vent carmin qui déferla en un tourbillon centré sur son adversaire. Autour d'eux les murs se brisaient, le sol se convulsait, des fissures s'ouvraient dans les dalles de l'esplanade.

**\- Ex... calibur !**

Une vague de lumière dorée rencontra la tornade écarlate et les deux énergies s'opposèrent en de formidables arcs de puissances.

Excalibur... la légendaire épée du Roi Arthur expulsait cette pure clarté d'or. La lame, d'aspect simple, en acier, prolongeait une garde en croissant fondue dans l'or et incrustée d'émaux bleus. Aussi belle et glorieuse que tous l'avaient imaginé.

La surprise venait de celui qui la tenait, une jeune femme... Non, même pas ... une adolescente. Sa beauté coupait le souffle. Ses cheveux étaient fins, coiffés en une natte qu'elle enroulait à l'arrière de la tête, tenue en place par un ruban bleu. Le visage était fin, ovale, la bouche petite, et les yeux immenses, couleur d'émeraude.

Sa petite silhouette s'enveloppait d'une robe bleue qu'elle portait par dessus des jupons blanc. Néanmoins, elle était bottée d'acier, ses mains - serrant Excalibur- disparaissaient sous d'épais gantelets. Un plastron orné de dessins bleus protégeait sa poitrine tandis qu'une étrange jupe de lames métalliques articulées naissait à sa ceinture pour descendre sur ses flancs.

Comment une jeune fille pouvait porter Excalibur ! Qui en aurait été digne ? Non, il fallait rejeter l'impossible et admettre la vérité aussi improbable soit-elle. Cette frêle adolescente était le vrai Roi Arthur... la légende mentait !

Un instant, les deux héros mythologiques parurent égaux...

Un instant seulement...

Quelque soit le courage et la volonté de la jeune fille, elle s'opposait à un pouvoir divin.

Le flot d'**Enuma Elish** sembla soudain s'enfler repoussant la lumière dorée jaillit d'**Excalibur**. Projetée en arrière, le Roi des Chevaliers rebondit sur plus d'une dizaine de mètres avant de s'effondrer, fumante, au bout d'un long sillon de terre retournée comme par un soc de charrue.

En dépit de la douleur et de son souffle haletant, la petite jeune fille se retourna vers son bourreau qui la regardait avec un sourire dérangeant.

Le monstre jouait.

Il dominait totalement le combat.

Il pouvait y mettre fin en un instant, mais il ne cherchait pas à tuer... il voulait dominer, casser, rabaisser, souiller... Il attendait que la femme en armure se prosterne, qu'elle rejoigne la collection de ses jouets.

Néanmoins, malgré la douleur, malgré la supériorité du monstre et l'humiliation de sa facile défaite, le Roi des Chevaliers lui rendit un regard de pure colère.

Lui n'avait jamais connu la défaite. Son arrogance était basée sur l'ennui de tout posséder. La certitude de l'immuabilité de cette règle.

La vie de la femme n'avait été qu'une longue suite d'épreuves, de chagrins, de batailles qui n'avaient rien résolu. Cependant, jamais le Chevalier n'avait cédé.

Péniblement, en s'appuyant sur sa grande épée, elle parvint à se mettre debout. Le regard rivé sur celui de son ennemi, sans faiblesse...

Les yeux rouges, méprisants, se durcirent tandis que toute expression de joie disparut. "On le défiait ? Lui ? Le ROI ?" Il pouvait tolérer un peu de résistance de la part de ses jouets. Mais même son jouet préféré devait connaître sa place... Si cette femme osait plus longtemps le défier du regard, il la tuerait !

Le Roi d'Or finissait toujours par casser ses jouets. Il se lassait si vite...

Alors qu'il brandissait son épée cylindrique, elle eut un mouvement de surprise puis leva une main hésitante, la tendant vers quelque chose qu'elle était seule à voir.

\- **Enuma Elish !**

L'ouragan écarlate s'abattit sur le Roi des Chevaliers. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'un coup mortel, le jeu était terminé.

\- Tu étais... mon fourreau, n'est-ce pas ?" Murmura la claire voix de petite blonde. "L'Utopie qui vit dans mes rêves. Son nom ? **Avalon."**

Il y eut alors comme la naissance d'une étoile sur le champ de bataille. **Avalon**, le fourreau d'**Excalibur**, venait d'apparaître, entourant son légitime possesseur d'un cocon d'énergie résistant à toutes les magies.

Le tourbillon de vent rouge se ruait... mais elle le repoussa d'un mouvement négligeant de son épée, le renvoyant vers le Roi d'Or qui hoqueta de douleur et surtout de surprise. Il était habitué à ce que son arme **Eä**, l'Épée de la Séparation, surclasse toutes les autres armes. N'était-elle pas celle qui avait servi aux dieux sumériens à séparer la Terre du Ciel au commencement des temps ?

Ce qui se passait été impossible.

Abandonnant derrière elle son armure, qui se dissipa en particules argentées, le Roi des Chevaliers se rua en argent récupérant l'énergie économisée pour renforcer sa lame.

\- Soi maudite ! Me résister pareillement ? !

Son ennemi appelait à nouveau à son pouvoir !

\- **Enuma**...

Avant que le Roi d'Or n'ait pu terminer, elle frappa.

**\- Excalibur !**

Rayonnante de lumière dorée, la lame du roi de Bretagne trancha l'armure dorée, la chair, faisant jaillir le sang... L'Épée Sacrée s'enfonça jusqu'à la hanche, manquant de peu de couper en deux le descendant des dieux de Sumer.

Bien que déjà mort, le Roi d'or restait debout. Son visage qui avait montré douleur et haine était à présent paisible, doux, souriant :

\- Avalon, l'utopie dans laquelle le roi entrera après sa mort. Intouchable par les Cinq Magies... La protection ultime que rien ne peut percer... C'est ton véritable **Noble Phantasm**. C'est le pouvoir de la légendaire Épée Sainte, hein ?

Il tendit la main en un geste doux comme une caresse, redressant le visage baissé de la jeune femme pour pouvoir la regarder une dernière fois :

\- Quelle femme abominable tu fais... Me défier jusqu'à la fin ? Mais je le permettrais. Certaines choses sont belles parce que personne ne peut les posséder. Alors, adieu, Roi des Chevaliers. Hé... je me suis pas mal amusé...

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, il commença à se déliter en particules dorées, devenant progressivement translucide. Bientôt, il se dissipa dans le vent...

Gilgamesh, roi d'Uruk, roi des Héros, le premier et le plus puissant d'entre eux avait cessé d'exister.

* * *

Artoria Pendragon servant de classe **Saber** était la personne réelle derrière la légende du Roi Arthur. Fille d'Uther Pendragon, roi de Bretagne, elle avait été élevée comme un homme avant de prendre la suite de son géniteur.

À l'exception de quelques détails relatifs à son sexe, le reste de son histoire était bien connu.

Toutefois, elle était morte sans réussir à sauver l'ile de Bretagne qui fut submergée par l'invasion des Saxons. Sur le champ de bataille de Camlann, devant la dépouille de son fils Mordred, Artoria pleura, implorant le Saint Graal de sauver la Bretagne.

Et le Saint Graal répondit...

Il lui offrit une place dans la Guerre du Graal de Fuyuki, un conflit qui revient (en moyenne) tous les soixante ans, opposant entre eux sept Magi appelés **Masters**, par l'intermédiaire de **Servants, **des hérostemporairement rappelés à la vie par le Graal. Ces derniers étaient invoqués dans des "contenants" magiques, disons des "moules" qui facilitaient leur appel. Ces sept formes étaient **Saber**,** Lancer**,** Archer**,** Rider**,** Berserker**,** Caster **et** Assassin. **On ne pouvait faire de nom plus explicite, **Saber **était le Servant maniant l'épée et ainsi de suite. Comme les identités des héros devaient rester secrètes, au cours de la Guerre du Graal, on ne les appelait que par leur nom de classe. Ces Servants devraient s'affronter jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un. Le Servant victorieux et son Master recevraient alors chacun un vœu, offert par le Saint Graal.

Appelée en tant que Saber au cours des Quatrième et Cinquième Guerres, Artoria avait donc été réduite aux seuls pouvoirs de son épée** Excalibur**, ne pouvant pas se servir de sa lance Rhongomyniad, ce qui la limitait quelque peu. Invoquée une première fois par Emiya Kiritsugu, un mage-assassin détestable et dénué de toute loyauté... elle le fut ensuite par son fils adoptif, Emiya Shiro.

Ce dernier avait commencé par... lui faire perdre son calme.

D'habitude, l'image même de la maîtrise de soi, Saber se retrouva avec un Master inexpérimenté. La chose était tolérable, on ne peut demander à personne non-préparée à une épreuve d'y exceller. Cependant Shiro était... désireux de la protéger _elle_ ! Pour cela, il lui mentait, et échappait à sa surveillance pour essayer à lui tout seul de remporter la guerre !

La première réaction du chevalier avait été la colère. Saber se sentait rabaissée par un tel traitement.

Toutefois... progressivement, elle avait découvert un jeune homme comme il n'en existait aucun autre. Fidèle, aimant, courageux, bon, dévoué...

Pour la première fois de son existence, quelqu'un avait cherché à combattre pour elle, comme si elle était une damoiselle en détresse et que son Master était un preux chevalier. C'était ridicule, car Saber était bien meilleure combattante que ne le deviendrait jamais Shiro. Néanmoins, elle comprit cela comme une touchante attention... une ridicule attention... mais touchante.

Saber s'était... attachée.

Un Master fournissait l'énergie magique - le _prana_\- qui permettait à un Héros de s'incarner en tant que Servant. Comme Shiro n'était pas un vrai Magus, un authentique pratiquant du Magecraft, juste un adolescent avec quelques maigres talents, Saber s'était retrouvée très affaiblie avec lui comme partenaire.

Pourtant, ensemble, ils avaient remporté des combats contre de puissants adversaire : Rider (la légendaire Médusa), Berserker (le héros grec Héraclès) et finalement... Gilgamesh, l'Archer de la précédente Guerre du Graal, ayant réussis à se maintenir en vie depuis cette époque.

D'une manière étrange, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le lien normal entre un Master et un Servant, Shiro lui avait donné de la force.

En seulement douze jours, Artoria avait découvert des sentiments que ni le Roi Arthur sur son trône, ni le Servant Saber n'avaient jamais expérimenté. Le monarque à la tête des armées avait été respecté. Le familier invoqué par un mage s'était mêlé à la vie ordinaire. Cependant, pour la première, fois elle s'était sentie vraiment aimée et avait aimé en retour. Avec sa gentillesse spontanée, son manque de réflexion catastrophique, son désir suicidaire d'aider, Shiro était la personne la plus réelle qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée.

Saber était tombée amoureuse.

Quelque part, c'était l'homme qu'elle avait toujours attendu sans avoir seulement eu conscience de l'attendre.

Il s'agissait là d'un étrange tour du destin.

Après tout, avant de le lui rendre, Shirou avait longtemps porté en lui **Avalon**, le fourreau d'**Excalibur**, sa plus puissante arme. Le **Noble Phantasm** qui était la matérialisation de sa légende. Il s'agissait d'un objet créé par les fées qui soignait les blessures de son porteur et le protégeait de toute attaque magique lorsque l'on invoquait son nom.

Volé par Mordred avant la bataille de Camlann, retrouvé par Kiritsugu Emiya, ce dernier l'avait ensuite dissimulé à l'intérieur de son fils adoptif pour le sauver d'une blessure que Shiro reçue lors de l'ultime bataille de la précédente Guerre du Graal... déjà, à l'époque, un combat entre Gilgamesh et elle.

Un **Noble Phantasm** n'était pas destiné à rester dans le corps d'un humain ordinaire. Par exemple, **Avalon** incarnait l'utopie arthurienne, chevaleresque et désintéressée. Cela avait changé Shiro. Sa nature... tordue... son désir de placer les autres avant lui, de les protéger au risque de sa vie, son altruisme exagéré, en étaient le résultat.

En fait, Saber avait (très ironiquement) créé l'homme qui incarnait ses idéaux... sous une forme outrée, il est vrai. Shiro avait commencé par l'exaspérer, rendu furieuse avant que, finalement, elle se décide à tomber amoureuse.

* * *

Contournant le bâtiment central du temple, Saber découvrit le lac. Au-dessus, une brèche scintillait... un trou noir circulaire, entouré d'un anneau de lumière rouge qui éclairait la nuit. Par cette déchirure s'écoulait une boue ténébreuse et répugnante... matérialisation de tous les pêchés de l'humanité.

Au cours de la Guerre, Saber et Shiro avaient découverts que le Saint Graal était corrompu par une présence que le Master de Gilgamesh, le prêtre Kotomine Kirei, appelait Angra Mainyu... antique divinité dont le nom voulait dire "Tout le Mal du Monde".

Il voulait se servir du Graal comme incubateur pour revenir à la vie et provoquer l'apocalypse.

S'approchant, Saber sourit à son Master.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux d'ambre était vêtu d'un sweat shirt déchiré et brûlé et de jeans en aussi mauvais état. Pourtant, il n'était pas vraiment blessé. Lui aussi avait gagné son combat. Il se tenait debout près du cadavre flottant de Kirei.

\- Saber, vite !

Du doigt, il montrait le corps suspendu entre terre et ciel d'Ilyasviel von Einzbern. Le Master de Berserker avait vécu avec eux chez Shiro depuis la mort de son Servant. Mais la veille, Kirei avait fait irruption chez eux, blessant leur amie Tohsaka Rin pour enlever Illya. Elle avait été offerte en sacrifice à Angra Mainyu. Comme il ne restait plus qu'un seul Servant, les conditions de la victoire de la Guerre avaient été remplies.

L'apparition du Graal était donc imminente. Et avec lui arriverait Angra Mainyu. Quelque vœu qu'on lui annonce, le Graal l'interprétait de manière à ramener "Tout le Mal du Monde" à la vie.

\- Que se passe-t-il.

Shiro s'affolait. Ses mains heurtèrent l'air, rougeoyant, qui le séparait d'Illya. Un frémissement parcouru une sphère d'énergie entourant la petite fille, la rendant brièvement visible.

\- Elle est entourée d'un _Boundary Field_. Si on ne brise pas la barrière, elle va continuer à alimenter le Graal... et va mourir !

Saber blêmit et se pressa levant **Excalibur**. Cependant, le premier rayon de lumière du soleil jaillit et... la clarté soudaine éblouit les deux jeunes gens.

* * *

\- Bonjour, _Onichan_.

Emiya Shiro cligna des yeux, surpris de se retrouver dans le majestueux château des Einsberns. Puis il fit face à la petite fille aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux blancs. Souriante et adorable, elle portait une jupe blanche et un haut violet.

\- Illya ?

Le jeune japonais se sentit tiré en arrière et retomba deux pas plus loin. Il leva les yeux pour voir Saber, **Excalibur ** en main. Elle avait l'air mortellement sérieux.

\- Mais que...

\- Shiro, quel est ton dernier souvenir ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh... Ryuudou... le combat contre Kirei et... mais...

\- Ce n'est pas Illya !

Shiro fixa la petite fille aux faux airs d'albinos. Penchée sur le côté, elle continuait à sourire. Néanmoins, il prit conscience de la présence d'une flaque de boue noire à ses pieds et d'éclaboussures au bas de sa robe. La même boue qui sourdait de l'ouverture conduisant à l'intérieur du Graal...

Saber hésitait malgré elle. Son instinct lui hurlait qu'elle se trouvait devant un être monstrueux mais... il lui était difficile d'attaquer de sang-froid une adorable gamine qui ne faisait aucun geste agressif.

Comme Saber croissait le regard de la pseudo-Illya cette dernière changea d'expression et - un instant- le chevalier frissonna.

\- En fait, je suis et je ne suis pas Illyasviel von Einzbern. Je possède le pouvoir de me glisser dans la "coquille" d'un autre. Donc, je suis Illya et je suis... appelez-moi Avenger ou Angra, comme vous voulez.

\- Angra Mainyu ? ! Tout le Mal du Monde ? !

Le sourire d'Illya s'accentua :

\- Alors, oui et non. Pour raconter rapidement mon histoire, j'ai été invoqué au cours de la Troisième du Graal en tant qu'Avenger.

Saber et Shiro s'entre-regardèrent :

\- Il n'y a pas de classe Avenger !

\- Non... je suis le seul (1). Parce que les Einzbern ont triché pour m'invoquer. " Oh, nous sommes certains de gagner si nous invoquons le Diable lui-même". Sauf qu'ils ont obtenu... Angra Mainyu. J'étais un adolescent ordinaire jusqu'au jour où une bande de fanatiques religieux eurent l'idée de me charger de tous les pêchés du monde. Pensez donc... comme ça les autres n'en recevraient plus et tout le monde pourrait vivre dans le paradis revenu sur Terre. Ben non, ça ne marche pas comme ça. J'ai mijoté pendant quelques milliers d'années dans tous les crimes de l'humanité. Cela ne fait pas de moi un saint, mais pas non plus le Diable. Je suis le plus faible de tous les Servants à n'avoir jamais été invoqué dans une Guerre du Graal. Voilà le danger innommable contre lequel on vous a mis en garde !

Saber baissa légèrement sa lame :

\- Et que voulez-vous ?

\- Sortir. Je suis coincé à l'intérieur du Graal depuis que j'ai été tué au cours de la troisième Guerre, il y a soixante-dix ans. Vous n'avez pas idée... c'est horrible d'être ici.

Une nouvelle fois, Master et Servant échangèrent des coups d'œil. Cette fois, ce fut Shiro qui prit la parole avec un peu de méfiance dans la voix :

\- Et que faut-il pour que vous sortiez ?

\- Faire un voeu et vous en avez droit à un chacun.

**Excalibur** se braqua derechef sur la gorge d'Angra :

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous ne cherchez pas à nous piéger ?

\- Vous pouvez faire n'importe quel voeu. Je suis contraint par les règles de la Guerre du Graal d'obtempérer. Si vous me demandez un banana-split, je serais obligé de vous donnez un banana-split. Je ne peux piéger personne si la demande n'a pas deux interprétations. De toute manière, il faut que vous le fassiez... si vous ne le faites pas pour moi et bien faites-le pour vous ou pour le reste de l'humanité.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien d'abord, vous êtes dans le Graal. Et à l'intérieur... je suis le Big Boss. Donc vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi, et surtout pas partir. Et je vous laisserais partir en échange de quoi ? Un vœu ! Maintenant, est-ce que vous croyiez que le Graal fonctionne encore comme ses créateurs le voulaient ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire, demanda Shiro.

\- Et bien, les quatre précédentes Guerres n'ont pas eu de vainqueur. Vous savez pourquoi il n'y a eu que dix ans entre celle-ci et celle d'avant ? Le Graal ressemble à une cocotte minute qui bouillonne. Il n'a jamais été conçu pour contenir quatre fois l'énergie nécessaire à son utilisation normale. Maintenant rajoutez ma présence ou celle de Gilgamesh, nous sommes de sacrées anomalies. En d'autres termes, le Graal est instable et surchargé. Il va finir par faire "boum", sauf si on le vide de son énergie et comment ?

Shiro soupira :

\- En faisant un voeu ?

Prenant une des mimiques les plus adorables d'Illya, Avenger sautilla sur place de contentement :

\- Gagné. Mais il faut faire un voeu suffisamment assez grand pour que le Graal se vide de toute son énergie.

Saber se trouvait en proie à des doutes et aussi une tension soudaine. Alors même qu'elle avait renoncé à sauver la Bretagne de peur de provoquer une catastrophe, voilà qu'Angra Mainyu lui affirmait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Mais pouvait-elle se fier à lui ?

\- Est-ce que je pourrais en apprendre plus sur les voeux. Il y a des limites ?

Angra acquiesça avec l'air charmant d'Illya en train de faire la leçon :

\- Oui, bien sûr. Du point de vue humain, le Graal est immensément puissant. Il peut ramener les morts à la vie, manipuler le temps, permettre d'atteindre d'autres mondes, créer n'importe quoi. Néanmoins, il a les limites de tout ce qui a été créé par les hommes... et la Graal de Fuyuki n'est rien d'autre qu'une construction de Magi humains. Ainsi, le Graal n'est pas en mesure de créer quelque chose que les hommes ne sont pas en mesure d'imaginer. Des entités plus puissantes, comme _Gaïa _(la volonté du monde) ou _Alaya_ (la volonté de l'humanité) lui interdiraient aussi certaines actions. Et je pense savoir ce que vous voudriez demander... Vous ne pouvez pas faire un paradoxe temporel. Parce que c'est exactement le genre de chose qui déclenche l'arrivée de la _Contre-force _d'_Alaya_. En théorie, je peux renvoyer votre esprit dans votre enveloppe corporelle... par exemple le jour où vous avez tiré l'Épée dans la Pierre. Sauf que dès que vous commenceriez à changer le court de l'histoire, les _Chiens d'Alaya_ apparaitraient pour lui rendre son déroulement normal.

Une expression douloureuse passa sur le visage de Saber :

\- Tu as raison Shiro, je ne peux rien changer au passé... peut-être étais-je destiné à échouer.

Tandis que le jeune japonais serait son amie sans mot dire, Angra haussa les épaules :

\- Mais vous pouvez encore utiliser votre vœu pour avoir un avenir. Si vous ne pouvez plus sauver la Bretagne, vous pouvez sauver un autre pays. Quant à vous, Shiro, vous pouvez sauver les personnes mortes récemment. Votre ami Matou Shinji, par exemple, parce que cela ne changerait pas le cours de l'histoire.

La méfiance de Saber était revenue. En dépit, des explications et des conseils judicieux, Angra Mainyu manquait de subtilité en poussant les deux vainqueurs à faire un vœu lourd en conséquence. Il était évident qu'il ne se contenterait pas de réaliser quelque chose d'anodin. Comme elle en faisait la remarque à voix basse, penchée sur Shiro, Avenger répondit :

\- Vous avez oublié ce que j'ai dit à propos du Graal surchargé par le _prana_ de tous les Servants tué pendant les cinq guerres du Graal. Seul deux énormes demandes pourront libérer assez d'énergie. Ne vous inquiétez pas des mots que vous utiliserez pour la formulation. Le Graal écoute l'intention.

Les deux jeunes gens hésitaient encore. Mais ils avaient compris qu'ils ne sortiraient jamais du Graal sans faire formuler un souhait. Et le laissé saturé de _prana _et instable pourrait être aussi dangereux que de demander n'importe quoi.

Saber s'appuya sur son épée.

\- D'accord. Je veux une nouvelle chance. Une nouvelle vie près de Shiro, une occasion de sauver un pays conforme aux valeurs de chevalerie que j'ai défendue.

Angra Mainyu se tourna vers le Japonais :

\- Et le souhait du Master ?

\- Je veux une nouvelle vie pour les victimes de la Guerre du Graal, que je puisse protéger ceux que je n'ai pu sauver.

Angra fixa le duo formé par le Master et le Servant puis éclata d'un fou rire grinçant. Le son était si désagréable et maléfique qu'ils comprirent immédiatement qu'ils avaient été joués. Toujours sous les traits d'Illya, le monstre les dévisagea alors que les lieux perdaient leur ressemblance avec le château Eizbern et que les murs coulaient sous forme de boue noire :

\- Shiro, tu as oublié ce que t'as dis Kirei lors de votre première rencontre. Souhaiter être un super-héros, c'est souhaiter qu'il y ait quelqu'un en danger. Alors réjouis-toi Emiya Shiro, réjouis-toi Artoria Pendragon car votre prochaine vie fera de vous le seul rempart entre un monde entier peuplé d'innocents et le sort horrible que vous avez attiré sur eux.

Le monstre rit à nouveau et la scène éclata en un milliard de fragments.

* * *

(1) Il est le premier et n'a pas encore rencontré les autres.


	2. Chapitre 2 Âge Tendre

**Déjà le deuxième chapitre, vous aurez quelques termes médiévaux dans le texte. Le champart et le cens sont deux impôts seigneuriaux. Le premier est un prélèvement en nature sur la production des terres du seigneur cultivées par des métayers. Le cens, lui, est un impôt payé en monnaie par tous les paysans, chaque mois. L'octroi est un péage qui correspond à une sorte de douane installée à l'entrée des villes. Il est payé par les marchands. **

**The English translation will be available today (11/22) or tomorrow (11/23).**

**Âge Tendre**

Nord du Royaume de Ménévie, contrefort des monts Wrothgar, Province Impériale de Haute-Roche, Tamriel.

L'été 402 de la Troisième Ère d'Akatosh était bien entamé. Les labours terminés, le petit peuple avait abandonné l'araire pour la faux de la fenaison. À l'ombre de la silhouette grise et trapue du château de Tournelle, on pouvait voir les paysans s'affairer.

La chaleur aidant, les vilains avaient ôté leurs blouses et œuvraient torses nus au fauchage du foin. Des femmes les aidaient dans leur tâche. La faucille en main, elles terminaient le travail là où la faux ne pouvait pas passer. Malgré le soleil qui cognait dur, elles restaient très habillées. Par décence, elles s'étaient contentées de relever leurs jupes et vaquaient à leurs occupations entourées du frou-frou de leurs blancs jupons.

Tournelle était une position stratégique, sise dans un lieu fort et défendable. Près de montagnes, le castel voisinait la grand-route d'Havretempête qui traversait la plaine de Ménévie. Non loin, passait d'autres axes desservant Alcaire, la Gastemarche et le Gavaudon ainsi que de nombreux chemins qui rayonnaient vers toutes les bonnes villes du roi Eadwyre.

Plus d'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis qu'un prédécesseur du roi avait cédé le château à la famille de Meaumont. Et, à nouveau, Tournelle venait de changer de main. Un mariage en avait fait la propriété des de La Roche.

Seigneur bien vu dans l'entourage du roi de Ménévie, de La Roche avait amené avec lui des usages forts étrangers aux habitants du pays. À l'image des grands seigneurs, il s'était entouré d'une cour d'importance locale aux mœurs extravagantes et souvent discutables. Cette aristocratie sur le déclin ne brillait plus dans les arts de la guerre. Trop pauvre pour participer aux tournois, elle s'était entièrement tournée vers un mode de vie de fêtes, de chants et d'amusements. Hors extorquer de nouveaux champarts, cens, ou octrois aux paysans, leurs seules préoccupations étaient d'ordre ésotérique. Aucun Grand de Ménévie ne prenant de décision sans l'avis de son astrologue, même les petits seigneurs suivaient la mode des temps.

Le mage du seigneur de La Roche venait de fort loin. Jo Za'urabi était un kabbaliste Khajiit, cet homme-chat avait fui la lointaine Elsweyr pour trouver un puissant protecteur en Ménévie. Pour l'essentiel, son rôle se résumait à faire le thème astral des résidants du château. Il donnait aussi des cours aux enfants du château. Cela convenait au vieux Khajiit qui avait renoncé depuis longtemps à la célébrité et aux tracas d'une vie plus intéressante.

Jo Za'urabi regarda la sphère armillaire posé sur son bureau, au milieu des nombreux livres et feuilles de parchemin qui l'encombrait. Le globe métallique figurait la position actuelle des constellations...

_Aujourd'hui verra la naissance d'un grand roi alors qu'un grand roi chutera._

Les "grands rois" ne deviennent pas grands en construisant des routes. Ils ne "chutent" en période de paix... Jo Za'urabi secoua la tête d'un air inquiet, plissant ses grands yeux de félins.

\- Oh, Akatosh, Dibella, Stendarr, Talos, Khynaret, dieux de Nirn, quelle nouvelle épreuve nous préparez-vous ?

* * *

Alain Draconis était un colosse, large d'épaule et puissant. Il portait l'armure des gardes du château, sans le casque, découvrant un visage buriné et jovial. Une main sur le pommeau de son épée large, il faisait les cent pas devant une petite maison logée dans une cour secondaire du castel. Bien que de basse extraction, Alain dirigeait depuis deux ans les sergents féodaux qui formaient la garnison du château, sous les ordres du sénéchal dirigeant la maisonnée militaire du seigneur de La Roche.

On pouvait dire que pour un non-noble, il était arrivé aussi haut qu'il se pouvait. Pourtant, à ce moment, le courage avec lequel il avait combattu les gobelins qui sortaient de leurs cavernes à la nuit tombée, les trolls anthropophages et surtout les orques venus des montagnes, semblait complètement oublié.

Ne dit-on pas qu'un homme endure autant que son épouse les douleurs de l'accouchement ?

Comme Éveline Draconnis - son épouse - criait à l'intérieur de la petite maison, Alain s'immobilisa inquiet. Quelque peu étouffé par le mur de pans de bois, la voix de la sage-femme parvint au mari : " Poussez ! Je vois la tête. Le bébé est bien positionné".

Alain se remit à marcher de long en large, plus vivement encore. Ses mains se crispaient.

De l'intérieur venait des bruits étranges... comme si on poussait des meubles. La sage-femme était occupée à donner des ordres à ses aides : " J'ai dit de l'eau chaude, pas tiède ! " " Laissa, fait entrer son homme".

Comprenant que cela s'adressait en fait à lui, Alain s'approcha de la porte et en franchit le seuil dès que la dénommée Laissa écarta le battant.

Son premier regard fut pour son épouse. Éveline avait les traits tirés et en sueur... En quoi cela serait étonnant ? Ne disait-on pas qu'accoucher était aussi douloureux que se faire briser tous les os du corps à coup de marteau ?

Tandis qu'Alain prenait la main de son épouse et échangeait quelques mots tendres avec sa jeune épouse, Josiane, la sage-femme, achevait de baigner leur premier né... et s'inquiétait. Le bébé n'avait pas pleuré en naissant et, plongé dans l'eau, il ne criait toujours pas. Pourtant, son regard était... étonnamment attentif. En fait, elle n'avait jamais vu un nourrisson juste sorti du ventre de sa mère aussi éveillé. L'enfant était-il muet ? Josiane donna une claque sèche sur les fesses du bébé.

Le babillement inintelligible qui sortit de la bouche du bébé ne voulait rien dire, mais le ton traduisait nettement colère et exaspération.

Alain rit :

\- Le petit bonhomme a du caractère.

Josiane sourit en emmaillotant le poupon :

\- Le "bonhomme" est une demoiselle, Alain.

Comme elle posait l'enfant sur la poitrine de sa mère souriante, son père se pencha pour découvrir sa fille :

\- Oh... ces yeux verts ! Cela promet de sa future beauté. Je crois qu'il faudra que je veille à sa fenêtre chaque nuit dès qu'elle aura des formes... et le bâton à la main.

Éveline Draconnis rit :

\- Elle a déjà conquis son papa. Comment va-t-on appeler ce trésor...

\- Arthur, comme mon grand-père, coupa le mari sur un ton sans réplique.

Les quatre femmes présentes - l'épouse, la sage-femme et ses deux assistantes- échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Éveline secoua la tête :

\- Un nom de fille peut-être... à moins que tu veuilles transformer la vie de ton enfant en calvaire ?

Le mari eut la bonne grâce de rougir.

\- Euh... j'ai promis à mon père de donner le nom de son propre père à mon premier enfant. J'ai promis.

\- Un nom de fille, comme celui de ma tante, par exemple, Asteria. Ce serait beaucoup mieux pour une fille... qui un jour aura besoin d'un joli nom... pour ne pas effrayer les maris potentiels.

Les deux époux n'étaient pas loin de se disputer sous le regard de leur fille qui... semblait les écouter en fronçant les sourcils... comme si elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Naturellement, ce n'était qu'une impression... n'est-ce pas ?

Après quelques échanges sur le même ton, Alain décida d'abandonner un peu de terrain dans l'intérêt de la paix des ménages :

\- D'accord... d'accord un nom de fille.

Il fonça les sourcils. Peut-être y avait-il le moyen de respecter sa parole... Arthur... mais sa femme voulait Asteria. Arth... Arteria ?... non... Arturia ? Pas assez féminin... oh !

\- Pourquoi pas... Artoria !?

Comme Alain attendait la réponse de son épouse qui fronçait les sourcils exaspéré, une petite voix poussa un cri nettement affirmatif. Les parents découvrirent leur bébé qui les fixait d'un air étonnement grave avant de hocher la tête avec lenteur et pousser une seconde fois son appel.

\- Elle semble aimer !

Éveline capitula en soupirant :

\- D'accord pour Artoria.

* * *

Couchée dans son berceau, aménagé dans un petit tonneau coupé en deux, la jeune Artoria Draconnis luttait contre le sommeil. Un combat qu'elle allait rapidement perdre... les nouveaux nés n'avaient guère d'endurance. Son esprit aurait stupéfié ses parents. Ils s'étaient amusés de ses réactions sans comprendre... combien elles étaient anormales.

Le cerveau limité du nourrisson contenait une mémoire infiniment riche. Celle d'une femme... celle d'un chevalier... celle d'un roi...

Artoria Pendragon... le Saber des quatrième et cinquième Guerres du Graal de Fuyuki. Réincarnée, elle n'en avait pourtant pas oublié son existence précédente. Alors que le sommeile l'emportait, elle murmura, ses cordes vocales immatures estropiant le mot :

\- Shi... ro...

Son arrivée sur le monde de Nirn n'avait certainement rien d'un hasard... surtout pas si on considérait que ses nouveaux parents lui aient fait retrouvé son vrai prénom.

Ce même jour, sur le champ de Cryngaine, le roi Lysandus de Daénia fut assassiné. Cette mort mit en branle un véritable mécanisme infernal.

Le roi est mort.

Vive le roi.

* * *

Une nouvelle fois, l'été s'étendait sur Haute-Roche. Huit ans venaient de passer, on était en l'an 410 de la Troisième Ère.

Sous l'étendard des de La Roche (" D'or avec un taureau de gueule") claquant au vent, était assise une ravissante petite fille de huit ans. Vêtue comme une paysanne, elle portait une jupe sous un tablier blanc. Son corsage de couleur grise lui couvrait la poitrine et le haut des bras. Il était serré par-dessus une chemise qui s'arrêtait au niveau des poignets. La coiffure, de drap blanc, était maintenue par un serre-tête qui gardait les cheveux en arrière et permettait de les cacher entièrement.

Si ses vêtements étaient communs, bien que propres et presque neufs, son physique se faisait remarquer. Sa peau pâle, et son visage ovale préparait à peine au choc de ses yeux perçants d'un vert incroyable. Son visage montrait une attention qui n'avait rien d'enfantine tandis qu'elle écoutait le récit des deux gardes de la tour :

\- ... donc, les deux trolls étaient sur nous. Petits mais large d'épaule, ils ressemblaient à des gorilles à trois yeux et à la fourrure marron. Ils frappaient le sol de leurs poings, découvrant leurs crocs et se préparant à charger. Un troll est plus fort qu'un homme et il régénère, petite. Sans compter que sa graisse le protège comme une armure. Alors l'attaquer à l'épée c'est vain. Qu'avons-nous fait ?

L'enfant plissa les yeux, réfléchissant. Ses yeux allaient sur les deux hommes d'armes avec leurs pectoraux d'acier, leurs gantelets et leurs bottes de métal. L'un avait une salade à couvre-nuque en guise de casque et l'autre un bassinet. Ils avaient tout deux une épée large à la ceinture et un écu à l'épaule.

\- Vous ne les avez pas attaqué directement, sinon vous seriez morts, et vous n'aviez pas d'armes à distance... c'était de nuit, avez-vous dit.

Elle acquiesça pour elle même :

\- Oui... le feu. Vous avez utilisé vos torches comme arme puisque la graisse des trolls prend facilement feu.

Les deux gardes s'entre-regardèrent, surpris.

\- C'est exactement ça...

Un bruit de pas dans l'escalier fit se retourner la petite fille tandis que les gardes s'efforçaient de reprendre contenance. Heureusement, il ne s'agissait pas d'une inspection surprise. Une femme habillée de manière presque identique à la gamine arriva sur le toit de la tour. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'enfant et elle sourit :

\- Artoria, je savais que j'allais te trouver là.

Saber se leva avec une dignité naturelle, époussetant son tablier avant de saluer Éveline Draconnis d'un signe de tête :

\- Mère.

La femme eut un petit soupir. Artoria était une enfant calme, polie, intelligente... très intelligente... elle avait marché tôt, elle lisait déjà très bien et avait un vocabulaire étonnant pour son âge mais... Il s'agissait d'une fille sérieuse, si sérieuse. Quelque part cela inquiétait énormément sa mère.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de jouer avec tes amis ?

\- Je suis très bien ici, mère. Avez-vous besoin de mon aide pour quelque tâche ménagère ?

Derechef, Éveline soupira. Certains enfants fuyaient leurs corvées et faisaient des bêtises... non, _tous_ les enfants... _sauf_ Artoria. Cela aussi faisait partie des choses qui inquiétaient sa mère. Là aussi elle ne se comportait pas comme une enfant de son âge.

\- Non, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, ma princesse.

C'était le nom qui s'était imposé naturellement à Éveline et son mari : " princesse". Artoria se comportait de manière royale... même quant elle mangeait. En dépit de son appétit, elle se servait avec des gestes précis et rapide tout en gardant le visage calme. Ce qui évitait que l'on employa le terme se "bâfrer" pour décrire la manière dont elle nettoyait les plats. Sa gourmandise était peut-être son seul trait enfantin.

\- Aller cesse de déranger les gardes dans leur travail et va jouer avec tes amis.

Saber resta pensive quelques instants. Elle préférait rester avec les guetteurs pour apprendre des techniques de combats contre les créatures du monde de Nirn. Cependant, après réflexion, jouer à chat-perché pouvait être vu comme une sorte d'entrainement. Et elle avait bien besoin de se muscler si elle voulait convaincre son père de la proposer comme écuyer. Aussi, elle acquiesça :

\- Comme vous le désirez, mère. Garde Ardin, garde Carmel, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Après une impeccable révérence, Artoria se dirigea vers l'escalier en pas de vis qui traversait la tour quant le deuxième garde la rappela :

\- Artoria, si tes amis et toi vous allez jouer hors du château, rappelez-vous de rester dans le périmètre des patrouilles.

\- Merci de vous en inquiéter, garde Carmel. J'y veillerais.

Il ne s'agissait pas de paroles en l'air. Depuis leur poste de garde, les deux hommes d'armes avaient constaté qu'Artoria prenait très au sérieux les avertissements des adultes quant aux dangers de la forêt. Lorsqu'elle accompagnait les autres enfants, elle veillait toujours à ce qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises.

Après le départ de la petite fille, sa mère s'excusa encore qu'Artoria vienne les déranger dans leur veille. Cela fit rire Ardin :

\- Vous savez bien qu'elle ne nous dérange pas, Éveline. Notre corvée ne sert à rien. Nous doublons juste le poste de gué du grand donjon. Heureusement qu'Artoria vient.

\- Elle aime qu'on lui parle des monstres de la région. Comment les repérer, les traquer, les neutraliser.

Éveline secoua la tête, s'excusant elle laissa les deux gardes, moroses, qui échangèrent un coup d'œil fatigué avant d'éclater de rire devant leur propre déception qu'ils voyaient dans le visage de l'autre :

\- Retour à la garde normale.

\- Rendez-nous, notre princesse, implora Carmel avec dérision.

Ardin mima un dévot, se tournant mains jointes en direction du dieu soleil :

\- Qu'Akatosh t'entende et t'exauce, mon fils.

Après un nouvel éclat de rire, Carmel secoua la tête :

\- Quelle étrange petite, elle nous entortille autour de son petit doigt d'un sourire.

\- Et je crois que l'on a encore rien vu... donne-lui... disons six ou sept ans et, avec des yeux pareils, bon sang tous les garçons du coin japperont à ses pieds.

Le temps passa, les mois devinrent des années qui se succédèrent. En dépit des menaces de guerre latentes, la vie continuait paisiblement pour la plupart des habitants, bien que le seigneur de La Roche regarde les monts Wrothgar avec une inquiétude grandissante.

* * *

L'été 3E 417 arriva. La commémoration du "Jour de Tiber" fêtée chaque année le 24 Mi-l'an se tiendrait le lendemain.

La cour d'honneur, flanquée au coin d'un escalier en volutes décorées, était entourée d'un péristyle sur deux niveaux, de fenêtres et de portes conduisant à tous les bâtiments proches.

Comme tous les matins, les écuyers s'y entrainaient sous les ordres de sire Nicolas de Leslier, un chevalier d'une quarantaine d'années qui boitait et avait le visage défiguré par une vilaine cicatrice.

Ses élèves formaient une double ligne, en cotte de mailles et heaume, portant un tabard et un écu décoré des armes des de La Roche. Leurs épées étaient de bois.

Les adolescents de quinze ans en étaient à leur troisième année d'apprentissage. Avant cela, ils avaient commencé comme page, à servir les repas des invités du seigneur de Tournelle. Depuis l'âge de douze ans, tous les jours, ils passaient deux heures aux mains de sire Nicolas.

Il alternait exercices pratiques, exemples à imiter, résolutions de problèmes, cours au tableau, leçons à apprendre, vers mnémotechniques et même dessins.

Et ces trois ans n'avaient permis que d'effleurer la complexité de l'_escremir_ (l'escrime à l'épée longue). Contrairement aux idées reçues être musclé et endurant ne suffisait pas. Il ne s'agissait pas de manier une cognée contre un arbre, mais de vaincre un adversaire supposé intelligent, expérimenté et instruit dans la manière de manier une lame... en tout cas quelque chose de plus réactif qu'un morceau de bois.

\- Saluez ! Engagez !

Les deux lignes convergèrent l'une vers l'autre. Les écuyers s'en prirent à ceux qui se trouvaient en face, chacun son propre adversaire. Les techniques étaient fluides et rapides. L'épée s'utilisait de taille et d'estoc, comme du plat. On liait par la gauche et par la droite, on permutait épée et bouclier, on prenait l'adversaire de vitesse, on s'engageait au corps à corps. Tout cela avec aisance.

Sire Nicolas insistait beaucoup sur les mouvements du poignet. Ardus et très techniques, ils étaient difficiles à maîtriser.

Il fronça les sourcils. Le chevalier aurait aimé dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça...

Un écuyer de très petite taille venait d'engager le fer avec un cri sonore, repoussant son adversaire - pourtant nettement plus grand- d'un coup puissant. Il bondit de côté et frappa du pied à l'arrière du genou avant de le coucher d'une allonge portée sur le heaume.

Sire Nicolas s'approcha :

\- Élève, découvrez-vous.

L'adolescent ôta son bassinet pour révéler un visage ovale entouré par des mèches comme poudrées d'or. Le reste des cheveux était réuni en une natte enroulée à l'arrière de la tête. Ses yeux étaient incroyablement beaux, du même vert que les émeraudes.

Tout autour d'eux les écuyers s'arrêtèrent. Ils regardaient, certains en retenant leur souffle, d'autres en murmurant. Les heurts étaient fréquents entre leur professeur et la "princesse".

\- Damoiselle Artoria, pouvez-vous me répéter ce que je vous ai dis sur les... nuisances vocales ?

\- Oui, sire Nicolas. Un chevalier combat en silence, avec élégance.

\- Oh, magnifique, damoiselle Artoria, vous avez entendu. Dommage que vous n'ayez pas appliqué. Autre chose, que vous ais-je dis au sujet de votre habitude d'utiliser des attaques comme... ce coup bas. Un chevalier se sert de ses armes honorablement.

\- Puis-je répondre, sire Nicolas ?

Le vétéran eut un mince sourire.

\- Allez-y damoiselle Artoria, amusez-nous.

\- Un art martial, c'est avant tout l'art d'être efficace. Il faut recourir aux combinaisons de ripostes convenables pour retourner la situation à son avantage. On n'entre sur le champ de bataille que pour tuer... ou être tué. Il n'y a pas de techniques déshonorantes, pas dans un vrai combat à tout le moins.

Sire Nicolas parut furieux.

\- Un chevalier se bat à l'épée et il se bat de manière conforme aux règles de l'escrime. Un chevalier se respecte et respecte son adversaire en s'interdisant ce genre de... fantaisies !

\- Sauf votre honneur, sire chevalier, je ne vois là aucun coup bas.

\- Vous avez donné un coup de pied pour mettre votre adversaire à genou puis vous avez mis à profit sa faiblesse pour le frapper ! Ce n'est pas chevaleresque.

\- Je vois. Je crains alors que le problème est dans votre définition de la chevalerie. Puis-je m'en expliquer ?

Sire Nicolas se contraignit au calme :

\- Allez-y, damoiselle Artoria. Je pense que nous voulons tous entendre ça.

\- L'idéal chevaleresque est un art de vie au quotidien. Il demande chaque jour, dans chacun de ses actes de respecter les commandements des divins, l'empereur, son souverain, son suzerain, la femme et l'orphelin, de ne pas mentir, de ne pas tricher, de ne pas manquer à sa parole. Ais-je raison, sire chevalier ?

Comme Artoria s'arrêtait pour interroger du regard son professeur, ce dernier hocha la tête :

\- Oui.

\- Pour cela, un chevalier doit bien souvent prendre les armes. Il ne doit pas fuir le juste combat et il doit protéger les innocents.

\- Toujours juste.

\- Si le chevalier est plus fort. Est-il licite d'utiliser sa force ? S'il est plus habile aux armes a-t-il le droit de faire usage de toute son habileté ? Oui, il le peut. On peut dire que se battre en utilisant toutes ses ressources est même une manière d'honorer son ennemi. Celui qui refuserait d'utiliser ses avantages par "chevalerie" confond l'idéal de vie et la technique de combat. Un chevalier défend le bien, il défend l'innocent. Hors d'un tournoi, le chevalier ne peut se permettre de mettre en péril ce qu'il doit défendre en plaçant le respect de règles courtoises au-dessus du souci d'efficacité.

Sire Nicolas regarda Artoria avec colère :

\- Voilà pourquoi des manants de basse extraction ne peuvent espérer devenir chevaliers. Un chevalier place l'honorabilité au-dessus de tout, et est fier de se battre en respectant les règles courtoises. Damoiselle Artoria, peut-être comprendrez-vous au moins ceci. Demain, alors que vos camarades fêteront " La fête de Tiber" en l'honneur du premier empereur Septim, unificateur du continent, vous vous irez couper du bois dans la forêt. Cela conviendra sans doute mieux à quelqu'un de votre "qualité"...

* * *

Le lendemain, cognée en main, Saber s'avança dans la forêt.

Elle se sentait... furieuse. Il lui avait très difficile de persuader son père de lui payer une instruction d'écuyer. En Haute-Roche, l'appartenance à la chevalerie n'était pas réservée à la noblesse ou aux hommes. Même les femmes pouvaient devenir chevalier. Néanmoins, il fallait avoir les moyens financiers pour acheter des armes et une coûteuse armure ainsi, surtout, qu'un cheval de guerre.

Néanmoins, l'apprentissage était inégalitaire. Les nobles formaient la majorité des écuyers et ils faisaient bloc contre les manants. La beauté d'Artoria ne l'avait pas vraiment avantagé. Il était incroyable ce que les gens "nobles" pouvaient se montrer infatué d'eux-mêmes. La manière dont ils avaient affirmés leur intérêt pour elle n'avait pas été discrète et pour tout dire, faisait ressembler Gilgamesh à un parfait gentleman en comparaison.

Saber soupira. Même après quinze ans sur Nirn, ce monde étrange, elle pensait encore chaque jour à Shiro... son Master. Elle était certaine qu'il devait être arrivé sur ce monde lui aussi. Et Saber désirait plus que tout partir à sa recherche.

De ce fait, les garçons ne l'intéressaient guère. Sans doute, en venait-elle trop facilement à les repousser en leur faisant sentir à quel point ils l'importunaient.

Pour tout dire, seule fille et seule non-noble parmi les écuyers, elle se trouvait à présent bien isolée. Sans compter que l'apprentissage... Saber secoua la tête, frustrée.

La chevalerie brétonne était supposée être une force d'élite. Seulement, en dépit des guerres féodales incessantes, la plupart des chevaliers n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était un véritable conflit. Ils se battaient uniquement entre eux en portant un carcan de règles courtoises réduisant la chevalerie à une force de défilé et de revue !

Saber sourit en secouant la tête. Se plaindre ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, mais elle se sentait incroyablement frustrée. Marchant sous les bois, la jeune fille arriva à une clairière. Des troncs abattus jalonnaient les hautes herbes. Tréteaux, scies, hache à fendre le bois voisinaient avec des bûches.

Combien devait-elle en fendre, vingt ? Oui cela devait être...

Ses pensées ordinaires furent balayées par une onde obscure, un pressentiment effroyable. Quelque chose d'horrible était sur le point d'arriver.

Une ombre passa au-dessus de la clairière et Artoria eut le réflexe de se jeter sous le couvert d'un arbre. Les yeux levés, elle découvrit...

\- Un dragon ! ?

Impossible ! Les dragons de Nirn avaient été exterminés il y a des siècles par les Lames, les gardes du corps de l'Empereur de Tamriel. D'ailleurs... en dépit d'une ressemblance frappante, le reptile volant était de moindre taille. Cela devait être une sorte de cousin, une vouivre ou un drake. Un parent inintelligent du dragon vu... qu'il était scellé comme un cheval et que deux créatures à peau verte se trouvaient sur son dos, portant des armures de cuir clouté et des armes grossières. Des gobelins...

D'autres de ces monstres ailés passèrent au-dessus d'elle, montés par leurs propres cavaliers. Au loin sonna la cloche d'alarme du castel de Tournelle. Saber écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée !

\- Non, pas ça...

Oubliant sa prudence habituelle, perdant toute capacité à raisonner, Saber se mit à courir vers le château. Non, ses parents ! Armée d'une simple cognée de bûcheron, en jupes et corsage, la jeune fille ne pensait plus qu'à sa famille, ses amis. Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les sous-bois, elle entendit des explosions, des cris... Franchissant l'orée de la forêt, elle découvrit Tournelle en feu.

Les gobelins montés sur les vouivres lançaient des paquets noirs qui explosaient contre les tours et les murailles, créant de nouveaux foyers d'incendie.

Une dizaine de lézards ailés passa en formation. Leurs cavaliers lancèrent d'autres explosifs. Juste avant d'un fragment ne la percute à la tempe et que tout devienne noir, Saber vit les remparts se désintégrer en une formidable déflagration.


	3. Chapitre 3 La bataille de la Bjoulsae

**La robe portait par Rin Tohsaka est similaire à celle qu'on lui voit dans le jeu " Fate Hollow Ataraxia". Je pense que cette fois, personne ne fera de reproche quant au fait que Rin est inutile. **

**La ville de "Torrent" est de mon invention... je trouve que vu la taille du royaume de Ménévie, il serait étrange qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule cité importante. **

**J'ai aussi inventé le prince Pélage, parce que je trouvais étrange que le roi de Ménévie n'ait pas eu de garçon de son premier mariage. Son nom est la version française d'un prénom romain très apprécié des auteurs des TES : " Pelagius". **

**The English translation will wait until tomorrow (11/26).**

**La bataille de la Bjoulsae**

Sur les mondes détruits, le temps dors, immobile.

Le château de Tournelle gisait dans les décombres de ses murailles éventrées. Squelette de forteresse où saillaient des pans de murs noircis et des tours mutilées. Le feu couvait dans les ruines et le vent portait au lin l'odeur effroyable des corps brûlés.

Pourtant il y avait de la vie dans le castel dévasté.

Une silhouette en larme allait d'un corps à un autre identifiant... un garde avec qui elle avait discuté... le vieux Khajiit qui lui avait appris à lire... un écuyer qui s'était moqué d'elle... un adolescent de son âge dont elle se souvenait bafouillant une déclaration d'amour.

Artoria Draconis était morte en même temps que tous les habitants de la forteresse.

Avec ses larmes elle enfermait les souvenirs du père qui l'avait soutenue quant elle apprenait à marcher, la mère qui lui racontait des histoires. Sa deuxième enfance venait de prendre fin. La première n'avait pas été aussi heureuse. Uther Pendragon était mort quant elle avait huit ans et elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Sa mère... la duchesse de Cornouailles, la détestait.

Saber secoua la tête.

Pourtant, les souvenirs de sa première vie étaient ce qui lui donnait la force de continuer la visite des ruines. Elle n'avait pas trouvé d'être vivant. Partout gisaient les dépouilles des habitants, souvent entouré de cadavres de gobelin. Saber avait cependant trouvé une carte de la Ménévie et un sac à dos dans le poste de garde, une bourse sur un cadavre et un bâton de combat intacte entre les mains d'un garde.

Artoria Draconis, la fille d'Alain Draconis et Eveline Draconis était morte en même temps que ses parents mais Artoria Pendragon était bien vivante, désireuse de venger tout ce qu'elle avait perdue.

Pour cela, il faut d'abord atteindre Refuge, la capitale, pour prévenir le roi Eadwyre. Retenant un nouveau sanglot, Saber descendit le sentier escarpé qui permettait de descendre de la forteresse à partir de la poterne est. Il s'agissait du chemin le plus rapide, contournant tout l'escarpement de la route principale. Arrivée au pied du rocher supportant les ruines de Tournelle, Artoria arriva à une bifurcation.

Alors qu'elle hésitait son instinct l'avertit qu'une arrière garde des assaillants s'attardait à proximité du château dans l'espoir de cueillir des survivants sortant de leur cachette. Évitant les deux sentiers, Saber se glissa sous les épais feuillages des bois qui cascadaient sur les pentes des monts Wrothgar.

* * *

Pendant presque une demi-heure, Artoria se fraya un chemin dans les épaisses broussailles. Comme un lourd battement passait au-dessus de sa tête, elle se plaqua au tronc rugueux d'un chêne centenaire. Entre les feuilles, elle discerna un des monstres ailés qui avait attaqué le château. La créature portait une selle occupée par deux gobelins. Ces petits humanoïdes apparentés aux Mers - les elfes - formaient des clans guerriers très primitifs vivant du brigandage et du pillage des villages isolés. Comme les orques et les ogres, ils vénéraient Malacath, le dieu des proscrits. Certains peuples de Tamriel, comme les Aldmers, les avaient réduits en esclavage pour qu'ils combattent pour eux. Au nord des monts Wrothgar, les clans gobelins étaient vassaux des orques. Ces derniers plus forts, plus organisés, n'avaient aucune peine à s'imposer à leurs cousins chétifs, les payants en armes et en outils.

Attendant sans bouger que la patrouille se fut éloignée, Saber courut à petite foulée en direction du sud-ouest, contournant largement les ruines du château.

Toutefois, à peine cinq cent mètres plus loin, elle s'immobilisa en entendant une explosion faire trembler les arbres. Intriguée, elle s'approcha, prenant bien soins de rester à couvert. Ayant passé son enfance dans la région, l'adolescente se souvenait de ruines elfiques dans cette direction. Sur place, elle découvrit une troupe d'une trentaine de gobelins et peut-être trois ou quatre fois plus, gisant au sol morts ou agonisant parmi les vestiges de l'ancienne cité direnni. Soudain...

\- _Fixiering Eile Salve_ !

Une rafale de _Gandr Shot_ siffla dans l'air, percutant les gobelins avec la puissance d'une mitrailleuse. Les projectiles magiques étaient des malédictions si puissantes qu'elles prenaient une forme tangibles, des gouttes de ténèbres enveloppées d'une aura rouge sang. Ce fut un massacre. Le premier rang des humanoïdes s'effondra.

Un orque colossal reconnaissable à son faciès porcins, couvert d'une cotte de maille noire, dénoua un long nerf-de-bœuf à sa ceinture, cinglant le dos des gobelins pour les relancer à l'attaque.

Artoria a dégainé la cognée de bucheron, sa seule arme et observait l'affrontement, son cœur battant à coup redoublé dans sa poitrine.

_Gandr Shot..._

_Ce sortilège en allemand... _

_Et surtout cette voix !_

Se déplaçant pour mieux voir l'intérieur des ruines, Saber découvrit...

Une jeune femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle qui tient tête, seule, à la horde humanoïde. Elle porte une robe longue laissant les épaules nues, taillée dans le satin rouge, aux manches et au corsage bordé de tulle noire. Un collier de tissu vermeil et ébène complète sa tenue. Elle est coiffée en deux couettes ornée de rubans noirs, une Asiatique aux magnifiques yeux de saphir. Rin Tohsaka, le master d'Archer dans la Cinquième Guerre du Graal... et une amie très chère ! Un peu de rose apparait aux joues de Saber qui chassa le souvenir d'une maison en ruine dans la forêt des Einzbern.

Alors que cinq gobelins foncent sur Rin, la lance brandie, elle se tourna vers eux le bras droit tendu, soutenu par sa main gauche. Une pluie de _Gandr_ cueille les humanoïdes, brisant leurs armures. Toutefois, elle n'a pas vu qu'un dernier monstre a escaladé un pilier, un poignard courbe entre les dents. Il est prêt à bondir...

Boostée par le **Prana Burst**, Saber bondit en avant et frappe. Le gobelin n'a que le temps de crier que sa vie s'interrompt. L'arrivée d'un second adversaire achève de démoraliser les monstres chétifs. Ils se replient en désordre. Cependant, l'orque qui les commande jette un coup d'œil vindicatif avant de s'éloigner.

\- Saber !

Rin a aussi reconnue son amie. Les mains pressées sur la poitrine, elle dévisage l'ancien Servant avec surprise :

\- Que... mais...

Puit secoua la tête et sourit :

\- Tu sembles toujours surgir au bon moment.

\- Rin, je suis aussi étonnée que tu puisses l'être. Comment es-tu arrivée sur Nirn ?

\- Oh ? N'est-ce pas évident ?

Ses yeux s'étrécirent pour briller d'un éclat parfaitement maléfique assorti à son sourire tors :

\- Je suis née sur Nirn. Il y a dix-sept ans ! Et mon dernier souvenir de ma précédente vie est de m'être évanouie à cause du sang perdu au cours de mon combat contre Kirei. Cet idiot de Shiro-kun et toi étiez sur le point d'empêcher la matérialisation du Graal... et vous avez échoué, n'est-ce pas ! ?

Saber acquiesça, résumant en quelques phrases le combat puis leur discussion avec Angra Mainyu, avant de terminer par sa nouvelle vie. Une main passée sur le ventre, se frottant ses lèvres de l'autre main, Rin écoutait avec intérêt. Elle finit par soupirer :

\- Exactement ce que j'avais craint.

Artoria, une main sur sa hanche, pencha légèrement la tête de côté. Son regard se fit sérieux :

\- Tu ne sembles guère surprise, Rin.

\- Effectivement, J'ai déjà rencontré deux anciens Masters et un Servant. Je suppose que le vœu de donner une seconde chance à toutes les victimes de la Guerre du Graal en est la cause. Et je suppose que tout ce qui arrive maintenant est le danger que toi et Shiro devez arrêter...

Artoria acquiesça gravement :

\- Je le suppose aussi, Rin. D'ailleurs... dois-je t'appeler Rin ?

\- Oui, ce n'est pas le nom que j'ai reçu à la naissance, mais d'après la tradition des Magi de la Guilde, un nouveau invocateur peu s'inscrire sous le nom de son choix. Et j'ai pris "Rin Tohsaka".

Saber battit des paupières, impressionnée :

\- Tu es déjà invocatrice de la guilde ?

Rin rougit avant de repousser une de ses couettes d'un geste machinal et de bomber le torse :

\- Évidemment, je suis un génie. À titre personnel, je dois vous remercier Shiro et toi parce... ah... ça attendra. Il y a plus urgent !

Elle sortit une lettre de sa manche et la tendit à Saber :

\- Il s'agit d'un pli adressé au comte de La Roche par le Maître de la Maison de Guilde de Refuge. Hélas, nous avons été attaqués en chemin et j'ai été obligé de continuer à pied.

Artoria lit quelques lignes et sursauta :

\- Un mage a trahis et aidé les orques à attaquer ?

Rin hocha froidement la tête :

\- Le Magus en question s'appelle... Shinji Matou. Tu comprends mieux pourquoi je ne suis pas vraiment étonnée de te rencontrer ?

\- À présent, oui.

\- Je resterais bien discuter avec toi mais... je suis fatiguée par les combats que je mène depuis ce matin. J'ai un moyen de rentrer chez moi, à Torrent mais je ne peux pas t'emmener.

La jeune Magus hésita et Saber sourit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je peux m'en sortir seule.

Rin acquiesça, hésita, et prit son amie dans ses bras. Après un moment, elle fit un effort pour rompre le contact :

\- Promet-moi de venir me voir très vite, j'ai des milliers de choses à te raconter.

\- D'accord. Bonne chance à toi !

\- À toi aussi.

Rin tira un médaillon d'un étui à sa ceinture. On y voyait un pentacle complexe. Elle l'imprégna de _prana_ avant de prononcer un mot de commande :

\- _Erinnerung_ !

Le cercle magique gravé sur le fétiche apparut sous ses pieds tandis qu'elle devenait translucide. Un instant plus tard, il ne restait plus que des particules lumineuses qui se dispersaient.

Artoria hocha la tête. Un sort de téléportation qui avait probablement ramené Rin chez elle, une précaution utile en cas de voyage dangereux.

* * *

Saber se tourna en direction des collines couvertes d'arbres qui cascadaient depuis les monts Wrothgar en direction des plaines de Havretempête. Le fleuve Bjoulsae ondulait dans ce paysage paisible… enfin pas totalement paisible. Une haute colonne de fumée montait dans le ciel. Vu la direction, au sud-est, ce devait être la ville de Torrent en train de brûler. L'adolescente serra les lèvres... Rin ! Refusant de s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle ne pouvait changer, elle reprit sa marche.

Artoria suivait un sentier qui rejoignit une route plus large qui descendait vers le sud-ouest. La chaussée défoncée était envahie par une épouvantable cohue. Des charriots sur lesquels on avait entassés de maigres biens voisinaient avec des brouettes, des gens à pieds, hommes, femmes, enfants. Ils avaient des visages hantés. Ils marchaient sans parler, sans un regard à droite ou à gauche, les traits tirés, les yeux fixés par terre ou en avant. En dépit de leur épuisement, ils avançaient.

Peu désireuse de se mêler à eux, l'écuyère suivit un chemin parallèle à la route. Elle atteignit ainsi une petite ferme misérable construite aux limites d'un minuscule lopin où ne poussait que des cailloux. La porte était grandes ouverte. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Saber serra la cognée de bûcheron, sa seule arme. Des fruits étaient abandonnés sur la table, un tabouret gisait au sol. On aurait dit qu'un coup de vent avait jeté le contenu du buffet au sol

"Il y a quelqu'un ? " Nul ne répondit et Saber haussa les épaules. Pour calmer sa faim, l'adolescente mangea rapidement les fruits abandonnés. Elle était sur le point de repartir quand des appels horrifiés retentirent à l'extérieur. La jeune fille courut jusqu'à l'entrée du chemin qui conduisait à la fermette. La petite route qu'elle avait longé y était visible… et c'était la panique. La raison lui apparu lorsqu'une ombre éclipsa un instant le soleil. Un… non, trois… oui trois volatiles géants tournaient dans le vent. On aurait dit des lézards avec des ailes de chauve-souris et un long cou sinueux terminé par une tête au lourd bec garnis de dents. Quoi que soient ces horreurs et le nom qu'on leur donne, elles servaient de montures. Chacune portait deux humanoïdes sur des selles de cuir.

Des gobelins !

Un des cousins stupides des dragons s'abattit sur une charrette remplie d'enfants apeurés. Un trio de gobelins sauta de selle et s'attaqua à leurs parents. Le sang de Saber ne fit qu'un tour. Elle prit la cognée à deux mains. Dans sa poitrine, le cœur de dragon s'activa : **Prana Burst**. Un instant plus tard, elle avait rattrapé l'attelage. Son arme siffla et trancha le cou d'un premier monstre humanoïde. Les deux autres gobelins connurent une fin tout aussi expéditive.

Hélas, d'autres montures aériennes tournoyaient au-dessus de la colonne de fugitifs, plongeant sur les hommes pour les arracher au sol et les lâcher du haut du ciel. Les gobelins vidaient également de carquois, glapissant de contentement. Autour d'elle, c'était un carnage. Les réfugiés terrifiés coururent se réfugier sous les arbres et Saber suivit leur exemple.

Après avoir marché plusieurs heures, elle arriva jusqu'à un large cours d'eau. D'après sa carte, ce devait être la Bjoulsae. Ce fleuve coupait la Ménévie du nord au sud, slalomant sur de nombreux kilomètres avant d'atteindre la baie d'Illiaque un peu à l'est de Refuge. Il y avait un pont au sud de sa position. Sauf que la route semblait s'y diriger tout droit et que... Tendant l'oreille elle écouta les rumeurs d'une bataille : cors de guerre, fracas d'armes, cris.

**Bénédiction de la Dame du Lac**.

Aucune étendue d'eau ne pouvait arrêter le légitime porteur d'Excalibur. La bénédiction continuait à la protéger, courant à la surface de l'eau, Saber atteignit en un instant l'autre rive du fleuve.

* * *

Marchant vers le sud, elle sortit de la forêt en haut d'une colline surplombant la route royale là où elle traversait le fleuve. Le pont de pierre se trouvait disputé dans un combat acharné, les hennissements des chevaux répondaient aux cris des combattants et au heurt de l'acier contre l'acier. Sous l'arche de pierre, l'eau avait prit une teinte rouge et le courant transportait des cadavres.

Au plus fort de la mêlée, un chevalier en Grand Harnois de plates, son heaume armet surmonté d'une couronne d'or et d'une tête de pégase ailé combattait un ogre musculeux et bavant.

Autour de ces deux figures, symbolisant à merveilles les armées qui s'affrontaient : hommes d'armes, hallebardiers, arbalétriers combattant sous l'étendard orné de trois roses de la Ménévie face aux archers gobelins, mercenaires barbares, Crevassais vêtus de fourrure et orques en armure d'orichalques qui brandissaient des étendards noirs. Le ciel était traversé de flèches, de viretons, d'éclairs, de stalactites de glace et de boule de feu.

Le noble chevalier dirigeant l'armée de Ménévie ne pouvait être que le prince Pélage, le fils aîné du roi. Son épée fendait les masses de gobelins convergeant sur lui. L'ogre attaqua, brandissant au-dessus de sa tête une énorme hache de métal vert. Il y eut des étincelles lorsque les lames se heurtèrent. L'épée du prince Pélage ne se brisa pas... Mais le cheval s'agenouilla, incapable de supporter la puissance de l'impact.

Malgré cela le prince n'était pas encore vaincu, il se redressa et voulut frapper. À ce moment, une flèche lui perça le flanc. Un double cri, d'horreur et de jubilation traversa le champ de bataille... la défaite de la Ménévie semblait proche.

Sauf que Saber avait traversé les rangs brétons pour ramasser la magnifique épée de Pélage et détourner le coup mortel destiné à mettre fin aux jours de l'héritier du trône.

En dépit du visage calme que l'adolescente montrait à tous, elle était terrifiée par sa propre impétuosité. Sa seconde vie lui avait rendu un corps humain encore peu entraîné au combat. Elle ne disposait pour toute arme qu'une épée d'acier ordinaire, certes une arme forgée pour un prince, et face à elle...

Un cri ébranla le ciel, exprimant une colère brutale et primitive.

L'ogre atteignait près de trois mètres. Son corps couleur d'ivoire salle était difforme du fait de sa musculature massive. Son crâne chauve et imberbe avec sa grande bouche baveuse et ses yeux ronds ne pouvait pas paraître plus stupide. Le monstre était vêtu d'un pagne de fourrure avec deux crânes humains attaché à la ceinture. Il avait aussi des bracelets de force, en cuir clouté, aux poignets. Sa hache massive devait être moins aussi longue qu'un homme adulte.

Tout le courage du monde ne pourrait rien contre un coup bien visé.

Sans s'occuper de Saber, l'ogre détendit une de ses puissantes mains, arrachant le prince de selle, le soulevant au-dessus de sa tête avant de l'envoyer en direction de plusieurs de ses hommes qui s'effondrèrent pèle-mêle. Devant cette terrifiante démonstration de force, les soldats hésitaient à avancer et on ne pouvait guère leur en vouloir.

Ce que voyant le monstre anthropophage se rua en avant, balayant plusieurs hommes dans de grands mouvements de sa hache. Certains hallebardiers voulurent réagir mais furent arrêtés par un parti de gobelins qui se rua sur eux.

Tenant l'épée du prince, Saber s'efforça de se rappeler ce que les gardes de Tournelle lui avaient appris sur ces monstres. Ce sont des humanoïdes de grande taille, presque des géants. Ils vivent dans les montagnes et les régions reculées de Cyrodiil et de Haute-Roche. Mais on les rencontre aussi dans les armées orques où ils sont renommés pour leur puissance, leur sauvagerie et... leur tempérament cannibale.

Tournant lentement autour de l'ogre, Artoria l'étudia attentivement. Le monstre grognait mais semblait attendre l'attaque. Heureusement, le monstre était loin d'être indemne. Il se battait depuis le matin et les soldats du prince avaient réussi à le blesser à plusieurs reprises... Toutefois, il ne faudrait pas le sous-estimer. La créature restait redoutable.

Soudain, l'ogre bondit en avant. Cependant le fer de la hache s'enfonça dans la pierre. Artoria s'est effacé de côté et son épée frappa une profonde estafilade dans la poitrine. Le sang jaillit aspergeant la robe souillée de l'adolescente.

Comme elle chancelait, l'ogre attaqua à nouveau. Saber sauta et l'énorme hache se contenta de lui entailler légèrement l'épaule.

Resserrant les pattes sur le manche de son arme, le monstre grogna.

**Prana Burst**, Artoria franchit les quelques enjambés la séparant de l'ogre en un éclair. L'épée siffla ouvrant une troisième estafilade sur la poitrine. Néanmoins, l'ogre réagit avec une rapidité stupéfiante pour sa taille. Un revers magistral filait sur Saber qui para désespérément. Soulevée par le choc, elle heurta violemment la balustrade du pont.

La créature se rua en avant, arme levée, bien décidé à terminer le combat. Sauf qu'Artoria a roulé sur une épaule et s'est redressée dans le mouvement. Avec la même rapidité sidérante que précédemment elle s'est ruée en avant et la lame du prince trancha le manche de sa hache... faisant tomber le fer au sol !

Malheureusement, le monstre projeta violement le fragment restant à la tête d'Artoria qui chancela, la lèvre fendue, les yeux envahis de larmes. Le poing du monstre frappa l'adolescente au ventre et l'épée du prince lui échappe. L'autre main se referme déjà sur sa gorge. La plaquant au sol, il serrait pour lui briser la nuque.

La main d'Artoria se referma sur une lance de gobelin poissée de sang. Le monstre hurla de douleur et de terreur lorsque le fer s'enfonça dans son œil. Il lâcha prise et l'écuyère roula de côté. Elle se redressa, frappa au ventre pour ouvrir une nouvelle plaie. L'ogre s'est effondré et le dernier coup est porté par la jeune fille exténuée, couverte de plaies et de bosses.

Autour de Saber, la bataille restait furieuse mais les hallebardiers commençaient à repousser les gobelins démoralisés par la mort de leur leader. Cependant, les tirs de flèches reprirent de plus belle et des hommes d'armes du prince s'approchèrent de Pélage agonisant et d'Artoria pour lever un mur de boucliers. Relevant la visière du chevalier, la jeune fille découvre son visage exsangue, ses lèvres pâles qui esquissent un sourire :

\- Damoiselle, vous m'avez évité de connaître le sort réservé aux victimes d'un ogre. Ma vie s'achève... mais je reposerais parmi mes ancêtres... je vous en remercie. Prenez mon cheval, et allez avertir mon père de ma défaite. Qu'il assure la défense de Refuge, notre salut repose à présent dans la puissance de ses remparts. Allez, partez et emportez ma bénédiction.

Le cœur plein de tristesse, Artoria fit ses adieux au prince, puis enfourcha son étalon blanc qu'elle lança sur le chemin du sud, laissant loin derrière la féroce bataille qui reprit dans son dos, alors que l'ennemi lançait toute sa puissance à l'assaut.

* * *

**Premiers combats très durs pour Saber qui n'a encore qu'une faible partie de sa puissance. **

**Le quatrième chapitre "Effondrement" est déjà écris mais attendra la traduction en anglais de celui-ci pour être posté. **


	4. Chapitre 4 Effondrement

**Au moyen-âge, les grades ne sont pas aussi développés qu'à l'époque moderne. Un capitaine est un chef d'armée. Quant à un lieutenant... il **_**tient lieu **_**(lieu-tenant) de roi, c'est un officiel chargé par le roi de le représenter dans l'armée. **

**Effondrement**

Les gobelins avançaient en suivant le cours d'eau. À l'abri derrière le rideau de sapins et de buissons, une main sur le museau de sa monture, Artoria détaillait l'apparence des créatures. Vue de profils, les visages des gobelins avaient une ressemblance certaine avec une caricature de croissant de lune. Le nez était aussi crochu que le menton était proéminent. Le visage étroit, vert, se couvrait de pustules. Les yeux orangés avec des paillettes jaunes étaient fendus comme ceux d'un chat. La bouche aux lèvres minces, presque inexistantes, dévoilait dans un rictus permanent une rangée de crocs jaunes, mal implantés, penchés, semblables à des aiguilles rocheuses fendillées par le gel.

Ils portaient d'improbables cuirasses constituées de loques de mailles récupérées sur des cadavres, de peaux puantes à peines tannées, de fourrures miteuses, et de pièces de métal rouillées. Le tout tenu en place par des sangles et des liens. La disparité des armures ne faisait que refléter celle des armes. Impossible de qualifier les… choses… qu'ils tenaient en main sous un nom ou un autre. Ce n'étaient que des morceaux de métal informe rongés par la corrosion. Certains avaient des sortes de lances ou de hallebardes, quelque uns des boucliers sur lesquels une main malhabile avait tracé un dessin qui pouvait être interprété comme un faciès hurlant. Une partie de la troupe se servait de petits arcs de mauvaise facture. De leurs carquois en osiers, dépassaient des flèches empennées de plumes de corbeaux.

Le Saber de la Cinquième Guerre du Graal n'avait pas besoin d'imaginer l'odeur de crasse et de corps jamais levé qui stagnait près de ces créatures. Elle s'était placée sous le vent pour échapper à leur odorat développé et en venait à regretter d'en avoir un.

Depuis trois jours, cette troupe -ou une autre tout aussi semblable- réapparaissait sur ses talons quoi qu'elle fasse. Si elle avait pu lancer son grand destrier au galop sur l'une des routes de Ménévie, Artoria Pendragon se serait certainement rapidement débarrassée de cette encombrante compagnie. Seulement, les grands axes étaient encombrés de réfugiés et de débris de l'armée du prince Pélage, impossible d'y circuler autrement qu'au pas. Sans compter les raids des horreurs ailés qui servaient de montures aériennes aux peaux vertes. Les voies secondaires étaient encore plus dangereuses car des éclaireurs gobelins les empruntaient.

Guidés par un orque de plus haute taille, qui poussait ses guerriers en avant à coup de fouet, la troupe passa rapidement sans soupçonner la présence de Saber. Celle-ci attendit un long moment sans oser baisser sa garde. Cependant, mis à part les clapotis du torrent, le vent dans les conifères, elle n'entendit rien. Hissée en selle, elle remonta le ru jusqu'à une petit cascade et reprit le chemin de terre qui l'avait conduite ici. Le cri d'un corbeau lui fit dresser la tête, un superbe oiseau noir cerclait au-dessus d'elle. L'adolescente, avertie par son instinct surnaturel - si utile au combat - sentie que l'animal qui lui faisait face n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il paraissait être. D'un coup d'aile, le volatile s'en fut vers l'aval du torrent, la direction empruntée par les gobelins.

À l'ombre de la forêt, Saber avançait vers le sud-ouest. Sa progression fut ininterrompue pendant un long et uniforme moment. Toutefois, arrivée à une patte d'oie, elle discerna dans la boue des empreintes de loups, grandes et profondément imprimées. Les canidés qui étaient passés là étaient d'une taille totalement inaccoutumée en cette région. De plus, ils transportaient un poids qui ne pouvait s'expliquer que par la présence d'un cavalier. L'adolescente traça mentalement deux lignes dans le sol, correspondant, à une foulée de loup, puis divisa par quatre les traces. Elle acquiesça. Six loups et leurs cavaliers gobelins étaient venus du nord-est avant d'obliquer par la route conduisant à Refuge. Artoria n'avait d'autre choix que d'emprunter le même chemin… ou plus exactement une route parallèle. Heureusement, le blanc destrier du prince Pélage avançait presque aussi rapidement au milieu des sous-bois que sur la route. Et il était quasi silencieux.

Au bout de deux lieues, la jeune écuyère ralentit et prêta l'oreille. Trois loups passaient sur la route. Comme elle l'avait pensé, ils étaient vraiment énormes et portaient des gobelins sur leurs dos. Pas vraiment une bonne chose… Quelque fut la raison qui poussait certains éclaireurs à revenir sur leurs pas, elle se trouvait maintenant entre les deux groupes. Artoria Pendragon songea un instant à couper plein sud au travers de la forêt. Cependant, elle ignorait tout du terrain et ne pouvait pas suivre le soleil car les branches d'arbres le cachait à ses yeux.

Il lui fallait donc continuer en longeant la route.

* * *

Les heures passaient et la nuit était à présent proche. Pour compliquer le tout, l'écuyère sentit revenir sa faim.

Le seul village qu'elle ait découvert, de simples huttes de charbonniers, était à l'abandon. L'endroit avait subi une visite peu amicale… Une lance gobeline oubliée sur les lieux désignait clairement les envahisseurs. Les seuls corps qu'elle avait trouvés sur place étaient ceux de vieillards. Les gobelins s'étaient emparés de tous les villageois dans la force de l'âge, ainsi que les enfants, et les avaient conduits ailleurs. Ce qu'ils comptaient en faire, Artoria préférait ne pas l'imaginer.

Le grand destrier du prince avait repris sa route. Sur son dos, Saber avançait toujours vers le sud-ouest, par des petits sentiers ombragés, bien à l'abri d'une éventuelle patrouille aérienne. Elle n'avait pas fait de rencontre depuis la veille, bonne ou mauvaise, mais restait prudente.

Une rumeur confuse perça soudain sur son humeur morose. Artoria tira sur les rênes de sa monture et écouta attentivement. On dirait, oui… une bataille ! Hennissements, heurts métalliques, cris, cors de guerre, ces bruits lointains presque inaudibles signalaient la présence de deux armées en plein combat. L'écuyère hésita, tiraillée entre la curiosité et la prudence. D'un côté, en apprendre plus sur l'invasion faisait entièrement partie de sa mission. De l'autre, se rapprocher présentait des risques très importants. Frustrée, Artoria tournait la tête en tout sens, les échos se répercutaient, renvoyés par les arbres de la forêt. Incapable de s'orienter, elle pouvait aussi bien se jeter sur les gobelins en voulant s'éloigner, que passer au large.

Le mieux était de se repérer avant de prendre une décision. La jeune écuyère mit pied à terre et entreprit de monter sur l'arbre le plus haut au bord du chemin. Il y avait quelques avantages à avoir vécu une seconde enfance récemment. Saber avait pu s'exercer à cette activité. Arrivée aux plus hautes branches, elle se tourna d'un côté et de l'autre. Un miroitement lui tira un petit coup de cœur. C'était… la Bjousae. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucun autre fleuve de cette taille coulant du nord au sud dans cette région. D'après la carte, la route royale franchissait deux fois les méandres du fleuve avant d'atteindre Refuge, la capitale de la Ménévie. Le deuxième pont ne devait pas être très éloigné. Plus au sud, mais toujours sur le cours d'eau, montait une colonne de fumée. Impossible de rien voir d'autre à cette distance. Néanmoins, il n'y avait aucun doute, l'origine des combats devait se trouver là bas.

Artoria Pendragon se dépêcha de regagner le sol. Elle prit son cheval par la bride et s'enfonça dans la forêt en direction de l'ouest. Pour l'instant, il lui fallait éviter les hordes de peaux vertes qui essayaient de franchir la Bjoulsae. Il ne manquait certainement pas de chemins praticables plus en aval du fleuve. Des bacs ou sinon des barques de pêcheur… en tout cas ailleurs que le point choisis par les gobelins pour passer en force.

Au bout de seulement quelques kilomètres, l'apprenti chevalier tomba sur un chemin plus important que celui qu'elle suivait jusque là. La route de terre n'était pas vide… des corps la jonchaient. Des gobelins, des orques et même un troll mort appuyé contre un arbre. Ils étaient entourés de soldats brétons aux armures brisées et aux boucliers rompus.

Un gémissement la fit tressaillir. Tout le monde n'était pas mort en ces lieux. Un jeune homme gisait au sol. Artoria le retourna, son bras droit formait un angle grotesque… brisé et une fracture ouverte vu le sang qui s'écoulait. Il avait aussi une blessure au flanc. Saber lui souleva la tête, lui caressant le front.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

L'homme battit des paupières et ouvrit des yeux fiévreux.

\- Nous… (il toussa) nous conduisions un groupe de réfugiés à Refuge et les… orques nous ont attaqués… c'était horrible. Les gens avec nous…

\- Oui ?

\- Ont-ils réussis à s'enfuir ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

Au milieu des corps de toute origine, l'apprentie chevalier vit une petite poupée de paille tressée. Il n'y avait pas d'autres preuves que des non-combattants soient passés par là.

\- Quel est votre nom, soldat ?

\- Oct… Octavian…

\- Je suis désolée, je peux vous emmener avec moi. Je vais soigner vos plaies comme je le peux et vous emmener à l'abri des arbres. Je n'ai pas non plus de vivres à vous laisser, je n'en dispose pas moi-même. Si je le peux je retrouverais les réfugiés et je les sauverais.

Affectée par la situation, Artoria remonta en selle une fois le soldat soigné et reprit sa route vers le sud.

* * *

Le cheval hennit de douleur et roula au sol. Sa cavalière tomba sur le dos et seul un réflexe lui permit d'éviter que sa monture ne l'écrase dans son agonie. Artoria Pendragon plissa les yeux à la vue de la flèche qui saillait dans le poitrail de son étalon. Un instant après, elle était debout et courrait vers l'abri des arbres de la forêt. D'autres traits se mirent siffler à ses oreilles. Les tireurs n'étaient guère expérimentés et leurs projectiles s'égarèrent dans les ramures ou bien se fichèrent dans les troncs proches.

L'écuyère se retourna pour voir des gobelins sortir des bosquets. Leur chef était un orque énorme, armé d'un fouet. Il frappait sans ménagement ses subordonnés, les injuriant, parce qu'ils ne courraient pas assez vite à sa poursuite. Artoria n'était pas encore prête à mourir. Elle s'élança parmi les bosquets, déchirants ses vêtements dans les ronces, giflée par les branches basses. L'apprentie chevalier émergea à flanc de colline, son pied glissa et elle roula en bas de la pente, au milieu d'une pluie de gravillons. Sans prendre la peine de vérifier ses blessures, l'adolescente reprit sa course. Elle pataugea dans un ruisseau et monta vers la colline suivante.

Un croassement retentit au-dessus d'elle. Se retournant, Artoria Pendragon vit que le corbeau cerclait. D'un coup d'aile, il repartit en direction des gobelins déployés de l'autre côté de l'étroit vallon. Alors que l'un des peaux vertes se tournait vers lui, il fit demi-tour pour filer comme une flèche vers Saber, poussant à nouveau son cri en effectuant un virage au-dessus de sa tête. Pas étonnant que les gobelins la retrouvent toujours. Le corbeau se comportait comme une sorte de guide.

Traquée, l'écuyère vit soudain un étroit tunnel. Les pierres qui formaient le chambranle étaient clairement le travail d'êtres intelligents. Toutefois, le gel avait fendillé le rocher et des racines se déployaient en éventail. S'il y avait sans doute eu un jour une porte pour clore le passage, celle ci avait disparu depuis longtemps.

Saber hésita un bref instant. Elle était pour le moment cachée des yeux des gobelins par les arbres et le relief accidenté. Cependant, les créatures avaient dû poursuivre leur chemin pour se déployer et la rabattre. Le sommet de la colline était nu. Elle y serait exposée de toute part aux yeux et aux projectiles des peaux vertes. Artoria n'avait donc pas le choix.

Elle se servit de sa guimpe pour repousser les toiles d'araignées et le rideau de racines qui pendait de la voûte. L'intérieur était totalement obscur. Toutefois, elle avait des sens très développés. Le sol était plat, pavé… c'était un travail soigné. Probablement un passage construit par les Nains. Artoria pressa le pas pour s'éloigner de l'entrée. Elle marchait depuis peut-être une demi-lieue quand elle remarqua quelque chose au sol. L'adolescente s'approcha et reconnut un squelette. Probablement un voyageur qui avait fini par s'égarer dans les ténèbres. La princesse de la nuit s'agenouilla pour fouiller le corps. Il avait une bourse remplie et une dague qui ne lui serait sans doute plus guère utile. Elle se les appropria, le visage fermé.

Le couloir s'élargissait à cet endroit, sans doute pour former une pièce de taille conséquente. Toutefois, sa vue ne portait qu'à quelques mètres dans des ténèbres aussi profondes. La jeune fille ramassa quelques petites pierres et les lança l'une après l'autre. Les cailloux heurtèrent les parois dans toutes les directions. Avec prudence, Saber longea le mur à sa droite. Au bout d'une dizaine de pas, ses doigts ne trouvèrent que le vide. Il y avait un passage. L'air y avait l'haleine froide et humide des souterrains insuffisamment aérés. L'écuyère ne voyait qu'un couloir en très légère pente. Elle continua sa route première encore une dizaine de mètres et se heurta à un nouveau vide.

En fait, la salle était le croisement de plusieurs dizaines de galeries. Au bout d'un long moment, Saber sentit un courant d'air venu d'un des passages. Elle pressa le pas et vit bientôt la lumière du jour.

Artoria ressortit par un passage exactement semblable à celui par lequel elle avait accédé au monde souterrain. Comme pour ce dernier, l'entrée était située à flanc de colline. Le soleil qui l'accueilli était bas car l'écuyère avait marché de longues heures, parcourant sans doute une dizaine de lieues.

* * *

Malgré sa fatigue, Artoria avait progressé toute la nuit. La perte de son étalon était un coup très dur. Ses sacoches et sa couverture avaient disparu avec lui, ce qui était gênant. Plus grave, la seule manière qui lui restait de progresser était la marche. Et pour comble de malheur, elle émergea des collines au petit matin pour se retrouver face à la plaine de la Bjoulsae.

L'homme avait marqué la région de son empreinte. Il avait tracé routes et champs, élevé les fermettes et les hameaux qui s'étendaient à ses pieds. Le tout était éclairé par un beau soleil d'été. Cela aurait un jour plaisant pour les habitants. Seulement, le plus proche village se trouvait à l'abandon, les portes fracassées, les meubles et des objets du quotidiens, brisés, abandonnés dans la rue, détruits pour le goût de détruire.

Les avant-gardes de l'armée orque étaient passées. Ce n'était pourtant pas le plus grave. Elle pouvait voir la grande route royale au nord-est, elle décrivait une large courbe avant de continuer au sud. Malgré la distance, l'apprentie chevalier pouvait voir la horde qui s'avançait sur toute la largeur de la chaussée.

Sans s'arrêter, elle reprit sa course plein sud.

La chance lui sourit lorsqu'elle trouva un ruisseau encaissé, dissimulé des deux côtés par des haies d'arbres. Les éclaireurs gobelins ne pouvaient la voir et le cours d'eau la conduirait forcément à la Bjousae. Là, il lui faudrait aviser.

Au bout d'une heure de marche, elle atteignit le cadavre d'un lézard ailé comme ceux qui servaient de monture aérienne aux gobelins. La bestiole avait été transpercée par une flèche qui saillait dans sa poitrine. Elle s'était ensuite abattue au sol et dans les convulsions de l'agonie s'était retournée pour noyer son cavalier. Artoria ne voyait que le bras du gobelin sous la dépouille.

Ce fut sa seule rencontre avec l'ennemi et elle la rassura un peu. La deuxième nuit, depuis la perte de sa monture, l'apprentie chevalier atteignit un petit village sur la Bjoulsae. Les maisons sur pilotis avaient été pillées, abandonnées. Encore une fois, il n'y avait que des cadavres de gens âgés abandonné sur place. Il lui fallait traverser. Cependant, il ne restait aucune barque d'aucune sorte.

Par dépit, Saber descendit le cours d'eau. La lune en faucille illuminait faiblement la rive du fleuve. Le vent se taisait, et la faune troublée par les événements des derniers jours se cachait. La paix et le calme du paysage apaisa quelque peu la jeune fille.

Un tronc impeccablement scié et démuni de ses banches avait touché ici la rive, sans doute un oublié d'une cargaison de bois flotté à destination de l'aval.

En dépit de sa pâleur de porcelaine et de sa frêle silhouette de jeune fille, Artoria Pendragon avait un cœur de dragon immature dans sa poitrine. Ce dernier lui donnait une force terrible. Elle poussa le tronc, s'engageant à sa suite dans l'eau fraiche. L'onde gardait heureusement une partie de la chaleur du soleil de l'été.

Accrochée au tronc, l'écuyère écoutait de toutes ses oreilles. Si la rive est – d'où elle venait- était parfaitement silencieuse, des hennissements de chevaux provenaient de la rive ouest. Précautionneusement, Saber se tourna de ce côté. Il y avait là l'éclat d'un feu de camp. Les cavaliers qui s'y étaient installés avaient été surpris en pleine nuit. Des silhouettes s'affrontaient en ombres chinoises au milieu des cris, des heurts d'acier. L'écuyère fut doublement heureuse de la pénombre de la nuit. L'absence de lumière dissimulait le tronc auquel elle s'accrochait. En retour, elle lui cachait une nouvelle scène d'horreur.

Au levé du soleil, Saber toucha terre dans une anse boueuse. Le brouillard matinal masquait les bosquets qui poussaient au bord de l'eau. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie alentour, quoique le sol garde l'empreinte de milliers de pas qui se dirigeaient vers l'ouest. Quelques heures plus tard, plaquée dans le bas côté d'une route, la jeune fille vit passer des gobelins sur un chariot d'approvisionnement tiré par des bœufs. C'était rageant, quoi qu'Artoria fasse, elle restait à l'arrière des positions ennemies. Une chose, cependant, s'était améliorée. Elle était à présent près de Refuge, sur la bonne rive du fleuve. Le but de son voyage n'était plus très loin.

* * *

Artoria Pendragon courut lorsque le capitaine des arbalétriers le lui dit. Le passage était effectivement délicat. Les deux camps se trouvaient de part et d'autre de l'Osma, un affluent de la Bjoulsae. Pour traverser la rivière, il fallait franchir un pont flotté et fortifié qui était, en fait, la raison d'être de ces forts de bois. Les chaînes qui reliaient les petites embarcations étaient chargées d'arrêter les longues pirogues de guerre des gobelins.

Alors que la jeune fille courait, pliés en deux, pour gagner l'autre rive, elle put voir les nombreux archers à leurs postes. Ces hommes avaient des casques circulaires avec une pointe et une bordure de fourrure de laquelle pendait un camail de fer qui ne laissait apparent que leurs visages. Une brigantine verte ornée du blason aux trois roses de la Ménévie les vêtait, les bras et les jambes se couvraient de maille. Ils se servaient d'arcs d'if aussi grands qu'un homme. À la ceinture pendait un carquois garnis de longues flèches.

Saber s'accrocha à un pieu lorsque le pont se mit à tanguer, secoué par la chute de lourdes pierres soulevant de hautes gerbes d'eau. Elle se tourna en direction des tirs pour découvrir un retranchement de terre levée renforcé de mantelets protégeant une batterie de pierriers brétons. Après leur salve à l'encontre des pirogues gobelines, ils étaient en cours de rechargement.

Avancez, ragea l'officier, on est sous le feu ennemi !

Effectivement, on pouvait entendre le bruit des flèches qui heurtaient la palissade suspendue au dessus de l'eau. Cela évoquait la grêle, mais les archers brétons qui s'abritaient derrière les troncs n'en menaient pas large.

Artoria serra les dents et s'efforça de reprendre l'avance. Ils arrivèrent ainsi à la porte du fort de bois. L'entrée côté rivière était ouverte, bien que gardée par une section de vougiers portant des brigantines, la tête coiffée d'une salade à visière fixe et couvre-nuque.

Ils pénétrèrent en même temps que des cavaliers légers assis sur de hautes selles décorées. Ces hommes étaient imprégnés de l'odeur de la transpiration, de la fumée et celle cuivrée du sang. Leurs armes étaient émoussées et certaines montures portaient les cadavres de leurs cavaliers couchés par le travers.

Le camp, en dépit de sa taille réduite, grouillait de monde. Il y régnait une atmosphère de précipitation, de violence. Au pied du mur nord, des hommes s'occupaient de recharger leurs arbalètes, avant de grimper l'échelle jusqu'au chemin de ronde. Ils s'y joignaient à d'autres défenseurs qui jetaient des pierres sur des adversaires invisibles... mais bruyants... que l'on deviné pressés de l'autre côté du rempart de bois.

Des centaines de nattes étaient étendues, à même la terre, pour accueillir les blessés. Les bonnes prêtresses de Kynareth s'occupaient de les soigner. Un prêtre d'Arkay à longue barbe blanche, entouré de deux assistants armés d'encensoirs, se chargeait de donner l'ultime sacrement aux mourants.

Venez, poursuivis son guide, le capitaine va vous recevoir.

Au milieu des tentes rondes qui s'alignaient contre le mur ouest, une d'elle se rendait particulièrement remarquable par sa taille. Ce véritable château de toile était centré sur une vaste table qu'entourait des chevaliers en armure, heaumes au creux du bras, penchés sur les cartes qui y étaient étalées. Artoria fut conduits devant un noble seigneur vêtu d'un pourpoint de soie bordée de zibeline et un chaperon écarlate. La ceinture à sa taille retenait un fourreau d'épée décoré de plaques d'orfèvreries où brillait un arc en ciel de pierres précieuses.

\- Soyez la bienvenue, je suis le capitaine de Hauteclair. J'ai pour mission d'évacuer tous les habitants que je trouverais et les réserves de nourriture des villages proches.


	5. Chapitre 5 Le siège

**Le jaque est le nom donné à plusieurs types d'armure. Il couvre le torse et les bras descendant jusqu'au dessus du genou. Certains sont faits de mailles et ne sont alors que des hauberts. Le jaque de tissu est une armure faite de plusieurs couches de tissu épais.**

**Le gambison est une armure d'épaisse étoffe rembourrée de filasse ou de coton piqué.**

**Le hoqueton est le nom du vêtement orné d'armoiries que les hommes d'armes portent par-dessus leur armure. Il fait partie de la livrée (l'équivalent de l'uniforme médiéval). Toutefois, certains gens de pieds n'ont pas d'autre armure que l'hoqueton qui doit alors certainement être fait de plusieurs couches de tissu épais.**

**Au moyen-âge, un même nom peut désigner plusieurs armures différentes... ou l'inverse, une même armure peut être désigné par plusieurs noms, d'où un certain flou artistique dans les désignations. **

**Le siège**

**(Première partie)**

30 Mi-l'an 3E 417

Le fleuve Bjoulsae s'écoulait vers le sud, calme et puissant, pourtant si difficile à dominer, et parfois mortel. Là où il rejoignait la côte, les hommes s'étaient rassemblés en leurs premières sociétés, élevant la ville de Refuge, parfois aussi appelée Haltevoie.

Le capitaine Hauteclaire, commandant des soldats qui s'entassaient sur le pont de la caraque, regardait en direction de Refuge. Il montra les régiments d'orques qui tournoyaient autour des remparts, ainsi que les vouivres qui volaient hauts au-dessus des toits. Il interpela Artoria Pendragon :

\- Les rejetons des porcs commencent à invertir la ville, pourtant je doute que le siège soit déjà complet. Quant aux vouivres, elles se contentent d'effrayer la population. Les soldats sur les quais sont des Brétons et les bannières qui flottent sur les tours sont celles de la Ménévie.

Alors que les navires se rapprochaient de la rive, la nature des rubans de fumées qui entouraient Refuge se précisa. Les foyers ne se trouvaient pas entre ses murs, mais bien à l'extérieur. Les villages et les fermes construits au milieu des champs avaient été incendiés par les envahisseurs. De même, les faubourgs au nord de la ville brûlaient.

Dès que les navires touchèrent les quais, la folie sembla s'emparer des lieux. Une cohue de civils se précipita en hurlant, cherchant à grimper à bord. Des hommes appelaient. Des femmes en pleurs levaient au-dessus de leur tête des enfants terrorisés.

Le capitaine Hauteclaire jeta des ordres pour qu'un cordon de sécurité se déploie et empêche la foule de prendre d'assaut ses navires :

\- Mais pourquoi règne-t-il une telle panique ? S'enquit Artoria.

L'officier voulut répondre, cependant une ombre gigantesque cacha le soleil. L'écuyère se tourna vers le ciel, suivant des yeux une vouivre qui s'éloignait. D'autres se rassemblèrent et plongèrent sur le port. Les gobelins montés sur leurs dos décochèrent des flèches au hasard, dispersant la foule au milieu de grands cris. Sur les toits des entrepôts, des arbalétriers ripostèrent comme ils le pouvaient. Cependant, les cousins des dragons se dispersaient déjà. En repartant, un des monstres ailés referma ses serres sur un soldat horrifié, l'emportant dans les airs d'un coup d'aile.

Artoria Pendragon ne réagit que par un rétrécissement de ses magnifiques yeux verts, ne montrant guère la colère qui bouillonnait en elle. Pourtant son impuissance l'ulcérait. À ses côtés, le capitaine Hauteclaire distribuait déjà ses ordres. Il fallait décharger le grain chargé à bord des navires, ainsi que les hommes pour qu'ils renforcent la garnison. Une fois ceci fait, les navires pourraient se charger d'un maximum de femmes, d'enfants et de vieillards pour les évacuer jusqu'à l'île de Balfiera.

Sans attendre que les soldats mettent en place la rampe d'accès, Artoria sauta à terre et courut jusqu'à la plus proche poterne. Les gardes, occupés à calmer les civils, ou les yeux tournés vers le ciel ne l'empêchèrent pas d'entrer. Malheureusement, la ville était plongée dans un véritable chaos et elle dut se faufiler parmi la foule qui tournait en rond. Artoria atteignit ainsi une place où des soldats debout sur un chariot de l'armée jetaient aux hommes des armes variées... Le roi Eadwyre en était réduit à cette extrémité ? Recruter tous les volontaires ? Fallait-il qu'il craigne la défaite.

N'ayant plus qu'une lance prise à un gobelin en guise d'arme, Artoria se pressa parmi ceux qui cherchaient à obtenir de quoi se défendre et récupéra un écu en forme de larme portant les trois roses de la Ménévie, ainsi qu'une épée large dans son fourreau.

Bien qu'armée, la jeune fille était à présent encore plus inquiète. Comme tous les fuyards qui courraient d'un abri à l'autre, elle jetait par instant des coups d'œil furtifs vers le ciel et... une vouivre poussa un cri strident, un arbalétrier l'avait touché. Grièvement blessé, le serpent ailé tomba droit sur elle !

* * *

Artoria se jeta en avant, boula puis s'immobilisa en heurtant une porte. Derrière elle un grand choc précéda une pluie de planches et de tuiles brisées. Bien que légèrement contusionné, l'apprentie chevalier se releva prestement. Elle se retourna pour découvrir une maison effondrée. De ses débris émergea la vouivre blessée. Bien qu'une de ses ailes soit cassée et que le sang macule son poitrail, le monstre était encore combattif. Fixant l'écuyère qui venait de dégainer son épée, il se jeta en avant.

**Prana Burst ! **La lame tourbillonna entre les mains de l'adolescente, traçant des sillons sanglants sur les écailles du cousin du dragon. La puissance qu'elle tirait de son cœur rendait Artoria plus rapide et agile que la plupart des hommes. Elle esquiva deux attaques coup sur coup sauf qu'à la troisième... un coup d'aile la projeta en arrière. Elle avait paré de justesse de son bouclier. Cependant, la vouivre était si puissante que son corps entier encaissa. Chancelante, la jeune femme sentit le goût cuivré du sang dans sa bouche.

Son adversaire présentait un aspect pitoyable. Ses écailles poissées d'écarlate, il agonisait. La bête ailée ne pouvait plus que mordre dans le vide, se traînant au sol à la recherche de la chevalière. Artoria frappa deux fois la tête pour pousser le monstre à reculer puis sa lame pénétra profondément dans le cœur du cousin du dragon. Après un dernier cri, la bête s'effondra comme une masse.

L'apprentie chevalier vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas de blessure grave. Grâce à ses capacités naturelles de guérison, les égratignures reçues se refermeraient d'elles-mêmes. Essuyant sa lame, elle la rengaina et voulut repartir en direction du palais. Les hommes qui avaient assisté au combat la laissèrent passer, stupéfaits de la vaillance que venaient de démontrer cette jolie adolescente blonde, vêtue d'une cotte bleue salie portée sur une chemise défraîchie.

Des soldats en jaque ou en gambison argentés, ornés des armories de Ménévie, s'avancèrent vers elle. Ils avaient des coiffures de tête variées, le plus souvent des Chapel-de-fer ou des salades, voire de simple cervelière. Il s'agissait de franc-archers (1) armés d'arbalètes, de dagues perce-mailles et de grands pavois qu'ils portaient dans le dos, une milice de bourgeois de la cité. Leur chef, l'interpella :

\- Merci d'avoir achevé ce monstre. Pouvons-nous vous aider ? Vous semblez... Perdue !

Son regard s'appesantit sur sa robe. Cinq jours à dormir dans les bois... et surtout le sang de l'ogre tué lors de la bataille de la Bjoulsae en avait fait une ruine.

\- Je suis Artoria Pendragon, écuyère venue du château de Tournelle. Pourriez-vous m'escorter jusqu'au palais ? Je dois parler au roi. J'ai des messages pour lui, dont un de son fils, le prince Pélage.

Bien qu'elle soit aussi sale qu'une mendiante, l'autorité naturelle du Roi des Chevaliers restait intacte. Le jeune officier s'inclina :

\- Bien sûr, damoiselle Pendragon.

* * *

Refuge, la Ville aux Murailles de Marbre Blanc était l'une des plus glorieuse cité de l'ouest de Tamriel. Sa beauté était remarquable et son passé en faisait le lustre.

Ses magnifiques murailles n'étaient certes pas de marbre blanc contrairement à ce que son surnom pouvait le faire croire, mais leur blancheur impressionnait les arrivants. De plus, elles se trouvaient jalonnées de hautes tours aux toits en poivrière. Le cours du fleuve Bjoulsae baignait le pied des murs, renforçant l'obstacle qu'ils représentaient dans son périmètre est.

La ville enserrée par les fortifications se trouvait divisée en six quartiers : résidentiel, temple, marché, banque, palais, mage et port. Le commerce florissant permettait aux négociants de la ville de se construire de grandes demeures et les mendiants étaient rares.

Les monuments remarquables de Refuge incluaient la guilde des mages, une grande demeure à deux étages aux toits d'ardoise. À côté se trouvait le Chironasium, un atelier d'enchantement. La cathédrale des Divins avec son haut clocher pouvait être vue en tout point de la ville. Quant au château du roi, il s'agissait d'un grand manoir entouré par ses propres murailles.

* * *

La présence des franc-archers permit à Artoria de franchir les portes du palais. Cependant, ceux-ci ne purent la conduire plus loin. Elle continua donc seule.

Les lieux étaient plongés en plein chaos. Des gardes crapahutaient sur les toits, sans respect pour les tuiles rouges. Arcs en mains, ils tiraient des flèches sur les vouivres qui tournoyaient dans le ciel.

Au sol, des courriers arrivaient à cheval et au galop, évitant les serviteurs, qui semblaient courir sans raison, d'un bâtiment à l'autre. L'entrée du manoir avait été transformée en camp retranché. Plus d'une centaine de soldats se tenaient au pied des escaliers, prêts à repousser un coup de force sur la personne royale. Les portes restaient cependant grandes ouvertes, et des messagers entraient ou sortaient à chaque instant.

Artoria se dirigea vers l'issue mais un robuste sergent accompagné de deux hommes d'arme s'interposa. Il s'agissait de gardes de Refuge, portant des hoquetons verts et des capes de même couleur doublée de fourrure, comme le bord de leur casque rond. La main sur le pommeau de leurs épées, ils l'écoutèrent avant d'appeler Gayal, le capitaine de la garnison du palais. Elle dut répéter son histoire à ce dernier.

Le jeune officier avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle termina :

\- Suivez-moi, il faut avertir le roi.

À sa suite, Artoria parcourut les salons et les somptueux corridors du palais royal. Là, tout n'était que splendeur et magnificence. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une porte gardée par deux chevaliers portant les armures de l'ordre de la Rose.

\- Attendez ici !

* * *

La salle du trône était une grande pièce très haute dont les murs étaient bordés de colonnades. Sous une immense bannière alternant les fleurs de lys et les trois roses de Ménévie, une volée de marche conduisait à un damier où l'on voyait deux trônes.

Celui de gauche était occupé par Eadwyre, beau vieillard aux cheveux et à la broussailleuse barbe blanche, le front ceint d'une couronne d'or. Son épouse, la reine elfe noire Barenzia, portait une tiare formant deux ailes de part et d'autre de son visage. Le diadème, lui aussi en or était incrusté de plusieurs rubis d'une immense valeur.

Le capitaine Gayal, portant une version mieux coupé de l'uniforme vert de la Garde de Refuge s'avança jusqu'au pied des marches conduisant au trône. Le vieux roi l'aperçu et lui ordonna de relever la tête :

\- Votre Majesté, je suis au regret d'être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Une jeune femme vient de se présenter. Elle rapporte que le prince Pélage a trouvé la mort en défendant le pont de la Bjoulsae il y a cinq jours de cela. Elle rapporte également que le château de Tournelle a été pris et détruit. Le comte de La Roche serait au nombre des morts.

Le vieux roi pencha la tête, anéanti par la nouvelle. Sa belle épouse à la peau d'un gris sombre, aux oreilles pointues et aux yeux rouges si typiques des Dunmer lui prit la main et la pressa. En dépit de leurs différences, leur lutte contre Jagarn Tharn, l'usurpateur du trône impérial les avait rapproché et avait fait naître l'amour entre eux. Pélage étant le fils de Carolyna, la première épouse d'Eadwyre, Barenzia était donc bien moins affectée que son mari. Une fois encore, elle fut la force du roi :

\- Comment s'appelle cette messagère ?

\- Artoria Pendragon, Votre Majesté. Elle dit être une écuyère en apprentissage au château de Tournelle et la seule survivante du massacre de ses habitants.

\- Écuyère ?

La reine elfe noire fronça les sourcils :

\- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas, Votre Majesté... moins de seize ans, en tout cas.

\- Et elle a traversé les lignes ennemies, jusqu'à Refuge ?

La question était purement rhétorique et Gayal se contenta d'acquiescer.

\- Vous la croyez ?

\- Oui, Votre Majesté. Lorsqu'elle parle on l'écoute, sa personnalité semble étrangère au mensonge. Et puis, pour tout dire, avec ses vêtements en loque, elle pourrait avoir traversé Oblivion en rampant !

\- Très bien, conduisez-la à une salle de bain et trouvez-lui des vêtements à sa taille. Dites-lui qu'elle sera convoquée lorsqu'elle aura mangé et sera présentable.

Barenzia se tourna vers son époux. Cela donnerait aussi à son mari le temps de surmonter le choc de ces catastrophiques nouvelles.

* * *

Un bain!

Ce n'était que de l'eau chaude et du savon !

Certes !

Mais en dernière analyse, il s'agissait surtout du luxe ultime qui arrachait l'être civilisé à la fange de la sauvagerie. Pour un peu, Saber aurait oublié son contrôle habituel pour afficher un sourire béat indigne d'elle. Comme une servante lui versait de l'eau chaude pour rincer ses cheveux, elle s'ébroua.

Se redressant dans la large bassine de bois intérieurement recouverte de tissu (pour éviter les échardes) elle s'enroula dans la serviette merveilleuse moelleuse qu'on lui tendait. Une fois séchée, Saber s'habilla avec l'aide des jeunes filles qui l'avaient prise en charge.

Les vêtements qu'on lui avait préparés n'étaient pas ceux d'une paysanne. Sur une chemise - un sous-vêtement semblable à une chemise de nuit- et une cotte lacée de tissu gris, elle revêtit une robe bleue dont les manches amovibles étaient en brocard blanc brodé de fleurs rouges.

Une fois ses cheveux réunis en une tresse enroulée à l'arrière de sa tête, Artoria se sentit parfaitement prête pour son prochain affrontement... En effet, elle ne voyait pas autrement sa convocation auprès du roi. Un combat où sa langue serait son épée.

* * *

Une nouvelle fois, à présent guidée par un serviteur, Saber traversa les longs couloirs du manoir. Partout des meubles de prix, des panoplies d'armes, des tapisseries et des tableaux captaient le regard. De loin en loin, des hallebardiers gardaient des portes ou des intersections. En tant normal, la majesté des lieux était certaine. Hélas, la présence de messagers courant sur les tapis rouges ou d'officiers en armures bosselés, souillés par la crasse des combats rappelaient la situation précaire de Refuge.

Enfin, ils parvinrent aux hautes portes de la salle du trône. Le chambellan entra devant elle et frappa le sol de sa hallebarde de cérémonie :

\- Artoria Pendragon de Tournelle.

Le dignitaire semblait presque gêné de n'avoir aucun titre à rajouter. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il soit courant que des individus de basse extraction soient amenés en présence du roi Eadwyre de Ménévie.

Dans la salle du trône, chevaliers encore salis par les combats, chefs mercenaires aux brillants atours, conseillers chenus et courtisans parfumés se disputaient autour d'un plan de la ville où des pions figuraient soldats et cavaliers. La plupart d'entre eux ne levèrent pas les yeux, pressés d'appuyer leur point de vue. Seuls quelques curieux tournèrent le regard vers l'entrée... et oublièrent de respirer.

D'un pas élégant, le port de tête bien droit, les yeux fixés devant elle, la plus belle jeune fille qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue marchait sur l'épais tapis qui conduisait aux pieds de l'estrade royale. Avec ses cheveux comme poudré d'or, sa silhouette délicate et gracieuse, sa peau pâle, elle était vraiment d'une beauté époustouflante.

Là où ils attendaient une "paysanne" se présentait la noblesse incarnée. Il n'y avait aucune trace de timidité dans sa manière de fouler le sol de la salle du trône.

Intrigués par ceux qui avaient soudain quitté la conversation animée autour de la table des cartes, d'autres levèrent les yeux et se trouvèrent magnétisés à leur tour. La conversation s'éteignit, remplacé par des chuchotements surpris.

Tel était l'effet de la compétence _Charisme_ au _rang B_.

Le roi Eadwyre et la reine Barenzia n'étaient pas les moins surpris. En attendant la jeune fille, ils s'étaient renseignés sur elle. Certes, le capitaine Gayal avait dit qu'elle était belle et d'une grande dignité naturelle. Seulement, il s'agissait encore d'un jeune homme forcément touché par le romantisme suscité par l'arrivée d'une jeune héroïne en ces heures noires. Face à la pure jeune fille qui s'avançait vers eux, le couple royal eut quelques peines à l'imaginer en train de terrasser une vouivre. Ainsi que l'avaient rapporté les Franc-archers qui l'avaient conduite au palais.

Arrivée aux pieds des marches, Saber surprit toutes les personnes présentes en mettant un genou à terre une main sur le cœur... comme un chevalier ! Alors qu'elle aurait du faire la révérence... comme le lui avait pourtant montré le Chambellan.

\- Votre Majesté, moi, Artoria Pendragon écuyer au château de Tournelle, réponds à votre convocation. Quels sont vos ordres ô Eadwyre, mon souverain ?

La voix douce comme la soie mais ferme comme l'acier résonna clairement dans toute la salle.

En dépit de sa tristesse, le roi eut un sourire :

\- Damoiselle Pendragon, votre seigneur vous remercie de votre loyauté. Nous désirons savoir comment vous avez rencontré mon noble fils et s'il est vrai qu'il soit... mort.

Artoria s'inclina. Pour la troisième fois depuis son arrivée au palais, elle raconta son épopée, la destruction de Tournelle, la rencontre avec Rin Tohsaka - elle montra la lettre que la Magus devait apporter au comte de La Roche. Enfin Saber en vient à ce qu'elle avait vu de la bataille de la Bjoulsae.

\- Votre Majesté, j'ai été impuissante à sauver le prince Pélage. Je ne puis faire amende pour mon mien échec, et vous prie de m'en tenir pour responsable.

La reine Barenzia leva une main :

\- Non, damoiselle Pendragon. Mon mari ne saurait vous tenir rigueur de ne pas avoir sauvé Son Altesse Princière là où une armée y a échoué avant vous. Relevez la tête, il ne saurait être question de vous punir, nous tenons plutôt à vous récompenser pour les risques que vous avez pris en venant nous informer du trépas du noble fils de notre royal époux.

Il y eut un silence et Barenzia dut répéter à Artoria de relever la tête pour qu'elle s'exécute enfin. Eadwyre intervint alors :

\- Le prince Pélage vous a-t-il confié quelques dernières paroles à nous communiquer ?

\- Assurément, Votre Majesté. Il m'a demandé de vous rapporter sa défaite et...

L'adolescente ne put totalement dissimuler les violentes émotions qui la traversèrent. Comme un écho, elle entendit la voix de Shiro, en colère, alors qu'il reprochait aux Chevaliers de la Table Ronde de n'avoir jamais osé la contredire : " Le rôle d'un sujet n'est-il pas aussi de dire à son roi qu'il se trompe ?! N'est pas aussi une expression de sa loyauté que de lui éviter les erreurs qui pourraient condamner son royaume ?" La situation se trouvait inversée. À présent, c'était à elle de parler mais la vérité se nouait dans sa gorge. Saber comprenait soudain pourquoi ses chevaliers étaient resté silencieux... jusqu'à la révolte. " Oh, Mordred, Lancelot, Tristan, pardon !" murmura-t-elle en elle-même.

La voix douce de Barenzia coupa sur ses tourments :

\- Damoiselle Pendragon, s'il y a quelques dures paroles que vous ayez à nous transmettre, croyez bien que nous ne confondrons pas le messager et la teneur du message.

\- Madame, je vous remercie pour ces gentilles paroles, mais il ne s'agit pas de cela.

Saber soupira et se tourna vers Eadwyre :

\- Votre Majesté, les derniers mots de votre fils ont simplement été de vous conseiller de vous enfermer derrière les murailles de Refuge et en accepter le siège. Néanmoins... je vous conjure de ne point suivre ce conseil, mon roi !

La véhémence de la jeune fille surprit le vieux monarque, mais Artoria continuait :

\- Sans doute est-ce que mes paroles dépassent de loin ma condition, et je suis prête à en répondre de la manière dont le voudra Votre Majesté. Toutefois, je ne parle pas par manque de respect, mais dans le seul désir de remplir mon devoir de sujet du roi de Ménévie. Si vous abandonnez la campagne à l'ennemi, vous ne vous retrancherez derrière les murailles de Refuge que pour y mourir !

Bien que les courtisans murmurent entre eux, parfois d'un ton colérique, Eadwyre semblait plus surpris qu'autre chose :

\- Pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi se réfugier derrière les murs de Refuge conduirait à notre chute ?

\- Sire, un siège est un conflit d'attrition. Le gagne celui qui peut assurer le mieux son ravitaillement et le renouvellement de ses forces. Si nous abandonnons la campagne à l'ennemi, il sera libre d'y puiser des vivres à volonté. Inversement, en gardant des forces hors des murs, nous pouvons tendre des embuscades à ses convois et à ses fourrageurs, l'affamer, l'épuiser. Plus encore, face à un ennemi si puissant, c'est se targuer de vains fantasmes que de vouloir engager toute son armée en un point dans l'espoir de remporter une "bataille décisive". Recourir à l'épreuve de force face à un ennemi plus puissant que soi revient à jouer son jeu. Il nous contrerait sans peine avec sa supériorité numérique et nous ne ferions que lui offrir la victoire. Notre seule option est de... faire durer le conflit. Rester en vie jusqu'à ce que le renfort d'autres royaumes ou de l'Empereur nous parvienne. Ainsi, en dispersant l'ennemi entre plusieurs foyers de résistance, nous l'empêchons de nous contrer en un seul point et de nous y écraser en une seule fois.

L'explication provoqua un choc parmi les courtisans. Certains chefs mercenaires et capitaines de grand renoms approuvèrent vigoureusement car ils avaient soutenus des positions similaires contre les conseillers et les caudataires surtout désireux de regrouper en ville le maximum de soldats pour les protéger... pardon, protéger le roi.

\- Brillant !

Surprise, Artoria regarda la reine Barenzia qui applaudissait.

\- Mon époux, je vous enjoins de tenir compte de ce distingué avis.

Le roi se leva et demanda l'épée du chevalier qui se tenait de garde à côté du trône, puis commença à descendre les marches :

\- Surprenant que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune ait une telle connaissance de l'art de la guerre. Damoiselle Pendragon, avez-vous eu de bons professeurs ?

\- Les meilleurs, Votre Majesté.

Ector, Merlin, Bedivere... et, avec le comportement de Shiro face à Berserker et Rider, un excellent exemple de ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire.

\- Dame Pendragon, jurez-vous de toujours suivre les enseignements des divins et de croire en leur commandement ?

\- Je le jure.

\- Dame Pendragon jurez-vous de défendre le culte des Neuf Divins ?

\- Je le jure.

Eadwyre énuméra d'autres serments: le respect des faibles dont elle devait être le protecteur ; l'amour de la Ménévie le pays où elle était née ; qu'elle ne devait jamais fuir devant l'ennemi ; qu'elle devait combattre avec acharnement les ennemis des Neuf ; qu'elle devait remplir ses devoirs féodaux tant qu'ils ne s'opposent pas aux commandements des divins ; qu'elle ne devait jamais mentir et toujours rester fidèle à sa parole ; qu'elle devait être généreuse ; enfin qu'elle devait toujours être le champion du droit et du bien contre l'injustice et le mal. Chaque fois, elle jura, comprenant progressivement où cette cérémonie improvisée la conduisait.

\- Alors, dame Artoria Pendragon, nous vous reconnaissons comme chevalier de l'Ordre de la Rose et - en tant que Grand Maître - nous vous acceptons en son sein.

L'épée frappa chaque épaule puis se posa sur le sommet de sa tête.

\- Levez-vous Artoria Pendragon preux chevalier de la Rose.

Comme elle obéissait, il la sera contre lui à deux reprises avant de se tourner vers les courtisans :

\- Je reconnais celle-ci comme ma sœur. Ensemble, nous marcherons jusque dans les ténèbres de la vallée de la mort.

Les autres reprirent cette phrase en chœur avant de terminer par un triple hourra.

* * *

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent fertiles en affrontements. Le roi avait placé Artoria à la tête d'une vingtaine d'hommes, mélange de paysans équipés de surplus de l'armée ou d'outils agricoles, encadrés par quelques hommes d'armes et des archers. Commandés par Saber, ils remportèrent plusieurs escarmouches et participèrent même à deux combats plus importants.

Le premier d'entre eux opposa une force dirigée par un seigneur de Ménévie, quelques centaines d'hommes, dont des chevaliers, des hommes d'armes et des archers à un groupe moins nombreux de gobelins des forêts. Ils comportaient des chevaucheurs d'araignées, de loups, des archers et des lanciers. Leurs armes étaient de mauvaise qualité et leurs armures se composaient d'ossements.

La bataille ne dura que quelques minutes, la charge des chevaliers brisant le cœur du dispositif ennemis avant que les archers montés et les fantassins réduisent en pièce le reste de la meute braillarde.

Lors du second combat, le roi Eadwyre mena lui-même la charge contre un convoi de ravitaillement pris en embuscade. Les mercenaires barbares, appuyés par un minotaure se défendirent vaillamment, toutefois les chevaliers brétons étaient plus nombreux et bénéficiaient de l'avantage de la surprise. Au terme d'une bataille brève et violente, ils taillèrent en pièce les envahisseurs. Artoria fut particulièrement impressionnée par la vision du monstre à tête de taureau, mort mais maintenu debout par la dizaine de lances de cavalerie qui le transperçait.

Néanmoins, le plus souvent la petite troupe d'Artoria opérait seule. Il lui fallait se glisser entre les patrouilles des envahisseurs, monter des embuscades... et courir, poursuivis par les ennemis. La plaine de la Bjoulsae grouillait d'ennemis attaquant les villages, assiégeant les forts et les châteaux.

Au neuvième jour de l'invasion, le 3 Hautzenith, les orques avaient pris toutes les localités de la plaine de la Bjoulsae à l'exception de Refuge.

* * *

(1) Les Franc-archers sont des miliciens levés dans la population bourgeoise, assez riche pour s'acheter des armes et des armures. Ils s'entraînent chaque sundas (le dimanche de la semaine de Tamriel). Le terme "franc" veut ici dire "libre" dans le sens qu'ils n'appartiennent pas à une armée seigneuriale mais sont recrutés par les villes. Quant à "archer", il prête à confusion parce que, neuf fois sur dix ces miliciens combattent à l'arbalète, arme précise et puissante qui ne demande pas un entraînement aussi poussé que l'arc.


	6. Chapitre 6 Le Siège (2)

**À nouveau, un peu de vocabulaire médiéval.**

**Un ****couillard**** est une sorte de trébuchet, c'est à dire une machine de siège reposant sur le principe de la fronde. Il doit son nom (de "couille", bourse) au fait que son balancier est fait de deux grands sacs remplis de pierres. Cela permet de changer rapidement le poids du contrepoids lequel contrôle la portée de l'arme. Dans la famille des trébuchets c'est une arme relativement peu puissante, mais cela est compensé par sa petite taille, et sa rapidité de tir. On l'utilise généralement sur les remparts des villes fortifiées.**

**Un ****châtelet**** est littéralement un petit château. Le terme ne désigne pas un édifice indépendant, mais une fortification édifiée autour d'une porte pour en assurer la protection. Le quartier du châtelet à Paris se trouve à l'emplacement d'une des portes de la ville et servait comme prison. Les prix des locations étaient très bas dans le quartier du châtelet à cause de la "chambre d'hypocras" la salle de torture qu'elle hébergeait.**

**Circonvallation ****et**** Contrevallation****, voilà deux termes qui relèvent de l'art de la Poliorcétique, c'est à dire le fait de mener le siège de places-fortes, châteaux et cités. Une circonvallation est un réseau de tranchés (ou de palissades) qui entourent une cité et permettent à l'assiégeant de se protéger des tirs de l'assiégé. La contrevallation est un cercle plus vaste, tourné vers l'extérieur et destiné à empêcher une armée de secours de lever un siège. L'exemple le plus connu de ce double dispositif est celui créé par Jules César à Alésia.**

* * *

**Le Siège**

**(Deuxième partie)**

La population entière de la ville semblait s'être rassemblée devant les portes. En dépit de son escorte, et de sa cotte de maille - cadeau du roi- Artoria eut toutes les peines à gagner l'escalier qui conduisait aux murailles du châtelet bâti sur l'entrée.

Le nouveau chevalier de la Rose se joignit au capitaine Hauteclaire à l'abri des merlons. Ce dernier se disputait avec un de ses subordonnés, visiblement, ce vétéran était atterré :

\- C'est de la folie de tenter une sortie, surtout avec des miliciens. La moitié d'entre eux a vécu trop d'hivers ou pas assez. Ils vont se faire massacrer, et pour rien en plus !

Hauteclaire prenait très mal de voir ses ordres critiqués. Sur le point de répliquer avec vigueur, l'officier fut devancé par Artoria Pendragon :

\- Capitaine, qu'est-ce qui vous laisse à penser qu'une attaque des lignes ennemies serait opportune ?

L'officier eut un geste de mépris en direction des gobelins qui s'affairaient dans la plaine à creuser des tranchées et élever des barricades :

\- L'ennemi est faible et les orques ne sont que des barbares stupides.

Artoria ne fit qu'acquiescer :

\- Pardonnez mon impudence, capitaine, nous venons d'essuyer trois défaites contre cet ennemi "faible". Si nous nous élançons à nouveau à l'attaque sans rien apprendre de nos précédents échecs, est-ce que cela ne fait pas de nous des "barbares stupides" ?

Hauteclaire blêmit.

\- L'important n'est pas d'infliger de lourdes pertes à l'ennemi. Il s'agit simplement retarder l'assaut contre les murailles. Le temps joue en notre faveur, en gagner nous fera remporter cette bataille. Au conseil du roi, n'avez-vous pas pressé que l'on attaquât l'ennemi avant qu'il n'achève d'élever ses retranchements ?

\- Certes, capitaine. Mais je n'ai jamais parlé d'un assaut _frontal_ avec des _miliciens inexpérimentés_ contre un ennemi en _large supériorité numérique_.

Le beau visage d'Artoria affichait une expression de froide colère, et elle assénait des vérités sur le même ton qu'un autre aurait dit "imbécile".

\- Sa Majesté m'a nommé à la tête de cette contre-attaque, dame Pendragon. Vous avez vos ordres.

Et pour bien signifier que l'entretient était clôt, le capitaine se retourna pour distribuer ses instructions aux arbalétriers qui prenaient position autour d'eux. Sur la droite, avec un impressionnant grincement, un couillard installé sur un fortin lança un projectile recouvert de poix. Décrivant une parabole enflammée, le boulet s'abattit au milieu de régiments de cavaliers crevassais en armures de fourrure.

Une pluie de flèches s'éleva en riposte. Les traits claquèrent sur les créneaux, ne faisant que peu de victimes. En retour, les carreaux tirés depuis les meurtrières des tours et du chemin de ronde frappèrent les gobelins qui se dispersèrent.

Escortée par les soldats du capitaine, Saber rejoignit la cour intérieure du châtelet. Autour d'elle, les miliciens achevaient de se préparer.

\- Fermez les portes intérieures.

Le claquement des vantaux ferrés scellant l'entrée vers la ville fit frémir les paysans qui jetaient des regards de bêtes traquées autour d'eux. Déjà, le jeune chevalier donnait l'ordre suivant :

\- Abaissez le pont-levis !

La troupe, mélangeant militaires et civils, ces derniers souvent sans armures, armés de surplus militaires dépareillés, s'ébranla avec des cris destinés à soutenir leur moral défaillant.

* * *

Le vétéran avait eu raison. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une bataille, tout au plus d'un massacre unilatéral. En dépit du soutien offert par les arbalétriers et le couillard postés sur les remparts, les miliciens furent accueillis par une volée de flèches aussi dense qu'un mur de briques. Les premiers rangs s'effondrèrent criblés de projectiles. Les hommes qui suivaient voulurent reculer mais, poussés par les combattants qui continuaient à sortir du châtelet, trébuchèrent sur les cadavres et les traits fichés dans le pont-levis. Déjà, les archers gobelins envoyaient vers le ciel une nouvelle nuée meurtrière. La pluie de traits sifflants, empennés de plumes de corbeau, retomba en cloche parmi les miliciens qu'ils désorganisèrent, fauchant des vies par dizaines, semant la terreur.

La moitié des hommes était tombée avant que le régiment n'arrive dans la plaine libre. À ce moment, les gobelins chargèrent. Au premier rang des défenseurs, Artoria faucha un humanoïde au moment où il se jetait sur elle, faisant sauter sa tête de ses épaules dans une giclée de sang. Un second adversaire leva son bouclier de planches de bois maniant sans grand talent un méchant couperet de fer. Saber para, échangeant quelques horions, puis donna un violent coup de bouclier. Le petit humanoïde vert fut frappé en plein visage, le nez réduit en bouilli. Aveuglé de larmes, il laissa une ouverture dans sa défense... et s'effondra le cœur transpercé par l'épée maniée par le chevalier.

Autour d'elle, la bataille avait dégénéré en une mêlée brutale. Les miliciens de Refuge se battaient désespérément contre une marée de gobelins qui se pressaient autour d'eux, les attaquants de tous côtés. Morts et mourants encombraient le sol. Pire encore, un ogre s'avançait parmi les rangs ennemis. Le monstre primitif maniait un Morgenstern aussi grand qu'un jeune arbre. Il écrasa un premier milicien comme s'il s'agissait d'un moucheron puis faucha d'un revers négligeant un soldat qui courrait vers lui masse d'arme levée.

Au milieu de la mêlée, faisant volter son cheval entre trois orques en armure d'orichalque, Hauteclaire vit cependant arriver la menace :

\- Il faut arrêter ce monstre, sinon nous sommes perdus.

Le capitaine avait raison. En temps normal, les gobelins étaient lâches. Cependant, ils réagissaient fortement à la présence d'un chef puissant. En fait... quand ils avaient plus peur de ce dernier que de leurs ennemis, ils combattaient avec acharnement.

**Prana Burst !**

Artoria courut en avant. Les deux adversaires se trouvèrent face à face. D'un côté, un ogre énorme et musculeux, vêtus de fourrures sales et brandissant une massue couverte de pointe. En face, une frêle jeune fille, de la moitié de sa taille, vêtue de mailles sous le hoqueton d'argent aux armes de la Ménévie. Ses cheveux étaient cachés par le camail et le Chapel-de-fer qui couvraient sa tête. Seul son visage apparaissait et ses magnifiques yeux d'émeraude fixèrent ceux entièrement noir du monstre.

La jeune fille serra les dents. Contrairement à celui qu'elle avait précédemment affronté, cet ogre était indemne. Ses chances de l'emporter étaient faibles. Sauf que...

Lentement, elle étendit son épée, pointe dirigée vers la terre, puis un cri sourd et profond, monta lentement de ses lèvres. Autour d'elle, le vent se mit à forcir, s'enroulant autour de sa silhouette et faisant battre le hoqueton de tissu autour de ses jambes. La lame qu'elle brandissait disparut... la **Barrier of the Wind King** distordant la vue et la camouflant.

Soudain, elle bondit en avant. L'accélération produite à la fois par le **Prana Burst **et la diminution de la pression de l'air provoquée par **the Sword of the Wind King** permit à Saber de se matérialiser directement devant son adversaire stupéfait et de l'ouvrir de bas en haut d'une profonde blessure.

Grièvement blessé, l'humanoïde n'était pas pour autant mort. Il riposta, frappant dans le vide à plusieurs reprises. Plus rapide, Artoria esquivait et ripostait, le harcelant de multiples estafilades. Toutefois, le cœur de dragon dans sa poitrine n'était pas encore mature et une utilisation aussi soutenue lui provoquait des tiraillements de douleur. Soudainement, elle sentit comme un violent coup dans sa poitrine. Le monde prit une couleur rouge et se dédoubla. Saber chancela et son visage se crispa, ruisselant de sueur.

L'ogre ne laissa pas passer sa chance. Son arme faucha latéralement Artoria qui n'eut que le temps de lever son bouclier pour freiner le coup. La protection se volatilisa, projetant des fragments de bois dans touts les directions, tandis que le Morgenstern la frappait à la hanche. Il y eut un bruit sec. Soulevée du sol, la jeune fille retomba quelques mètres plus loin avant de rouler à plusieurs reprises sur elle-même.

Saber se redressa péniblement, incapable de s'appuyer sur sa jambe gauche. L'épée était réapparue dans sa main.

L'ogre se jeta en avant en braillant, mais une nouvelle fois le minuscule chevalier esquiva de côté; sa lame s'abattit à l'arrière de la cheville... tranchant les tendons d'Achille. Le monstre sentit sa jambe se dérober et tomba sur un genou. Avant qu'il ne puisse esquiver un geste, une pointe d'acier poussée à deux mains s'enfonça par sa bouche, au travers de son palais, pour lui transpercer le cerveau !

La mort du colosse eut un effet immédiat, les gobelins s'égayèrent en poussant des cris de terreur, refluant loin des défenseurs de la porte. Néanmoins, plus de la moitié des Brétons avaient déjà péri et d'autres ennemis convergeaient vers eux.

Le capitaine Hauteclaire leva son épée en direction des murailles de la ville :

\- Replions-nous, tant que nous le pouvons encore.

Revirement sain mais, hélas, tardif.

Volontairement en queue des rescapés, Artoria s'efforça d'aider les retardataires qui tentaient d'échapper à l'anéantissement. Parmi eux, le jeune chevalier reconnut le vétéran qui avait déconseillé la sortie. Couvert de blessures, il titubait. Lorsqu'un cavalier crevassais chargea, Artoria s'interposa, levant un bouclier prit sur un cadavre. Elle dévia la lame puis de son épée perça l'ennemi à l'aine. Il tomba dans un grand cri. Le vétéran n'était pas sauvé pour autant. Deux autres cavaliers dépassèrent Artoria, et abattirent le blessé avec leurs lames d'ossements incrutées de dents. Lorsque l'un d'eux se pencha pour ramasser la tête décapitée, une fureur rouge prit possession du Roi des Chevaliers. Les barbares périrent en un instant. Des gobelins leur succédèrent. Poissée d'écarlate jusqu'à l'épaule, Artoria en fit périr une dizaine avant qu'un groupe de soldats ne ressorte du châtelet pour l'empoigner et le tirer de force à l'intérieur des remparts.

Les vêtements en loques, couverte de son sang et de celui de ses ennemis, la jeune chevalière escalada l'escalier des remparts. Appuyée aux créneaux, elle put regarder le champ de bataille. La poterne ayant claqué devant eux, les gobelins refluaient à présent avec des couinements de dépit. Le sol était jonché de morts... mais il s'agissait essentiellement de ceux des miliciens.

Soudain vidée de toute force, la jeune fille s'assit à même le chemin de ronde, le visage transformé en masque de marbre. Comme le capitaine Hauteclaire passait devant elle, Artoria lui demanda quelle était la situation. L'officier eut un geste de frustration :

\- Les gobelins se replient hors de portée de nos arbalètes. Nous avons perdu un millier d'hommes et eux... trois cent ou quatre cent. Nous avons démontré que nous ne pouvions pas attaquer leurs positions et donc qu'ils n'avaient donc pas besoin de les fortifier.

L'assaut avait été bien pire que vain ! Il s'agissait d'un désastre...

* * *

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent, permettant aux talents d'auto-guérison de Saber de refermer ses plaies. Sa démonstration de puissance lors de l'affrontement des portes lui avait gagné un respect accru de la part des seigneurs comme des simples combattants.

Cependant, l'échec de l'assaut monté par le capitaine Hauteclaire avait rendu les officiers du roi Eadwyre craintifs. L'opinion majoritaire était maintenant de rester derrière les murs et de n'en plus sortir... ce qui condamnait la ville à terme.

Le 6 Hautzénith, enfin, les orques montèrent à l'assaut.

Le bras du couillard, brutalement relâché, fit tournoyer sa fronde, propulsant un boulet de pierre recouvert de poix. Le projectile décrivit un arc igné avant de heurter une tour de siège que l'on poussait vers les remparts. L'édifice de bois s'effondra au milieu d'une pluie de planches brisées et de flammèches.

Plus près des remparts, des boucliers sur roue servaient d'abris à des archers qui tiraient vers les créneaux, entrant en duel avec les arbalétriers qui s'y trouvaient. De temps en temps un cri montait du chemin de ronde. Néanmoins, le sol devant les douves se trouvait jonché de gobelins morts, percés de carreaux.

Entre les deux tours flanquant la porte, une dizaine d'hommes barbus, en robe de soie, portant capuchons ou chapeaux pointus s'appuyaient sur de lourds bâtons. L'un d'eux tendit les mains. Un arc électrique les réunit, faisant grossir entre elles une sphère de lumière bleuté. Soudain, le mage relâcha une décharge de foudre en direction du bélier qui s'avançait vers le pont-levis. Les gobelins périrent tous, foudroyés par l'éclair qui, passant de l'un à l'autre, les électrocuta proprement.

Deux minotaures dépassèrent le site de carnage, franchissant les douves comblées par des fascines avant de commencer à tambouriner à coup de hache sur la porte. Au-dessus d'eux, deux orifices circulaires crachèrent un liquide noir et huileux qui les éclaboussa. L'instant d'après, une main leur lançait un pot de terre où brûlait une mèche. L'incendie qui s'alluma alors fut comme une explosion qui embrasa le pétrole brut. Les deux hommes-taureaux se débattirent un instant dans les flammes, noircirent et s'effondrèrent.

Au prix de mille difficultés, criblés de carreaux et de traits incendiaires, laissant derrière elle un sillage de morts, une tour de siège arriva jusqu'aux murs de Refuge. Le pont-levis s'abattit sur les merlons. Aussitôt, un bloc compact d'orque s'avança boucliers contre boucliers. Ils se heurtèrent à des chevaliers du Lys en armure de plate, maniant des épées à deux mains, tandis que l'on tirait sur eux de toutes les tours proches et que des corps tombaient dans le vide en hurlant.

L'assaut était contenu... bien que difficilement. Toutefois, deux mages arrivèrent. Le premier invoqua un Daedroth, une créature d'Oblivion ressemblant à un lézard cuirassé et à tête de crocodile. Levant une main, le monstre jeta un sort sur les rangs pressés des orques qui continuaient à avancer sur le pont-levis. Aussitôt des vapeurs vertes et méphitiques enveloppèrent les humanoïdes. Empoisonnés, ils suffoquaient et périrent alors que le lézard humanoïde matérialisa une hache à deux mains qui lui servit aussitôt à fendre crânes et poitrines.

Pendant ce temps, le deuxième mage forma une boule de feu et la jeta à l'intérieur de la tour roulante, carbonisant les orques présents. Les flammes se communiquèrent à la structure de bois qui bientôt s'embrasa comme une torche.

Partout, l'assaut contre les murailles de Refuge tournait à la débâcle.

* * *

Le capitaine Gayal résuma les combats du jour :

\- Si nos ennemis continuent à attaquer de manière aussi stupide, notre victoire est assurée. Néanmoins, l'ennemi construit des mangonneaux et des trébuchets dans son camp. Une fois ces machines de siège achevées, ils pourront bombarder le chemin de ronde ou détruire les tours.

Le roi Eadwyre secoua la tête :

\- J'en doute fort, capitaine. Les murailles font huit mètres d'épaisseur.

Le capitaine Hauteclaire soupira :

\- N'oubliez pas que les orques sont des mineurs d'exception. Ils pourraient très bien creuser un tunnel sous nos remparts.

\- Dans ce cas, posons des bassines d'eau près des murs. Si des rides apparaissent à la surface, c'est que quelqu'un creuse en dessous. Nous pourrons alors commencer une contre-mine et les assaillir dans leur tunnel.

La remarque du roi montrait qu'il connaissait bien l'art du siège et ses mille ruses. Gayal reprit la parole :

\- Toutefois, ces mesures défensives ne règlent pas le fond du problème. Nous devons contre-attaquer.

Eadwyre se caressa la barbe :

\- Certes, mais la précédente tentative a tourné à la catastrophe.

\- Écoutons, dame Pendragon nous expliquer son plan.

Tous les hommes présents se tournèrent vers la seule femme présente, en plus de la reine Barenzia. En dépit de sa petite taille et sa silhouette fluette, elle portait la cotte de maille sans effort. Son visage ovale aux traits fins était encadré de cheveux blonds dominés par une ahoge. Une natte enroulée à l'arrière de sa tête était tenue en place par un ruban bleu. Cependant, ce que l'on remarquait surtout c'était ses yeux verts et lumineux, pour l'heure légèrement plissés.

\- Messeigneurs, je ne propose pas une attaque frontale. Le port est toujours entre nos mains et nous avons des navires. Je propose de débarquer des troupes de nuit, à l'extérieur du périmètre du siège. Nos ennemis sont trop confiants. Ils n'ont pas construits de contrevallations pour défendre leurs camps contre une attaque venue de l'extérieur. Ensuite...

Saber expliqua pendant plusieurs minutes, impressionnant les seigneurs présents. Le roi donna l'autorisation d'appliquer sa tactique.

* * *

Dans le ciel, les nuages sombres ne laissaient deviner que quelques étoiles qui apparaissaient entre les déchirures des brumes célestes. Les lunes du monde de Nirn ne pouvaient être discernées que par une vague clarté. À cet instant, un zigzag bleu-blanc se déchargea sur le fond du ciel. Éphémère, il silhouetta les bois le long de la Bjoulsae et... une caraque qui s'allégeait de sa cargaison humaine. Le tonnerre fit lever des regards inquiets. Il ne fallait pas que les sentinelles ennemies soient plus attentives qu'elles ne le devraient.

Les hommes d'armes incommodés par l'orage, pressèrent le pas. Les Brétons étaient légèrement armés, peu équipés. Ils eurent vite décampé. L'embarcation se replia alors vers l'autre rive, toutes lanternes éteintes.

Comme la troupe pénétrait sous les frondaisons, un second éclair serpenta dans le firmament obscur. Le gong de bronze du tonnerre se répercuta interminablement dans la campagne retournée aux ténèbres. Précédant les premières gouttes d'une pluie qui se mit bientôt à tomber lourdement sur la terre.

Chuchotant pour transmettre ses ordres, Le chevalier Artoria Pendragon regardait son étrange "armée". Des enfants de treize ans, des boutiquiers ventripotents, et même... des mères de famille. Il s'agissait de gens ordinaires qui n'avaient pour tout entraînement que quelques moulinets avec des armes tirées des réserves.

Saber tapa sur l'épaule d'un adolescent portant un casque trop grand pour lui et un couteau à découper.

\- Économise ton souffle et reste avec les autres membres de ton peloton. N'oublie pas ton entraînement ! Il faut entourer un ennemi et l'isoler !

Dans la pénombre, la femme-chevalier vit luire les dents du jeune. Sans doute était-ce l'aventure dont ce gamin avait toujours rêvé. Les époques de guerre transforment d'un coup les jeux avec des épées de bois en choses bien plus sinistre. L'ancien roi de Bretagne n'eut pas le cœur d'être celle qui briserait ses illusions, ce mioche comprendrait bien vite la différence.

Sous la pluie, à présent battante, ils se réfugièrent dans les bois.

À seulement deux kilomètres, après le dernier arbre, commençait le camp ennemi. Par cette nuit sombre, on ne discernait que les tentes déployées dans les champs et quelques palissades de rondin isolant les quartiers des officiers. Le vent secouait leurs bannières détrempées. Les envahisseurs s'abritaient. Bien, l'effet de surprise serait complet. Il ne restait que quelques heures avant l'aube. Malgré l'averse et l'orage, les Brétons patientaient. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, d'autres groupes semblables avaient débarqué sous le couvert de la nuit, encerclant les positions ennemies. Au lever du soleil, ils lanceraient un assaut simultané.

Il restait du temps... heureusement, car l'attaque demandait une sérieuse préparation.

* * *

Avec le matin, la pluie s'était apaisée. Les nuages gris s'entrouvrirent même pour laisser les premiers rayons du levant transformer la Bjoulsae en coulée de lave en fusion. Son instinct de combat lui soufflait que l'ennemi ne les attendait pas, la surprise serait totale.

L'adolescente monta en selle et tira son épée du fourreau. L'acier étincela d'écarlate, se mêlant à la lueur sanglante de l'aube.

Autour de leur chef, les miliciens tendus serraient leurs armes dépareillées avec toutes les attentions que l'on réservait d'habitude à une amie très aimée." En avant !" Le cri avait à peine quitté les lèvres du Roi des Chevaliers que des cors de guerre et des trompettes retentirent de tous côtés.

Ainsi sonna l'assaut général.

Les troupes sortant des bois situaient correctement leurs objectifs. Les reconnaissances des derniers jours avaient au moins servi à ça. Les chevaliers montés sur leurs destriers caparaçonnées, tenaient encore leurs lances ornées de pennons écarlates à la verticale, chaque heaume portait un cimier orné, souvent la tête d'une créature fantastique. Leurs armures étincelaient. Autour d'eux se déployaient des fantassins : archers, arbalétriers, hallebardiers, hommes d'armes, gardes de refuge.

L'épée de Saber fracassa la tête du premier orque à se dresser sur son chemin. Sa monture, un cheval de guerre entraîné, jeta sa masse en avant comme on lancerait un bélier contre des remparts. La folie se referma autour du chevalier. Gobelins et hommes se pressaient autour d'elle. Des cimeterres menaçaient sa gorge, jetaient des étincelles en heurtant son bouclier. Éclaboussée de sang, Saber ripostait, effaçant les visages haineux qui tourbillonnaient autour d'elle.

Alors que ses hommes la rejoignaient, élargissant la brèche dans les rangs ennemis, Artoria vit un grand barbare jeter à terre un chevalier. Plus par instinct que par réflexion, Elle chargea, transperçant le cœur de l'ennemi. Bien que blessé, le preux se redressa pour remercier le Roi des Chevaliers. Malheureusement, il n'était pas destiné à survivre à cette bataille. Deux flèches se fichèrent coup sur coup dans son dos, le faisant tourbillonner sur lui-même avant de s'effondrer dans la boue.

L'instinct de combat de Saber l'avait une fois encore sauvée. Son destrier avait bondit de côté, répondant aux mouvements de ses genoux et plusieurs projectiles passèrent près d'elle sans la toucher. D'autres traits tombaient parmi les Brétons, infligeant des pertes qui s'alourdissaient rapidement. Cherchant au-delà de la mêlée, Artoria découvrit une frise d'archers juste de l'autre côté d'un mince cordon de Crevassais. Elle cravacha sa monture et faucha dans le mouvement un guerrier blessé qui tentait de s'interposer.

Saber sentit alors un choc dans son dos tandis qu'une poigne de fer se refermait sur ses épaules. Ce ne fut qu'à la vue du sol qui filait entre ses jambes qu'elle comprit qu'elle venait d'être arrachée à sa monture. Levant les yeux, elle découvrit le poitrail puissant d'une vouivre! Le gigantesque reptile ailé la tenait dans une de ses serres... ce n'était pourtant pas le plus grave. Habituellement, ces monstres relâchaient leurs proies en hauteur pour les envoyer se fracasser au sol...

La jeune fille prit son épée entre les dents et dégaina sa dague... qu'elle planta dans le long cou de la vouivre. Hurlant de douleur, le cousin du dragon lâcha Artoria qui se retrouva aussitôt soumise à la pesanteur, chutant lourdement ! Normalement, elle aurait dû périr... mais les dieux veillaient sur Saber. Au moment où elle avait été relâchée, une deuxième vouivre passait juste en dessous de la première. Artoria tomba directement sur son dos ! Par réflexe, elle s'agrippa au harnais, et remonta à la force des bras pour se hisser derrière le cavalier.

L'orque en selle derrière la tête du monstre ne la découvrit qu'à cet instant. Il dégaina une dague et se retourna mais sa passagère involontaire récupéra son épée et le transperça. Prenant le contrôle de la créature, elle la détourna de sa route pour la faire se poser sur le sol devant les portes puis la décapita d'un coup d'épée. Son arrivée avait terrifié des arbalétriers qui s'égayèrent. Cependant, comme des soldats de Ménévie convergeaient vers elle, Artoria se fit reconnaître.

Elle se trouvait à une trentaine de pas des portes de Refuge. Conformément au plan de bataille, une sortie en masse avait commencé aux premières lueurs du jour, doublant celle des troupes débarquées. Tout autour du chevalier, des régiments avançaient et manœuvraient. Leurs tireurs envoyaient des pluies de carreaux vers le gros de la formation ennemie.

Le Roi des Chevaliers avait l'esprit étrangement engourdi. Les plus proches soldats lui parlaient, le visage inquiet. Pourtant, leurs paroles se dissolvaient en bruits criards. Elle fit encore quelques pas puis un vertige brutal la saisit. Alors que le monde tournait autour d'elle, Artoria se retrouva à quatre pattes dans la fange humide. Elle voyait ses mains dans l'herbe et... les filets de sang qui coulaient le long de son bras gauche...

Ah... c'était donc ça ? La vouivre ne l'avait pas "saisie" pour l'arracher au sol. Elle avait planté ses serres dans sa poitrine. La jeune femme ne s'était aperçue ni de la douleur, ni de l'hémorragie, focalisée sur sa survie immédiate, cependant...

Un trou noir absorba le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait et Saber s'effondra face contre terre.


	7. Chapitre 7 Le Siège(fin)

**Le Siège**

**(Fin)**

La première impression d'Artoria, au réveil, fut qu'on lui frappait la tête avec un marteau de forgeron. Elle ouvrit pesamment les yeux. L'aveuglante clarté du jour lui vrilla le cerveau et elle referma les paupières en serrant les dents. Aussi bref et douloureux que fut son coup d'œil, il lui avait permis d'apprendre qu'elle était étendue sur un lit.

Comme on pressait quelque chose d'humide sur son front, elle se força à nouveau à regarder. La femme chevalier découvrit alors un visage penchée sur elle... Rin Tohsaka. La jeune Magus eut un mince sourire :

\- Ah... tu es enfin réveillée.

Malgré la note rassurait qu'elle sentait dans la voix de l'ancien Master d'Archer, Rin réussissait à faire sonner cela comme un reproche adressé à un fainéant.

\- Rin ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Par réflexe, Saber voulut se redresser. Cependant, son garde-malade la repoussa en arrière d'une seule main, comme si elle n'était qu'un enfantelet.

\- Tu as été blessée dans une bataille qui a eu lieu avant-hier.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

Rin pointa le doigt juste sous le nez d'Artoria :

\- Et que crois-tu que je fasse, Saber ? Je te soigne.

L'adolescente en robe rouge croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tourna la tête de côté, le vif mouvement fit tressauter ses couettes :

\- Et tu ferais bien de me remercier.

Un léger sourire joua sur les lèvres d'Artoria... Déjà, pendant la Guerre du Graal, Rin prenait soins des blessures de Shiro. Étant donné qu'il avait Avalon en lui, cela ne servait pas à grand chose... mais c'était sa manière à elle de montrer tendresse et attention. Rin avait perdu tôt ses parents et avait été élevé par ce monstre de Kirei Kotomine. La Magus n'avait pas appris à montrer de l'affection aux autres. Shiro avait utilisé un terme pour la définir... ah, oui... _tsundere_. Une dure-douce.

\- Merci Rin.

Toujours tournée de côté, la Magus sembla ne pas avoir entendu, mais une rougeur suspecte apparut sur ses joues :

-C-c-c-c-c'est normal de venir en aide à ses alliés. Et je suis le meilleur soigneur ici.

\- Justement, comment tu es venue ici ?

Elle haussa les épaules :

\- Le siège n'empêche pas le fonctionnement les téléporteurs de la Guilde des Mages.

Artoria acquiesça, retenant une grimace de douleur comme elle bougeait le bras gauche. S'en apercevant, Rin la gronda, lui disant de rester couchée. Elle commença alors à décrire ses blessures... et la liste se révéla longue. Saber s'alarmait pourtant de tout autre chose :

\- Tu m'as dit que tu habitais Torrent ? J'ai vu une colonne de fumée s'élever de la ville. Je pensais que les orques l'avaient prise.

\- Oh, ils ont essayé.

Occupée à défaire le pansement de son épaule, Rin ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus. Toutefois, Artoria insista. Son amie plissa les yeux, masquant sa bouche d'une main, tout en affichant une expression parfaitement maléfique :

\- Cela t'intrigue, Saber.

Elle acquiesça :

\- Je l'admets. Nous avons eu de telles difficultés ici.

Tout en s'activant à soigner ses blessures, Tohsaka commença à raconter l'assaut des Orques sur Torrent.

* * *

Murguk gro-Mudig commandait une armée de plusieurs milliers de combattants, dont une moitié d'orques. Ses semblables, plus grands que des humains, plus lourdement charpentés avaient la peau verte, des traits brutaux avec des canines apparentes qui leur donnaient une apparence porcine. Depuis des millénaires, une haine réciproque les opposait aux Brétons. Les orques racontaient qu'ils vivaient autrefois dans une société pacifique et tolérante, accueillant les réprouvés de toutes les espèces... jusqu'à ce que les habitants de Haute-Roche prennent d'assaut leur capitale d'Orsinium et la rasent. Les Brétons prétendaient eux que les Orques avaient toujours été agressifs et qu'ils n'avaient fait que riposter à leurs attaques.

La vérité ? Oubliée depuis longtemps et qui s'en préoccupait, d'ailleurs ? Les deux races remâchaient une haine inexpiable qui conduisait fréquemment aux pires débordements d'une fureur génocidaire. L'actuel assaut contre la Ménévie n'étant d'ailleurs qu'une revanche prise - des siècles après les faits- sur les atrocités commises au cours de la chute d'Orsinium.

Les Brétons voyaient les orques comme des sauvages incultes.

Passé les préjugés racistes, il fallait bien reconnaître que leur société tribale ignorait l'écriture et était gouvernée par la poigne du plus fort. Chaque tribu avait son chef qui dirigeait jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sous la lame d'un prétendant... souvent un de ses propres fils. La loi se résumait au " code de Malakath" qui n'aurait nécessité qu'une page pour être couché sur le parchemin. Le chef de tribu était le seul mâle à avoir le doit de se reproduire, tous les jeunes étaient donc les enfants des femmes de son harem. Les autres mâles étaient guerriers ou chasseurs. Les femelles chassaient aussi ou s'occupaient de la forge. Seules elles devenaient "femme savante", c'est à dire chamane, créatrices de poisons et de drogues qui augmentaient l'efficacité des combattants. Cependant, tous travaillaient aux mines.

À part par leur sauvagerie au combat, et leur courage, les orques n'impressionnaient les autres races que par leur connaissance des arts de la forge. Ils étaient les seuls à savoir travailler correctement un minerai vert appelé "orichalque". Ils en faisaient des armes et des armures nettement plus solides que l'acier.

Bien conscient de la force de son peuple, et de la supériorité numérique de sa horde, Murguk gro-Mudig croyait que la petite ville de Torrent, édifiée sur la rive est de la Bjoulsae, lui offrirait une facile victoire et un butin conséquent.

Il avait tort.

Les orques avançaient, portant des échelles de siège. Entre chaque préposé s'intercalait un guerrier levant un grand bouclier. Des archers formaient la première ligne, tirant vers les remparts de Torrent.

Soudain, une flèche semblant faite de lumière argentée fut tirée vers le ciel... le singulier projectile se démultiplia en retombant.

Stupéfait, Murguk gro-Mudig vit un bloc entier de ses guerriers s'effondrer au sol... pas un tir n'avait raté sa cible, tous se révélèrent mortel. Pire, les flèches translucides se délitèrent en particules bleutées.

\- Boucliers de siège !

L'ordre du chef de tribu fut immédiatement suivi de son exécution. Montés sur roue, ces mantelets, permettaient de protéger l'avance des guerriers. Aucune flèche ne pouvait traverser leurs épaisses planches de chêne.

En haut d'une tour du château de Torrent, une silhouette encapuchonnée eut un sourire sardonique.

L'instant d'après un projectile fit voler en éclats le premier mantelet. Murguk gro-Mudig vit un orque s'arracher au sol et retomber cinq mètres plus loin, son armure enfoncée. Les yeux du chef lui sortirent presque de la tête. La flèche qui venait de le tuer ressemblait à... une épée ! Comme si un fou avait reforgée une lame pour la tirer sur un arc ! De la démence, personne ne...

Un autre orque périt, traversé par une épée. Puis un autre... et un autre. Le mystérieux attaquant se moquait bien que ce qu'il faisait était supposé impossible. Il tirait une de ses "flèches-épée" après l'autre et chaque coup se révélait mortel.

Les orques se replièrent, laissant près d'une centaine de morts après seulement quelques minutes d'assaut.

Ils revinrent quelques heures plus tard, poussant devant eux une tour de siège.

Le veilleur enveloppé dans une cape rouge fut le premier à découvrir cette nouvelle menace. Il tendit une main et un grand arc noir s'y matérialisa. Une flamme rouge grandit dans sa paume, laissant apparaître une... épée ? Si tant est que l'on puisse appeler ainsi une arme dont la lame ressemblait à un pas de vis. Il l'encocha et tendit la corde. L'épée se transforma étrangement, s'allongeant et s'amincissant, alors que d'impressionnants effets de lumière fulguraient autour du personnage en cape rouge:

\- Caladbolg!

Un bang supersonique se fit entendre comme la **Fake Spiral Sword** s'élançait, retombant vers le sol comme un météore. Un instant plus tard, elle percutait la tour mobile. Le monde s'effaça dans une sphère de feu qui éblouit tous ceux qui regardaient dans sa direction. Lorsqu'ils purent rouvrir les yeux, ce fut pour découvrir un immense cratère encore en proie aux flammes, des pierres retombaient encore alentour.

Les orques qui avaient survécu à l'attaque s'égayaient dans toutes les directions, fuyant l'épaisse colonne de fumée qui montait jusqu'au ciel.

* * *

Saber ouvrit de grands yeux :

\- Archer ! Alors... le Servant que tu as rencontré...

Rin hocha la tête :

\- Il est arrivé à Torrent lorsque j'avais huit ans. Mes parents - ceux de ce monde- venaient de mourir dans un accident et un oncle voulait m'adopter pour faire main basse sur la fortune familiale. Et... Archer est venu pour démontrer les malversations de l'oncle en question.

La Magus eut un sourire attendris, assez peu habituel.

\- Il se tenait là avec son habituel petit sourire narquois, refusant de m'expliquer comment il m'avait retrouvé ou pourquoi il m'aidait. Cinq minutes après son arrivée, j'avais déjà envie de l'étrangler...

Saber secoua la tête avec une expression amusée :

\- Je vois...

Effectivement, Le Roi des Chevaliers n'avait aucune peine à imaginer la scène. Archer pouvait se montrer si arrogant que même elle grinçait des dents en sa présence. Cependant, il avait montré des qualités de combattants qui l'avaient impressionnée au cours de la Quatrième Guerre du Graal. N'avait-il pas tué six fois Berserker (1) au cours de son combat contre lui ? Son sacrifice avait sauvé son Master, Shiro et elle, leur permettant de trouver une méthode pour... un peu de rouge apparut aux joues de Saber... pour renouveler sa connexion énergétique avec son Master. Sans cela, ils auraient tous péri dans la forêt des Einzbern.

La rougeur subite de son amie n'avait pas échappé à Rin... au contraire de ses raisons.

\- Tu as encore de la fièvre et moi qui discute avec toi...

Sans écouter les protestations de Saber, Tohsaka la repoussa de force dans ses oreillers; lui ordonnant d'un ton sans réplique de se reposer. L'étendue de sa faiblesse était telle que le Roi des Chevaliers cessa de lutter. La douleur chassa toute pensée conscience et elle retomba dans un sommeil lourd.

* * *

Les yeux fermés, prise dans le monde des rêves, Saber revécut l'effrayant moment où elle s'était libérée de la vouivre, chutant du haut du ciel. Le temps s'écoulait au ralenti. Elle pouvait voir en-dessous d'elle toute la fureur de la bataille.

Elle put voir un chevalier mentor portant un hoqueton bleu et rouge orné du symbole du dieu Julianos sur son armure. D'un coup de son marteau de guerre, il écrasa un gobelin. Avant de s'effondrer transpercé en plein dos par un barbare armé d'une lance.

Une combat parmi d'autres, depuis sa position entre ciel et terre, scènes de carnages, morts et mourants s'étalaient dans toutes les directions. Elle chutait... elle devrait chuter ! Pourtant, Artoria restait suspendue à regarder l'atroce réalité de la bataille.

Une lumière dorée lui fit tourner la tête.

Une statue gigantesque était apparue sur le champ de bataille sans qu'aucun des combattants ne semble la voir à part Saber. Elle représentait une femme, bras écartés, les yeux fermés, un voile couvrait ses cheveux et son magnifique visage exprimait bonté et tristesse.

Une voix résonna dans l'esprit d'Artoria :

_\- Tout cela... tout cela n'a jamais été inscris dans les lignes éternelles du destin. Les Parchemins des Anciens n'ont jamais évoqué cette bataille. Ce siège n'a jamais eu lieu... le temps a été remanié, Arthur Pendragon roi de Bretagne ou dois-je dire Servant Saber ?_

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- _Celle qui devra te guider, Ô Roi des Chevaliers. Mon nom est Mara, déesse de la compassion et je pleure sur le destin des mortels. Cette guerre maudite n'existe pas. Elle n'est pas inscrite dans les événements du temps... pourtant... pourtant... tu le vois, les mortels meurent dans ce conflit qui n'existe pas. Et pourquoi ?_

Prise dans le rêve, Saber n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle savait qui était la cause de tout cela... pourtant le nom lui brûlait les lèvres sans qu'elle arrive à le prononcer.

\- _Le responsable est Angra Mainyu, le mal qui remplissait le Graal de Fuyuki. Les vœux imprudents que ton Master et toi-même avaient fait à la fin de la Guerre du Graal sont à l'origine de la souffrance de mes enfants. _

Artoria hoqueta. Encore une fois, ses décisions avaient précipité tout un peuple dans le chaos de la guerre. Bouleversée, elle voulut parler, demander pardon, implorer l'aide de la déesse pour qu'elle lui permette de s'amender de son pêché. Mais Saber restait impuissante. Elle ne pouvait que regarder Mara debout au milieu de l'atroce bataille.

La déesse semblait pourtant consciente du cours de ses pensées car elle y répondit :

\- _Tu n'es pas la première à être manipulée par le mal. Tel est son plus grand pouvoir, utiliser les âmes pures, les cœurs justes pour semer les graines de la discorde. J'ai grand besoin de toi, Roi Arthur. Les Aedras sont puissants. Nous avons créé ce monde, protégeons la vie de tous les êtres qui s'y succèdent. Pourtant, nous appartenons à ce monde. Cela limite notre influence face à ce qui est lui est étranger. Comme Angra Mainyu. Mais toi... toi et ton Master... vous êtes aussi des étrangers. Plus que tout vous êtes la cause de ce qui arrive. Ce que vous avez fait, vous pouvez défaire._

Entre les mains de la déesse apparut l'image d'une épée à deux mains. Une luminosité dorée brillait à son pommeau comme sur sa garde en croissant. La poignée était d'émail bleu et ce même matériau incrusté à la base de sa lame apparaissait parmi l'or.

**EXCALIBUR : SWORD OF THE PROMISED VICTORY**

-_Cherche ton épée, la véritable respiration des étoiles, le torrent de la vie. Elle est le point focal de ton idéal, sa matérialisation, elle concrétise la foi des hommes dans la venue d'un roi sauveur qui les libèrera de l'oppression. Il n'y a d'espoir pour Nirn que dans votre réunion... toutes les autres routes ne mènent qu'au néant._

* * *

Artoria Pendragon s'arqua sur son lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. L'horrible cauchemar ne se dissipa pas de sa mémoire alors qu'elle fixait le plafond. Tout paraissait trop réel. Son corps était reposé, malgré une bouche pâteuse. Un long moment avait dû s'écouler au vu de la lumière qui filtrait par les fenêtres. Le soleil avait continué sa course et n'éclairait plus directement la pièce. Pour la première fois, Saber put tourner la tête. Elle reconnut cette longue chambrée avec des lits où gémissaient des blessés comme étant l'hôpital militaire qui était associé à la garnison de Refuge.

Artoria se leva et fit quelques mouvements. Elle retint une grimace. Son épaule la tirait, de même que son bras gauche, et des pansements lui barraient le torse. Néanmoins, Saber se sentait à présent en assez bonne forme pour quitter les lieux. Le sentiment d'urgence ne l'avait pas quitté au réveil. Avait-elle vraiment parlé à Mara, déesse du mariage, de la générosité et de la bonté ? Sur Nirn, l'Âge des Dieux ne s'était pas achevé, ils intervenaient souvent dans la vie des mortels. Surtout, son instinct l'avertissait qu'un grand danger pesait sur ce monde... à présent son monde même si Mara avait parlé de Shiro et d'elle comme des étrangers.

Tendant l'oreille, la chevalière entendit le tumulte de combats lointains.

Son haubert avait été réparé, son écu et son épée remplacés. Elle s'habilla et s'arma, lentement, le visage crispé par la douleur. Chaque mouvement la faisait souffrir.

Une fois ceci achevé, Artoria regarda en direction des proches remparts. Des gardes de Refuge armées d'arcs tenaient le mur, échangeant des tirs avec des adversaires invisibles. Ce n'était pourtant pas de ce secteur des fortifications que provenaient les rumeurs de combats. Artoria Pendragon renonça à monter l'escalier pour parler aux soldats de Ménévie. Non, aider ces hommes ne servirait à rien. Le combat dépassait le siège, il incluait Nirn tout entier. Excalibur... il fallait qu'elle retrouve Excalibur. Mara n'avait rien dit sur sa position, mais il semblait évident qu'elle l'avait suivie sur Nirn.

Bouclant son ceinturon porte-épée, le bouclier à l'épaule, et le casque au creux du bras, l'adolescente partit en direction du palais royal. Seul le roi Eadwyre pouvait l'aider.

Saber n'avait pas fait plus de quelques pas qu'un grand cri s'éleva sorti de mille bouches :

\- Les portes sont compromises !

Pour une cité assiégée, il n'y a pas de plus grand malheur. Si l'ennemi capture et garde l'une des entrées, sa défense devient impossible ! Artoria se rua en avant. D'autres avaient réagi comme lui, des citadins saisirent le premier objet pouvant servir d'armes, rejoint par des soldats en patrouilles et les blessés sortis de l'hôpital.

Cette troupe sans commandement déboucha sur la place devant la porte nord-ouest. Les défenseurs, sur le chemin de ronde, avaient été les premiers à réagir au cor d'alarme. Ils s'étaient rués vers l'escalier et se battaient à présent sur ses marches, s'efforçant de repousser les barbares qui surgissaient de la poterne.

Les renforts parurent au bon moment. Les assaillants n'étaient pas encore assez nombreux pour déferler sur la ville, et les soldats qui occupaient les murailles mobilisaient toutes leurs ressources. La ruée indisciplinée fit chanceler les sauvages en armures de fer. Dans la mêlée furieuse qui s'en suivit, Saber élimina rapidement un premier barbare avant de se retrouver devant un autre qui le chargea. Le yatagan du pillard et son épée jetèrent des étincelles en se heurtant. Puis la jeune fille contre-attaqua, portant trois coups à son adversaire. Deux n'étaient que des égratignures, toutefois l'épée manqua d'éventrer le pillard, traversant sa grossière armure rouillée. La main pressée sur sa plaie, ce dernier voulut riposter. Alors Artoria le foudroya en plein cœur.

La furie des citadins avait brisé la ligne des barbares. Seulement, l'élan de l'assaut s'épuisait rapidement tandis que de nouveaux renforts continuaient à se déverser par la porte. Artoria donna de la voix, appelant les défenseurs à reprendre le corps de garde où se trouvaient les commandes de la herse. Le charisme du roi Arthur électrisa les combattants qui puisèrent dans son inspiration la force de repousser l'ennemi. Hélas, beaucoup n'étaient pas des combattants professionnels et leur courage fut sanctionné d'un lourd prix. Seule une dizaine d'hommes entra dans le bastion. Artoria se rua en haut des escaliers, laissant ses alliés contenir les barbares. Elle défit l'anneau du treuil. Et, dans le fracas des chaînes relâchées, tomba la grille de bois et de fer.

Coupés du gros de leurs forces, les guerriers barbares savaient ne plus avoir beaucoup de temps avant de se faire écraser. Ils firent la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire... ils se concentrèrent pour reprendre le corps de garde et rouvrir la herse. Ils balayèrent les défenseurs en quelques instants et Artoria se retrouva sur les marches face à six barbares en armures de fer et masques de guerre, brandissant des armes à deux mains.

Le premier assaillant n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. D'un coup de pied en plein visage le propulsa par-dessus la rambarde et il alla s'écraser loin en contrebas. La gorge tranchée, le second le suivi un instant plus tard, entrainant un compagnon dans sa chute. Les trois derniers assaillants, agirent avec plus de circonspection. Cette petite femme se révélait un puissant adversaire même si rien dans son aspect ne pouvait le faire croire. Ils attaquèrent tous les trois et Artoria tressa devant eux un mur de fer avec son épée, arrêtant les attaques, repoussant les lames et se fendant brusquement pour contre-attaquer. Un guerrier s'effondra rapidement, crachant du sang comme elle l'avait touché au défaut de l'armure, mais les autres retraitèrent avec prudence. Tant mieux, elle pouvait reprendre son souffle... Ils revinrent avec des renforts, furieux, sans doute aussi honteux de laisser une gamine les terrifier, mais ne pouvant reculer. Une nouvelle fois les coups s'échangèrent et Artoria tendit brusquement son épée. Alors que des tourbillons d'air s'enroulaient autour de la lame, une aura bleutée palpita à ses bras et à ses épaules maillés de fer :

-Ô vent... **Strike Air !**

Arrachés du sol par un tourbillon rugissant, des guerriers retombèrent dans le vide en compagnie des cadavres de leurs amis... au milieu d'une pluie de morceaux de bois ainsi que des tuiles arrachés au toit.

La démonstration de force refroidit les barbares. Ils se préparaient à remonter à l'assaut lorsque les trompettes sonnèrent. Venu de la rue, chargeaient des chevaliers, bannières de l'ordre de la Rose claquant au vent, lances tendues. Aidés par la surprise, les preux en armure de plates s'enfoncèrent avec violence dans la masse des fantassins, repoussant l'ennemi. Dans la confusion, Artoria avait momentanément été oubliée. Avisant le chef des pillards, un grand barbare en armure lourde, elle sauta juste à côté de lui depuis une fenêtre, décapitant son voisin au passage.

Dégainant un grand cimeterre à deux mains, l'officier ennemi entama une éblouissante démonstration de son maniement. Contrairement aux simples combattants qu'elle avait affrontés jusque-là, Saber faisait face à un ennemi de valeur. Plus lent qu'elle, il était cependant meilleur en offensive comme en défensive.

Le combat s'étirait en un liage de lames. Pour le briser, Artoria "fugua". Reculant rapidement latéralement, elle exécuta simultanément une remise en garde. Toutefois, l'ennemi se jeta en avant, attaquant de la pointe en visant à la gorge et au visage. Les coups étaient assénés sans guerre de force, mais avec rapidité. Le Roi des Chevaliers se contenta de frapper sèchement l'extrémité de la lame vers l'extérieur. Malgré son casque intégral, elle sentit l'ennemi grimacer, surpris du choc qu'il venait de sentir au poignet.

Comme le barbare revenait vers elle en cognant puissamment, elle fit un pas de côté au dernier moment... avant de tournoyer sur elle-même avec l'élégance d'une danseuse. Le cimeterre de son adversaire heurta le sol et Saber posa son pied sur celui-ci afin de le bloquer. Déjà, profitant de l'ouverture, elle lui enfonçait sa lame sous son casque. Il s'effondra à genoux tandis que le sang bouillonnant coulait sur son plastron.

Au terme d'un combat épuisant, couverte de plaies, et les mailles de son armure rompues en de multiples endroits, l'ancien roi de Bretagne s'adossa au mur pour reprendre son souffle. Les chevaliers tournaient en rond dans la cour du châtelet, tâtant de leurs lances les nombreux cadavres gisant sur le sol. Mais il n'y avait plus de barbares en vie. L'assaut avait été repoussé... Les yeux d'Artoria se plissèrent alors qu'elle contemplait les corps des habitants et des gardes qui se mêlaient aux dépouilles des ennemis. Qui avait ouvert les portes ? Car celles-ci n'avaient pas été enfoncées, quelqu'un les avait bien ouvertes de l'intérieur.

* * *

Devant le roi Eawyre, Saber recevait les premiers soins donnés par Rin.

\- ... Il n'y nul doute que l'ennemi a des agents en ville. Ce qui veut dire qu'il nous faut craindre qu'ils tentent à nouveau d'ouvrir une porte. Mais d'autres options sont possibles, Votre Majesté : empoisonner les puits, incendier les réserves de vivres... même attenter à votre vie, sire.

Le vieux roi hocha sa tête couverte de cheveux neigeux :

\- Je dois une fois encore vous remercier de votre vigilance, dame Pendragon. Mon royaume et cette ville vous doivent beaucoup. Nous, Eawyre roi de Ménévie, souhaiterions vous en récompenser. S'il est en notre pouvoir, nous vous exaucerons.

Saber hésita mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser cette offre :

\- Votre Majesté, ne croyez surtout pas que j'agisse par lâcheté, mais il me faut quitter la ville au plus vite. Pendant mon sommeil, j'ai fait un rêve... Dame Mara m'est apparue me révélant que l'assaut contre cette cité a été provoqué par les agissements d'un esprit du mal appelé Angra Mainyu.

Rapidement, le Roi des Chevaliers résuma ce qu'elle savait sur ce monstre. Elle ne mentit pas, mais évita toute mention de sa venue d'un autre monde ou de la Guerre du Graal se contentant de dire qu'une expérience magique ayant mal tourné était à l'origine de sa naissance.

\- ... Sire, d'après dame Mara, seule l'épée Excalibur peut détruire ce monstre. Néanmoins... j'ignore où elle se trouve.

\- Mais je le sais moi !

Le roi Eadwyre et le Artoria se tournèrent vers Rin toujours occupée à soigner cette dernière. Réalisant qu'elle avait parlé sans avoir reçu la permission elle rougit, puis toussa dans son poing avant de rectifier :

\- Enfin, j'ai trouvé une légende la mentionnant.

Rin offrit un sourire machiavélique au Roi Arthur :

\- Parce que tu vois, ton épée t'attend depuis très longtemps, depuis l'Ère Première, et tu as de la chance que le grand invocateur Corvus Direnni ait compris qu'Excalibur était une lame d'un autre monde. Comme personne ne pouvait la manier, il comprit également qu'elle attendait son vrai propriétaire. À sa mort, il la cacha dans sa tombe... et cacha sa tombe dans un Royaume Extérieur... un plan d'Oblivion.

La reine Barenzia poussa un petit cri :

\- Mais alors, personne ne peut la retrouver.

\- Artoria est destinée à prendre cette lame, Votre Majesté, elle y arrivera. Je pars avec elle.

Saber fronça les sourcils, dévisageant son amie. Elle comprenait bien que Rin avait déjà fait des recherches pour la retrouver... et que l'histoire d'Excalibur lui avait ainsi été révélée. Cependant, malgré sa propre conviction que son épée retournerait forcément à sa main, elle n'arrivait pas à être aussi optimiste.

\- Tu as une idée où chercher.

Ce n'était pas une question et la Magus le comprit bien :

\- Oui, si on cherche la tombe d'un mage du clan Direnni. Il n'y a qu'un endroit où commencer les recherches.

\- L'île de Balfiera.

Une main passée sous ses seins, Rin levant un doigt comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait la leçon à quelqu'un :

\- Exactement, les Direnni ont dirigé tout Haute-Roche à l'époque où ce pays s'appelait " Hégémonie Direnni". Cependant, le cœur de leur ancien empire, comme son dernier lambeau s'étend autour de la Tour d'Adamantite.

La Tour d'Adamantite (ou Tour Direnni) était l'endroit où vivait les dieux à l'époque où ils marchaient parmi les mortels. Probablement le plus puissant lieu de pouvoir dans tout Nirn.

* * *

(1) Six fois dans le_ jeu_ (mais seulement cinq fois dans l'anime). Toutefois cette FanFic est bien basée sur le jeu.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre termine aussi bien "Le Siège" que la première partie de la saga que j'écris en ce moment. La suite va nous faire changer d'ambiance puisque l'on va s'éloigner des champs de bataille mais aussi de Saber... pour aller à la rencontre de Shiro Emiya. Car son destin est aussi important** **que celui de son ancien Servant.**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, faire des remarques, demander des précisions, mais dans le respect des opinions de chacun. **


	8. Chapitre 8 Le Forgeron aux Yeux d'Ambre

**L'épisode actuel explique quel est le point de divergence entre le Monde de Fate/ Dragoncrown et l'histoire normale des Elders Scrolls. Dans TES II : Daggerfall, l'envoyé de l'Empereur (l'Agent) résout le mystère de la mort du roi Lysandus **_**un an**_** après son assassinat. Alors que dans Dragoncrown, son fantôme continue à errer **_**quinze ans**_** après le meurtre.**

* * *

**Le Forgeron aux Yeux d'Ambre**

La pièce était claire et fraiche, éclairée par deux fenêtres en haut d'un mur de fine maçonnerie blanche. Le sol carrelé de dalles de trois couleurs offrait un motif simple dans des tons pastel. Un incroyable capharnaüm d'objets s'entassait sur des étagères : pots de métal, théières, choppes, barres d'acier, lingots. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait une forge complète avec une enclume et de nombreux outils spécialisés.

Au centre, sur un tapis élimé, un jeune homme aux cheveux roux se tenait à genoux devant un élégant sabre elfique à lame dorée. Malgré la jeunesse de ses traits et la lueur amicale qui brillait dans ses yeux bridés, son aspect physique mettait souvent mal à l'aise ceux qui découvraient le génial forgeron et Magus dont la célébrité s'étendait à des lieux autour de la Cité Impériale. Il n'était ni Impérial, ni Rougegarde, ni Bréton. Certains disaient qu'il venait d'Akavir... en tout cas, sa présence constituait un mystère.

Toute personne le regardant à cet instant précis se serait demandé ce qu'il faisait ainsi à fixer l'arme posée devant lui. Mais le regard du jeune homme n'était pas celui de n'importe qui... _Structural Analysis_. Il regardait en fait un modèle en fil de fer du sabre tandis que la structure entière de l'objet, depuis sa composition chimique jusqu'à son histoire s'imprimait en lui. L'arme s'appelait _Ceymallari_, elle était composée d'un alliage de 40 % de fer, 20 % de vif-argent, 40 % de pierre de lune. Le possesseur original, le roi-sorcier Imrahil de Ceyatarn, un puissant mage de guerre ayleid, avait le plus marqué _Ceymallari_.

Le jeune rouquin se leva, les yeux fermés, il prit une inspiration avant de tendre la main. Il ouvrit alors ses circuits magiques utilisant comme déclencheur le souvenir d'une certaine nuit dans une ville en feu...

Des lignes de lumières vertes semblables à des circuits imprimés apparurent sur son bras, filtrant au travers de la tunique beige portée par le jeune Magus.

Il commença alors à se concentrer sur les différentes phases de la variante améliorée du _Projection Magecraft_ qui formait le seul mystère qu'il maîtrisait réellement :

_Jugement du concept de création_

_Hypothèse de création_

_Duplication de la composition matérielle._

_Imitation de la compétence de création_

_Compréhension de l'accumulation d'expérience_

_Reproduction des années accumulées_

_Exceller dans tous les processus de manufacture_

Il ouvrit alors les yeux s'hypnotisant lui-même en se concentrant sur son incantation :

\- _Trace, On !_

La _Projection_, _magecraft_ également appelé _Gradation Air_ était connue sur Terre comme un mystère méprisé que l'on utilisait généralement pour produire un objet nécessaire à un rituel et que le Magus n'avait pas. Les doubles réalisés par cette technique n'étaient que des enveloppes creuses, fragiles et qui se délitaient en quelques heures.

Un _magecraft_ inutile.

Si le jeune Magus avait encore vécu sur Terre, le processus qu'il appelait _Tracing_, une variante améliorée de la _Projection_ qu'il avait développé lui-même, aurait subjugué les Magi de la Tour de l'Horloge parce qu'elle dépassait tout ce qu'ils pensaient possible.

Devant la main tendue du jeune homme, des arcs éclectiques apparurent, dessinant une forme floue, composée d'une brume de particules de _prana_. Lentement, _Ceymallari _émergea, se densifia avant de devenir pleinement matériel.

Le rouquin saisit la lame en haletant... la première projection était toujours la plus pénible. Il fit quelques pas, en soupesant la copie de l'antique sabre. Soudain, l'arme s'anima, virevoltant dans ses mains en des moulinés parfaitement maîtrisés. Le Magus se mit à danser avec elle. Comme un maître de l'ancienne et acrobatique escrime ayleid, il sautait, pirouettait dans l'air, alors que _Ceymallari_ lui transmettait sa mémoire... des années d'affrontements, de duels et de batailles alors qu'elle était maniée par le roi-sorcier Imrahil.

Un Magus possède des affinités, la première est élémentaire. Elle reflète quelle énergie (air, eau, feu, terre... plus rarement autre chose) lui était la plus compatible. La seconde affinité est l'Origine, qui constituait la racine de son pouvoir...

Le jeune homme aux yeux d'ambre avait pour élément " épée" et pour Origine... "épée". Il était une _Incarnation_, une épée sous la forme d'un homme. Sa proximité... non, son _identité_ avec le concept "épée", lui avait permis de créer le mystère _Tracing_, un _magecraft_ qui permettait de créer une copie d'une lame presque parfaitement identique à l'original.

Alors que le rouquin sourit, satisfait d'avoir rajouter une arme à son arsenal sans cesse grandissant, un feulement digne d'une bête furieuse résonna dans toute la maison :

\- J'ai faimmmmmmmmmm !

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et sourit de manière embarrassée. Une fois encore, il avait oublié l'heure.

\- _Trace, Off_ !

Le double de _Ceymallari_ se dissipa en particules bleutées. Toutefois, les plans de l'arme étaient en lui. En dépit de toutes ses recherches sur son étrange pouvoir, le Magus ne comprenait pas comment il stockait ses armes. Il était évident que sa mémoire ne pouvait pas retenir le schéma nucléaire d'une épée, et la position de chaque atome par rapport à ses voisines ! Alors, des centaines d'armes... Mais depuis quelques mois, il avait trouvé un début d'élément de réponse... il rêvait de plus en plus souvent d'un désert où flottait des nuages d'incendie. À l'infinie, le désert était planté d'épées. Il avait reconnu Caliburn, Excalibur mais aussi les deux épées jumelles qu'utilisait Archer (Kanshou et Bakuya) ; de même que l'épée-hache en pierre que Berserker avait manié ; Gae-Bolg la lance de Lancer ; ou des armes extraites de la **Gate of Babylon** de Gilgamesh comme Gram, Durandal, Houtenki et Dánsleif.

Cela expliquait pourquoi les matérialisations de ses armes devenaient plus faciles après la première fois. Il stockait les plans "quelque part". Où ? Un univers parallèle ? Le monde de ses rêves peut-être...

Il secoua la tête, la réflexion n'était pas son point fort et il avait un "monstre" à nourrir.

Ramassant _Ceymallari_ (l'original) avant de quitter la pièce, il sourit à l'elfe noire qui l'attendait à la porte. Cette dernière portait une simple robe sombre sous un tablier blanc et s'inclina avec déférence :

\- Bonjour, maître Shiro.

\- Bonjour, Endroni.

La jeune dunmer sourit avec adoration à son jeune maître (1) :

\- Je suis heureuse que vous sortiez enfin de votre atelier. Harassa devient intenable.

\- Nourrir les tigres doit être dans mon karma.

\- Pardon, jeune maître ?

\- Rien, Endroni, je me comprends.

Shiro Emiya, humain de la Terre réincarné sur Nirn par la volonté du Saint Graal, se dirigea vers la cuisine.

* * *

Le repas se terminait et réunissait les trois membres de la petite maisonnée d'Emiya Shiro. D'abord, Endroni. Il s'agissait d'une ravissante elfe noire. Petite et délicate, elle avait les oreilles pointues et la peau gris-noire. Ses cheveux étaient acajous et ses yeux avaient un iris et une sclérotique rouges... presque indiscernables l'un de l'autre. Elle suivait Shiro depuis son enfance, ayant d'abord été la servante de son père... Talus Sepronius, un officier de la Légion Impériale en poste à Fort Phalène, près de Balmora. Le jeune Japonais s'était réincarné là, sur l'île de Vvardenfell, dans la province impériale de Morrowind. Il avait grandi sur cet archipel de lave à l'ombre du Mont Écarlate, patrie des Dunmers, ces elfes adaptés aux tempêtes de cendre, aux animaux répugnants comme les kagoutis (une sorte de croisement entre un mini-tricératops et un bébé T-rex) les chiens de Nyx (des insectes géants) et les Braillards des falaises, des lézards ailés.

Puis son père et sa mère avaient été rappelés à la Cité Impériale par ordre de l'Empereur Uriel Septim VII. Favoritisme qui leur avait côté la vie peu après... les aléas d'une intrigue de cour. Les parents de Shiro avaient été assassinés tous les deux par la Confrérie Noire. Néanmoins, les meurtriers l'avaient payé de leur vie. Shiro, à peine âgé de huit ans, les avaient vengés, armé d'une paire d'épée. L'exploit était parvenu jusqu'aux oreilles de l'Empereur qui avait récompensé l'orphelin en lui donnant une maison à la Cité Impériale et un revenu.

Le testament du père de Shiro avait eu une conséquence un peu... ennuyante.

En effet, avant d'être en poste en Vvardenfell, Talus Sepronius avait d'abord été cantonné en Elsweyr où il avait noué une solide amitié avec un potentat local. Ce dernier était l'exécuteur testamentaire de Talus, chargé entre autre d'assurer la survie de Shiro jusqu'à l'âge adulte. Ayant pris son engagement au sérieux, il avait envoyé son meilleur guerrier...

* * *

Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler des Khajiits ?

De tous les peuples intelligents de Tamriel, ils sont les plus étranges. Ils n'ont pas une forme bien établie. L'apparence d'un Khajiit dépend de la position des deux lunes (Masser et Secunda) dans le ciel au moment de sa naissance. En l'espace de quelques semaines, ils se développent sous huit formes distinctes.

Deux d'entre elles (Alfiq et Senche) se déplaçaient à quatre pattes ressemblant respectivement à un gros chat et un énorme tigre, les autres étaient humanoïdes. Les Ohmes et Ohmnes-raht étaient très proches des elfes des bois (les premiers n'ayant ni queue, ni fourrure pouvaient facilement être confondus avec les Bosmers). Les Cathay, Dagi, Suthay et Suthay-raht formaient un peu les "khajiits de référence" car ils étaient les plus courants. Ils avaient un corps humanoïde couvert de fourrure, une tête de félin, une queue et des griffes, ils différaient surtout par la forme des jambes (humanoïde ou féline).

Do'Harassa était une Pahmar.

Comment décrire les Pahmar ? Imaginer qu'un tigre mangeur d'homme se tienne sur ses pattes de derrière, porte un pectoral d'acier, un cimeterre à la ceinture et parle ! Rajoutons que les Pahmar sont les plus grands des Khajits : deux mètres trente pour plus de deux cent kilos de muscle !

Telle était Do'Harassa.

Lorsqu'elle marchait à côté de Shiro dans les rues de la Cité Impériale, les passants faisaient un détour. On les comprenait...

Toujours affamée, carnivore, Harassa dévorait de manière goulue l'équivalent d'un cheval entier chaque jour. La nourrir ressemblait à la punition de Sisyphe aux enfers. En plus, elle adorait la cuisine de Shiro et prenait prétexte de son serment de veiller sur lui pour ne pas manquer un repas !

Et dire que dans sa précédente vie, Shiro avait trouvé Taiga Fujimura envahissante.

* * *

Repue - pour les trois prochaines heures- Do'Harassa se laissa tomber en arrière avec un bruit de gorge étrangement semblable à un ronronnement. Shiro échangea un coup d'œil amusé avec Endroni. Il fallait profiter de ces bonnes dispositions de la Khajiit pour une discussion pénible.

\- Harassa ?

Grognement de la "bête" à moitié endormi...

\- Harassa ?

\- Quoi ?

Shiro secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire lorsque je serais parti ?

La Pahmar se retrouva en un instant sur ses pieds :

\- **Il EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU ÉCHAPPES A MA SURVEILLANCE !**

Tandis qu'Endroni se bouchait les oreilles avec un cri de douleur, Shiro ramassa les bibelots tombés au sol.

\- Harassa... cela ne dépend pas de moi. J'ai reçu des instructions d'une personne très haut placée. Je dois partir... pour quelques semaines ou quelques mois. Tu devras rester ici et...

\- Alors je viens avec toi !

Shiro fit un effort héroïque pour ne pas montrer son agacement... ce n'était pas comme si la conversation était nouvelle. Il l'avait informé de la situation quinze jours plus tôt.

\- Tu ne peux pas. Je dois agir seul.

\- Personne ne peut te contraindre à...

Il la coupa.

\- On ne me contraint pas, je suis volontaire. Toutefois, je ne peux pas être pensionné par l'Empire et refuser de rendre service. De plus, je ne peux décemment pas rester bras croisé si quelqu'un a besoin d'aide.

Endroni eut un petit rire, masquant sa bouche dans un geste charmant :

\- Maître Shiro cherche toujours à aider les gens. Il est si gentil. Jamais il ne refuse d'aider les commerçants à porter les chargements ou à nettoyer leurs boutiques. Il est connu dans toute la Cité Impériale pour son dévouement.

L'immense khajiit détourna le regard, fuyant l'enthousiasme de la Dunmer. De manière étrange alors que les hommes-chats et les elfes noirs faisaient figures d'ennemis héréditaires (les seconds réduisant les premiers en esclavage), Harassa adorait littéralement la servante. Bien que généralement pas très futée, la Pahmar avait aussi bien compris que celle-ci était amoureuse de son maître et soulignait souvent devant les intéressés qu'Endroni avait tout pour faire une bonne épouse dont un joli corps " avec tout ce qu'il fallait où il fallait" et des talents reconnus de cuisinière. Accessoirement, cela avait permis de répondre à une grande question scientifique... Oui, les elfes noirs peuvent paniquer et rougir d'embarras.

Cependant, cette fois, le soutien de la jeune dunmer la gênait :

\- Oui, mais on ne peut pas venir en aide à tout le monde, c'est impossible.

Shiro acquiesça :

\- Je le sais bien. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'essayer.

\- Tu vas partir !

Shiro sourit tristement en voyant des larmes dans les yeux de tigre de son immense amie :

\- Pour quelque temps, en tout cas.

\- Mais qui va me faire à manger ?!

Le Magus soupira... on pouvait compter sur l'égoïsme d'Harassa pour gâcher les grandes scènes d'adieu larmoyantes.

* * *

La Cité Impériale avait édifiée quatre mille ans plus tôt par les Ayleids, les hauts-elfes de l'intérieur, une race elfique à présent éteinte. Vue du ciel, a ville ressemblait à une immense roue dont le moyeu était formé par le plais impérial dominé par la Tour d'Or Blanc. Des murailles intérieures, qui faisaient comme des rayons, divisaient la cité en plusieurs quartiers.

Le quartier des jardins elfiques étaient dévolue à l'habitation. Les rues soigneusement empierrées étaient bordés de magnifiques bâtiments de pierre blanche avec de grandes fenêtres garnies de vitres à petits carreaux enchâssés dans du plomb. Des lanternes accrochées aux bâtisses permettaient que les rues soient éclairées la nuit venue. Des gardes en armures impériales patrouillaient au milieu des va-et-vient des citadins.

Shiro passa sous un porche et s'immobilisa dans une cour intérieure, à l'affut d'un éventuel suiveur. Toutefois, personne n'attachait ses pas aux siens.

Sous un arbre se trouvait un accès aux égouts. Grace à une clef, il décadenassa la trappe et se glissa dans la pénombre. Au bas d'une échelle métallique, il se retrouva dans une vaste salle voûtée aux allures de cathédrale. Au centre se trouvait un collecteur alimenté par plusieurs petits canaux. La lumière tombait d'une grille dans le plafond et prenait une étrange teinte verte. L'odeur... disons qu'il vaut mieux ne pas décrire le remugle qui prenait à la gorge. Descendant un humide escalier de pierre, Shiro entra dans un tunnel plus sombre avant d'arriver à une canalisation ouverte serrée entre deux quais empierrés. Il le franchit par un pont fait de quelques planches et s'immobilisa.

Ses sens affûtés l'avertirent d'un danger.

En un instant, deux sabres chinois apparurent entre ses mains. Kanshou et Bakuya, les lames jumelles représentaient le Yin et le Yang. Bien que leur projection ne soit qu'un Noble Phantasm C-, elles étaient devenues les lames préférées de Shiro. Peut-être en souvenir de l'Archer de la Cinquième Guerre du Graal qui s'était sacrifié pour le sauver ou tout simplement parce que le style de combat d'Archer lui convenait à merveille.

Les gobelins surgirent d'un couloir latéral. Ces humanoïdes à peau verte, grand comme des enfants de douze ans infestaient les sous-sols de la ville, grouillant dans les égouts et les antiques tombeaux oubliés.

Avec une habilité consommée, Shiro se servit de ses lames pour parer les attaques. Il détestait tuer... mais après avoir vécu sur Vvardenfell, il ne pouvait ignorer que Nirn ne ressemblait pas au Japon policé. Tuer ou être tué n'était pas une simple vue de l'esprit. Les gobelins n'avaient pas été provoqués. Ils n'avaient aucune haine particulière contre lui. Ils ne le connaissaient même pas. Simplement, dans leur esprit primaire c'était un humain solitaire et comme ils étaient nombreux ils oubliaient leur lâcheté coutumière pensant avoir un butin facile.

Se forçant à contre-attaquer, le Magus pivota sur une hanche imitant un des magnifiques mouvements d'Archer... de manière assez sommaire mais efficace. Un premier gobelin s'effondra, éventré. Deux autres périrent tandis qu'il sautait, retombait derrière eux... laissant deux arcs de sang sur sa trajectoire.

Il lança alors Kanshou de sa main gauche... ratant un gobelin. Les survivants ricanèrent et foncèrent, avides de tirer profit de son erreur.

Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'une feinte...

Shiro avait fait sienne la dangereuse technique de combat d'Archer qui consistait à laisser des failles dans sa défense pour canaliser les attaques de ses ennemis. Elles lui permettaient de prévoir où ils allaient frapper... et donc de les piéger.

Un des gobelins ne comprit pas ce qui le tua. Kanshou et Bakuya étaient magnétisées l'une par l'autre et équilibrées comme des boomerangs. L'épée de Gan Jiang revint vers celle qui représentait son épouse tranchant l'adversaire qui se tenait sur sa route. Pivotant sur lui même, Shiro la récupéra d'un mouvement fluide et tua deux autres humanoïdes en des gestes fulgurants. Ce que voyant, les rescapés s'égayèrent en tout sens.

Avec un soupir, le jeune rouquin dissipa ses lames.

* * *

Suivant des pictogrammes dessinés dans certaines salles, Shiro arriva à un escalier qui le conduisit dans une ruine monumentale. Un hypogée aux murs garnis de colonnes parfois brisées. Ses sens acérés détectèrent la présence de plusieurs gardes en armes dispersés dans les galeries surélevés. Toutefois, la lumière provenant d'une grille scellée dans la voûte ne lui permit pas de les voir clairement.

Il y avait toutefois deux personnes près d'un mur. L'une d'elle était assise dans un grand fauteuil, et l'autre se tenait derrière.

Comme il approchait un sortilège alluma une torche. La lumière révéla le mage comme étant un haut-elfe bien connu dans la cité impérial, puisqu'il s'agissait d'Ocato de Primeterre Haut Chancelier de l'Empereur et son mage de guerre.

Assis sur le fauteuil, les traits accusés, les cheveux réduits à une couronne de cheveux gris se tenaient Uriel Septim VII :

\- Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir fait appeler dans ces lieux sinistres, mon ami, mais il me fallait veiller à ce que notre rencontre se passe loin des yeux indiscrets.

Shiro s'agenouilla :

\- Votre Impériale Majesté, je suis à vos ordres. Commandez et j'obéirais.

\- Relevez-vous, il n'est pas besoin de ce genre de simagrée, là où seuls mes amis peuvent m'atteindre. Vous vous demandez pourquoi tout ce secret ? L'Empire fait face à un grand danger. Il y a quinze ans de cela, le roi Lysandus de Daguefillante a trouvé la mort dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Mes agents n'ont jamais trouvé qui l'a assassiné et pourquoi... d'ailleurs la plupart d'entre eux sont morts où ont été contraint à la fuite. Lysandus était un loyal sujet et vassal. Plus que ça c'était un ami fidèle et un homme bien. J'ignore pourquoi ce noble souverain n'a pas trouvé le repos, mais son fantôme erre à la nuit tombé à la tête d'une armée de morts-vivants qui ravage son ancien royaume ! Il faut refermer les mâchoires d'Oblivion et ramener son âme à la paix.

Shiro acquiesça :

\- Bien, Votre Majesté, je m'y emploierais.

Une expression trouble passa sur le visage de l'empereur.

\- Pendant que vous serez en Haute-Roche, j'aimerais également que vous vous employiez à régler une mission secondaire, mon ami. Peu avant la mort de Lysandus, j'ai envoyé une lettre à son épouse la reine-mère Mynisera. Un courrier... personnel qui n'est jamais arrivé à son destinataire. J'aimerais que vous le retrouviez et que vous le détruisiez.

\- Oui, Votre Majesté.

L'Empereur acquiesça et fit un signe à Ocato. Le mage plongea la torche dans une bassine de sable. La lumière disparut. Dans l'obscurité revenue, Shiro entendit cependant la voix de l'empereur s'adresser une dernière fois à lui :

\- Dormez bien, mon ami. Demain, un long voyage vous attend.

* * *

(1) C'est l'effet du _véritable _Noble Fantasme de Shiro... **UBW** ? Non **UHW**... **Unlimited Harem Work : Eroge Main Protagonist !** Sous l'effet de ce Noble Phantasm, la moitié... non les deux tiers des êtres de sexe féminin (pour la plupart jolies et sexy... comme par hasard) apparaissant dans ses aventures tombent amoureuse de Shiro... qui ne s'en aperçois évidemment pas !


	9. Chapitre 9 La cachette des corsaires

**Avant toute chose je voudrais fêter un Joyeux Noël à tous mes lecteurs. J'espère pour eux qu'ils passeront une bonne journée. Considérez ce texte comme un cadeau. **

**Note de l'Auteur : Parlons un peu de Shiro dans Fate/ Dragoncrown. Le Shiro de cette Fanfic dérive du Shiro de la première route de Fate/Say Night. Il a gardé les connaissances en **_**Magecraft **_**de sa précédente existence et le souvenir des leçons de combat avec Saber. Néanmoins, comme le veut le canon de Fate/ SN, il n'a pas encore débloqué **_**Unlimited Blade Work**_**. Trois remarques :**

**1°) Il va bien apprendre à utiliser UBW... cela dit l'incantation et l'apparence de son **_**Reality Marble**_** seront différentes. Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à les communiquer, je n'ai pas encore arrêté mon choix.**

**2°) Shiro s'est réincarné et - dans son nouveau corps- a mis en application les explications de Rin pour contrôler ses **_**Magic Circuits**_** dès l'enfance. Dans Fate/Dragoncrown, il ne souffre donc pas de l'atrophie de ses circuits que l'on voit dans les trois routes de FSN.**

**3°) Vous le verrez plus tard dans la série, mais Shiro a été entraîné au combat et à l'usage de la magie dès l'enfance... sur ordre de l'Empereur. Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas qu'Uriel Septim VII a placé Shiro sous sa protection par pure gentillesse ?**

* * *

**La cachette des corsaires**

Le port de la Cité Impériale était relié à la ville par un long passage souterrain creusé autrefois par les Ayleids. Le tunnel était bouché aux deux extrémités par de lourdes portes de bois garnies de ferrures décoratives qui figuraient l'emblème de l'Empire des Septim, un dragon dont les ailes étaient pliées de manière à figurer un diamant.

Le couloir excavé n'était pas une simple route. Des marchands y avaient installé leurs boutiques et la cohue des gens qui entraient ou quittaient la capitale de l'Empire de Tamriel se mêlaient aux crieurs publics vantant les poissons péchés dans le lac Rumare, les bijoux argoniens importés des Marais Noirs, les services d'un enchanteur "de la cour de Daguefillante" et mille autres merveilles.

On arrivait au bout du tunnel saoulé de bruits, ayant été obligé de se glisser entre les attroupements ou même de pousser des gêneurs. Finalement, la lumière du jour vous éblouissait en vous révélant le haut phare de style Ayleid dressé sur une plate-forme de pierre circulaire.

Shiro connaissait le port et marcha d'un bon pas, tout en discutant avec Endroni et Harassa. Il faisait très beau temps et l'idée de partir pour un voyage vers une contrée lointaine excitait le jeune homme. Dans des moments comme celui-là, il avait de la peine à se rappeler qu'il avait en fait... trente-quatre ans, ayant vécu deux vies de dix-sept années dans deux mondes distincts.

Le port proprement dit ressemblait à un croissant de lune. Les quais de pierre étaient bordés par des hangars et des bureaux de compagnies commerciales que dominaient des remparts reliant des tours de défense. Comme le phare, il s'agissait de constructions ayleids d'un blanc d'albâtre, élégantes et sculptées de manière à en accentuer l'aspect aérien.

Ainsi, ils arrivèrent devant la _Maria-Elena_. Cette petite caraque à deux mats, avec son château arrière peu volumineux faisait la navette entre la Cité Impériale, Bravil et Leyawiin. Shiro ne ferait que la première partie de son voyage à son bord. Un navire plus grand l'embarquerait ensuite. Il lui faudrait ensuite contourner Elsweyr et Val-Boisé, passant entre le sud du continent et l'Archipel de l'Automne, avant de traverser la mer Abécéenne. Un voyage de deux bonnes semaines, si le vent était favorable... trois dans le cas contraire.

Shiro se retourna vers Endroni et sourit à la jolie Dunmer :

\- Et bien voilà, il faut que je te dise au-revoir, je...

Il ne put achever comme l'Elfe Noire se jetait contre lui pour le serrer très fort. Mal à l'aise, je jeune homme rit un peu bêtement, se frictionnant la tête dans une mimique qui ne lui donnait pas l'air plus intelligent.

\- Tu feras attention ?

La réplique de l'Elfe Noire fit sourire gentiment le Japonais réincarné :

\- Oui, je te le promets.

\- Menteur ! Menteur ! Je te connais... tu oublieras ta promesse à la première personne en danger que tu verras. N'affirme pas quelque chose que tu ne feras pas.

Surpris, Shiro s'aperçut que son amie pleurait et il ne savait pas quoi répondre parce que... parce qu'elle le connaissait trop bien. Endroni avait raison, il ne pourrait se retenir de venir en aide à un parfait étranger s'il se trouvait en danger.

\- Je... je serais bientôt de retour.

Endrosi ne répondit rien, continuant à pleurer. Un peu perdu dans leur petit univers, les deux jeunes gens ne faisaient pas attention aux sourires narquois des voyageurs et des dockers... ni surtout à Hadrassa. La Pahmar levait les yeux vers le ciel, vivante statue de " L'exaspération incarnée prenant les dieux à témoin de la mièvrerie des amours adolescents".

La Khajiit serait sans doute intervenue, mais un raclement de gorge exagéré attira l'attention du jeune Magus. Un personnage portant une robe de mage de tissu blanc, le capuchon masquant son visage, s'approchait du trio. Shiro remarqua le laçage de rubans bleus, roses ou dorés qui fermaient son capuchon, ou les mèches de cheveux neigeux qui apparaissaient dans le cou. Il s'appuyait sur un lourd bâton en forme de Z, mélange de bois noir, d'or, avec des incrustations de pierres précieuses et décoré- lui aussi - de multiples rubans :

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, jeune homme, je détesterais que l'on m'interrompe si j'avais une aussi précieuse gazelle entre les bras.

La voix était étonnement jeune et rieuse, les cheveux blancs du personnage devaient être de naissance et non le résultat de l'âge. Pourtant, Shiro se sentait mal à l'aise. Son instinct l'avertissait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal chez ce personnage. Il ressentait une pression émanant de lui... une pression qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis... depuis... la Guerre du Graal ! Comme s'il se trouvait face à un Servant !

Sa voix fut plus dure qu'il le souhaitait lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Nouveau rire du personnage qui leva les deux mains dans un geste exagéré de reddition :

\- Du calme ! Je ne vous menace pas... Je voulais juste vous demander si vous étiez Shiro Emiya. Pour la forme, en fait, parce je _sais_ bien que vous êtes Shiro Emiya. Mais, vous savez, c'est une manière de commencer la conversation : " Bonjour, êtes-vous Shiro Emiya" "Mais oui" " Merveilleux, c'est vous que je cherchais".

Le dit Shiro regardait le Magus avec des yeux ronds, parce qu'il venait de mimer la scène de manière parfaitement ridicule... S'il n'avait pas émané une telle puissance de ce personnage, le jeune homme l'aurait pris pour un comique peu doué. De son côté, Endroni s'était reculée en rougissant, soudain consciente que son moment de tendresse avait eu lieu en public et surtout que l'inconnu la regardait un peu trop intensément. Vous connaissez l'expression " déshabiller du regard" ? Et bien s'était ça, littéralement... un coup d'œil un peu trop appuyé sur ses formes pour qu'Endroni se sente à l'aise. Shiro aussi avait noté ce regard libidineux. Sa voix fut encore un peu plus froide :

\- Au risque de me répéter, qui êtes-vous ?

À ses côtés, Do'Hadrassa avait maintenant la main sur le pommeau de son cimeterre et le Magus en blanc toussa dans son poing :

\- Oh... appelez-moi... disons Lailoken.

Même un enfant de cinq ans aurait compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son vrai nom. Toutefois, avant que Shiro ne puisse répondre, "Lailoken" s'était remis à parler et le jeune homme nota que sa voix était plus ferme et contenait une prière pressante :

\- Désolé, je ne peux pas vous dire plus sur moi. J'ai des raisons de vouloir éviter toute publicité. Je le redis, je ne vous menace pas... en fait, je ne vous veux rien, ni bien ni mal. Vous êtes juste un moyen pour une fin. J'aurais besoin que vous transportiez quelque chose à quelqu'un. C'est très important. Cela ne vous mettra pas en danger et cela va même vous aider... indirectement.

\- Transporter quelque chose ?

"Lailoken" mit une main dans sa manche et en tira une boîte de la taille de sa paume.

\- Vous allez rencontrer quelqu'un au cours de votre voyage. Je l'ai vu... je vois souvent les événements avant qu'ils arrivent. Cela lui est destiné.

Shiro fronça les sourcils mais prit le petit paquet :

\- Qui dois-je rencontrer ?

\- Vous connaissez cette personne, ce seront des retrouvailles et elles vous feront plaisir... très plaisir. Et c'est quelqu'un que vous savez devoir rencontrer depuis le jour de votre naissance. Quel formulation ridicule... n'est-ce pas ? Cela semblerait grandiloquent avec n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas pour vous. Le jour de votre naissance vous cherchiez déjà quelqu'un. Sur ce... adieu ? Ou Au-revoir ?

"Lailoken" fit demi-tour et repartit en sifflotant une ritournelle mélancolique... Shiro lui trouvait quelque chose de familier et tout en ouvrant le petit colis, une partie de lui s'efforçait de se souvenir du nom de cette chanson. La boite contenait un morceau irrégulier de cristal bleu. Visiblement, il s'agissait d'un fragment de quelque chose de plus gros, détaché par un choc violent.

_Yesteday_...

Shiro sursauta comme frappé par la foudre... Il venait de se rappeler du titre musical fredonné par "Lailoken". Il s'agissait de _Yesteday_. Cette célèbre chanson des Beatles ne pouvait être connue d'aucun individu né sur Nirn...

Il chercha le Magus du regard. Sauf qu'il s'emblait s'être évaporé alors que Shiro se focalisait sur le cristal. Le jeune forgeron découvrit alors que des fleurs de toutes les couleurs avaient fleuri dans les interstices des pavés, mais uniquement autour des dalles foulées par le magicien !

* * *

Shiro fut réveillé par le froid. Il se trouvait étendu sur une litière de branchage sec et un feu de camp brûlait près de lui. L'air était empuanti par la fumée... En se redressant et tournant la tête autour de lui, il découvrit une grotte naturelle. Détail sinistre, des ossements humains étaient empilés près de lui.

Comment était il arrivé là ?

Il se rappelait avoir quitté la Cité Impériale... Un long voyage très ennuyeux jusqu'à ce que... oui, la tempête ! Un orage de fin du monde s'était soudain abattu sur la caraque. Les voiles déchirées par le vent, secoué par les paquets d'eaux qui la frappaient avec la violence d'un bélier de siège, la nef s'était désagrégée autour de lui. Shiro avait nagé désespérément pour échapper à la mort. La mer l'avait rejeté contre une falaise. Heureusement, il y avait une petite plage entre les écueils. Il avait réussi à se glisser sur le sable. Découvrant une grotte, il s'y était glissé pour s'abriter des éléments. Cela lui avait sauvé la vie. La foudre avait frappé le sommet de la falaise et des tonnes de roches avaient refermé l'entrée providentielle.

Shiro ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la tempête n'avait rien de naturelle.

Elle avait paru s'acharner sur lui et le traquer.

Il soupira. Son dernier réflexe avant de s'effondrer avait été d'allumer un feu. Grâce à cette flambée, ses vêtements déchirés et incrusté de sel avaient séché sur lui alors qu'il dormait dans la grotte. Avant de perdre connaissance, Shiro avait cependant noté une issue intérieure, un passage artificiel. L'effondrement de l'entrée ne le condamnait donc pas à mourir emprisonné comme dans une tombe.

Le Magus roux confectionna une torche avec des branchages secs liés ensemble et l'alluma au feu, avant de tendre la main :

\- _Trace, On_ !

Kanshou apparut devant lui et ses doigts se refermèrent sur la poignée familière.

Il pénétra dans un couloir fait de grosses pierres sommairement taillées. Le sol était constitué de dalles claires, fendillées par le passage du temps. Le passage s'étendait seulement sur quelques mètres avant de tourner sur la gauche. Un peu plus loin, une torchère conique brûlait paisiblement.

Le coude conduisait à une pièce constituée des mêmes matériaux. L'ameublement se réduisait à deux autels de pierre noire. Sur le premier se trouvait des petites fioles remplies de liquides roses ou vert. Un tas de pièces d'or et de pierres précieuses s'accumulait sur le second.

Shiro pivota de côté et Kanshou siffla dans l'air, coupant en deux l'énorme rat noir qui venait de bondir sur lui. Ses réflexes l'avaient une fois de plus sauvé. Après un accueil aussi désagréable, Shiro n'hésita pas à examiner les richesses dans la pièce.

Le forgeron aux yeux d'ambre identifia les potions comme des liquides alchimiques soignant les blessures et les maladies. Les pièces étaient des Septim ayant cours dans l'Empire et les gemmes des améthystes.

Il quitta la pièce avec ses gains, montant un escalier très raide. Le jeune homme entendait des cris répétitifs et grimaça... un lutin ! Cette bestiole n'était pas très dangereuse. Seulement, contrairement à celui des légendes terrestres, il s'agissait d'une petite horreur grande comme un bébé et ressemblant une gargouille miniature : la peau grise, une tête de démon cornu et volant grâce à des ailes membraneuses. Ce petit monstre attaquait en jetant des flammèches surgies de ses mains.

Shiro éteignit sa torche et tendit sa main gauche. Il se concentra un instant avant que Bakuya, l'épée jumelle de Kanshou apparaisse.

Le couloir de l'étage supérieur était droit, éclairé de loin en loin par des torchères. Il distingua une chauve-souris. Loin d'être aveuglée par la lumière, elle se jeta sur lui et il la trancha. Encore un monstre archétype...

Arrivé à mi-distance du coude qu'il distinguait à l'autre bout du passage, Shiro inspecta une porte dans la paroi de gauche. On aurait dis l'huis d'une prison avec un guichet grillagé et une épaisse serrure extérieure. Toutefois, comme il la tira, elle tourna sur ses gonds en grinçant.

La salle était de taille moyenne avec une grande statue grossière d'un mage assis sur un fauteuil faisant face à deux grandes cages en bois remplis d'ossements humains. Il y avait aussi une table avec une dague et un tas de pièces d'or.

Le rouquin intercepta une flammèche avec Kanshou, l'étincelle de feu ricochant sur la large lame. Le lutin qu'il avait entendu voletait là, tendant le bras vers lui. Courant, plié en deux, le Magus esquiva deux attaques par des crochets brutaux puis bondit en avant. Ses lames décrivirent un x dans l'air. Doublement frappé, le petit monstre piailla et tomba au sol.

* * *

Il se trouvait dans le repaire souterrain d'un groupe de corsaire. L'endroit baignait dans une ambiance particulière, malsaine. Les murs étaient nus, jamais décoré, et la plupart des pièces vides, sans aucun ameublement. L'éclairage provenait de globes de verre en partie remplis de sable où on avait planté des bougies. Ils étaient pendus par des chaînes au plafond, un peu partout. Parfois, il y avait des statues énigmatiques ou des autels de pierre noire. Dans les couloirs résonnaient une cacophonie de couinements de rats, de cris des chauves-souris et de pépiements de lutins. Ce véritable labyrinthe alternait des cellules de prison, des passages tournant en tout sens, des escaliers, des couloirs naturels, une bibliothèque et... des salles de tortures.

Dans l'une d'entre elles, Shiro fit face à son premier adversaire humain, un voleur en armure de cuir gris, les traits masqués par un capuchon. La salle avec ses grands instruments de supplice couverts de sang séché écœura instantanément le rouquin. Il vit aussi un Magus qui gisait sur le sol, mort, et un amoncellement de corps découpés en morceaux un peu plus loin ! Trois têtes plantées sur des pieux le regardaient fixement.

Shiro se rappela le sous-sol de l'église Kotomine avec tous les mort-vivants qui alimentaient Gilgamesh en énergie. Il se rappela aussi de la discussion qui avait orienté toute sa vie. Alors un jeune garçon, Shiro avait affirmé à Kiritsugu qu'il deviendrait un Champion de la Justice et qu'il sauverait tout le monde. Son père adoptif - mourant- eut alors un pâle sourire. Il tenta de lui expliquer qu'on ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde. Souvent le héros, pour protéger les innocents, devait tuer le méchant. Des mots simples... des mots destinés à un enfant. Il ne les avait vraiment compris qu'en voyant les horreurs perpétrées par Kirei Kotomine. Le faux prêtre avait semé la mort toute sa vie, sans remord, juste parce que c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de tromper son ennui.

Au fond de lui, Shiro savait qu'il n'était qu'un faussaire poursuivant un idéal impossible. Il savait qu'il arriverait souvent après que des monstres comme Kotomine aient exercé pendant des années. Shiro avait aussi admis que pour sauver certains, il fallait en tuer d'autre... cela avait été un immense renoncement.

Tout ça était passé dans son esprit en un instant, avant d'être balayé par une rage froide.

Il se rua en avant, interceptant au vol la flèche tirée par le voleur.

\- Qu'Azura t'emporte, sale _N'gwah_ !

Un elfe noir ? Shiro modifia immédiatement sa garde, laissant une faille bien particulière dans sa défense. Les Dunmer apprenaient l'escrime auprès de deux grandes écoles que Shiro maîtrisait. Son adversaire mordit à l'hameçon. Ses pieds sur le sol, la position de sa main sur la garde de son épée, la manière dont se plaçaient ses épaules... le Dunmer allait tenter le _Coup de grâce d'Abernanit_, une technique très célèbre de l'école des Exaltés, créée par le Trois fois Bénis Rangidil.

Le voleur elfe noir feinta pour éloigner Bakuya et Shiro feignit de tomber dans son piège. Puis comme son ennemi attaquait, il se jeta en arrière tout en lâchant Kanshou. Le sabre chinois effleura son adversaire en tourbillonnant. Le criminel pensait l'avoir vaincu et se jeta en avant juste pour voir l'arme de Shiro s'évanouir en particules bleues. Pourtant, le Magus n'était pas pour autant les mains vides... il tenait à présent une lance de bois rouge, à la pointe aiguë.

Gae Bolg était devenu un des Noble Phantasm préféré de Shiro au cours des dernières années. La lance était légère, elle permettait d'avoir une bonne allonge et pouvait même être jetée. En plus, elle ne demandait pas beaucoup d'énergie pour être _tracée_. Même sans être utilisée comme un Noble Phantasm, la lance de Cù Chulainn provoquait des blessures maudites, très douloureuses et inguérissables.

Le voleur fut surpris par le changement instantané d'arme et recula alors que Shiro changeait complètement de style de combat. D'un seul coup, l'elfe noir faisait face à un loup rapide, implacable, qui se tenait dans le tourbillon d'une lance irradiant une soif de sang brutale.

Se servant de Gae Bolg comme d'une perche, Shiro sauta à coté du Dunmer et le frappa d'un coup de pied en pleine poitrine. Le voleur roula au sol et se releva en lâchant son arme :

\- Grâce !

Le Magus aux yeux d'ambre le considéra un instant, puis abandonna sa position semi-accroupie pour laisser la lance rouge reposer sur son épaule... imitant la décontraction habituelle de Lancer. Sans un mot, shiro se retourna et marcha lentement vers l'escalier... laissant une chance au voleur. S'il avait été intelligent, il n'aurait pas bondi sur son arme et cherché à la lui enfoncer dans le dos.

Gae Bolg tourbillonna comme une hélice d'avion, parant l'attaque, puis Shiro sauta... enfonçant la pointe écarlate dans le cœur de l'ennemi.

Le forgeron aux yeux d'ambre affronta ensuite des archers portant des pagnes de fourrure, des casques d'acier et des gantelets. L'arc noir qu'il _traça_ les cloua au mur.

* * *

Shiro atteignit ensuite une immense salle du trône dont la voûte se perdait dans les hauteurs. Une des colonnes de pierre blanche, fragilisée par le temps, s'était brisée. Le tronçon qui s'était détaché était deux fois plus épais qu'un tronc humain. En tombant, il avait creusé une large dépression dans les pavés du sol.

Un long escalier majestueux permettait d'atteindre un trône éclairé par des chandeliers pendus au plafond. Leurs lumières révélaient des bannières ornés d'une fleur de lys et d'une croix verte, assez grandes pour servir de voile à un navire.

Qui avait construit ce Dungeon et pourquoi ? L'endroit terrible et majestueux lui paraissait bien trop impressionnant pour héberger des rats et des voleurs.

Discrètement, Shiro traversa la pièce en passant d'une ombre à l'autre. Il découvrit une silhouette près de l'estrade du trône... un squelette humain faisant les cent pas entre les deux escaliers qui, de part et d'autre du trône, montaient vers des portes près du plafond. Le mort-vivant était fait d'os nus, jaunis, mais ses orbites brillaient d'une lueur surnaturelle. Il tenait une épée rouillée et un bouclier de bois renforcé d'un cerclage de fer.

Shiro invoqua une nouvelle fois l'arc d'Archer et lui fit exploser la tête. Les squelettes étaient peu vulnérables aux flèches, il s'agissait du seul endroit où les toucher.

Il monta les marches du monumental escalier, repoussant l'attaque d'une chauve-souris grâce à Kanshou et Bakuya.

Sur Terre, une démonstration aussi prolongée de ses talents l'aurait complètement mis à plat. Il était né avec 27 Circuits Magiques... un chiffre déjà très moyen. Comme les instructions de Kiritsugu avaient plus eu pour but de le faire renoncer à apprendre le _Magecraft _qu'à le lui enseigner, il avait cru qu'il fallait _créer _des Circuits Magiques en se servant de ses nerfs avant chaque utilisation du _Magecraft_. Une technique inefficace et dangereuse qui, en plus, l'avait empêché d'utiliser ses vrais Circuits Magiques. Résultat, ils s'étaient atrophiés. Au cours de la Guerre du Graal, il avait à peine réussis à produire trente unités de _prana_ par circuit.

Les choses avaient changé, sur Nirn. Il avait ouvert ses Circuits Magiques dès la petite enfance, et ils fonctionnaient à présent à pleine capacité. Chacun pouvant produire 75 unités de _prana_. S'il avait encore été le Master de Saber, il n'aurait eu aucune peine à lui fournir les 2000 unités nécessaires à l'activation d'**Excalibur**.

Arrivé au trône, Shiro l'examina. Derrière le dossier, il y avait des rails verticaux et des signes d'usure comme ceux provoqués par un frottement. Découvrant un levier, le Magus le tira. Avec un grincement, toute la plate-forme sur laquelle se trouvait le trône commença à grimper. Il s'agissait d'une sorte d'ascenseur.

Une galerie cachée par les ombres se trouvait sous le plafond. De là, un des couloirs standards du Dungeon montait vers la surface. Il lui fallut éliminer quelques uns des commensaux des corsaires et une assassin argonienne avant de découvrir la porte de sortie du labyrinthe souterrain.

La nuit l'accueillit.

Masser (la grosse lune rouge) et Secunda (la petite, bleue et verte) baignaient une lande d'herbe haute de leur étrange clarté mêlée. Sur sa droite se trouvaient des ruines érodées par le temps, dominant la falaise où s'était éventré son navire. La tempête avait disparu et seuls quelques rares nuages cachaient encore les étoiles.

Il y avait un chemin caillouteux. Shiro le suivit jusqu'à un panneau indicateur surmonté d'un corbeau endormi.

Gothway Garden, 16 miles.

Et bien, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il marcherait toute la nuit.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai décidé de ne pas traduire le nom des petites localités qui n'ont jamais eu droit à une traduction officielle en français.**


	10. Chapitre 10 Tout le Mal du Monde

**Tout le Mal du Monde**

La salle du conseil royal était adjacente à celle du trône. Le roi Eadwyre y siégeait sous les bannières de la Ménévie, dans un haut fauteuil face à l'entrée. Les autres seigneurs prenaient place le long de deux tables, laissant le centre de la pièce vide.

Lorsque les deux hallebardiers ouvrirent la porte, Saber entra d'un pas vif, sans regarder à droite et à gauche. Le silence se fit à son arrivée. Les conseillers royaux avaient déjà eu l'occasion de la voir plusieurs fois. Néanmoins, elle était si jolie que tous perdaient le souffle à la regarder. Les hommes par admiration, les femmes aussi... mais non sans jalousie. Il leur était cependant difficile d'accepter qu'elle ait tué des ogres et des vouivres, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent son absence de nervosité à l'idée de comparaitre devant le conseil du roi. Vêtue de mailles de fer, portant le tabard orné des trois roses de Ménévie, Saber mit un genou à terre, la main posée sur le pommeau de son épée, son heaume au creux du bras :

\- Moi, Artoria Pendragon, chevalier de la Rose, réponds à votre convocation, ô mon roi.

Le vieux roi fit un simple geste de la main :

\- Relevez-vous, dame Artoria.

Avec une grâce régalienne, la jeune femme obéit pour faire face au souverain de Ménévie. Derrière elle, les gardes de la porte annoncèrent : " Rin Tohsaka, invocateur de la guilde des Mages de Torrent". Toujours vêtue de sa superbe robe rouge et noire, la Magus glissa sur le long tapis pourpre et fit une révérence avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'humilité... Rin était pétrie d'orgueil.

\- La magie de la guilde est au service de Votre Majesté.

\- Damoiselle Rin, vous pouvez vous relevez.

\- Merci.

Les étonnants yeux turquoise de la jeune japonaise réincarnée balayèrent l'assistance : des courtisans de haut rang, les capitaines de l'ost royal, le grand prêtre de Zenithar.

Elle eut un léger signe de tête pour les saluer, puis se retourna vers son royal hôte :

\- Votre Majesté, on nous avertit à notre entrée dans le manoir royal que tirer une arme ou pratiquer la magie est une grave offense. Néanmoins, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais donner un peu... disons d'intimité à notre réunion. Nous ne voudrions certainement pas que des goujats avec des boules de cristal puissent rapporter ce que nous allons nous dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Le roi Eadwyre plissa les yeux et se tourna vers son épouse, la reine Barenziah. La belle elfe noire hocha la tête et le souverain fit à son tour un geste d'acquiescement. Rin sourit puis ferma à demi les yeux avant de murmurer une incantation, une main tendue en direction de la porte, l'autre posée sur son cœur :

\- _Das Schließen Vogelkäfig Echo_.

Les murs de pierre garnis de tapisseries, la double porte, furent recouverts d'une sorte de membrane violette légèrement lumineuse, traversée d'étincelles. Un _Bounded Field_. Comme les conseillers du roi regardaient autour d'eux avec un rien d'inquiétude, Rin eut un sourire tors :

\- N'ayez crainte, ce sortilège n'a rien de permanent. Il empêche juste de nous espionner... et de sortir de la pièce. J'espère que...

Elle s'interrompit brutalement et se tourna vers Saber - en train de soupirer d'exaspération- tout en se frottant le bras... là où elle venait d'être pincée. La jeune chevalière la connaissait trop bien et venait de l'empêcher de terminer sa phrase " J'espère que personne n'aura besoin de satisfaire une envie pressante". Rin avait encore à apprendre comment se conduire devant un roi.

Le monarque avait réuni son conseil pour écouter Artoria demander un navire pour rejoindre Balfiera, à la recherche de la tombe de Corvus Direnni... et d'Excalibur. Rin intervint en premier :

\- Angra Mainyu, également appelé Ahriman, serait un dieu venu d'_Aetherius_, au-delà des Royaumes Extérieurs. On le dit père de l'illusion et de l'erreur, du mensonge cosmique, l'esprit trompeur, l'esprit des Ténèbres, du Mal et de la Mort. Son nom vient d'_Ahra Manyu_ qui veut dire "fureur agressive"(1). Toutefois...

Rin s'interrompit balayant du regard les conseillers et le roi qui lui répondirent de coups d'œil inquiets.

\- Toutefois... cet Angra Mainyu serait une falsification faite de main humaine. Artoria ?

Saber acquiesça et reprit la parole :

\- Messeigneurs, je vous invite à considérer avec prudence ce qui va suivre. J'ai parlé avec Angra Mainyu et il m'a raconté son histoire. Je ne devrais point avoir à insister auprès de cette noble assemblée quant au titre de "prince du mensonge" que l'on donne à cet esprit des Ténèbres.

Les conseillers et le roi s'entre-regardèrent, puis le souverain acquiesça, faisant signe à Artoria de poursuivre. La jeune femme raconta que sur un monde lointain (la Terre) une secte de fanatiques choisit un adolescent pour faire de lui le bouc émissaire de tous les pêchés. Croyant que le mal existait en quantité limitée, ils pensaient que le charger de six milliards de malédictions (2) les épargnerait au reste du monde. Au lieu de ça, ils condamnèrent une âme innocente à se nourrir du mal. Là où il se trouvait les épouses trompaient plus souvent leurs maris, les maris trompés tuaient les amants, les juges condamnaient à morts les cocus meurtriers, les juges étaient tués dans des vendettas, les vendettas dégénéraient en guerre. Même la mort ne le délivra pas et il devient Avenger, l'esprit de la vengeance invoqué dans une guerre entre mages pour la possession d'une coupe magique exauçant tous les vœux. Le maudit, trop faible par rapport aux véritables héros appelés par les autres participants, fut vaincu et absorbé par la coupe magique... qui le prit pour le vœu de l'humanité : créer un dieu incarnant _Tout le Mal du Monde_.

\- Il aurait fini par arriver sur Nirn pour y achever sa transformation. Lors du rêve que m'a envoyé Mara, j'ai appris que les Aedra seraient impuissants contre Angra Mainyu parce qu'ils se seraient liés à Nirn lors de sa création et qu'Avenger viendrait de l'extérieur.

Rin reprit la parole après Saber :

\- Le reste n'est que déduction, néanmoins nous pouvons tenir pour assuré que le but de la guerre actuelle est tout simplement de nourrir Angra Mainyu. Meurtres, tortures, viols, pillages, destructions pour le goût de la destruction, chagrin, terreur, fuite, enfants abandonnés qui pleurent... c'est un fleuve de malédictions qui se déverse sur Nirn. En un cercle vicieux, cela rend Avenger plus puissant. Et plus Angra Mainyu croit en force plus il sème la haine, l'envie, le désir de vengeance qui sont le levain des guerres... conflits qui le nourrissent à leur tour.

Le vieux roi Eadwyre était pâle comme la mort et ses mains tremblaient :

\- Vous...

Il inspira pour reprendre son calme :

\- Vous avez dit que cette épée... cette Excalibur peut le vaincre.

Saber répondit:

\- Lorsqu'Angra Mainyu aura pris assez de puissance pour se matérialiser sous une forme tangible, il sera vulnérable.

Une main passée sur son ventre, un doigt levé, Tohsaka poursuivit :

\- La plupart des armes et des sortilèges seraient toutefois inefficaces pour détruire un être sur le point de devenir le Suprême Principe du Mal. Cependant, Excalibur est une arme aussi étrangère à Nirn que l'est Avenger. Plus, il s'agit d'une lame forgée à partir d'un fer météoritique - un fragment d'_Aetherius_\- par des créatures appelées "fées". Lesquelles sont l'équivalent, sur leur monde d'origine, des _Ehlnofeys_ les "Os de la terre" qui ont formé Nirn telle qu'elle est actuellement. Excalibur est donc un fragment du "Tout" forgé par l'incarnation du "Monde". Ce que l'on appelle un _Last Phantasm_. Excalibur révèle sa véritable puissance lorsqu'elle est utilisée pour combattre un danger qui menace le monde. Si Angra Mainyu est un poison, Excalibur en est l'antidote. Seulement... seule Artoria Pendragon peut utiliser Excalibur.

\- Pourquoi, demanda un conseiller ventripotent.

Rin haussa les épaules :

\- Parce qu'Artoria est née pour cela... Oui, je sais cela ne veut pas dire grand chose. Considérez les pouvoirs qu'elle a révélé et le fait que Mara lui ait donné la tâche de retrouver Excalibur. Ce sont des preuves plus que suffisantes. En tout cas, seule Artoria peut porter Excalibur et seule cette lame sacrée peut détruire Avenger.

Jusque là, Barenziah avait écouté silencieusement, mais elle prit soudain la parole :

\- Vous ne _pouvez_ pas en dire plus, ou vous ne _voulez_ pas, damoiselle Tohsaka ?

Rin eut une hésitation, jetant un regard à Saber qui n'échappa pas à la reine dunmer, puis soupira :

\- Vous avez raison, je ne veux pas.

Barenziah resta pensive un court instant :

\- Lorsque Jagar Tharn trahit l'Empereur et l'exila en Oblivion pour prendre sa place lors du _Simulacrum_ impérial, les dieux envoyèrent un héros, le Champion de Tamriel. À cette époque aussi la désignation de ce héros reposa entre les mains d'une seule personne, le fantôme de la sorcière Ria Silmane. Cela n'est pas à nous de remettre en cause la sagesse des Aedra.

La reine se leva :

\- Il faut refermer les mâchoires d'Oblivion !

Le vieux roi quitta son fauteuil, prenant la main de son épouse :

\- Il faut refermer les mâchoires d'Oblivion.

L'un après l'autre, les conseillers imitèrent leurs souverains pour confirmer leur accord.

* * *

La princesse Morgiah venait d'une illustre lignée. Sa mère, Barenziah, était reine de Morrowind (le pays des elfes noirs) et de Ménévie par son mariage avec le roi Eadwyre. Son frère aîné, Helseth, serait un jour roi de Morrowind. Quant à son père, le général Symmachus, il avait servi Tiber Septim et plusieurs générations d'Empereur de Tamriel jusqu'à sa mort des mains de paysans en révolte à l'époque du _Simulacrum_ Impérial.

De ses parents, Morgiah avait hérité la peau gris cendre, les yeux rouges et les oreilles pointues caractéristiques des Dunmers. Elle tenait sa beauté de sa mère, et sa détermination de son père. Néanmoins, son caractère ne s'embarrassait pas de la timidité et de l'innocence qui avait fait le charme de sa mère dans sa jeunesse. Au contraire, il s'agissait d'une petite personne manipulatrice, rusée et égoïste, dotée d'une ambition peu commune.

Drapée dans une longue robe rouge, dénudant largement ses épaules, ses cheveux d'ébène balayant la moitié de son visage, Morgiah marchait suivie de son chat noir, son familier.

Personne ne pouvait entrer au manoir de Refuge sans que cette araignée tende ses fils dans l'espoir de saisir le nouveau venu dans la toile de ses intrigues. Bien évidemment, la princesse s'était intéressée à Artoria.

Comme sa mère sortait de la salle de réunion, elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et s'informa de la tenue de la conférence... secrète. Mais n'en tira que quelques généralités. Morgiah n'en était guère surprise. Sa mère ne se montrait plus aussi naïve que dans sa jeunesse. Bien au contraire, les Dunmer étaient des intriguant nés et des expériences malheureuses avaient permis à Barenziah d'exceller dans ce domaine.

\- Oh, tant que j'y pense, j'ai découvert la date de naissance de dame Pendragon et j'en ai profité pour faire son thème astral.

Barenziah se retourna vers sa fille :

\- As-tu appris quelque chose d'important ?

\- Oh oui ! Elle est née le jour de la mort du roi Lysandus. Les signes entourant sa naissance disent "Le jour de la mort d'un grand roi naitra un grand roi".

Morgiah souriait en secret de la réaction de sa mère... dame Pendragon pouvait déjà lui être utile en raffermissant la confiance de la reine envers sa fille. Quant à Barenziah, elle se rappelait de Tiber Septim et de Symmachus, son premier époux. Tout deux, bien que d'humble extraction, avaient tenus le destin du continent entre leurs mains. Au moins, cela répondait en partie aux questions que se posait la reine. Les armes de légende étaient bien supposées être tenues par de grands rois.

Un coche tiré par quatre chevaux avait quitté le manoir royal sous le couvert de la nuit. Il avait la forme d'un tonneau monté sur quatre roues à rayons. Les voyageurs prenaient place sur un banc rembourré et - normalement- pouvaient regarder l'extérieur par une large ouverture. Cependant, les rideaux étaient tirés empêchant les habitants de distinguer les passagers. Ils pouvaient juste voir le cocher monté sur le premier cheval et les gardes de Refuge qui escortaient le véhicule.

À L'intérieur, Rin Tohsaka et Artoria Pendragon faisaient un étrange contraste. Si la première babillait, visiblement heureuse de l'aventure qu'elle vivait, la seconde avait les traits figés. Attitude habituelle lorsqu'elle " prenait sur elle" cachant ses véritables émotions. Souvent cela voulait dire que Saber assumait des choix difficiles, laissant les autres dans l'ignorance pour les protéger. Une attitude qui était souvent prise pour de la froideur ou du désintérêt... à tort.

Dans un tic habituel, Rin rejeta dans son dos une de ses couettes, considérant son amie avec attention. Elle ne portait plus sa robe mais un pull à col roulé rouge orné d'une croix blanche, une mini-jupe noire et des bas de même couleur. La tenue habituelle de la Magus au cours de la Cinquième Guerre du Graal.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Saber ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise par la question. Même après toutes ces années, elle n'avait toujours pas l'habitude que des gens la percent à jour... ou en tout cas osent l'interroger. La chevalière soupira :

\- Je suis inquiète. Crois-moi, je ne souhaite pas être indispensable à la défense de cette ville, cependant le fait est là. Mes actions ont sauvé plusieurs fois Refuge. Vont-ils pouvoir résister pendant notre absence ?

\- Oh ? Ma sœur et Archer ne devraient pas tarder à arriver pour nous remplacer.

Artoria pencha la tête sur le côté :

\- Ta sœur ?

\- Sakura Tohsaka.

Les yeux plissés et arborant son sourire maléfique breveté, la Magus semblait se délecter de la réaction de son amie.

\- Sakura ? Tu veux dire l'amie de Shirou ? Vous êtes sœurs dans cette vie ?

L'attitude de Rin changea, remplacée par du malaise et de la tristesse. Elle se frotta le bras dans un geste machinal, détournant les yeux :

\- Dans la précédente aussi. Mon père a fait adopter Sakura par les Matou. Il pensait lui offrir une vie de Magus au lieu de l'ignorance... en fait, elle a connu un voyage en enfer. C'était Sakura le véritable Master de Rider pendant la Guerre du Graal. Son frère adoptif, Shinji, n'avait pas de _Circuits Magiques_ lui permettant de fournir du _Prana_ à un Servant, il n'a donc pas été choisi par le Graal pour être un Master. Sakura a invoqué Rider puis a utilisé une de ses _Marques de Commandement_ pour créer le _Livre du Faux Attendant_ qui permis à Shinji de contrôler le Servant de Sakura.

Saber se souvenait du cahier que tenait Shinji pendant son premier affrontement contre Rider. Il ne faisait pas qu'à lier le Servant. Le faux Master s'en servait aussi pour projeter des sortes de lames de guillotine faites de _prana_. Heureusement, Shiro avait aisément vaincu Shinji, obligeant Rider à utiliser son _Noble Phantasm_ pour le sauver et prendre la fuite. Toutefois, cela n'expliquait pas ce "voyage en enfer" de Sakura mentionné par sa... sœur. Artoria observa Rin qui fuyait toujours son regard et décida de ne pas insister. Le sujet semblait sensible.

\- Je vois.

* * *

Le cocher saute au sol pour ouvrir la porte arrière du coche, arrêtée dans une venelle du port. S'inclinant une main sur le cœur : " Dame Pendragon, dame Tohsaka, voici votre navire : _La foulée de Phynaster_ ".

Le cocher désigne un navire amarré à la jetée entre deux caraques ventrues. Il s'agit d'une caravelle bien reconnaissable à son gréement: une voile carrée au grand mat, une voile latine sur antenne à l'arrière, lui permettant de virer serrer. Il s'agit d'un petit navire, mais il est visiblement bien entretenu. " Son capitaine s'appelle Kelmen et on peut compter sur lui. Toutefois, vous devez monter secrètement à bord. Vous avez rendez-vous avec son second dans cette taverne, dépêchez-vous d'entrer avant que l'on s'aperçoive de notre arrêt."

Sans discuter les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers l'auberge du port. Dans la pénombre de la nuit, on ne discernait aucune lumière. Les volets étaient fermés. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Le port se trouvait hors des murailles, construit entre celles-ci et la rive. La plupart des habitants avaient pris la fuite pour se réfugier derrière les murs de Refuge. Néanmoins, les orques n'avaient pas cherché à attaquer par là, vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se déployer.

La main sur le pommeau de son épée, Artoria poussa la porte sans qu'il n'y ait de résistance. À l'intérieur de l'auberge du port, les ombres semblent s'être solidifiées. La seule source de lumière est la porte ouverte, permettant juste de discerner des tables entourées de chaises et les reflets des bouteilles abandonnées ici et là.

\- Dame Pendragon, dame Tohsaka, fermez la porte. Je suis Rodoryan, je vous attendais.

Comme la chevalière obtempère, se positionnant tout de même entre le marin et Rin, on entend battre un briquet à percussion. Le choc entre l'acier et le silex fait naître une étincelle qui enflamme la mèche d'une lampe à huile. Un homme au visage trempé de sueur se tient nerveusement dans la lumière :

\- Je suis Rodoryan, le second de _La Foulée de Phynaster_. J'ai ordre de vous conduire à bord en toute discrétion, mais d'abord, je dois m'assurer que vous êtes bien le chevalier de la Rose appelé Artoria Pendragon et l'Invocateur de la Guilde Rin Tohsaka. Pouvez-vous me donner une preuve de vos identités ?

La Magus grimace, peu amusée à l'idée de faire une démonstration. Regardant les souris qui trottaient sur le sol, guère effrayées par la proximité des humains, elle usa d'un peu d'hypnose sur les animaux. Aussitôt, les rongeurs se mirent... à danser.

\- Est-ce suffisant ?

Rodoryan eut un petit rire avant de se tourner vers Saber. Cependant, cette dernière montrait un visage de marbre et venait de se tourner, épée en main, vers une porte conduisant à l'arrière boutique :

\- Les gens dans la pièce à côté sont-ils vos amis, messire Rondoryan ?

L'homme battit en retraite de quelques pas tandis que l'huis s'ouvrait en grinçant pour laisser passer un parti de costauds habillés de vêtements chamarrés mais sales et éliminés. Des Rougegardes, sabres d'abordage en main, portant bandanas et boucles d'oreille... ils auraient porté une pancarte "pirate", qu'ils n'auraient pas affichés plus clairement leur profession.

Rodoryan sourit nerveusement :

\- Votre instinct de combat n'est pas... pas à sous-estimer, je vais prendre ça pour une preuve de votre identité.

Il tendit le doigt vers elle, les désignant à ses complices :

\- Tuez-les !

Les Rougegardes prétendent être les meilleurs guerriers de Tamriel (les Orques et les Nordiques aussi... mais on va dire qu'ils sont jaloux). En tout cas, ces humains à peau noire forment la plus endurante des races mortelles. Ce qui leur permet de combattre plus longtemps que leurs adversaires.

Néanmoins, ils faisaient pâle figure face aux deux femmes qui leur tenaient tête :

\- _Gandr !_

Plusieurs projectiles noirs entourés d'une aura rouge passèrent au-dessus des tables pour percuter deux pirates qui se ruaient sur Rin. La malédiction runique matérialisée par le _magecraft_ de Rin les arracha du sol, les projetant plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Artoria avait bondit en avant. Un cri grave semblable au "kiai" d'un maître d'art martial se fit entendre comme elle maniait son épée bâtarde à deux mains. Le premier flibustier réussit à parer mais sa lame vola en éclat et il s'effondra dans une gerbe de sang. Saber tourbillonna comme un derviche, sa lame décrivit une parabole et ouvrit la poitrine d'un deuxième adversaire.

Une poignée de secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis le début du combat et quatre hommes gisaient morts ou mourants. Rodoryan et les deux derniers pirates n'hésitèrent pourtant pas à se jeter en avant. Mais Rin avait tiré un cristal vaguement lumineux de l'étui accroché sous sa jupe. Murmurant quelques mots en allemand elle le jeta... le spath se désagrégea en une pluie de paillettes étincelantes qui retomba sur les hommes qui s'immobilisèrent pris chacun dans un cube d'air solidifié.

\- Je vais signaler à Sakura la présence de ces hommes en pourra les interroger.

Artoria acquiesça à la remarque de Rin :

\- Leur prison va durer longtemps ?

\- Plusieurs heures, mon _magecraft_ est très efficace sur Nirn.

La femme chevalier examinait les pirates gisant au sol, et fronçant les sourcils, relevant leurs manches.

\- Chacun d'eux à un serpent tatoué au poignet droit.

\- Probablement la marque de leur bande...

Rin allait dire quelque chose de plus mais s'immobilisa derrière le comptoir. Elle venait de découvrir une forme allongée recouverte d'un drap souillé d'une tâche sombre et humide. La Magus souleva le textile et grimaça :

\- J'ai trouvé un mort en vêtement de marin... je te parie un repas dans la meilleure auberge de la ville qu'il s'agit du _vrai_ Rodoryan.

Une expression de gourmandise déçue traversa le visage d'habitude serein d'Artoria :

\- Je ne relève pas le pari, tu as probablement raison.

Il fallut faire preuve de bagout pour monter à bord de _La foulée de Phynaster_. Le capitaine Kelmen finit cependant par leur en donner la permission après qu'elles aient raconté leur histoire. Le marin bréton eu une expression amère, caressant nerveusement son épaisse barbe brune :

\- L'homme que vous avez trouvé mort ressemble bien à Rodoryan. Je crains que nous nous embarquions dans une traversée éprouvante. Des ennemis veulent vous empêcher d'arriver à bon port et avant même que nous ayons quitté Refuge, j'ai perdu un excellent second... et un ami.

* * *

Après être remontées sur le pont pour regarder les tours de Refuge s'éloigner au loin, Artoria et Rin discutaient sur le château arrière. La chevalière était particulièrement intriguée par le sortilège que son amie avait employé :

\- Tu n'utilises plus de joyaux ? Tu as jeté un cristal dans la taverne, pas une pierre précieuse.

Tohsaka sourit :

\- Le faux Rodoryan avait raison, tes perceptions sont extraordinairement aiguisées.

Elle tira plusieurs macles cristallines de sa bourse et les montra à Saber :

\- Il s'agit de Cristaux Spirituels. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Oui, on s'en sert pour les enchantements d'armes et d'armures. Je crois qu'ils contiennent des âmes d'animaux et de monstres capturés.

Rin hocha la tête :

\- Exactement. Pourquoi je m'épuiserais à infuser mon _prana_ dans des pierres précieuses hors de prix, alors qu'il existe des sources d'énergie plus pratique ? J'ai mis au point un rituel qui, avec seulement quelques gouttes de mon sang, me permet de modifier des Cristaux Spirituels chargés pour m'en servir comme des pierres précieuses si typiques du _magecraft_ de mon maître Zelretch.

* * *

Le navire vogua toute la journée et la nuit suivante. Réveillée par les goélands, Artoria s'habilla mais n'arriva pas à pousser son amie à quitter son lit. Même quant elle la secoua, Rin se contenta de murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à peu près à "cinq minutes".

Amusée, la chevalière laissa son amie serait contre elle son oreiller et vint prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie du capitaine Kelmen.

Tout en la regardant avec effarement engloutir de quoi nourrir quatre membre d'équipages - le tout avec des gestes parfaitement élégants - le marin l'assura que le navire filait bon vent et serait avant demain en vu d'Upvale, le port de l'île de Balfiera.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa " petite collation", Kelmen lui tendit une longue-vue pour qu'elle observe la "Pointe des Naufragés", l'extrémité sud-ouest de l'île. Comme Saber regardait avec une attention frissonnante les récifs et les falaises jonchées d'épaves jetées sur ses côtes par les tempêtes, elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer les scènes terrifiantes qui se sont produites en ces lieux.

Voyant un mouvement dans le ciel, Saber découvrit un étrange nuage qu'elle observa quelques instants avant de comprendre sa vraie nature :

\- Des vouivres !

Toute une volée de ces monstres venait de prendre l'air depuis le sommet des falaises où ils nichaient. Et ils volaient dans leur direction !

\- Aux armes, cria le capitaine Kelmen.

Dégainant son épée, Artoria se positionna sur le pont, attendant l'attaque. Alors que Rin - enfin arrachés au sommeil- murmurait une incantation à ses côtés. Elle jeta une gemme spirituelle vers le groupe de vouivres qui plongeaient vers _La foulée de Phynaster_. Plusieurs monstres tenaient entre leurs serres un filet rempli de combattants qu'ils se préparaient à lâcher... sauf que le cristal lancé par la Magus se métamorphosa en une nuée de dards argentés qui firent un massacre parmi les monstres ailés.

De nombreux gobelins furent également tués ou tombèrent à l'eau. Il y en avait tellement que les survivants suffisaient à mettre l'équipage en difficulté... sauf qu'une véritable tornade humaine s'abattit sur eux. Artoria Pendragon était incroyablement vive et rapide. Elle virevoltait, semblant danser avec sa lame. Un spectacle magnifique... n'eut été les cris de douleur et de terreur des humanoïdes qui s'effondraient autour d'elle, l'aspergeant de sang.

En quelques instants, la chevalière avait fait le vide parmi ses assaillants et les humanoïdes retraitaient. Elle les poursuivit. Sa lame perça des poitrines, fit sauter des têtes et trancha des corps en deux, comme elle volait au secours des marins. Pris de terreur, les monstres survivants lâchèrent leurs armes et sautèrent à l'eau, préférant de loin nager en armure jusqu'à la côte que l'affronter !

Néanmoins, les gobelins étaient dirigés par un terrible maître. Un guerrier en armure de cuir, portant un masque de guerre s'avança vers Artoria. Il brandit une terrible épée noire et s'en servit pour faucher tout ce qui se tenait entre lui et sa proie, les marins de _La foulée de Phynaster_ mais aussi les humanoïdes.

Écœurée du comportement de l'ennemi, Saber laissa parler sa colère. Néanmoins, le sauvage masqué para son impétueuse attaque et la repoussa avec une force égale à la sienne. Le guerrier barbare vociférait et lui porta un coup terrible, la faisant chanceler. Sa lame trempée de sang, le tueur fou éclata de rire tandis qu'Artoria sautait de côté, une main sur la hanche, la ramenant poissée d'écarlate.

Il revint en courant, levant la terrible lame au-dessus de sa tête. Artoria plissa les yeux sous son heaume et... **Prana Burst**... elle bondit, avant de manier son épée comme une faux.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du sauvage de reculer. Une profonde entaille sanglante marquait son torse. Il n'eut pas le temps de se ressaisir, car Saber se livra à une éblouissante leçon d'escrime. Bloquant l'épée de l'homme d'une main, elle le frappa au visage du pommeau. Puis, pivotant sur elle même lui décocha un violent coup de pied avant de l'empaler.

Vomissant du sang qui s'écoulait par les fentes de son masque, le barbare s'effondra à genoux avant de s'étaler de tout son long et s'immobiliser à jamais.

Avec la mort de leur maitre, les gobelins perdirent tout courage et face à la contre-attaque menée par Kelmen ne tardèrent guère à se débander. Même les vouivres s'éloignèrent à tire d'aile, peu désireux de continuer un combat à présent perdu.

Impressionné, le capitaine rejoignit Artoria en train de se faire soigner par Rin. Cette dernière tenait une gemme rayonnante dans sa peaume. Les yeux fermés, elle murmura : " _Pflegen_".

\- Dame Pendragon, nous sommes fiers de vous avoir à notre bord. Sans vous, et sans dame Tohsaka, notre fier navire serait une épave de plus, éventrée sur la "Pointe des Naufragés".

* * *

(1) -_asrá _veut dire "agressif" en sanscrit.

(2) Gilgamesh dit 5,6 milliards de malédictions.


	11. Chapitre 11 Le Cristal de Corvus

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai gardé en anglais le nom des villes de Haute-Roche qui n'apparaissent que dans TES II : Daggerfall, jeu jamais traduit en français.**

* * *

**Le Cristal de Corvus**

L'île de Balfiera n'avait aucune grande ville, ni capitale. En fait, le plus petit royaume de la Baie d'Illaque ne faisait pas figure de territoire très peuplé. En tout et pour tout, on comptait six bourgs dénués de murailles : Blackhead, Gallomarket, Singbury, Upvale, Warwych.

Après avoir débarqué à Warwych, où se trouvait le seul port commercial de l'île, Rin Tohsaka et Artoria Pendragon avaient gagné Upvale. Elles espéraient trouver des renseignements sur la tombe de Corvus Direnni et donc sur Excalibur, enterré avec lui. Le mieux aurait sans doute été de se rendre à la tour Direnni où la cour du Castellan de Balfiera siégeait en temps normal... sauf que l'époque n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Depuis quatorze ans, la souveraine de l'île, Medora Direnni, était emprisonnée dans son propre château par une armée de morts-vivants !

Personne ne savait vraiment comment les choses avaient pu tourner aussi mal. On racontait que Medora qui - avant de devenir Castellan des Direnni - avait été le mage de la cour royale de Daguefillante, aurait voulu délivrer le roi Lysandus de la malédiction qui le faisait hanter les rues de son ancienne capitale depuis sa mort à la bataille de Cryngaine. La cérémonie aurait débouché sur une catastrophe et la seule raison pour laquelle les morts-vivants n'avaient pas tué Medora était que le Castellan des Direnni restait leur convocateur. Seule son existence les maintenait en ce monde.

Ne pouvant fouiller dans les archives de la légendaire Tour de Diamant, Rin Tohsaka s'était tournée - avec mauvaise humeur- vers la bibliothèque de la Maison de la Guilde des Mages d'Upvale.

L'auberge d'Upvale était un grand bâtiment de pierre. Les chambres occupaient les étages. La première salle, passée la porte d'entrée, était une taverne où les habitants venaient vider quelques chopes après une journée de labeur. À la lueur des chandelles de suif, on pouvait voir un mélange d'humains et d'elfes discuter, attablés au comptoir ou autour de petites tables rondes. Les murs blancs étaient décorés de bannières rouges où figurait l'alambic d'argent de la maison Direnni, ou la tête de taureau d'or, de Balfiera.

Près de l'entrée, un garde direnni devait empêcher les altercations d'ivrognes. Le surveillant était un Haut-Elfe à la peau dorée et à l'armure d'alliage elfique délicatement orfévrée. Il la portait sur une cotte de maille qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse et couvrait les bras entre les épaulettes et les gantelets. Un foulard rouge servait de ceinture. Le casque se caractérisait par deux cornes lyriformes. Le bouclier ovale portait en son centre la gravure d'une femme ailée, la princesse daedrique Méridia. Nul doute que la représentation d'une déesse haïssant férocement les mort-vivants devait être d'un grand réconfort sur cette île envahie par les cadavres animés.

Toutefois, le garde en était réduit à bailler en regardant le feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Les habitués étaient anormalement calmes, la plupart avaient quitté le bar pour invertir la salle du restaurant... qui n'accueillait pourtant qu'un seul convive qui se trouvait être l'objet de leur admiration incrédule.

À son arrivée dans l'auberge, tout le monde s'était retourné pour découvrir une jeune femme... non, plutôt une adolescente en cotte de maille, l'épée au côté. Ses cheveux blonds étaient comme de l'or et ses yeux des émeraudes brillantes. La qualifier de "belle" ne lui aurait pas rendu justice. Celle qui venait d'entrer avait une beauté à couper le souffle. Chacun de ses gestes exsudait assurance et chevalerie au point qu'elle en paraisse presque masculine... ce qui par un étrange paradoxe la rendait encore plus belle et féminine.

Elle avait immédiatement commandé un repas qui s'éternisait et, plus encore que sa beauté, son appétit faisait sensation. Par un prodige magique, elle semblait engloutir... avec la plus parfaite élégance, de quoi nourrir quatre hommes adultes !

Assiettes et bols s'empilaient sur un coin de table, alors que Corillion - le propriétaire des lieux- allait et venait avec un air aussi épuisé que ravi entre les cuisines et son adorable cliente.

Artoria Pendragon sourit de le voir revenir et poser devant elle un appétissant plat en sauce mélangeant cuisses de poulets et viande de veau. "Brouet de cannelle" déclara le cuisinier, avant d'attendre sa réaction avec un rien d'inquiétude. La jeune femme chevalier porta sa fourchette à ses lèvres. Puis, une main sur la joue, sourit avec ravissement :

\- Trop bon.

L'exclamation fut accueillie par un soupir d'aise de tous les spectateurs. Pour le tenancier, cela se comprenait. L'elfe était particulièrement fier de son talent de cuisinier. Cela dit, Artoria avait un étrange talent à faire partager son bonheur culinaire à tous ceux qui la regardaient.

Entre deux bouchées, elle faisait des commentaires :

\- Un plat avec deux viandes blanches, poule et veau, parfaitement en harmonie... lentement mijoté dans du vin blanc... le mélange d'épices est subtil. Cannelle bien sûr... graines de paradis ?

Corillion acquiesça et Saber continua sa critique gastronomique :

\- Gingembre... clou de girofle... et il n'y a pas que du vin blanc dans la base de sauce... vinaigre ?

Corillion acquiesça :

\- Tout à fait, damoiselle.

Ayant terminé, Saber posa l'écuelle vide au sommet de la pile.

\- Maître cuisinier, je ne puis minimiser votre talent dans mes remerciements. Vous excellez derrière vos fourneaux, croyez-le bien. À présent, que proposez-vous pour le dessert ?

Corillion repartit, chargé d'une nouvelle commande.

Alors qu'Artoria attendait en s'essuyant les lèvres avec élégance, une petite japonaise vêtue d'un pull à col roulé rouge et d'une courte jupe noire se fraya un passage parmi les admirateurs du chevalier. Les bras croisés, Rin se planta devant son amie :

\- Quand je pense que j'ai passé la matinée dans un empilement de livres moisis et de parchemins en lambeaux ! Moi, je n'ai avalé que de la poussière...

Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues de Saber :

\- Euh... et tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

La Magus eut un reniflement hautain :

\- Bien sûr que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! À qui crois-tu parler ?

S'asseyant de l'autre côté de la table, Rin résuma ses découvertes :

\- Il y a beaucoup de documents parlant de Corvus Direnni, mais la plupart sont des livres écris des générations après lui. Je les ai déjà tous lus. J'ai recherché des documents originaux mentionnant sa mort... et j'en ai trouvé un, une légende ancienne.

Elle poussa devant Artoria quelques feuilles où elle avait traduis un texte rédigé en vieil aldméris.

* * *

Le royaume de Fendretour est un pays d'autrefois, prospère et pacifique. Sa frontière était doublée d'une barrière invisible élevée par l'archimage Corvus Direnni. Le mal ne pouvait la franchir. Elle émanait d'un Grand Cristal Bleu aux propriétés magiques que l'on gardait dans la plus haute tour du château du roi. Or, un jour, le Cristal vint à se briser en trois. Le tonnerre éclata et la nuit se fit en plein jour. Lorsque la lumière revint les trois fragments avaient disparu. Les hommes d'armes et les chevaliers du roi parcoururent le pays pour trouver les récoltes dévastées, les troupeaux décimés par les épidémies. Dans les bois erraient à présent toutes sortes de créatures issues de la nuit des temps. Une malédiction s'abattit sur la population du château qu'elle décima. Un par un, les chevaliers quittèrent le pays pour tenter leur chance en une région plus hospitalière. Les mages abandonnèrent cornues et laboratoires pour disparaître à jamais. Bientôt, le roi se trouva entouré de seulement quelques fidèles. Il promit une fortune au héros qui rassemblerait les trois fragments du Cristal et se risquerait dans les Royaumes Extérieurs pour demander l'aide de l'Esprit de Corvus Direnni. Nul ne tenta l'aventure, les chevaliers ayant entendu dire qu'un démon né de toutes les malédictions du monde errerait dans le Royaumes Extérieurs et dévorait l'âme de quiconque se risquerait sur son territoire. Le vieux roi mourut de chagrin. Son fils régna quelques temps avant d'être assassiné. Le royaume de Fendretour se désagrégea. Faibles régents et barons avides se disputèrent ses lambeaux. Anarchie et désordre remplacèrent l'ancienne splendeur. Les fragments du Grand Cristal Bleu créé par Corvus Direnni, symbole de l'unité du royaume, disparurent à jamais et pareillement Fendretour se divisa en trois contrées perpétuellement en guerre entre elles : le duché de Vérandia, le duché de Boralis et le royaume de Taillemont.

* * *

Artoria rendit le parchemin à Rin :

\- Ce n'est pas beaucoup.

\- Pour toi sans doute, je suppose que la description du Cristal ne t'a pas frappé ? Il s'agit visiblement d'un morpholithe très rare : une Grande Pierre de Velkyn ! En aldméris " velkyn" veux dire "enfant des cieux", ces pierres sont des fragments d'Aetherius, des cristaux enchantés taillés à partir de verre météoritique. Les érudits qui les étudient disent que les anciennes cités ayleids en avaient toutes, et qu'elles étaient la source de tous les enchantements de la ville. En tant que fragment d'Aetherius, elles sont considérées comme l'opposé exact d'un autre type de morpholithe, la Pierre Sigilaire, capable de maintenir la stabilité d'un plan daedrique. Ce que confirme la légende comme quoi le Cristal de Corvus bannissait le mal... sans doute empêchait-il les Daedras d'Oblivion et les mort-vivants d'errer dans le plan matériel primaire en renforçant les barrières entre les mondes. Je crois que Corvus Direnni a utilisé les propriétés de la Grande Pierre de Velkyn pour établir une passerelle liminaire, un passage entre Nirn et le Royaume Extérieur où il se fit plus tard enterrer.

Artoria acquiesça :

\- Je comprends... si on récupère les trois fragments et que l'on répare ce Cristal, la porte s'ouvrira pour nous conduire à la tombe de Corvus... où erre "un démon né de toutes les malédictions du monde"...

Les deux adolescentes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Ce fragment de la légende leur paraissait le plus parlant... Depuis la Quatrième Guerre du Graal, Angra Mainyu savait qu'il était vulnérable à Excalibur. Il ne laisserait personne s'approcher de la tombe de Corvus.

La Magus soupira :

\- Mais cela ne résout pas notre problème principal. Où trouver les trois fragments du Cristal de Corvus ? Ils ont disparu il y a au moins deux mille ans.

\- Je suis désolée, Rin, je ne peux pas t'aider.

Tohsaka avait pris une mine pensive.

\- Je crois qu'explorer le duché de Vérandia, le duché de Boralis et le royaume de Taillemont serait une tâche aussi longue et aussi vaine que d'essayer de vider la Baie d'Illiaque de tous ces poissons. Non, je pense qu'il faut nous rendre à Daguefillante. Après la tour Direnni, il s'y trouve les meilleures archives de tout Haute Roche.

Artoria fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu crois vraiment que des fragments de cristaux peuvent être mentionnés dans des archives d'état ? On y inscrit les grands événements comme les guerres, les mariages royaux ou les famines.

\- Des cristaux non... mais des fragments d'une _Grande Pierre de Velkyn_, oui. Il n'en existe plus qu'une de complète, dans les ruines de la ville de Miscarande en Cyrodiil. Des légions d'aventuriers ont essayé de s'en emparer, mais la liche du dernier roi de Miscarande et ses légions de mort-vivant les ont fait échouer. Même une pierre brisée attirerait une immense avidité. Sa présence pourrait attiser des guerres entre nations, des meurtres ou des vendettas entre Magi, pas vraiment le genre de choses que l'on peut cacher.

La réponse de Rin Tohsaka assombrit Saber. Réunir les trois fragments du Cristal de Corvus s'annonçait aussi périlleux que difficile.

* * *

_La foulée de Phynaster_ avait repris sa route. La caravelle bondissait sur les flots, longeant par le sud les îles formant l'archipel de Balfiera. Ces dernières s'étalaient vers le sud-ouest jusqu'à la côte de Cambrie. Il suffirait alors de longer celle-ci pour arriver au royaume de Daénia et sa capitale, Daguefillante.

Trois jours après avoir quitté Warwych, le voyage avait sombré dans la monotonie.

Fatiguée d'être secouée par la houle, Rin était venue parler avec l'équipage quand de la fumée apparut montant d'une écoutille. La première à crier à l'incendie, elle vit les marins se précipiter sous le commandement du capitaine Kelmen. Saber vint la rejoindre. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'étant compétente dans la lutte contre l'incendie, elles furent réduites au rôle de simples spectatrices.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Kelmen ressortit, portant quelque chose roulé dans une couverture :

\- Damoiselles, veuillez me suivre dans ma cabine, il faut que je vous montre quelque chose.

Les deux jeunes filles s'entre-regardèrent et accompagnèrent le capitaine. Ce dernier déplia le tissu révélant une jarre de terre noircie et un bout de chiffon presque transformé en charbon :

\- L'incendie a dévasté la cambuse. J'y ai trouvé une jarre d'huile comme celles qui servent pour alimenter les lampes. Elle n'avait rien à faire là. Et ce chiffon servait de mèche... L'incendie n'était pas accidentel, il y a un saboteur à bord. Il ne nous reste plus assez de vivres pour terminer le voyage vu que nos réserves ont brûlé et l'eau douce se résume à trois barils. Dans ces conditions, il nous faut nous arrêter au prochain port.

Le capitaine Kelmen allait rajouter quelque chose, mais on vint frapper à la porte. Le marin chuchota quelque chose à l'officier qui se retourna vers ses invités :

\- La chaloupe de sauvetage a disparu et un navire a été vu par la vigie, venez !

Escortant le capitaine et le marin, Rin et Artoria rejoignirent le château arrière. Kelmen longue-vue en main, fixait les ténèbres nocturnes, il tendit l'instrument à la Magus et désigna une direction :

\- Que pensez-vous de ce navire ?

Tohsaka frissonna involontairement... Par une nuit nuageuse et brumeuse, n'importe que navire aurait sans doute eu un aspect sinistre. Néanmoins, aucune lumière ne brillait sur le château arrière. Les voiles étaient en lambeaux alors que des algues et des coquillages parsemaient la coque.

La jeune fille leva une main et murmura une incantation. Le choc en retour la secoua. **MORT. NON-VIE. POURRITURE. DECOMPOSITION. MORT**.

\- Un vaisseau fantôme... la magie nécromantique l'a arraché à sa tombe aqueuse et a ranimé les os pourrissants de son équipage.

Il y eut des murmures parmi l'équipage mais Kelmen les fit taire.

\- Nous sommes à trois jours de mer de Daguefillante. Nous allons directement à ce port.

* * *

La journée du lendemain fut particulièrement difficile pour Saber. Elle était connue pour son appétit et les portions étaient à présent particulièrement congrues. Inhabituellement irascible, Artoria évoqua en termes généraux ce qu'elle pensait des saboteurs et des traitres. Où qu'il soit, le membre d'équipage qui avait fuit la veille devait sans doute être pris de frissons glacés. Il valait mieux qu'il ne tombe pas aux mains d'une Saber affamée...

En fin d'après-midi, la vigie poussa un cri où se mêlait incrédulité et terreur :

\- Dragon !

Rin et Artoria se précipitèrent au bastingage comme tous les membres de l'équipage. Dans le ciel se trouvait un grand lézard vert et ailé, sa tête couverte de cornes et de pointes osseuses était bien plus impressionnante que celle d'une vouivre. En vol stationnaire, il semblait regarder quelque chose vers le sud. Soudain, sa voix roula parmi les nuages avec la force d'un coup de tonnerre :

\- **Strum Bah Qo ! **(1)

Aussitôt, le vent se gonfla en un ouragan qui arracha les voiles de _La foulée de Phynaster_. Des éclairs tombèrent en tout sens frappant l'eau... et le grand mat. Horrifiée, Rin vit l'immense tronc s'abattre sur le capitaine Kelmen avant de défoncer le plat-bord et fracasser le pont. La coque se brisa en deux, précipitant la Magus à l'eau...

Mais elle ne toucha pas les flots. Une main la saisit par le poignet. En un instant, Rin Tohsaka se trouva emportée comme une princesse, blottie dans les bras de son protecteur ! Un peu de rouge sur les joues, elle dévisage son sauveur... Saber. Laquelle courrait... sur l'eau !

\- Comment tu fais ça ? !

Artoria eut un petit rire. En dépit des circonstances tragiques et du navire qui disparaissait derrière elles dans les flots, son amie ne songeait qu'à assouvir sa curiosité.

\- Viviane ne m'a pas seulement offert Excalibur. Elle m'a bénie : " Aucune étendue d'eau ne pourrait me faire obstacle".

À la vitesse que pouvait atteindre Artoria à la course, les deux jeunes filles atteignirent la côte avant la nuit. Au-delà d'une plage peu étendue, se trouvait une zone de hautes herbes plantées d'arbres. On ne voyait d'autre signe de vie intelligente qu'une route pavée allant du nord au sud. L'orage s'était arrêté, mais il pleuvait encore, une pluie fine qui pénétrait les vêtements. Heureusement, on était encore en été.

\- Je pense que nous sommes quelque part dans le sud de la Cambrie, murmura Artoria.

Rin lui jeta un regard furieux.

\- Tu prends tout cela bien calmement.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de pester contre la malchance.

\- La malchance ?

Saber la considéra sereinement :

\- Tu l'as bien vu, ce dragon a crié vers quelque chose se trouvant au sud... Il ne nous a pas attaquées. Son objectif était un autre navire. (2).

Rin réfléchit quelques instants... avant de pester à mi-voix, murmurant des choses à moitiés compréhensibles vouant les dragons à la peste et n'épargnant pas non plus les Lames qui s'étaient vanté de les avoir exterminés.

Artoria toussa dans son poing :

\- Reprenons notre route, Daguefillante est au sud.

Elle la regarda d'un air furibond puis soupira et partit d'un bon pas. Mais Artoria la rappela :

\- Le sud est dans l'autre direction.

Rin repassa devant elle en murmurant des choses encore moins intelligibles. Saber se dit que c'était sans doute mieux de ne pas comprendre.

* * *

Un peu avant la nuit, Artoria découvrit plusieurs cormiers dans la plaine. Ces arbres portaient des fruits comestibles, des cormes, une sorte de petite poire. Les deux jeunes filles n'eurent donc pas à se coucher l'estomac vide.

Rin alluma un feu en utilisant la rune _Ansuz_ qui, en tant que souffle de vie d'Odin, commandait aux flammes.

Elles se relayèrent ensuite pour assurer la garde. Le jour se leva sans incident et elles reprirent leur route. Alors que Rin et Saber marchaient sur la voie pavée, de la poussière indiqua l'arrivée d'un véhicule. Il s'agissait d'une diligence tirée par six chevaux qui s'arrêta lorsqu'Artoria lui fit des signes vigoureux.

Le cocher semblait méfiant, mais se calma avant même qu'elle ne parle en découvrant deux belles jeunes filles :

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Nous sommes deux voyageuses en route pour Daguefillante. Notre navire a coulé au cours de la tempête d'hier. Nous avons eu la chance d'atteindre la côte, mais nous en sommes réduites à marcher. Pourriez-vous nous aider?

Le cocher les considéra un instant :

\- Si vous avez de l'argent. Il reste une place assise dans la cabine, sinon vous pouvez voyager sur le toit.

Artoria se tourna vers son amie :

\- Rin prend place en cabine, je monte sur le toit.

Il fallut payer une somme assez faible. La diligence était près de son terminus, Old Woman's Mill, une petite ville au sud de la Cambrie. Ils devraient l'atteindre avant la nuit. Heureusement pour ses passagères, il existait une correspondance pour Daguefillante qui partait le lendemain matin.

Il n'y eut aucun incident au cours du voyage, ni de la nuit à l'auberge d'Old Woman's Mill. Le lendemain, Rin Tohsaka et Artoria Pendragon se présentèrent au relais de diligence pour acheter deux billets pour Daguefillante. Cela leur coûta une grande partie de l'argent qu'elles avaient sur elles. En effet, il s'agissait d'un périple de sept jours comprenant repas et nuits dans les relais.

Une heure après le départ d'Old Woman's Mill, la diligence fit un premier arrêt... la voie était coupée par des gobelins en armes. Loin d'être inquiet, le cocher parlementa avec les humanoïdes verts... renseignement pris auprès des autres passagers, il s'agissait d'un péage. Une occurrence commune sur cette route et une source de revenu facile pour les monstres intelligents. Ce qui fut confirmé lorsque les petites horreurs aux yeux chassieux et aux dents cariées firent passer une assiette où chacun devait mettre un septim.

Si Artoria avait été seule, elle aurait probablement dégainée son épée pour se ruer à l'attaque, mais elle serra les dents. La jeune fille détestait les brigands, mais son tempérament chevaleresque la poussait aussi à ne pas attaquer la première, ni à mettre en danger les innocents.

Pendant la journée, les passagers firent connaissance. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas grand chose à faire à part discuter. Les deux plus impressionnants voyageurs étaient deux frères : Phillip et Ramer Mercier. En cottes de mailles, ils portaient un tabard aux armes de l'Ordre du Dragon. Natifs du duché de Phrygios, les deux chevaliers avaient quitté le domaine de leur père pour se rendre à un chapitre de leur ordre à Daguefillante.

À côté d'eux, se trouvait un marchand venu d'Alcaire appelé Gondyk Kingston. C'était un gros homme perpétuellement en sueur et dégarni. Il allait lui-aussi jusqu'au terminus et voyageait pour négocier un gros contrat.

Le dernier homme du groupe s'appelait Alain Rodyn, un prêtre du dieu Magnus peu communiquant qui était parti de Ménévie.

En face des sièges des hommes, se trouvaient les femmes du groupe, Rin et Artoria bien sûr, ainsi que la seule personne à ne pas être de sang bréton. Il s'agissait d'une Rougegarde appelée Minerva. Elle se vêtait d'une armure de cuir et portait une masse d'arme, ainsi qu'un bouclier circulaire qui avait beaucoup servi. Minerva n'avait pas fait mystère de son emploi de mercenaire. Après avoir rempli un contrat dans le duché de Phrygios, elle regagnait Daguefillante, où elle habitait.

La journée se passa sans incident si ce n'est la poussière de la route qui entrait par les fenêtres, la chaleur étouffante et les cahots de la route défoncée par le passage des véhicules.

L'auberge où les voyageurs dormirent ce soir là ressemblait aux autres relais de diligence : sale, en mauvaise état, avec une nourriture exécrable et des lits aussi moelleux qu'un tas de planche. Ils se réveillèrent couverts de morsures de puces.

* * *

La brume qui stagnait sur Adner était produite pas le lac et la matinée glaciale rappelant que, dans les montagnes, l'automne était précoce. S'élevait donc une exhalation humide et froide qui faisait grelotter jusqu'aux os. La petite ville brétonne construite sur une mine de fer n'avait rien d'une forteresse puissante. Sa garnison atteignait à peine deux cents combattants portant le tabard du duché de Gavaudon.

Les Brétons qui s'étaient regroupés sur les murailles voyaient leur mort s'avancer vers eux sous la forme d'un bélier dirigé vers les portes. L'humidité poisseuse s'accrochait aux peaux fraîchement écorchées qui recouvraient sa casemate mobile. Comment le brûler dans de telles conditions ?

Les mineurs jetèrent des grenades incendiaires, de simples pots de terre remplis de naphte, sur les assaillants qui poussaient des échelles et une tour de siège vers les remparts. Les détonations répandirent l'atroce supplice des flammes parmi des rangées de gobelins vêtus de fourrures et bardés de pièces d'équipements rouillées.

Des archers gobelins équipés de mauvais arcs en cornes de chèvre tirèrent une volée de courtes flèches empennées de plumes de corbeaux. Les traits se brisèrent sur les créneaux et les écus des Brétons. Leurs arbalètes ripostèrent. Des brèches béantes s'ouvrirent dans la ruée de corps verts qui se pressait aux pieds des murs. Néanmoins, d'autres arrivaient encore, un flot intarissable qui gonflait la presse des créatures déjà présentes dans l'ancienne vallée glaciaire.

Les crochets de fer des échelles de siège s'accrochèrent aux merlons et un grouillement de gobelins monta à l'assaut. Au sommet, ils firent connaissances avec les hallebardes des Brétons. Ceux-ci avaient beaucoup bu la veille dans l'attente de l'attaque. Ils avaient chantés de vieilles chansons parlant d'exploits chevaleresques, de héros tueurs de dragons et de princesses emprisonnées. Ils étaient en paix et saisis de l'étrange exaltation de ceux qui savent qu'ils vont mourir !

Des centaines de gobelins se ruèrent pour faire face à seulement soixante hommes d'armes. Rien n'aurait pu les préparer à la furie des défenseurs. Les peaux vertes retombaient en hurlant, aspergeant ceux qui montaient de leur sang. Quelques Brétons furent bien abattus, mais pour un qui s'effondrait dix gobelins connaissaient le trépas. Certains attaquants arrivés sur les murs se laissèrent tomber dans le vide, terrifiés par la fureur des défenseurs. D'autres, lâchèrent leurs armes avant d'arriver aux échelles et se mirent à courir vers le fond de la vallée.

Les cris moqueurs des Brétons et leurs rires accentuèrent la panique des assaillants. Ils laissèrent derrière eux un sol jonché de cadavres.

Ce n'était que le premier assaut. Déjà, de grossiers cors et des tam-tams faisaient retentir leur sarabande exaltée.

Le bélier avait continué à avancer et sa tête se balança une première fois avant de heurter la porte de chêne bardée de fer et la faire résonner. D'un tube au dessus du vantail sortit un tourbillon de flammes liquides. Les gobelins qui se pressaient auprès de la machine de guerre furent éclaboussés et s'embrasèrent en un instant. Seulement, le bélier se contenta de fumer légèrement tandis qu'une chaîne de peaux-vertes l'aspergeait de seaux d'eau puisés dans le lac proche.

Face au mur précédemment échelé, s'avança un flot de chevaucheurs d'araignées. Ces gobelins montaient de monstrueux arthropodes à huit pattes et aux huit yeux; leur seule présence sema l'effroi parmi les défenseurs. Cependant, depuis les tours les arbalétriers et les pierriers légers déclenchèrent un feu d'enfer. Les carreaux transpercèrent les cavaliers, les grenades incendiaires carbonisèrent les monstres. Seules quelques araignées arrivèrent aux pieds des murailles. Crachant un long jet de soie vers les merlons, elles tissèrent de solides cordes et commencèrent à gravir. Pierres et huiles bouillante les accueillirent et plusieurs de ces horreurs retombèrent au sol avant de se retourner sur le dos et de mourir en agitant frénétiquement les pattes. Deux araignées seulement arrivèrent sur le chemin de ronde. En dépit de leur venin paralysant, elles furent entourées par les hallebardiers qui les taillèrent en pièces.

La tour de siège s'était aussi approchée, malgré les multiples carreaux d'arbalètes qui la hérissaient à présent. Le pont levis fait d'épaisses solives mal jointes s'abattit sur le rempart. Les Brétons qui défendaient ce secteur étaient de simples mineurs qui faisaient usages de leurs outils, des barres à mine et des pioches, comme armes. Ils eurent un mouvement de recul en voyant débarquer un flot d'orque brinquebalant dans des armures d'orichalques bardées de pointes et qui brandissaient des cimeterres aux formes improbables.

En un instant, ce fut le carnage. Les mineurs étaient trop mal armés et protégés pour faire face à de tels ennemis. Ils avaient déjà perdus le milieu de la section de la muraille, entre deux tours, lorsque des renforts arrivèrent. Ces chevaliers entouraient le baron d'Adner, reconnaissable au toril (3) vert et bleu qui entourait son heaume. Tous portaient de grands harnois plains en acier écrouis, l'écu aux armes de leur famille au bras et brandissant l'épée.

Les assaillants qui osaient s'approcher s'effondraient et la violence du combat redoubla. Même si les orques étaient plus nombreux et recevaient encore des renforts, leur avance s'arrêta et de temps à autre on pouvait voir un guerrier basculer dans le vide après un dernier cri d'effroi.

Le bélier continuait cependant à matraquer la porte. Chaque coup l'ébranlait d'avantage et le faisait vibrer comme un gong. Les massives ferrures sur lesquelles pivotaient les battants menaçaient de se rompre en dépit des défenseurs qui cherchaient à les renforcer. Les barres de bois qui la fermaient commençaient à craquer.

Un choc plus violent jeta au sol les défenseurs qui arc-boutaient sur la porte, puis un grincement de mauvais augure précéda sa chute.

Certains furent écrasés, les autres se regroupèrent, empoignèrent leurs masses d'armes et resserrèrent leurs rangs pour former un mur de boucliers.

Le bélier recula pour faire place à une ruée de monteurs de loups. Ces gobelins chargèrent cimeterres au poing. Les massiers reçurent le choc, épaules contre épaules, fracassant les têtes lupines de leurs armes, repoussant crocs et lames de leurs boucliers. Dans la voûte de la porte, des mâchicoulis se découvrirent. Huile bouillante, lourdes pierres et feu grégeois tombèrent parmi les monstrueux cavaliers. Le carnage provoqua la déroute des agresseurs. Cependant, un flot de fantassins : lanciers ; épéistes; archers, les remplaça, dégorgé par la brèche.

Les massiers combattirent aussi longtemps qu'ils le purent. Leurs lignes plièrent et se désagrégèrent. Certains moururent là, d'autres se réfugièrent dans des maisons, ou furent emporté par la marée de peaux-vertes. Les portes des tours de défense furent attaquées à la hache et enfoncées. Les arbalétriers combattirent dans les escaliers et finirent par succomber. Les gobelins prirent à revers les défenseurs sur les remparts. Certains groupes encerclés combattirent pendant des heures. Les exploits glorieux de ces défenseurs ne devaient cependant jamais être célébrés en Haute-Roche car y n'y eut aucun survivant pour les raconter.

Au soir, la ville brûlait et le sol était couvert de morts… deux cent Brétons avaient emporté avec eux plus de deux mille gobelins et orques. Du destin des non-combattants, la pudeur me commande de ne point parler. Toutefois, il fut terrible car les conquérants firent payer à ces innocents la résistance qui leur avait été opposée. Cependant, ces sacrifices ne servirent à rien. Le long serpent des hordes en migration continuait de se répandre dans la vallée. Toujours plus de tribus répondaient à l'appel d'Angra Mainyu dont le pouvoir se renforçait. Après le royaume de Ménévie, le duché de Gavaudon était à son tour envahis.

* * *

(1) Orage Fureur Éclair en Dovahzor (la langue des dragons). Il s'agit des trois mots de pouvoir du cri "Tourmente" qui invoque la puissance de l'orage. Il s'agit d'un effet du _Thu'um_ ou "art de la voix" la magie propre aux dragons.

(2) Celui où se trouvait... Shiro Emiya (voir chapitre 9). Un petit indice quant à celui qui a essayé d'éliminer Shiro. Il n'y a qu'un seul dragon en Baie d'Illiaque et c'est le familier d'une sorcière.

(3) "Couronne" d'un baron, formée de deux bandes de tissu tressées ensemble.


	12. Chapitre 12 La mort aux trousses

**La mort aux trousses**

**Note de l'auteur : Comme les deux chapitres précédents, le texte qui suit continue l'odyssée, digne de celle d'Ulysse, de Rin Tohsaka et Artoria Pendragon autour de la Baie d'Illiaque. D'où une importante question : quelle est distance entre Refuge (le point de départ) et Daguefilante (le point d'arrivée) ? Et bien la superficie de la carte de The Elder Scrolls II : Daggerfall a été estimée par les joueurs à quelque 346 368 km², soit la superficie de l'Allemagne. Les deux villes doivent donc être éloignées de quelque chose comme 750 km. Une distance que l'on peut traverser en une à deux semaines par voie de mer, selon que les vents soient favorables ou non et en 35 jours de diligence, par voie de terre. Et oui, en une heure de voiture, vous faites l'équivalent de trois jours en diligence et six jours de marche à pied.**

* * *

Une diligence ou pour être plus exact un "coche de diligence" est une énorme voiture tirée par six chevaux et pouvant embarquer huit passagers, un cocher et un postillon. Pesant plus d'une tonne, la diligence n'avait pourtant ni vitre, ni lanternes de cuivre. Les premières étant remplacées par de simples rideaux de cuir, et on n'avait aucun besoin des seconds.

En théorie, les diligences pouvaient parcourir jusqu'à 80 Km par jour... lorsque la pluie ne se mettait pas de la partie. Sinon, les passagers devaient marcher à côté du coche ou même le pousser. La moyenne pouvait alors tomber à moins de vingt kilomètres par jour.

La distance journalière était une caractéristique importante des diligences. Car, bien plus que les passagers, leur principale source de revenue venait du transport du courrier et une lettre devait arriver à destination avant que son contenue perde tout intérêt.

Sans doute cela expliquait les jurons vigoureux du cocher lorsque l'un des rayons de la roue avant se brisa sur un dos d'âne.

Heureusement, la diligence en transportait un exemplaire de rechange. Phillip et Ramer Mercier, les deux chevaliers du Dragon prêtèrent leur concours au conducteur pour remplacer la roue endommagée. Saber avait proposée son aide, mais les deux aristocrates brétons refusèrent avec véhémence. Ils pensaient sans doute que des chevaliers dignes de ce nom ne pouvaient laisser une femme travailler... Les yeux durcis, le visage figé, Artoria leur répondit qu'elle aussi était chevalier et que cela venait avant, bien avant, le fait qu'elle soit femme.

Néanmoins, la jeune fille ne renouvela pas son offre, choisissant de marcher le long de la route, sans doute pour ventiler sa colère.

La diligence avait été contrainte de s'arrêter dans un endroit dangereux, un défilé taillé pour le passage de la route par les légionnaires impériaux et les prisonniers de guerre. En trois siècles d'intempéries et de gel, les deux falaises taillées à la pioche et à la barre à mine s'étaient fendillées et des blocs instables menaçaient de se détacher. Bien entendu, il n'y avait que peu de chance qu'un éboulement se produise juste au moment où le coche était immobilisé...

Sauf que Rin et Saber étaient poursuivies par toutes les malédictions du monde...

Le chevalier n'eut que le temps de prévenir, en voyant les premiers blocs se détacher et rebondir sur la pente, entraînant davantage de rochers qui ricochaient au milieu de la poussière et des cailloux. Les deux chevaliers, encore jeunes, réagirent avec vivacité. Le cocher évita lui aussi les rochers... Hélas, on ne pouvait demander aux chevaux de garder leur calme alors que de grosses pierres tombaient autour d'eux. Ils voulurent s'enfuir... sauf qu'avec une roue en moins la diligence ne pouvait aller bien loin. Il y eut un craquement comme le vérin qui soulevait le véhicule se brisa... avant qu'il ne retombe sur le cocher.

Artoria s'était précipitée. Néanmoins, au premier coup d'œil, elle comprit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Seul le haut du corps de l'homme sortait de sous la diligence et une flaque de sang s'élargissait rapidement.

En dépit du liquide rouge qui suintait à ses lèvres, le cocher fixait Saber d'un regard implorant tout en en essayant de parler. Elle colla son oreille à sa bouche et saisit quelques mots : " Pas... un accident... des hommes... sur la falaise... provoqué le..." il expira sans terminer, mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'une grande imagination pour compléter.

Le cocher fut enterré au bord de la route. La roue changée et, après que le postillon ait pris la place du conducteur, la diligence repartit.

Assise dans la cabine à côté de Rin, Artoria regarda discrètement les autres passagers. On avait tenté de les tuer... Saber comprenait que l'on attaque une diligence ordinaire pour la dévaliser. Néanmoins, elle ne trouvait aucun sens à cette attaque sauf... sauf si on voulait l'empêcher de retrouver Excalibur.

* * *

Avant le soir, ils atteignirent le village d'Oxwich. Il s'agissait d'un regroupement de quelques maisons autour d'une rue centrale. À part l'auberge qui servait de relais de diligence, il n'y avait qu'un magasin général, même pas de temple.

Le relais s'appelait " Le sorbier rouge". Il s'agissait d'un bâtiment miteux et branlant. Le sol de la salle principale n'avait pas été balayé depuis des lustres, et la taverne sentait la bière éventée, le graillon et la sueur. Un remugle qui donnait un haut-le-cœur à toute personne entrant dans ce misérable bouge.

Ce n'était pas la plus mauvaise auberge de la route... mais si Rin Tohsaka devait faire un jour un guide sur le sujet, elle lui donnerait un prix spécial. Alors que le tenancier, un petit Bréton borgne à l'air fourbe, la conduisait à la chambre qu'elle allait partager avec Artoria, la jeune femme se sentit défaillir à la vue de ses vêtements de marmiton d'une saleté repoussante. Voilà leur cuisinier pour cette étape...

Quant aux chambres... le parquet grinçait, les lits étaient bancals et les souris fuyaient dans le couloir à l'arrivée des visiteurs.

Comme le propriétaire du "Sorbier Rouge" s'éloignait, Rin se laissa tomber dans une chaise :

\- Ce voyage est en train de me tuer.

La réplique avait vocation humoristique. Néanmoins, Saber se crispa légèrement :

\- Rin... tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

En quelques mots, le Roi des Chevaliers lui raconta ce que le cocher lui avait confié avant de mourir et ses propres conclusions. Tohsaka ne parut pas surprise. Le menton dans son poing, elle regardait le sol d'un air pensif :

\- Nos ennemis nous ont retrouvées très vite après le naufrage de _La foulée de Phynaster_. Il y a deux possibilités aussi inquiétantes l'une que l'autre.

Elle leva l'index :

\- Soit Angra Mainyu nous suit à la trace, probablement par magie...

Rin leva le majeur :

\- Soit il a une organisation répandue dans tout Haute-Roche... peut-être les deux... la magie pour nous situer, et des agents partout pour monter des embuscades, saboter nos véhicules ou nous attaquer aux étapes.

Saber montra un visage troublé, mais reprit bien vite son calme. Elle allait parler quant on frappa à la porte. C'était le propriétaire qui revenait avec un plateau sur lequel était posé deux écuelles de... quelque chose d'indéfini qui nageait dans un bouillon trouble et graisseux. Il posa ce qui devait être leur... repas (?).

\- Bon appétit !

Il repartit. Laissant ses deux clientes plutôt mal à l'aise... La nourriture (?) dans les assiettes semblait vouloir fuir, sans doute offensée d'avoir était ainsi mal traitée par le soi-disant cuisinier. Saber avait l'air le plus malheureux du monde :

\- Shiro ne m'a jamais autant manqué...

Les sentiments de la jeune femme chevalier suivaient un parcourt des plus étranges. La route la plus rapide pour atteindre son cœur passait par l'estomac. Cela dit, se soir là, Rin la comprenait parfaitement :

\- Bon, restons positifs, ce n'est peut-être pas aussi mauvais que cela en a l'air... après tout ce serait difficile.

La Magus venait de ramasser les couverts et allait donner un coup de fourchette dans la... "chose" lorsque Saber lui saisit le poignet avec assez de vigueur pour que son amie pousse un petit cri.

\- Rin... cela pourrait être encore moins comestible que tu ne le crois.

Du doigt, le chevalier montrait une goute de liquide jaune-vert sur le plateau :

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais faire une analyse structurelle de ce produit ?

Après une hésitation, Tohsaka tendit la main au-dessus du plateau, les paupières closes pour mieux se concentrer :

\- _Strukturanalyse_.

Elle rouvrit les yeux brutalement, sa peau prenant la teinte de la craie :

\- C'est... un distillat de baie verte et de venin de scorpion géant du désert d'Alik'r ! Un poison mortel ! Qui... qui ?

Comme elle s'embrouillait, incapable de s'exprimer dans sa frayeur rétrospective, Artoria la prit dans ses bras, lui frottant les épaules :

\- L'un des passagers de la diligence.

\- Qui ?

La repoussant doucement, Saber lui parla sur un ton calme :

\- Ce n'est pas important. Il nous faut partir.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui, immédiatement, avant que l'on tente une nouvelle fois de nous tuer. L'ennemi connait notre présence dans la diligence. Elle suit un trajet déterminé, aux arrêts prévisibles, qui lui donne trop d'occasions de frapper.

Artoria n'avait pas quitté son armure et ses affaires, quelques objets achetés en cours de route, tenaient dans une sacoche. Elle rassembla le tout avant d'aider Rin à en faire autant.

Le couloir et l'escalier étaient vides. On entendait des rires et des discussions dans la salle principale. Une odeur, peu appétissante, venait de la cuisine et Saber fit un effort pour repousser le fantasme vengeur d'y bouter le feu. Comme personne ne les avait remarquées, le Roi des Chevaliers ouvrit une porte de service. Dehors, la nuit régnait. On voyait des lumières aux fenêtres, mais les habitants ne ressortiraient sans doute plus avant le lendemain matin.

Maintenant, que faire ?

Un soldat de Daénia se tenait debout, appuyé sur son hallebarde, devant la tour de garde à l'entrée du village. Il ne fallait pas passer devant lui... même s'il ne les arrêtait pas, il se rappellerait de leur passage. Il restait quatre jours de voyage jusqu'à Daguefilante... en diligence. Hors de question de marcher, trop lent, cela laisserait le temps à l'ennemi d'organiser une poursuite et elles ne pourraient s'échapper.

Prenant Rin par le bras, Saber fit le tour de l'auberge. Oui... à l'entrée, un cheval sellé était attaché à un anneau près de la porte. Sans doute qu'un des habitués de la taverne venait d'une ferme proche.

\- Tu as déjà monté à cheval ?

\- Oui, mais...

\- Plus tard !

Jetant des coups d'œil vers la fenêtre et la porte, d'où filtrait lumière et conversations assourdies, Saber raccourcit la longueur des étriers, monta, puis fit passer son amie devant elle. Au petit-trot, elle poussa leur monture vers la sortie du village. Elles venaient d'atteindre les dernières maisons, quand une voix furieuse s'éleva :

\- Au voleur !

Saber se mordit la lèvre inférieure... "Le Roi Arthur, parangon de la chevalerie". Toute sa vie était un mensonge. Elle avait laissé les Saxons détruire des villages remplis d'innocents parce que cela lui offrait le temps nécessaire à rassembler ses troupes et préparer sa contre-attaque... alors voler un cheval, ce n'était certainement pas le pire qu'elle ait fait.

* * *

Presque une journée après leur fuite d'Oxwich, le cheval volé devant l'auberge trottait sur une route secondaire du royaume de Daénia. Selon les estimations d'Artoria, en dépit du poids des deux jeunes femmes qui alourdissaient la monture, il restait moins de trois jours de voyage jusqu'à Daguefilante. Soudain, une voix terrifiée monta du bas côté du chemin :

\- À l'aide !

Comme électrisée par l'appel, Saber éperonna pour lancer leur monture en direction des arbres et des fourrés bordant le sentier. Rin ouvrit la bouche pour en appeler à la raison de son amie, mais la referma sans prononcer un mot. Un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule lui avait permis de reconnaître cet air de vaillante détermination qu'Artoria affichait lorsqu'elle faisait ce que demandait son serment de chevalier.

En fait, depuis la veille, Saber n'avait presque pas parlée. Elle vivait très mal d'avoir volé la monture d'un paysan. Malgré que ce fût le meilleur choix au vu des circonstances et des enjeux - rien de moins que la résurrection d'Angra Mainyu- le serment des chevaliers n'autorisait aucunement le vol. Le Roi des Deux Bretagnes avait très mal dormi... revivant une fois de plus l'affrontement contre Mordred sur la Colline Rouge de Camlann... comme souvent lorsque les doutes revenaient la hanter.

L'appel à l'aide survenait au moment propice pour alléger le poids sur son cœur, en lui donnant l'occasion de remplir de remplir son devoir d'entre-aide à son prochain.

Le cheval monté par les deux jeunes femmes surgit dans une petite clairière au sol piétiné. Leur arrivée figea une scène des plus curieuses. Des gobelins entouraient deux chevaliers en cotte de maille. L'un d'eux, appuyé à un arbre, essayait d'arracher une magnifique lance d'argent incrustée de runes qui le transperçait. Il portait sur la poitrine les armoiries de l'Ordre du Dragon. Le second restait figé, face contre terre... trépassé ou peu s'en fallait. Vu son tabard vert, il devait appartenir au même ordre chevaleresque.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Une attaque de gobelins ? Pourtant, les humanoïdes semblaient plus terrifiés qu'agressifs. Leurs armes rouillées et ébréchées n'étaient pas trempées de sang, contrairement à l'épée gisant au pied du chevalier empalé. Les gouttes écarlates dans l'herbe le reliaient au second preux, comme s'il l'avait frappé.

Les Gobelins piaillaient dans leur langage primitif, faisant des signes en direction de l'homme embroché. Ils semblaient vouloir expliquer quelque chose... sauf qu'Artoria ne comprenait pas un mot.

\- Rin, occupe-toi du chevalier à terre !

La jeune femme sauta de cheval et courut vers l'homme immobile. Hélas, elle secoua immédiatement la tête, il se trouvait au delà de tout secours. Comme Artoria arrêtait sa monture pour mettre pied à terre, les gobelins s'interposèrent. Saber hésita. Pour les avoir précédemment affrontés, elle avait évidemment une certaine hostilité envers ces humanoïdes sales, grotesques et vêtus de hardes. Toutefois, ils ne se montraient nullement belliqueux. Pour tout dire, elle avait l'impression qu'ils cherchaient à la prévenir contre le chevalier blessé... qu'ils regardaient avec crainte.

Artoria secoua la tête :

\- Assez, cet homme a besoin de soins immédiats. Je vous préviens que je ne saurais vous permettre de vous interposer.

Qu'ils aient ou non compris ses mots, ils saisirent son intention lorsqu'elle mit la main sur la poignée son épée. Avec des cris de peur, ils prirent la fuite. Troublée par leur réaction, mais heureuse que la situation se soit réglée sans violence, Artoria s'agenouilla à côté du chevalier pour l'examiner.

Apparemment incapable de parler, il était cependant conscient et se tordait de douleur. Le Roi de Bretagne empoigna la lance à deux mains. La hampe était étrangement tiède, lui communiquant une impression de puissance palpable... une arme enchantée !

Faisant appel au _Mana Burst_, Saber arracha l'arme sans effort avant de se pencher sur la plaie. Cependant, une sensation de malaise la saisit tandis qu'un bourdonnement semblable à celui d'un essaim d'abeilles furieuses montait crescendo.

Deux choses arrivèrent simultanément.

D'abord, Artoria découvrit que pas une goutte de sang ne suintait de la blessure...

Ensuite, une explosion de douleur éclata dans sa tête. Seule sa résistance à la magie lui évita de s'effondrer sous cette attaque psychique !

Une main crispée sur son front, le chevalier se remit debout en reculant. Elle regarda alors le visage de l'ennemi... pour découvrir que ses traits _fondaient_. Les yeux étaient à présent des gouffres rouges qui rayonnaient de l'effrayante puissance mentale qui lui martelait le cerveau en des vagues de douleur croissantes.

Artoria frappa avec ce qu'elle tenait en main... la lance enchantée qui avait tenu le monstre immobilisé. L'instinct de combat de la jeune femme le lui soufflait, son adversaire ne faisait pas parti des mortels. Il émanait de lui la froide puanteur des mort-vivants sortis de la tombe. Cependant, l'arme runique pulsait d'une chaleur réconfortante, lui communiquant force et courage.

Touché, le monstre hurla et chancela. Une horrible transformation le saisit. Sa chair et sa peau se rétractèrent et se racornirent, le métamorphosant de manière hideuse. Ce que Saber dévisageait à présent était la face d'un cadavre aux muscles en lambeaux et aux os apparents. Les doigts griffus rayonnaient de vapeurs rougeâtres.

\- Une liche !

La voix effrayée de Tohsaka secoua Artoria qui avait un instant relâchée son attention. Les liches étaient d'antiques sorciers versés dans les arts noirs qui s'étaient transformés eux-mêmes en mort-vivant pour connaître une certaine forme d'immortalité. On les rencontrait généralement au terme de quêtes légendaires dans les souterrains ou des ruines anciennes, entourées de légions de squelettes et autres zombis... pas dans les bois, à proximité d'une route !

Le cri hideux du monstre terrorisa le cheval qui s'enfuit. La liche bondit en avant, mais ses serres furent bloquées par une parade véloce. Saber contre-attaqua avec la même célérité et Rin resta le bras levé, incapable de jeter un sortilège à cause de l'affrontement trop rapide. Les adversaires n'étaient plus visibles que comme des formes floues dans toute la clairière, s'affrontant ici et là, au milieu de décharges d'énergie et de gerbes d'étincelles.

Lorsque l'on parle d'escrime, on pense bien sûr à l'épée, mais il existe en fait une escrime pour la masse, la lance, la hallebarde, la hache, la dague... en fait, la plupart des armes.

On peut dire que le niveau dans l'art du combat atteint par un individu dépend de deux facteurs : l'entraînement et les capacités physiques. Car, quelque soit le temps passé à s'aguerrir, un individu restait forcément limité par ses propres aptitudes.

Quel que soit l'arme entre les mains du combattant, il avait le choix entre des jeux axés soit sur la force, soit sur la rapidité ou encore l'agilité. Le combattant devait donc se focaliser sur la maîtrise des méthodes qui étaient les plus compatibles avec ses capacités propres.

Artoria Pendragon n'était pas sans raison entrée dans la légende sous le nom de Roi Arthur. À la bataille de Camlann, ayant perdu Excalibur face à l'attaque de Mordred, elle l'avait tuée d'un seul coup de sa lance Rhongomyniad. Sa riposte transperçant la robuste armure et brisant le heaume de son "fils".

De son cœur de dragon s'écoulait un véritable raz de marée de _prana_ qui renforçait ses muscles et ses os, améliorant ses réflexes, lui fournissant une endurance insurpassable. De plus, son instinct de combat lui permettait littéralement de prédire le futur. Voilà pour ce qui était de ses capacités innées. Quant à l'acquis, elle avait été entraînée depuis l'enfance par des maîtres eux-mêmes surhumains, comme Merlin. Saber avait passé ensuite plus d'une dizaine d'années à affronter géants et dragons comme à livrer batailles et joutes contre les plus grands champions humains.

Il était pratiquement impossible d'imaginer une meilleure composition d'aptitudes et d'expérience. Elle excellait dans toutes les techniques.

Cependant, Artoria peinait dans son combat contre la liche. En fait, depuis son arrivée sur Nirn, il s'agissait de l'adversaire le plus dangereux à lui avoir fait face. Le monstre mort-vivant semblait animé par une énergie qui venait d'un Royaume Extérieur.

Autour d'eux la végétation dépérissait et fanait, fleurs et fougères brunissaient devenant cassantes avant de crouler en poudre brune. La liche drainait toute l'énergie vivante autour d'elle. Alors que le chevalier venait de lui ouvrir une nouvelle blessure en pleine poitrine, Saber vit littéralement la plaie se refermer sous ses yeux, guérie par la vie que le monstre volait ainsi.

L'abomination nécromantique leva la main et un éclair rouge en surgit. Artoria l'esquiva mais sentit l'énergie négative qui émanait de l'attaque... antithèse de la vie elle-même.

La liche s'immobilisa un instant alors que Saber se remettait en garde. Puis une serre décomposée se leva dirigeant une longue griffe osseuse vers le cadavre du chevalier, au sol. Un courant d'énergie bleuâtre enveloppa le mort qui se releva en gémissant.

Rin Tohsaka s'interposa, dessinant un S runique dans l'air :

\- _Sigel_ !

La rune de l'éclair et de la lumière était l'antithèse des mort-vivants, le zombi s'enveloppa de feu bleu et chercha à s'enfuir, terrifié par le symbole rayonnant. Heureusement, il croula en cendre après seulement quelques mètres. Hélas, la liche était tout simplement trop puissante pour être seulement incommodée.

Artoria étrécit les yeux. Le bref combat lui avait amplement démontré les capacités de l'ennemi. Laisser l'affrontement se prolonger conduirait fatalement à leur défaite. Ni Rin, ni elle n'étaient immunisées à la corruption nécromantique du monstre ou ne possédaient un lien avec un monde obscur qui alimentait leur puissance. Elles finiraient par s'affaiblir alors que leur ennemi pouvait compter sur une énergie infinie.

La lance d'argent semblait avoir la capacité de couper le lien entre la liche et le Royaume Extérieur dont il dépendait. Il fallait l'empaler et laisser l'arme runique le vidait de sa puissance. Ce qu'avait fait son possesseur initial.

L'assaut suivant fut si rapide que les deux adversaires laissèrent derrière eux un tourbillon de poussière avant de se rencontrer au milieu de la clairière dans un choc sonore. Aucun humain ordinaire n'aurait pu dire ce qui s'était passé. En tout cas, Artoria réussit à planter son arme dans l'épaule de la liche.

L'attaque avait réussis... malheureusement l'abomination d'outre-tombe restait forte. Se contorsionnant tout en griffant le visage de son ennemie d'une main, elle réussit à s'arracher au fer qui la transperçait. Aveuglée par le sang qui ruisselait sur ses yeux, Saber recula.

En face, le monstre était affaiblit, mais déjà l'énergie de la non-vie guérissait ses blessures. Comme à son habitude, l'instinct du Roi des Chevaliers la conduisit à adopter la meilleure solution, presser l'attaque avant que l'adversaire ne se remette.

La lance tournoyait, coupant, entaillant, perçant... C'était un déluge d'attaques repoussant la liche. Cependant, comme celle-ci ripostait d'éclairs rouges, Saber n'eut d'autre choix que de sauter en arrière pour les éviter. Rin intervint, sacrifiant une de ses plus grosses gemmes spirituelles :

\- _Spiegel von Shalidor_ !

L'air devant la main de la Magus devint flou comme un cercle formé par une brume de chaleur. Bien qu'énoncé en allemand, langue qu'utilisait toujours Rin dans son _Magecraft_, on voyait là l'effet d'un enchantement du Septième Cercle, le plus puissant des sortilèges défensifs de Nirn: " le miroir de Shalidor"!

Les éclairs rouges se brisaient sur ce bouclier défensif ou étaient renvoyés à leur source. En face, pour la première fois, la liche hésita... Ses blessures étaient nombreuses et sa propre énergie lui étant retournée, elle s'affaiblissait. Pourtant, en dépit de tout, le monstre dominait toujours le combat.

Saber jeta un coup d'œil à son amie. Celle-ci haletait, le visage envahi de sueur... il était évident que l'utilisation d'un sort aussi puissant l'éreintait.

Le Roi des Chevaliers bondit en avant, mais le mort-vivant esquiva son premier coup, tandis que ses griffes déchiraient sa cotte de maille pour faire jaillir le sang. Elle fléchit, acculée à parer les attaques qui se multipliaient. Simultanément, la liche utilisait sa redoutable puissance mentale pour la paralyser.

Ralentie, Artoria ne réussit pas à bloquer le coup suivant et parvint juste à éviter de se faire arracher la tête. Cependant, les serres du monstre lui ouvrirent l'épaule.

\- _Gandr !_

Une pluie de projectiles noirs auréolés de rouge frappa la liche, l'obligeant à reculer. Saber en profita pour attaquer une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, le chevalier _lança_ son arme. La lance runique décrivit une trajectoire parfaite et transperça le monstre en pleine poitrine, le soulevant du sol avant de l'empaler à un tronc. Le monstre, impuissant comme un papillon épinglé dans une collection, se contorsionna sans parvenir à arracher l'arme.

Artoria, ensanglantée, drainée, ne resta debout que par un effort de volonté. Elle n'était pas loin de l'épuisement total. "Joli coup" remarqua Tohsaka. Le chevalier hésita un instant en regardant le monstre qui continuait à se débattre. Il faudrait certainement un long moment pour que l'énergie de la liche soit épuisée. Attendre ici était trop dangereux mais le Roi de Bretagne hésitait à abandonner la seule arme efficace contre des monstres de cet acabit.

Rin écouta son amie exprimer ses doutes puis sourit.

\- On va achever cette horreur.

La Magus releva sa manche gauche et son _Magic Crest _apparut sous la forme d'une sorte de labyrinthe d'un vert lumineux comme dessiné sur la peau de son avant-bras. Récitant des incantations, Rin utilisa des gemmes spirituelles liquéfiées pour tracer un cercle magique autour de l'arbre où la liche était empalée.

Attentive, Saber reconnut certains des signes que son amie dessinait, les runes _Algiz_, _Nauthiz_, _Ansuz_, _Inguz_ et _Sigel_. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, la liche hurla, enveloppée de flammes bleues et blanches. "Qu'as-tu fait" demanda le Roi des Chevaliers. "Un cercle d'emprisonnement doublé d'un cercle de protection contre les mort-vivants. "

Il fallut presque une demi-heure pour que le monstre croule en cendre et cesse à jamais d'exister.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Je suis assez content de cet épisode. Surtout pour le combat contre la liche, mais il doit sans doute vous paraître assez étrange. Il faut dire que je combine la magie des Elder Scrolls et les particularités de cet univers avec certaines règles de l'univers de Fate. Il m'a donc fallu réfléchir pour décider ce qui l'emportait (choix contestables, je ne le nie pas). Pour ne pas surcharger la narration, j'ai laissé quelques points dans l'ombre et les notes qui suivent vont avoir pour but de les éclaircir.**

**\- Runes et lance runique : Les runes dont se sert Rin viennent de l'univers de Fate et désignent ici l'écriture magique inventée par Odin et transmis aux hommes par Scathach et Sigurd. La lance runique vient des Elders Scrolls, "runes" ici signifie simplement "inscriptions magiques". À part une apparence vaguement similaire, ces deux types de runes n'ont rien en commun. **

**-L'instinct de Saber la pousse à utiliser la lance runique contre la liche plutôt que son épée ordinaire en acier... ce qui lui sauve la vie ! Dans les premiers TES (jusqu'à TES IV : Oblivion) certains êtres surnaturels sont immunisées aux dégâts des armes d'acier et de fer (non enchantées). D'ailleurs, dans TES II, cette prévention est encore plus stricte. Ainsi, une arme d'acier même enchantée ne fait **_**que**_** les dégâts de son enchantement. Heureusement, la lance runique est en argent, le premier métal capable de blesser ce genre de créatures. Comme vous le verrez par la suite, cette invulnérabilité s'étend **_**même**_** aux **_**Nobles Phantasms**_**. Ainsi Kanshou et Bakuya, armes d'acier, ne peuvent blesser un spectre ou un fantôme (créatures immatérielles) et ceci en dépit de leurs **_**forte affinité contre les monstres**_**. Voyez ces immunités comme un égalisateur, il serait trop facile pour les "étrangers" venus de l'univers de Fate de tout balayer sur leur passage si on considérait les **_**Nobles Phantasms**_** comme exemptés de cette règle. Excalibur, arme d'acier, a cependant était faite à partir de fer **_**météoritique**_** (plusieurs légendes l'affirment et j'ai considéré qu'elles étaient justes). Le fer météoritique, venant d'**_**Aetherius**_** \- le monde des étoiles et des planètes, magique voire même divin dans l'univers des TES- est capable d'affecter les créatures surnaturelles normalement immunisées aux armes d'acier. **

**\- Le combat avec la liche n'a été victorieux que par la coopération entre Rin et Artoria, cependant le cercle magique garnis de runes dépasse de loin ce que pourrait normalement faire un Magus de Fate. Il s'agit d'un cercle de magie ayant **_**deux**_** effets et utilisant **_**cinq runes**_**. Vu la manière dont fonctionne la magie runique, il est difficile de combiner des effets très différents. Quant à l'usage simultané de plus de quatre runes, il me semble impossible pour un mage moderne. De plus, Rin **_**improvise**_** rituel et cercle magique en seulement quelques minutes pour affecter une créature résistante à la magie (les runes n'affectent normalement que les créatures n'ayant qu'une faible résistance à la magie). Même Scathach serait impressionnée. Cependant... tout s'explique logiquement. Le rituel est court parce que Rin se sert de son **_**Magic Crest**_** pour le simplifier. Il affecte une créature résistante à la magie, mais il y a deux raisons. D'abord, d'après la description des runes dans Fate, il s'agit d'une magie divine. Donc, sur Terre, elle a été affaiblie après la fin de l'**_**Âge des Dieux**_**. Or, Nirn est un monde où les dieux sont toujours présents... donc (logiquement) les runes doivent retrouver toute leur puissance d'origine. Ce qui explique aussi qu'il soit possible de combiner plus facilement les runes ou d'obtenir des effets plus complexes. Deuxièmement, Rin a utilisé des gemmes spirituelles liquéfiées pour former le cercle magique (de la même manière que dans le cercle qui lui sert à invoquer Archer dans Fate). Ces gemmes contiennent des âmes de créatures puissantes... de quoi créer plusieurs sortilèges de rang A, ou (combinées) un sortilège de rang EX. On peut aussi rajouter que la lance runique ponctionne la magie de la liche, une hémorragie qui serait d'ailleurs suffisante pour la tuer si elle se prolongeait. **

**Désolé pour la longue explication, mais elle est nécessaire pour comprendre comment je combine la magie des deux univers.**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter. Je suis ouvert au dialogue. **


	13. Chapitre 13 Premier éclat

**Premier éclat**

Shiro Emiya ne se souvenait pas comment il était arrivé là.

Autour de lui, des épées...

Dans ce paysage stérile de cendre rouge sous des nuages de fumée, les épées formaient une véritable mer de métal qui brillait faiblement sous la clarté des deux lunes Masser et Secunda.

Des épées de toutes sortes, certaines rudimentaires, d'autres aussi orfévrées que des lames de sacre, peuplaient un royaume de décombres. On pouvait les voir s'aligner aussi loin que portait le regard, comme les pierres tombales d'un cimetière.

Il n'y avait rien en ce royaume, rien d'autre que l'odeur de l'incendie, des cendres rouges malaxées par un vent mourant. Un royaume qui hébergeait une infinité d'armes plantées dans le sol sous un ciel de fumée et d'escarbilles ardentes où planaient une grosse lune rouge et une lune verte plus petite.

Dominant ce paysage sans vie, une colossale montagne... un volcan... le Mont Écarlate...

Shiro se rappelait d'avoir vu ce paysage en rêve. Sauf que jamais il ne lui avait parut aussi réel. Un rêve ? Était-ce un rêve ?

Il se sentait appelé en ce lieu désolé. Il ressentait une proximité... une identité... Ce lieu était forgé à partir d'un souvenir de sa deuxième enfance. Talus Sepronius, l'officier de la Légion Impériale qui avait été son père en ce monde, se trouvait alors en poste sur l'île volcanique de Vvardenfell. Au cours d'un voyage, il avait amené Shiro dans les Terres Cendres, la région au nord de Maar Gan. L'enfant découvrit alors le désert de cendres et l'immense volcan qui dominait l'île. Un paysage qui l'avait profondément marqué, comme s'il résonnait puissamment avec quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui.

Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas de cimetière d'épées sur Vvardenfell. Shiro se trouvait ailleurs...

Il arracha la lame la plus proche au sol, la reconnaissant alors même qu'il la touchait. L'arme s'appelait _Ceymallari_, elle avait appartenu à Imrahil, roi-sorcier de Ceyatarn.

Les épées qui l'entouraient... il les reconnaissait toutes... dans cette vie ou la précédente, il les avait toutes vues et comprises.

Replantant _Ceymallari_ dans le sol, Shiro reprit son avance au milieu des falaises de roches rouges et des dunes de cendre. Il montait vers le volcan... guidé par un appel.

Un énorme monticule de poussières rouges se trouvait devant lui. Quelque chose y brillait d'un éclat doré...

Inconsciemment, il se mit à courir. C'était... c'était... Excalibur !

La lame glissée dans son magnifique fourreau d'or émaillé reposait sur un autel recouvert d'un drap du même bleu que la robe de Saber. L'épée légendaire était veillée par une statue d'albâtre usée et fragilisée par l'érosion éolienne...

De taille humaine, la sculpture représentait son Servant de la Cinquième Guerre du Graal dans sa robe-armure. Il reconnaissait chaque trait du visage délicat et chaque mèche de sa chevelure... sa petite bouche en cœur, ses grands yeux, la natte sagement enroulée à l'arrière de sa tête et tenue serrée par un ruban, l'_ahoge_ rebelle qui repiquait au dessus de la frange qui cachait son front.

Son Servant...

Saber...

L'amour de sa vie...

La statue d'albâtre représentait la pureté, l'espoir, la vie dans un monde rouge qui autrement ne racontait que souffrance, mort, solitude, malaise et désespoir.

Comme une oasis en plein désert.

Focalisé sur le visage de pierre, Shiro entendit une voix portée par le vent :

_I'm the bone of..._

_Steel is my... and... is my blood_

Soudain, une douleur atroce traversa sa poitrine. Choqué, Shiro découvrit une lame poissée de sang qui émergeait de son thorax. À cet instant, il hurla de douleur comme une autre épée le transperçait... puis une autre... en un instant des dizaines d'armes sortirent de ses épaules, de son dos et de ses cuisses... L'adolescent sentit sa conscience se brouiller. Une dernière pensée surnagea au milieu de l'atroce souffrance... son corps et son âme étaient en fait un amoncellement d'épées... et elles voulaient sortir.

* * *

La chambre baignait dans la pénombre. La lumière du jour filtrait légèrement entre les volets pour éclairer un petit laboratoire d'alchimie et un pentacle d'enchantement, une bibliothèque vitrée, une table avec un pot de fleurs et un lit.

À ce moment, la forme sous les draps s'arqua pour se réveiller d'un bond...

En proie à un horrible cauchemar, l'adolescent aux cheveux roux porta la main à sa poitrine cherchant les lames fantasmatiques qui le poignardaient. Haletant, le visage couvert de sueur, il ouvrit les yeux horrifiés pour regarder autour de lui.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître la chambre... oui, il était dans une petite maison appartenant à Brisienna Magnessen, l'agent de l'Empereur à Daguefilante. Obligée de fuir des assassins, dame Brisienna lui avait donné la clef de cette propriété pour qu'il y habite pendant son enquête sur la mort du roi Lysandus.

Il se leva pour se regarder dans le miroir au-dessus de la bassine servant à se laver. Son visage était blême. Cependant, il soupira en voyant qu'aucune épée ne le transperçait. Il s'aspergea d'eau froide, encore tremblant de l'horrible cauchemar.

Non, c'était bien plus que ça...

_I'm the bone of..._

_Steel is my... and... is my blood_

Shiro entendait encore la voix... non... **sa** voix... cette incantation._ I'm the bone of..._ Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Il se rappelait de ce que lui avait dit Rin Tohsaka, littéralement dans une autre vie. Son _origine_ comme son _élément_ étaient _épée_. Ce qui faisait de lui une _Incarnation_. Aussi son _Magecraft_ était tellement orienté vers le _Traçage_ d'épées qu'il ne pouvait pratiquement utiliser aucune forme de magie. L'empereur Uriel avait envoyé des mages de l'académie pour le former. Néanmoins, en dépit de tous ses efforts, jamais ils ne purent lui apprendre un sort élémentaire. Le feu, la foudre, la glace lui échappaient complètement. Il pouvait invoquer des armes venues des plans d'Oblivion... mais cela ne lui avait servi qu'à les _Tracer_ pour les ajouter à sa collection. On avait également essayé de lui enseigner des conjurations de créatures. Après mille difficultés, Shiro avait difficilement réussis à invoquer un galopin... le plus faible des daedra. D'après son professeur... il lui avait fallu utiliser près de huit fois l'énergie magique normalement demandée pour une invocation aussi simple !

Il n'était vraiment fait que pour tracer des épées.

Des épées... bien sûr!

Shiro se secoua et sortit de la chambre pour se tenir au milieu du salon. Là, il tendit la main au-dessus d'un tapis circulaire près de la table servant aux repas :

\- _I'm the bone of my sword !_

Shiro sentit un faible courant d'énergie traverser ses Circuits Magiques. Presque par réflexe, il invoqua _Ceymallari_. L'épée ayleid se matérialisa immédiatement... plus rapidement qu'il n'avait jamais fait apparaître une lame.

Shiro essaya de se rappeler les leçons de _Magecraft_ de Kiritsugu et de Rin. Dans la thaumaturgie, l'incantation ne sert qu'à s'auto-hypnotiser. Il hésita... conscient qu'il se trouvait sur le point de faire une découverte cruciale, mais également mal à l'aise... La vision de ce désert de sable rouge lui avait fait comprendre quel poids de douleur et de chagrin il portait en lui. Ce monde intérieur reflétait le sentiment d'injustice qu'il avait ressenti depuis le jour de l'incendie qui avait dévasté Fuyuki à la fin de la Quatrième Guerre du Graal. Il avait survécu et il portait depuis une profonde angoisse... Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi seul lui, Shiro, avait eu le droit de vivre ?

Le sourire et les larmes de Kiritsugu lorsqu'il l'avait arraché aux cendres brulantes des ruines lui avaient alors parut la plus belle des choses. La joie d'aider un autre était devenue sa seule joie... jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Saber.

Au fond de lui, Shiro savait que son ancien Servant se trouvait dans ce monde avec lui. Seulement, les années passaient sans qu'il ne retrouve celle qu'il aimait. Le vide et l'angoisse que lui laissait cette solitude n'étaient remplis que par un cimetière d'épées et de cendres rouges... des épées qui poussaient dans son âme, envahissaient ses rêves, cherchant à sortir.

Il sentait que plus il donnait d'espace à ses lames pour croitre en lui... moins il ne resterait d'espace en lui pour être un homme, pour être l'homme qui aimait Artoria.

\- Je suis un homme...

_I'm the bone of my sword_

_Steel is my... and... is my blood_

\- Je suis un homme, je ne suis pas une épée...

Mais sa voix intérieure se moquait de ses risibles efforts.

_I'm the bone of my sword_

_Steel is my body and... is my blood_

\- Je suis un homme, je suis un homme, je suis un homme !

_I'm the bone of my sword_

_Steel is my body and fire is my blood_

La nature d'_Incarnation _de Shiro Emiya continuait lentement à effriter son humanité. Néanmoins, posée sur un autel devant la statue d'Artoria Pendragon, Excalibur continuait à briller d'une lumière dorée et à appeler. Normalement, le pouvoir de Shiro n'aurait pas dû lui permettre de copier un _Last Phantasm_. Il ne pouvait même pas copier des armes ayant un attribut divin comme Vajra, ou Ea -qu'il avait pourtant vu utiliser par Gilgamesh. Seulement, le forgeron aux yeux d'ambre avait un lien particulier avec cette arme de légende.

_-Shiro, je suis ton épée et tu es mon fourreau_, murmura un clair soprano, une voix altière, brûlant d'un feu intérieur.

Au milieu des cendres éternelles de ce cimetière d'épées, un lien indestructible résistait à l'érosion.

* * *

Un peu remis des émotions de la matinée, Shirou enquêtait... de manière maladroite. En fait, il tournait en ville, portant les paquets de femmes âgées, aidant à la forge, donnant l'aumône aux nécessiteux qui tendaient leurs sébiles devant les temples de Mara et d'Auriel, allait chercher des ingrédients pour les Mages de la Guilde, ou chassaient des monstres dans la campagne pour la Guilde des Guerriers.

Six jours après son arrivée, l'adolescent était déjà connu. Sa silhouette portant une armure de cuir noire ornée du dragon impérial, sous un par-dessus rouge et un capuchon de même couleur apparaissait partout où quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide.

Infatigable, le jeune homme aux yeux d'ambre assistait tous ceux qui le lui demandaient. Sans négliger sa mission, car il posait à tout le monde des questions sur le roi Lysandus.

Dame Brisienna Magnassen n'avait pas pu beaucoup l'aider. En dépit des années passées sur place et de tous les agents des Lames qui avaient enquêté avant lui, elle n'avait pratiquement rien appris.

La baie d'Illaque voyait s'opposer trois pouvoirs majeurs. D'abord, deux nations brétonnes : le Royaume de Daénia à l'ouest, le Royaume de Ménévie à l'est. Au sud, se trouvait les Rougegardes du Royaume de Martelfell.

Jusqu'en l'an 402 de la Troisième Ère - soit quinze ans plus tôt - l'île de Brétonnie, au sud de Daénia avait été indépendante, bien qu'économiquement liée à Martelfell. Néanmoins, cherchant une protection pour son petit royaume, le seigneur de l'île finit par jurer allégeance au roi Lysandus de Daénia.

L'île de Brétonnie devint immédiatement une pomme de discorde entre le roi Lysandus et le roi Camaron de Martelfell.

En dépit de la volonté de Lysandus de rechercher une issue pacifique au conflit, la guerre éclata. Après plusieurs triomphes des Brétons, le roi Camaron débarqua en Haute-Roche. Ce qui conduit à la Bataille du Champ de Cryngaine.

Les deux rois, Lysandus et Camaron, décédèrent au cours de l'affrontement qui s'acheva cependant sur une victoire décisive de Daénia. Gothryd, le fils de Lysandus fut couronné à Daguefilante et accrut son royaume de l'île de Brétonnie.

Pourtant, l'esprit du roi Lysandus apparut dès lors chaque nuit dans son ancienne capitale à la tête d'une armée de fantômes. Il devient impossible de sortir et toute vie s'arrêta dès la tombée du jour. Toute tentative d'exorciser le monarque défunt échoua. Incapable de toute parole cohérente, le fantôme errait dans les rues hurlant des choses incompréhensibles où on ne reconnaissait qu'un mot : " Vengeance".

Pourquoi ce roi tombé lors d'une bataille victorieuse voulait se venger ? Le roi Camaron de Martelfell n'avait-il pas péri de la main de son fils, l'actuel roi Gothryd de Daénia ?

Dame Brisienna Magnassen n'avait rajouté que deux informations à la relation officielle des faits. La première était que la tombe du roi au pied du monument célébrant la victoire du Champ de Cryngaine était vide. Aucun corps ne se trouvait dans le tombeau. L'agent des Lames ignorait où le souverain avait vraiment été enterré. Deuxièmement, un an après la mort de Lysandus, un des premiers enquêteurs envoyé par l'empereur Uriel était arrivé grièvement blessé chez dame Brisienna. Avant de rendre son dernier soupir, il avait marmonné que le roi avait été assassiné.

Shiro s'était gratté le cuir chevelu en entendant cette explication... qui n'expliquait rien. Comme le roi Lysandus pouvait avoir trouvé une mort honorable à la Bataille du Champ de Cryngaine... et être assassiné ? Pourquoi le souverain n'avait pas été enterré dans la tombe qui lui était destiné ?

Dame Brisienna avait soupiré avant d'ajouter : " C'est ce que nous cherchons à comprendre depuis quinze ans et vous êtes là pour trouver la réponse".

Malheureusement, Shiro était un jeune homme au cœur d'or, trop gentil pour son propre bien. Un archer, un Magus et un épéiste capable de tuer presque n'importe quoi à part (eut-être) les dragons et les géants mais... comment dire ? Il n'était pas Rin Tohsaka.

Il ne comprenait rien à ces histoires d'intrigues de cour embrouillées. Le pauvre se perdait dans les méandres des vendettas multiséculaires qui n'opposaient pas seulement les royaumes entre eux, mais aussi des coteries dans chaque royaume pour un peu d'influence, pour de l'argent, ou pour se venger de torts remontant à des générations. Conflits d'influences, scandales plus ou moins fabriqués, vieux maris jaloux et jeunes épouses volages, chevaliers en quête de gloire se mélangeaient dans les banquets du roi de Daénia, ses parties de chasse à courre en brillant équipage, ses tournois où on paradait en magnifiques armures.

Ici, sous les ors et les soies, on versait des poisons dans les verres des convives, on organisait des "accidents de battue", on tranchait les sangles de selle lors des joutes.

Faire apparaître des épées ne servait à rien dans un conflit de ce genre et le pauvre japonais réincarné tournait en rond.

Dame Brisienna avait expliqué à Shiro que l'assassin du roi Lysandus pouvait venir de n'importe quel grands royaumes de la baie d'Illiaque: Daénia (dans le cas d'une intrigue propre à la cour royale), Ménévie et Martenfell (dans le cas d'un meurtrier extérieur à Daénia) ou même d'une cabale unissant plusieurs factions. Cependant... un autre suspect était apparu, les orques !

La nouvelle de l'invasion de la Ménévie et du siège de Refuge avait surpris tout le monde. Personne n'avait pensé que quelqu'un puisse fédérer les soixante tribus orques des monts Wrothgar... sans compter les gobelins et les Crevassais !

Il n'était pas exagéré de dire que cette agression menaçait Haute Roche toute entière... Malheureusement, bien des seigneurs semblaient incapables de dépasser leurs querelles personnelles, laissant des royaumes brétons divisés et impréparés à la guerre.

* * *

Daguefilante était la plus vieille et la plus grande cité de Haute Roche. Elle occupait la première place par la vertu de son ancienneté, de sa puissance et de sa prospérité.

C'était la capitale du royaume de Daénia, mais avant tout il s'agissait du plus grand port de négoce de la Baie d'Illiaque. Ses navires ventrus avaient le monopole du transport sur la route commerciale de Mascomian entre Refuge et Sentinelle.

La ville suivait un plan carré et était entièrement entourée de hauts remparts de pierres d'un gris sombre, jalonné de tours rondes aux toits en poivrières. À chaque flèche battait la bannière de Daénia, un dragon rouge sur champ vert, ou celle de Daguefilante, un dragon rouge sur champ orange.

Les hauts lieux de la Cité du Dragon étaient son marché, son temple de Kynareth, les deux chapitres des Chevaliers du Dragon qui hébergeaient les membres de cet ordre.

Le château du roi de Daenia se trouvait à l'est de la ville, à l'extrémité nord d'une longue avenue bordée par les manoirs de toutes les nobles maisons de Daguefilante. De construction ancienne, il s'agissait d'un castel de plan carré, isolé derrière de hautes murailles flaquées de tours et précédées de douves qu'un pont-levis franchissait. Appuyé contre la muraille septentrionale, le palais royal était un splendide bâtiment flanqué de deux tours fortifiées.

Entre les maisons de pierre et de bois, se croisaient une majorité de Brétons côtoyant des membres des autres ethnies humaines : Impériaux, Nordiques, Rougegardes ainsi que quelques non-humains comme des Khajiits semblables à des lions debout, des Argoniens reptiliens et surtout des elfes : Aldmer (Haut-Elfes), Bosmer( Elfes des Bois) et Dunmer (Elfes Noirs).

On discutait dans bien des langues, des enfants courraient dans les rues, on voyait des bourgeois bien habillés, des paysans en cotte venus vendre leurs produits au marchés, des chevaliers altiers caracolant sur leurs montures. Des carrosses transportant de nobles seigneurs et de belles dames roulaient dans les rues pavées.

La cité ressemblait beaucoup à ce que Shiro avait vu dans les souvenirs de Saber, pendant la Guerre du Graal. Si ce n'est qu'aucune ville de l'époque du Roi Arthur n'avait eu d'égouts. En fait, à bien des égards, l'Empire de Tamriel bénéficiait d'un niveau de vie incomparable avec l'époque médiévale terrestre. La majorité de la population savait lire et écrire, sans doute parce que les livres étaient relativement à bas prix... grâce à la connaissance du papier et de l'imprimerie. La présence d'alchimiste dans chaque ville permettait de fournir des colorants artificiels, des médicaments, des engrais, voire des produits de beautés.

En voyant cette population bien nourrie, ces enfants en bonne santé, et ces gens de dix peuples se côtoyer dans les échoppes, il devenait facile d'oublier que la paix actuelle avait été forgée par la force des armes... et que certains rêvaient de la briser.

Il y eut des cris, puis un coche s'emballa provoquant la panique...

Le feu bleu passa parmi la foule. En un instant, des dizaines de membres de cette foule pacifique tombèrent au sol, noircirent et se recroquevillèrent sous l'infernale chaleur.

Shiro Emiya regarda la scène de panique autour de lui. Se rappelant un autre incendie... une autre ville...

Malgré le choc de la panique, il ne resta immobile qu'un instant se saisissant d'une petite fille qui pleurait et appelait sa mère il l'arracha à la foule qui l'aurait piétinée dans la terreur qui l'avait saisi.

Entendant des chevaux frappaient le pavé, il se retourna pour voir une dizaine de chevaliers arrivés à bride abattus. Les nobles jeunes gens portaient de splendides armures de plates recouverts de tabards armoriés, des écus à leurs armes. Leurs heaumes portaient des figures splendides : pégases, têtes de cygne, de lion ou d'aigles. Chacun serraient une lance. Même leurs montures étaient recouvertes de bardes de soie aux couleurs de leur écu et des têtières d'acier.

Leur charge semblait irrésistible. Rien ne pouvait résister à tant de martiale splendeur...

Le feu bleu les enveloppa. Chevaux et destriers s'effondrèrent et noircirent alors que leurs atours brûlaient.

Dans la rue, à part le coche renversé, les cadavres carbonisés, ne restait que des objets abandonnés et... Shiro. L'adolescent invoqua Kanshou et Bakuya avant de faire face à la silhouette qui s'avançait parmi les flammes.

Un homme... un humanoïde en tout cas... enveloppé dans une longue robe noire ses mains étaient enveloppés dans ses longues manches et son visage invisible dans l'ombre de sa capuche. Il avançait calmement appuyé sur un grand bâton de bois avec une tête d'acier.

Par réflexe, plus que par réflexion, il utilisa sa capacité d'Analyse Structurelle sur le bâton de mage de la créature et...

_Liche, Mort-vivant... grande puissance magique... arme : "Bâton de Feu Bleu", ne peut être blessé que par des armes de mithril ou supérieure. Le monstre est vulnérable à la magie mais à une immunité au froid... par contre le feu inflige double dommage..._

Shiro lança Kanshou et Bakuya à l'ennemi. Ses épées préférées étaient en acier mais elles pouvaient distraire le mort-vivant.

Alors que la liche levait un bouclier d'énergie devant sa main pour repousser les lames tourbillonnantes, Shirou clama le premier verset de l'incantation qu'il avait appris le matin même :

\- _I'm the bone of my sword_

Des éclairs bleutés se formèrent autour du Japonais réincarné. Cela attira l'attention du monstre qui abaissa son capuchon, dévoilant un visage horrible aux traits momifiés où brûlaient des yeux rougeoyants. Dans sa main... non, la serre décomposée et osseuse qui lui servait de main, la liche brandit le Bâton de Feu Bleu. Il y eut un éclair formé de flammes... mais elles se brisèrent contre un obstacle soudain apparut devant l'adolescent aux yeux d'ambre : un bouclier investit d'un enchantement de protection contre le feu.

-_ Steel is my body and fire is my blood_

À l'énoncé du deuxième verset, les craquements électriques se multiplièrent à droite et à gauche de Shiro. Alors que ses cheveux se hérissaient et que l'odeur de l'ozone empuantissait la rue ravagée, plus d'une dizaine d'épées apparurent, suspendues dans l'air... des lames de mithril et d'adamantite, de verre et d'ébonite, des armes daédriques... Elles s'élancèrent en avant, striant l'air avant de s'enfoncer avec violence dans le corps décomposé du puissant mage mort-vivant.

Shiro sourit. Sa pâle imitation de **Gate of Babylon** valait les mois d'effort pour la maîtriser.

Le monstre ne ressentait plus la douleur, il ne pouvait plus périr à cause de l'hémorragie et même les armes magiques ne pouvaient plus lui infliger de dégâts suffisants pour le détruire en une seule fois. Néanmoins, l'attaque l'ffaiblit. Comme la liche tentait de se remettre debout, Shiro courut vers lui :

\- _Trace On_ !

L'arme qui se matérialisa dans sa main était un dai-katana daedrique, un long sabre légèrement courbe, forgé dans les plans d'Oblivion en mélangeant de l'ébonite en fusion avec le sang d'un puissant daedra sacrifié pour l'occasion.

Guidé par la soif de violence qui remplissait la lame maudite et la magie démoniaque qui enflammait sa lame. Shiro frappa à coups redoublé. Le mort-vivant chancela, levant ses mains en des sortilèges défensifs qui ralentissaient à peine la pluie d'attaques qui tombait sur lui en de grands arcs de feu.

La liche tourna ses yeux vers Shiro et attaqua mentalement.

Une souffrance aiguë martela ses tempes, pesant sur son cerveau... En fait, le mort-vivant envoyait son énergie magique en lui pour le paralyser en s'attaquant à ses centres de douleur. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais affronté un Magus de la Terre. Les Circuits Magiques de Shiro s'illuminèrent s'ouvrant pour libérer un flot de _prana_ qui vint laver son corps et son esprit, repoussant l'influence parasite.

Le bref ralentissement de Shiro dans ses attaques avait toutefois permis au monstre de réagir, sa main gauche se leva pour projeter un éclair. Frappé en pleine poitrine, le forgeron aux yeux d'ambre roula au sol sur près de trois mètres.

Toutefois, l'adolescent se relava immédiatement haletant, portant une main à son flanc marqué d'une brûlure fumante. Son armure devait être magique car elle avait dissipé une bonne part de l'attaque.

Les deux adversaires se firent face et Shiro grimaça... une énergie inconnue guérissait les blessures de l'ennemi. Il pouvait les voir se refermer sans laisser une seule trace.

Il dissipa le dai-katana daedrique. L'arme ne pouvait pas être utilisée pour détruire un tel adversaire. Il fallait quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant. Cette fois, les particules de _prana_ bleue formèrent une dague à l'apparence étrange. Sa lame mince et d'aspect fragile ressemblait à un trait de foudre. Shiro ne l'avait vu que brièvement entre les mains de Caster alors qu'elle essayait de poignarder Saber pour rompre le contrat qui la liait à lui.

Le jeune Magus bondit une nouvelle fois en avant. Puis sauta, esquivant une boule de feu et un cône de glace que son ennemi lui destinait. Il sembla pratiquement se matérialiser devant la liche avant de lui enfoncer la dague dans sa poitrine de toute sa force :

\- **Rule Breaker**_ !_

La dague de Médéa pouvait être considérée comme l'arme ultime anti-magique, capable de dissiper et de détruire n'importe quelle forme de thaumaturgie. La liche transpercée hurla d'une douleur surnaturelle alors que toutes ses défenses, ses contrats et ses pactes avec des entités surnaturelles étaient littéralement mis en pièces, annihilés... Non, il serait plus juste de dire que Rule Breaker avait comme "rembobiné le temps" et ramené la liche à l'état qui précédait le moment où ils avaient été passés.

Privé d'une bonne part de ses facultés magiques, le mort-vivant voulut fuir. Mais Shiro le suivit du regard et matérialisa un arc semblable à celui d'Archer dans une main et plusieurs flèches hideuses, barbelées, dans l'autre. Il les tira en une succession si rapide qu'un humain ordinaire aurait eu de la peine à suivre ses gestes.

Chaque projectile portait une rune de feu... et la liche s'embrassa comme un vieux morceau d'amadou sec. Le monstre s'effondra, et bientôt il ne resta de lui qu'un tas de cendres rougeoyantes.

L'affrontement terminé, Shiro ressentit un sentiment de lassitude et de frustration. Tant de gens avaient trouvé la mort... Son rêve d'être un Héros de la Justice lui semblait plus que jamais puérile. Il se rappela une conversation avec Kiritsugu. Personne ne peut sauver tout le monde. Même dans le meilleur des cas, pour sauver les innocents, le Héros est obligé de tuer le méchant.

Des cris le ramenèrent au présent. Chocs des armes, appels... hurlement spectraux... le tableau était clair. La liche n'était pas le seul mort-vivant à être entré en ville. Il s'orienta rapidement..; cela provenait de la porte ouest, la porte principale celle de la grande route de Camlorn.

* * *

Des siècles plus tard, les habitants de Daguefilante racontaient encore cette soudaine attaque. Une dizaine de liches avaient levé une armée de squelettes et de zombis arrachés aux tombes et aux champs de bataille de la région, liant fantômes et spectres qui hantaient les ruines proches avant d'attaquer la capitale du royaume.

Ils se heurtèrent aux arbalétriers portant le tabard rouge et orange de la milice de la ville, aux lanciers levés parmi les habitants, aux guerriers et aux mages des guildes d'aventuriers, ainsi qu'aux chevaliers brétons.

Mais surtout, ce jour là, trois héros se révélèrent :

Une jeune magus qui, projetant la foudre noire du _gandr_, décima des légions de squelettes.

Une adolescente en cotte de mailles rompue, chevalier intrépide et charismatique dont les exploits enflammèrent les défenseurs.

Un archer invoquant des flèches aux pouvoirs destructeurs qui sema la dévastation parmi les mort-vivants.

Ce fut une victoire héroïque, le début d'une légende.

* * *

Shiro bouscula quelques miliciens portant leurs camarades et s'arrêta quelques instants pour s'excuser. L'escalier conduisant au rempart était étroit. N'importe quand, il aurait été le premier à proposé son aide mais pas aujourd'hui.

Il se pressa, courant presque vers les portes.

Se pouvait-il vraiment que le magus qui avait utilisé _Gandr_ soit Rin ?

Et cette femme chevalier dont lui avaient parlé les gardes... une petite blonde aux yeux verts... il n'osait même pas _penser_ qu'elle puisse vraiment être celle à laquelle il pensait.

Nerveux, il s'approcha des portes. Les battants gisaient aux sols, brisés par les sortilèges des liches et des nécromants. Des prêtres de Mara et d'Arkay soignaient les blessés et s'occupaient des morts. Partout, au milieu des corps portant le tabard du royaume de Daénia, on voyait des ossements brisés et des restes de zombis découpés en morceaux.

Shiro regardait un chevalier après l'autre, cherchant...

Sa vue se brouilla, il oublia de respirer.

Près de la porte, elle se tenait appuyée sur une lance d'argent incrustée de runes. Sa cotte de maille ressemblait à une ruine... les mailles étaient brisées et son tabard était si sale que l'on reconnaissait à peine les couleurs du royaume de Ménévie.

Mais, ce visage... la peau si blanche et ses cheveux comme saupoudrés d'or... elle était d'une beauté telle qu'elle le plongeait dans une stupéfaction admirative. Les paupières closes, elle semblait méditer. Sans qu'il commande vraiment à ses jambes, Shiro se jeta en avant et réussit à se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose avant de s'étaler aux pieds du chevalier.

Artoria ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux d'émeraude envahis de surprise et les baissa pour voir des yeux d'ambre qui lui retournaient un égal ébahissement et une joie sans mélange :

\- Saber ! C'est toi Saber !

Il s'écoula quelque seconde avant que la voix abasourdie de son ancien Servant ne lui réponde :

\- Shiro ?

Le fier soprano du Roi Arthur était méconnaissable, s'étranglant presque sur ce simple nom. Toujours à ses genoux, l'ancien Master respirait sur un rythme précipité, les yeux grands ouverts, buvant littéralement le beau visage qui le surplombait.

\- C'est vraiment toi, Saber ?

Plus capable de dominer ses émotions, Artoria Pendragon reprit contenance et eut un sourire que peu n'avaient jamais pu lui voir. Il illumina son beau visage de manière incroyable. Soudain, elle semblait une toute autre personne :

\- Naturellement, c'est moi, Saber. Et tu es Shiro, toujours semblable à toi-même. Je t'ai retrouvé !

\- C'est... oh... c'est... je... Saber, Saber, Saber.

Shiro semblait sur le point de pleurer et de rire en même temps, incapable de décider. Artoria continuait à sourire. D'un doigt léger, elle parcourut les traits de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle aussi avait du mal à croire qu'il se trouvait devant elle... enfin à ses genoux. La jeune femme rosit soudainement et jeta un coup d'œil embarrassée autour d'elle.

Toute activité s'était soudain arrêtée parmi les gardes et les chevaliers qui assistaient à la scène, attendris et amusés. Soudain, une petite femme se glissa entre les grands hommes qui l'empêchaient de voir ce qui se passait :

\- Et bien, tu étais donc à Daguefilante, Shiro. Tu as une idée du temps que j'ai passé à te chercher ?!

Brutalement arraché à la contemplation de son aimée, l'archer-mage se tourna vers le petit démon vêtu de rouge et portant des couettes qui les regardait avec une moue ennuyée :

\- Ah... Tohsaka...

Pour un peu, de la fumée serait sortie par les oreilles de Rin Tohsaka :

\- Donc, Saber a le droit aux regards de crapaud mort d'amour sous les yeux de toute la ville et moi c'est "Ah... Tohsaka". Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je me suis autant inquiétée pour toi et pourquoi je t'ai recherché partout ?!

Réalisant soudain ce qu'elle venait de dire, Rin devint plus rouge que la plus rouge de toutes les tomates et se tourna de côté en croisant les bras d'un air qui se voulait dédaigneux :

\- Et ne va surtout pas croire que tu es important pour moi ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec mes sentiments personnels ! C'est juste que nous sommes alliés et que... enfin... c'est normal que l'on s'inquiète de son allié.

Entendant un doux rire, Shiro releva les yeux sur Saber. C'était elle qui riait :

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de vous avoir retrouvé tous les deux !

* * *

Cette nuit là, ils restèrent à parler pendant des heures, chacun racontant des pans de son histoire. Cette vie... la précédente... ils parlèrent... parlèrent. Shiro expliqua qu'il cherchait une lettre perdue de l'empereur Uriel Septim VIII et surtout à permettre au roi Lysandus de trouver le repos.

Quant à Rin et Artoria, elles exprimèrent leur but : retrouver trois éclats de cristal qui servaient de clef au Royaume Extérieur où Corvus Direnni serait enterré avec Excalibur.

Shiro Emiya les regarda bizarrement et ouvrit la sacoche à sa ceinture avant d'en tirer un objet allongé de la taille de sa main, enveloppé dans un mouchoir. Il libéra alors du tissu un fragment de cristal bleu-vert. Au premier regard, on pouvait voir qu'il avait fait partie d'une plus grande macle cristalline.

Rin retint une exclamation étouffée avant de l'arracher à son ami et l'examiner sur tous les angles :

\- C'est bien un fragment d'un Grand Cristal de Velkyn. Il ne peut pas y en avoir dix comme ça dans tout Tamriel. Shiro, où l'as-tu eu ?

Le rouquin se gratta la joue :

\- C'est là le plus étrange. Un homme appelé...ah... Lailoken... un magus... peut-être même un Servant, me l'a donné en disant qu'une amie commune en avait besoin.

Il jeta alors un regard surpris à Artoria. À la mention du nom "Lailoken" elle avait hoqueté :

\- Un homme aux cheveux blancs avec des reflets arc en ciel ?

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Oui... on lui donne de nombreux noms : Lailoken; Dinas Emrys; Mirddyn dan Morwin... Merlin !

Rin et Shiro se relevèrent en même temps :

\- Merlin ? ! Le Magicien des Fleurs ?

Le Magus roux s'arrêta un instant :

\- Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, des fleurs sont apparues là où il se tenait.

\- Alors c'est bien Merlin.

Rin resta pratique.

\- Bon, on a le premier éclat du Cristal de Corvus, mais il faut trouver les deux autres.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis se séparèrent. Cette nuit, une des trois chambres de la maison ne fut pas utilisée. Dans une autre, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs - amusée et agacée- se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas écouter le couple qui venait de se retrouver.

* * *

Dans l'immense désert de cendres rouges rien n'avait changé. Les lunes et les nuages ardents continuaient à passer au dessus d'un cimetière d'épées. Rien n'avait changé... sauf qu'aux pieds de la statue d'Artoria et autour de l'autel d'Excalibur un gazon printanier était apparu, semé de modestes fleurs des champs.


	14. Chapitre 14 L'arrivée des Impériaux

**L'arrivée des Impériaux**

Refuge se trouvait défendue par 20 000 hommes. Néanmoins, l'armée coalisée des Orques, des nécromanciens et des Crevassais atteignait à présent 90 000 hommes. Une proportion bien supérieure au rapport de quatre contre un que l'on estimait nécessaire dans une telle entreprise.

Le dispositif de cette armée se révélait encore plus impressionnant. On ne considérait pas sans raison les Orques comme d'excellents ingénieurs de siège. Ils avaient installé deux lignes parallèles de tranchées au-delà de la portée des tours de cité assiégées. La première était la contrevallation qui empêchait la sortie des assiégés, la seconde, la circonvallation, barrait la route à une éventuelle armée de secours. Entre les deux, les orques avaient installé leur campement, un hôpital et des magasins d'intendance. C'était ici, bien à l'abri des tirs, que l'on construisait toutes les machines de siège que commandait le général en chef.

Une fois ce premier réseau de retranchements terminé, il avait mené des travaux d'approche. Des sapeurs avaient creusé des tranchées en zigzag dirigées vers la citadelle. À 600 mètres des murailles, une suite de cratères abritait des machines de siège. Construits en arc de cercle, ces bastions étaient connectés entre eux par des entrelacs de fossés. Un peu plus près des murs de Refuge, un second croissant de casemates pareillement reliées pouvait concentrer son feu sur les points faibles.

Pour les besoins du siège, de véritables monstres avaient vu le jour. Il y avait d'abord les mangonneaux. Des catapultes que l'on actionnait grâce à des engrenages à cliquet. Ce n'étaient pas des armes très puissantes et, contrairement aux machines à contrepoids, leur portée ne dépassait rarement cent cinquante mètres pour des projectiles de vingt kilos.

Ensuite venaient les trébuchets. Un balancier pivotait autour d'un axe. Ce pivot séparait le bras long supportant une fronde et le bras court auquel était attaché un contrepoids. L'oscillation de la poutre faisait tournoyer la fronde. Lorsque la vitesse devenait suffisante, la sangle du lance-pierre se décrochait pour lâcher le projectile. L'invention du contrepoids articulé avait pratiquement multipliée par deux la portée des trébuchets. Avec son long bras de quatorze mètres, le plus grand d'entre eux était capable d'envoyer un boulet d'une centaine de kilos à cent quatre vingt mètres. Cependant, il fallait de nombreux hommes pour l'actionner.

Au-delà des positions d'artilleries, les tranchées reprenaient jusqu'à un ultime réseau de bastions au pied du glacis. C'était là que les troupes d'assauts devaient se réunir avant de monter à l'attaque.

Néanmoins, les Orques n'étaient pas pressés. Dans les premiers jours du siège, ils avaient perdu beaucoup de monde dans des assauts mal préparés. Or, on disait que chaque tir sur la muraille épargnait une vie chez les attaquants. D'ailleurs, la famine était le meilleur allié de tout assiégeant et plus que la faim en soi, la démoralisation qu'elle entraînait. Aussi, les Orques se contentaient de marteler les fortifications.

Lesquelles ne pouvaient manquer de leur inspirer le respect.

Refuge s'entourait de trois murailles précédées par un fossé inondé de sept mètres de large. Le premier mur était bas, protégeant une terrasse extérieure appelée "boulevard" où on avait installé des mangonneaux. La seconde ligne faisait la part belle à une muraille de huit mètres de haut et presque aussi large. Elle était fortement défendue par des troupes nombreuses. Des tours carrées la flanquaient régulièrement. Ce rempart n'était pas destiné à résister aux tirs des machines de guerre. Il se chargeait seulement d'arrêter les hommes. La troisième muraille, la plus impressionnante, était de taille à résister aux plus puissantes armes de siège. Des tours dotées d'une assise de trente mètres de diamètres et hautes de vingt y étaient apposées. On les avait équipées de trébuchets qui ripostaient aux tirs de l'ennemi.

Du haut d'une de ces positions fortifiées, un groupe d'officiers supérieurs s'était réuni pour pouvoir voir d'un regard s'étaler toutes les positions d'investissement occupées par les assiégeants. Sur les tours proches, les longs bras des machines de guerre se tendaient et se détendaient par intermittence.

Un sourd vrombissement s'éleva soudain, déchirant l'air. Un instant plus tard, un boulet de pierre recouvert de poix s'écrasa sur la deuxième muraille. Poussières et fumées s'élevèrent dans l'air, en écho d'un bruit d'éboulement.

Le capitaine Hauteclaire, baissa sa lunette d'approche et se retourna vers les servants du Couillard. Cette machine était un trébuchet amélioré. Doté de deux huches articulées, son bras avait été remplacé par un simple poteau. Malgré des performances inférieures à celle des machines ennemies, le Couillard tirait quatre ou cinq fois plus rapidement qu'elles et avec une équipe restreinte.

\- Vous avez vu d'où cela venait, demanda le capitaine

L'officier hocha la tête.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Du doigt, il montra une haute tour de planche.

\- Mais il vaudrait mieux détruire cette tour d'observation et les aveugler.

Revenu près de ses hommes, l'officier les apostropha. Rapidement, un servant raccourcit la fronde puis y plaça un lourd boulet. De l'autre côté, ses compagnons commencèrent à tirer sur les cordes reliées au bas du poteau. Le projectile glissa dans le canal de guidage, puis le bras fut relâché. Brusquement ramené en avant, il fit tournoyer la fronde qui arrivé au sommet de sa course se décrocha pour projeter son chargement.

Après une trajectoire parfaite, la boule de pierre traversa de part en part la tour d'observation. En un instant, le bâtiment s'effondra en amas de planches brisées. Des sauveteurs sortirent des tranchées proches pour venir en aides aux observateurs. Depuis le boulevard, on ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Des arbalétriers ouvrirent le feu, tuant et blessant plusieurs assaillants. Puis, depuis une tour un archer vêtu d'une cape rouge claquant dans le vent, tira une flèche vers le ciel... elle se sépara en de multiples projectiles qui retombèrent sur les rangs ennemis.

Les lèvres de Hauteclaire se pincèrent. Archer... en dépit de ses talents à l'arc, l'aristocrate le détestait. Ce moins que rien venu d'on ne sait où faisait montre d'un mépris de l'autorité et des gens mieux nés que lui qu'un noble de Haute-Roche ne pouvait accepter.

Cependant, les autres officiers ne partageaient pas son agacement:

\- Maintenant, leurs artilleurs sont aveugles.

\- Beau travail.

Un bien mince succès en fait. Des dizaines d'autres tours restaient debout car tous les Couillards n'avaient pas une aussi bonne équipe de servants. Quel coup d'œil ne fallait-il pas avoir pour doser avec justesse la longueur de fronde qui correspondait à l'angle de tir ! Il fallait encore rajouter le calcul de la masse du contrepoids puisque c'est celui-ci qui déterminait la distance franchie par le projectile.

Rageusement, les trébuchets des assiégeants se concentrèrent sur leurs positions mais le tir était devenu imprécis. Certains boulets tombèrent trop courts et labourèrent la terre, d'autres frappèrent les murailles au hasard et n'infligèrent que de légères égratignures aux titanesques défenses.

Refuge, encerclée, son port bloqué par une flotte de morts-vivants, résistait depuis plus de deux mois. Les pirates capturés par Rin Tohsaka juste avant son départ avaient été interrogé par les Magi de la Guilde. Grâce à un mélange de "détection des mensonges" et de " télépathie", les jeteurs de sort avaient obligé les prisonniers à révéler leurs complices. Ceux qui avaient ensuite été capturés pour être à leur tour questionnés, et ainsi - de proche en proche- tout le réseau avait été démantelé.

Sans cela, les traîtres à l'intérieur des murailles auraient sans doute réussi à empoisonner les puits, incendiés les réserves de vivres ou d'armes.

Hauteclaire jura à voix base en voyant arriver Sakura Tohsaka. La jeune sœur de Rin venait chaque jour soigner les blessés. Les soldats la considéraient comme un ange de douceur. Les sœurs Tohsaka, cette Artoria Pendragon, ou cet arrogant Archer... tout le monde parlait d'eux comme si la survie de la ville ne tenait qu'à leurs efforts. Depuis toujours, le royaume de Ménévie avait dépendu de sa noblesse et le capitaine Hauteclaire supportait difficilement le manque de reconnaissance des manants qui s'extasiaient devant ces nouveaux venus.

* * *

Le soleil levant incendiait la mer au large de l'île de Balfiera.

Dans la clarté écarlate, la mer semblait changée en sang. Était-ce un mauvais présage ? Un bon ? Peut-être le simple rappel que la vie se nourrit de la vie et que chaque jour, dans les profondeurs, poissons et requins luttaient pour leur pérennité.

Le port était saisi par l'animation des grands jours. Une véritable fourmilière humaine chargeait vivres et équipements à bord des caraques de ravitaillement. Les troupes occupant les camps carrées restaient pourtant à l'abri des palissades, le départ n'était pas encore proche. Pourtant, on pouvait voir patrouiller les légionnaires de l'Empire de Tamriel, reconnaissables à leur bouclier en forme de tuile et leurs casques d'acier avec couvre-nuque et protège-joues rivetées. Leurs équipements variaient selon les troupes auxquelles ils appartenaient. Les archers portaient une cotte de maille, les auxiliaires avaient une armure de cuir ou d'écailles. Quant aux fantassins lourds, ils manœuvraient en plastron métallique noirci, ornés de deux chevaux cabrés et d'une couronne de laurier.

Par contre, plus de cent galères avaient abandonné leur mouillage pour se former en escadre. Seule la galéasse amirale s'attardait, rangée le long du port.

Il s'agissait là d'un magnifique navire long de soixante-dix mètres. Deux mats gréés de voiles latines assuraient sa propulsion. Son étrave s'alourdissait d'un rostre de forme triangulaire terminé par un empiècement de bronze aiguisé. Derrière, se trouvait le château de proue allégé d'une bonne part de son coffrage. Au-dessus de l'éperon, on voyait un mangonneau capable de tirer des boulets de vingt-cinq livres. De part et d'autre, se trouvait quatre grandes balistes pouvant lancer des traits de quinze livres. Pour terminer, trois arbalètes de siège sur piédestal mobile avaient été disposées sur chaque flanc, le long des coursives de combats.

Du château de poupe, on remarquait d'abord la galerie couverte en demi-tonneau. Peinte en rouge et or, elle reprenait sur chaque bord le dessin du dragon, les ailes formant un diamant, emblème de l'Empire de Tamriel. Trois immenses lanternes de verre et de bronze se trouvaient tout à l'arrière. En dessous, au même niveau que les rameurs, une longue enfilade de fenêtres en ogive allégeait l'aspect sévère du château arrière, le rendant presque éthéré.

Les coursives de combats se dressaient de chaque côté, au-dessus des rames. Elles étaient couvertes de paravents où l'emblème de l'Empire de Tamriel se retrouvait repris. Juste derrière, on voyait des archers en cotte de maille et casqué. À elle seule, la galéasse était une démonstration de puissance et de beauté. Difficile de croire que sa force venait de la souffrance de centaines de galériens et qu'elle n'avait été construite que pour semer la destruction.

\- La galéasse vous fascine, général Ceberhas ?

Le général impérial portait une armure de bronze doré " à l'antique" dont le plastron ressemblait à un torse musculeux, marqué du dragon de Tamriel. Attaché à ses épaulettes, une longue cape pourpre descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Cependant, l'homme était un Aldmer. Dans un empire multiethnique comme celui de Tamriel, il n'y avait cependant rien d'étonnant à ce qu'un Haut-Elfe puisse obtenir ce genre de position. Valendil Ceberhas eut de la peine à s'arracher à la contemplation du navire. Il se retourna pourtant vers son second, le légat Marcus Manfredi souriait :

\- Le « Triomphe de Talos », espérons que son nom a été bien choisi.

Le général hocha la tête, le regard rivé vers le large. Le visage grave, il paraissait comme saisis par un sentiment diffus, difficile à nommer.

\- Mon général, me souhaiteriez bonne chance ?

\- Bien sûr, vous avez tous mes vœux.

Ils se serrèrent la main, puis le légat grimpa la passerelle :

\- Adieu ou au revoir, je vous donne ma parole de faire de mon mieux.

Le général Ceberhas secoua la tête :

\- Le mieux ? Éloignez l'ennemi et sauvez votre peau, c'est le plus important.

\- Au revoir, mon général.

\- Que les Aedras veillent sur vous !

Valendil Ceberhas regarda l'appareillage de la gigantesque galère. Les galériens volontaires, une véritable classe de marin en Cyrodiil, donnèrent la première impulsion. Placés juste derrière le gaillard d'avant, ils donnaient le rythme aux prisonniers de guerres et aux truands qui constituaient le gros de la chiourme. Lentement, le vaisseau pris de la vitesse. Le spectacle était magnifique… mais pour l'admirer, il fallait encore avoir l'âme en repos.

Le général Ceberhas se sentait agité. L'empereur Uriel Septim VIII lui avait confié la mission de dégager la ville de Refuge, assiégée par les Orques. La mission n'avait rien de simple, Valendil Ceberhas avait regroupé une légion renforcée par des auxiliaires, des navires de transports et de guerre avant de mettre le cap sur la capitale du royaume de Ménévie.

Toutefois, alors qu'il s'installait sur l'île de Balfiera pour préparer l'expédition, ses éclaireurs lui avaient appris que le port de Refuge était bloqué par une flotte de... mort-vivants, des vaisseaux fantômes arrachés aux limbes de l'océan avec des squelettes et des zombis comme équipage.

Le blocus coupait à présent complètement Refuge de tout secours. Le général Ceberhas devait donc éloigner le gros de la flotte fantôme avant de tenter de forcer le passage avec les navires marchands réquisitionnés qui transportaient ses légionnaires et les vivres destinés aux assiégés.

Le rôle du légat Marcus Manfredi serait d'éloigner les ennemis... une tâche nécessaire mais que l'Aldmer n'enviait pas à son subordonné. Peu de gens seraient allés affronter des morts-vivants le cœur léger.

* * *

L'idée de base du convoi était d'inclure des vaisseaux marchands dans une escadre militaire. Les navires les plus rapides se déployaient en éclaireur sur l'avant. Sur chaque flanc, les marchands étaient accompagnés par une petite escorte de galères de guerre. Le gros de l'escadre restait sur l'arrière, prêt à intervenir.

Le dispositif paraissait simple à mettre en place.

En effet, le premier jour, les navires de commerce avaient gardé une formation impeccable. Sauf que, dans la nuit, ils se perdirent de vue. De telle sorte, qu'au matin, il y en avait dans toutes les directions, jusque sur l'horizon.

Le général Ceberhas était l'équanimité même. Malgré cela, l'idée que des corsaires puissent attaquer au milieu d'un cafouillage de ce genre lui inspira une sainte colère. Faisant virer le vaisseau amiral, Valendil participa lui-même au repêchage des égarés. Au porte-voix, l'Elfe promit de faire remplacer les pilotes incapables de suivre les feux de positions d'un navire par temps clair par des navigateurs de la marine de guerre.

La menace porta. La rivalité entre la marine marchande et la marine de guerre poussait les premiers à se surpasser. Dès la deuxième nuit, il n'y eut plus que deux caraques à s'égarer. Au bout d'une semaine de voyage, la flotte qui arrivait en vue de Refuge louvoyait comme si elle avait toujours opéré ensemble.

* * *

Le mois d'Âtrefeu tirait à sa fin.

Le soleil pâlissait dans le ciel en ce début d'automne. Sa clarté faisait étinceler la mer sur des lieues. La proximité de la terre tendait les voiles d'une brise constante. Les mâtures chantaient, déployant une grande quantité de toile. Les caraques avaient pris toute leur voilure, filant aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient. Les galères de guerre s'étaient alignées sur leur vitesse.

Bien que l'on se trouve dans le bras le plus étroit de La baie d'Illiaque, les rivages de Martenfell restaient invisibles. Seule sentinelle avancée, une île de roche noire émergeait des flots sur tribord. Un point stratégique disputé depuis des siècles. Une forteresse y avait été édifiée au temps de l'Hégémonie Direnni. Puis, elle était tombée entre les mains des Brétons de Ménévie.

Valendil prit la longue vue que lui tendait un de ses officiers. Les remparts du fort semblaient intacts, et une bannière bleue ornée de trois roses d'or claquait sur la plus haute tour.

Le fort était encore aux mains de la garnison brétonne. Valendil se passa la langue sur les lèvres et balaya les environs. La forteresse du Roc Noir servait de position avancée à Refuge et dans son petit port, plusieurs caraques étaient stationnées.

D'abord considéré comme d'intérêt secondaire, ce fort était devenu le but même de la diversion du légat Marcus Manfredi. L'amiral impérial avait déconseillé un assaut direct sur la flotte de blocus au profit d'une attaque sur les éléments détachés surveillant le Roc Noir.

Ce plan attirerait autant l'attention de la flotte fantôme mais occasionnerait des pertes moindres parmi les Impériaux. Restait à savoir si tout s'était déroulé comme prévu.

Scrutant les alentours, Valendil Ceberhas ne vit que quelques gréements qui s'éloignaient. À ses côtés, un préfet tendit un bras pour lui désigner ces navires en fuite :

\- Général, il faut couler ces navires avant qu'ils n'avertissent le gros de la flotte ennemie.

\- Laissez les galéasses protéger les marchands. Transmettez aux galères légères de les rattraper.

Le sifflet du bosco résonna dans l'air. Des marins se mirent à courir dans les coursives. Le vent forcit à l'approche des côtes. Le navire bondit en avant. Alors que le Roc Noir s'éloignait, une lumière fulgura au sommet de sa haute tour.

La garnison les hélait à l'aide d'un miroir. « Navires ennemis en approche au sud-est. » Le commandant, mouilla son doigt pour sentir la brise. « Ils progressent contre le vent. » Pas un danger immédiat, donc. Se glissant derrière l'officier en charge des transmissions, Valendil lui toucha l'épaule. « Combien de voiles, vite ! » Les signaux de miroirs relayèrent le message jusqu'au roc. La réponse survint en flash rapides suivis de pauses : longue, courte, longue, courte…

« Quarante-cinq voiles déjà comptées, d'autres en approches. » « Branle-bas de combat ! » Valendil fut un instant surpris. L'équipage appartenait à l'élite de la flotte de Tamriel. Le général savait que ces marins ne faisaient jamais rien pour rien. Malgré cela, ces quelques mots avaient fait autant d'effet qu'un coup de pied dans une fourmilière. Une agitation incroyable régnait. Tout le monde courrait. Des armes étaient distribuées, des soldats de la garde maritime rejoignaient les coursives de combat et les humes. D'autres tiraient les cordages pour ralentir le navire ou s'activaient autour de machines de guerre. Les charpentiers de marine se pressaient autour des écoutilles tandis que des hommes d'équipage tiraient des sceaux pour prévenir les incendies.

* * *

Une heure s'écoula.

Refuge commençait à grandir et les yeux des marins voyaient émerger les détails. Le phare, les tours et des colonnes de fumées qui montaient des zones de combat. Ancrées au large, les vaisseaux fantômes tiraient sur leurs chaînes. Peu d'entre eux étaient en déplacement. Ce fut un choc violent pour le général Ceberhas. Après tout, il avait envoyé Marcus Manfredi pour éloigner cette flotte...

\- Magnus ! Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? La bouche sèche et le cœur trop rapide, Valendil angoissait. « Il y a deux flottes ? »

Le bruit de projectiles tombant à l'eau lui fit tourner la tête. Braquant sa lunette de cuivre, le général vit des voiles au loin. Les galères rapides avaient engagés le combat contre les éclaireurs ennemis. Malgré le tour prometteur prit par l'escarmouche, son inquiétude ne s'apaisait pas. Il retourna à la contemplation des voiles lointaines doublant le roc noir. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette seconde flotte ? » Le pire qui puisse arriver serait bien que la flotte envoyée poursuivre les galères du légat soit déjà de retour… ou qu'elle ait triomphé !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas», assura un officier. « Ils ne suivent pas le bon cap pour avoir intercepté l'amiral Manfredi. »

\- Oui, vous… vous devez avoir raison.

Dans sa longue-vue, les navires fantômes avaient commencé par grossir puis s'étaient stabilisées. Le préfet déplia sa propre lunette d'approche. « Leur amiral est malin, en se rapprochant de l'île, il a profité de la brise de terre. Toutefois, vu nos vitesses relatives, son escadre arrivera tout de même après le début de l'engagement. »

De leur côté, les navires de la force de blocus avaient enfin perçu le danger. On établissait les voiles, mais avec ce vent venu de la mer, elles ne serviraient pas beaucoup.

Soudain revenu à plus de tranquillité d'esprit, Valendil cogitait à toute allure. Il avait l'impression de jouer une partie d'échec compliquée avec l'adversaire. Il fallait manœuvrer subtilement avant l'engagement, sous peine de concéder l'avantage à l'ennemi. Les héliographes lançaient leurs messages d'un vaisseau à un autre. Un écran de navires restait sur l'arrière pour s'interposer entre la deuxième flotte et les marchands. Les caraques devraient rester groupées, encadrées par deux escadres de galéasses. Sur l'avant, les galères légères avaient dressé toute leur toile pour se porter au devant de la première flotte, après s'être débarrassés des éclaireurs ennemis.

De leur côté, les mort-vivants avaient enfin réagis. Une dizaine de navires pourrissants, aux voiles déchirées avançaient vers eux pour leur couper la route. Un deuxième groupe s'efforçait de doubler leur flanc. Cette manœuvre dangereuse menaçait de les couper des navires marchands.

À nouveau, les miroirs transmirent ordres et informations. La formation de caraques s'espaça, tandis que les galéasses infléchissaient leur route pour prévenir une infiltration. Valendil songea un instant à contourner l'ennemi. Malheureusement, les marchands étaient beaucoup plus rapides par vent arrière. La seconde flotte fantôme ne constituait pas un danger immédiat. Toutefois, il ne fallait pas pour autant prendre des risques inutiles.

Comme un malstrom, les galères légères traversèrent l'escadre des mort-vivants. Des projectiles divers encadrèrent les véloces coursiers des mers qui échappèrent à toute avarie. Une volée de traits enflammés s'éleva en riposte, coupant la route des épaves animées par nécromancie, virant lof pour les ramener vers le gros de son escadre.

\- La barre à bâbord 90°

\- La barre à bâbord 90°, confirmée.

Prenant de la vitesse, les autres navires encadrèrent la galéasse amirale. En quelques instants, la distance qui séparait les deux escadres se réduisit à rien. Une des grandes galères chancela, touchée par deux boulets envoyés par des catapultes.

Une riposte groupée ne se fit pas attendre.

Les lueurs qui naquirent sur les ponts des navires, aveuglèrent les galères. Rapidement concentrées, elles se transformèrent en des rayons insoutenables et brûlants. Projetés sur les voiles des vaisseaux fantômes, les faisceaux ne tardèrent pas à y faire naître des trous fumants. Consumés par un incendie qui se propageait aux superstructures, plusieurs vaisseaux se mirent à dériver. Implacables, les Impériaux continuaient à les bombarder de cette lumière solaire qu'amplifiaient des systèmes de loupes convergentes (1).

Les rescapés battirent en retraite. Les mort-vivants ne ressentaient pas la peur, mais l'amiral ennemi avait sans doute trouvé que les pertes n'en valaient pas la peine.

Entre-temps, une nouvelle vague de navires fantômes s'étaient rapprochées jusqu'à portée de tir des galéasses.

Là aussi, cela se déroula mal pour les morts-vivants. Avec calme, les Impériaux avaient attendu le dernier nomment pour lofer simultanément, comme à la parade. Trois galéasses ouvrirent le feu. En face, ce fut comme un cataclysme. Le bois et les espars volèrent en tout sens. Mats brisés, coques ouvertes en de multiples endroits, les vaisseaux fantômes sombraient rapidement.

Les sept derniers navires manœuvrés par des squelettes et des zombis avançaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Malgré tout, les galéasses avaient déjà rechargé et écrasaient méthodiquement leurs ennemis sous les boulets. Certains navires sombrèrent, d'autres se replièrent.

Maintenant, la bataille navale avait réellement commencé. De toute part, s'élevait des geysers là où des tirs tombaient à l'eau. La flotte impériale avait enfoncé les lignes ennemies. Partout, des vaisseaux des mort-vivants dérivaient en proie aux flammes ou désarticulées par les projectiles.

Pour autant, la surprise avait cessé de jouer. Devant, une dizaine de gros navires s'était formée de conserves pour les intercepter. Au fracas croissant de l'artillerie, le général devinait que d'autres navires ennemis contre-attaquaient sur les ailes.

Valendil se tourna vers son capitaine de pavillon et allait parler lorsque qu'un vrombissement se fit entendre. Surpris, il leva la tête pour voir un trou déchiqueté marquer le passage d'un boulet au travers de la voile.

-Préfet, envoyez aux galéasses l'ordre de se réunir et de se porter en avant. Il faut percer maintenant avant que la seconde flotte ne termine de nous encercler.

\- À vos ordres, général.

Les galéasses virèrent de bord et se remirent en formation, passant en cadence d'éperonnage. Mangonneaux et balistes échangèrent d'abord leurs projectiles. Puis, à portée plus réduite, les rayons ardents des loupes commencèrent à dévorer les voiles de plusieurs vaisseaux fantômes. Désemparés, trois d'entre eux se dépêchèrent de trancher les cordages avant que le feu ne se communique à leur coque.

Les autres se rapprochaient.

Pour la première fois, le navire amiral de Valendil fut blessé. Un navire de nécromants venait de de le toucher de quatre boulets juste sur son étrave. Des cris et des gémissements s'élevèrent au milieu d'une pluie de cordages et de copeaux de bois brisé. Cassant sa course, le navire fantôme voulut l'aborder. Mais, sur la coursive, les archers de la garde maritime tiraient une volée de flèches enflammées après l'autre. Les puissant arcs dépeuplèrent entièrement le château de gaillard d'avant et fauchèrent de nombreux mort-vivants regroupés sur le pont. Privés de coordination, massacrés, l'équipage ne pouvait plus manœuvrer. Alors qu'un formidable hourra secouait la galéasse, le navire fantôme heurta mollement la coque renforcée et dériva sur l'arrière. Ses voiles, traversées de flèches, commençaient à brûler.

L'une après l'autre, les galéasses émergeaient de la fumée. Certaines étaient endommagées, mais la moitié des navires ennemis coulaient, les autres fuyaient.

À moins d'un demi-mille, les murailles et le phare de Refuge dominaient la mer. D'une des tours, un héliographe les héla. « Salutations de Sa Majesté le roi Eadwyre, félicitations pour votre victoire. »

\- Répondez que nous apportons des renforts, des vivres et des munitions.

Après une pose de transmission, l'opérateur inconnu remercia et annonça que l'on allait relever la chaîne du port pour les laisser entrer. Valendil approuva et dirigea sa lunette d'approche sur l'arrière. Les dernières galéasses apparaissaient à leur tour, sortant des nuages d'incendies qui planaient au-dessus des carcasses des navires ennemis. Les caraques suivaient. Relayant un message du serre-file, un des capitaines transmis un rapport de situation. La première flottille des nécromanciens avait subi de lourdes pertes mais continuait à attaquer sur les flancs. La seconde flottille était arrivée au contact.

\- Que les marchands mettent le cap sur Refuge ! Transmettez à l'arrière garde de se replier. Quant à nous, déployons-nous autour du chenal pour éviter une attaque de dernière minute.

\- À vos ordres, général.

Malgré une certaine angoisse qui continuait à le tenailler, Valendil Ceberhas commença à se détendre. Il ignorait toujours si la distraction menée par l'amiral Manfredi ne lui avait pas coûté tous ses navires. Néanmoins, il avait réussi son pari insensé. En dépit du blocus d'une flotte bien plus nombreuse que la sienne, les navires marchands (débordant de vivres et de légionnaires) avaient fait leur entrée dans la ville assiégée sans essuyer un tir.

* * *

Par la porte du port, entraient les cohortes de la _Legio XX Valeria Vitrix. _À leur tête, le général Ceberhas avançait à cheval. Il précédait de quelques longueurs les cinq tribuns qui formaient son état-major. Ces officiers supérieurs portaient un plastron d'acier noirci sur une tunique du plus beau rouge. Sur leurs protège-poignets, on discernait l'emblème de l'empire, un dragon dont les ailes formaient un losange. Ils avaient également un casque orné d'une crête métallique.

Ils devançaient un bloc compact formé par la musique militaire, avec buccins, trompettes et tambours. Seuls ces derniers jouaient, cadençant le pas des sept mille soldats qui sonnaient sur le pavé.

Au premier rang des joueurs, l'_aqualiferi_ brandissait l'enseigne de la légion, un dragon d'or serrant la foudre entre ses pattes. Le vétéran qui assurait cette tâche sacrée se drapait dans la dépouille d'une panthère. Sa tête recouvrait son casque, et la peau des pattes étaient nouée sur sa gorge.

Enfin apparurent les légionnaires proprement dit. La Première Cohorte - sous les ordres du centurion _primipile_\- avançait en tête. Trois officiers : l'intendant, le sonneur de buccin, le _signiferi_ (porteur de d'enseigne) précédaient les hommes en marche.

Chaque centurie formait un rectangle de quatre hommes de front sur dix-neuf rangs. Les légionnaires corsetés d'acier tenaient un grand bouclier en forme de tuile au bras gauche. En bois d'érable ce dernier se voyait renforcé par un _umbo_ (une coupelle de métal au centre) et était décoré d'une couronne de laurier. Dans chaque cohorte l'armement était homogène. La Première combattait avec une épée longue de type _Spatha_.

Les centurions marchaient à côté des 76 hommes dont ils avaient la charge, houspillant les traînards, sans hésiter à se servir du bâton noueux qu'il tenait en main. Ils faisaient régner une discipline de fer dans la Légion.

Il s'agissait d'un spectacle qui saisissait le cœur. La plus grande partie des habitants de Refuge se précipitèrent pour le regarder. Aussi, les citadins se rassemblèrent dans les venelles proches ou sur le pas des portes. Il y eut même des femmes pour leur jeter des fleurs.

Sur le rempart, une adolescente de seize ans regardait le spectacle. Ses yeux étaient violets comme ses longs cheveux ornés d'un ruban sur le côté. Il s'agissait réellement d'une très belle jeune fille vêtue d'une longue robe rose ornée de dentelles. On la reconnaissait pour sa gentillesse et son caractère effacée, mais elle attirait beaucoup les regards des hommes... disons qu'elle avait été généreusement dotée par la nature, surtout si on prenait en compte qu'il s'agissait d'une japonaise réincarnée.

Sakura Tohsaka... qui - dans une autre vie- avait été Sakura Matou, le véritable Master de Rider se tourna vers son voisin :

\- _Neesan _a raison... ils ressemblent vraiment beaucoup aux Romains de l'antiquité.

L'homme était affalé au milieu des caisses et des tonneaux empilés pour former une sorte de trône. Les jambes croisées, il semblait parfaitement détendu. Le guerrier se vêtait d'une armure de cuir noir laissant les bras nus et s'enveloppait dans une cape rouge déchirée, son visage était presque invisible dans la pénombre de la capuche. Mais la peau de ses bras était comme tannée par le soleil. Les yeux argentés de l'homme regardèrent un instant le défilé impérial. Sakura l'ignorait, mais l'homme avait combattu les Romains de l'époque impériale... Alaya avait envoyé le _Counter Guardian_ Emiya pour éliminer les responsables de l'incendie de Rome en 79 de l'ère commune.

Archer eut une grimace ironique :

\- Disons une légion romaine revue par Hollywood...

L'ancien Servant désigna la cohorte suivante, une unité indépendante composée d'auxiliaires. Les hommes adoptaient la même formation que leurs prédécesseurs. Toutefois, seuls les officiers, les centurions et les _Signiferi_ avaient des armures d'acier. Les autres devaient se contenter d'armures de cuir ou matelassées.

Ensuite vinrent des chevaliers impériaux. Ils portaient des armures de plates de fer avec des heaumes ressemblant aux casques corinthiens de l'antiquité grecs, surmontés par un cimier de crins de cheval achevait de les rendre impressionnant.

Sakura battit des mains en exultant et Archer sourit...

Au moins, sa réincarnation avait permis à la jeune Tohsaka de retrouver le sourire. Dans sa précédente vie, elle avait paru si... vide. Rin avait expliqué à son ancien Servant le vœu d'Emiya Shiro... L'Esprit Héroïque réincarné soupira... tout à fait le genre de chose que cet idiot pouvait vouloir : " tout le monde doit avoir une seconde chance". Et maintenant ce vers de terre de Shinji levait des armées de mort-vivants pour assiéger Refuge et Angra Mainyu, le roi des démons, menaçait d'accéder au rang de dieu du mal et de détruire le monde de Nirn. Bravo Shiro !

Comme à chaque fois qu'Archer ressassait sa vieille colère envers sa version plus jeune, beaucoup plus naïve et immensément stupide, il sentait son ventre se contracter et un goût d'acier envahir sa bouche. Bon sang... si seulement il avait pu le tuer !

L'ancien chien d'Alaya se força à rouvrir les poings crispés et eut un sourire moqueur. Ce qui était fait était fait, on ne pouvait rien y changer. De plus, à titre personnel, Archer n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre. Il avait enfin réussi à échapper aux chaînes de l'éternelle servitude...

Certes, il n'était plus le _Counter Guardian_ Emiya. Cependant, des siècles à combattre ceux qui menaçaient de détruire l'humanité avaient marqué Archer de manière indélébile. Même sur un autre monde, il ne pouvait se ternir éloigner d'un combat de ce genre. Sa compétence "Clairvoyance" rang C l'avait conduit auprès de Rin. Son ancien Master devait jouer un rôle crucial dans les événements à venir... et cela s'était vérifié. Après tout, elle l'avait conduit ici et si Refuge tombait, les orques ne pourraient plus être arrêtés... ce qui engendrerait assez de souffrance pour qu'Angra Mainyu puisse se réincarner en Suprême Principe du Mal.

Encore une fois, il revenait à Archer de réparer les conneries de son _moi_ plus jeune et plus stupide.

* * *

(1) Il s'agit de miroirs d'Archimède, une arme efficace qui concentre la lumière du soleil pour enflammer les voiles.


	15. Chapitre 15 : La Prophétie

**La Prophétie**

* * *

La salle des banquets du roi Gothryd était une grande pièce rectangulaire. Les murs étaient décorés de grandes bannières, de panoplies d'armes et de tapisseries. La table du festin formait un long U. En sa partie centrale, on pouvait voir le roi et ses proches, le dos chauffé par la grande cheminée.

Le monarque n'avait pas trente-cinq ans. Les cheveux ondulés, aussi bruns que ses yeux perçants sous des sourcils éternellement froncé, il semblait éternellement suspicieux. Il se vêtait d'une longue houppelande à manches festonnées, taillée dans la soie blanche et décorée de motifs végétaux. Il portait pour seuls bijoux son collier de Grand-Maître de l'Ordre du Dragon, fait de lourdes plaques d'or incrustée de joyaux, et la splendide couronne royale, ornée de rubis, d'émeraudes et de saphirs.

À sa gauche, assise dans une cathèdre sculptée, se tenait son épouse, la reine Aubrk-i, fille du roi Camlorn de Martenfell. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique Rougegarde. Comme tous les membres de ce peuple, elle avait la peau noire. Ses longs cheveux soigneusement brossés étaient ramenés en arrières par un diadème orfévré et de diamants. Elle portait une superbe cotardie (1) de satin rouge brodée de fils d'or.

Bien entendu, dans une société aussi hiérarchisée qu'un royaume féodal, la place occupée par chacun reflétait son rang. Les membres de la famille royale, leurs proches conseillers mangeaient à leurs côtés. Les nobles de hauts rangs se trouvaient installés plus loin de la cheminée. Puis venaient les courtisans et les invités de moindre rang qui se retrouvaient repoussés aux extrémités des deux branches du U formé par la table de banquet.

Tous cependant mangeaient dans de la vaisselle d'argent, entourés de multiples serviteurs. Chaque noble de haut rang disposait de son propre écuyer-tranchant pour préparer sa nourriture, et surtout veiller à ce que son maître ne soit pas empoisonné. De jeunes pages vêtu du tabard vert orné du dragon rouge allaient et venaient. Certains portaient bassins et aiguières pour que les convives se lavent les mains, tandis que d'autres remplissaient les coupes de vin.

Au centre de la table en U se produisaient divers artistes entre chaque service. C'étaient ainsi succédés des baladins, des jongleurs habiles, le fou du roi et ses innombrables histoires drôles, des montreurs de monstres apprivoisés et des troubadours chantant d'antiques légendes.

Le festin était donné par le roi Gothryd en l'honneur de la récente victoire contre les liches qui avaient osé assaillir sa capitale de Daguefilante.

Le quatrième service commença par une procession de serviteurs venue des cuisines. Ils portaient des plats où des coqs rissolaient encore, la peau dorée et craquante, entourés de légumes et arrangés avec art. Les échansons les accompagnaient pour échanger les bouteilles de vin blanc qui avaient accompagnés les poissons et les langoustes du troisième service par un vin rouge épicé.

Tout ce beau monde discutait.

Des ennemis intimes échangeaient des missives portées par leurs serviteurs, négociant ou se menaçant. De preux chevaliers vantaient leurs prouesses devant de belles damoiselles aux riches atours. Tous parlaient de politique, car tout était politique à la cour d'un roi bréton.

* * *

Parmi les grands seigneurs se trouvaient un trio d'intrus. Les trois jeunes gens qui s'étaient le plus distingués dans la bataille avaient été assis au plus près du roi que le permettait les convenances.

Shiro Emiya, vêtu d'un pourpoint de velours bleu et blanc se trouvait assis entre Artoria Pendragon et Rin Tohsaka. Si la Japonaise réincarnée cédait à la mode locale, portant une robe de Beau Maintien de soie rouge qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de la reine, Saber s'était vêtue en homme. Son pourpoint noir avait des manches à la crevée, qui montraient une doublure de soie rouge brodée de tulipes d'or. Comme d'habitude, elle était superbe et le costume masculin ne trompait guère. Bien plus, voire cette beauté au froid et gracieux maintien en une telle tenue distillait un sentiment trouble.

Comme à son habitude, Artoria montrait un joli coup de fourchette. Elle répondait parfois brièvement à son voisin de gauche - un peu trop entreprenant à son goût- mais ne faisait rien pour nourrir la conversation. Quant à Rin, elle fronçait sans cesse les sourcils et ne cachait pas sa mauvaise humeur. Au cours des derniers jours, elle avait essayé d'accéder aux archives royales pour en apprendre plus sur les deux derniers fragments du Cristal de Corvus... Malheureusement, même son récent statut de héros local ne lui donnait pas accès à certaines parties du château.

Entre ses deux voisines silencieuses, Shiro se sentait embarrassé et cela se voyait... d'autant plus, qu'à plusieurs reprises, des serviteurs étaient venus lui apporter des lettres de gentes damoiselles intéressées par... disons en apprendre plus sur le jeune héros... et plus encore si affinité.

À sa gauche, Artoria avait accueilli chaque nouvelle missive d'un pincement de lèvres furibond. Shiro rit maladroitement :

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller rejoindre l'une d'entre elle, tu sais.

\- Shiro, tu ne me dois aucune explication. Après tout, si tu décides d'aller voir une de ses nobles damoiselles, cela ne concerne que toi. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais attendu pendant quinze ans, après tout.

La froideur dans la voix de son amie avait sans doute congelé le vin dans les coupes, mais le héros des épées déglutit difficilement écartant d'un doigt le col trop serré. Lui, il étouffait... il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Shiro n'avait vu cette expression glaciale qu'une seule fois chez Artoria. Le jour où Fuji-nee avait pris en charge le repas du soir et préparé un _tamagoyaki_. Jusque là, Shiro avait pensé que n'importe qui pouvait réussir une omelette. Que c'était inscris dans les gênes de chacun. Il avait donc promis à Artoria que Taiga allait bien s'en sortir... sauf que Taiga avait complètement raté le plat qui était si immangeable que son Servant n'avait même pas terminé sa première assiette ! Se sentant trahie, elle le lui avait chèrement fait payer au cours de leur entraînement suivant.

Visiblement, entre les affaires de cœur et le contenu de son assiette, il n'y avait pas une grande différence aux yeux de Saber !

* * *

L'échange entre ses deux amis avait sorti Rin de ses réflexions moroses. Amusée, elle se prépara à intervenir. C'était le moment idéal pour asticoter Shiro. Le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un banquet royal et que l'échange était écouté par tous ne suffisait pas à la retenir. Elle avait hérité d'une malédiction familiale lui faisant commettre des erreurs d'étiquette au pire moment possible...

Toutefois un picotement traversant ses circuits magiques l'arrêta net. En un instant, son sourire malicieux fut remplacé par une moue d'inquiétude. Parmi les invités, tous ceux qui avaient une sensibilité à la magie réagirent de manière similaire. Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de prévenir, cela se déclencha.

Entre la porte d'entrée et l'extrémité de la table, une forme lumineuse dorée, verte et violette se déploya. En un instant le tourbillon de couleur se déforma et se reforma en une silhouette féminine appuyée sur un long bâton, un corbeau perché sur son épaule. Sa robe, longue et fendue sur le côté, était verte. Ses cheveux noirs cascadaient librement dans son dos et sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient entourés d'un maquillage, presque un masque, qui représentait un papillon aux ailes déployées.

L'irruption de l'inconnue étouffa toutes les conversations, hormis quelques cris de surprise.

Toute l'activité se figea dans la salle de banquet. Il émanait de cette femme une impression de puissance et d'étrangeté. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple Magus - si tant est que cela puisse exister- mais d'une personne puissante, enveloppé d'une aura de mystère.

Saber fut la première à réagir, se levant de son siège :

\- Qui ose ainsi venir sans y être invité au festin de Gothryd roi de Daénia ? Le couteau en est allé dans la viande et le vin est dans la coupe. Nul ne peut entrer sans le demander au portier qui à son tour ne peut ouvrir sans l'accord du roi. Que ta langue ne demeure pas comme morte dans ta bouche. Nomme-toi et expose les raisons de ton irruption en ces lieux paisibles ! (2)

Shiro nota qu'Artoria n'avait pas lâché le couteau de table... arme dérisoire s'il en est, mais la seule dont elle dispose. L'inconnue regardait justement Saber et ses amis... elle n'avait d'ailleurs jeté qu'un bref coup d'œil au reste de la pièce. Sa voix s'éleva, calme et paisible :

\- Mon nom est Le Fey, fils d'Uther. Je viens comme je le veux. Nulle porte n'est close pour moi. D'ailleurs, la coutume ne veut-elle pas que l'huis s'ouvre pour celui qui vient apporter son art au roi? Je ne suis pas une ennemie du roi Gothryd et le prie de m'excuser de troubler son repas par ma présence.

Le jeune souverain se trouvait encadré par plusieurs gardes du dragon en armures de plates, le visage invisible derrière leurs heaumes renforcés et brandissant des lances. D'autres se dirigeaient vers Le Fey qui les ignorait superbement.

Quand à Artoria, elle montra brièvement une expression choquée. Le Fey ? Il s'agissait du surnom de sa demi-sœur Morgane. De plus...

\- Fils d'Uther ?

Le Fey sourit :

\- Comme je le dis, j'apporte mon art qui est celui de la prophétie. Ma prédiction te concerne, ô Arthur Pendragon. Tu es venue sur Nirn pour accomplir ta destinée. En tes mains et en celles de Shiro Emiya guideront la destiné de l'Empire de Tamriel. Tu t'es extraite de la colline rougie par le sang des chevaliers tombés et des ruines d'un royaume détruit par la trahison en passant deux fois par le feu de la guerre. Morte, tu es née une seconde fois le jour où est tombé un grand roi. Les présages du ciel ont annoncé que la couronne qui git dans la boue reposerait bientôt sur ton front.

L'annonce de Le Fey provoqua une véritable commotion parmi les participants du banquet. Gothryd rappela ses gardes avant qu'ils n'interviennent. Une main sous le menton, il regardait alternativement en direction d'Artoria et de Shiro ou vers Le Fey. Gothryd semblait intéressé. Néanmoins, la plissure de sa bouche marquait aussi une profonde irritation.

Artoria jeta un coup d'œil à Rin, celle-ci répondit d'un signe de tête, l'incitant à continuer l'étrange dialogue.

\- Je ne réclame aucune couronne.

\- Certes, mais as-tu vraiment le choix en la matière. Ceux qui réclament une couronne sont-ils réellement les plus dignes de les porter ? Le bon roi apporte la victoire au royaume, le mauvais roi le conduit à la défaite. Ô Roi Arthur, comme toujours il te faudra ceindre Excalibur pour combattre contre le démon de limon et d'ombre. Tu devras faire route entre les poignards visant ton dos, les forfanteries des arrogants, les murmures des intrigants.

\- Où dois-je me rendre ?

\- Tu tiens un éclat de cristal, fragment d'une clef, début d'une route. Longe la côte des naufrageurs, vers le nord lointain, passe les plaines et les rivières pour parvenir au pays du tyran assis sur un trône d'ossements d'enfants. Comme toi, il vient du monde du Graal. Master terrassé par son propre Servant, ramené à la vie comme l'a voulu Shiro Emiya.

Du doigt, Le Fey désigna le forgeron roux qui hoqueta en réponse. Néanmoins, la prophétesse continuait :

\- Le second éclat tu trouveras dans le bois où poussent les potences portant leur fruit de mort accroché à leur nœud coulant. Cherche le plus grand fléau, le _Reikr_ à peau bleu, maléfique sorcier qui ravage la contrée. Il le détient. Ensuite, gravis les montagnes impies par des sentiers contournés, vers le château du tyran. Le dernier éclat se trouve là. Réunis les morceaux et restaure l'intégralité du Cristal des Elfes. Cependant, garde-toi du dernier gardien de l'Épée de la Victoire Promise. En Oblivion t'attend celui qui se vêt de tous les pêchés des mortels, ligoté dans la démence. Le loup pris au piège qui se dévore lui-même. Ouroboros qui s'engendre lui-même. Cela est fini de ma prédiction, ô Roi des Chevaliers, sois ton propre interprète.

Le Fey frappa le sol de son bâton et disparut.

* * *

Alors que tout le monde les regardait, Rin se leva :

\- Je n'ai plus d'appétit. Partons !

Artoria jeta un regard triste vers son assiette, mais hocha la tête :

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- À la bibliothèque du château. Le "tyran" dont vient de parler Le Fey est un des Master de la Quatrième Guerre du Graal ramené à la vie par le vœu imprudent de Shiro.

Ils franchirent les portes que les gardes ouvrirent devant eux. Dans la salle de banquet, les conversations reprirent en un formidable brouhaha tandis que tout le monde se mettait à parler en même temps.

Shiro suivait Rin encore choqué par les paroles de Le Fey : " Un trône d'ossements d'enfants"... Il serra les poings de colère. Percevant le trouble de son amoureux, Artoria se rapprocha pour lui. Elle le dévisagea, et sourit doucement :

\- Shiro, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Cependant, tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable. Tu as donné une chance à toutes les victimes de la Guerre du Graal de recommencer leurs vies sur Nirn. Cela était généreux de ta part. Néanmoins...

Le beau visage de Saber se durcit :

-Néanmoins, cela ne t'exonère pas de ta responsabilité. Si le tyran dont a parlé Le Fey est ici à cause de toi, il te revient de mettre fin à ses agissements.

Le forgeron aux yeux d'ambre frissonna en comprenant les implications de ces paroles. Il acquiesça cependant:

\- Crois-moi, j'en suis bien conscient.

Un peu rasséréné, il se tourna ensuite vers Tohsaka :

\- Tu as une idée de qui on cherche ?

Rin eut un soupir hautain :

\- Bien sûr ! Tu oublies à qui tu parles ! Je suis un génie ! Nous cherchons Atrum Galliasta...

\- Qui ?

\- Le Master originel de Caster !

Shiro et Artoria échangèrent un regard interrogatif, puis Saber parla pour eux deux :

\- Non que je doute de la pertinence de tes raisonnements, mais comment le sais-tu ?

Rin prit un air méditatif :

\- Et bien, nous avons rencontré tous les Masters sauf deux. En tant que chef de la maison Tohsaka, j'ai...

Elle s'interrompit et grimaça :

\- Non j'_avais_ le devoir de surveiller qui entrait sur mon domaine. Les Magi étaient d'ailleurs tenus de se signaler à moi. Évidemment, ceux qui venaient en ennemi ne le faisaient pas. Avec l'approche de la Quatrième Guerre du Graal, je me suis donc efforcée de localiser les Magi qui pouvaient être impliqués. Vous vous rappelez que j'ai découvert que Kirei avait tué le Master de Lancer ?

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent comme ils continuaient à marcher dans les couloirs. Rin passa devant eux et poussa une porte menant à l'immense bibliothèque du château :

\- Au cours de ces recherches, j'ai aussi localisé Atrum Galliasta. Sauf qu'il avait déjà été tué et sa demeure détruite par le feu. Il s'agissait de l'œuvre d'un autre Master, du moins c'est ce que j'ai alors pensé. Comme Caster avait déjà été tuée par Gilgamesh, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Je ne vous en ai donc pas parlé.

Shiro s'était arrêté pour regarder les milliers de livres qui s'étalaient rangées après rangées pour s'élancer à l'assaut des murs :

\- Et que cherchons-nous ici ?

Saber s'approcha d'une section de rayonnages pour considérer les étiquettes expliquant le classement :

\- Un armorial !

\- Un quoi ?

Tohsaka leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Un livre où sont dessinés les blasons des familles aristocratiques, crétin. Nous cherchons un tyran, donc un grand seigneur. Nous devrions trouver des informations sur Galliasta dans un livre de ce genre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, dès l'aurore, Artoria et ses compagnons quittèrent Daguefilante. Ils chevauchèrent ainsi une partie de la matinée sous une pluie d'automne suivant les routes qui les conduisaient de village en village. Après un arrêt pour déjeuner, ils reprirent la route au travers d'une épaisse forêt.

Le hennissement du cheval de Rin se répercuta dans la cathédrale végétale formée par les milliers de troncs qui refermaient leurs ramures au-dessus de leurs têtes La Magus flatta l'encolure de sa monture, inspectant les arbres qui gouttaient tout autour d'eux. Le sol brun roux, sous sa couverture de feuilles mortes, était imbibé au point d'en être spongieux. La pluie s'était arrêtée avant leur entrée dans la forêt. Cependant, les branchages continuaient à se délester de leur trop plein d'eau.

\- C'est un bon coin pour les champignons. On pourrait peut-être s'arrêter pour en trouver quelques uns.

Rin Tohsaka se tourna vers Shiro qui venait de parler. Le jeune homme, les mains croisées sur le pommeau de sa selle, lui sourit et elle le lui rendit machinalement avant de rougir, puis de tourner la tête :

\- Il n'y a que toi à penser à cuisiner dans un moment pareil.

Shiro rit :

\- Une fricassée de champignons frais, c'est excellent. Il faut des champignons, de l'huile, des herbes, du persil, de l'ail. Une fois que tu as rincé les champignons, tu les fais revenir à la poêle, puis tu haches le mélange d'herbes que tu rajoutes...

La recette fut interrompue par un grondement semblable au tonnerre. Rin et Shiro se retournèrent vers la petite blonde en armure de plates qui chevauchaient en queue de colonne, tirant un cheval de bât. Malgré un peu de rouge sur les joues, Artoria fit semblant de n'être pour rien dans ce phénomène.

Ses amis n'étaient pas dupes. Rin se moqua gentiment :

\- Déjà affamée ? On a mangé il y a une heure !

\- Je n'y peux rien, j'ai un métabolisme rapide !

\- L'appétit d'un dragon, oui, renchérit Shiro.

Artoria le fusilla du même regard que César avait accordé à Brutus comme il le poignardait, mais détourna le regard. Faisant celle qui ne s'abaissait pas à répondre à la critique.

\- Le budget nourriture devait être élevé chez vous, pendant la Guerre du Graal, continua Rin.

\- Elle mangeait plus que Fuji-nee- qui comptait déjà pour deux- toi, Sakura et moi... heureusement qu'Archer n'avait pas besoin de manger, sinon j'aurais été obligé de déclarer forfait faute d'argent pour vous nourrir.

Après un fou rire des deux magi (et le silence froissé d'Artoria), ils s'entre-regardèrent. Rin montra un peu d'étonnement :

\- Tu as changé, avant tu aurais défendu Saber au lieu de rire avec moi. Le pur, noble, droit et stupide Shiro aurait-il grandi ?

Le forgeron aux yeux d'ambre eut un sourire triste :

\- J'ai vécu dix-sept ans de plus. Il m'est arrivé beaucoup de choses... et pas beaucoup d'agréables. Je suppose que la causticité de mon humour en est le résultat.

Il y eut un silence gêné et Shiro toussa dans son poing avant de changer de sujet :

\- Quelqu'un sait ce qu'est un _Reikr_ ?

\- Un _Reikr_, s'étonna Tosaka.

\- Oui, hier, Le Fey a mentionné un _Reikr_, un sorcier à peau bleue. Il aurait un des éclats de cristal.

Ce fut Artoria qui répondit :

\- Les _Reikrs_ sont des goblinoïdes. Ils ressemblent à des Orques, dont ils ont la taille, les traits et la musculature. En fait, ils ne différent d'eux que par leur peau bleue et leur civilisation nettement plus primitive. On ne les rencontre que dans les monts Wrothgar.

\- Sauf que celui-là vivrait dans le duché de Vérandia, remarqua la Magus.

Saber approuva d'un signe de tête. Les recherches dans la bibliothèque leur avaient appris qu'Atrum Galliasta était devenu duc de Vérandia après la disparition simultanée de son frère aîné, de sa femme et de leurs trois enfants.

Galliasta avait une réputation effroyable. Ses sujets croulaient sous les impôts et sa seigneurie se trouvait presque constamment en guerre avec au moins un de ses voisins. Le peuple souffrait d'autant plus que le sort semblait s'acharner sur le duché depuis l'arrivée d'Atrum Galliasta au pouvoir. Les mauvaises récoltes succédaient aux épidémies et aux inondations. Les brigands rançonnaient les voyageurs, les bois étaient infestés de gobelins et de monstres. On ne pouvait même pas compter sur la justice ducale. Le duc Atrum s'était entouré de mystérieux chevaliers noirs qui avaient remplacés les soldats de son prédécesseur. On les disait pire que les brigands qu'ils étaient sensés combattre et que les arbres de Vérandia croulaient sous les pendus.

Une rumeur disait que Galliasta sacrifiait des enfants à un mystérieux dieu des ténèbres.

* * *

Shiro ouvrait la route, s'avançant à l'ombre des arbres centenaires qui bordaient le sentier. Des feuilles tourbillonnaient dans l'air. L'épais tapis qu'elles laissaient sur le sol étouffait le pas des chevaux. Dans le lointain, retentit le hurlement d'un loup. Ce fut le seul signe de vie perceptible dans les sous-bois. Il n'y avait pas d'oiseaux, pas d'écureuils, pas un seul animal. Lorsque le trio sortit de la forêt, les monts Beldana s'offrirent dans toute leur splendeur. Les plus hauts pics se couvraient déjà de neige, annonçant un hiver précoce et rigoureux. Le paysage raviné, plissé, bosselé de collines, se présentait au milieu des brumes qui stagnaient dans les plus profonds vallons. Un pan de montagne, écorché par l'érosion se dressait verticalement à leur côté, s'enfonçant profondément dans la plaine. D'autres éperons, presque semblables, l'entouraient. Ce qui expliquait que la petite troupe ait pu s'engager dans la mauvaise vallée. Les chevaux s'ébrouèrent avant de s'enfoncer dans le nouveau sentier qui s'ouvrait à eux.

\- Regardez !

Rin montra des rubans bleus qu'une main avait attachés aux branches.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Artoria et Shiro n'en savait rien mais s'inquiétèrent un peu. Le second se concentra et fit apparaître Caliburn qui tendit à Saber :

\- Tu pourrais avoir besoin d'une lame magique.

En effet, le chevalier avait rendu la Lance Runique à la famille de son possesseur et ne pouvait plus compter que sur des armes ordinaires.

Par le chemin bordé balisé, Rin Tohsaka, Artoria Pendragon, et Shiro arrivèrent à une prairie couverte de feuilles mortes. L'air embaumait du parfum acide des conifères et de l'humidité. Au milieu de cette clairière coulait une claire rivière chantante enjambée d'un pont de pierre. De magnifiques pavillons de soie brodée d'or avaient été dressés sur les deux rives. Leurs tissus chamarrés changeaient de couleur à la mesure des jeux du soleil se cachant entre les nuages.

Alors que leurs valets et leurs écuyers vaquaient, de preux chevaliers se promenaient leurs dames au bras. Au bout de longues laisses de soie ou à leur gant d'oiseleur, ils affichaient blancs lévriers et nobles rapaces.

À la vue de leurs nombreuses bannières qui claquaient dans le vent, Artoria se retourna vers Shiro pour qu'il déploie la sienne. Il y eut un silence surpris. Les nobles de Haute-Roche s'écartèrent, les yeux levés vers l'étendard inconnu : d'argent au lion rampant d'azur.

Armé en guerre, un chevalier monté sur un destrier d'une blancheur d'écume se planta au milieu du pont, bloquant la route des cavaliers. Son grand harnois de plates de vif-argent miroitait comme de la glace par une nuit de pleine lune. Il tenait au poing une longue lance de joute, le talon posé dans son étrier. Un écu à la boucle ornée de nombreuses gemmes était passé à son cou. Seul hiatus de ce tableau guerrier, il caracolait fièrement, tête nue, laissant ses longs cheveux blond sable cascader en tresses et mèches libres autour de son pâle visage. Artoria fut surpris par l'apparence de grande noblesse de l'arrogant, seulement gâchée par la moue de dédain qui déparait ses traits fins.

\- Holà, gente dame ! Vous arrivez pleine d'entrain et bien accompagnée ! Mais de quel droit caracolez-vous ainsi portant en tête de votre formation un étendard inconnu de l'armorial des nobles de Haute-Roche ?!

\- Je suis Artoria Pendragon, chevalier de l'Ordre de la Rose de Ménévie.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une noble de Haute-Roche du nom d'Artoria Pendragon! Pour moi, vous usurpez votre titre, votre rang et vos prérogatives !

Le Roi des Chevaliers se contint avec toute la maîtrise acquise au cours d'une vie. Toutefois, elle se sentit honteuse et insultée d'être traitée de telle manière.

\- Un _pas périlleux_, murmura Saber.

Bien qu'elle ait parlé pour elle-même, Shiro l'entendit :

\- Un quoi ?

Rin le retint par le bras et lui fit signe de ce taire avant de le tirer de côté pour expliquer la situation :

\- C'est une épreuve. Un chevalier bloque un passage (un pas) et tous ceux qui veulent l'emprunter doivent le défier. Mais regarde bien, ne reconnais-tu pas ces nobles gens ?

Effectivement, une bonne partie des chevaliers et des dames avaient participé au festin hier... et écouté la prophétie.

\- Tout a été arrangé par notre grand ami le roi Gothryd, continua Rin.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

La Magus leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Tu enquêtes sur la mort du roi Lysandus aux côtés d'une femme née le jour de sa mort et qui doit, je cite : " relever une couronne tombée dans la boue" et tu t'étonnes que le souverain en titre en prenne ombrage ?

\- Je m'étonne surtout qu'il nous ait laissé partir de Daguefilante.

\- Nous étions ses hôtes, donc sacrés. Par contre, si nous mourrons en chemin ce sera juste de la malchance.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Artoria avait continué à échanger avec le chevalier qui la défiait, tandis que les nobles brétons s'étaient groupés pour ne rien perdre de l'affrontement.

\- Sur ce, noble inconnu, ayez la décence de vous nommer puisque je l'ai fait et que la politesse veuille que l'on me réponde.

Le chevalier s'inclina d'un mouvement roide du menton.

\- François Viralaine est mon nom et je suis chevalier de l'Ordre du Dragon.

Artoria Pendragon salua son vis-à-vis qui ne répondit que d'une dédaigneuse inclinaison :

\- Sire chevalier, puisqu'il le faut j'accepte de vous affronter à la lance courtoise (3).

\- Effectivement, ce lieu possède ses propres règles. Vous êtes d'un côté de ce pont et moi de l'autre. Or, j'ai juré que si vous le vouliez franchir il vous faudrait d'abord vous mesurer à moi dans une joute par amour (4).

\- Et si je perds ?

\- Vous devrez prêter allégeance au roi Gothryd.

Artoria tourna la tête pour contempler l'autre berge et les seigneurs brétons venus assister à son humiliation. Après tout qu'était-elle pour eux ? Une gamine de quinze ans, en mauvaise armure, face à un des plus brillants chevaliers de leur ordre, monté sur un destrier de guerre de grand prix et portant un harnois de plates en vif-argent. L'arrogance de François Viralaine se comprenait aisément.

\- Je vois, répondit simplement Saber.

L'écuyer de François Viralaine se pressa auprès de son seigneur pour lui apporter son heaume. Il s'agissait d'un armet couleur d'argent empanaché d'une plume fixé en son faîte. De son côté, Artoria reçut une lance courtoise démunie de pointe. Chacun à une extrémité du pont, les preux passèrent leur faucre en bandoulière. Puis, ils posèrent le talon de leur hast dans le creux de la coupe que portait ce baudrier.

Écus relevés, les deux nobles à cheval se défièrent de leurs lances avant d'aiguillonner leurs montures.

Le contact fut rude et la clairière résonna d'un fracas d'enfer lorsque les lances frappèrent les écus. L'écu orné d'un lion du Roi des Chevaliers voyait sauter son cerclage d'acier tandis que sa lance éclatait en mille morceaux. François vacilla à peine, le bouclier et sa haste juste éraflés.

Revenue à son point de départ, Artoria se saisit de sa seconde lance et revint en lice. Le deuxième assaut fut aussi violent que le premier. À nouveau, Saber vit son arme se briser en copeaux de bois tandis que le bout émoussé de celle de son rival heurtait brutalement son bouclier.

Pendant que seigneurs et belles dames applaudissaient l'engagement, le roi de Bretagne regagna son extrémité du pont. Shiro l'attendait déjà apportant la troisième lance. Selon les termes de ce genre de joute, il s'agissait de la dernière. Si celle-ci se brisait, elle perdrait.

L'arme calée dans la coupelle et le coude serré, Artoria releva son bouclier. À l'autre bout du pont, son rival faisait de même. Le roi de Bretagne enfonça ses talons dans le flanc de sa monture. En réponse, le cheval de guerre bondit comme le vent, ses sabots martelant les pierres du pont.

En un instant, les deux destriers brétons avalèrent toute l'étendue de la passerelle et se croisèrent. Cette fois, le roi de Bretagne ne toucha pas l'écu de François Viralaine et encaissa seule la force de la charge. Rejetée de côté, elle s'agrippa à la selle et s'arrêta en bout de lice.

Aiguillonnant à nouveau leurs destriers, les deux preux s'élancèrent derechef en avant. Pourtant, le résultat fut bien différent des assauts précédents. La lance du roi de Bretagne toucha le bouclier de Louis sans se briser et le choc arracha l'orgueilleux chevalier du dos de sa monture pour l'envoyer roulé dans la poussière.

Surpris par le fracas, le destrier du Roi des Chevaliers bondit en hennissant. À bout de souffle, Artoria baissa sa lance et flatta l'encolure de sa monture pour arrêter sa course. Elle se retourna pour regarder son rival étendu de tout son long, entouré par son écuyer et les soigneurs.

Il y eut un long moment de silence stupéfié. François Viralaine avait dominé tout le combat et soudain... la victoire était revenue à Artoria pendragon qui avait retourné tout l'affrontement sur un seul coup.

Les seigneurs brétons éclatèrent soudain en félicitation. Une fois arrachée à son destrier, ils la portèrent en triomphe sur le pont tandis que leurs belles amies l'applaudissaient. Conduite jusqu'à l'extrémité de la clairière, Artoria fut déposée devant une tente très richement ornée.

C'était un vaste pavillon aux cordeaux de soie et aux piquets d'albâtre couronnés de faucons dorés. Ses côtés et son toit étaient fait de magnifique drap d'or. À l'intérieur, on discernait en premier lieu un lit somptueux tendu de draps arachnéens et un couvre-pied de fourrure d'hermine à la doublure de drap vert frangé de gouttelettes d'or. Au chevet, on voyait une profusion d'oreillers et de polochons de satin parfumé. Autour, des tapis de camelot cachaient le sol. De part et d'autre de la tête de lit se trouvaient deux beaux sièges recouverts de coussins brodés. Pour compléter cet ameublement, il y avait encore un grand chandelier précieux qui portait des lampes à huile et une large table. Elle avait été dressée au milieu de la tente et recouverte d'une nappe très blanche. Une vaisselle de grand prix y avait été disposée. Des tailloirs d'argent, des couteaux à manche d'ivoire et des assiettes d'or.

Plusieurs valets s'approchèrent de dame Artoria et s'empressèrent de l'aider à ôter son armure. On lui amena ensuite une aquamanile d'argent et une serviette blanche pour qu'elle puisse se laver les mains et le visage. Une fois que la poussière des chemins l'eut quitté, un des valets ouvrit un très beau coffre pour en tirer des vêtements de qualités.

\- Madame, vous pouvez dormir en paix cette nuit, nous nous occupons de tout. Nous veillerons également sur votre équipage et vos chevaux.

Deux pages entrèrent à leur tour pour apporter des vins parfumés aux cônes de pins sylvestres, des liqueurs aromatisées aux racines d'iris. Derrière eux, deux autres suivaient encore, leurs bras débordaient de grands plats fumants. Il y avait de la soupe d'ortie du poisson en sauce des légumes des cuissots de sangliers au gros sel et au genièvre du pain au carvi des fromages des gâteaux au miel saupoudré de graines de coquelicot. Une fois le roi de Bretagne assis à table, ils allumèrent les chandeliers d'or aux extrémités de la table et commencèrent le service.

Cela tombait bien, Saber avait faim... mais c'était souvent le cas !

* * *

(1) La cotardie (ou cotte-hardie) est une robe de femme dont la seule ouverture est le col. On la porte sans ceinture. Elle est reconnaissable à ses longues manches qui traînent jusqu'au sol. On l'appelle aussi " Robe de beau maintien".

(2) Ce passage doit vous paraître écris de manière étrange. Il est basé sur un échange tiré du _Kuhwch et Olwen _une des branches des _Mabinogion_, le plus ancien texte de la légende arthurienne, en langue galloise. La formulation est donc très archaïque.

(3) Les armes courtoises sont des armes de joute et de tournoi, elles sont émoussées pour éviter les coups mortels.

(4) Joute "par amour", il s'agit d'un affrontement avec des armes émoussées. Le but n'est pas de tuer, mais bien de vaincre. Le vaincu est toutefois l'otage du vainqueur, il doit racheter sa liberté. Le vainqueur peut aussi prendre son cheval, son armure et ses armes.

* * *

**J'ai écris ce passage en m'inspirant des chansons de geste française et des romans de chevalerie "à la manière de Bretagne". J'espère que vous appréciez.**


	16. Chapitre 16: La côte des épaves

**mattguellec: merci de ton appréciation. Je ne me suis inspiré d'aucune bataille réelle, par contre j'ai collé à la lettre aux ouvrages de l'amiral Raoul Castex. Donc que cela ressemble à une bataille existante n'a rien d'étonnant. Les armes changent, les tactiques, jamais. Napoléon disait que l'art de la guerre était tout d'application. Partant, il n'y a jamais vraiment d'idée nouvelle.**

* * *

**La côte des épaves**

Dans l'auberge du "Serpent de Mer", Artoria fut la première à se réveiller. Elle partageait le lit avec Rin Tohsaka. La jeune femme dormait encore profondément, son visage tourné vers le sien, et le chevalier blond eut un sourire furtif. Les traits reposés, son amie ressemblait à un ange... Il suffisait qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour que cette impression s'efface.

Veillant à ne pas déranger la Magus, le Roi des Chevaliers se lava à la bassine d'eau, puis commença à se coiffer. La natte qu'elle enroulait autour de sa tête nécessitait un long travail. Après s'être brossée les cheveux, elle sépara les fils d'or en trois, rejetant une partie sur ses deux épaules. Ensuite, Artoria attacha ceux qui retombaient encore dans son cou et s'en servit pour former un chignon. Ensuite, elle fit deux tresses qu'elle maintint autour du chignon avec des épingles avant de les nouer ensemble grâce à un ruban bleu.

En dépit du bruit dans l'auberge, rien n'avait réveillé Rin. Amusée par la lourdeur de son sommeil, mais aussi un peu agacée, Artoria vint secouer la Magus.

Il y eut un grognement suivis de quelques mots inintelligibles.

Artoria soupira et l'appela tout en continuant à lui toucher l'épaule.

\- Cinq minutes...

\- Non, Rin, nous devons partir au plus vite. Tu dois te lever et t'habiller. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici.

Ces quelques mots firent réagir la Japonaise qui se mit enfin séant dans le lit. Toutefois, le regard vitreux avec lequel elle balaya le pauvre mobilier de la pièce pouvait difficilement être qualifié d'alerte.

\- Je descends nous commander un petit déjeuner.

Saber quitta la pièce, laissant derrière elle Rin Tohsaka, luttant pour se réveiller.

Pour tout dire, la Magus ressemblait à un zombie... d'accord un très joli zombie... mais ramené à la vie par un nécromancien amateur. La peau pâle, les cheveux longs et noir... actuellement emmêlés, elle couvrait le monde d'un regard bovin et commença lentement à pencher sur le côté. Se reprenant, la jeune fille bailla et se mit debout avant de se diriger très mollement vers la vasque de toilette... heurter le mur... le regarder fixement pendant trente secondes avant de changer de direction vers la vraie vasque !

L'épée au côté, mais seulement vêtue d'un gambison (une armure de tissu matelassée) Artoria sortit dans le couloir pour découvrir que Shiro était déjà levé. Elle l'entendait parler avec le cuisinier, une Argonienne. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle, le Roi des Chevaliers eut un sourire amusé. Le jeune japonais réincarné... donnait un cours de cuisine aux propriétaires de l'auberge.

C'était tellement prévisible. D'abord Shiro Emiya n'aimait rien de plus que venir en aide aux autres. Ensuite, il s'agissait du meilleur cuisinier qu'Artoria n'ait jamais rencontré.

L'adolescent terminait de faire revenir du riz à la poêle tandis que Plonge-profond, la cuisinière, faisait revenir un mélange de légumes et de viande. Bien qu'occupé à sa propre tâche, Shiro surveillait le travail de sa voisine :

\- Bien, nous allons maintenant ajouter la sauce... malheureusement nous n'avons pas de saké, ni de mirin, ni même de sauce soja pour la préparation et devrons nous contenter du vin blanc et des tomates que je vous ai fait préparer.

La femme-lézard acquiesça tandis que Shiro découvrait Artoria qui les regardait depuis le pied de l'escalier :

\- Installe-toi, nous allons bientôt terminer. Rin arrive ?

\- Si elle ne s'est pas rendormie...

Les deux amis soupirèrent simultanément. La Magus avait le sommeil le plus profond qu'ils aient jamais vu et avait une extraordinaire facilité à se rendormir.

Artoria s'assit à une table d'où elle pouvait voir les deux cuisiniers œuvrer. Shiro incorporait à présent la sauce aux riz, avec les gestes précis digne du chef de grand restaurant. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de donner des conseils à Plonge-profond qui préparait une omelette.

L'odeur qui montait de la cuisine provoqua un gargouillement dans l'estomac de Saber, tandis que l'eau lui venait à la bouche. Les regarder faire était un véritable supplice... qui participait à la récompense final.

Après avoir disposé un tiers du mélange sur l'omelette, Shiro remplaça Plonge-profond pour lui montrer comment on retourne une _ome-rice_ sans la casser. Puis, il vint servir Artoria. L'omelette au riz typiquement japonaise n'était heureusement pas le seul plat et le poisson, les toasts grillés, le beurre et la confiture s'amoncelèrent rapidement autour du Roi des Chevaliers.

Rin - un peu plus vivante- vint la rejoindre, accompagné par Shiro qui avait enfin terminé son cours de cuisine.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, la Magus se réveilla assez pour prendre la parole :

\- Alors quel est le programme aujourd'hui ? Nous sommes arrivé en Vérandia, mais nous devons encore trouver les deux fragments de Cristal que Le Fey nous a situé si "précisément".

L'ironie habituelle de Tohsaka insistait en fait sur le caractère vague de la prophétie. Au cours des dix derniers jours, les jeunes gens avaient traversé montagnes, plaines et cours d'eau comme l'avait dit Le Fey. Mais les deux derniers éléments de sa description de la route qu'ils devaient suivre étaient plus particuliers... une côte des naufrageurs et une forêt où pousse les potences.

Arturia considéra calmement son amie. Après des années de règne guidé par les conseils de Merlin, elle comprenait bien sa frustration :

\- Les prophéties ne sont généralement comprises qu'une fois accomplie.

\- Pourquoi les dieux ne font jamais les choses simplement? Je ne sais pas moi, nous donner une carte avec des indications comme "ici, fragment de cristal" ?

Shiro et Artoria échangèrent un regard mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé. Le forgeron aux yeux d'ambre prit le parti d'ironiser :

\- Tu parles presque comme si tu étais une déesse toi-même.

Rin plissa les yeux et sourit de manière parfaitement maléfique:

\- Je ferais sans doute une déesse plus qu'acceptable.

Alors que Shiro secouait la tête, Saber se contenta de vider sa troisième assiette. Tout en réclamant un supplément à son amoureux, elle se tourna vers Tohsaka :

\- Et quelle sorte de déesse serais-tu ?

De manière surprenante Rin rougit et tourna la tête de côté, fuyant le regard de Shiro. Elle hésita avant de répondre d'une toute petite voix qui ne ressemblait en rien à son assurance habituelle :

\- Une déesse de l'amour.

Arturia et Shiro firent des efforts héroïques pour essayer d'étouffer la crise de fou-rire qui menaçait d'éclater. Ce que voyant, Tohsaka s'empourpra de colère. Un instant plus tard, elle se tenait debout sur sa chaise, un pied sur la table et les désignant d'un doigt accusateur :

\- Osez dire que je ne ferai pas une excellente déesse de l'amour!

Shiro baissa le regard. Lui aussi avait une touche de rouge sur les joues, mais pour une raison bien différente. Blanche...

\- Rin... tu as encore oublié que tu portes une jupe très courte.

\- Hiiiiiii... pervers !

\- Heu... ce n'est pas comme si j'avais demandé à voir ta petite...

Un bruit fit sursauter les honnêtes de gens qui marchaient dans la rue. Comme si quelqu'un avait violemment claqué une porte.

* * *

Loin de là, dans une contrée où tombait une neige éternelle se trouvait un étrange bâtiment en forme d'anneau. Une déesse mésopotamienne peu vêtue éternua soudain et s'immobilisa : " Quelqu'un oserait-il manquer de respect à Ishtar ?!"

* * *

Hollow Bottom était une localité du duché de Vérandia. L'endroit faisait peine à voir. Il s'agissait d'un village de pêcheur regroupant quelques baraques de planches autour d'une anse. L'endroit sentait le poisson pourri et n'était que décoré que de filets de pêche en train de sécher. Un embarcadère de planches pourris accueillait des barques qui oscillaient dans l'eau sale où flottaient des débris.

Rin, Artoria et Shiro la traversèrent suivant la route impériale, une de ces solides chaussées pavées construites par les ingénieurs de Cyrodiil. Après avoir descendu dans la vallée côtière, la voie remontait vers le nord, coupant une presqu'île.

Les rois chevaux portant les voyageurs suivis par un animal de bâts longèrent ensuite une haute falaise de calcaire. De là, ils découvrirent un paysage de côte d'ue beauté sauvage couvert par un ciel automnal gris. L'océan Azurian s'étendait vers l'ouest à l'infini ou presque, survolé par des mouettes qui criaient dans le vent. Vers le sud, on voyait une île. Elle était si peu distante de la terre que l'océan, à marée basse, révélait une étroit plage qui la reliait à la terre. Il en émergeait une succession d'aiguilles de calcaire sculptées par l'érosion.

Discernant vaguement quelque chose, Shiro renforça sa vue:

\- Des... des épaves !

Artoria, qui le suivait en tenant le cheval portant leurs bagages, tourna les yeux en direction des dents de pierre :

\- Des épaves ?

Shiro se retourna et nul n'aurait pu manquer la marque montrant une main parfaitement dessinée, en rouge, sur sa joue gauche.

Bien qu'occupée à bouder, Rin consentit à prendre la parole :

\- Artoria tu peux demander à ce pervers combien il y a de navires ?

Saber fit un pauvre sourire à Shiro. Ce dernier payait une fois encore le mauvais caractère de leur amie. Cependant, elle n'eut pas besoin de répercuter le message car le forgeron avait parfaitement entendu.

\- Trois navires, Rin. Deux sont des vaisseaux de commerce, le troisième un navire de guerre. Ils se sont probablement jetés contre cette côte au cours d'une tempête mais... il y a un phare à l'extrémité de l'île.

Tohsaka se frotta les lèvres, les yeux perdus dans le ressac au pied de la falaise.

\- Nous avons trouvé la côte des naufrageurs...

Elle sortit une carte de sa sacoche et la déroula, suivant la route du doigt. Le village d'Hollow Bottom, la péninsule avec l'île... même les dents rocheuses et le phare se trouvaient représentés sur le rouleau de vélin. La route montait plus loin vers le nord et virait vers l'est en direction de la capitale du duché, la ville de Crêtombre. La cité se trouvait à peu près à deux jours de cheval, mais avant le soir ils attendraient une vaste forêt qui s'étendait presque jusqu'à ses remparts.

Probablement était-ce la "forêt où poussait les potences".

\- Ne nous attardons pas !

Shiro voulut protester, mais Rin le coupa:

\- On ne peut rien faire contre les naufrageurs et rien pour les victimes. Tu veux faire quoi ? Patienter jusqu'à la première tempête ? Très noble, mais on nous attend depuis des mois à Refuge. Le plus important reste de retrouver Excalibur et de sauver la Ménévie.

Shiro hocha la tête. Il se rappelait d'un certain soir passé à regarder la lune en compagnie de son père adoptif. "On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde" lui avait dit Kiritsugu. "Même un héros doit choisir qui il veut sauver". Il s'agissait du souvenir d'une autre vie, mais il commençait seulement à le comprendre.

* * *

La voie impériale avait atteint une forêt centenaire. Chênes, bouleaux et ormes la bordait à présent de tout côté. L'automne avait dépouillé ces arbres et les branches nues se tendaient dans le vent froid qui circulait entre les troncs, faisant tourbillonner des monceaux de feuilles mortes.

La nuit était tombée et au-dessus des voyageurs brillaient les deux lunes de Nirn.

Pourtant, le trio continuait à avancer, à la recherche d'un lieu où établir leur camp. En avant du petit groupe, Shiro s'immobilisa soudain. Entendant de faibles cris:

\- Elles... elles...

Au détour d'un grand arbre, une petite clairière avait été aménagée au bord de la route pour accueillir... des piloris juchés au sommet d'un monticule. Un vieil homme vêtu d'une robe de bure était là, la tête et les mains pris dans un lourd carcan de bois. Sa voix grêle parvenait jusqu'au forgeron. Il marmonnait qu'elle chose d'incompréhensible en fixant les ombres de la forêt.

Shiro jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et découvrit des mouvements derrière le rideau d'arbre. Sautant de cheval, il invoqua Kanshou et Bakuya.

\- Rin, va délivrer le vieil homme. Saber, attention nous ne sommes pas seuls.

-J'ai vu, nota simplement le chevalier.

Alors que la Magus descendait à son tour de cheval pour se diriger vers le prisonnier. Des grognements peu amicaux s'élevèrent des bois proches. Rin s'immobilisa, le bras droit tendu, la main gauche en soutien. Sa paire de sabres chinois croisés devant lui, Shiro reculait sans lâcher les formes qui s'agitaient dans l'ombre. Saber la flanquait de l'autre côté épée tirée, bouclier levé. Les chevaux montraient des signes de grande nervosité...

Et puis, _elles_ surgirent d'un coup !

Vêtues de vêtements réduits à l'état de haillons, leurs visages étaient décomposés avec des yeux semblables à des gouffres d'ombre. Leurs bouches ouvertes en une terrible grimace découvraient des crocs jaunes.

Six de ces mort-vivants se ruaient vers eux, bien plus rapide que des zombis.

-_Gandr_ !

Un barrage de projectiles noirs auréolés de rouge fila dans la nuit. Deux monstres s'effondrèrent. Déjà, Shiro agissait. Lançant Kanshou, il faucha une des créatures. Une troisième bondit vers Rin... mais fut repoussée par le bouclier de Saber, soudain interposé. Alors que le non-mort s'efforçait de se relever, l'épée de l'adolescente lui fit sauter la tête des épaules.

Bien que la moitié des assaillants soit déjà éliminée, les autres ne montrèrent aucun signe de peur.

Revenant comme un boomerang, Kanshou s'enfonça dans le dos d'un second adversaire. Shiro matérialisa un double de l'épée chinoise pour bloquer l'attaque d'une abomination mort-vivante qui tentait de le lacérer de ses longues griffes.

Le monstre fut coupé en deux en un instant par Saber qui venait de bondir aux côtés de son amant. Le forgeron aux yeux d'ambre virevolta sur lui-même et ses lames décrivirent un X dans l'air, neutralisant le dernier des morts-vivants.

Le silence retomba... des corps jonchaient le sol, mais aucun ne se releva.

Shiro baissa lentement ses lames jumelles :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Des goules, répondit Rin. Il s'agit de mort-vivants qui apparaissent lorsque des humains meurent dans des lieux maudits. Il s'agit de monstres cannibales dont la morsure paralyse leurs proies. Ceux qui sont tués par des goules en deviennent à leur tour. Malgré cela, leur langue est très recherchée par les alchimistes car c'est l'ingrédient principal de la _Potion de compréhension des langages_.

Shiro saisit du coin de l'œil la moue dégoûtée de Saber. Il préféra parler d'autre chose :

\- Ne devrions-nous pas venir en aide au vieil homme ?

Tohsaka acquiesça. Tandis qu'elle défaisait les attaches de la gangue, le jeune Japonais coucha l'ancien sur le sol. Malheureusement, il était très faible. Néanmoins, il ouvrit les yeux et leur sourit :

\- Merci de tout cœur, jeunes gens.

\- Pourquoi étiez-vous là, questionna Rin.

Le vieillard essaya de rire, mais ce ne fut qu'un coassement qui s'acheva sur une quinte de toux :

\- Pourquoi ? En Vérandia, il n'y a pas de pourquoi... les Chevaliers Noirs m'ont rattrapé sur la route avec leurs grands chevaux et ils se sont saisis de moi parce que j'avais violé un arrêté du duc... je ne sais toujours pas lequel... ils m'ont condamné au pilori... jusqu'à ce que la faim et le froid me tuent... où que les harpies de la forêt me dévorent.

Saber qui montait la garde, l'épée au poing, se crispa :

\- Condamné sans jugement ? Sans même dire pourquoi ?

\- C'est ainsi en Vérandia, le duc Astrum Galliasta condamne qui il veut. Tous tremblent devant lui et personne n'oserait s'opposer à ses décrets.

La voix du vieil homme s'affaiblissait d'instant en instant. Délivré de la peur des goules, il semblait s'éteindre. Cependant, il avait encore quelque chose à dire :

\- Je n'ai rien à vous offrir pour m'avoir délivré... sauf ce que j'ai vu... au sud de la route, il y a une rivière et une île au milieu des flots. Autrefois, un monastère s'y dressait... il n'en subsiste que des ruines. J'étais un des moines... mais nous menions une vie dissolue... ayant abandonné nos vœux... comme je le réprouvais, les dieux m'épargnèrent. Chaque nuit, les fantômes de mes anciens frères hantent les ruines... Il reste cependant un calice sacré sur l'autel. Il repousse les morts-vivants et l'eau que l'on y verse est bénie... une ligne d'eau bénite ne peut pas être franchie par un mort-vivant ou un démon.

Ayant achevé son explication, les yeux du vieillard se fermèrent une ultime fois.

* * *

Après avoir enseveli le moine, les trois amis reprirent leur route, toujours à la recherche d'un endroit où passer la nuit. Ils avancèrent vers l'est pendant une demi-heure... et furent attaqués par des créatures monstrueuses. Elles volaient grâce à des ailes de chauve-souris, leur tête ressemblait au crâne décharné d'un cheval monté sur le torse et les bras d'un homme !

Le combat fut un peu plus long que contre les goules. Les créatures démoniaques étaient plus puissantes, mais heureusement vulnérables aux armes ordinaires bien que leur peau soit aussi dure que le cuir. Découpés en morceaux par les épées, foudroyés par les sorts, les trois monstres tombèrent au sol pour se transformer en flaques d'une boue noire atrocement familière...

\- Angra Mainyu, jura Saber.

Rin haussa les épaules :

\- Ne me dit pas que tu es surprise qu'il sévisse dans le duché ? Il a placé Astrum Galliasta à la tête de Vérandia pour qu'il fasse des lieux un enfer. Le désespoir des habitants nourrit à présent Avenger. Et lorsque la souffrance, la haine et toutes les autres malédictions qu'ils subissent auront atteint un certain seuil, Angra Mainyu sera ramené à la vie comme un véritable dieu du mal.

Ils atteignirent finalement une petite clairière au bord de la route et y dressèrent leur camp.

* * *

Par chance, la nuit s'écoula sans mauvaises rencontres.

Le lendemain, ils décidèrent d'aller visiter le monastère dont leur avait parlé le vieil homme. Un sentier les conduisit sur la berge d'une rivière. Comme il le leur avait indiqué, une île se dressait au milieu du courant. Et l'on pouvait distinguer les ruines depuis la rive.

Il y avait même une barque pour faire la traversée. À côté, ils virent un homme vêtu de cuir noir, ses mains gantées croisées sur une épée à deux mains. Il avait le visage avenant et sourit à leur approche :

\- Vous avez besoin d'aller sur l'autre rive ? Je suis le passeur !

Rin s'approcha en reniflant, il régnait une odeur de décomposition autour du batelier :

\- En fait, nous voudrions aller sur l'île.

L'homme acquiesça :

\- Faites attention, elle est hantée... enfin, les fantômes n'apparaissent qu'à la nuit tombée. Si vous revenez avant le crépuscule, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème. Par contre...

D'une main, il désigna les chevaux.

\- Ma barque est trop petite pour prendre vos montures. Il vaudrait mieux que l'un de vous reste ici pour en assurer la garde pendant que les deux autres explorent les ruines.

Tohsaka se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, ce que disait l'homme était parfaitement sensé, mais quelque chose la mettait mal à l'aise. Ce fut Artoria qui parla :

\- Je reste, allez tous les deux sur l'île.

D'un geste de la main, elle caressa le fourreau de Caliburn... que Shiro avait une nouvelle fois tracé pour le Roi des Chevaliers. La signification était claire et Rin sourit :

\- Très bien, si tu insistes.

* * *

Depuis la rive, Saber vit la barque toucher terre sur l'île puis ses amis en descendre. Ils disparurent bientôt parmi les ruines du monastère. Le passeur, sensé rester à les attendre, fit demi-tour pour revenir vers elle.

Artoria le regarda mettre pied à terre sans rien dire. L'homme sourit, appréciant l'apparence de la jeune fille :

\- Vous êtes des adolescents naïfs... vous vous êtes laissés séparer si facilement. Un nouveau corps tout neuf... vous sentez l'odeur de décomposition ? Cela fait trois jours que j'occupe celui-ci.

La jeune femme chevalier acquiesça :

\- Je vois... alors vous êtes un monstre qui vole le corps de ses victimes après les avoir tué.

\- Tout à fait, terrifiant, n'est-ce pas ?

Saber lui retourna un regard glacial :

\- Non, méprisable...

Le mort-vivant tourna son regard magnétique vers Artoria :

\- Lâche ton arme.

L'ordre magique se heurta à une résistance inattendue. Loin d'être affectée, l'adolescente aux cheveux d'or dégaina Caliburn et attaqua dans le même mouvement. Le monstre était rapide et agile, il para les premières attaques en reculant... mais il semblait avoir de la peine à résister.

Soudain, Saber sauta par dessus le mort-vivant et se retourna dans l'air. Le passeur resta immobile quelques instants, puis s'effondra coupé en deux de l'épaule à la hanche. Artoria avait frappé en retombant...

* * *

L'exploration de l'île s'était déroulée presque sans difficulté.

Une petite bande de gobelins avait attaqué les jeunes gens. Rin seule aurait suffis à les mettre en fuite, avec l'aide de Shiro ce fut rapidement terminé.

Le monastère était à l'abandon. Des herbes folles poussaient dans les dortoirs et les communs se trouvaient réduits à quelques murs sous des toitures pourries. Le temple de Stendarr restait cependant en grande partie intact parce que construit plus solidement.

Sur le maître-autel, Rin découvrit une grande coupe de cuivre dorée soigneusement gravée et incrustée d'un petit rubis :

\- Cela doit être ce que l'on cherche.

Shiro utilisa l'Analyse Structurel pour s'en assurer :

\- Oui, c'est ça.

Ils revinrent à l'endroit où ils avaient débarqué... sauf que le passeur n'était plus là. Néanmoins, la barque se trouvait en route pour les rejoindre, maladroitement manœuvrée par Saber. Dès qu'elle eut abordée l'île, leur amie leur raconta les derniers événements.

\- Un mort-vivant qui prend les corps de ses victimes ?

Rin se frotta le menton, intriguée. Puis elle regarda le calice entre ses mains :

\- Saber, tu penses l'avoir détruit ?

\- Si c'était un être vivant, je serais affirmative. Toutefois, il s'agit d'une sorte d'entité de possession. Briser une bouteille ne détruit pas l'eau qu'elle contient.

\- Très bien, retournons sur la rive nord.

* * *

Après quelques coups de rame, ils abordèrent près de leurs chevaux pour découvrir que la partie du cadavre comprenant la tête avait entrepris de ramper vers la forêt en s'aidant du seul bras qu'il lui restait. Ce que voyant, Tohsaka eut un sourire parfaitement malfaisant :

\- Merci, monsieur le mort-vivant, j'avais justement besoin d'un cobaye pour une expérience.

Le monstre se retourna, la fixant de ses yeux lumineux. Rin se contenta d'activer ses Circuits Magiques pour libérer un flot de_ Prana_ qui chassa de son corps l'influence hypnotique de la créature.

Se penchant vers la rivière, la Magus se servit de la coupe sacrée pour recueillir un peu de son flot :

\- Alors, allons voir si l'eau bénite détruit vraiment les mort-vivants.

Elle versa le contenu du calice sur la tête du monstre qui continuait à ramper dans le vain espoir d'échapper à la destruction. Ce qui se passa fut aussi spectaculaire qu'horrible... la chair de la créature fut attaquée comme par de l'acide tandis que des vapeurs blanches montaient vers le ciel. Le passeur hurla quelques instants puis croula en cendres ardentes.

\- Je crois que nous avons bien fait de venir.

* * *

Le trio repartit et la journée entière se passa sans mauvaise rencontres. Contournant la forêt par l'est, ils arrivèrent en fin de journée à Crêtombre, la capitale du duché. Les portes de la citée fortifiée étaient déjà closes. Heureusement, Shiro avait vu l'enseigne d'une auberge dans les faubourgs.

Les habitations étaient construites en lisière de la forêt et Rin tressaillit. Les premiers arbres portaient tous des pendus qui oscillaient au gré du vent :

\- Je crois que nous avons trouvé les bois où poussent les potences dont parlait la prophétie de La Fey.

Saber acquiesça gravement. Son regard balaya les environs, notant les champs à l'abandon, les troupeaux épars et faméliques, le vent qui faisait battre les portes de plusieurs maisons visiblement abandonnées.

Les rares habitants présents à l'extérieur s'enfuirent à l'approche des cavaliers. Le visage d'Artoria se ferma. Une fois encore, elle devait faire face à un mauvais souverain. Vortigern ne manquait pas d'émules quelque soit le monde ou l'époque.


	17. Chapitre 17 Le Bois des Potences

**Le Bois des Potences**

* * *

L'auberge était une des plus belles que Shiro ait vues depuis son arrivée en Haute-Roche. L'âtre de la cheminée, en belles pierres de taille, était vaste. Suspendu à la crémaillère, un grand chaudron de cuivre noircis par les flammes réchauffait une soupe.

Le "Satyre Cornu" devait exister depuis plusieurs siècles. La maîtresse poutre soutenant le plancher des chambres à l'étage avait vu passé des milliers de clients.

Pourtant, la beauté des lieux était ternie. Les habitués, qui s'étaient tous tournés d'un seul mouvement pour les regarder entrer, montraient tous les mêmes expressions craintives, fatiguées et surtout... à part la crainte et la fatigue, ils ne semblaient rien éprouver d'autres. Des gens trop désespérés pour faire autre chose que d'attendre le prochain coup, avec le sentiment qu'il surviendra fatalement. Cela devait très longtemps qu'ils subissaient sans rien pouvoir faire pour améliorer leur situation.

Comme ni Tohsaka, ni Saber, ni Shiro ne ressemblaient aux Chevaliers Noirs du duc, les hommes replongèrent le nez dans leur choppe.

L'auberge redevint complètement silencieuse. On entendit un vaisseau de sève éclater dans la cheminée et le vent souffler à l'extérieur. L'ambiance était sinistre, teintée par le plus noir renoncement. Par de petits détails, comme les assiettes ébréchées exposées sur le vaisselier, la poussière sur le sol, les murs sales et la lente décrépitude qui envahissait le moindre recoin, l'épuisement et le désespoir semblaient avoir envahis jusqu'aux objets inertes.

Shiro hésita, puis se dirigea vers le vaste comptoir derrière lequel officiait un gros homme soucieux. Cessant d'astiquer le bois avec un vieux chiffon, l'homme tourna un visage affublé d'une grosse moustache vers le Japonais réincarné. Une vieille habitude de commerçant le fit sourire, mais les yeux restaient méfiants :

\- Soyez les bienvenus au "Satyre Cornu". Je suis le propriétaire, Gondyn Kingston. Que puis-je pour votre service ?

Shiro répondit avec un sourire plus naturel :

\- Deux chambres, de la place dans les écuries pour quatre chevaux et un repas.

Ce dernier mot fut suivi par un grondement digne du tonnerre. Dans un réflexe pavlovien, le forgeron et la Magus en rouge se retournèrent vers la femme en armure de plate derrière eux. Cette dernière rougit légèrement, feignant de ne rien avoir entendu.

Gondyn toussa dans son poing pour masquer le rire qui illumina un instant ses yeux.

\- Vous êtes au bon endroit.

Il se retourna vers la une porte ouverte derrière lui :

\- Clotilde ?

Une enfant de douze ans, blonde, le visage semé de tâches de son, sortit. Elle portait des vêtements de paysanne y compris un voile et un tablier.

\- Oui, père ?

\- Va conduire leurs chevaux à l'écurie.

\- Oui, père.

Gondyn fit face à ses clients :

\- Prenez place à une table, nous n'avons pas grand chose à offrir en termes de nourriture... mais vous aurez quelque chose de chaud.

Rin plissa les yeux :

\- Les abords de la ville de Crêtombre semblent avoir été dévastés. Que se passe-t-il ici ?

L'homme hésita un instant :

\- Les impôts ne nous laissent pas grand chose et...

Un habitué se redressa :

\- L'ergot du seigle a contaminé le grain dans les silos...

\- La nielle a dévasté les champs, ajouta un autre.

\- On ne peut plus ni chasser, ni couper du bois dans la forêt, les contrevenants sont pendus.

\- La rivière est sortie de son lit pour inonder les terres.

\- Et il y a une épidémie de lèpre.

\- L'ermite fou attaque tous ceux qui se risquent dans la forêt.

L'aubergiste poussa un long soupir :

\- Je ne sais pas ce vous êtes venus faire en Vérandia, étrangers, mais vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous attarder. Cette contrée est maudite. Une telle suite de catastrophes n'a rien de naturelle... c'est comme si toutes les malédictions du monde nous tombaient dessus les unes après les autres.

Rin frissonna instinctivement. On ne pouvait mieux décrire l'œuvre d'Angra Mainyu. Elle se racla la gorge, puis se tourna vers Saber:

\- Nous sommes venus dans ce pays à la recherche de l'épée de dame Artoria.

La jeune femme chevalier s'approcha du comptoir :

\- Dites-moi, tenancier, avez-vous entendu parler d'un Reikr- une sorte d'orque à peau bleu- qui vivrait dans la région. Il serait sorcier.

\- Vous voulez parler de Ned ? Que lui voulez-vous, madame ? Je tiens à vous prévenir, ce sorcier se sert de sa magie pour nous causer les pires problèmes. Son dernier forfait est d'avoir empoisonné l'eau du puits... C'est un être mauvais. Les choses étaient déjà difficile pour nous avant son arrivée, mais depuis tout a empiré. Il vit dans la forêt, d'où il nous nargue, n'en sortant que pour de mauvais coups. Les gardes de la ville ne peuvent l'y suivre... à cause de l'édit de monseigneur le duc.

Artoria avait écouté la litanie de malheur en silence. Toutefois, elle répondit la voix chargée de colère :

\- Tenancier, je suis un chevalier accomplissant une quête. Nonobstant que je ne saurais laisser mon épée dans le fourreau alors que l'on s'en prend à des innocents. Par ma foi et par le nom d'Artoria Pendragon, je jure de ne pas connaître la paix avant d'avoir faire rendre son dernier souffle à ce monstre !

Il eut un bref silence stupéfié. Les manants n'avaient guère l'habitude de voir un chevalier... et encore moins que ce dernier veuille leur venir en aide. Généralement, les aristocrates défendaient la veuve si elle était jolie, l'orphelin s'il était de noble lignée. Si un pauvre homme implorait sur leur passage de la nourriture, un peu d'argent, ils pouvaient rosser "l'insolent" qui ne se poussait pas assez vite de leur chemin.

Voilà le vrai visage des preux chevaliers brétons, le fait d'être "bien né" les faisait regarder le reste des hommes du haut d'une montagne d'arrogance.

\- Que voilà de nobles et courageuses paroles !

Saber se retourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler, il était assis seul à une table. Ses vêtements étaient de meilleure coupe que les autres habitués. Pour tout dire, il avait plutôt l'air d'un gros bourgeois avec sa robe de drap au col bordé de fourrure.

Il se leva et s'inclina.

\- Madame, si vous le voulez bien, ayez l'obligeance de partager mon repas.

Il avait prononcé des mots magiques et Shiro eut un sourire amusé en voyant les yeux de saber s'illuminer :

\- Je vous remercie. Monsieur ?

\- Je suis Edwor Moorhart, je fais partie des échevins de Crêtombre, madame.

Les trois adolescents s'assirent. Une femme encore jeune, mais usée par une vie dure, vint leur servir une soupe claire, guère plus que de l'eau où flottait quelques légumes malingres. La moue déçue de Saber n'échappa pas à Moorhart :

\- La disette règne, dame Artoria. Nos enfants ont le ventre vide et vous ne mangerez mieux qu'à la table du duc... qui lui n'a jamais connu la faim.

\- Je l'entends bien, messire Edwor.

\- Vous avez dit être un chevalier en quête ?

\- Mon épée m'a été prise, je cherche à la recouvrer.

L'échevin hocha la tête:

\- Je ne tiens pas à m'immiscer dans la quête d'une noble dame, toutefois, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous recherchez Ned le Reikr ?

\- Sans entrer dans les détails, il possède quelque chose dont j'ai besoin pour retrouver mon épée. Une chose qu'il a volée.

\- Voilà qui lui ressemble bien, madame.

Edwor Moorhart plongea la main dans sa bourse et étala cinq pièces d'or sur la table. Une véritable fortune(1) surtout dans ce pays appauvris et en proie à la famine.

\- Les échevins de la ville ont promis une récompense de vingt septims à quiconque terrasserait Ned le Reikr et en ramenait la preuve. Prenez ces cinq pièces d'or en acompte.

Leur repas terminé, les trois jeunes gens montèrent à l'étage rejoindre leurs chambres. Artoria semblait en colère :

\- Tout ceci est de ma faute... Je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences de mon vœu !

\- En effet !

Saber se retourna sur Rin qui lui offrit un sourire triste :

\- N'oublie pas, cependant, que tu étais coincée dans le Graal avec Angra Mainyu. C'est l'esprit trompeur, l'esprit du mal. Je doute qu'il soit possible de rester en sa présence sans lui offrir une faille qu'il puisse exploiter. Tu aurais fini par dire quelque chose qu'il aurait considéré comme un souhait et... Cela aurait probablement entraîné une catastrophe pire encore. Par chance, Angra est stupide.

Shiro se gratta la tête :

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

Rin le considéra un instant avec étonnement, l'air de dire : "Non, tu me fais marcher ?". Seulement, Emiya continua de lui retourner un regard chargé d'incompréhension. Tohsaka finit par soupirer :

\- Parce que tu es aussi stupide que lui, _Baka_ ! Si Angra vous avait réincarné ensemble à l'autre bout de Nirn, il aurait pu œuvrer en paix pendant que Saber et toi fileriez le parfait amour. Au lieu de ça, qu'a-t-il fait ? Alors que vous étiez encore dans le Graal, il vous a expliqué quelles étaient ses réelles intentions... On dirait un adolescent trop fier de lui... Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas ton jumeau maléfique ?

Artoria approuva gravement:

\- Il était incroyablement stupide de la part d'Avenger de déclarer ses intentions à ses ennemis. Par impulsivité, il a sacrifié l'avantage de la surprise.

Shiro eut un sourire embarrassé. Une fois encore il n'avait pas réfléchi à tout ça, se contentant de réagir aux circonstances immédiates.

* * *

C'était la plus longue des nuits, celle qui devait transformait l'enfant qui était entré dans le prieuré en un chevalier. Sous la chemise de bure qui constituait l'unique vêtement de Gonderic de Bel-Amant, il sentait le plancher de bois qui lui meurtrissait les genoux. Et, à mes yeux fatigués, la flamme suiffeuse qui vacillait éclairait encore faiblement les symboles des Neuf Divins. La nuit blanche tirait à sa fin. Par les vitraux les premières lueurs du jour se glissaient silencieusement dans la pénombre de prière et de doute qui enveloppait l'écuyer.

La faim et la fatigue le tenaillaient. Cependant, au cours de sa longue nuit de veille, le pain et la cruche posés sur l'autel étaient restés intacts. La nuit entière, ils l'avaient nargué, l'induisant en tentation après trois jours de jeûne. Mais ni la faim, ni la soif, ni la fatigue ne lui pesaient autant que l'incertitude du devoir à accomplir.

Derrière lui, le bruit du verrou retentit. La lumière courrait sur les dalles, portée par le pas de ceux qui entraient. Immobile, le cœur battant à toute allure, Bel-Amant entendit les hommes s'immobiliser juste dans mon dos.

\- Lève-toi, mon fils.

-Oui, mon père.

* * *

Habillé, paré de l'armure de plaque, Bel-Amant fus conduit devant monseigneur, ceint du toril et portant la lourde épée qu'il tenait de l'époque de saint Grégoire. Comme dans un rêve, le jeune homme s'agenouilla pour écouter son père réciter le serment de chevalerie. À chaque fois que monseigneur terminait d'énoncer un des devoirs, Bel-Amant répondait en jurant de ne jamais commettre la faute. Devoir envers le suzerain, devoir envers les vilains, devoirs envers les veuves et les orphelins… Il y en a tant. Mais Bel-Amant répondait simplement : « je le jure ». Et tout au fond de lui, il priait Mara qu'Elle le garde sous sa protection et qu'Elle lui épargne d'avoir jamais à agir contre mes serments. Déjà monseigneur, entamait la dernière partie de la cérémonie. Il expliquait que si Gonderic manquait à un des commandements sur lesquels il avait juré, son écu serait attaché à la queue d'un cheval fou et traîné dans la boue. Son nom ne devrait alors ne plus jamais être prononcé

La lourde épée frappa alors Bel-Amant sur chaque épaule, résonant contre l'acier sombre des épaulières.

* * *

Le banquet avait été lourd de victuailles les plus opulentes que la table du comte fut à même d'offrir à ses convives. Gonderic de Bel-Amant avait peu dormi cette nuit là, pourtant l'excitation qui était la sienne dépassait celle -qu'il avait eu encore enfant- de l'attente des premiers bourgeons ou des premières neiges.

* * *

Lourdement chargé du poids de son armure, aidé d'un page, Bel-Amant monta en selle tandis qu'un écuyer lui tendait son écu armorié.

\- Tu as bien réfléchis, lui demanda son père.

\- Oui, monseigneur.

\- Alors je ne peux te retenir.

\- Oui, monseigneur.

\- Tu connais bien les dangers de ta quête ?

\- Oui, monseigneur. Dans le Bois des Potences se terre le Reikr à peau bleu. Ce maléfique sorcier possède l'un des fragments du Cristal de Corvus. Celui qui réunira les trois fragments pourra reconstituer le cristal et bannir le mal qui hante l'ancien Royaume de Fendretour.

Gonderic ne précisa pas que celui qui reconstituait le Cristal pourrait relever la couronne de Fendretour et reconstituer l'antique royaume à son profit.

Le comte de Bel-Amant acquiesça sombrement :

\- Oui, tu sais. Ta tête sait mais pas ton bras qui est comme une épée juste forgée et qui sera peut-être brisée au premier coup.

\- Ma lance est solide, mon bouclier aussi et je préférerais voir mon cœur se rompre que la désolation continuer à s'étendre depuis le château du tyran Atrum Galliasta. Me demander de renoncer est faire affront à tous les courageux chevaliers morts avant moi et qui attendent que l'on vienne délivrer leurs âmes de ces bois hantés.

Le comte soupira :

\- Alors, va, mon fils.

Gonderic salua de son cor, puis de la lance avant de s'engager sur le pont-levis, suivis de l'écuyer Blaise sur sa propre monture.

* * *

Les premières lieues parcourues depuis le château de Bel-Amant permirent de découvrir un paysage d'automne flamboyant. Des moulins à vent ou à eau se présentaient sur les plateaux et les cours d'eaux. La route franchissait allègrement d'étroits ponts paisiblement contrôlés par la milice du comte, et dans les bourgades les vilains n'étaient pas trop maigres. Les paysannes qui œuvraient dans les champs étaient forts accortes.

La première nuit se passa sans incident. Les provisions dont était chargé le cheval de bât et quelques menues piécettes échangées contre une poularde avaient permis un repas acceptable. Bel-Amant dressa son camp aux abords du Bois des Potences préférant y entrer à la lumière du jour.

Cependant, le chevalier fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par les cris de Blaise, son écuyer...

Saisissant son épée, il sortit d'un bond de sa tente. Au-dessus d'eux, dans la nuit, un chaudron volait dans le ciel ! Il embarquait une sorcière en robe noire et chapeau pointu. Sa peau était verte et verruqueuse. Ses cheveux gris, sales et emmêlés flottaient derrière elle dans le vent.

En riant, l'horrible mégère lança une fiole qui se brisa contre la cotte de maille de l'écuyer. Il y eut une explosion de fumée verte et lorsqu'elle se dissipa... Blaise (2) avait disparu. Empêtré dans son armure et ses vêtements un loup se débattait désespérément.

Après avoir viré dans le ciel, la sorcière revenait déjà. Cette fois, elle se saisit d'une pochette de fin tissu. Gonderic de Bel-Amant essaya bien d'esquiver l'attaque. Néanmoins, il fut touché. Aussitôt, Gonderic se retrouva entouré d'un nuage de sable... Surpris, il bailla, les yeux soudain embués de sommeil. Incapable de résister, il lâcha son épée...

Alors que les sables de Morphée l'emportaient au pays des rêves, le chevalier de Bel-Amant eut une dernière pensée pour sa quête qui s'achevait tragiquement à la première mauvaise rencontre. Cependant, que pouvait faire un honnête chevalier comme une sorcière volante et ses infâmes concoctions ?

* * *

Shiro avait l'habitude de se lever tôt. Le jour n'était pas encore levé qu'il quittait sa chambre pour gagner l'écurie. Occupé à panser les chevaux, il pouvait entendre Clotilde qui participait aux tâches du matin. Le jeune homme s'offrit de porter son seau alors qu'elle s'en allait puiser de l'eau au puits. Néanmoins, la petite fille refusa vigoureusement tout en rougissant.

Une fois de plus, le forgeron aux yeux d'ambre venait de briser le cœur d'une innocente. Cependant, ce n'était pas le plus grave. Alors que le Japonais réincarné revenait à l'auberge, il entendit un cri perçant.

Se retournant, il vit le seau renversé dans une grande flaque d'eau, mais pas de Clotilde en vue. Sauf qu'une créature semblable à un orque s'enfuyait, roulant un tonneau devant lui. Une paire de jambes s'agitaient hors de la barrique !

Attiré par les cris, Gondyn Kingston surgit à la fenêtre de son auberge :

\- Ned le Reikr !

Puis, voyant le tonneau, il pâlit !

\- Il enlève ma Clotilde ! Ma pauvre petite fille ! J'offre vingt septims supplémentaires à qui la ramènera en vie...

Shiro Emiya, le "héros de la justice", n'avait pas attendu qu'on lui offre de l'or pour courir à la suite du Reikr.

\- Prévenez mes amies ! Je le suis !

* * *

Shiro s'enfonça dans la forêt. Les chênes majestueux aux branches couvertes de feuilles rouges formaient un véritable toit au-dessus de sa tête. Les troncs humides et couverts de mousses spongieuses faisaient comme des murs de part et d'autres du sentier, ne laissant voir que leur infinie uniformité et le sol couvert de feuilles en décomposition.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie à part des corbeaux tournant en rond dans le ciel. Leurs croassements étaient les seuls bruits.

Un épais brouillard achevait de limiter la vision. Avançant prudemment, ses deux sabres chinois en main. Shiro se glisser de tronc en tronc, aux aguets.

Sur le chemin, il découvrit le tonneau abandonné mais aucune trace de Clotilde. Emiya se pencha pour observer le sol, cherchant des traces. Il examinait des empreintes de pas s'éloignant vers le sud quand son instinct le poussa à... parer.

Kanshou bloqua une hache à deux mains. L'homme qui la tenait était vêtu de haillons, la barbe longue et grise était emmêlée de brindilles, les yeux fous, hallucinés.

Shirou essaya de le raisonner. Seulement, le vieillard avait visiblement perdu la raison. Il débitait des morceaux de phrases sans suite, ni logique. Ce devait être "l'ermite fou" dont les habitués du "Satyre Cornu" avaient parlé la veille.

Le jeune Japonais était un Magus, un archer et un épéiste de talent. Un vieil homme ne devait pas être un adversaire bien difficile à battre... Cependant, il suffit de quelques passes d'armes pour qu'Emiya se rendre compte qu'il se trompait.

L'ermite fou rappelait un peu Berserker !

La démence lui donnait une force impensable. Malgré le Renforcement que Shiro avait appliqué à ses muscles, les coups donnés par le vieil homme le forçaient à reculer. Au milieu du chemin, ils se battaient et des étincelles jaillissaient lorsque leurs armes se rencontraient. Élusif et rapide, le Japonais attaquait d'une main, parait de l'autre, bondissait hors du cercle mortel formé par le fer de hache...

Une superbe démonstration de son style si particulier. Pourtant, ses coups ne portaient points ! Son adversaire était un combattant redoutable. Sa technique était brouillonne, visiblement apprise par l'usage, sans professeur. Néanmoins, peut-être parce que Shiro répugnait à tuer, il prenait l'ascendant dans ce combat. Ses coups se résumaient à de grands mouvements de sa redoutable hache, par la gauche ou par la droite, lorsqu'il ne la montait pas au-dessus de sa tête dans une attaque verticale.

\- _Gandr_ !

Les projectiles noirs, auréolés de lumière rouge frappèrent l'ermite. Un homme ordinaire aurait été terrassé... mais il en fallait plus pour le dément. Les yeux fous, éructant et bavant, il recula de quelques pas en se tenant la hanche.

Rin, qui venait d'attaquer, baissa le bras tandis que Saber se ruait en avant. La jeune femme n'avait qu'une épée ordinaire - Shiro n'ayant pas eu le temps de tracer Caliburn- et sa lame se brisa contre la force impitoyable de leur adversaire. Chancelante, elle para de son bouclier qui reçut une profonde encoche.

Emiya hoqueta en voyant le fou se ruer contre son amie désarmée, mais celle-ci ne montra aucune peur. Lorsque le vieillard frappa... Saber se jeta de côté, crochant le bras de son ennemi au passage. Puis d'un mouvement gracieux, tourbillonna sur elle-même, le retournant cul par-dessus tête... avant de le projeter au sol. Sonné par le choc, l'ermite n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver un mouvement avant qu'Artoria ne l'achève en lui enfonçant le tronçon de son épée dans la gorge.

* * *

À présent armée d'une version tracée de Caliburn, Artoria avait pris la tête de leur petite troupe. Le premier combat avait été un choc pour elle. Avec la vie de la petite Clotilde en jeu, Saber n'avait pas le temps de sermonner Shiro pour s'être rué en avant sans les attendre. Sans doute que lui aussi avait d'abord pensé à la gamine mais... mon dieu, ne cesserait-il jamais de la terrifier par son impétuosité ? !

Au bout d'une demi-heure de route, la lumière du jour perça quelque peu entre les arbres et un pâle soleil d'automne se montra, repoussant l'épais brouillard. Devant le trio se trouvait une petite clairière.

Entendant un hurlement de détresse, Saber se mit en garde, se tournant dans la direction du cri. Voyant Clotilde attirée à l'intérieur d'un chêne creux, elle bondit en avant. Malheureusement, bien qu'elle ait réagit avec sa vivacité habituelle, le Roi des Chevaliers ne trouva aucune trace de l'enfant à part un morceau de tissu arraché à sa robe. Le ravisseur et sa victime semblaient s'être volatilisés.

Alors que Shiro commençait à son tour à chercher des traces de pas, sans rien trouver, Rin les rappela :

\- Vous oubliez que Ned n'est pas un simple gobelin, c'est un redoutable sorcier.

D'une sacoche dissimulée sous sa jupe, Rin sortit une petite bourse de velours. Elle en tira trois runes qu'elle infusa de _Prana_, se concentrant sur ce le visage de Clotilde:

\- _Berkano_ !

Lorsqu'elle jeta les trois galets gravés, ils se mirent à sautiller, s'enfonçant dans les bois vers l'ouest.

* * *

Après une nouvelle demi-heure de marche, Rin, Saber et Shiro atteignirent une clairière près de la rivière coulant à Crêtombre. L'endroit était habité, une chaumière construite dans un grand arbre.

Comme ils s'en approchaient, un homme se redressa dans un grand cliquetis de chaînes :

\- Restez loin de ces lieux maudits. Il s'agit de la demeure d'une infâme sorcière qui me tient en son pouvoir. Par les immortels Aedras, fuyez tant que vous le pouvez !

Sa lame en main, Saber s'approcha, ses yeux balayant les abords :

\- Qui êtes-vous, messire ?

\- Je suis le chevalier Gonderic de Bel-Amant.

Il désigna son voisin - entièrement nu et grelottant de froid:

\- Voici Blaise, mon écuyer.

Saber s'inclina.

\- Je suis le chevalier Artoria Pendragon, voici mon amie Rin Tohsaka, une Magus et...

Rin Tohsaka lança un regard colérique à son voisin et coupa la parole à Saber :

\- Lui, vous pouvez l'appeler "Idiot" il y répond, n'est-ce pas, idiot ?

\- Rin, gémit le Japonais.

Artoria toussa dans son poing.

\- Ce jeune homme s'appelle Shiro Emiya. N'écoutez pas Rin, elle est furieuse et peut être assez cinglante.

Un peu surpris par le comportement des nouveaux venus, le chevalier de Bel-Amant cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Euh... vous avez écouté ce que j'ai dit ? Il y a une sorcière.

\- Je vous ai entendu, messire. Toutefois, en tant que chevalier, je ne peux la laisser sévir.

En deux mouvements de Caliburn, Artoria fit sauter les chaînes qui ornaient les poignets des prisonniers. En libérant ses victimes, elle fâcha aussi la sorcière.

Un grand chaudron surgit soudain par une des fenêtres. Une vieille folle décrépie s'en servait comme d'un véhicule volant. Tendant une main garnie d'ongles démesurément long, elle cracha une formule magique qui plongea la clairière dans les ténèbres absolues.

Rin, Artoria et Shiro ne pouvaient plus rien voir... pire, le sortilège n'était pas seulement un moyen de défense. Une angoisse de plus en plus grande les étreignait. Les deux Magi réagirent de la même manière. Réalisant qu'une énergie magique polluait leur organisme, s'efforçant de les mener à la peur et à la folie, ils ouvrirent leurs Circuits Magiques pour la chasser sous un flot de _Prana._

Au contraire, Artoria s'élança en avant pour sortir de la zone affectée.

Comme le Roi des Chevaliers débouchait dans la lumière d'automne, elle réalisa que le sortilège formait une zone de ténèbres de dix mètres de côté. Dans le ciel, la sorcière revenait vers eux. La vieille femme tendit la main projetant une flammèche. Artoria ne broncha pas... car le projectile de feu s'éteignit en la touchant. La magie était peu efficace contre elle, son cœur de dragon la protégeait !

Shiro, sortis du piège de ténèbres, échangea ses sabres jumeaux pour un grand arc noir. Il fit apparaître une flèche et l'encocha.

Normalement, le Magus ne ratait jamais sa cible. Toutefois, le vent se mit à tourbillonner autour du chaudron volant repoussant le projectile.

\- Attention à ses potions, cria Bel-Amant.

\- Ses potions ?

\- Oui, c'est grâce à elles que cette perfide m'a vaincu.

Rin les rejoint, soutenant Blaise, blême après son séjour dans le sortilège de ténèbres. Voyant revenir vers eux le diabolique chaudron volant, Rin murmura une incantation :

\- _Es ist groß. Es ist klein._

Des circuits magiques se dessinèrent sur ses jambes. Ses capacités physiques renforcées, elle courut comme le vent, sautant de côté pour éviter une attaque avant de se retourner le bras tendu. Un barrage de "gandr" fila vers le ciel.

Réalisant qu'elle avait affaire à forte partie, la sorcière prit la fuite.

* * *

Le repaire de la sorcière brûlait, alimenté par ses philtres malfaisants et ses livres de magie noire. Si ce monstre revenait sur place, il lui faudrait reconstruire tout son laboratoire avant de pouvoir recommencer à nuire. Pendant que Shiro se servait d'une épée enflammée pour propager l'incendie, Rin et Saber avait discuté avec les deux hommes qu'ils avaient sauvé. Le Roi des Chevaliers résuma ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre :

\- Vous voulez réunir le Cristal de Corvus ? Il s'agit également de notre but.

Elle leva une main, prévenant la question de Bel-Amant :

\- Nous n'avons aucune prétention sur le trône de Fendretour. Nous voulons juste accéder à la tombe de Corvus Direnni.

Gonderic fronça les sourcils :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mon épée est gardée par ce mage.

\- Votre épée ?

\- Une longue histoire... mais je peux prouver mes dire, nul autre que moi peut la manier. Si vous voulez nous accompagner, je ne m'y opposerais pas, sire chevalier. De toute manière votre quête ne peut réussir qu'avec notre aide.

De sa sacoche, Saber sortit le premier fragment du Cristal. Le reconnaissant, Gonderic déglutit. Il comprit qu'il se trouvait devant un chevalier qui le dépassait de loin par la vaillance.

\- Dame Artoria, il serait pour moi un grand honneur de vous suivre. Vous m'avez sauvé d'un sort horrible et j'ai une dette envers vous.

Le Roi de Bretagne eut un geste négligent, comme si ses exploits étaient des choses sans importance:

\- N'en pensez rien, messire.

* * *

Rin et Blaise étaient allés chercher les chevaux et les armes de Gonderic de Bel-Amant. Le groupe porté à cinq personnes reprit son avance dans la forêt. Guidés par les runes de la magus, ils atteignirent un pont au début de l'après-midi.

L'endroit ne pouvait être plus sinistre.

L'odeur de la décomposition imprégnait l'atmosphère. Prudemment, le chevalier de bel-Amant vérifia l'attache de son épée et laissait sa lance retomber en position d'attaque. Ses compagnons avaient cessé de parler. Sur son propre cheval, Blaise était encore plus tendu que le noble qu'il servait. Shiro avait invoqué des armes pour lui et Saber. Rin fouillait les buissons du regard, dans la crainte d'une embuscade.

Au sortir du virage, le chemin s'arrêtait sur un pont juste assez large pour laisser un cheval passer. Le long de la berge de la rivière vaseuse et puante qu'il enjambait, des arbres maladifs croulaient sous le poids des pendus. Les corbeaux se repaissaient de cadavres dont les plus anciens n'étaient plus que des tas d'os amoncelés au milieu des armures et des armes rouillées.

À l'entrée du ponton, entre deux tas de crânes jaunis, un magnifique chevalier en armure brillante montait la garde. Son plastron, son heaume et la moindre de ses plaques reflétaient le soleil comme le ferait un miroir. Son destrier avait le crin d'une blancheur de Nive comme sa robe et le panache de son cavalier. Son écu avait le même poli et ne montrait aucun emblème. Le gonfanon attaché à sa lance était blanc, lui aussi, sans aucun dessin.

Dans n'importe quel paysage, il aurait paru déplacé. Dans celui-ci, sinistre à souhait, il paraissait complètement… irréel.

Bel-Amant s'attendait à ce que le chevalier-miroir les charge, mais il ne fit aucun geste agressif.

Artoria prit alors la parole :

\- Chevalier de Bel-Amant, le gardien du pont n'a aucune intention agressive. Je possède un excellent instinct pour ce genre de chose. Pourquoi n'essayerez-vous pas de parlementer ?

Après un moment d'hésitation, Gonderic acquiesça. Se tournant vers l'étrange chevalier-miroir, il leva la main en un salut :

\- Messire chevalier, quel est le prix du péage ?

\- Le pont de la vérité n'exige que la vérité.

Shiro sursauta, se tournant vers Gonderic, puis vers le chevalier-miroir. Les deux hommes avaient exactement la même voix. Mais Bel-Amant ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il regardait les chevaliers morts et réduits à l'état de squelette dans des armures rouillées qui flanquaient le pont de la vérité :

\- Pourquoi … sont-ils morts ?

\- Ils se sont tués eux-mêmes.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Ils avaient amenés avec eux ce qui devait les tuer : La luxure, le goût du luxe, la lâcheté, la violence…

Shiro s'avança, montrant les pendus :

\- Eux aussi ?

Avec difficulté, le chevalier-miroir s'inclina en avant :

\- Matamores, bandits, voleurs, violeurs… Ils se sont tués eux-mêmes.

Gonderic reprit la parole, sans remarquer l'air de profonde réflexion de Tohsaka :

\- Pourriez-vous vous nommer, messire ?

\- Vous connaissez mon nom.

-Je dois me rendre sur l'autre rive.

\- Passez. Le fragment du Cristal de Corvus que vous cherchez se trouve sur l'autre rive.

Le chevalier-miroir se tourna ensuite vers Saber :

\- Roi des Chevaliers, je vous porte le salut amical de Le Fey et vous félicite pour avoir remporté cette épreuve.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, répondit cette dernière. "le mérite en revient à Gonderic de Bel-Amant".

Gonderic était de plus en plus surpris par la tournure des événements. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Artoria. Durant sa première vie, dans la légendaire Bretagne, Galaad, Perceval et Bohort avaient remporté une épreuve similaire. Beaucoup d'autres chevaliers de la Table Ronde avaient échoué... dont le plus prestigieux.

\- Qui êtes-vous, demanda finalement le chevalier de Bel-Amant.

Sans répondre, l'étrange chevalier ôta son heaume. La stupéfaction laissa sans voix Gonderic. Il se voyait comme dans un miroir. L'homme avait mon visage. « _Ils se sont tués eux-mêmes. » _« _Ils ont amenés avec eux ce qui devaient les tuer._ » Bien sûr !

\- Je comprends, je ne veux pas me battre contre moi-même.

\- C'est sage, en se battant contre soi-même on ne peut que perdre.

Lentement, le double de Bel-Amant dégagea le pont pour lui permettre de passer.

Il eut comme un éblouissement lorsque son cheval mit ses sabots sur les vieilles pierres. Comme les voyageurs touchaient l'autre rive, Gonderic se retourna. Plus la moindre trace du chevalier-miroir. Les arbres et la rivière avaient retrouvé toute leur santé, plus de pendus et des rouges-gorges chantaient à présent là où s'étaient trouvé les corbeaux.

Cependant, les compagnons du chevalier furent encore plus surpris par les changements survenus chez lui. Son armure était devenue si polie qu'elle ressemblait à un miroir et son cheval autrefois gris était devenu d'un blanc éclatant.

Rin acquiesça, comprenant le sens de l'épreuve qui leur avait été imposé :

\- En refusant de combattre sa propre laideur, Gonderic l'a domestiqué.

Shiro secoua la tête, ne comprenant rien.

\- Mais qui était ce chevalier étrange ?

\- Un _Fatys_, un chevalier-fée, répondit Artoria. " Ils testent parfois les mortels".

Saber secoua la tête. Lancelot, "le meilleur des chevaliers" avait échoué à une épreuve similaire. Gonderic de Bel-Amant était probablement promis à un grand destin. Elle soupira, hantée par le souvenir d'un chevalier noir dévoré par sa propre colère... une parking souterrain en feu...

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures lorsque les runes de Rin s'immobilisèrent devant un puits creusés dans la glaise. Autour de la vieille maçonnerie, tournaient six loups qui entouraient Ned le Reikr. Le sorcier s'abritait derrière la petite Clotilde ligotée et terrifiée.

Artoria Pendragon s'avança, pointant Caliburn sur le goblinoïde :

\- Ned, je vous conjure de laisser repartir cet enfant.

Le Reikr ne daigna même pas répondre, se contentant de sortir un long couteau de sous ses vêtements de fourrure et le rapprocher de la gorge de la petite fille.

Saber jeta un coup d'œil à Shiro qui acquiesça, puis à Rin qui approuva de même. Puis elle sourit :

\- **Starlight (Convergence) !**

Le Roi des Chevaliers dressa Caliburn vers le ciel. Chargée en mana l'épée se mit à rayonner d'une lumière dorée... qui explosa en un violent flash. Toutes les personnes non-prévenues se retrouvèrent sonnées et éblouies. Sauf bien-sûr, Shiro et Rin qui connaissaient assez Saber pour comprendre son plan.

Le premier avait bondis en avant, traversant les rangs des loups qui se roulaient au sol en gémissant. Il arracha Clotilde à son ravisseur et s'éloigna.

\- _Fiexering Eile salve_ !

Impitoyable, Rin ne laissa pas une chance à leurs ennemis. Une pluie de "Grandr shots" s'abattit sur eux. Ce fut terminé en un instant.

Ils explorèrent ensuite le puits. L'endroit servait de repaire à Ned. Une dalle pivotante à mi-hauteur permettait d'accéder à une grotte. Le Reikr y avait accumulé tout le butin volé aux habitants de la région. Il y avait beaucoup de vieux meubles et d'objets peu utiles, voire de la nourriture.

Remise de ses émotions, Clotilde leur indiqua un coin où elle avait vu le sorcier creuser. Son véritable trésor comprenait une cotte de maille magique, des potions, des pierres précieuses, quelques pièces d'or et une véritable fortune en pièces d'argent.

Mais surtout, ils trouvèrent le second fragment du Cristal de Corvus. Il s'imbriquait parfaitement avec l'éclat que Merlin avait donné à Shiro.

Il ne leur restait qu'un morceau à trouver... le mieux gardé.

* * *

(1) La plupart des jeux vidéo utilisent les pièces d'or (comme les "septim" que l'on voit dans la série des Elder Scrolls) comme si on les trouvait par terre ou dans la bourse du moindre cul-terreux ! Cinq pièces d'or, c'est le prix d'un cheval de labour ! Pour le paysan ordinaire, c'est l'équivalent des économies d'une vie.

(2) Le prénom français "Blaise" vient du Breton "Bleizh" qui veut dire... loup ! La transformation n'est peut-être pas totalement hasardeuse. Ce genre de "coïncidence" est un lieu commun dans les romans arthuriens.


	18. Chapitre 18 L'Épée de la Libération

**L'Épée de la Libération**

* * *

Ils avaient marché toute la journée, faisant un large détour pour éviter d'avoir à retraverser le Bois des Potences. Leur petite troupe progressait à pied, à l'exception de Blaise et du chevalier de Bel-Amant. Ce dernier tenant devant lui la petite Clotilde.

La petite fille semblait bien remise de son enlèvement par Ned. Elle parlait constamment, épuisant Gonderic de Bel-Amant sous le flot de ses questions. Elle voulait tout savoir sur les chevaliers... et sur Shiro.

Une fois encore, le héros aux yeux d'ambre avait séduit une innocente... Le pire était que le Japonais réincarné n'avait pas fait exprès ! Rin Tohsaka, qui regardait alternativement l'idiot en question et la petite fille de douze ans, soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

Artoria, qui marchait à ses côtés, toussa dans son poing pour masquer son envie de rire:

\- Inutile de t'inquiéter, elle est bien trop jeune pour être une rivale.

\- Encore heureux que...

Rin s'interrompit et rougit violemment, réalisant qu'elle venait d'admettre être amoureuse de Shiro. Furieuse contre elle-même et contre Saber, la Magus se força à parler à voix basse, jetant un regard inquiet en direction de l'adolescent aux cheveux roux. Heureusement, il ouvrait la marche et les deux filles se trouvaient en queue du cortège, suivant le cheval de Blaise.

\- Saber, je... je ne suis absolument pas amoureuse de Shiro! Ôte-toi cette idée ridicule de la tête... comment un génie comme moi pourrait tomber amoureux de cet idiot ?

\- Il est courageux, rétorqua Artoria.

\- C'est vrai!

\- Mignon.

-... aussi vrai.

\- Gentil.

-... oui.

\- Toujours prêt à risquer sa vie pour aider les autres.

-... Où... où veux-tu en venir, Saber?

\- Tu le connais depuis combien de temps ?

Rin qui rougissait toujours, tourna la tête, embarrassée. Elle ne répondit pas, mais ses souvenirs remontaient à une autre vie... elle devait avoir treize ans... elle regardait un garçon aux cheveux roux qui s'entraînait au saut à la perche, un soir, bien après la fin des cours. Rin l'avait regardé, d'abord en se moquant puis... admirative. Même à cet âge, lorsque Shiro se fixait un but rien ne l'en détournait. Il était l'incarnation de la détermination. Aussi inflexible que les épées qu'il traçait. Sauf qu'il était fait de chair, pas d'acier...

Artoria regarda sa réaction et acquiesça gravement, le ton de sa voix changea. Elle n'était plus impertinente ou amusée, mais sérieuse :

\- Tu peux refuser de l'admettre devant quelqu'un d'autre. Seulement, tu ne dois pas te mentir à toi-même, Rin.

La Magus refusait toujours de regarder Saber, mais la femme chevalier vit les épaules de son amie s'affaisser :

\- Lorsqu'il se coupe, lorsqu'il saigne... c'est moi qui aie mal !" Rin eut un petit rire de dérision" Et tu sais combien il est difficile d'empêcher ce stupide imbécile d'idiot héroïque de sacrifier sa vie pour sauver de parfaits inconnus."

Saber hocha la tête. Puis pris le visage de son amie entre ses mains, guère surprise de découvrir que ses joues étaient humides de larmes. Elle l'obligea à lui faire face:

\- Tu n'es pas seule.

Artoria attira son amie et... posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsqu'elle la relâcha, Rin lui adressa un regard chaviré... intoxiqué... cela n'avait pas été un baiser de cinéma :

\- Que... mais... je...

\- J'ai été élevée comme un homme. Pour être un roi, un chevalier, un chef de guerre... le genre d'homme puissant qui attire les femmes. Et puis, elles me voyaient comme un joli garçon... éternellement adolescent et efféminé... mais un beau garçon. J'ai eu de nombreuses propositions. J'ai appris à reconnaître le regard que les femmes amoureuses m'adressaient. Surtout pour éviter de me retrouver seule avec l'une d'elle.

Malgré les larmes sur ses joues, Rin pouffa en imaginant Saber se cachant dans une chambre vide de son château pour échapper à une horde d'admiratrices la traquant dans tout Camelot. Personne n'imaginait les épreuves traversées par le légendaire Roi Arthur.

\- Crois-moi, Rin, j'ai appris ce qu'il en coûtait de cacher ses sentiments... Sur la Colline Rouge de Camlann, j'ai pleuré, pleuré et pleuré. Pleuré sur tous les morts que j'aurais pu éviter en ouvrant mon cœur. J'ai détruit tout ce que j'ai construit parce que je n'ai pas dit aux gens qui m'entouraient que je les aimais... Ne refais pas mes erreurs.

\- Tous... tous les trois ?

Tohsaka toussa et reprit de manière plus claire :

\- Tu crois que l'on peut faire quelque chose ensemble, toi, moi et Shiro ?

Artoria acquiesça:

\- Que crains-tu ? Que la société n'accepte pas une relation de ce genre? J'ai passé une vie à essayer d'être le "roi idéal", à répondre aux attentes des autres et à être ce qu'ils voulaient que je sois. Le résultat n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Et Shiro l'acceptera ?

Un peu de rouge apparut sur les joues de Saber, en souvenir d'une certaine nuit dans une maison délabrée au milieu de la forêt des Einzbern:

\- Il ne s'est pas trop débattu la dernière fois...

* * *

Shiro qui marchait en tête de colonne eut un frisson soudain. Son instinct de combat l'avertissait qu'un danger le menaçait. Il se retourna et ne découvrit que Saber et Rin qui le regardaient en chuchotant.

Le Japonais réincarné se gratta la joue... imaginait-il des choses ?

* * *

Leur retour à Crêtombre avait été accueilli par des transports d'allégresse. Depuis des années, la population de Vérandia souffrait de tout côté. Entre les Chevaliers Noirs du duc Atrum Galliasta qui opprimaient les pauvres gens et les monstres qui se multipliaient dans le pays, ils s'étaient sentis complètement abandonnés.

Gondyn Kingston et son épouse avaient pleuré de joie en voyant leur fille en vie. Ned le Reikr enlevait les enfants depuis des années et nul ne les avait jamais revus. Clotilde était la première à être sauvée. Quant à l'échevin Edwor Moorhart, il leur paya la somme promise lorsque Rin posa devant lui la tête tranchée du monstre qui les avait si longtemps terrorisés.

En fait, entre les parents de Clotilde et la municipalité, Artoria, Rin et Shiro reçurent trente-cinq Septims... que Saber voulut refuser. Ce qui mena à une courte dispute avec Rin Tohsaka... la pingrerie de celle-ci était légendaire. Heureusement, Edwor Moorhart et Gondyn Kingston insistèrent lourdement auprès d'Artoria Pendragon pour qu'elle cesse de repousser toute récompense. Lorsqu'ils affirmèrent qu'il s'agissait d'une dette d'honneur et que continuer à la refuser serait les insulter, Saber abandonna... à la plus grande joie de Rin.

Pendant ce temps, les habitants de Crêtombre avaient décidé de célébrer leurs nouveaux héros, y compris Gonderic et Blaise. Pendant que Clotilde Moorhart racontait avec des mots d'enfants le combat final contre le sorcier, on dressait des tables et la musique se fit entendre.

* * *

Gondyn Kingston s'approcha d'Artoria Pendragon.

Pour tout dire, il était assez intimidé. La jeune femme ne ressemblait pas à l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un grand chevalier. Elle avait l'allure d'une jeune adolescente gracile, d'une incroyable beauté. Ses cheveux blonds comme faits de fils d'or pur étaient sagement réunis en une natte enroulée sur l'arrière du crâne. Les mèches laissées libres encadraient un visage fin et ovale, à l'exception d'un ahoge rebelle.

Cependant, ses yeux semblables à des émeraude avaient une maturité qu'il était impensable de rencontrer chez une fille de son âge. Quant à ses manières et son maintient, ils démontraient une grande habitude du commandement.

La description imagée de l'épée de lumière qu'Artoria Pendragon avait utilisée pour aveugler Ned était encore plus stupéfiante. Gondyn avait d'abord pensé que ce détail avait été inventé ou exagéré, néanmoins le chevalier de Bel-Amant l'avait détrompé.

Il posa une choppe de bière devant Saber, celle-ci remercia d'un léger signe de tête... comme quelqu'un de parfaitement conscient de son rang. Cependant, l'échevin ne se sentit pas insulté. Il ne décelait aucun mépris dans son comportement.

Des yeux, elle suivait Shiro Emiya qui dansait avec Clotilde... qu'il portait en fait d'un bras. La petite fille riait follement, peut-être vraiment heureuse pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Dame Pendragon, puis-je m'asseoir près de vous ?

\- Je vous en prie.

Cessant de suivre les évolutions du rouquin, Saber se tourna vers lui:

\- De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

Gondyn Kingston rit nerveusement de se sentir aussi vite mis à jour. Presque malgré lui, il prit le ton bas d'un conspirateur:

\- Vous recherchez à réunir le Cristal de Corvus.

Ce n'était pas une question et Saber plissa les yeux en une mince fente, soudain très attentive:

\- À ce qu'il semble, il serait vain de le nier.

\- Le troisième éclat est au château de Morteroche, en possession du duc. Les lieux sont sévèrement gardés. Le tyran a réuni une armée importante, jamais vous ne pourrez traverser ses rangs. Mais... il y a peut-être un moyen.

\- Vous avez toute mon attention, échevin Kingston.

\- Nous... nous préparons depuis plusieurs mois à nous soulever contre le tyran Atrum Galliasta.

\- De combien d'hommes disposez-vous ? Sont-ils bien armés, entraînés au combat ?

L'échevin clign a des yeux, surpris par la précision des questions et tenta d'y répondre de son mieux. Les habitants de Crêtombre et de la campagne environnante avaient secrètement levée une "armée" de 1 200 hommes. Hélas, à part une trentaine de chevaliers locaux, il s'agissait surtout de chasseurs munis d'arcs, d'une levée de paysans avec des outils agraires (faux, fourches, fléaux) en guise d'armes et des gardes de la cité plus capables de lutter contre des voleurs que contre des soldats.

Artoria hocha la tête, la mine assombrie.

Gondyn Kingston s'en aperçut:

\- Il y a un autre mouvement qui veut renverser le duc Atrum. Il s'agit de l'Alliance des Barons. Nous avons de bons contacts... pour le moment.

Gondyn grimaça. Après tous les nobles locaux n'étaient guère plus fiables qu'Atrum Galliasta lui-même. Seul l'appauvrissement de leurs propres domaines à cause des guerres incessantes les poussait à déposer le tyran. Ils se moquaient bien des souffrances du petit-peuple.

Artoria hocha la tête gravement, semblant comprendre les arrière-pensées due l'échevin :

\- Leurs forces ? Quels sont leurs effectifs ? Ont-ils des soldats entraînés ?

\- Oui, dame Artoria. Vous pourrez le juger vous même, ils doivent venir en ville demain. Leurs troupes son déjà mobilisées et cachées dans la campagne environnante.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas attaqué le duc Atrum ?

L'échevin se gratta le cuir chevelu, très embarrassé.

\- L'Alliance des Barons n'est d'accord que pour abattre le tyran. Ces seigneurs n'arrivent pas s'entendre sur un plan de bataille ou un chef unique. De notre côté, nous sommes unis... sauf que nous n'entendons rien à l'art de la guerre.

\- Je vois. Vous voulez que je prenne le commandement de votre armée.

\- Oui...

Saber ne réfléchit que quelques instants :

\- J'accepte. Cependant, vous devez comprendre que vous me confiez une tache très difficile.

Elle était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose lorsque Shiro s'approcha pour la prendre par la main :

\- Vient danser !

Artoria Pendragon se troubla :

\- Je... je préférais éviter.

Sans écouter ses protestations, le jeune rouquin l'arracha à son tabouret, l'emmenant participer à la farandole des habitants.

* * *

Shiro devait pratiquement tirer Saber au bout de son bras. Elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché à résister mais... la jeune femme se contentait de suivre et son visage montrait une expression triste et résignée.

Dès que la danse se fut achevée, Artoria lui lâcha la main et retourna s'asseoir. Le héros aux yeux d'ambre la suivit.

\- Tu détestes tant que ça danser ?

Artoria sursauta et lui jeta un regard troublé. Elle sourit... ou plutôt essaya de sourire, le résultat ressemblait à une sombre grimace.

\- Cela me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

Shiro acquiesça. À l'époque où il était son Master, le jeune homme avait eu accès à sa mémoire. Il avait vu l'immense salle du trône de Camelot et les seigneurs du royaume dansant devant leur roi. Et elle sur le grand fauteuil, seule au milieu des rires. La solitude. Ce mot était le plus simple résumé du règne du Roi Arthur. Arbitre des factions se disputant le royaume, Artoria ne pouvait s'associer à aucun de ses vassaux sous peine de rompre l'équilibre délicat qu'ils formaient autour d'elle. Cela avait fini par l'isoler de tous.

\- Je comprends, répondit-il doucement.

Saber lui jeta un regard surpris, puis secoua la tête:

\- Je ne crois pas. Tu sais qui était Hueil ?

Le jeune homme roux réfléchis quelques instants, mais cela ne lui disait rien. Cela dit, il ne connaissait pas si bien que ça l'époque de son ancien Servant.

\- Non.

\- Il s'agit d'un de mes compagnons de jeunesse, avant même que j'arrache Caliburn à la Pierre de la Sélection. Il venait de la région que tu appelles l'Écosse. À mon époque ce pays subissait l'invasion des Scots, un peuple d'Irlande qui finira par donner son nom à la région. Mon père adoptif, Ector, avait fait bon accueil à un seigneur picte exilé par les Scots. Son fils, Hueil fut un de mes premiers compagnons. Uther venait de mourir et les Bretons combattaient autant entre eux pour s'emparer de sa couronne que contre les Saxons. Je participais déjà aux luttes et je fus blessée à la cuisse dans une de mes premières batailles. Mais... j'étais encore très jeune... je jalousais les filles de mon âge qui s'en allaient danser. Habillée en femme, je me suis glissée dans un village proche un jour de fête. Sauf qu'Hueil était lui aussi là... il me reconnut et ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de moi parce que je boitais: " la danse serait belle si ce n'était la cuisse".

Artoria s'arrêta, regardant le feu de joie autour duquel tournaient les villageois. Shiro hésita puis posa la question évidente :

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Je... je me suis enfuie. Et j'ai tout raconté à Ector. Sa colère a été terrible... pas vraiment contre moi, plutôt contre la malchance. Il a commencé par chasser Hueil pour qu'il ne puisse raconter à nos proches qu'il avait découvert que j'étais une femme. Cependant, après, Ector se mit à penser que cela ne suffirait pas. Il rameuta tous nos alliés... Hueil fit de même pour se défendre et nous nous sommes rencontrés... à la bataille de la forêt de Kellydon.

Artoria se passa une main sur le visage et s'arrêta pour regarder ses doigts qui tremblaient:

\- Ce fut un rude affrontement. Victorieuse, je pourchassais Hueil en fuite et parvint à le capturer. Après tout le sang versé, je n'avais plus le choix. J'ordonnais qu'il soit décapité séance tenante (1). Le moine Gildas, le fils de Hueil, me força à payer de lourdes réparations et ne cessa par la suite de vitupérer en chaire contre moi, m'accusant de vouloir tyranniser toute la Bretagne. Ils furent nombreux, ceux qui crurent ses sermons et s'opposèrent à moi.

Saber eut un pâle sourire :

\- Une fois dans toute ma vie, j'ai voulu être une fille comme les autres et m'amuser. Une seule fois... Comme je l'ai payé cher!

À court de mot pour répondre, Shiro serra l'amour de sa vie dans ses bras.

* * *

Le lendemain eut lieu la rencontre avec les barons rebelles. Il s'agissait d'un groupe d'une dizaine de seigneurs féodaux puant d'arrogance. Les guerres continuelles qui secouaient la région de Fendretour leur avaient donné l'occasion de briller sur les champs de bataille. De plus, ils réunissaient autour d'eux une armée composée des chevaliers de leurs maisons, des gardes féodaux... et le même mélange de chasseurs et de paysans qui composait le gros des forces levées par la municipalité de Crêtombre. En tout, l'Alliance des Barons comptait un millier d'hommes. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une armée. Elle n'avait ni chef, ni commandement commun et les seigneurs arrivèrent à Crêtombre en se disputant pour de stupides querelles de préséances.

Artoria Pendragon les accueillit à cheval et en armure, Caliburn à la ceinture. Le roi de Bretagne leur apparut entouré par les chevaliers de la ville, et une centaine de miliciens en armes.

Sa beauté, son air royal, la magnifique épée à sa ceinture et l'ordonnance des troupes autour d'elle les laissa bouche bée. Il s'agissait de l'effet de sa compétence "Charisme". Celle-ci ne relevait pas d'une caractéristique surnaturelle mais uniquement d'années à commander des troupes et à négocier des traités. Saber savait parfaitement comment impressionner alliés et adversaires.

Artoria n'attendit pas que les barons soient remis de leur choc initial pour les convier dans l'échevinat où elle entreprit immédiatement d'organiser l'attaque contre Atrum Galliasta. Les questions précises qu'elle posait aux seigneurs lui permirent de se faire une idée des capacités de l'armée des révoltés. Elle s'était également renseignée sur l'armée du tyran.

Et les choses n'étaient pas en leur faveur.

Ils avaient réuni deux mille deux cent hommes dont une bonne moitié appartenait à la catégorie des "levées". Une levée était une troupe de non-combattants conscrits pour participer à une bataille. Sans expérience de la guerre, souvent mal armés, leur moral demeurait faible. Les miliciens de Crêtombre étaient des habitants de la ville qui avaient reçu un minimum d'entraînement. En fait, seuls les chevaliers et les gardes féodaux faisaient métier de porter les armes.

En face, l'armée du duc Atrum comptait au moins deux mille hommes. Une bonne part se composait de levées, de miliciens... et de bandits. Le reste était formé par les redoutables Chevaliers Noirs. Meilleurs combattants, plus nombreux et bien mieux équipés, ils surclassaient en tout point leurs équivalents des troupes féodales.

Si seulement le comte de Bel-Amant avait rejoint le soulèvement! Son armée comptait au moins un millier d'hommes, dont beaucoup de professionnels. Peut-être parce qu'il se méfait des barons - qui le jalousaient- le père de Gonderic avait gardé ses distances avec l'Alliance. En tout cas, il constituait une quatrième faction dans Vérandia et la seule non impliquée dans la révolte.

Pendant que le Roi des Chevaliers réfléchissait, les barons s'étaient un peu remis de leur surprise. L'un d'eux, se redressa:

\- Dame Artoria, pourquoi parlez-vous comme si vous étiez le chef désigné de l'alliance réunie pour abattre le tyran ?

En fait, Saber attendait cette intervention depuis un moment. Elle se redressa pour fixer son contradicteur droit dans les yeux :

\- Messire Jehan de Lyoret, la ville de Crêtombre m'a fait l'honneur de m'offrir le commandement de ses forces. Cette armée surpasse en nombre les osts des différents barons. Je suis compétente dans l'art de la guerre. Étrangère à ce pays, je désire que continuer ma route et ne suis donc point votre rivale. De ce fait, il me semble être la plus apte à diriger.

Le baron de Lyoret détourna les yeux. Les yeux de ce chevalier semblaient lire jusqu'aux de son âme. Il s'était senti... sale. Impressionné, il n'osait plus répliquer.

Cependant, son voisin, un colosse défiguré portant une armure de plates ornées de pointes se mit à grogner:

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une petite fille pour nous donner des ordres!

Artoria se tourna vers le soudard:

\- Messire Estienne de Vignonne, vous contestez mon commandement ?

Il s'esclaffa.

\- Sang dieu ! Pour sûr ! J'suis pas un marmot qui a encore les oreilles humides.

\- Vous pensez donc être meilleur combattant que moi ?

Le baron de Vignonne crachant par terre de manière méprisante:

\- Tu veux que je te le prouve, fillette !?

Le Roi des Chevaliers se leva et ouvrit la porte qui conduisait à la cour.

\- Après-vous, monseigneur.

* * *

Réunis autour des deux combattants, les barons retenaient leur souffle. Estienne de Vignonne était un butor atrabilaire que ses pairs craignaient. Cependant, il s'agissait aussi du meilleur combattant parmi eux. Une bonne moitié craignait de l'avoir à leur tête. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'un homme de guerre, la seule tactique qu'il connaissait était de foncer droit dans le tas... mais beaucoup, souvent les mêmes, appréhendaient tout autant sa défaite.

Le baron de Vignonne se tenait au bord du cercle de spectateur. Il levait un espadon d'ébonite qui se couvrait de flammèches, une arme magique d'un certain renom appelée "La Colérique".

Face au colosse en armure sombre, la jeune fille portait une arme de plate ordinaire. Toutefois son épée - qu'elle appelait Caliburn- devait être une arme d'un grand renom au vu des de sa garde et son pommeau d'or, comme les incrustations d'émaux bleus.

Contemplant son adversaire sans crainte, elle brandit la lame vers le ciel. Celle-ci s'illumina d'une lumière semblable à l'éclat du soleil:

\- Contemplez l'Épée Dorée des Victorieux!

Bien que le visage de Vignonne soit invisible derrière son heaume, il parut hésiter avant de se jeter en avant. En dépit de la sauvagerie de l'assaut, le baron savait fait montre de subtilité. Il se fendit d'un coup vertical mais tordit sa lame de manière vicieuse. Cependant, il en fallait bien plus pour perdre Artoria. Son instinct la prévint. Il y eut un jaillissement d'étincelles lorsque les deux lames se rencontrèrent.

Vignonne poussa, confiant dans sa force. Plutôt que de lutter - bien que son Cœur de Dragon lui permette de l'engager sur ce point- Artoria préféra vivement rompre, sautant de côté avec la grâce d'un chat. Emporté par son élan, le baron fit quelques pas en trébucha et se retourna pour attaquer derechef, enragé par son premier échec.

Gardant son épée plus près de lui, Vigonne changea de "jeu", utilisant des coups nécessitant moins d'ampleur. Visiblement, il était à présent méfiant, cherchant à jauger son adversaire.

Il y eut une série d'échanges rapides que l'œil eut de la peine à suivre. Les étincelles jaillirent en tout sens et lorsque les deux combattants rompirent, les barons furent surpris de voir qu'aucun n'était blessé. Toutefois... Vignonne soufflait comme un forgeron, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement. Tandis qu'en face de lui, le front d'Artoria Pendragon ne montrait pas une goutte de sueur.

Une nouvelle fois, Vignonne se rua en avant et Saber resta passive.

Les deux lames se heurtèrent avec violence, flammes et éclat doré luttant l'un contre l'autre. Estienne Vigonne utilisait toute sa force de brute pour briser la garde. Et Artoria se plia de côté tout en tordant Caliburn pour dévier l'espadon. Alors que adversaire trébuchait devant elle, son pied le frappa en plein estomac.

Le colosse chancela, se tenant le ventre. Malgré l'armure, l'homme avait eut les poumons vidés par le choc et tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Comme Artoria ne profitait pas de sa faiblesse, s'étant simplement remise en garde, le visage concentré, il revint vers elle à petit pas, très prudent.

Cette fois-ci, il était déterminé à utiliser toute sa science de l'escrime cette... "petite fille" ne pouvait plus être sous-estimée. Apparemment, il frappa une nouvelle fois comme une brute. Il s'agissait seulement d'une feinte appelée _fausse pointe_ ou _pointe courte__**,**_ une technique que Vignonne avait appris d'un maître d'arme impérial. Son espadon fila à l'horizontal, ciblant la tête. Le défenseur devait alors lever sa lame pour parer... et l'attaquant changeait la course de la lame pour frapper à la gorge. Il s'agissait d'un style nécessitant un rapide changement de position des mains sur l'espadon mais elle était presque imparable.

Une nouvelle fois, Artoria se contorsionna de côté et dévia la lame d'un simple revers. Son instinct de combat l'avait prévenue de l'attaque, lui permettant de contrer.

Vignonne resta bouche bée quelques instants et Saber bondit vers lui. Ce fut si rapide qu'il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste. Elle se contenta cependant de frapper sa lame avec assez de force pour l'arracher à ses mains.

Contente d'elle, la jeune femme recula.

\- Dois-je continuer la leçon d'escrime ou en avez-vous assez, messire ?

Furieux, humilié, le baron se jeta sur son arme. Puis, il leva l'épée au dessus de sa tête pour l'abattre de toute sa force.

Artoria s'effaça de côté et La Colérique s'enfonça profondément dans le dallage, projetant des morceaux de pierre à distance. Avant que Vignonne ne puisse relever la lame, Saber l'immobilisa sous son pied. Cette technique appelée _Coup du paysan_ était une de ses préférées lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affronter des brutes. Elle l'avait utilisée contre Diarmuid ua Duibhne au cours de la Quatrième Guerre du Graal(2), mais ce dernier l'avait aisément contrée.

Sacrant, insultant les Aedra et les Daedra, l'immense guerrier s'efforçait d'arracher La Colérique au sol, mais l'arme ne bougeait pas. Saber se contenta de poser Caliburn sur la gorge de son ennemi:

\- Dans un vrai combat, j'aurais fait sauter votre tête de vos épaules, monsieur de Vignonne.

\- Qui... qui êtes-vous ?

\- Le chevalier Artoria Pendragon, de l'ordre de la Rose, serviteur du roi Eadwyre de Ménévie. J'ai combattu des orques, des ogres, des liches et des vouivres. L'épée entre mes mains est Caliburn, l'Épée Dorée des Victorieux. Me reconnaissez-vous comme _Dux Bellorum_ (3) ?

Renonçant à récupérer son arme, le colosse se redressa:

\- J'ai perdu, l'honneur me contraint à l'accepter et à vous soutenir, chevalier...

Saber allait reprendre la parole, mais elle vit Gonderic de Bel-Amant fendre l'attroupement des barons. Le chevalier était à bout de souffle:

\- Dame Artoria, mon père est là... avec les débris de son ost. Le... tyran a attaqué mon domaine et prit le château comtal.

* * *

Le comte Thibaut de Bel-Amant avait le visage gris. Il regardait sans les voir les nombreux blessés et les enfants terrifiés qui avaient trouvé refuge dans le temple de Mara. Il contemplait ses souvenirs, les villages en feu ravagés par les brigands au service du tyran Atrum Galliasta. Le domaine le plus prospère du duché de Vérandia avait été ravagé par les torches, les adultes tués pour le goût de tuer, les enfants enlevés pour quelque but maléfique, les femmes... il ne valait mieux pas penser au sort des femmes.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour retarder l'ennemi mais ils étaient trop nombreux et les Chevaliers Noirs... chacun d'eux vaut deux de mes hommes! À la fin, il ne m'est resté d'autre choix que de défendre mon château. Ils ont construit des machines de siège comme des tours et des béliers pendant qu'ils matraquaient les remparts avec des mangonneaux et des trébuchets. Ils ont même envoyé des cadavres décomposés pour déclencher des épidémies.

Le comte secoua la tête, accablé par la suite de catastrophes qu'il venait de vivre:

\- J'ai laissé derrière moi des volontaires, des blessés et des malades... puis j'ai pris la fuite avec tous ceux que j'ai pu sauver.

Artoria Pendragon et Shiro l'avaient écouté la mine sombre, Rin réfléchissait. Ce fut elle qui s'exprima:

\- Rétrospectivement, il était évident qu'Atrum Galliasta ne pouvait rester les bras croisés devant la révolte. Il a très bien réagit, en fait, attaquant le plus fort de ses ennemis avant qu'il ne rejoigne la rébellion.

Thibaut de Bel-Amant grimaça:

\- Mon opinion même, jeune Magus. Même si ma fuite a permis de sauver les pauvres innocents qui avaient trouvé refuge dans mon château, je doute que les Chevaliers Noirs aient relâché leur proie. Ils doivent être à ma poursuite et arriverons d'ici peu.

\- Dans ce cas, il s'agit d'une occasion d'en terminer avec eux.

Tous se tournèrent vers Artoria qui venait de parler, elle arborait une expression décidée :

\- N'ayez crainte, j'ai un plan.

* * *

Les Chevaliers Noirs arrivèrent le lendemain. Selon le plan de bataille préparé par Saber, quelques paysans indiquèrent aux éclaireurs ennemis que les débris de l'armée du comte de Bel-Amant s'étaient abrités dans le Bois des Potences.

Ils ne prêtaient pas attention à l'oiseau qui planait au-dessus d'eux. Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'un familier créé par Rin. Son œil unique enregistrait tout. Grâce à un de ses gemmes spirituelles, la Magus projetait les images reçues à ses amis.

Il s'agissait d'un avantage indéniable de pouvoir espionner si aisément l'armée ennemie et Artoria en profitait pleinement.

Elle s'intéressait particulièrement aux Chevaliers Noirs. Leurs armures teintes de cette couleur ne révélait rien de leur apparence. Ils montraient de grands destriers bardés de tissu rouge et doré; Ils étaient tous armés d'une masse d'arme et d'un écu. Leur heaume ne portait aucun panache.

Les autres combattants se résumaient à un mélange d'archers levés d'office, certainement guère motivés et des brigands au visage masqués, portant des épées larges et de petits boucliers circulaires.

Les oliphants se mirent à sonner à l'ombre des bois. Artoria monta en selle et prit une longue lance que lui tendait un écuyer.

\- En avant !

Sur deux rangs, miliciens et paysans devants, chasseurs derrière, l'armée de Crêtombre se mit en marche. Sur les ailes se retrouvaient regroupé la petite cavalerie.

* * *

Le plan d'Artoria était simple. Il s'agissait tout simplement d'attirer les Chevaliers Noirs dans la forêt pour qu'ils affrontent les débris de l'armée du comte de Bel-Amant.

Sauf que profitant du couvert offert par les arbres, les troupes de Crêtombre et de l'Alliance des Barons s'étaient postés sur les deux ailes et se préparaient à refermer le piège.

Lorsqu'Artoria arriva assez prêt du champ de bataille pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait, elle fut contente de voir que son plan se déroulait sans anicroche. L'armée du Comte de Bel-Amant et celle du duc de Vérandia se faisaient face au milieu des arbres.

Bien sûr, les forêts et les feuillages rouges de l'automne masquaient en partie les combattants, mais les deux armées n'étaient pas encore au contact, se contentant d'échanger des flèches.

Comme son armée avançait, Saber discerna des mouvements parmi les bosquets. Des troupes changeaient de position. Ils venaient d'être découverts et le chef ennemi redirigeait une partie de ses troupes pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants. Au lieu de rester sur une posture défensive, il envoya même ces troupes en avant. Au son des trompettes et à la marche décidée de l'infanterie, il était visible qu'ils allaient charger.

\- Stop !

Son ordre fut répercuté de proche en proche et l'armée s'immobilisa. Des flèches commencèrent à tomber parmi les fantassins de la première ligne. Certains tombèrent, blessés ou tués. Déjà, Shiro - à la tête des archers- lançait la contre-attaque. Les traits de leurs propres sagittaires se concentraient sur les troupes qui avançaient vers eux et là aussi des soldats tombèrent.

Toutefois, comme le roulement du tonnerre, les Chevaliers Noirs dépassèrent l'infanterie pour charger. Le choc fut très violent, et les pertes immédiatement lourdes. L'élite de l'armée d'Atrum Galliasta méritait assurément sa réputation.

Juste devant Saber, une unité de ces féroces chevaliers - si toutefois on pouvait appeler ainsi des tortionnaires sans honneur- menaçaient d'envelopper l'aile gauche de son infanterie. Les cavaliers fracassaient les têtes à grand coup de masse, faisant tomber les miliciens pour que leurs montures les piétinent.

\- Avec moi ! Au pas !...

Arrivé à cinquante mètres, les chevaliers baissèrent leurs lances.

\- Chargez !

Les lances d'arçon maintenues à l'horizontale transpercèrent les poitrines des Chevaliers Noirs. Le choc suffit, à briser les rangs de l'ennemi, mais Artoria dégaina Caliburn. L'épée s'enflamma d'une lueur dorée. Se ruant au contact, elle brisa les heaumes et les boucliers, semant la mort autour d'elle.

Rompus, vaincus, terrifiés, les Chevaliers Noirs se débandèrent.

Toutefois, l'infanterie ennemie se trouvait maintenant au contact. Les brigands et les Chevaliers Noirs combattant à pied attaquaient les rangs de son armée. Saber agita son épée :

\- Reformez la ligne.

Faisant signe à ses chevaliers de la suivre, l'ancien roi de Bretagne, se posta sur le flanc de l'ennemi et les chargea.

* * *

\- _Trace On_.

Shiro matérialisa une flèche d'ébonite et l'encocha sur le grand arc noir qu'il utilisait. Envoyé avec une force impensable, le trait traversa une large partie du champ de bataille avant de transpercer un grand soudard en armure orné qui commandait un groupe d'officiers sur l'arrière de la formation ennemie.

\- _Trace On_.

Le trait suivant frappa un porteur de bannière qui s'effondra, laissant tomber l'étendard frappé du serpent de mer d'Atrum Gallastra.

Shiro ne se contentait pas de tuer à chaque tir, il visait toujours les seigneurs ennemis, les porte-drapeaux et tous les autres champions adverses.

À se côtés se trouvait Rin. Concentrée, elle suivait l'affrontement grâce à son familier. Soudain, elle sursauta et appela son voisin :

\- Shiro, des Chevaliers Noirs viennent sur nous.

En effet, il s'agissait des cavaliers ennemis repoussés par Artoria. Mis en déroute, ils s'étaient repliés avant de reprendre leur calme. Après avoir observé la bataille, ils avaient trouvé un endroit qu'ils pensaient vulnérable à leur attaque... les archers qui entouraient les deux Japonais réincarnés.

Laissant son arc se dissoudre en particules bleutées, le jeune rouquin traça Kanshou et Bakuya avant de se poster à l'extérieur des rangs des archers.

Les Chevaliers Noirs surgirent des bois, une trentaine d'hommes en armures lourdes, portant des masses et des boucliers ornés de blasons. Leurs destriers se paraient de têtières d'acier et de bardes de tissu.

Shiro se concentra :

\- _I'm the bone of my sword._

Autour de lui, l'air craqua d'énergie encore mal maîtrisée. Des arcs électriques fulguraient, dessinant des formes... qui se matérialisèrent : une dizaine d'épées. Elles filèrent vers les cavaliers ennemis et traversèrent leurs rangs dans une grande éclaboussure de sang, le hennissement des chevaux et les corps projetés à terre...

Une dizaine de chevaliers avaient dépassé le carnage et continuaient à filer vers eux. Sauf que...

Rin Tohsaka tira deux runes de sa poche et les jeta sur le sol :

\- _Tiwaz... Hayalaz_ !

La première rune voulait dire "force non contrôlée" et la seconde "force de la nature". Le vent se mit à tourbillonner autour de plusieurs chevaliers et les arracha au sol pour les relâcher en altitude... chevaux compris.

Le carnage qui venait de s'abattre sur leurs rangs déjà éclaircis aurait suffis à les faire douter d'avoir vraiment frappé au bon endroit. Le pire restait à venir... le son d'un cor sonna sur leur droite révélant des chevaliers qui chargeaient, conduits par Artoria Pendragon.

Le Roi des Chevaliers se jeta dans la mêlée comme le ferait un dragon. Caliburn frappait de tous côtés faisant sauter des têtes et coupant des ennemis en deux. En quelques instants, ce fut la déroute.

* * *

Artoria Pendragon poursuivait les ennemis en fuite, toutefois, voyant une troupe ennemie sur leur droite, elle cria:

\- Avec moi !

Les destriers des chevaliers ne la quittèrent tandis qu'elle se jetait sur les brigands. Ils étaient au moins trois fois plus nombreux que les preux qui les attaquaient, pourtant le combat fut décidé en quelques minutes.

Aucun ennemi ne pouvait s'approcher de Saber et survivre. Sa lame drapée d'or brisait les épées ternes de ses ennemis, fracassaient leurs boucliers, tuaient et mutilaient. Habitués à piller des villageois terrifiés, les bandits découvraient à leur tour l'impuissance. Ils s'enfuirent en tout sens et Saber les pourchassa, piétinant et massacrant impitoyablement les fuyards.

Un ennemi qui survit est un ennemi qui cherchera à se venger.

Un ennemi mort nourrit les corbeaux.

Elle était née à une époque dure et s'acclimatait très bien aux incessantes guerres de Haute-Roche.

Alors que ses hommes poussaient devant eux quelques bandits qui s'étaient rendus, Artoria regarda la bataille autour d'elle, cherchant où intervenir.

Néanmoins, partout la même vision l'accueillit. Les troupes d'Atrum Galliasta avait rompus leurs rangs et fuyaient éperdues, poursuivis par les vainqueurs qui se rabattaient sur eux sur trois côtés.

Saber sourit.

La bataille était victorieuse.

* * *

Shiro regarda Saber revenir vers eux. Elle était couverte de sang. La main qui tenait Caliburn était rouge jusqu'au coude, tandis des projections écarlates marquaient son armure et son visage.

Le jeune japonais ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il était toujours aussi horrifié de la voir ainsi. Même s'il savait qu'il s'agissait du sang d'un autre, Shiro trouvait toujours aussi contre-nature qu'une aussi belle fille ait passé sa vie à aller d'un champ de bataille à un autre.

\- Tu arrives à temps, Rin veut te montrer quelque chose.

Intriguée, Artoria sauta au bas de son cheval et s'approcha de la Magus. Cette dernière avait retiré le heaume de plusieurs Chevaliers Noirs. Les visages étaient ceux de brutes, les joues envahies de barbes, le front bas. Des humains, mais comme s'ils avaient rebroussés le chemin de l'évolution pour retrouver l'apparence des hommes-singes de l'âge de pierre.

\- Tu as déjà vu des gens comme ça, demanda Rin.

\- Oui, pendant le siège de Refuge. les barbares qui ont ouvert le pont-levis... ils avaient la même apparence.

Les trois jeunes gens frissonnèrent avec ensemble, comprenant qu'ils faisaient une de fois de plus face à une malédiction d'Angra Mainyu.

* * *

(1) Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai pas inventé cette histoire. Il s'agit d'un conte populaire où Arthur déguisé en femme aurait été reconnu dans une fête de village par Hueil. Je me suis contenté de modifier un peu les motivations d'Artoria (l'Arthur du conte populaire était juste en colère d'avoir été moqué pour s'être habillé en femme). Hueil est un personnage historique, c'est le père de saint Gildas (ou Gildas le Sage, auteur du _De Exidio Britanniae_, un des rares textes de l'époque parvenu jusqu'à nous) et le fait qu'il ait été tué par Arthur est justement attesté par la _Vita Gildae_ de Caradoc de Llancarfan. La bataille de la forêt de Kellydon est mentionnée dans l'_Historia Brittonum_, une des plus anciennes sources sur Arthur puisque le texte a probablement été écris une centaine d'années après les faits par Rhun fils du roi Urien de Rhegged... Ironie de l'histoire, Urien de Rhegged a été intégré au cycle arthurien sous le nom d'Urbain, où il est le père d'Yvain, le chevalier au lion.

(2) Second combat contre le Lancer de fate/Zero. Saber l'utilise aussi au cours du seul affrontement contre Berserker dans Unilimited Blade Work.

(3) Chef de guerre.


	19. Chapitre 19 Le Château du Tyran (1)

**Le Château du Tyran**

**(Première Partie)**

* * *

Haute-Roche, le royaume des Brétons ne portait pas ce nom sans raison, il était purement descriptif. Il s'agissait d'une contrée essentiellement montagneuse. En parcourant ce pays d'est en ouest, on traverserait trois plissements majeurs. En venant de Bordeciel, le pays des Nordiques, il faudrait d'abord franchir les Monts Druadach peuplés par les féroces Crevassais. Ensuite, le voyageur devrait gravir la plus importante chaîne du pays, les Monts Wrothgar, la contrée d'origine des Orques. La plupart des guides géographiques s'arrêtaient là, oubliant les Pics de Morteroche. Il était vrai qu'il ne s'agissait ni des chaînes les plus étendues, ni des plus élevés de la contrée. Les Pics de Morteroche coupaient en deux la région de Fendretour. Ils jouaient donc un rôle stratégique, formant une barrière naturelle entre le duché de Vérandia et ses peu amicaux voisins, le royaume de Taillemont et le duché de Boralis.

Dans la plaine de Vérandia, l'automne continuait et les arbres se paraient des rousses couleurs de cette saison. Toutefois, les Pics de Morteroche ne jouissaient pas d'un climat aussi clément. Partout ce n'était qu'un paysage blanc. Les légions des conifères qui montaient à l'assaut des pentes se drapaient dans un manteau de Nive qui s'élevait jusqu'aux bas nuages. Les flocons tombaient sans discontinuer au milieu des mugissements du vent qui s'engouffrait dans les vallées, faisant tomber les températures toujours plus bas et sculptant les ruisseaux d'une dentelle de glace.

* * *

Au premier regard, le monstre ressemblait à un gorille... si tant est qu'il y ait des gorilles aux poils blancs. Sautant sur place, en agitant ses immenses bras ou en se frappant la poitrine, il se livrait à une pantomime menaçante, découvrant une dentition de carnassier.

Toutefois, des pointes cornées saillaient de ses épaules. De plus, la créature avait un troisième œil au milieu du front... un troll des glaces.

\- Shiro, rappelle-toi, la graisse du troll le protège des armes et il régénère. Par contre, il est vulnérable au feu.

La voix d'Artoria était déchirée par le hurlement de la tempête, mais le forgeron aux yeux d'ambre acquiesça :

\- Trace On !

L'arme qui apparut entre ses mains n'était pas un Noble Phantasm, tout au plus aurait-on pu la qualifier de Mystical Code si elle avait été d'origine terrestre. Toutefois, il s'agissait d'une addition relativement récente à la collection de Shiro Emiya. Il avait découverte cette épée à deux mains nibénienne dans l'arsenal de la caserne de la Légion à la Cité Impériale. Elle s'appelait : Blue Fire Claymore...

La couleur d'une flamme reflète sa température. Une flamme bleue comme celle qui donnait son nom à cette épée s'élevait à plus de 1200° C.

Shiro se rua en avant et le troll leva ses deux bras frappant d'un côté, puis de l'autre en un mouvement de balancier. Mais ses coups se refermèrent sur le vide. Le jeune Japonais avait bondit de côté et... la claymore s'abattit en un coup terrible, tranchant le bras du monstre anthropophage.

L'humanoïde hurla et recula, considérant Shiro de ses yeux entièrement noirs... Déjà, le forgeron bondissait. La lame s'enfonça dans la poitrine du Troll, alors même que Shiro pivotait vivement sur une hanche et décochait un coup de pied pour dégager son arme.

Le troll des neiges s'effondra à genoux, grièvement blessé... et incapable de régénérer parce que le feu brûlait autour de la plaie. Son adversaire ne lui laissa pas le temps de se ressaisir. La lame décrivit un arc de cercle parfait, s'enfonçant profondément dans l'épaule pour ne s'arrêter qu'au milieu de la poitrine.

\- Bravo Shiro !

Artoria sourit, légitimement fière des progrès de son élève. Les trolls étaient des monstres puissants, presque impossible à tuer les armes à la main du fait de leurs capacités de régénération et de leur résistance aux coups. Toutefois, il n'y avait pas eu combat mais bien exécution.

Tandis que Saber souriait à son petit-ami, Rin levait les yeux au ciel. En dépit des vêtements de fourrure qui la transformait en une sorte de gros matelas, elle tremblait de froid :

\- Félicitation... hourra... une nouvelle victoire pour le graaaaand guerrier Shiro Emiya ! Cependant, si on reste là, nous allons tous mourir. La tempête souffle de plus en plus fort. Il nous faut trouver un abri avant la nuit ou nous n'y survivrons pas.

À ses côtés, Gonderic de Bel-Amant s'inclina en avant :

\- Ironie mise à part, votre amie a raison, dame Artoria.

Aidé par Blaise, l'écuyer du chevalier, Shiro venait de remonter en selle après avoir laissé son épée se dissiper en papillons bleutés de _prana_. Il renforça ses yeux, parcourant les bourrasques de neige qui dévoraient le paysage, le transformant en tableau mouvant.

\- Il y a de la lumière dans cette direction.

Péniblement, les cinq jeunes gens se remirent en route. La neige montait à présent au-dessus des antérieurs des chevaux et ceux-ci peinaient pour avancer. Toutefois, la lumière d'un foyer perçait parmi les tourbillons de vent hurlant qui faisaient claquer leurs manteaux et accrochaient des flocons à leurs cils.

Ils s'approchaient de la paroi latérale du canyon rocheux entre deux montagnes. Les rochers qui formaient la paroi ne leur apparaissaient que comme des formes sombres aux contours effacées. Pourtant, une lumière montait parmi eux... le vacillement d'une flamme.

Un foyer entouré de pierres avait été installé dans une caverne, un vieil homme en robe blanche l'entretenait. Sans lever les yeux vers les arrivants, il leur adressa la parole:

\- Bonsoir voyageur, vous devez vous être égaré. Il n'y a rien à l'extrémité de cette route, si ce n'est le château de Morteroche. Entrez, entrez, je n'ai rien à vous offrir que la chaleur de mon feu, mais vous serez bien mieux qu'à l'extérieur.

Descendue au bas de sa monture, Saber s'inclina :

\- Je vous remercie, noble vieillard. Votre hospitalité est plus que goûtée au vu de la tempête qui se déchaîne.

\- C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Tandis que les jeunes gens tiraient leurs montures à l'abri, le hurlement d'un loup monta dans la nuit. Artoria se rapprocha du foyer. Le vieillard n'avait pas un instant cessé d'en fixer les flammes. Son attitude avait quelque chose d'étrange. Le Roi des Chevaliers ne sentait pas de menace, néanmoins elle avait appris la prudence.

\- Dites-moi, noble vieillard, vous ne ressemblez aucunement à un naturel de ces montagnes. Votre robe semble être celle d'un ordre de magicien. Quel étrange concourt de circonstances fait que vous vous retrouviez à passer la nuit dans cette grotte ?

\- Voilà une question à laquelle je répondrais fort volontiers, gente damoiselle. Mon nom importe peux, mais j'étais jusqu'à récemment le précepteur des enfants du duc Dunoryan. Toutefois, je me suis disputé avec son frère Atrum... un personnage arrogant, cruel et détestable... Craignant que ce vil serpent ne me fasse assassiner, j'ai pris la fuite et je me suis égaré dans la tempête.

Saber sentit son trouble augmenter. " Récemment" ? Le duc Dunoryan était mort il y a dix ans de cela! La rumeur voulait qu'il ait été assassiné, en même temps que sa femme et ses trois enfants. Le coupable désigné de ce forfait n'était autre qu'Atrum Galliasta, son frère... et réincarnation du Master originel de Caster au début de la Cinquième Guerre du Graal de Fuyuki.

Prudemment, Artoria acquiesça :

\- Monsieur, je crois que vous avez bien fait de fuir le château. Atrum Galliasta ne serait pas à un crime près. Pour tout vous dire, nous sommes sur cette route pour rendre justice, au nom de toutes les victimes de ce triste sire.

Sans relever les yeux des flammes, le digne vieillard hocha la tête :

\- Je vous souhaite de réussir. Pour vous aider, je vais vous donner le contenu de la cassette que j'ai sauvé au cours de ma fuite. Mais pour l'heure dormez, je vais veiller... nul ne vous dérangera.

\- Et vous même, n'avez-vous pas sommeil ?

\- Je ne pourrais dormir qu'à la mort d'Atrum Galliasta. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je rêve de ses Chiens de la Mort. Ils surgissent dans la grotte et m'égorgent de leurs crocs glacés...

Tout autour d'Artoria, la pièce se mit à tourner et la jeune femme lutta pour garder conscience. Ses amis, pris par surprise, n'eurent pas le temps de mobiliser leurs forces.

Magie !

Comprenant que le sommeil qui s'abattait sur elle n'avait rien de naturel, Saber mobilisa la puissance de son Coeur de Dragon. **Mana Burt**. Le flot d'énergie balaya le sortilège. Elle voulut tirer son épée, mais baissa le bras... à la place du vieillard il n'y avait plus qu'un squelette enveloppé dans une robe en lambeaux.

Les autres dormirent jusqu'au levé du soleil, veillé par l'éclat surnaturel du feu de camp du vieillard. Au matin, les flammes magiques s'éteignirent d'un coup.

* * *

Shiro s'approcha du squelette et se concentra pour utiliser Structural Analysis. C'était la première fois qu'il se servait de ce Magecraft sur une dépouille humaine et... il avala sa salive... ce n'était pas très agréable:

\- Il est mort il y a un peu plus de dix ans de cela... tué par des chiens de guerre... des molosses mort-vivants nimbés d'une aura noire et aux yeux brûlants comme des brandons.

Shiro se pencha et prit la clef que le squelette portait pendu à son cou par un lacet. Un coffret aux charnières rouillées se trouvait à côté de la dépouille. Le forgeron fit jouer la serrure sans difficulté, découvrant plusieurs fioles étiquetées. Il y avait des potions de soins et d'autres utilitaires. Il confia le tout à Rin, certainement la plus à même d'en tirer profit.

Gonderic avait un peu pâli :

\- Nous avons passé la nuit entière aux côtés d'un fantôme.

\- Non, sire Gonderic, nous avons passé la nuit entière sous la protection d'un infortuné qui pourra enfin connaître le sommeil de la mort lorsque l'on aura vengé son assassinat.

La répartie de Shiro fit tressaillir le chevalier qui rougit et marmonna de vagues excuses. Mais le forgeron ne s'en préoccupa pas. Traçant une pelle et une pioche, il s'employa à creuser une tombe.

* * *

Le château de Morteroche faisait figure de place-forte inexpugnable.

À proprement parler, ce castel n'avait rien de très impressionnant. Il s'agissait d'une forteresse carrée avec une tour à chaque angle, selon un plan vieillot. Deux des beffrois étaient même d'archaïques tours carrées. Quant aux murailles, elles n'étaient guères épaisses.

Toutefois, il n'avait guère besoin de plus, la nature avait plus fait pour fortifier Morteroche que la main humaine. Aucune armée ne pouvait traverser les montagnes, encore moins après les premières neiges. Une troupe qui s'y serait risqué aurait du passer par des défilés où il aurait été aisé de l'ensevelir sous des avalanches.

Après des jours à se faire harceler, les survivants se seraient trouvés à l'extrémité d'une ancienne vallée glaciaire. Sur trois côtés, de hautes falaises impossibles à escalader. La seule route traversait cette déchirure triangulaire jusqu'aux portes du castel sauf que... juste avant celles-ci, une large crevasse coupait le chemin. On ne pouvait la traverser que par un pont étroit.

Saber ouvrait la marche serrant dans sa main une version tracée de Caliburn.

Elle s'immobilisa en proie à un vague malaise. Tandis qu'elle levait une main pour que ses compagnons s'arrêtent, son regard parcourait le paysage d'une beauté sévère. Roche et neige... neige et roche... il n'y avait rien qui puisse ainsi les mettre en danger. Pourtant, il lui semblait entendre une sorte de sonnette d'alarme.

Shiro la rejoignit. Le jeune homme renforça ses yeux pour chercher ce qui avait attiré l'attention de son amie. Le renforcement est un _Magecraft_ élémentaire. Il s'agit souvent de la première technique apprise aux enfants dans les familles de Magi de la Terre. C'est aussi une des plus difficiles à expliquer. Le renforcement amplifie une qualité. En fait, il s'agit de combler les vides dans la matière avec du _prana_ de manière à renforcer (d'où le nom) certaines de ses qualités. On peut ainsi améliorer la dureté d'un objet ou rendre la nourriture plus calorique.

Renforcer la vue, c'est rendre la vue plus efficace. Ainsi, à deux kilomètres de distance, Shiro pouvait compter les clous sur un pont de bois ou...

Le Magus aux cheveux roux poussa un cri de surprise et désigna l'étroit pont de pierre qui enjambait la faille :

\- Il n'y a pas de neige sur le pont !

... ou compter les flocons lorsqu'il y en avait.

Rin s'approcha à son tour :

\- C'est exact, le paysage est couvert de neige des deux côtés de la faille, mais le pont lui-même est aussi net que s'il venait d'être récemment balayé. Et bien entendu, aucune trace de pas qui trahisse le passage des dits balayeurs.

La Magus coiffée de couettes s'approcha du plus proche pilier et tendit la main... pour la voir traverser la pierre.

\- Charmant! Ce n'est pas un pont... mais une illusion jetée par un** sadique**!

Ayant crié le dernier mot en direction du château, elle croisa les bras d'un air boudeur. Shirou s'approcha de la faille pour jeter un coup d'œil en contrebas.

\- Tomber dans le gouffre n'aurait pas été la fin de nos ennuis... il y a des Chiens de la Mort au fond.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Blaise avait longé la faille en direction de son point le plus étroit.

\- Dame Artoria, venez voir.

Intriguée, le Roi des Chevaliers suivit l'écuyer, il se tenait près de la paroi. En s'approchant, elle fronça les sourcils puis se livra à une étrange "danse" qui surprit ses amis, s'éloignant, s'approchant... puis décrivant un arc de cercle sans cesser de fixer un point.

Rin et Shiro échangèrent des regards médusés avant que le forgeron n'appelle Saber. Celle-ci se rapprocha d'eux puis se retourna vers la paroi :

\- On ne voit absolument rien d'ici, incroyable.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- La paroi est une falaise continue, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui...

\- Blaise ?

L'écuyer montra un point devant eux :

\- C'est un trompe-l'œil, madame. Entre cette partie de la paroi et celle-ci, il y a un décrochement. Il en part une rampe qui suit la fissure que l'on voit là, elle grimpe jusque là, puis redescends ici, de l'autre côté de la faille.

Gonderic s'était à son tour approché.

\- Bon, dans ce cas nous savons comment franchir l'obstacle.

\- Un instant.

Tous dévisagèrent Saber. Elle réfléchissait, puis secoua la tête :

\- Non, on va faire autrement. Notre ennemi a probablement piégé le passage. Shiro, comment fais-tu pour tracer un Noble Phantasm ? Tu as besoin de l'avoir analysé, oui ?

Le forgeron aux yeux d'ambre fixa étrangement son amie, surpris par l'apparent changement de sujet:

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Elle leva la copie de l'Épée de la Sélection:

\- Pourtant, tu n'as jamais vu Caliburn.

\- Oh, c'est parce que j'ai eu accès à ta mémoire pendant la Guerre du Graal. Cette lame est étroitement liée à ton identité, après tout...

Saber se tourna vers Rin:

\- Rin si je pense fortement à quelque chose, tu peux le tirer de mon esprit et le transmettre à Shiro?

La Magus parut interloquée et se frotta le menton quelques instants avant de tirer une petite gemme spirituelle de sa bourse.

\- Oui... je peux le faire.

\- Très bien, commençons, alors.

* * *

Shiro se détendit comme Tohsaka le lui demandait. Se concentrant, cette dernière avait placé une gemme spirituelle au milieu d'un petit cercle magique. Elle avait d'abord demandé à Saber de s'y tenir, à présent le rouquin l'avait remplacé.

Soudain des images se formèrent dans son esprit. Un homme... un chevalier... Shiro savait ne l'avoir jamais rencontré, pourtant il le reconnut. Il s'appelait Osla. C'était un de ses compagnons de jeunesse... non, un des compagnons d'Artoria... La sensation de partager les souvenirs de Saber lui faisait quelque peu perdre le sens des réalités. La vision se focalisa sur le poignard court et large qu'il portait à la ceinture dans un fourreau de bois et de cuir. L'arme avait un nom: **Gyllellfawr**.

Shiro porta la main à sa tempe en grimaçant. Il ressentait un mal de tête soudain et une envie de vomir... il ne s'agissait pas d'un malaise ordinaire. Sa capacité à enregistrer un Noble Phantasm lui occasionnait souvent des déboires de ce genre.

Cependant, les souvenirs d'Artoria continuaient. Par ses yeux, il vit Osla s'approcher d'une rivière tumultueuse, tenant son poignard en main. Arrivé à l'endroit le plus étroit, il jeta l'arme en criant :

\- **Gyllellfawr!**

Et l'arme se métamorphosa en... pont !

Un colosse en armure de plates s'approcha de Saber. Comme il ne portait pas de heaume, Shiro put détailler son visage ovale et les cheveux blonds en désordre qui le coiffait. Un bel homme, mais son expression lui rappela un peu Gilgamesh. Les yeux étaient durs, la moue méprisante. Il s'appelait... Kay. Le nom emplissait la mémoire d'Artoria, mêlé à un canevas de sentiments contradictoires... amour d'une sœur pour son frère ainé, irritation du souverain envers un féal indocile. Kay, le nom était évidemment familier à Shiro, il s'agissait du frère de lait du roi Arthur, également chevalier de la Table Ronde et sénéchal de Camelot.

Kay partit d'un vaste éclat de rire qui lui parut forcé :

\- Avec ça on a un pont suffisant pour l'armée des trois îles de Bretagne, des trois îles adjacentes et tout leur butin ! Dommage que ce grand couteau soit la seule utilité de ce fils de chien d'Osla. Parce que c'est pas bien utile au combat... n'est-ce pas Osla le lâche ?

Avant que la vision ne se dissipe, Shiro vit encore l'expression de haine pure sur le visage d'Osla. Haletant, le Magus déglutit et s'efforça de respirer à coups réguliers et lents. Ses yeux se relevèrent sur Artoria qui le regardait avec une expression inquiète :

\- Tu vas bien ?

Il eut un pâle sourire:

\- Dans des moments comme ça, je regrette de t'avoir rendu Avalon. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un Noble Phantasm très puissant et je sens que son schéma s'est ajouté aux autres. Seulement, il faut que je me repose un peu. Le premier _Tracing_ est toujours le plus difficile.

Saber acquiesça et le silence s'établit entre eux... pendant un certain temps, puis Shiro se tourna vers elle. La jeune femme avait une expression triste, semblant plongée dans ses souvenirs.

\- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'Osla.

\- Encore un de mes compagnons de jeunesse, lui au moins est resté longtemps avec moi. Il a connu Camelot et la Table Ronde.

La manière dont elle disait cela fêla le cœur de Shiro:

\- Mais il n'est pas resté jusqu'à la fin, ajouta-t-il doucement.

Artoria eut un pâle sourire:

\- Il a fini par se retourner contre moi (1)... comme beaucoup d'autres et je l'ai tué.

* * *

Shiro s'approcha de la faille. Il prit une profonde inspiration et expira tout aussi profondément :

_I'm the bone of my sword_

_Steel is my body and fire is my blood_

Les deux versets de son incantation firent son effet. Alors qu'il tendait la main, les circuits Magiques de ses deux bras se mirent à pulser. Devant ses doigts, une forme bleutée apparut au milieu de décharges d'électricité. Lentement, la figure se densifia, passant du statut de mirage lumineux à celui d'un large coutelas dans un étui rouge.

Critique, Shiro examina l'arme qu'il venait d'empoigner, la trouvant exactement semblable à celle qu'il avait vue dans les souvenirs d'Artoria.

Il s'approcha de la faille et y jeta le coutelas :

\- **Gyllellfawr!**

Réagissant à son nom, le Noble Phantasm se transforma en pont. Shiro secoua la tête, incrédule. Tout de même, il existait des Artefacts complètement idiots... "Je veux un Noble Phantasm qui se transforme en pont". Il se gratta la tête... oui, pourquoi pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas plus stupide que Prydwen, le bouclier d'Artoria qui servait également de planche de surf.

Une certaine Magus à couette passa devant lui :

\- Bon, il est temps de rendre visite au tyran de Vérandia.

Suivant Rin, Shiro s'engagea sur l'étrange pont. Tout de même quel forgeron ou Magus avait pu construire des Nobles Phantasms aussi idiots... Zelrecht faisait-il des Nobles Phantasms ? Il faudra qu'il demande à Tohsaka.

* * *

Peut-on attaquer un château fort à cinq ?

Normalement la question serait absurde, mais les cinq qui faisaient face aux défenseurs n'étaient pas des individus ordinaires.

Le passage d'entrée n'avait rien de très attrayant. Il s'agissait d'une pente raide montant de la poterne d'entrée à une herse qui donnait accès à la cour intérieure. Ils avaient franchis la première porte - grande ouverte- sans aucun signe des gardes du château. Toutefois, alors qu'ils se trouvaient à mi-pente, les herses aux deux extrémités du passage étaient retombées en un lourd fracas. Depuis, des carreaux d'arbalètes filaient des meurtrières dans les deux parois, tandis que des rochers leur étaient lâchés depuis la corniche.

Comme un nouveau bloc de pierre leur tombait dessus, Gonderic de Bel-Amant se redressa pour s'interposer, bouclier levé. Le roc heurta l'égide... et se désintégra, alors qu'un cri de douleur révélait la fin de l'assaillant.

Depuis sa rencontre avec le Chevalier-Miroir (2), Bel-Amant portait son armure. Or, l'armure du Chevalier-Miroir était un Noble Phantasm de rang A ! Son pouvoir était de renvoyer les attaques dirigées contre lui (3).

Artoria se redressa, inquiète... et manqua de peu d'être traversée par un carreau d'arbalète qui vint se briser à sa droite.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça, rugit Shiro, furieux et rétrospectivement terrorisé d'avoir vu la mort frôler son aimée.

Il tendit la main en avant :

\- Trace On !

L'épée qui apparut ressemblait de manière frappante à Caliburn. Sa forme, sa garde en croissant et sa taille étaient identiques au point que l'on pourrait les croire sorties du même moule. Néanmoins, Caliburn étaient une épée de sacre incrustée d'or et de pâte de verre bleue. Alors que celle-ci était bien plus sobrement décorée.

Il s'agissait de "Gram : l'Aube de la Ruine", également appelée "l'Épée du Soleil".

Elle fut tirée du tronc d'Yggdrasil, l'arbre portant les huit mondes de la mythologie scandinave par Sigmund, le père du légendaire Sigurd, le tueur du dragon Fafnir.

\- **Bölverk Gram...**

Des arcs électriques se mirent à craquer frappant le sol autour du forgeron aux yeux d'ambre. Puis, un cercle de lumière verte se forma autour de l'épée et des dagues de jet s'y matérialisèrent... avant de filer vers la tour défendant la poterne d'entrée.

Gram fut à son tour projetée en avant dans un faisceau de lumière verte. La lame se planta au milieu de l'anneau de couteaux de lancer et Shiro bondit, posant une main sur le pommeau de l'Aube de la Ruine:

-... **Heaven Wheel of Destruction !**

Le héros aux yeux d'ambre n'eut que le temps de se reculer avant qu'une réaction en chaîne incontrôlable ne se mette en branle. Un geyser de lumière verte s'éleva vers le ciel, aveuglant tous ceux qui regardaient dans sa direction. La tour, éventrée, se désintégra, projetant des monceaux de débris dans toutes les directions.

L'explosion n'équivalait qu'à un Noble Phantasm anti-forteresse de rang B+, mais cela avait largement suffi pour éventrer le château. Un bon quart gisait au sol, écroulé, réduit à un amas de décombres fumants!

Même Saber parut impressionnée, secouant la tête, elle se pencha sur Shiro pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

\- Crâneur.

Le rouquin, embarrassé, se massa la nuque en riant de manière peu naturelle.

Son amie considéra un instant ce qui restait du dispositif défensif. Escalader les ruines instables paraissait inutilement dangereux.

\- Je vais nous frayer un chemin.

Reculant un pied et levant son épée, pointe dirigée vers le mur, Artoria ferma un instant les yeux puis les rouvrit en clamant:

\- **Sword of Selection, grant me power! Cleave the Wicked !**

L'arme se mit à rayonner d'une aura dorée. La pointe ressemblait à présent à une étoile brillante de toutes les lumières du spectre.

-**Caliburn !**

Un éblouissant faisceau doré percuta le rempart. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne sembla absolument pas affecté, puis des étincelles d'or apparurent entre les pierres... avant qu'une succession d'explosions ne démantèle un pan de l'ouvrage.

Une panique complète avait saisis les défenseurs survivants et Saber se retourna en souriant vers Shiro. Gonderic et Blaise les regardaient, stupéfiés par la puissance de ces deux guerriers... contrairement à Rin. Une main sur le visage, dans la pose classique du "facepalm", elle secouait la tête :

\- Quand vous aurez fini de jouer à qui pisse le plus loin, on pourra continuer notre avance ?

* * *

Atrum Galliasta était un Magus qui s'était spécialisé dans un _Magecraft_ appelé _Primordial Cursing Technique_. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se soit rallié à Angra Mainyu, l'incarnation de toutes les malédictions pesant sur les hommes. L'un et l'autre ne reculaient pas devant le meurtre pour arriver à leurs fins et ne voyaient dans la mort de millions d'innocents que comme une statistique de bas de page dans l'accomplissement de leurs plans.

Malgré la révolte de ses féaux et de ses villes, l'écrasement de son armée, le tyran de Vérandia avait gardé foi en lui-même, persuadé de sa supériorité intrinsèque face aux "vermisseaux" (c'est à dire tout le monde sauf lui). Surtout, il était confiant dans le caractère imprenable de Morteroche.

Il avait suffit de quelques minutes pour que son assurance s'évapore.

Assis entre deux tapisseries représentant des démons, le duc Atrum crispait ses poings sur les accoudoirs de son trône. Son cri de rage lui valut un regard inquiet des deux femmes superbes et peu vêtues qui étaient lovées à ses pieds.

Le Magus regardait un miroir de verre noir qui reflétait une vue de dessus de son château. Les intrus affrontaient un de ses monstres familiers, un poulpe de boue qui avait utilisé son pouvoir de contrôle de la terre pour transformer la cour intérieure en une fondrière et limiter les mouvements des envahisseurs... sauf que la créature aux multiples tentacules venait de s'effondrer, taillée en pièces.

Le duc Atrum fit glisser le miroir de manière à refléter le rempart est. Les cadavres décomposés d'assaillants tués lors d'une précédente tentative pour l'éliminer pourrissaient là. Il se concentra. Une spirale de lumière bleutée enveloppa chaque dépouille... ils se redressèrent, empoignant leurs arcs.

Le tyran n'espérait pas que les morts-vivants arrêtent les assassins venus le tuer, mais ils pouvaient lui donner un répit qu'il pouvait mettre à profit.

Il gagna le centre de la salle du trône, traçant rapidement un cercle magique avec des craies de couleur. Certes, sa spécialité était les malédictions... mais il connaissait également des rituels de contrôle du climat. Le _Formalcraft _ne pouvait pas être directement utilisé sur Nirn parce que les esprits gouvernant les heures et les saisons étaient différents. Seulement, il en fallait plus pour retenir Atrum Galliasta.

Fixant le miroir noir, il énonça une formule qu'il avait péniblement créée après plusieurs années d'expérimentation. Fier de lui, il se mit à rire:

\- Bouffons, goûtez au pouvoir d'un Magus issu d'une grande lignée!

Il pouvait voir la foudre s'abattre encore et encore sur la cour, dans un déploiement impressionnant de pouvoir... SON pouvoir.

Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge... Au centre d'un cercle d'épée crépitant d'électricité, un rouquin se redressait.

\- Des... paratonnerres ?!

L'étrange rouquin capable de matérialiser des épées avait utilisé un tour de science élémentaire pour neutraliser son rituel de contrôle du climat. Atrum aurait été encore plus humilié s'il avait pu entendre Tohsaka qualifier son attaque de " Magecraft de troisième ordre".

Voyant les cinq vermines qui osaient le défier ce diriger vers le bâtiment où il se trouvait, Atrum arracha le miroir noir à son cadre et se replia par un passage secret. Après tout, la prudence était la meilleure part du courage... n'est ce pas ?

* * *

Artoria para l'attaque du démon de feu et riposta. Le monstre ressemblait à une sorte de grand lézard bipède et cornu. Ses pieds étaient remplacés par des sabots faits de feu qui laissaient des marques ardentes. Dans sa main droite, il tenait une sorte de hache avec laquelle il tentait de tuer Saber.

Comme elle ripostait, le repoussant grâce à sa force puisée dans son cœur de dragon. Il souffla du feu par ses naseaux... La jeune femme réussit cependant à sauter de côté pour éviter l'attaque.

\- _Eisblitz_!

Heureusement, Saber n'était pas seule contre ce démon. L'éclair de glace envoyé par Rin couvrit de glace le dos et le bras gauche du monstre. Il hurla alors si on l'avait aspergé d'acide. Le Roi des Chevaliers fit un bond de côté pour se trouver dans l'angle mort du bras paralysée et tourbillonna sur elle-même... chargeant Caliburn d'énergie. La lame, devenue éblouissante de lumière dorée, trancha sans peine le monstre en deux.

Artoria se retourna en haletant pour regarder le deuxième démon de feu. Il affrontait Gonderic, Shiro et Blaise. Tandis que le chevalier luttait au contact, insultant le monstre, les deux autres le harcelaient... une tactique efficace car bien que le démon soit puissant, il était stupide, incapable de s'apercevoir que ses coups lui étaient renvoyés par l'Armure-Miroir.

Lorsqu'il tomba à son tour, il se transforma en fumée noire et regagna la tapisserie dont il était issu. À leur entrée dans la salle du trône, quelle n'avait pas été leur surprise de voir les démons de feu s'arracher à l'univers en deux dimensions pour s'attaquer à eux.

Rin acquiesça en regardant les blessures qui apparaissaient à présent sur l'image :

\- Pas de risque qu'ils ressortent, je crois qu'ils sont morts. Tout de même, j'aimerais savoir comment Atrum a réussis ce coup là.

Baissant son épée, Artoria inspecta la salle ravagée par l'affrontement.

\- Nous avons visité tout le premier étage, mais il n'y a aucun escalier vers l'étage supérieur. Shiro ?

Le Magus aux cheveux roux acquiesça sans un mot.

Une main posée sur une paroi, il se concentra. Grâce à l'Analyse Structurelle, un véritable plan en trois dimensions de cette partie du château lui apparut. Il tendit la main vers le trône:

\- L'accoudoir gauche commande à une porte secrète derrière cette tapisserie.

* * *

La première salle dans laquelle ils entrèrent à l'étage supérieure était un temple morbide. Le maître autel était dominé par un buste représentant un humanoïde à tête de loup. Enchaîné à la table de pierre se trouvait deux démons au buste humanoïde, mais dont la tête ressemblait à un crâne de vache aux yeux de braises. Le bas de leur corps était celui d'un serpent et ils avaient des ailes de chauve-souris aux épaules. L'ensemble était particulièrement répugnant.

Comme ils s'avançaient entre les bancs et les colonnes soutenant le toit, un prêtre prosterné se releva. Il portait une longue robe à capuchon taillée dans un satin du plus beau rouge :

\- Soyez les bienvenus dans le temple d'Angra Mainyu. Venez-vous vous joindre à sa croisade contre les faux dieux ?

Artoria referma ses mains sur Caliburn, braquant la lame en direction de l'homme au visage invisible, drapé dans l'ombre de sa capuche:

\- Prêtre, je suis venu mettre fin à cette hérésie ! Angra Mainyu n'est pas un dieu, et même s'il en était un, je le combattrais tout pareil.

L'homme tendit la main derrière lui et... une déchirure apparut dans l'air, au-dessus du buste à tête de loup représentant le Suprême Esprit du Mal. Saber retint sa respiration. Elle reconnu la brèche circulaire, auréolée de lumière rouge qui conduisait à l'intérieur du Graal du Fuyuki. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur Nirn, Avenger se manifestait directement.

Une immonde boue noire sourdait de la déchirure, matérialisation des milliards de malédictions qui formaient la nature d'Angra Mainyu.

\- Soit, mon dieu réponds à votre invite à le combattre, préparez-vous !

Il y eut un bruit de chaînes brisées et les démons libérés par leur créateur prirent leur envol dans un grand battement d'ailes.

\- Permettez-moi de faire les présentations... voici deux fils d'Angra Mainyu, ils s'appellent Peste et Lèpre, incarnation de ces deux maladies. Ces dernières années, ils ont libéralement répandus ces fléaux, cadeau de notre maître.

Les monstres matérialisèrent leurs armes, l'un d'eux se servait d'un kriss noir tandis quel second avait une courte massue métallique semée d'ergots barbares. Les armes s'auréolaient d'une aura pestilentielle.

* * *

(1) Une guerre entre Arthur et Osla est brièvement mentionnée dans le _Songe de Rhonabwy_. Arthur se comporte d'ailleurs de manière très chevaleresque puisqu'il accepte de laisser un délai à Osla pour qu'il se prépare à la guerre.

(2) voir chapitre 17

(3) Avec quelques limitations: d'abord il faut porter l'armure complète et le bouclier pour être protégé. Ensuite, l'armure ne renvoie que les attaques qui se reflètent sur sa surface polie. Aussi, une attaque invisible ou opérée dans l'obscurité complète n'engendrerait pas de réciprocité. Dernièrement, que l'attaque soit ou ne soit pas renvoyée, rien n'empêche que le porteur puisse être blessé si les dégâts dépassent la capacité d'absorbation de l'armure. Prenons un exemple : disons que l'armure assure une protection de dix et que Gonderic de Bel-Amant subisse douze points de dégâts. L'armure absorbera dix points de dégâts et Gonderic perdra deux points de vie, par contre son ennemi en perdra douze, renvoyés par l'armure. On comprend mieux l'avertissement du Chevalier-Miroir "Pourquoi … sont-ils morts ?" demanda Gonderic "Ils se sont tués eux-mêmes." répondit le chevalier-fée (voir Chapitre 17).


	20. Chapitre 20: Le Château du Tyran (2)

**Le Château du Tyran**

**(Deuxième partie)**

* * *

L'immense salle avait servi pour les banquets. À une époque, noble chevaliers et gentes dames avaient festoyé en ces lieux au milieu des rires et des chants.

Une époque depuis longtemps révolue...

La poussière couvrait le sol en une épaisse couche et les rideaux de velours masquant les fenêtres tombaient en lambeaux. Personne n'était entré en ces lieux depuis une bonne dizaine d'années.

Soudain, le fracas d'une explosion retentit. Par le mur ouest, soudain éventré, un souffle violent fit battre les tentures défraîchies, soulevant une bourrasque de poussière.

Un genou au sol, Artoria secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Son armure fumait par endroit et du sang coulait de sa chevelure. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait que d'égratignures. Vu la violence de l'attaque à laquelle elle venait d'échapper, cela en disait long sur sa résistance.

Les yeux soudain rétrécis, elle vit une succession de pentacles d'énergie violette apparaître au sol. Immédiatement, des formes semblables à des fumerolles apparurent au-dessus des cercles magiques, avant de se densifier sous la forme d'hommes d'ombre aux yeux de braises.

Serrant la version projetée de Caliburn entre ses mains, Saber se redressa, affichant une expression déterminée.

Dans sa poitrine, son Cœur de Dragon répandit un flot de mana qui renforça ses muscles et ses os. Elle se rua en avant... si vite que pour un humain ordinaire elle aurait tout simplement disparu. L'image floue de Saber apparut près de deux spectres avant qu'elle reprenne forme près d'un troisième, levant sa lame en quatrième garde pour frapper en diagonale.

_Combination air_, également appelée _Wind King's slice_, était une des techniques préférées d'Artoria. Elle consistait à abaisser la pression de l'air pour diminuer la friction, puis de se ruer si vite sur l'adversaire qu'ils ne pouvaient parer.

Trois spectres se dissipèrent dans un dernier gémissement.

Néanmoins, d'autres convergeaient sur elle tendant les mains pour absorber son énergie vitale.

Pratiquement insensibles à des sorts aussi faibles, Saber chancela cependant sous le nombre d'assauts. Elle riposta avec une de ses meilleures attaques:

\- **Starlight (Divergence)!**

Caliburn se mit à rayonner de lumière dorée lorsqu'elle la braqua vers ses ennemis, trois faisceaux d'énergie en jaillirent en éventail, balayant les spectres.

Haletante, Artoria Pendragon s'appuya sur l'épée sacrée pour ne pas s'effondrer.

\- Attention !

Saber se retourna... heureusement pour elle, l'attaque qui venait de lui être portée fut déviée par un écu semblable à un miroir.

Gonderic de Bel-Amant venait de parer l'assaut porté par un démon particulièrement immonde. Sur un buste humanoïde terminé par une queue de serpent se trouvait un crâne de vache aux yeux de feu. Il se déplaçait en voletant pesamment, porté par deux ailes membraneuses.

Le monstre cria de douleur et recula, sa propre attaque lui ayant été renvoyé par l'armure-miroir du chevalier de Bel-Amant.

Lèpre, un des "fils" d'Angra Mainyu, était l'incarnation d'une malédiction. Dans ce cas, l'horrible maladie dont il portait le nom.

Bien qu'ébranlé, le démon serra d'une main sa masse d'arme, puis leva l'autre qui s'auréola d'un pentacle d'énergie violette. En réponse, d'autres spectres apparurent...

Artoria serra les dents.

Le combat s'éternisait, malgré l'aide du chevalier de Bel-Amant, elle n'arrivait pas à porter de coup décisif. L'affrontement avait viré au marathon, un combat d'endurance... sauf que son adversaire semblait disposer de réserves inépuisables.

Espérons que Shiro s'en sorte mieux qu'elle...

* * *

Peste ressemblait trait pour trait à son "frère", si ce n'est que son arme était un kriss de métal noir. Il battait des ailes au milieu de la cour intérieure du château, se tournant d'un côté ou de l'autre. Il cherchait sa proie... Un humain qui lui avait échappé. Pourtant, l'instinct du monstre l'avertissait qu'il ne se trouvait pas très loin.

Autour de lui s'assemblaient les victimes spectrales du fléau qu'il personnifiait, ces esclaves étaient entièrement dévoués à son service.

Soudain, une pluie de météores d'argent s'abattit sur la cour. Le résultat fut spectaculaire. Une suite d'explosions marqua la destruction des spectres. Tandis que les pavés retombaient et que la fumée stagnait, Shiro baissa son grand arc noir.

À côté de lui, Blaise le regardait les yeux exorbités. Jamais il n'avait vu un archer tirer aussi vite ! En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, l'étrange rouquin avait envoyé une douzaine de traits d'une puissance impensable.

Pourtant...

L'expression calme et concentrée de l'adolescent fut remplacée par une moue frustrée. La fumée se dissipant, la silhouette de Peste émergea des tourbillons de poussière. Au milieu des cratères creusés par les explosions, le monstre était indemne. Son regard rougeoyant se porta sur les créneaux de la tour où se tenait Shiro Emiya.

_\- I'm the bone of my sword!_

Dans la main du héros aux yeux d'ambre apparut une flèche d'alliage daedrique. Sa pointe couverte d'ergots portait la marque de Mehrunes Dagon... le prince de la destruction.

Cette flèche maléfique était la Projection d'une des nombreuses armes saisies sur les Daedras, les ennemis des hommes de Nirn venus des royaumes d'Oblivion. L'Empire conservait ces trophées pour les réutiliser contre les armées des autres princes des Royaumes Extérieurs. Les armes forgées par un Daedra étaient souvent supérieurement efficaces contre les serviteurs d'un de ses rivaux.

Lancé avec une puissance incroyable par l'arc d'Archer et la musculature renforcée de Shiro, le projectile malfaisant prit son envol pour se ficher en pleine tête de l'ennemi, brisant son bouclier magique et traversant ses nombreuses protections.

Le démon s'abattit au sol...

Shiro sourit, content du résultat, mais cela ne dura guère.

Le monstre se releva, arrachant la flèche. Grâce à ses yeux renforcés, le Magus aux cheveux roux put voir la blessure se refermer, colmatée par une boue noire qui ressemblait à celle qui s'écoulait de la déchirure conduisant à l'intérieur du Graal. Sur sa poitrine un tatouage rouge s'était mis à pulser avant de disparaître.

Le monstre battit des ailes, se dirigeant vers les créneaux.

\- On se replie à l'intérieur de la tour.

Blaise acquiesça sans un mot, blanc de peur.

Tout reposait à présent entre les mains de Rin. Saber et Shiro avaient fuis le temple d'Angra Mainyu en entraînant derrière eux ses "enfants" pour laisser leur amie tsundere neutraliser leur véritable ennemi.

* * *

L'écho d'une explosion résonna dans les couloirs dévastés du castel. De la poussière et des planches de bois tombèrent d'un plancher éventré, tandis qu'une porte retenue par une seule charnière s'effondrait dans un vacarme pathétique.

Peu importe qui finirait par ressortir vainqueur de l'affrontement en cours. À ce rythme, le château de Morteroche ne serait bientôt plus que ruines fumantes.

Rin Tohsaka se glissait d'ombre en ombre, aux aguets. Elle se dirigeait vers le temple maléfique et à chaque pas, la peur serrait un peu plus son cœur.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée, l'héritière des Tohsaka jeta un bref coup d'œil dans la pièce. Au-dessus du crâne de loup reposant sur l'autel, la brèche conduisant à l'intérieur du Graal était toujours ouverte. Le prêtre en robe rouge se trouvait à proximité... ainsi qu'une dizaine de spectres probablement invoqués par Avenger.

C'était tout à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Parce que cela voulait dire que Rin avait - encore une fois- raison. Les "fils" d'Angra Mainyu étaient alimentés en énergie par leur "père". Tant que l'ouverture ne serait pas refermée, ils seraient quasiment invincibles !

Malheureusement, Avenger était parfaitement conscient de ce point faible. D'où l'escadron de spectres déployé pour assurer la défense du temple.

La Japonaise réincarnée prit une gemme spirituelle dans sa bourse. Sur Terre, elle avait utilisé des pierres précieuses qu'elle chargeait progressivement de sa propre énergie magique, un peu plus chaque matin. Les gemmes emprisonnées dans les entrailles du sol, baignaient dans les courants tellurique depuis des millénaires, ce qui faisaient d'eux des containers parfaits pour renfermer assez de _prana_ pour générer un sortilège de rang A.

Plus d'énergie qu'un Magus humain en employait au cours de semaines entières d'exercice du _Magecraft_.

Seulement, en arrivant sur Nirn, Rin avait découvert que les magiciens de Tamriel créaient des pierres magiques artificielles, les morpholithes. Les plus courantes étaient les gemmes spirituelles. Ces cellules spirituelles servaient à l'emprisonnement d'âmes de créatures. Il existait une grande variété de pierres échelonnées en terme de puissance, capable de sceller les âmes des animaux inférieures jusqu'aux plus puissants daedras. Ils fournissaient une énergie gigantesque capable d'alimenter des enchantements ou des sorts.

Tohsaka s'était rapidement adaptée à cette ressource courante dans tout l'Empire. À présent qu'elle pouvait rapidement renouveler ses gemmes, puisque les maisons de la Guilde des Mages en vendaient, Rin disposait d'une source presque inépuisable de _prana_.

Se concentrant, elle entra crânement dans la pièce, avant de jeter une gemme supérieure:

\- _Ein Körper ist ein Körper !_

Il y eut une puissante explosion de lumière jaune. Lorsque l'éblouissement se dissipa, la pièce était intacte mais les spectres avaient disparu. Rin venait de faire usage d'un _Relase Spell_ capable de bannir les démons, d'offrir le repos aux mort-vivants et même de désamorcer les golems.

Avant que le prêtre ne se soit remis de sa stupeur, la Magus se mit à courir en direction du crâne de loup. Par l'intermédiaire de sa relique maudite, Avenger chercha à l'arrêter, projetant un barrage de boules de boue noire. Mais les projectiles disparurent avant de la toucher.

L'esprit malin en fut fort décontenancé.

Il ne pouvait savoir que Rin portait sur elle un calice consacré aux cérémonies du dieu aedrique Stendarr (1). La Magus s'arrêta devant l'autel, brandissant la coupe sacrée et vida le contenu de sa gourde dans le récipient... la transformant en eau bénite qu'elle versa ensuite sur l'horrible relique.

L'effet sut saisissant.

La fraction de l'esprit d'Angra Mainyu qui possédait le crâne de loup fut chassée sous forme de vapeur noire, tandis que la relique croulait en poussière. Au-dessus, la brèche vacilla et disparut, privant Peste et Lèpre du soutien d'Avenger.

* * *

Pour la quatrième ou cinquième fois, Saber heurta un mur. Projetée avec violence, elle retomba au sol comme une poupée de son, laissant la trace d'un profond impact dans la pierre. Épuisée, ensanglantée, le Roi des Chevaliers se releva pourtant. L'air lui brûlait la gorge et elle porta la main à son flanc. Vu comme elle avait mal, elle devait avoir une côte cassée.

Encerclé par les spectres, le chevalier de Bel-Amant ne pouvait lui venir en aide.

Saber serra Caliburn entre ses mains, dirigeant fermement la lame en direction de son ennemi. Le démon ne se pressait pas, sûr de sa victoire.

D'ailleurs, la jeune femme se rendait compte qu'elle ne résisterait plus très longtemps. Tout ce qu'elle faisait ne servait à rien. Les membres tranchés se reformaient, les plaies se refermaient. Aucune blessure, même mortelle, ne demeurait. Un ennemi qui refusait de mourir ne pouvait pas être vaincu, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Alors que le monstre levait sa masse d'arme, il s'interrompit soudain pour pousser un cri de douleur. Sur sa poitrine, le tatouage rouge qui était apparu après chaque blessure se mit à pulser puis vira au gris avant de disparaître.

Lèpre sembla choqué et recula... un mouvement qu'il n'avait jamais eu jusque là!

\- Les spectres.

Se tournant vers Gonderic, Artoria vit que les ombres étaient en train de disparaître. Elle comprit alors et sourit. Rin avait réussi.

Saber bondit en avant, utilisant une nouvelle fois _Combination air_. Apparaissant presque simultanément en trois endroits de la pièce, le Roi des Chevaliers trancha les épaisses colonnes qui soutenaient le plafond. Dans un impressionnant craquement, le plafond s'effondra, ensevelissant Lèpre sous des poutres, des planches et des monceaux de pierre.

Bien entendu, cela ne suffisait pas à tuer un tel monstre. Des cailloux se mirent à rouler et un bras sortis du monceau de débris. Au moment où le torse du démon émergeait, Artoria se rua en avant... lui enfonçant Caliburn dans la poitrine jusqu'à la garde!

Lèpre hurla de souffrance, mais il n'était toujours pas mort !

Se débattant il saisit le bras de Saber, cherchant à lui faire lâcher prise. Les yeux du Roi des Chevaliers s'étrécirent. En temps normal, il aurait fallu des circonstances désespérées pour qu'elle utilise son attaque ultime.

Heureusement, cette Caliburn n'était qu'une version tracée de l'original. Le Roi Arthur puisa toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait et la canalisa dans la lame... bien plus que ce que pouvait contenir un Noble Phantasm (dégradé) de rang B:

\- **Broken Phantasm : The Destroyed Illusion**.

Caliburn se mit à rayonner d'une lumière insoutenable et Saber donna un coup de pied à Lèpre pour se dégager. Se saisissant de Gonderic, elle se mit à courir. À peine eurent-ils atteints la cour que le bâtiment vola en éclat en une puissante explosion. Une colonne de feu bleue rejoignit le ciel, chassant les nuages à des lieues à la ronde.

Jetés au sol par le souffle de l'explosion ils entendirent des pierres et des poutres carbonisées retomber au sol tout autour d'eux.

Même un démon majeur ne pouvait survivre à ça...

* * *

Les deux grandes chambres qui formaient l'étage de la tour sud-est étaient depuis longtemps inoccupées et abandonnées à la poussière. Une araignée d'Illiaque, aussi grande qu'un chien de berger avait tissé une toile dans une des pièces. La monstruosité de couleur verte tenait dans ses rets un chevalier desséché, encore revêtu de son armure rouillée.

Sans doute tenait-elle à sa demeure douillette. Cependant, à l'arrivée d'une armée de spectre guidée par un démon, l'araignée colossale s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle pouvait courir sur ses huit pattes.

Shiro serra les dents.

En dépit du renforcement de ses muscles et de ses os, le kriss noir venait de pénétrer son armure, faisant jaillir le sang. Il rompit l'engagement, dissipant Kanshou et Bakuya, car les lames mariées semblaient incapables de blesser le monstre.

Il traça un Noble Phantasm sans nom, l'arme venait de la Gate of Babylon de Gilgamesh. Il s'agissait d'une dague d'aspect ordinaire. D'un geste nonchalant, il l'agita... projetant une attaque de glace qui immobilisa instantanément Peste dans un écrin de givre.

Puis il projeta une autre arme, Houtegenki, la hallebarde de Lü Bu Fènxiān.

Il bondit alors sur les spectres qui entouraient le pauvre Blaise, frappant comme une brute avec la force de trente hommes. La hallebarde tourbillonna, fauchant les mort-vivants comme la faux le ferait des blés mûrs.

Emplis de la célèbre puissance du général volant, Shiro élimina un groupe d'esprits éthérés après l'autre. Hélas, il n'arriva près de Blaise que pour découvrir l'écuyer au sol... drainé de toute son énergie vitale par le contact mortel des mort-vivants.

Normalement, Shiro aurait était effondré... seulement, Houtegenki influençait beaucoup son comportement. Il hurla, emplit d'une colère démente.

Il était à ce point aveuglé par la personnalité explosive de Lü Bu Fènxiān qu'il ne remarqua même pas la brève apparition du tatouage sur la poitrine du démon.

Privé du soutient de son "père", Peste ne pouvait plus invoquer de spectres, ni régénérer ses blessures.

Le démon chancela sous un déluge de coups que lui infligeait un Shiro absolument déchaîné. Acculé à la parade, Peste recula jusqu'à se trouver dos au mur. À ce moment, le héros aux yeux d'ambre bomba le torse, tenant sa hallebarde d'une main. Il venait d'invoquer une des compétences de combat du général volant : _Armistice_.

Shiro frappa de toutes ses forces brisant la défense de l'ennemi qui se retrouva paralysé par le coup. Puis, à deux reprises le Magus délivra des horions puissants sur le démon immobilisé.

De l'extérieur, on vit un pan de la muraille s'effondrer. Le démon grièvement blessé se trouva projeté au milieu des débris.

Au sommet de la tour éventrée, Shiro laissa la hallebarde du général volant se dissiper en vers luisant de _prana _bleuté. Il traça une nouvelle fois l'arc d'Archer, puis se concentra.

\- _Steel is my body, and fire is my blood._

La flèche qui naquit était de métal doré, délicatement travaillée, visiblement elfique. Il s'agissait d'un trait solaire fabriqué par les prêtres du dieu elfe Auri-El. Il s'agissait d'un véritable contrepoison pour contrer démons et mort-vivants.

Tirée, elle frappa Peste entre les deux yeux et l'enveloppa d'une éblouissante décharge de lumière solaire. Une fois l'éclat dissipé, il ne restait plus rien du monstre, hormis sa silhouette découpée par le feu solaire sur les blocs de pierre portés au rouge.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un troisième combat se déroulait dans le temple d'Angra Mainyu. Le prêtre en robe rouge avait fort à faire pour rester en vie. Il n'avait pas le temps d'utiliser sa magie car son adversaire le pressait au contact.

Rin venait de lui envoyait son coude dans l'abdomen. Le souple coupé, crachant du sang, il recula pitoyablement, les yeux plein de larmes. Mais déjà, elle fauchait ses jambes d'un balayage pour le projeter au sol.

Elle ne pressa pas son avantage et rompit. Le prêtre se redressa, écumant de rage, tirant une longue dague de sacrifice de sa ceinture. L'arme était faite d'argent et couverte d'inscriptions qui s'enchevêtraient sur la lame.

Avant qu'il ne se jette sur elle, elle braqua un doigt dans sa direction :

\- _Gandr_ !

Par réflexe, il esquiva plusieurs tirs, mais d'autres le frappèrent et le firent reculer. Déjà, Rin se ruait en avant. Coup de poing dans le plexus solaire, puis coup de pied sauté porté au visage. Deux fois, elle entendit craquer les os, le visage en sang, le prêtre recula une nouvelle fois... mais Tohsaka tenait des gemmes spirituelles entre ses phalanges, elle jeta l'une d'entre elle qui explosa devant le prêtre. Il réussit à parer partiellement la détonation grâce à un sort de bouclier, mais la magus en rouge leva son bras.

Sur son avant-bras gauche apparut l'inextricable labyrinthe de son _Magical Crest_:

\- _Fixiering Eile Salve_ !

Les _Gandr Shot _filèrent vers le prêtre rouge avec la puissance d'une volée de balles de mitrailleuse. Le bouclier magique vola en éclat. Profitant de la disparition du sort de protection, Rin lança une nouvelle gemme spirituelle qui explosa au-dessus du prêtre démoniaque. Les éclats se solidifièrent en une gangue qui immobilisa son bras droit et une partie de sa poitrine.

Privé de son arme, le prêtre restait dangereux. Comme Tohsaka se trouvait à portée, il la frappa au visage avant de lui donner un coup de genou sous le menton.

Elle chancela, mais n'était pas sérieusement touchée.

La jeune magus riposta de deux coups de poing puis d'un coup de pied latéral qui le saisit à la tempe. Épuisé, sonné, le prêtre ne ripostait presque plus. Rin saisit trois cristaux entre ses phalanges et les projeta en murmurant une incantation.

Transformée en projectiles couleur d'onyx, les gemmes filèrent et transpercèrent la poitrine de l'adorateur du démon. Il était mort avant même de toucher le sol.

* * *

Atrum Galliasta était choqué.

Physiquement choqué parce qu'il venait de survivre à l'effondrement d'un bâtiment, soufflé par l'explosion de Caliburn.

Émotionnellement, parce qu'il venait de voir vingt années d'effort être réduits à néant. Son armée avait été vaincue, les manants et ses féaux s'étaient retournés contre lui, le château de Morteroche gisait autour de lui en amas de décombres, seule deux des tours s'élevaient encore au-dessus de ce désastre. Le crépitement des flammes l'environnait, des cendres dansaient dans le vent, mêlées à des flocons de neige. Ses monstres ? Morts ou enfuis. Même Peste et Lèpre avaient été détruits.

Cette fois, il était sensé être invincible... Caster... cette garce de Medea n'était plus là pour le trahir !

\- C'est lui, Atrum Galliasta, je le reconnais.

Atrum se retourna pour se retrouver face à quatre jeunes gens. Une femme en armure si épuisée qu'un deuxième chevalier devait la soutenir, un rouquin en armure de cuir endommagée, et une jeune fille en courte jupe noire et pull rouge.

Il reconnut cette dernière...

\- Rin Tohsaka...

* * *

Shiro regardait Atrum Galliasta, duc de Vérandia.

Il s'agissait d'un monstre qui avait tué... non, massacré sans état d'âme des milliers de personnes au nom de ses ambitions. Pourtant, le duc avait un physique agréable. Il ressemblait à un beau jeune homme. Si ses cheveux longs étaient blonds, sa peau était brune. Il portait un long manteau pourpre à col de fourrure, fendu jusqu'à ses pieds. Il s'entrouvrait à chaque pas, révélant que le duc portait par-dessous une cotte de maille. Une épée pendait à sa ceinture.

L'armure et l'arme étaient des Mystic Code assez simples.

Shiro soupira et posa la question qui le taraudait depuis des semaines :

\- Duc Atrum Galliasta, pourquoi vous êtes-vous associé à Angra Mainyu ?

Le Magus renifla de mépris :

\- Tout le monde sait qu'il vaut mieux marcher aux côtés du Diable qu'être sur son chemin.

Le héros aux yeux d'ambre se retourna vers ses amis :

\- C'est moi qui l'ait ramené à la vie, c'est mon erreur, c'est à moi de la corriger.

Entendant cela, Atrum sourit. Ses adversaires étaient fatigués, lui non. Et cet idiot voulait l'affronter seul... risible. Il était temps de lui montrer ce que valait un grand Magus comme lui.

\- Bien, approche, gamin, je vais te donner la leçon que tu mérites.

Atrum Galliasta leva la main:

\- البرق مدمر (foudre dévastatrice)

La décharge électrique s'élança dans l'air. Sans toucher Shiro... un instant avant, il avait matérialisé un katana qui attira l'arc zigzagant et... le trancha.

Le duc de Vérandia resta immobile, la bouche ouverte en un O de surprise... Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Seulement, son adversaire ne le laissa pas le temps de se reprendre. Ayant dissipé l'arme, il se mit à murmurer :

_Spirit and technique_

_Our strength rip the mountains_

_Our swords split the water_

_Our names reach the imperial villa_

_The two of us cannot hold the heaven together_

**Triple-Linked Crane Wings**

Kanshou et Bakuya apparurent entre les mains de Shiro qui les lança vers Atrum. Les lames tourbillonnèrent et le frappèrent, faisant jaillir le sang. Mais déjà, le héros se ruait en avant serrant d'autres répliques des lames mariées. Entre ses mains, elles décrivirent un X dans l'air et le duc de Vérandia s'effondra... mortellement touché. Son bourreau retomba un genou à terre, cinq pas derrière lui, les bras largement écartés, formant la figure appelée "ailes de la grue".

\- Imp... possible... je... ne... peux pas mou... mourir...

Les yeux fixés sur le ciel gris, Atrum Galliasta avait froid. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer et ses pensées sombraient dans le néant. Il emporta un regret dans l'au-delà. Pourquoi... pourquoi avait-il été vaincu, une fois encore sans rien avoir réussis à accomplir ? C'était injuste.

* * *

Le lendemain,

La rune _berkana_ s'immobilisa au-dessus d'un amoncellement de débris.

Shiro grimaça avant de se retourner sur Rin:

\- Tu es certaine de toi ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Les runes disent que le dernier fragment du cristal de Corvus se trouve là-dessous. Mais si tu doutes de moi tu peux toujours retourner un autre monceau de ruines, pendant que Saber et moi fouillons celui-ci.

Le sourire maléfique de son amie fit frissonner l'adolescent roux. Son regard balaya ce qui restait du château de Morteroche, puis il se gratta vigoureuse l'arrière du crâne :

\- Je ne doute jamais de toi, Rin... tu le sais bien.

\- J'en suis contente, Shiro-kun, j'aurais été désolée que tes doutes te contraignent à fouiller tout le reste des ruines, tout seul dans le froid, pendant que Saber et moi trouvions cette grande pierre de Welkynd en quelques minutes, nous mettions à discuter et t'oublions... pendant deux ou trois heures.

Shiro déglutit et se mit à rire maladroitement de cette plaisanterie... parce que Rin plaisantait... n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Artoria Pendragon soulevait un bloc brisé après l'autre. L'explosion qui avait détruit Lèpre avait littéralement pulvérisé le bâtiment. Les muscles et le squelette renforcés, Shiro souleva une poutre brisée et fronça les sourcils:

\- Il y a un coffre-fort ici.

Rin, qui jouait l'inspectrice des travaux finis, se rapprocha pour l'examiner puis appela le Roi des Chevaliers :

\- Saber, transporte-le ici.

Presque sans effort, le chevalier souleva le lourd objet et le déposa dans un coin de la cour à peu près intact.

\- Shiro ouvre-le.

Le Japonais réincarné posa la main sur le coffre et se lança dans une Analyse Structurelle. Grâce aux informations recueillies, il traça ensuite une clef correspondant à la serrure.

Rin sourit à son ami:

\- Si un jour tu en as assez de jouer aux redresseurs de tort, tu pourras te lancer dans une grande carrière de cambrioleur.

\- Euh... non, cela ne m'intéresse pas.

Pendant que Rin se livrait à son divertissement favori, c'est à dire taquiner Shiro, Artoria faisait un inventaire des richesses contenues dans le coffre-fort. Une fortune en pièces d'or, des pierres précieuses... et le dernier fragment du cristal de Corvus.

Elle tira de sa sacoche les deux autres éclats. Oui, aucun doute, les pièces se complétaient. Pour la première fois depuis deux mille ans, quelqu'un avait réunis les trois morceaux. Il y avait juste à le réparer.

* * *

\- _Minuten vor Schweiben_.

Dans une salle secrète située sous la grande tour de Morteroche, Rin venait de s'entailler le doigt, faisant couler un peu de son sang sur les fragments du cristal de Corvus. Les éclats se mirent à scintiller et s'agglomérèrent. En un instant, la grande pierre de Welkynd retrouva son intégrité. Elle ressemblait à un octaèdre long de quelque trente centimètres fait d'une sorte de verre bleu.

Rin la prit en main et la posa entre des griffes de fer météoritique qui maintinrent la macle cristalline au-dessus d'un puits d'où sortait régulièrement des étincelles de lumière qui montaient vers le ciel : un puis de lumière céleste, canalisant aussi bien l'énergie d'_Aetherius _que l'énergie tellurique de Nirn.

\- Le Cristal de Corvus a retrouvé sa place. Saber, à toi de jouer.

Le Roi des Chevaliers posa la main sur la pierre de Welkynd et se concentra. Deux mille ans plus tôt, Corvus Direnni avait emporté Excalibur dans un Royaume Extérieur pour qu'elle ne tombe pas aux mains d'individus malintentionnés. Mais l'Invocateur savait qu'un jour l'Épée de la Victoire Promise serait nécessaire pour sauver Nirn. Il fallait donc que celui qui devait utiliser la lame sacrée puisse se rendre dans le plan d'Oblivion où le Mage l'avait caché.

La grande pierre de Welkynd était la clef de ce plan d'existence extérieur à Nirn, flottant dans un océan de chaos. Et Artoria devait être capable d'ouvrir un passage vers ce dernier.

\- Regardez !

Gonderic de Bel-Amant tendit la main, montrant un portail de lumière bleuté qui venait de se former au milieu de la pièce.

Rin tendit la main au travers du portail tout en regardant la porte d'énergie de côté. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas plus épaisse qu'une feuille de papier, la Magus ne vit pas ressortir ses doigts.

\- Bon, on nous invite à entrer, ne faisons pas attendre le maître de maison.

* * *

La nuit régnait dans cet autre monde. Une lune unique pendait en croissant dans le velours piqué de diamant du ciel. Pour le chevalier de Bel-Amant qui ne connaissait que le ciel nocturne éclairé par Masser et Secunda, le tableau était choquant. Pour Artoria, plus encore. Elle avait étudié les étoiles des cieux en compagnie de Merlin :

\- La Grande Ourse... et là... l'Étoile Polaire... serions-nous de retour sur Terre ?

La question posée par le Roi des Chevaliers ne s'adressait à personne en particulier mais une forme spectrale apparut dans l'air. Celle d'un homme enveloppé dans un manteau à capuchon. Il regarda Saber et s'inclina profondément :

\- ô Roi Arthur, je vous ai attendu bien des siècles. Le ciel que vous voyez là n'est qu'une création de votre modeste serviteur. J'ai longuement étudié votre épée et elle m'a beaucoup appris sur votre monde d'origine.

\- Vous êtes Corvus Direnni ?

\- Lui-même, Votre Majesté. Ou pour être exact, son fantôme. Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter, votre arrivée a sans doute été sentie par Angra Mainyu. Il va venir vous arrêter.

Le fantôme désigna la proche forêt.

\- Suivez le sentier, vous arriverez à un tertre. Il s'agit de ma tombe. Dans la chambre principale, Excalibur repose sur le cercueil de pierre contenant ma dépouille.

Alors qu'il parlait un choc secoua la voûte céleste. Levant les yeux, les visiteurs virent le ciel nocturne se zébrer de craquelures générées à partir d'un point central, comme une vitre frappée par un jet de pierre.

\- Il arrive ! Courrez, Roi des Chevaliers... allez chercher Excalibur.

Au deuxième choc, des débris retombèrent en tout sens. Passant par la brèche, un flot de boue noire se déversa sur le sol du royaume de Corvus. Cette matérialisation de toutes les malédictions pesant sur l'Homme se contorsionna pour finalement prendre une forme immonde.

Une énorme et monstrueuse truie portant des cornes venait d'apparaître. Sa peau noire et rouge semblait pulser comme le Berserker de la Cinquième Guerre du Graal. Autour d'elle, la foudre frappa le sol tandis que le vent tournoyait, l'entourant d'un véritable rempart de bourrasque :

\- Henwen !

Artoria regardait le monstre avec une expression d'horreur.

\- Henwen ? demanda Rin.

Saber acquiesça:

\- Une bête de Gaïa, de la race des Calamités qui ravagea l'île de Bretagne dans ma jeunesse ! Elle engendra de nombreux fléaux dont Cath Palug ! Angra Mainyu a rappelé à la vie un de mes pires ennemis !

* * *

Bien loin de là, dans un grand bâtiment en forme d'anneau au milieu de montagnes enneigées, une petite créature assez semblable à un écureuil blanc dormait roulé en boule sur les genoux d'une adolescente à lunettes et aux cheveux violets. L'animal, toutefois, n'était pas un écureuil et vu qu'il portait une courte cape, pouvait-on réellement le qualifier d'animal ? Il se redressa soudain attentif, ses oreilles s'agitant comiquement :

\- Fou ? Kyu Kyu ! [Tiens, on parle de moi? Oh, mais c'est l'odeur de maman !]

Cath Palug, ou "Fou" comme la jeune fille préférait l'appeler, n'avait pas entendu parler de Henwen depuis que les enfants de Palug l'avaient adopté, le prenant pour un chat (2).

* * *

Shiro traça une magnifique épée qu'il tendit à Gonderic. La lame était de métal noir, la garde était incrustée d'or, comme les griffes du pommeau, enserrant une gemme laiteuse :

\- Prenez cette arme, elle s'appelle Durandal. Vous en aurez besoin.

\- Merci.

Le chevalier de Bel-Amant ne pouvait savoir qu'il s'agissait de l'épée du paladin Roland, premier pair de l'empereur Charlemagne. Cependant, même un regard moins expert que le sien aurait compris que le Magus lui avait confié une arme exceptionnelle.

Rin s'égosilla :

\- Je vais retenir Henwen pour empêcher qu'elle ne poursuive Saber.

Comme la monstrueuse truie s'ébranlait en couinant, la magus coiffée de couettes traça des runes sur le sol : _Algiz_,_ Nauthiz_,_ Ansuz _et_ Inguz_. Avant de s'exclamer d'une voix forte :

\- _Ath nGabla : Shoal of Four Branches !_

Aussitôt, une malédiction appelée "_Ford of the Forked Branch_" s'abattit sur le monstre. Elle l'obligeait à combattre celui qui l'avait jeté, et lui interdisait toute fuite. Il s'agissait d'un sort créé par les Chevaliers de la Branche Rouge.

La monstrueuse truie s'immobilisa et s'ébroua avant de tourner un regard rouge et haineux sur Rin.

\- Ça marche !

Un peu trop bien, le monstre fonça sur la Magus qui perdit contenance, figée par la terreur. Heureusement, le chevalier de Bel-Amant ne pouvait laisser une damoiselle en détresse.

Il y eut un choc violent lorsque Gonderic dévia l'assaut de son bouclier. Le chevalier gémit de douleur car aussi puissante que fut l'armure-miroir, le monstre l'était plus encore. Cette fois, il avait subis des dégâts.

Nonobstant, il leva l'épée que lui avait donné Shiro et l'abattit de toute sa force. La lame de Roland n'était pas connue pour rien sous le nom de **Durandal: Ultimate Unbroken Hallow**. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être renforcée de _prana_ pour trancher n'importe quoi !

La patte avant du monstre resta sur place tandis que Henwen s'abattait au sol. Déjà, le chevalier de Bel-Amant frappait le groin faisant hurler le monstre de douleur. Cependant... la patte tranchée se transforma en boue noire qui coula jusqu'au moignon avant de reconstituer le membre ! Les plaies infligées à la tête se mirent à fumer. Lorsque les vapeurs se dissipèrent, les blessures s'étaient refermées.

Henwen hurla et à nouveau la foudre tomba autour du monstre, faisant éclater des arbres, tandis qu'une bourrasque de vent fit rouler ses adversaires sur plusieurs mètres.

\- **Nine Live Bladework **!

Shiro se redressa tenant dans sa main gauche une arme d'aspect préhistorique, une énorme épée ou hache de pierre. Il s'agissait de la massue de Berserker.

Avec une certaine logique, le forgeron aux yeux d'ambre opposait la folie d'un demi-dieu à la bête furieuse. En dépit de sa petite taille, comparée à Héraclès, Shiro imitait bien son style. Bondissant, il jouait de la force pour frapper en puissance. Puis, retraitait avec agilité pour éviter les contre-attaques.

Pour l'instant, le Magus contenait le monstre. Permettant à Rin et à Gonderic de frapper à chaque pause entre les attaques. Ils pouvaient espérer le retenir un long moment, assez pour permettre à Artoria de revenir.

* * *

Saber courrait comme le vent... littéralement.

Alors que le bruit de la bataille résonnait derrière elle, la jeune femme s'arrêta soudain. Le tumulus se trouvait devant elle. Aucune porte ne fermait l'entrée du monticule couvert d'herbe verte. Caliburn en main, elle reprit sa course dans un couloir constitué de grosses pierres.

Une grande salle voûtée occupait le centre de la tombe. Vide, à part un cercueil de pierre sans décor et un coffre à son pied. Et posé sur le couvercle de granit... Excalibur, soigneusement glissée dans son fourreau d'or incrusté de pâte de verre bleue.

Malgré le temps qui filait... malgré le danger... Artoria Pendragon se sentit envahie d'une puissante émotion qui la fit hésiter.

Ses doigts tremblaient comme elle saisit Avalon. Aussitôt un courant d'énergie circula en elle unissant son Cœur de Dragon au fourreau que lui avait donné la Dame du Lac... son véritable Noble Phantasm.

À l'exception de son visage, son corps se retrouva entouré de lumière dorée. Sa silhouette se déforma, le bas de celle-ci s'élargit. Puis, soudain, les étincelles d'or disparurent.

Artoria portait à présent sa splendide robe-armure avec son plastron segmenté incrustée d'un décor bleu, ses lourds gantelets et la jupe de lames d'acier articulée qui protégeait ses flancs.

Elle se retourna et s'élança, ses bottes de métal frappant le sol du couloir.

* * *

Rin, Shiro et Gonderic faisaient tout ce qui était humainement faisable pour combattre Henwen.

Cependant, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Gonderic fut le premier à tomber. Malgré l'armure-miroir, un coup de tête de la monstrueuse truie le projeta contre un arbre. Il aurait certainement était massacré sur place, mais Shiro s'interposa.

L'adolescent était en sang, son armure réduite à l'état de loque. Il avait abandonné **Nameless Axe-sword**. Il tenait à présent une lance taillée dans l'os d'une Bête Phantasmique par la sorcière de Dun Scaith.

\- **Gáe...**

La lance s'entoura d'une sinistre aura couleur de sang, pulsant dans la main du Magus, avide de tuer.

-... **Bolg !**

Shiro frappa en visant le sol devant Henwen. Cela n'avait pas d'importance... le Noble Phantasm de Cù Chulainn changeait la causalité. Seule une chance insolente ou une protection divine pouvait empêcher qu'elle ne perce le cœur de celui que l'on attaquait.

Le rayon rouge sortit de l'arme et zigzagua pour obtenir l'effet désiré, plongeant profondément dans la poitrine de la truie.

Le monstre fit encore trois ou quatre pas puis s'effondra de tout son long.

Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un répit. Déjà une fumée noire entourait l'ancien fléau de la Bretagne, réparant ses blessures.

\- Rin soigne Gonderic.

La Magus se précipita pour examiner le chevalier et pâlit :

\- Il... il est mort!

Se redressant, elle lança plusieurs gros cristaux vers le ciel :

\- _Gewicht, um zu Vendoppel ung !_

Et les gemmes spirituelles se transformèrent en lumières d'argent qui fondirent sur le monstre. Il y eut plusieurs violentes explosions, égale en intensité à des sorts de rang A.

Dans le paysage dévasté, seuls quelques troncs enveloppés de flammes se tenaient encore debout. Le reste de la forêt gisait couchée au sol...

Même Berserker sur Terre n'aurait pas survécu à une attaque pareille. Pourtant...

Un couinement furieux résonna.

Enveloppée de fumée, Henwen se redressait déjà. Son regard haineux se riva sur Rin.

Il aurait chargé, mais une présence soudaine détourna son attention. Une silhouette venait de s'interposer. Shiro la voyait de dos, mais il reconnut sans peine le ruban bleu qui serrait la tresse qui s'enroulait à l'arrière de la tête de son ancien Servant.

Elle portait à nouveau sa robe bleue par dessus un jupon blanc, et l'armure dont elle se vêtait à leur première rencontre.

Saber était de retour.

Les mains serrées sur Excalibur, elle faisait face à la bête des Calamités. Artoria jeta un coup d'œil à son ancien Master et à la Magus en rouge:

\- Reposez-vous. À partir de maintenant, je prends la suite.

La femme chevalier considéra le monstre quelques instants:

\- Tu me reconnais ? Je suis le Roi Arthur.

Henwen poussa un grognement de colère qui se passait de traduction.

\- Je t'ai déjà tué une fois et je vais recommencer.

Artoria dressa l'Épée Sacrée vers le ciel. Tenant the _Last Phantasm_ à deux mains, elle ferma les yeux. Lentement, la lame s'éveilla, pulsant d'une lumière dorée. Le sol lui même s'illumina, les plantes, les arbres s'auréolaient d'or.

\- _The gathering breath of the star. The shinning of the torrent of life. _

Des particules dorées, comme de minuscules pixies quittaient les fleurs, la terre et la forêt, fusionnant avec la lumière glorieuse de l'Épée de la Victoire Promise. La flamme d'or se métamorphosa en torche éblouissante s'élevant à plus d'une dizaine de mètres de haut. Son éclat était à présent insoutenable.

-_ Take This!_

Artoria ouvrit les yeux et abaissa l'épée de lumière dorée qu'elle tenait en main.

\- **Excalibur! **

Un flot d'or en fusion fila vers sa cible, emportant tout sur son passage comme un torrent ayant brisé tous les barrages. Aussi large et aussi puissante que soit Henwen, le monstre fut entièrement enveloppé par l'irrésistible courant. Sa silhouette noire se tordit alors qu'un hurlement mêlant rage, terreur et souffrance résonnait.

Un geyser d'or bondit alors vers le ciel déchargeant toute la puissance qui s'était accumulée pour la projeter vers les étoiles.

Il ne restait plus aucun signe de la bête de Gaïa. Juste un cratère brûlant et quelques pixies qui s'attardaient encore.

Corvus Direnni réapparut.

\- Bravo, voilà qui est un présage favorable pour la continuation du combat. Je vois qu'un de vos compagnons est tombé pendant le combat. Prenez-le avec vous et suivez-moi dans ma tombe.

* * *

Précédés du fantôme, ils atteignirent le tertre suivant le chemin qu'Artoria avait parcouru seule. Puis s'engagèrent dans le court couloir qui conduisait à la salle voûtée.

Là, Corvus Direnni montra le coffre:

\- Ouvrez-le!

Plusieurs objets étaient rangés.

\- Shiro Emiya, je vous offre ma cape. Il s'agit d'une cape d'invisibilité. Si vous la revêtez vous ne pourrez plus être vu.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la Magus en rouge:

\- Rin Tohsaka, la fiole est pour vous. C'est un Élixir de Vie. Il contient une seule dose d'un remède pouvant soigner toute les maladies, tous les poisons et ramener un mourant à la pleine santé.

Comme Corvus l'avait demandé, Saber déposa le chevalier décédé sur le couvercle du tombeau.

\- Gonderic de Bel-Amant, voici mon cadeau... ce torque de résurrection est à usage unique, mais il va vous rendre la vie sans tarder.

Comme Artoria le plaçait au cou du chevalier, le fantôme se tourna vers eux, il devenait de plus en plus flou et des particules bleutées le quittaient:

\- Il est temps pour moi de vous dire adieu. Depuis des siècles, la mélopée venue de l'autre-monde me chante le repos éternel. J'ai repoussé cet appel car je voulais vous remettre mes cadeaux pour que vous puissiez sauver Nirn. Au nom de tous les morts et de tous les vivants, je vous conjure de réussir. Si jamais Angra Mainyu revenait à la vie, ce monde n'y survivrait pas. Même les Royaumes Extérieurs seraient détruits.

Sur ces derniers mots, le fantôme se dissipa, les laissant seuls.

* * *

(1) Voir Chapitre 16, récupéré dans un monastère hanté et ruiné.

(2) Cath Palug veut tout simplement dire "chat de Palug" en gallois.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Ouf, un passage d'anthologie... je crois... avec le chapitre 20 se termine le "premier tome" de Fate: Dragoncrown. Artoria a récupéré Excalibur et Avalon, et par là même la plus grande part de son ancienne puissante. Bien sûr, de nombreux obstacles se dressent encore devant Saber et Shiro. Angra Mainyu bien sûr... mais aussi d'autres Servants et Master réincarnés sur Nirn. **


	21. Chapitre 21 Le serpent de chaleur

**Mattguellec : Je suis content de t'avoir appris quelque chose. Effectivement, le chapitre 17 à une inspiration arthurienne importante. Merci pour ton intérêt.**

* * *

**Le serpent de chaleur**

* * *

L'année 3E 419 venait de commencer.

Dans le froid de l'hiver à présent bien installé dans le royaume de Ménévie, le siège de Refuge en était à son huitième mois. Les débris de l'armée du Roi Eadwyre renforcés par les miliciens levés parmi les habitants et les réfugiés auraient été vaincus il y a longtemps si l'Empire n'avait envoyé une légion sous le commandement du général Aldmer Valendil Ceberhas.

Ses qualités de tacticien avaient éblouis ses amis... comme ses ennemis.

Au cours des dernières semaines de l'an 418, le chef orque Agraggush avait lancé un nouvel assaut sur les portes avec des béliers. Le général Ceberhas avait riposté en faisant attraper les têtes de bélier au lasso. Après les avoir hissé jusqu'aux remparts, il les laissa retomber brisant les machines en mille morceaux.

Disposant d'une armée nombreuse recrutée parmi les orques - qui étaient tous des mineurs- Agraggush ne se laissa pas décourager et entreprit de saper la muraille au moyen d'un tunnel. Sauf que le général Ceberhas avait fait disposer des coupelles d'eau tout autour des remparts. Les coups de pioche sous la terre firent naître des cercles dans le liquide. Dès qu'une activité anormale fut repérée, le général impérial lança une contre sape. Là où d'autres officiers se seraient contentés d'une attaque des mineurs, Valendil Ceberhas mit à contribution les alchimistes de la ville. Ils concoctèrent un poison base de soufre que le général diffusa dans la mine adverse. Le gaz, plus lourd que l'air, se répandit dans la mine et provoqua une hécatombe.

Pas découragé en dépit des pertes, Agraggush se lança ensuite dans la construction d'une terrasse de siège, une rampe destinée à atteindre la hauteur des remparts. Au début, le général Ceberhas fit creuser un tunnel et la nuit venu retirait la terre de l'ouvrage de siège. Cependant, les orques travaillaient plus vite que la garnison imperialo-brétone n'arrivait à saboter la terrasse et celle-ci s'élevait inexorablement.

Changeant de méthode, Valendil Ceberhas fit rehausser la muraille extérieure par une structure de bois, tandis qu'autour du point menacé, la muraille intérieure de Refuge se trouvait renforcée d'un étage supplémentaire en briques !

Dégoûté, Agraggush abandonna l'idée de lancer une attaque directe contre les murs. Le blocus de la capitale du royaume de Ménévie était complet depuis longtemps. Il suffisait donc d'attendre que les défenseurs soient affaiblis par la faim. La famine aurait fait suffisamment de dégâts d'ici quelques mois pour que la place-forte tombe sans coup férir.

Seulement, le roi Gotwog s'inquiétait de plus en plus de rumeurs faisant état d'une expédition de secours. Bien sûr, il avait envoyé une armée pour l'arrêter. Néanmoins, il fallait en terminer ici au plus vite.

Il était temps d'engager son arme secrète.

* * *

Sur un rempart de la ville, tourné face à la mer, un groupe d'officiers de hauts rangs de la Légion accompagné de nobles brétons regardait avec inquiétude les renforts reçus par la flotte qui faisait le blocus du port.

Le plus grand d'entre eux, avec sa peau dorée, ses yeux d'ambre jaune et ses cheveux blonds, était un Aldmer aux oreilles pointues. Le Haut Elfe portait une belle armure en cuir recouvert d'un décor en bronze rouge représentant le dragon de Talos, emblème du souverain Enfant de Dragon, l'empereur de Tamriel.

Le général elfe avait déplié sa longue vue pour la braquer vers le large.

Autour de lui, tous gardaient le silence. Aucun mot ne pouvait changer ce que l'on voyait. Depuis le sommet de la tour de la chaîne, la baie d'Illiaque s'étalait jusqu'à l'horizon. Une étendue d'un bleu céruléen, une splendeur que déparaient les nombreuses escadres qui bloquaient le port.

Le blocus était devenu un spectacle ordinaire au cours des six derniers mois. De ce genre d'ordinaire qui est le quotidien des vies tendues sur un seul fil. Mais pourtant quelque chose avait changé et la scène était devenue plus menaçante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Dans la nuit, le nombre des vaisseaux avait presque doublé.

Cependant, un détail fit se tendre Valendil Ceberhas. En le voyant tressaillir, son voisin eut un sourire tors, ses yeux d'argent reflétant une ironie moqueuse:

\- Vous avez vu quelque chose, général ?

L'Aldmer eut une moue agacée en reconnaissant Archer. Au cours des derniers mois, il avait appris à respecter la compétence de l'homme... après tout, il invoquait des flèches destructrices et balayait les machines de guerre ennemies à une distance incroyable. Néanmoins, le mystérieux Archer était plus arrogant qu'un Aldmer. Et les Hauts Elfes étaient un peu l'étalon de mesure de cette "qualité sur tout le continent.

\- Vous posez la question, mais connaissant votre incroyable vision, vous devez déjà avoir compris ce que j'ai vu.

S'appuyant sur les créneaux avec une nonchalance affectée, Archer croisa les bras. Les yeux fermés, il acquiesça :

\- Bien sûr, la proue des galéasses à une structure plus légère que les navires pirates d'Étoiledragon. Ce sont des navires construits en Cyrodiil, pas des vaisseaux de guerre rougegarde. Il s'agit de navires de prise aux mains des corsaires de la Baie d'Illiaque.

Valendil Ceberhas acquiesça:

\- Oui, et je jurerais qu'ils nous montrent ces navires pour que nous comprenions que la flotte de Marcus Manfredi a été détruite.

Valendil frappa le créneau proche d'un coup de poing. La douleur le fit grimacer sans apaiser sa colère. Les yeux tournés vers le ciel, il s'absorba dans la contemplation des nuages qui s'étiraient paisiblement dans l'azur. Pour tout dire, il n'était pas précisément surpris. Après plus de deux mois sans recevoir de pigeons voyageurs envoyés par son lieutenant, il en était venu à penser que l'amiral Manfredi avait été défait. Néanmoins, entre une supposition et une preuve il restait l'espace d'un espoir. Après le ralliement des corsaires rougegarde d'Étoiledragon, la destruction de la flotte impériale... rien ne leur serait donc épargné. Le nombre de leurs ennemis ne cessait d'augmenter, alors que celui de leurs alliés se réduisait de jour en jour.

\- On ne pourrait pas avoir de la chance pour une fois ? !

Ce n'était pas vraiment un juron, plutôt une imploration. La fatigue pesait autant à Valendil qu'un vêtement trop serré. Malgré tout, l'envie de dormir s'effaça lorsqu'il se tourna vers les maisons groupées autour de la jetée. Des milliers de citoyens de l'Empire vivaient là avec leurs femmes et leurs enfants. Ils avaient besoin de lui.

Un bruit de course fit retourner l'état-major. Un jeune officier montait les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il chercha des yeux le roi Eadwyre et obliqua vers lui. Sous la suie qui maculait son visage juvénile, l'homme était blême. Ses cheveux étaient transformés en un chaume noirci. L'uniforme ne valait guère mieux, brûlés en maints endroits.

Il se jeta à genoux :

\- Votre Majesté !

Le vieux roi de Ménévie tourna vers le messager son visage de noble vieillard, la barbe et les cheveux couleur de neige :

\- Respirez mon garçon, votre message peut bien attendre que vous repreniez votre souffle.

Néanmoins, l'officier bréton n'écoutait pas. Ses yeux étaient hallucinés :

\- Un dragon, Votre Majesté ! L'ennemi nous a envoyé un dragon !

* * *

Le jeune messager paniquait complètement et Archer avait du mal à démêler les explications qu'il lui donnait. Le noble bréton bégayait, buttant sur les mots les plus simples. Par moment, il se répétait comme s'il voulait exorciser les visions de cauchemars qu'il décrivait.

Une sorte de grand serpent avait quitté les retranchements ennemis pour se diriger vers les murailles. "Un serpent" demanda Archer; "Oui, une créature reptilienne avec des grands bras à l'avant du corps." "Pas d'ailes ?" "Non, elle rampe comme un serpent, en ondulant." De "quelles armes dispose-t-elle ?" "De l'acide, le dragon crache de l'acide!"

À cheval à côté d'Archer, Valendil écoutait l'interrogatoire. Il acquiesça et intervint:

\- Ce n'est pas un dragon, mais un _linnorm_.

Surpris par le mot inconnu, Archer se retourna :

\- Un quoi ?

Les yeux de l'Elfe étincelèrent:

\- Un serpent de chaleur. Ce cousin nordique des dragons ne vole pas et n'a pas leur intelligence. Il y en a différentes espèces. On les reconnaît à leurs habitats et à leurs souffles. Le linnorm marin hante la mer des Fantômes et brise les navires de la force de ses anneaux. Il peut cracher de l'eau bouillonnante. Le linnorm de glace vit sur la banquise et n'a pas de souffle. Par contre, il a le pouvoir de créer le froid et modèle la glace comme de la glaise. Le linnorm des collines est le seul à avoir quatre pattes. Lui non plus n'a pas de souffle mais il est rusé et sait tendre des embuscades. Notre « ami » est un linnorm de feu, il crache de l'acide mais n'est ni le plus grand ni les plus intelligent de ses frères.

L'Aldmer se retourna vers le roi Eadwyre :

\- Votre Majesté, allez chercher vos mages ! Je vais réunir mes soldats.

Le monarque n'hésita qu'un instant:

\- Entendu.

Ils se séparèrent. Tandis que le général impérial partait au galop vers la caserne où attendait les troupes de réserve, le roi de Ménévie se dirigeait vers la Guilde des Mages de Refuge. Quant à Archer... il bondit sur le faîte d'une maison et s'élança en courant de toit en toit, plus rapide qu'un cheval.

* * *

Grimpant les escaliers de la tour de guet, Archer fut accueilli par des soldats anxieux. L'officier lui prit le bras, pour l'amener jusqu'aux créneaux. Des formations de gobelins commençaient à sortir des tranchées. Devant eux, progressaient une monstruosité serpentine.

Archer sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Le serpent de chaleur était une créature hideuse. Le corps était sinueux, obèse, d'un gris sale traversé de grosses veines malsaines. Par endroit, des moisissures et des algues s'accrochaient à ses écailles. La tête ressemblait par sa forme à celle d'un cheval. Il y avait même une sorte de crinière de poils crasseux.

Le monstre avait déjà dépassé les boulevards dévastés par l'artillerie des orques. Sur les remparts, archers et arbalétriers commençaient à affluer. Impuissants, leurs traits cliquetèrent sur les écailles du linnorm, plus dure que l'acier. Quelqu'un hurla de faire tirer les trébuchets. Hélas, il était déjà trop tard…

Le serpent de chaleur se tenait déjà trop près du mur extérieur. D'une ondulation, il se redressa, dominant soudain le chemin de ronde. Les soldats s'étaient immobilisés, pétrifiés par l'horreur. Archer arc-bouta au parapet. À plein poumon, il ordonna aux défenseurs de se mettre à couvert et de s'éloigner des ouvertures. Cela suffit à certain pour sortir de leurs transes mortelles. Pour la plupart, l'avertissement venait trop tard.

Il y eut un formidable grondement lorsque le monstre ouvrit les mâchoires. Un nuage de fumée verte jaillit de ses naseaux. Soudain, le linnorm cracha une bulle de liquide glauque et bouillonnant.

Le globule corrosif éclata au contact des hourds posés en renfort du chemin de ronde. Une multitude d'éclaboussures se répandirent sur le toit. Là où elles tombèrent, les bannières s'enflammèrent en un instant. Les tuiles et les poutres se percèrent d'une multitude d'abcès fumants. Au point d'impact, la toiture se disloqua. En dessous, douchés par l'acide, les hommes hurlèrent. Une goutte du fluide suffisait à les traverser de part en part et à les tuer en un instant.

Dépouillée de la chair et des madriers, la roche des murailles grésilla. L'abominable fluide coulait sur les parois, laissant de profondes marques calcinées.

Ce que les plus puissantes machines de guerre auraient mis des jours à accomplir, le linnorm le fit en l'espace de quelques minutes. Un pan entier des murailles se retrouva écrêté. La pierre résista. Toutefois, les longs serpentins de venin s'infiltrèrent dans le mortier pour le désagréger. Des quartiers de rocs se détachèrent pour éventrer les créneaux.

Une silhouette s'interposa soudain. Une forme enveloppée dans une longue robe de soie rouge. Dans la pénombre du capuchon, on discernait le visage barbu d'un vieux mage. Insignifiant en comparaison de son ennemi, le jeteur de sort brandissait un long bâton. La pièce de bois noir et d'ivoire était gravée de runes métalliques.

Le linnorm se rapprocha, pensant abattre son contradicteur sans difficulté. Mais le mage n'était pas privé de défense. Le globule bouillonnant sembla heurter un mur d'air brutalement solidifié. Le champ de force ondula, rejetant le venin qui creusa une tranchée dans le sol.

L'événement dépassait l'intelligence limitée du serpent de chaleur. Stupéfait, il ondulait sur place en reniflant bruyamment. Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, le mage braqua vers lui son lourd bâton de pouvoir. Les runes brasillèrent et l'air s'électrisa. Un arc de puissance se forma pour unir le Bréton et sa victime.

Le flash éblouit Archer. Les mains pressées sur le visage, il titubait quand un hurlement de douleur ébranla la citadelle. Projeté au sol, le Servant réincarné entendit un formidable fracas de pierre brisée secouer la muraille.

La commotion le laissa un instant hébété. Pourtant, la peur agissait comme un stimulant. Appuyé au balcon de bois, Archer regarda la muraille extérieure en contrebas. Une large portion du périmètre s'était effondrée. C'était le linnorm qui l'avait détruite dans sa chute. Le monstre était blessé. Seulement, il en fallait bien plus pour en venir à bout. Il se redressait déjà, portant ses mains à sa poitrine.

Malgré les ténèbres et les mouches colorées qui lui troublait encore la vue. Archer vit les écailles carbonisées et la fumée qui s'élevait de la meurtrissure. Le monstre gémit et tourna la tête sur la gauche. Une forme inanimée gisait au milieu des gravats. Sa robe rouge était celle du mage.

Il fallait faire quelque chose. Malgré son équilibre précaire, l'ancien chien d'Alaya se tourna vers les autres occupants de la tour d'observation. La plupart des officiers étaient encore au sol seul un soldat plus robuste se redressait lentement. Archer invoqua son arc et une flèche de _prana _translucide.

Toutefois, le héros n'avait pas été assez rapide. Un hurlement de pure terreur le fit se retourner. Tête renversée vers le ciel, le linnorm achevait d'avaler un soldat bréton. Seules les jambes dépassaient encore de ses mâchoires.

Comme une colère froide lui martelait les tempes, Archer tendit son puissant arc noir. Ce qui se passa ensuite ne put être suivi par aucun œil humain. Il invoquait des flèches et les tirait à une vitesse hallucinante. Les projectiles filèrent comme des balles de mitrailleuse et explosèrent au contact du serpent de chaleur.

Une maison aurait été rasée jusqu'aux fondations. Cependant...

La créature se contenta de tourner son long cou à la recherche de celui qui venait de l'attaquer. Elle n'avait pas reçu une égratignure.

Immobile dans cette position, le serpent de chaleur s'offrait de profil. Archer tendit la main en se concentrant:

\- _Steel is my body_.

Une épée étrange se matérialisa. Aussi noire que la nuit, elle avait un aspect tressé, avec des vides au centre de la lame. Quant Archer la coucha sur son arc et tendit la corde... l'étrange arme s'allongea pour se transformer en une sorte de flèche à l'aspect biscornu. Elle s'illumina d'une lueur sanglante.

\- Hrunting!

Ce nouveau projectile fila avec une force dépassant de loin les précédents, changé en une balle magique de lumière rouge. Il y eut une puissante explosion qui souffla vers le ciel une boule de feu et de fumée.

Criant de douleur, le monstre secoua la tête et se redressa. Ses grandes prunelles fendues se focalisèrent sur la beffroi, identifiant l'origine du tir.

Alors que linnorm s'avançait vers la tour d'observation. Un mouvement de panique saisit soldats et officiers. Sans écouter les paroles rassurantes d'Archer, ils se bousculèrent pour gagner les escaliers.

Agacé par la résistance du monstre qui refusait de mourir, l'ancien Servant ajusta le monstrueux serpent pour lui expédier un nouvel exemplaire tracé et transformé en flèche de l'épée de Beowulf. Comme à son habitude la trajectoire fut parfaite, frappant le monstre en pleine bouche au moment où il ouvrait la gueule pour cracher.

L'explosion, contenue par le corps de la bête fut moins violente que la première... du moins pour ceux qui y assistèrent à l'extérieur. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres de l'ancien Servant qui regarda le monstre s'effondrer, enveloppé de fumée, agitant la tête et se tordant... Malheureusement, Archer continuait à le sous-estimer. Il ne s'agissait pas des contorsions de l'agonie, juste l'effet de la douleur et de la colère.

Avant qu'il ne puisse encocher une autre flèche, le linnorm se redressa de toute sa taille. Il n'était pas assez grand pour atteindre les hourds des remparts intérieurs. Toutefois, sa tête se balançait presque un étage plus bas.

Alors que l'ancien Servant de Rin le regardait, le monstre pris une gigantesque inspiration. Le héros lâcha son arc avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe. Un instant après, le balcon de bois fut secoué par un choc qui le fit choir.

Rampant sur les coudes, Archer ne s'attarda pas pour observer les dommages occasionnés par le venin. L'odeur acre de ce vitriol infernal le saisit à la gorge. Des solives rongées jusqu'au cœur se brisèrent dans un grand craquement. Ébranlée, la galerie sembla sur le point de s'effondrer toute entière. Des planches épaisses se brisèrent comme des allumettes, et des morceaux de toit se détachèrent pour bombarder le Servant réincarné.

Cependant, aussi rapidement que le cataclysme s'était propagé, le calme revint. Il n'y eut plus que le bruit des dernières tuiles à heurter le sol. Écartant les bras qu'il avait levés pour se protéger, Archer se retourna enfin. À quelques pas ne demeurait plus qu'un vaste trou déchiqueté et des madriers réduits à l'état de chicots noircis.

Le Servant réincarné se crispa de colère. Penché par-dessus le balcon, il chercha le monstre des yeux. Le linnorm avait fait demi-tour, dédaigneusement.

Par la brèche que le serpent avait pratiquée, une foule de Gobelins se déversait maintenant dans la place. Décimée par la créature, la garnison se faisait tailler en pièce. Archer hésita un instant. Devait-il aider les soldats dans leur contre-offensive ou s'occuper du linnorm ?

Le monstre était bien plus dangereux. C'était lui qu'il fallait éliminer en priorité. Redressé, Archer invoqua un nouvel arc. Évitant la brèche créée par le souffle du serpent de chaleur, l'ancien Servant gagna un poste proche de celui qu'il occupait quelques instants plus tôt. De là, il pouvait voir le linnorn. Le monstre lui tournait le dos, occupé à onduler en direction de la porte Est. À pleins poumons, Archer insulta le monstre pour attirer son attention.

Impossible de savoir s'il avait compris. Toutefois, le cousin du dragon se dressa sur sa queue, la tête tournée vers celui qui l'appelait. Arc tendu, Archer n'attendait que cela. À deux cent mètres de là, le globe oculaire faisait une cible minuscule. De plus, avec la bataille qui se déroulait tout autour, il ne pouvait plus utiliser de traits qui pouvaient massacrer ses alliés. Il allait devoir faire dans la précision.

Un sourire joua sur les lèvres d'Archer.

Depuis l'enfance, il n'avait raté qu'une seule fois sa cible... et c'était volontairement.

Son tir décrivit pourtant une trajectoire parfaite. Envoyée avec une force impensable, la flèche s'enfonça profondément. Seul l'empennage ressortait de l'œil qu'elle venait de crever.

Le cri de douleur du reptile retentit encore plus fortement que la première fois. L'ancien Servant avait espéré que le fer parviendrait jusqu'au cerveau du monstre. Malheureusement, le linnorm avait une résistance qui faisait honneur à ses origines draconniques. Rempli d'une fureur vengeresse, il se mit à ramper rapidement vers la tour.

Penché au balcon, Archer posa une nouvelle flèche sur son arc. Le tir se révélait plus dur sous cet angle. Faisant le vide, le héros imagina son projectile qui transperçait le cerveau de son ennemi. Lorsque l'image fut assez claire, il relâcha la corde.

Le sang gicla de la pupille crevée. À nouveau, le serpent de chaleur se tordit de douleur.

Devenu aveugle, il sembla sombrer dans la démence. De la queue et des griffes, il frappa la muraille puis partit droit devant lui. Pour le malheur des gobelins, ils étaient sur son passage. Le linnorm fit un carnage. Puis, heurtant le mur extérieur, il se déchaîna contre lui. Les fortifications s'effondrèrent comme un château de carte et le monstre se précipita vers le camp des Orques.

Vidé de toute force, Archer s'assit sur un amoncellement de débris. Toutefois, le héros ne resta pas longtemps tout seul. Une poignée d'archers impériaux vint le rejoindre. Valendil Cerberhas les dirigeait. Le voyant aussi épuisé, il sourit :

\- Un nouvel exploit de votre part, Archer.

Jambe croisés, les bras sur le "dossier" de son trône de décombres, Archer eut un sourire sarcastique:

\- Je crois que je vais pouvoir me faire de nouvelles chaussures en peau de serpent... quand ce monstre en aura assez de massacrer des orques.

* * *

Le soir tombait sur le château du roi de Ménévie. Les fenêtres closes gardaient la chaleur du feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Néanmoins, les fenêtres à meneaux laissaient passer la clarté du soleil hivernal se couchant sur la mer. Fatigué de regarder le roi Eadwyre fixer les pièces de l'échiquier qui les séparait, Valendil se leva pour regarder les vagues transformées en mercure par l'astre ensanglanté.

\- À votre tour.

Sans se retourner, l'Elfe se secoua. Une féerie de toits descendait jusqu'à la mer. Dans l'incendie du couchant qui embrasait l'horizon, ils semblaient faits d'or pur.

\- Qu'avez-vous joué, Votre Majesté ?

\- Fou d'E4 en C6. Échec au roi.

\- Roi d'E8 à F7.

\- Vous jouez par visualisation ?

-J'ai une excellente mémoire.

Il y eut un silence. Le roi s'était remis à réfléchir.

\- À quoi pensez-vous, général Ceberhas?

\- Je cherche une solution pour gagner cette bataille, Votre Majesté.

Derrière lui, l'Aldmer entendit le bruit d'une chaise que l'on tire, puis celui du vin que l'on verse. Le silence s'établit alors, le temps qu'Eadwyre boive une gorgée puis repose son gobelet.

\- Tour de H4 à F4. Échec au roi.

\- Merci pour la tour, Votre Majesté. Je la prends grâce au cavalier en G2.

Le vieux roi grommela un juron à voix basse. Valendil entendit un bruit sourd. Il imaginait que le gouverneur s'était accoudé à la table pour mieux regarder le jeu.

\- Vous savez, Votre Majesté, vous n'avez pas de raison de me plaindre de la journée.

\- Pardon ? Nous avons deux brèches dans la première muraille et de gros dégâts sur la chemise intérieure. Je n'appelle pas ça un brillant résultat, général !

La surprise du monarque fit sourire l'elfe:

\- Oui, vous n'avez pas tort Votre Majesté. Néanmoins, les dommages que le linnorm nous a occasionné sont bien moindres que ceux qu'il a infligé aux orques en traversant leur camp. Il est un dicton qui dit : « On ne doit jamais attaquer un ennemi avant qu'il ne soit prêt à se laisser vaincre. » Les orques ont utilisé leur monstre trop tôt, avant que nous soyons suffisamment affaiblis. C'est une faute qu'ils ont payée cher.

\- Pion de B6 à B7.

\- Cavalier de F4 à D3. Si la guerre que nous livrons était une partie d'échec. Je dirais que nous venons de perdre une pièce majeure avec la flotte de Marcus Manfredi et une pièce mineure- la brèche dans nos murailles- avec l'affrontement d'aujourd'hui. Toutefois, durant le siège, nous avons réussi à faire occuper à nos troupes une meilleure position. Dans les échecs comme dans la vie, ce n'est pas le nombre de pièces restant sur le plateau qui fait gagner. C'est la capacité à mettre mat et donc à occuper les cases stratégiques.

Profitant du silence qui suivit cette sortie, Eadwyre annonça son nouveau mouvement. Le roi bougeait sa tour de C1 en C3. L'Aldmer saisit le danger qui menaçait son cavalier en D3 et le fit avancer vers E1.

\- Votre Majesté, ce que je crains le plus c'est que nous soyons bloqués dans Refuge par la flotte ennemie, bloqués jusqu'au Pat !

\- Nous pourrions bénéficier d'une aide inattendue. Pion de B7 à B8. Le pion devient une dame. Vous le disiez à l'instant, tout est une question de position. Il y a neuf mois de cela une adolescente insignifiante vivait dans ce pays. Elle a sauvé plusieurs fois cette ville au début du siège... avant votre arrivée, général Ceberhas, avant même qu'Archer ne vienne ici.

Valendil acquiesça. Le roi lui avait raconté l'arrivée de cette jeune fille... Artoria Pendragon. Elle avait quitté la ville pour rechercher une épée magique. Une quête que lui avait donnée dame Mara elle-même. Le siège empêchait toute communication de les atteindre. Même les sortilèges de _Clairvoyance_ et de _Clairaudience _ des mages étaient brouillés par les chamans orques. Impossible de savoir si l'adolescente qui portait tous les espoirs des assiégés était en déjà en chemin pour les délivrer... ou bien morte.

\- Je crois que les dieux nous protègent et nous guident, Votre Majesté. Mais restera-t-elle vivante assez longtemps pour nous sauver ? Auriez-vous oublié mon fou en H2 ? Il prend votre jeune reine.

\- Vous croyez qu'Angra Mainyu va tenter de l'arrêter? Mon fou A7 prend votre fou en B8.

\- Si ce dieu des ténèbres existe bien et si la destiné de dame Pendragon est de le vaincre, il est évident qu'il fera tout pour se débarrasser d'elle avant qu'elle n'acquière la force nécessaire à sa mission, Votre Majesté.

Il y eut un moment de silence que le général interrompit en retournant à l'échiquier, prenant une pièce dans ses doigts il la considéra un instant d'un air pensif, avant de la repositionner sur une autre case:

\- Déplacement du cavalier d 3. Échec et mat ! Votre Majesté, rappelez-vous qu'un stratège ne cherche pas une voie vers la victoire, il explore _toutes_ les voies. Croire dans les dieux c'est bien. Mais je préfère prier le secours divin en organisant mes troupes comme si elles étaient seules face à l'ennemi.

De toute manière, Ceberhas n'avait qu'à tenir jusqu'à l'été... car une armée impériale se rassemblait en Bordeciel. Dès que les cols seraient libérés de la neige, elle lèverait le siège.


	22. Chapitre 22 le Roi des Épées

**Note de l'auteur, prenez note que les événements décris dans le chapitre 22 se passent un peu plus de deux mois ****avant**** ceux du chapitre 21.**

* * *

**Le Roi des Épées**

* * *

Une fois encore, Shiro Emiya rêvait...

Il rêvait du désert de cendre qui couvrait une partie de l'île de Vvardenfell. Un désert de cendre à l'ombre du plus grand volcan du continent... le Mont Écarlate. Le ciel nocturne était éclairé par les deux lunes de Nirn, Masser et Secunda dont les rayons filtraient entre de grands nuages de poussière volcanique.

Ces astres nocturnes éclairaient un paysage aride, rugueux, succession de dunes de cendres rouges et de falaises de roche écarlate.

Pourtant ce paysage onirique différait de l'original. Jamais les Terres-Cendres de Vvardenfell n'avaient été couvertes d'épées.

Le forgeron aux yeux d'ambre marchait dans un paysage fantastique. Autour de lui, à perte de vue, des épées étaient plantées dans le sol. Dans ce panorama sans vie, elles formaient une vision sinistre comme autant de croix sur des tombes.

Des épées... il y en avait de tout type, dans tous les métaux possibles... Certaines n'étaient rien de plus que des lames grossièrement forgées alors que d'autres incrustées d'or et de pierreries pouvaient avoir servi au sacre d'empereurs.

Bon nombre de ces lames n'étaient pas ordinaires. Il émanait d'elle un pouvoir que Shiro sentait et comprenait. Car il avait un entendement intime de ces armes. En fait, il marchait dans son armurerie personnelle, où se trouvait stocké les "plans" des armes qu'il _Traçait_.

Sans ordre ni logique, des armes de deux mondes se côtoyaient. Katana, tanto, wakizashi, dai-katana, ninjato aperçus dans des musées du Japon ainsi que les armes issues de la **Gate of Babylone** de Gilgamesh représentaient son monde d'origine. Mais elles se mêlaient à des cimeterres orques en orichalque, de gracieux sabres aldmer en alliage elfique, de courts glaives cyrodiliens en acier, des estramaçons nordiques en Stalhrim (une sorte de glace qui ne font jamais), des épées en chitine ou en ostalium forgés par les Dunmer, des hallebardes naines en alliage dwemer, des épées couvertes d'ergots fabriquées en daedrique par les Daedras d'Oblivion, des armes de verre et d'ébonite, de mithril et d'adamantine ou encore en os et dents de dragon. Ils représentaient le summum de l'art de la forge des civilisations qui dominaient Tamriel, sur le monde de Nirn.

Comme Shiro marchait parmi elles, il s'immobilisa avec une grimace de douleur.

Une violente migraine venait de s'éveiller, lui prenant la tête dans un étau. Le paysage autour de lui se troubla, comme l'écran d'une antique télévision cathodique déréglé, les couleurs fanaient et l'image se distordait, hachée de parasites.

Dans le vent qui soulevait la cendre rouge vomie par le volcan. Shiro entendit une voix qui ressemblait à la sienne:

_I'm the bone of my sword_

_Steel is my body and fire is my blood_

_I have... ted... over... and blades_

_From... world_

_To... ther_

Shiro tomba à genoux, torturé par la douleur et une forte envie de vomir. Le souvenir de son dernier séjours dans ce désert d'épée lui revint en mémoire... des lames étaient sorties de son corps, le transperçant de part en part.

Cependant, les choses ne devaient pas se terminer ainsi cette fois là.

\- Assez!

Devant ses yeux baissés apparurent le bas d'une robe blanche et des chaussures noires. Un bâton en bois sombre frappa deux fois le sol et un cercle magique se forma, entourant Shiro. Aussitôt la douleur se résorba, le laissant pantelant.

Après ce qui lui parut plusieurs minutes, le forgeron aux yeux d'ambre put se redresser et chercha du regard son sauveur. Il s'était assis sur un rocher et le regardait avec intérêt, un lourd bâton en forme de Z entre les bras. Il le reconnut sans peine, ce n'était pas leur première rencontre...

\- Merlin !

Le visage jeune, les cheveux dépeignés, blancs avec des reflets arc-en-ciel, le Magicien des Fleurs eut un demi-sourire respirant l'ironie:

\- Je vois que vous ne m'avez pas oublié... et que vous avez appris mon vrai nom.

Il toucha son front dans la posture cliché d'un voyant avant une vision :

\- Je vois... je vois... vous avez rencontré une belle jeune fille aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux verts (mais un peu trop peu plate pour mon goût).

Les mains de Merlin dessinèrent dans l'air une silhouette de femme voluptueuse, laissant fort peu à l'imagination quant à ses goûts en la matière.

\- Et oui... je suis prophète... sauf que là je n'ai pas eu besoin de cela pour savoir que vous alliez rencontrer Artoria. C'était votre destin, Shiro Emiya... destin que vous avez forgé en demandant au Graal de Fuyuki de vous réunir. Le fragment du Cristal de Corvus que je vous ai donné a été utile... comme je l'avais prévu. Et vous avez contribué à réunir Artoria et Excalibur. Bien... très bien même.

\- Où... où sommes-nous?

Merlin regarda Shiro pendant quelques instants avec une expression d'incrédulité. Puis le magicien secoua la tête:

\- Alors vous n'avez même pas réalisé cela ? Nous sommes dans votre âme...

Se relevant, le conseiller du Roi Arthur balaya d'une main le paysage autour d'eux:

\- Ce qui nous entoure est un _Reality Marble_, l'expression de ce qui y a en vous... Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'il n'y a aucune conséquence à déclarer: "_I'm the bone of my sword. Steel is my body and fire is my blood." _Une incantation de ce type a un effet un peu trop... littéral.

Il tendit un doigt vers les lames :

\- Regardez là... votre chair.

Puis vers les flammes couronnant le Mont Écarlate:

\- Et là... votre sang.

L'expression moqueuse et amusée du magicien fut remplacé par de la colère, de la pitié et de l'inquiétude:

\- Shiro Emiya, regardez autour de vous ! Voilà ce que vous vous êtes infligé à vous même ! Au moins Jésus s'était contenté de pain et de vin, inoffensifs... feu et acier, voilà votre eucharistie, Shiro Emiya.

Les connaissances de l'adolescent sur le _magecraft _n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire. Au mieux, on pouvait le qualifier de "Magus de troisième ordre"... comme le faisait souvent Rin, d'ailleurs.

Néanmoins, Shiro connaissait la théorie du _Reality Marble_. Un Magus assez puissant pouvait matérialiser et projeter autour de lui son "univers intérieur" selon la théorie thaumaturgique de l'Œuf-Monde. Sauf que ce genre de _Bounded Field_ ne pouvait être créé que par des êtres très puissants, tels les _Death Apostole Ancestors_. Car il fallait une quantité phénoménale de _mana_.

\- Euh... Merlin, si c'est mon univers intérieur comment êtes-vous là ?

Le magicien se mit à rire:

\- Mon père Morwin était un incube. J'ai reçu de lui la capacité innée à entrer dans les rêves. Mais parlons plutôt de la manière dont vous parvenez à créer cet univers. Venez, suivez-moi!

Montrant la route, Merlin entreprit d'escalader une colline. Levant les yeux Shiro découvrit que son sommet présentait un aspect très différent de tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Les épées y étaient plus abondantes encore que dans le désert... néanmoins, les lames étaient plantées dans une herbe printanière, semées de fleurs où butinaient des papillons multicolores.

Une lumière dorée éclairée les lieux, elle provenait d'Excalibur posée sur un autel au pied d'une statue de Saber. Les lieux avaient beaucoup changé depuis son dernier séjour. La désolation de son univers intérieur semblait avoir reculé... depuis qu'il avait retrouvé l'amour de sa vie.

\- Excalibur? Excalibur crée le _Reality Marble_ ?

Merlin se retourna pour croiser le regard interrogateur du jeune Magus:

\- Non... pas exactement, Avalon !

\- Avalon? Le fourreau ?

\- Vous voyez l'île du même nom quelque part dans ce désert? Non ? Bon qu'est-ce qu'Avalon ?

Shiro fronça les sourcils :

\- Le... le fourreau d'Excalibur ?

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel avec l'expression d'un professeur exaspéré faisant face à un élève leeeeeent:

\- Le fourreau que votre père adoptif, Kiritsugu Emiya, a placé en vous... _vide_.

La manière dont Merlin avait insisté sur le dernier mot devait lui donner un sens particulier... mais lequel ? Shiro se gratta la nuque, réfléchissant mais sans comprendre où le magicien voulait en venir. Ce dernier soupira et se mit à parler en articulant clairement, détachant chaque mot, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de six ans:

\- Kiritsugu a placé en vous le fourreau vide d'Excalibur... un _Last Phatasm_ en forme d'épée... une empreinte vide de cette arme... comme un moule.

\- Un moule...

Shiro regarda autour de lui, les milliers d'épées, jusqu'à l'horizon.

-Un moule d'épée...

\- Oui, vous venez de comprendre.

Merlin ne rajouta pas "enfin", mais le ton sarcastique ne laissait aucun doute qu'il l'ait pensé.

\- La dévastation de la fin de la Quatrième Guerre du Graal avait littéralement laissé votre âme nue, lavée de toute personnalité. Une page blanche qui ne demandait qu'à être réécrite. En plaçant en vous ce qui est littéralement le moule d'un très puissant Noble Phantasm, Kiritsugu l'a laissé vous marquer, changer la manière dont fonctionnait votre âme. Puis il vous a appris une forme simple de _magecraft_, la _Projection_. C'était exactement ce dont vous aviez besoin pour exprimer cette habilité de "moule à épée" qu'était devenue votre âme.

\- Attendez, j'ai rendu l'original d'Avalon à Artoria. Celle-ci n'est qu'une copie imparfaite...

Merlin le coupa :

\- Certes, la plupart des copies tracées qui nous entourent sont imparfaites. Par exemple, cette copie d'Excalibur n'est que de rang B+ et pourtant vous seriez incapable de l'utiliser. Seulement, ce n'est pas le cas d'Avalon. Vous avez eu l'original en vous pendant des années... elle fait partie de vous. Il serait d'ailleurs plus juste de dire, comme le fait Artoria, que vous êtes son fourreau. Avalon a réécris la page blanche "Shiro Emiya" en y inscrivant les valeurs défendues par son légitime possesseur : chevalerie, protection des faibles, dévouement envers la veuve et l'orphelin. Avalon est le cœur de votre âme, Shiro.

Appuyé sur son bâton, Merlin ne montrait plus la moindre ironie. À nouveau son expression reflétait inquiétude et... pitié:

\- Sur Terre, ces capacités vous auraient valu une _Sealing Designation_ de la part de la Clocktower. Mais ici les choses sont encore plus graves...

\- Comment cela ?

\- Shiro Emiya, sur Terre, un _Reality Marble_ s'effondrerait en l'espace de quelques minutes, érodé par la puissance combinée d'Alaya et de Gaïa. La première refuse aux hommes qu'ils maîtrisent une puissance pareille parce qu'elle fait d'eux plus que des hommes, ce qui serait antinomique de sa fonction de somme de tous les esprits humains. Quant à Gaïa, elle refuse la violation des lois de la nature que représente un _Reality Marble_.

Merlin agita son bâton :

\- Mais nous sommes sur Nirn et d'autres puissances sont à l'œuvre. Il n'y a rien de semblable à Gaïa et Alaya sur ce monde. La première est remplacée par les "Os de la Terre" ou "Ehlnofeys". Ces derniers sont des dieux incarnés sur Nirn et dégénérés, ayant perdu leurs attributs divins. Ils sont morts il y a longtemps... pourtant ils existent encore sous la forme d'une conscience collective qui ancre la réalité de Nirn. Ils représentent le destin. Dans le futur, l'empereur Uriel Septim VII quittera la Cité Impériale en passant par les prisons, pour fuir des assassins... dans la cellule où s'ouvre le passage secret, il rencontrera un prisonnier. Ce dernier a pour destin de sauver Nirn de l'invasion d'Oblivion... sa présence dans cette cellule sera un "hasard" tissé par les Ehlnofeys pour le lancer dans sa tâche (1).

Pensivement, Merlin regarda les lunes dans le ciel du _Reality Marble_ de Shiro:

\- L'autre puissance est les _Aedra_, les Neuf Dieux du panthéon impérial, ils tiennent en partie le rôle d'Alaya et en partie celui de Gaïa. Ils ont une limitation singulière. Ces dieux ne peuvent agir que par l'intermédiaire des mortels. Ainsi, pour protéger Nirn des Daedras d'Oblivion toute leur puissance repose sur un seul individu... l'empereur.

\- L'empereur ?

Merlin sourit de la surprise de Shiro:

\- Jeune homme, dans cette seconde vie, vous êtes né dans une famille impériale. Vous savez donc ce qu'est l'Amulette des Rois.

Shiro acquiesça, il avait dû subir le catéchisme impérial pendant son enfance:

\- C'est une amulette très ancienne. On dit que Sainte Alessia elle-même l'a reçu des dieux, on dit que c'est une relique d'une grande puissance... Si je me rappelle bien, Akatosh, le roi des dieux l'aurait créé en prenant du "sang de son noble cœur".

\- Exact, et vous savez que l'empereur est un Enfant de Dragon ?

Shiro se demandait quel était le rapport entre l'empereur et lui... Il se rappelait qu'une des Lames -les gardes du corps d'origine akaviroise d'Uriel Septim VII- lui avait un jour dit que l'empereur tenait de son sang de dragon des dons étranges... et Uriel Septim VII devait sans doute avoir vu quelque chose en lui, sinon il ne se serait pas attaché à lui offrir la meilleure éducation magique et guerrière possible. Le forgeron roux acquiesça:

\- Oui, il descend de Tiber Septim, fondateur de l'Empire de Tamriel... devenu un dieu après sa mort sous le nom de Talos.

\- Oui, tout à fait... et Talos n'avait pas le sang d'un dragon ordinaire, il avait le Sang du Dragon... d'Akatosh, le dieu dragon. Lorsqu'un nouvel empereur est sacré, il est conduit au temple de l'Unique, dans la Cité Impérial, où il doit se servir de l'Amulette des Rois pour allumer les Feux du Dragon. Le rite n'est plus compris de nos jours... à part par l'empereur. Pour le commun des gens, il sert juste à prouver que l'empereur a bien le Sang du Dragon qui lui permet de servir de l'Amulette de Sainte Alessia. Sauf que c'est bien plus que ça, les Feux de Dragon sont la clef de la barrière qui sépare Nirn des Royaumes Extérieurs. Shiro, savez-vous ce que sont les Royaumes Extérieurs ?

\- Euh... la demeure des Daedra ?

Merlin applaudit avec ironie:

\- Bravo mon jeune élève ! La cosmogonie de Nirn raconte que ce monde fut créé par les Aedra (littéralement : "ceux qui sont nos Ancêtres", en Aldmer). Ces dieux sacrifièrent leur indépendance pour s'incarner. Ils sont littéralement le monde de Nirn. Akatosh étant le soleil, Mara, Dibella, Stendarr etc... sont des dieux mais aussi des planètes de ce système stellaire. En s'incarnant, ils ont réduits leurs pouvoirs pour permettre au système planétaire d'exister. Seulement, tous les dieux n'acceptèrent pas cette limitation de leurs pouvoirs. Ceux qui refusèrent de participer à la création du monde de Nirn devinrent les Daedra (c'est à dire "ceux qui ne sont pas nos ancêtres"). Tous les Daedras ne sont pas des monstres. Je pense en particulier à Meridia, la déesse de la lumière et de la vie. Cependant, d'autres comme Molag Bal, seigneur du viol ; Mehrunes Dagon, le prince de la Destruction ou le Vil Clavidus ne désirent que faire souffrir les mortels. La barrière élevée par les Aedra empêche ces démons de s'étendre sur Nirn. Pour en revenir à ma question, les Royaumes Extérieurs, ou Plans d'Oblivion, sont les contrées créées par les Daedra elles sont la matérialisation de leur pensée...

Shiro sursauta et Merlin eut un sourire malicieux à cette réaction:

\- Oui, vous voyez où cela nous mène. Il ne s'agit pas de ce que l'on appelle un _Marble Phantasm_... Non, Nirn est un gigantesque _Marble Phantasm_ (2) créé par les dieux en sacrifiant une partie de leurs pouvoirs et surtout leur autonomie. Nirn est stable. Les _Plans Extérieurs_ sont des _Reality Marble _ élevés dans le Chaos Originel s'étendant au delà de ce système planétaire. Ils sont en permanence érodés par le Chaos et seule la présence d'une Pierre Sigilaire, un puissant morpholithe, permet d'ancrer ces plans et les protège de l'érosion. Si on enlève ces Pierres Sigilaires de leurs supports, tout voyageur qui se trouve dans les Plans d'Oblivion se trouve renvoyé sur Nirn. Comme dans n'importe quel _Reality Marble_.

\- Mais alors...

Shirou hésita et Merlin acquiesça :

\- Votre _Reality Marble_ ne peut se matérialiser dans Nirn à cause de la barrière élevée par les Feux de Dragon.

\- Oh, je vois... je ne peux pas appeler mon _Reality Marble_ sur Nirn.

Le peu de réaction de l'adolescent aux cheveux roux face à ses révélations stupéfia Merlin:

\- Vous n'avez rien compris de ce que j'ai essayé de vous dire... Nirn est un monde où les mortels peuvent devenir des dieux. Arkay, dieu des morts, ou Talos étaient des mortels jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent des actions qui provoquèrent leur Ascension ! Et, comme je vous l'ai expliqué, un _Reality Marble_ c'**est** un _Royaume Extérieur_. Créer un Royaume Extérieur c'est revendiquer une place parmi les Princes Daedriques, ô prince daedra Shriro Emiya maître de la Forge Infinie ! Vous êtes en train de connaitre une Ascension qui vous conduit à la divinité! Ce qui veut dire que vous vous positionnez en rival des autres princes Daedra. La plupart d'entre eux résolvent ça par la guerre et le meurtre ! Ils ne vous laisseront jamais achever la création de votre_ Reality Marble_. Vous vous êtes peints une cible sur le dos avec écris en gros " S'il vous plait, tuez-moi !"

* * *

Shiro s'éveilla en sursaut et ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour fixer la toile de tente au-dessus de lui. Son cœur battait trop vite. Il déglutit, combattant l'envie de vomir. Une violente migraine enserrait ses tempes et une voix fantôme murmurait à ses oreilles:

_I ha... creat... over... blades_

_...a world_

_... other_

Il chercha à se redresser et son effort fut interrompu par un grognement. Deux bras blancs affermirent leur emprise autour de ses épaules:

\- Shiro?

Le jeune homme se tourna pour regarder le beau visage de Saber. Lovée contre lui, elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. Il eut un sourire tendre:

\- Tout va bien, continue à dormir.

Doucement, il chercha à se défaire de l'étreinte de son aimée mais... d'autres bras le serraient. Il se tourna vers l'autre côté du lit... pour découvrir... Rin?

Que... que s'était-il passé hier?

Pendant un instant son cerveau tourna à vide trop stupéfait puis... il se souvint... ah... oui... On pouvait faire beaucoup de choses à trois et ils avaient beaucoup expérimentés. Pas étonnant qu'il se sente aussi fatigué.

* * *

L'année 3E 418 en était à ses dernières semaines. Le mois d'Étoile du Matin (décembre) venait de commencer.

D'habitude clément, autour de la Baie d'Illiaque, l'hiver s'était abattu sur le Duché de Phrygios avec la force d'un marteau de forgeron. Les températures étaient glaciales, le moindre ruisseau était gelé et les arbres blancs de neige portaient des pendeloques de glaces sculptées par des vents polaires.

Cela n'arrangeait pas les affaires de l'immense armée qui s'était réunie aux abords de la ville de Dwynmen. Près de 25 000 hommes campaient déjà sur place et d'autres venaient encore : chevaliers du dragon de Daénia, hallebardiers de Cambrie, levées de Vérandia, miliciens de Taillemont, franc-archers de Boralis, coustilliers de Phrygios, compagnies de mercenaires.

Ils se côtoyaient dans un campement aux allures de ville, avec ses rues et ses places, ses temples, ses approvisionnements en toutes choses.

La vie était si bien organisée que l'on y trouvait des salles de jeu de paume (3), des cabarets et des tavernes, en fait tout ce qu'il était nécessaire pour la vie d'une troupe de cette importance. On pouvait même y acheter du drap ou des épices médicinales... Sans compter, bien sûr, les prostituées et les maisons de jeu si appréciées par la soldatesque quelque soit le monde et l'époque.

Le camp, bien entendu, était fortifié. Des fossés et de palissades jalonnées de tours l'entouraient de toute part, gardés par des soldats en cotte de maille et casque de fer, portant hallebardes ou arbalètes.

Au centre, isolés par leur propre palissade se trouvaient d'élégants pavillons attribués aux nobles dirigeant la vaste expédition. Son but ? Lever le siège de Refuge. Cependant, cela n'avait rien de simple, surtout en cette saison.

* * *

Dunore Grensley, comte de Merta la Vieille, appartenait à l'aristocratie de Cambrie. Son arbre généalogique remontait à l'Hégémonie Direnni et aux exploits de ses ancêtres à la bataille de Glénumbrie. Il dirigeait l'armée coalisé parce qu'il était le noble du plus rang à y participer.

L'homme, un Bréton classique, petit, mince, les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus fixait la carte du Royaume d'Alcaire (également appelé Royaume des Îles).

Son doigt se porta sur la ville portuaire de Roeglin:

\- Il y a quatre mois, l'armée d'Orsinium a lancé ses premières attaques sur le royaume des îles. Par chance, Mordane Hawkstone, baron de Roeglin a réagis avec fermeté recrutant des mercenaires, entrainant une milice, entourant sa ville d'un rempart de bois et de terre. Depuis deux mois, sa cité est effectivement assiégée par un fort parti de gobelins. Une autre armée - d'orques cette fois- se trouve plus à l'ouest... probablement en train de fortifier le fleuve Issen.

Le comte de Merta frappa la table du plat de sa main:

\- Notre problème est que mes éclaireurs affirment que les gobelins se concentrent sur la prise de Roeglin. Non seulement la perte de celle-ci serait tragique par elle-même, mais elle pourrait être ensuite tenue contre nous. Nous serions obligés de la prendre ou risquer de voir nos communications coupées... nous privant de tout renseignement.

Son regard se tourna vers Saber, cette dernière dirigeait le contingent de Vérandia, avec Estienne de Vignonne comme lieutenant.

\- Dame Pendragon, j'aimerais que vous embarquiez vos troupes sur les navires que j'ai fait rassembler dans le port de Dwynmen. Vous renforcerez la garnison du baron Mordane.

Artoria resta quelques instants à fixer la carte et surtout la baie d'Illiaque:

\- Sauf votre respect, monseigneur, pouvons-nous compter sur une escorte de navires de guerre? Je tiens à vous rappeler que l'ennemi possède une flotte de guerre composée de vaisseaux fantômes et de corsaires rougegardes. Il serait imprudent de nous risquer dans des eaux hostiles sans escorte.

Dunore Grensley, comte de Merta, grimaça...

\- Le roi Gothryd refuse d'éloigner sa flotte de guerre de Daguefilante, craignant sans doute de s'exposer à une attaque. Néanmoins, les navires ennemis sont occupés par la flotte impériale de l'amiral Marcus Manfredi. Vous devriez passer sans vous faire remarquer.

* * *

Après la bataille du Roc Noir, l'amiral Marcus Manfredi avait été acclamé par l'équipage de ses navires. Cela n'avait duré qu'un temps. La fuite devant les navires fantômes avait miné cette confiance. Le sort s'était aussi acharné sur eux. Menacés par un orage, les navires avaient cherché à s'ancrer. Le seul lieu favorable avait été une petite plage. Une trop petite plage, nombreux furent les navires qui subirent de graves dommages.

Après, le moral fut encore plus touché. Dans les cales et les entreponts, la tempête avait été vécue comme le signe de la colère des daedras, ou de cette nouvelle divinité cet "Angra Mainyu" que l'on disait le suprême esprit du mal.

S'il avait disposé de temps, Manfredi aurait ordonné une halte pour réparer ce qui pouvait l'être. Mais grâce aux postes de guets dissimulés le long des côtes, l'amiral n'ignorait pas que l'ennemi le talonnait. Comble de malchance, les forts vents qui avaient endommagé sa flotte s'étaient révélés être un phénomène localisé. Derrière l'horizon, les nefs fantômes n'en avaient rien ressenti.

Pressé par le temps, Manfredi embarqua les équipages des galères les plus touchées et les saborda. Pourtant, cela se révéla insuffisant. Alors que l'armada entrait enfin dans la baie de Balfiera, la flotte ennemie arriva en vue des vigies. Son comportement se révéla étrange et erratique. Au lieu de foncer en avant et chercher l'engagement, les navires fantômes avançaient timidement.

Marcus Manfredi craignait un nouveau piège, et de fait la route des Impériaux les amenait dans une région de navigation délicate. La côte avait une apparence déchiquetée. Des bancs de sable voisinaient avec des flèches littorales et des tombolos. Plus loin, une grande île rocheuse clôturait presque la pointe escarpée que terminait une arche naturelle. Dans sa lunette d'approche, l'amiral voyait les îlots et les aiguilles entourés d'écumes qui bordaient cette passe.

Le cœur de l'Impérial se mit à battre plus fort. Dans l'irrésolution de l'ennemi, il voyait une occasion de frapper. Faisant changer de cap à sa formation, il abandonna l'idée de contourner l'île pour s'engager entre elle et la côte.

Face à un adversaire plus rapide, on ne peut plus fuir. Mais on peut livrer bataille. Et où le faire avec plus de chance de réussite que dans ce chenal étroit ? Plus nombreux, les navires ennemis ne pourraient y naviguer correctement.

Grâce aux cartes précises que les Direnni leur avaient offertes, les galères impériales suivirent des courants favorables et franchirent le détroit sans encombre. De son côté, le Grand Nécromant à la tête de la flotte fantôme avait réagis plus rapidement que ses hésitations pouvaient le faire croire. Il scinda en deux son armada. Les épaves aux équipages de morts-vivants qui formaient le gros de ses forces prirent position face au chenal, tandis que les légères nefs des corsaires d'Étoiledragon contournaient l'île toutes voiles dehors.

Si le mouvement était prévisible, le Nécromancien l'avait effectué de main de maître. Alors que les premiers navires impériaux sortaient en mer libre, les galères rougegardes se rassemblaient déjà pour porter l'estocade.

À jouer au plus malin, Marco Manfredi venait de perdre. L' « hésitation » du nécromancien se révélait une feinte habile. Sans perdre la tête à jurer sur sa bêtise, l'amiral cyrodilien improvisa rapidement une parade. La situation n'était pas désespérée. Le but des corsaires rougegardes avait été sans doute de fermer le chenal avant qu'ils n'en soient sortis. Or, il restait encore quelques minutes avant que leurs navires soient sur eux. Relayant ses ordres par télégraphe optique, l'amiral Manfredi rassembla rapidement ses embarcations en une ligne lâche. Cette formation laissait de larges brèches par lesquelles l'ennemi pouvait s'infiltrer. Malgré tout, elle l'obligeait aussi à étaler sa formation. Comme ça, il ne pouvait pas contourner l'escadre.

Durant près d'une heure, les flottes manœuvrèrent en renforçant leurs dispositifs. Enfin, les mangonneaux et les balistes commencèrent à tirer. Des gerbes d'eau encadrèrent les bâtiments des deux camps lancés de toute la force de leurs rames. De manœuvrier, le combat se transforma en corps à corps féroce. Les puissantes galéasses de l'Empire de Tamriel soutinrent l'offensive ennemie.

La bataille devint rapidement furieuse. Partout, les navires s'éperonnaient ou s'abordaient. Jusqu'à trois ou quatre embarcations pouvaient s'agglutiner de la sorte. D'étranges îles de violence naquirent ainsi au milieu des épaves en flammes. Petit à petit, la présence des lourdes nefs impériale fit basculer l'engagement en leur faveur.

Mais on se battait ailleurs.

Dans le détroit, la situation était complètement différente. Les navires fantômes lancés à la poursuite des Impériaux rattrapaient les galères en fuite et les coulaient une par une.

Enfin sortie en eau libre, les navires aux équipages de squelettes, de fantômes et de zombis s'en prirent à la flotte impériale. Les galéasses, prises à revers, ne purent contre-attaquer qu'isolément. Ces forteresses flottantes étaient peut-être bardées de plaques d'acier qui les protégeaient parfaitement, seulement leurs équipages restaient vulnérables. Méthodiquement, les mort-vivants abattirent les mats à coups de boulets de catapulte. Puis les liches utilisèrent leurs sorts les plus destructeurs pour faucher tout ce qui se tenait sur les ponts. Assommés par ces tirs, les galéasses furent achevées par des projectiles incendiaires.

Blessés dès le début du combat par une flèche qui s'est logé dans son épaule, Marcus Manfredi vit les voiles de son navire s'enflammer. Au bord de l'évanouissement, il ne réagit même pas quand deux officiers le tirèrent jusqu'à la coupée. Une galère rapide avait accosté. Après l'avoir fait embarquer, ses hommes le conduisent jusqu'au médecin de bord.

Tandis que la nef s'éloignait, par ses fenêtres l'amiral voyait un spectacle qui lui brisait le cœur.

À part quelques navires éloignés et en fuite comme le sien, de sa flotte ne restait plus que des épaves en feu. La défaite était bien amère. Si l'ennemi l'avait surclassé par le nombre, il lui était bien plus douloureux de s'avouer qu'il l'avait aussi fait par la tactique.

La mer était d'écarlate, rougie des flammes de l'incendie.

Alors que le médecin déchirait sa chemise pour opérer, des larmes de honte ruisselaient sur ses joues. Sa flotte n'était plus et il lui fallait maintenant en avertir l'Empereur.

* * *

Des quais de la ville de Roeglin, principal port d'Alcaire, on pouvait assister à un spectacle d'une grande beauté. Le soleil hivernal éclairait une multitude de flambeaux brûlant sur la Baie d'Illiaque, comme un vol de phénix s'étant posé sur les eaux...

La vérité hélas n'avait rien d'aussi poétique. Il s'agissait de navires en feu !

Les navires marchands réquisitionnés par le comte de Merta brûlaient, sous les flèches enflammées tirées par les galères des corsaires d'Étoiledragon. Les soldats de Vérandia transportés par ses navires ne pouvaient rien faire si ce n'est sauter dans l'eau glacée pour échapper aux flammes et s'accrocher aux épaves.

Ceux qui survivaient à la morsure du froid dérivaient jusqu'à la côte, souvent bien loin de Roeglin. Ils n'en étaient pas pour autant sauvés. Des contingents d'orques en armures lourdes et de monteurs de loup gobelins patrouillaient le rivage à la recherche de rescapés.

Seule une poignée de navires échappèrent à ce sort terrible en suivant la _Dame Marine, _une lourdecaraque ventrue. Toutes les galères corsaires qui s'approchèrent de ce navire connurent le même sort:

\- **Strike Air !**

En proue du navire, Saber maniait **The Sword of the Wind King**, le fourreau d'air comprimé entourant Excalibur. Libéré sous la forme d'un cône d'air tourbillonnant the **Barrier of the Wind King** frappait toute galère s'approchant, arrachant ses voiles et soulevant des paquets de mer qui brisaient ses bordages. Réduite à l'état d'épave, elle s'abîmait alors dans les flots.

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus personne pour se risquer à proximité de cette caraque. Traînant derrière elle les derniers survivants de la flotte de renfort, elle atteignit les quais de Roeglin.

C'est là qu'Artoria Pendragon, Rin Tohsaka, Shiro Emiya, Estienne de Vignonne et Gonderic de Bel Amant touchèrent terre en compagnie d'une centaine de soldats. Ils étaient attendus:

\- Ah, Votre Majesté, je commençais à me demander si je m'étais trompé de jour.

Saber cligna des yeux... pour une fois à cours de mots :

\- Merlin ?

Les doigts réunis en V, il prit une pose qui serait déjà ridicule chez une lycéenne japonaise imitant une "idole" de la jap pop.

\- Le plus charmant des bishounen est là pour tout arranger.

* * *

(1) Événements du début de TES IV: Oblivion.

(2) Pour simplifier, un _Marble Phantasm_ est comme un _Reality Marble_ sauf qu'il ne viole pas l'ordre de la nature, il n'est donc pas érodé par Gaïa.

(3) L'ancêtre du tennis.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: La bataille navale de l'île de Balfiera est librement inspirée d'une des plus célèbre bataille de l'antiquité. Je veux parler de Salamine. La flotte de l'Empire de Tamriel jouant le rôle des Perses. Les Nécromanciens et les corsaires d'Étoiledragon jouant celui des Grecs. **

**Ah, et j'ai arrêté les versets du sortilège d'invocation de l'Unlimited Blade Work (version Fate/ Dragoncrown):**

_I'm the bone of my sword_

_Steel is my body and fire is my blood_

_I have created over a thousand blades_

_From a world_

_To another_

_Withstood pain to create weapons, for the sake of one _

_I have no regrets. This is the only path._

_For her, my whole life is __**Unlimited Blade Works.**_

**Vous aurez malheureusement encore beaucoup de temps à attendre avant que Shiro puisse utiliser son Noble Phantasm. Ah, le "her" fait bien sûr référence à Artoria Pendragon. " For the sake of one"... Shiro est tout même un brin monomaniaque. Qu'il s'agisse de sauver une femme (Saber, Sakura) ou devenir un Héros de la Justice, il est prêt à se sacrifier sans regret... mais c'est Shiro... **


	23. Chapitre 23 Sang et neige

**Sang et neige**

* * *

Le chaos régnait sur le port de Koeglin (1). Alors que des flocons dansaient dans le soleil couchant, la neige qui s'amoncelait dans les rues fondait sous des ruisselets de sang, au milieu des cadavres et de la fumée montant de maisons incendiées. On entendait des cris sauvages, le fracas des armes ainsi que des ordres d'officiers cherchant à réorganiser les miliciens en déroute. Des gobelins avaient surgis, tuant, massacrant les non-combattants, se jetant en masse sur les gardes présents. Avec l'effet de surprise, ils en avaient tué plus d'un.

Tristane Gaerwyth était un milicien ordinaire. Il y a quelques mois, il travaillait encore sur le port comme manœuvre dans un chantier de construction naval. Ses ambitions se limitaient à espérer être remarqué par un maître charpentier et devenir compagnon charpentier... et donc avoir un meilleur salaire. Au lieu de ça, il se trouvait vêtu d'une mauvaise armure de tissu, un Chapel-de-fer sur la tête avec une épée courte d'acier et un écu de bois aux armes de la ville à monter la garde à l'extrémité d'un quai.

Maudits gobelins...

Et encore, Tristane s'estimait chanceux. Il revenait d'un tour sur le mur de bois qui entouraient la ville. Au moins sur les quais, on n'avait à craindre que le froid et l'ennemi... pas une nouvelle attaque de ces horribles petits monstres verts. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Et puis, ils avaient déferlés... sans un avertissement des remparts, ils s'étaient répandus dans les rues du port, attaquant les habitants et les gardes.

Tristane déglutit, levant haut son bouclier. Ses deux camarades, à ses côtés, l'imitèrent. L'un d'eux avait une hache de guerre, et l'autre le même glaive rudimentaire que Tristane, produit en masse par les forges de Koeglin pour équiper les miliciens.

Les Gobelins arrivaient, une dizaine d'entre eux... sales, vêtus de haillons crasseux. Le premier d'entre eux tenait une épée rouillée et un bouclier circulaire. Son "armure" était faite des os de la cage thoracique d'une créature. Il portait un bonnet de cuir d'où sortaient de longues oreilles pointues qui rappelait l'origine elfique de ces horribles mochetés. Difficile de croire que les gobelins étaient comptés au nombre des créatures féériques lorsqu'on les voyait de près. Le petit monstre se mit à ricaner, découvrant une bouche remplies de crocs ébréchées et jaunis. Sa voix aigue et éraillée sonnait sinistrement:

_\- Aï! Pushdul! Hoshum bagronk!_

Ce qu'il venait de dire devait être fort spirituel parce que ces compagnons rirent à leur tour, plissant leurs immenses yeux orangés.

_\- Gork!_

Celui qui venait de parler tenait un cimeterre grossier, un bouclier circulaire fait de planches mal jointes et couvertes d'un dessin maladroit à la peinture rouge. Sans armure, il portait juste un pagne de cuir, et des bandes de tissus autour de ses mains et de ses pieds. Une peau de loup mitée lui couvrait les épaules. Sa quasi-nudité permettait de discerner ses tatouages claniques.

_\- Hïa ! Hïa!_

Un troisième approuva moqueusement. Il portait une armure faite de morceaux de fer mal forgés et piqués par la corrosion: un plastron, un casque à visière. Il se servait d'un bouclier d'acier cyrodilique et d'une hache de même métal qui devait elle aussi venir d'un pillage.

Grands comme des enfants de douze ans, maigres à faire peur, ils n'étaient pas très impressionnants. Néanmoins, ceux qui sous-estimaient les gobelins le regrettaient amèrement. Certes, un gobelin seul ne constituait pas une menace pour un homme adulte même sommairement armé... mais là où on voyait un de ces petits monstres, il y en avait dix, cent ou mille à proximité. Il ne fallait pas non plus se leurrer sur leur fragilité apparente. En fait, ces petites horreurs étaient étonnamment fortes pour leur taille, plus qu'un homme adulte.

\- _Ya harri hoï !_

Sur cette déclaration, les gobelins se ruèrent en avant. Bien que lâches, comme toutes les brutes, ils trouvaient leur courage dans le nombre... et ils avaient donc un grand courage lorsqu'ils étaient à quatre contre un.

Aussitôt, l'univers de Tristane devint un tourbillon de violence écarlate. Il fallait frapper, parer, en veillant à ne pas rompre la ligne avec ses deux compagnons. Mieux organisés, les humains brisèrent le premier assaut. Les gobelins se replièrent, laissant quatre des leurs au sol... l'un d'eux vivait encore et geignait pitoyablement. Comme il cherchait à ramper vers ses alliés, l'un des gardes l'acheva. Ce qui valut un concert de cris furieux de la part des gobelins survivants qui se réorganisaient à quelques dizaines de mètres. Tristane se retourna vers son voisin:

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Ils sont encore plus en colère, maintenant!

\- "_Hosh_" veut dire entrailles et "_bagronk_" chambre de torture... vu ce qu'ils préparent à nous pendre par les boyaux, ou quelque chose de ce genre, je n'ai pas l'intention de montrer de pitié.

\- Je vois...

Les trois gardes resserrèrent leur rang. Aucun d'eux n'était un soldat de métier, mais c'était leur ville et... ils n'avaient rien d'autre à espérer qu'une mort rapide en cas de défaite. Et ça uniquement, s'ils avaient de la chance. Il ne faisait pas bon d'acculer des gens ordinaires, ils pouvaient se battre mieux que des professionnels.

Le second assaut fut encore plus violent. Tristane fracassa le crâne d'un premier gobelin, para l'attaque d'un deuxième puis contre-attaqua plongeant sa courte lame en plein dans sa poitrine alors qu'il levait sa massue pour frapper. Hélas, le milicien avait fait une faute de débutant, enfonçant son épée trop profondément. Pendant qu'il essayait de la dégager, un monstre armé d'une hache le frappa au dessus du coude. Avec horreur, le jeune homme vit son bras tranché tomber au sol. Par réflexe, il donna un coup de bouclier à son adversaire, le repoussant et le faisant tomber. Le milicien à sa gauche l'acheva en le frappant en pleine tête avant qu'il ne se relève. Ce fut seulement à ce moment que la douleur terrassa Tristane, le faisant tomber à genoux.

\- Talos... Khynn... Phynnaster... ô dieux, donnez-moi la force!

L'invocation aux dieux brétons (2) devait faire effet, car les gobelins survivants s'égaillèrent en proie à la terreur :

\- _Sakai! Squail !_

Son bras... alors que son compagnon arrêtait l'hémorragie en faisant un garrot avec une bande de tissu arrachée à son tabard, Tristane fixa le cadavre du troisième homme de garde... En fait, il devait se considérer comme chanceux. Il avait survécu, ce n'était pas le cas de tous et en plus... il regarda les corps enchevêtrés d'une dizaine de gobelins. Oui, ils avaient massacré leurs ennemis.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Tristane prit conscience du bruit derrière lui. Aidé par son camarade, il se redressa en grimaçant de douleur. Un navire venait d'apponter. Il s'agissait d'une caraque de commerce portant à son grand mât les couleurs du duché de Phrygios.

Des hommes en débarquaient. Des soldats vêtus de jaques de tissu ou de gambissons matelassés. Ils portaient le tabard du duché de Vérandia. À leur tête avançait une très jeune femme, une adolescente dont la beauté lui fit un instant oublier la douleur de son bras tranché.

Elle allait tête nue et ses cheveux soigneusement noués en une natte enroulée à l'arrière de son crâne miroitaient dans le soleil couchant comme si de la poudre d'or les recouvraient. Son visage délicat était très pâle, avec une petite bouche, un menton étroit. Pourtant, ce qui le frappait avant tout, c'était ses yeux aussi brillants que des joyaux. Ils parcoururent la scène, les cadavres des gobelins, le garde tué... et lui-même, s'arrêtant sur sa blessure.

\- Qui... qui êtes-vous ? Retourner à bord de votre navire... les gobelins ont envahis le port.

L'adolescente acquiesça gravement, son souffle se condensant en buée alors qu'elle répondait:

\- Comment ont-ils franchis les murailles?

\- Je... ne sais pas. Nous n'avons reçu aucun message d'alarme... mais, vous ne pouvez rester là, damoiselle.

L'adolescente rejeta un pan de sa cape bleue entièrement doublée de fourrure blanche sur son épaule. En dessous, elle portait la plus étrange armure que Tristane Gaerwyth n'ai jamais vu. Son plastron était fait de plaques d'un métal argenté imbriquées et portant un motif décoratif bleu d'inspiration végétal. Elle avait des gantelets et une bizarre jupe de plates de métal. En dessous, la jeune beauté était vêtue d'une robe d'un bleu royale, soutachée d'or, sur un jupon blanc. Elle portait l'ensemble avec le naturel et l'élégance née d'une longue habitude.

Ouvrant une sacoche à sa ceinture, elle en sortit une petite bouteille de verre grossier remplie d'un liquide rose:

\- Tenez, c'est une potion de soins majeurs. Cela soulagera la douleur et arrêtera l'hémorragie. Merlin, soignez ce soldat.

Confus, Tristane Gaerwyth se tourna vers le magicien. Il était connu en ville, y séjournant depuis le début du siège. Sans son aide, les défenseurs de Koeglin n'auraient certainement pas tenu aussi longtemps. Extravaguant, souvent insupportable du fait de ses blagues de mauvais goût, il n'acceptait les ordres de personne, même pas du baron Mordane, pourtant le seigneur des lieux. Toutefois, le magicien s'inclina immédiatement devant l'adolescente :

\- Tout de suite, Votre Majesté.

Surpris, les deux gardes d'Alcaire... comme d'ailleurs les soldats de Vérandia se tournèrent vers la jeune femme en armure. En dépit de la fermeté de son maintien et le contrôle qu'elle avait du moindre muscle de son visage, ses yeux s'étrécirent quelque peu, tandis qu'elle répondait avec un rien de mauvaise humeur:

\- Merlin, arrêtez avec ça !

Elle se tourna vers Tristane:

\- Je suis Artoria Pendragon, chevalier de Ménévie appartenant à l'ordre de la Rose. Je dirige l'armée de secours envoyée par le duché de Vérandia. N'écoutez pas ce que dit ce vieux fou, je ne suis pas roi... plus maintenant, en tout cas.

Comme Merlin riait sous cape, utilisant sa magie pour régénérer le bras de Tristane... ce dernier agrandit les yeux, tétanisé de surprise, incapable de parler. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre la réponse du "vieux" fou:

\- Oh... je ne fais que prendre un peu d'avance, Votre Majesté. _Rex quodam, rex que futuram_... le roi a régné, le roi régnera... vous ne pouvez combattre votre propre légende, roi Arthur.

Exaspérée, Artoria soupira... Elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de protester. En fait, _plus_ elle protesterait, plus il la taquinerait. Après tout, elle le connaissait depuis l'enfance. Ce n'était pas comme si elle découvrait aujourd'hui à quel point il adorait l'agacer.

* * *

Les combattants ne sont pas égaux dans une bataille.

Lorsqu'un chef de guerre envoie au combat des miliciens ou des levées, il est déjà content que l'un d'eux tue un adversaire et survive au combat.

Lorsque les levées revêtent pour la première fois leur armure, elles se retrouvent totalement épuisées après seulement une demi-heure à la porter. Et même un vétéran n'arrive à combattre qu'une dizaine de minutes d'affilée! (3)

Dès lors, un combattant capable de tuer cinq adversaires dans une bataille est sans aucun doute le champion de sa compagnie. Un homme qui en tue dix est cité en exemple dans toute l'armée... et un homme qui en tue vingt est acclamé, anobli, choisi comme garde-du-corps par un grand seigneur.

Alors que dire de ceux qui -comme Cú Chulainn- peuvent tuer 20 000 ennemis à eux tout seuls ?! (4)

Eux sont des héros... et, étymologiquement, les héros sont des demi-dieux.

Saber se rua en avant.

Dans sa poitrine, son Cœur de Dragon pulsait, l'inondant d'un flot de _mana_ qui renforçait ses os et amplifiait sa force. Elle sauta au milieu d'un groupe de gobelins, sa cape tourbillonnant autour d'elle, tenant entre ses mains... rien... ou du moins rien que l'on puisse voir...

Les humanoïdes ricanèrent et l'attaquèrent tous en même temps, pensant avoir affaire à une proie facile.

Ce qui suivit fut trop rapide pour qu'on suive des yeux l'affrontement... non, le massacre... les gobelins retombèrent littéralement coupés en morceaux. Pas un des combattants de la première ligne n'avait survécu. Les autres s'immobilisèrent... comme des oisillons tétanisés par la grâce mortelle du serpent qui venait de se glisser dans leur nid.

Artoria avait vu les corps des habitants désarmés gisant dans les rues, les maisons pillées, les gardes isolés taillés en pièces. Venue d'une époque dure, elle savait être dure. Son épée invisible laissa entrevoir une lueur bleu fantomatique comme elle fonçait en avant, le vent soufflait enroulé autour d'Excalibur.

Des dizaines de gobelins périrent en instant et la panique se répandit parmi les autres assaillants. Cependant, tous les ennemis ne pouvaient ressentir la peur. Le monstre quadrupède qui se glissait silencieusement derrière Artoria n'était pas de ceux qui renonçaient. Cuirassé d'écailles vertes, il s'agissait d'un grand lézard d'un aspect assez proche du chien. Du moins si on oubliait sa mâchoire de crocodile et ses quatre yeux rouges... un durzog. Ces monstres étaient dressés comme des animaux de combat par les gobelins.

Le durzog bondit. Il avait parfaitement jugé son saut et serait retombé sur les épaules de Saber pour lui planter les crocs dans la gorge. Sauf qu'il roula au sol avec un couinement pitoyable... fauché en l'air par une volée de flèches faites de _prana _translucide_._

Saber regarda le corps puis tourna les yeux vers le toit de chaume d'une pauvre masure, à des centaines de mètres de là. Une silhouette en armure de cuir noir, vêtue d'un manteau écarlate à capuchon baissait un arc noir. Elle leva son épée à l'adresse de Shiro et repris sa course sanglante parmi les gobelins.

* * *

Comme souvent, Merlin ne recourait pas à la magie. Il tenait en main une épée ressemblant comme une sœur à Excalibur et la maniait avec l'art d'un maître. Parfois, il l'enfonçait dans le sol, faisant naître une vague de lumière dorée qui carbonisait tous les adversaires devant lui.

Il était seul dans la rue, face à des centaines de gobelins...

Mais ils fuyaient devant lui, éperdus de terreur.

Il murmura quelques mots et tendit la main.

Aussitôt, des racines sortirent du sol et immobilisèrent les petits monstres...

\- Restez-là, n'est-ce pas amusant de jouer ensemble?

Comme les gobelins répondirent par des piaillements terrifiés, il soupira...

\- Personne ne semble apprécier ma compagnie... à part les joueurs de F/GO.

On entendit un bruit de verre brisé...

\- Oups... je viens de fracasser le quatrième mur.

* * *

\- _Gandr!_

Une pluie de projectiles d'énergie, noirs comme l'encre mais auréolé de rouge, filèrent au milieu d'une rue. Ces malédictions matérialisées avaient la puissance destructrice d'une balle de revolver. Dans la rue étroite entre deux rangées de masures aux toits de chaume, l'effet était dévastateur. Chaque tir tuait ou blessait un gobelin.

Un nabot à peau verte s'avança. Nettement plus musclé que ses congénères, il portait une armure d'acier à sa taille, mais pas d'arme... si on excluait les cestes de ses gantelets. Le "Cogneur" se jeta sur Rin Tohsaka. Par réflexe, elle esquiva la première attaque avant de murmurer :

\- _Est ist großes, est ist kleines_!

Des lignes lumineuses apparurent sur ses jambes. Elle bondit de côté et immédiatement se rua en avant. Son adversaire l'attaquait à mains nues ? Elle allait l'obliger. Grâce au _Renforcement_, elle était maintenant plus forte et plus agile que lui. La paume de sa main le frappa sons son menton. Elle enchaîna d'un coup de genoux dans l'estomac... puis tourbillonna sur elle-même en un coup de pied sauté qui catapulta l'ennemi dans une grappe de gobelins qui arrivait en renfort.

\- Attention !

Un bouclier s'interposa arrêtant une flèche grossière empennée de plumes de corbeau. Là bas, l'archer gobelin se tint soudain la poitrine et s'effondra... raide mort!

Le bouclier-miroir de Gonderic de Bel-Amant retournait l'intention de tuer de ses ennemis contre eux-mêmes, leur renvoyant les dégâts qu'ils voulaient infliger. L'armure lui avait été offerte par un chevalier-fée.

Passant devant Rin, un colosse en armure de plates noires s'élança vers les peaux-vertes. Il maniait une grande épée d'ébonite sur laquelle couraient des flammes. Estienne de Vignonne n'était pas considéré sans raison comme le plus puissant homme de guerre de tout Vérandia. Avec des "han" de bûcheron, il fracassait boucliers et armures. Autour de lui, les gobelins s'embrasaient.

Un guerrier d'élite ennemi chercha à l'arrêter. En armure d'acier, il portait à un bras un grand bouclier et une massue en argent dans l'autre main. Lourdement charpenté pour son espèce, il s'agissait d'un "Berserker".

Estienne rit de ce défi... Il adorait se battre et le terme de "Berserker" lui convenait sans doute mieux qu'au gobelin en face de lui.

Le clash entre les deux combattants résonna dans toute la rue. Les soldats de Vérandia acclamaient Estienne Vignonne tandis que les gobelins soutenaient leur champion... seulement, le Berserker s'arracha du sol avant d'heurter un mur et glisser à terre pour ne plus se relever.

\- Venez bandes de femmelettes, je vous prends tous à la fois!

* * *

Les Francs-archers et les miliciens de Vérandia, quelques deux cent survivants, ne se heurtaient qu'à une très faible opposition. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient qu'à nettoyer les nids de résistance laissés derrière eux par leur avant-garde. Seulement six personnes... mais ensemble ils valaient une armée.

* * *

À genoux dans la neige piétinée, Merlin acquiesça avant de se relever en s'époussetant. Il se retourna vers Artoria qui patientait derrière lui, les deux mains croisées sur le pommeau invisible d'Excalibur plantée devant elle.

\- Votre Majesté, les signes au sol sont brouillés, les gobelins ont foulés les quais par petit groupes dans toutes les directions. Cependant, la plupart d'entre eux venaient de l'est.

Saber soupira sans chercher à reprendre Merlin qui continuait à l'appeler "Votre Majesté... si seulement il avait été aussi respectueux à l'époque de Camelot!

Le nettoyage du port s'achevait là où il avait commencé, sur la jetée d'où ils avaient débarqués. Shiro sauta à terre près d'Artoria qui l'interrogea du regard. Le forgeron aux yeux d'ambre acquiesça:

\- Nos hommes viennent de reprendre le phare, le port est à nous.

Il ne précisa pas que ses flèches avaient largement contribué à la déroute des gobelins qui s'étaient retranchés à l'extrémité ouest du port. Shiro ne se vantait jamais de ce qu'il accomplissait. Au fond de lui... depuis l'incendie de Fuyuki, il se torturait d'avoir survécu alors que les autres avaient péris, se dévouant à sauver de parfaits inconnus en compensation du "crime" d'être en vie.

Rin, Gonderic et Estienne revenaient également vers eux. Vu l'air satisfait du baron de Vignonne, les combats devaient également être terminés dans cette partie de la ville.

La _Magus_ coiffée de couettes présenta alors un homme râblé portant une armure de cuir qui les accompagnait:

\- Saber, laisse-moi te présenter messire Gaston Fontenot, maître du port de Koeglin. Messire Fontenot, permettez-moi de vous présenter au chef de l'armée de renfort, le chevalier Artoria Pendragon.

Saber salua d'un signe de tête royal:

\- Maître Fontenot.

Gaston Fontenot la regarda d'un air étrange, troublé par sa jeunesse, son sexe, sa beauté et surtout... il jeta un regard au baron de Vignonne. L'homme était célèbre dans tout Haute-Roche comme le meilleur homme de guerre du duché de Vérandia... et il avait rang de baron. Quant à Gonderic de Bel-Amant, son père était le nouveau duc... Pourquoi un simple chevalier commandait l'armée de renfort? Cependant, il préféra ne pas exprimer ses doutes. D'abord, il devait sa vie à l'arrivée des soldats de Vérandia. Ensuite... ensuite, il se sentait étrangement impressionné par cette adolescente qui devait pourtant être plus jeune que sa propre fille.

\- Dame Pendragon, en mon nom propre comme en celui de tous les habitants de la ville, permettez-moi d'exprimer mes remerciements pour votre venue opportune.

Saber répondit d'un geste vague de la main:

\- N'en pensez rien, il est de mon devoir de chevalier de vous secourir. Plus important, à présent que les quais sont sécurisés, il faut organiser le déchargement des vivres que nous apportons.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, dame Pendragon. Pour la distribution, il faut que vous alliez voir le baron Mordane. Il habite un manoir, au centre de la ville.

\- Bien. Cependant, nous devons d'abord découvrir comment les gobelins sont entrés en ville. D'après les gardes, les murailles n'ont pas été franchies.

Shiro intervint:

\- Je confirme. Pendant la bataille, j'ai pu voir que les remparts ont été attaqués, mais les défenseurs ont repoussé l'assaut.

Un bras passé sur le ventre, le poing devant les lèvres, Rin semblait soudain absorbée par de profondes réflexions. Artoria la regarda avec intérêt :

\- Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

\- Une diversion?

Estienne de Vignonne approuva:

\- Je vois... plutôt bien pensé. Ils ont attaqué les remparts pour attirer les défenseurs et pendant ce temps ils ont surgi sur le port... mais comment ? Un tunnel ?

Merlin écoutait et répéta ce qu'il venait de dire à Artoria avant leur arrivée :

\- En tout cas, ils sont venus de l'est du port.

Il désigna cette direction et le maître du port tressaillit:

\- Les cavernes des contrebandiers...

Comme les autres participants de la conférence impromptue se tournaient vers lui avec des mines interrogatives, Gaston Fontenot s'expliqua:

\- À l'époque du père du baron Mordane, des contrebandiers sévissaient en ville. Ils avaient creusés un tunnel reliant des cavernes naturelles dans les falaises à l'est de Koeglin à l'extérieur de la barrière d'octroi (5). Le tunnel a été comblé mais les cavernes existent toujours. L'entrée se trouve sous un grand entrepôt à l'est du port. Les gobelins ont sans doute rouvert ce passage.

* * *

Les derniers gobelins s'étaient retranchés dans l'ancien entrepôt des contrebandiers. Ils avaient élevé une barricade de tonneaux et de caisses. Dès qu'Artoria et ses compagnons s'approchèrent, une pluie de flèches les accueillit... Visiblement, les gobelins avaient encore confiance dans leur capacité à remporter la bataille.

Ce n'était pas habituel chez ces créatures. Au mieux, on pouvait les qualifier d'instables... au pire de lâches. Mais toute la situation n'était-elle pas anormale? Les gobelins se faisaient perpétuellement la guerre entre eux. Chaque tribu détestant ses voisines et cherchant à s'emparer de leurs totems ! Une alliance de plusieurs centaines de clans, on n'avait pas vu ça depuis la conquête de Martenfell par les Rougegardes (chassés par un cataclysme de l'archipel de Ra'Gada)... au neuvième siècle de l'Ère Première, des millénaires plus tôt. Et à l'époque, il avait fallu un avatar du dieu Malooc (6) pour les unir.

De plus, les gobelins étaient considérés comme stupides. Creuser un tunnel et recourir à une diversion pour éloigner les défenseurs, cela paraissait trop sophistiqué pour ces créatures plus habituées à attaquer de front en hurlant.

Comme les soldats de Vérandia s'avançaient à l'abri de leurs boucliers, plusieurs gobelins jetèrent des fioles de verre vers les assaillants. Il y eut une explosion de flamme comme elles se brisèrent au contact.

Rin se mit à jurer alors que les soldats brûlés reculaient en proie à la panique :

\- De l'huile de feu intense! C'est une potion d'alchimie rare et chère... chaque fiole vaut une centaine de septims. Comment peuvent-ils avoir un équipement aussi coûteux ?!

Encore une absurdité! Artoria secoua la tête. Pour l'instant, il ne s'agissait pas du plus important. Elle affermit ses mains sur la poignée de son épée invisible. Tout autour d'elle, le vent se mit à souffler en tempête, abaissant la pression atmosphérique. Un instant plus tard, elle disparut... ne laissant derrière elle qu'une image rémanente... deux autres apparurent tranchant des gobelins de la barricade... puis celle-ci vola en éclat alors qu'elle reprenait substance près de la brèche qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

Pour un humain ordinaire, elle avait paru exister en quatre exemplaires... il s'agissait d'une illusion d'optique provoqué par le **Wind King's Slash**, une de ses techniques de combat préférée.

* * *

Mordane Hawkstone, baron de Koeglin était un jeune homme ayant à peine plus de vingt ans. Blonds avec des yeux d'émeraude, il ressemblait à une version un peu plus âgée (et masculine) d'Artoria. Son bureau, bien plus que son apparence physique, donnait une bonne idée de qui il était.

Les murs couverts de rayonnages ne laissaient d'autre espace libre que la cheminée et l'emplacement d'un tableau représentant le port. Partout ailleurs s'alignaient des livres et des curiosités d'origines très diverses. La table de travail était recouverte par un plan de la ville compulsivement annoté. Il était maintenu ouvert par son épée et d'autres incunables consacrés à la stratégie. Parmi eux, Rin reconnut "L'art de la magie de Guerre" de Zurin Arctus. Une pile de rapports sur parchemin attendait sa signature.

Un mannequin dans un angle supportait une magnifique armure de plates. Et, au vu des nombreuses éraflures qui attendaient d'être réparées, le baron devait participer activement à la défense des remparts.

Mordane Hawkstone était tout à la fois un guerrier, un tacticien, un organisateur de talent et un érudit. La résistance opposée depuis quatre mois à la horde gobelin s'expliquait en grande partie par la présence de ce chef charismatique à Koeglin.

Pour l'heure, il écoutait Artoria, le menton posé sur ses mains croisés et les coudes sur sa table:

\- ... nous avons ensuite liquidé les gobelins encore présent dans les cavernes. Là, nous avons découvert que le tunnel s'était effondré.

\- Guère surprenant, intervint Mordane, les mineurs gobelins sont incapables de faire un travail soigné. Si ça se trouve ils ont même négligé d'étayer le passage.

Artoria acquiesça:

\- C'est également ma conclusion, monseigneur.

Mordane se tourna vers une statuette représentant Talos en haubert de mailles, portant un casque aillé. Une épée en main, il terrassait un serpent qu'il foulait aux pieds.

\- Loué soit les dieux, sans l'effondrement du tunnel et votre arrivée Koeglin serait tombée. Cependant, malgré votre secours, dame Pendragon, je suis encore plus inquiet qu'hier. Je partage votre analyse quant à l'organisation et l'équipement des gobelins. Seulement, vous avez négligé un point... creuser ce tunnel a dû prendre des jours et a nécessité une connaissance de l'histoire de Koeglin que la plupart de ses habitants n'ont pas.

À côté d'Artoria, Tohsaka hocha la tête:

\- Organisation et renseignement, cela rejoint ce que nous avons découvert...

Comme Mordane lui jetait un regard aigu, la jeune _Magus_ parut surprise:

\- Oh, j'ai parlé à voix haute ?! Shiro, montre-lui ce que tu as trouvé.

L'archer vêtu de rouge posa un vélin calciné sur la table. Comme tous les Brétons, Mordane avait un sens magique particulièrement développé et il identifia un résidu de _prana_ dans le papier:

\- Un parchemin de sort?

\- Oui, monseigneur, nous l'avons trouvé sur le chef gobelin qui dirigeait l'assaut du port.

\- Je vais demander à ma femme de l'analyser.

\- Inutile, monseigneur, je connais un sort appelé _Structural Analyse_. Il s'agit d'un parchemin de _Rappel_.

Le baron de Koeglin fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce sortilège :

\- _Rappel _?

Ce fut Rin Tohsaka qui reprit la conversation à partir de ce point:

\- Il s'agit d'une forme de téléportation inventée par les mages de la maison telvanni en Morrowind. Une magie typique des Elfes Noirs. Elle nécessite l'usage de deux sortilèges. Le premier, _Marque_, appose un pentacle de réception sur le sol. Il suffit au mage de prononcer le sort de _Rappel_ pour être renvoyé à la dernière _Marque_ qu'il a tracé.

Mordane Hawkstone réfléchissait vite et bien:

\- Vous avez trouvé la _Marque_ qui correspond à ce parchemin?

Rin approuva d'un mouvement du menton :

\- Le parchemin est synchronisé à un pentacle dans la plus grande des cavernes du repaire des contrebandiers.

\- Seul un habitant de Koeglin peut avoir renseigné les gobelins sur l'existence du tunnel bouché et seul un mage habitant en ces murs peut avoir tracé cette _Marque_. Il y a un traitre ici! Un Elfe Noir...

Rin coupa le seigneur de Koeglin, sans égard pour son rang:

\- Pas nécessairement, baron, je suis brétonne et je connais ce sortilège.

Tirant sur son col, elle saisit un médaillon orné d'un pentacle complexe :

\- J'ai créé cette amulette en expérimentant sur la magie telvanni, il me permet d'utiliser un sort de _Rappel_ qui me ramènerait à ma maison de Torrent... si j'avais encore une maison à Torrent.

Tohsaka se rembrunit. Après qu'Archer ait quitté la ville pour participer à la défense de Refuge, les orques avaient renouvelé leurs assauts et finalement prit la cité. Une nouvelle fois, elle avait perdu son laboratoire, ses gemmes... et tous ses biens! Pour une femme aussi avare que Rin, il s'agissait d'une véritable blessure personnelle! Heureusement, Sakura avait fuit à Refuge avec Archer et celui-ci lui avait promis de veiller sur sa petite sœur.

Mordane secoua la tête:

\- Mais il y a un mage dunmer en ville!

Le baron se mit à compulser une pile de parchemins :

\- Ah, voilà ! Les mercenaires de _La Compagnie de l'Anneau de Fer_. Je les ai recrutés pour renforcer la garnison de Koeglin, il y a trois mois. Il y a un mage elfe noir parmi eux, il s'appelle Erebel R'en.

\- Erebel R'en ? Je me souviens avoir vu un avis de recherche à ce nom. Sa tête a été mise à prix pour de nombreux crimes : violation de tombeaux, nécromancie (7), hérésie... ce genre de choses.

Comme le baron Mordane se tournait vers Shiro qui venait de prendre la parole, ce dernier se gratta la nuque d'un air embarrassé:

\- Je suis né en Morrowind, mon père dirigeait la garnison impériale de fort Phalène, près de Balmora. Je regardais souvent les affiches des criminels recherchés pour pouvoir les reconnaître. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser continuer à sévir.

\- Soit ! Cela confirme mes soupçons.

Mordane secoua une clochette et un serviteur entra. Pendant qu'il lui donnait ses instructions, Rin exprima sa mauvaise humeur. Les bras croisés, le front plissé d'une ride de colère, elle se tourna vers Artoria:

\- Saber, je me demande vraiment ce que nous faisons là!

Le Roi des Chevaliers et Shiro sursautèrent et jetèrent un regard affolé en direction du baron de Koeglin. Mordane Hawkstone venait de se raidir, oubliant les instructions qu'il donnait pour se tourner vers la _Magus_ avec une expression choquée. Rin avait le don - pas vraiment béni des dieux- de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas au pire moment possible.

Sans prêter attention au mélange de surprise et d'inconfort de ses amis, Tohsaka leva un doigt comme elle en avait l'habitude quant elle faisait un cours magistral:

\- On a déjà sacrifié des centaines d'hommes et tout ça pour une petite ville sans importance.

Shiro fut le premier à réagir:

\- Il y a encore des centaines de non-combattants dans la ville.

Elle répliqua par un reniflement méprisant, tournant la tête de côté:

\- Ils pouvaient évacuer et on ne va pas prendre par la main des gens qui préfèrent leur petite maison à la sécurité de leurs familles. Moi, j'ai tout abandonné pour sauver ma sœur.

Finalement, Mordane en eut assez:

\- Ce n'est pas ma ville que vous venez sauver mais les entrepôts du port!

Rin parut un instant surprise par la répartie du baron. Prise dans ses pensées, elle avait complètement oubliée sa présence. Elle cligna des yeux face à sa colère visible:

\- Je ne comprends pas... les entrepôts ?

Artoria s'inclina devant le baron Mordane:

\- Je vous prie d'excuser le comportement de mon amie. Parfois elle parle trop fort, se montre avare, manipulatrice ou autoritaire.

Rin ouvrit la bouche mais resta comme un poisson hors de l'eau... à son tour choquée par la réponse de Saber. Toutefois, la _Magus_ rougit et baissa les yeux... réalisant qu'elle venait littéralement de dire que la ville du baron ne méritait pas que l'on vienne la secourir. En fait, elle venait de dénigrer tout l'œuvre du jeune baron pour défendre Koeglin, comme tout ce qu'avaient fait ses prédécesseurs pour la bâtir et l'embellir.

Mordane Hawkstone soupira, sa colère s'évanouissant...

\- Au moins, elle dit ce que d'autres pensent... Je me doutais bien que vous ne veniez pas pour sauver mon peuple. Depuis le début du siège, la seule "aide" que j'ai reçu était une cargaison de bois pour construire la palissade. Et je l'ai payé jusqu'au moindre tronc.

Rin restant confuse et rougissante, ce fut Shiro qui mit fin à ce moment de gêne:

\- Pourquoi dites-vous que l'armée de secours ne veut que sauver les entrepôts ?

Artoria répondit à la place du baron:

\- Les docks, les dockers et les palans de déchargement en fait. Koeglin est nécessaire au ravitaillement de l'armée. En temps de guerre, 60% du budget de l'état est investi dans la fourniture de destriers frais pour les chevaliers, la nourriture pour les combattants, le remplacement des armures, des flèches, des lances, des boucliers et des fortifications endommagés par l'ennemi. Aussi, un chef de guerre avisé s'emploie à vivre sur l'ennemi. On dit qu'une mesure de blé prit dans les silos de l'ennemi vaut vingt des siennes acheminées depuis l'arrière.

\- Vingt ?

Shiro semblait surprit. Certes, il comprenait que la nourriture prise à l'ennemi puisse affaiblir ce dernier autant qu'elle nourrissait son camp. Toutefois, la proportion lui parut exagérée. Seulement, Artoria approuva gravement :

\- Vingt fois ! Pour acheminer la nourriture en première ligne, il faut des chariots, des équipages et une escorte qui à leur tour consomment une partie des vivres qu'ils sont sensés transporter. Ces hommes, ces chariots et les chevaux qui les tirent sont détournés de tâches plus utiles. Ce qui en retour ralentit les travaux des champs. C'est pour ça, en temps de guerre, il n'est pas rare que les paysans connaissent la disette. Tout cela on peut l'économiser en passant par mer. Une caraque peut transporter l'équivalent d'une caravane de cent mulets et tout cela dans le dixième du temps pris par route. Et là, nous ne parlons que de la nourriture. En une seule année de guerre, un pays peut dépenser dix années de recettes ! J'ai évoqué la fabrication et la réparation de hallebardes, lances, projectiles d'arcs et d'arbalètes, mais il faut rajouter les mangonneaux, les trébuchets et les boulets de pierre qu'ils envoient. Pour une armée de dix mille hommes, la réparation et l'entretien du matériel militaire coûte mille lingots de fer.

Shiro fronça les sourcils. Il était forgeron après tout:

\- Mille lingots de fer? Par semaine?

Saber secoua la tête:

\- Par _jour_ !

Comme il déglutissait, elle continua:

\- Il faut pour cela employer des milliers de mineurs, et d'ouvriers fondeurs. Ce qu'ils produisent, il faut le conduire jusqu'aux hommes qui les utiliseront. Il faut donc entretenir les routes, réparer les ponts. Pour un homme qui combat, il en faut dix qui travaillent pour l'armer et le nourrir.

Mordane, qui avait achevé de donner ses instructions à son serviteur, se joignit à la conversation:

\- Et ça c'est pour une guerre en été. Shiro Emiya, savez-vous pourquoi on dit qu'il ne faut pas faire la guerre en hiver?

Le Japonais réincarné connaissait la guerre que par les films et les livres de son monde d'origine... où l'on faisait la guerre en toute saison. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi on disait cela.

\- Heu... parce qu'il fait froid ?

Le baron Mordane Hawkstone regarda le jeune homme fixement, puis partit d'un grand éclat de rire. À côté de lui, Artoria soupira en secouant la tête:

\- Idiot... Tu crois vraiment que les généraux se soucient du confort de leurs hommes? Les armures sont bien plus désagréables à porter en été. Elles tiennent chaud... Lorsque le soleil tape sur les armures on bout dans sa sueur, on se déshydrate, et j'ai souvent vu des chevaliers en pleine forme s'évanouir au beau milieu de la bataille à cause d'une insolation. Pourtant, pas un chef de guerre n'a jamais proposé d'interdire la guerre en été.

Remis de sa crise de fou rire, le seigneur de Koeglin donna lui-même la bonne réponse:

\- Les chevaux broutent au bivouac. Mais les chevaux domestiques ne savent pas gratter la neige pour trouver de l'herbe. En hiver, il faut donc acheter et transporter du fourrage pour les destriers des chevaliers, mais aussi pour tous les chevaux de l'intendance qui tirent les charriots de fournitures. Ce qui nécessite donc plus de chariots d'intendance... donc plus de chevaux qui a leur tour consomment plus de fourrage. Un problème irrésoluble. Et c'est là que réside la supériorité des orques... Ils mangent les chevaux, ils ne les montent pas ! Donc eux, ils peuvent faire la guerre en hiver!

Shiro était peut-être lent, mais il n'était pas stupide:

\- C'est pour ça que l'armée de secours à besoin du port de Koeglin, parce que les caraques de transport économisent les charriots d'approvisionnement.

\- Voilà, conclurent simultanément Artoria et Mordane. Quant à Rin, elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

* * *

(1) Dans le précédent épisode, j'ai orthographié le nom de cette ville "Roeglin", il s'agissait d'une erreur de ma part.

(2) Talos n'est pas un dieu bréton, mais il est très populaire au royaume d'Alcaire. D'après la légende, Talos apprit l'art de l'épée auprès des maîtres de la ville d'Alcaire alors qu'il n'était encore que le mortel Hjalti Barbefine, bien avant d'être sacré empereur de Tamriel sous le nom de Tiber Septim.

(3) Il faut dire que si l'armure "légère" qui équipe levées et miliciens pèse déjà vingt kilos, l'équipement complet d'un soldat professionnel (cotte de maille complète avec tabard, plastron et heaume, bouclier, épée large) peut atteindre 35 kilos ! Lors de reconstitutions, il a suffis de dix minutes d'affrontement simulé pour qu'un homme se retrouve à bout de souffle. C'est pourquoi les armées antiques (et très certainement médiévales) avaient un système permettant de remplacer les soldats épuisés et blessés des premiers rangs par ceux des derniers rangs. Une sorte de noria qui permettait aux combattants de se reposer à tour de rôle.

(4) Je ne contente pas de lire les pages de Wiki de Fate pour raconter les exploits passés des héros. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur Cú (en particulier, j'ai lu le_Táin Bó Cúailnge_). Je suis ainsi tombé sur un passionné qui a écris une page sur internet. La bataille de la plaine de Murthemme a eu lieu dans un endroit encore parfaitement identifié et la légende dit que Cú l'a recouverte de trois épaisseurs de cadavres. Le passionné en question a mesuré le terrain, estimé combien de corps formaient une couche et multiplié par trois... le résultat? 20 000 morts ! Même si on considère ce chiffre comme un _maximum, _le résultat reste impressionnant d'autant que l'armée des quatre royaumes d'Irlande réunie par la reine Mebd faisait face à une "armée" d'un seul Ulate: Cú Chulainn.

(5) L'octroi est une sorte de douane payée à l'entrée des villes. Les barrières sont des murs entourant les cités, percés de quelques portes surveillées par des gardes. Contrairement à de véritables murailles sensées arrêter des envahisseurs, les barrières ne servent qu'à obliger les voyageurs à passer par les portes où ils sont fouillés et interrogés. La plupart du temps, il s'agit de simples murs sans chemin de ronde, ni créneaux.

(6) Le dieu gobelin Molooc est plus connu sous le nom sous lequel les orques l'adorent : Malacath.

(7) Précisions que la nécromancie n'est pas illégale dans l'Empire _sauf_ dans la province de Morrowind, parce qu'elle est interdite par le culte des Tribuns (la religion locale). Précisons aussi que la Guilde des Mages de Tamriel interdit la pratique de la nécromancie, mais il s'agit d'une interdiction administrative... au pire, on risque l'exclusion.


	24. Spécial

**Spécial**

* * *

Il ne s'agit pas d'un chapitre, mais d'une tentative pour répondre à toutes les questions que j'ai reçu en français et en Anglais. J'ai personnellement répondu, par MP ou au début de chaque chapitre, néanmoins certaines remarques sont revenues à plusieurs reprises.

Je voudrais aussi m'excuser de ne pas avoir rédigé de chapitre la semaine dernière, mais j'ai commencé une nouvelle série. Le début d'une nouvelle série demande plus de travail que la continuation d'un texte ayant dépassé les vingt chapitres et je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de travailler sur **Fate/ Dragoncrown.**

* * *

**Pour commencer, faisons le tour des personnages de la série:**

**FATE/ STAY NIGTH****: **

**Masters:**

**Shiro Emiya:**

Le Shiro Emiya de** Fate/ Dragoncrown **a été envoyé dans l'Univers des **Elders Scrolls** à cause des vœux que lui et Saber ont fait à la fin de la route **Fate/ Stay Night**. Toutefois, bien qu'il s'est réincarné et a de nouveaux 17 ans, on peut dire qu'il a en fait 34 ans (2 x 17 ans). De ce fait, et du fait des épreuves qu'il a vécu depuis son arrivée sur Tamriel, il est nettement plus mature que le Shiro de F/SN.

Depuis l'âge de huit ans, il a été entraîné à l'art du maniement des armes par les Lames (les gardes du corps de l'Empereur de Tamriel) et à la magie par les Mages de la Guilde.

Il a aussi l'avantage de posséder des Circuits Magiques intactes et qu'il contrôle parfaitement.

Pour l'heure il ne contrôle pas parfaitement **Unlimited Blade Work** et ne peux matérialiser son Noble Phantasm à cause de la barrière qui entoure le monde de Nirn, tenant les Dedras à l'écart.

Shiro a stocké dans UBW toutes les NP qu'il a vu utilisés pendant la 5ème Guerre du Graal. Entre autre : Caliburn, Excalibur (qu'il ne peut utiliser), Avalon, l'épée de pierre de Berserker, Gae Bolg, Rule Breaker, Kanshou et Bakuya... ainsi que toutes les armes utilisées par Gilgamesh devant lui (au moins cent NP différents dont Dáinsleif, Durandal, Gram, Harpe, Houtengenki... ainsi que des NP sans nom comme la dague dont se sert Gilgamesh pour congeler le bras de Saber lors de leur premier combat). Notons tout de même que Shiro reste incapable de copier des constructions divines comme Ëa et Vajra... comme les artefacts des princes daedras.

Récemment, Saber a eu l'idée de montrer à Shiro ses souvenirs de l'utilisation de Nobles Phantasm. Il a ainsi ajouté Gyllellfawr à sa collection. Durant les mois qui se sont écoulés depuis, Saber a montré de nombreux autres NP à Shirou: ses deux boucliers, sa lance, sa dague ainsi que les armes de ses chevaliers comme Excalibur Galatine, Arondight... Mais aussi les armes de ses adversaires comme les deux lances de Diarmuid.

Si on rajoute toutes les armes ordinaires ou magiques qu'il a placées dans UBW depuis son arrivée sur Nirn son arsenal n'est pas inférieur au Shiro de **F/ SN:** **Unlimited Blade Work**... et il a passé des années à s'entraîner avec.

La personnalité de Shiro n'a pas foncièrement changé. C'est toujours un garçon trop gentil, toujours prêt à rendre service et à voler au secours de la moindre personne qui en fait la demande... quitte à prendre des risques insensés. Toutefois, son but premier est de rester avec Saber et de la rendre heureuse.

Le développement le plus étrange du personnage, une fois arrivé sur Nirn, est que sa capacité à matérialiser autour de lui son univers intérieur le qualifie en tant que... prince daedra.

Ne doutez pas que cela va conduire à des développements intéressants par la suite car un prince daedra est un dieu! Et oui, Shiro se trouve sur le chemin de l'Ascension.

**Rin Tohsaka:**

Le vœu de Shiro (offrir une seconde chance à toutes les victimes de la Guerre du Graal) a réincarné Rin sur Nirn. Elle est née dans une famille de riches négociants de Torrent dans le Royaume de Ménévie. Sakura matou est née un an plus tard dans la même famille.

Les deux sœurs se sont lancées dans l'étude de la magie telle que pratiquée sur Nirn et l'ainée y a rapidement excellée. La tradition de la Guilde des Mages voulant qu'un nouveau mage puisse s'inscrire sous le nom de son choix: Rin s'est inscrite en tant que " Rin Tohsaka", elle portait jusque là un nom bréton normal.

Vous aurez sans doute remarqué que Rin utilise beaucoup la magie runique. Sa connaissance de celle-ci est canonique, après le _Gandr shot_ est une malédiction runique. Mais sur Terre, la magie runique a été très affaiblie par la fin de l'Âge des Dieux. C'est aussi une survivance du système qui existait avant la création des Circuits Magiques (oui, ils sont artificiels). Il suffit à un Magus de la Terre d'activer ses Circuits Magiques pour chasser l'effet d'une rune hors de son corps sous un flot de _prana_. Sauf que sur Nirn, l'Âge des Dieux n'a pas pris fin et que les habitants n'ont pas de Circuits Magiques, ce qui rend les runes très efficaces.

La magie spécifique des Tohsaka est le _Jewel Magecraft_. Il s'agit de verser un peu de sang sur une gemme pour l'emplir de _prana_. Les gemmes ayant baigné dans les entrailles de la terre pendant des milliers d'années sont proches des "esprits de la nature". Elles peuvent donc être utilisées comme des "prisons qui arrêtent le temps". En terre clair, il s'agit de transformer des pierres précieuses en batteries pour alimenter de puissants sortilèges.

En dépit de l'efficacité de ce _Magecraft_, c'est une magie coûteuse puis que chaque pierre précieuse tombe en poussière après usage !

Toutefois, sur Nirn, Rin a découvert que les mages fabriquaient des objets magiques ou alimenter des sortilèges permanents avec des _morpholithes_. Il s'agit de cristaux appartenant à différentes sous-familles, les plus courants sont les Gemmes Spirituelles. Ces dernières sont des cellules spirituelles capables de capturer l'âme d'un animal ou d'un monstre.

Rin a rapidement compris que les _morpholithes _pouvaient remplacer les pierres précieuses car elles sont moins cher et faciles à charger (il suffit juste de capturer l'âme d'un loup). Or, la Guilde des mages les vend et les plus petites peuvent alimenter des sortilèges assez puissants. Alors que les gemmes les plus puissantes peuvent servir à lancer un sortilège de classe A.

La conjonction du _Jewel Magecraft_ et des _morpholithes_ a donné à Rin la puissance d'un Servant de classe caster.

**Sakura Matou/ Tohsaka :**

Dans sa nouvelle vie, Sakura est née comme la sœur de Rin, ce qu'elle était dans la vie précédente, avant d'être adoptée par les Matou.

Il est à noter que Rin ignore encore ce qu'elle a subit aux mains de Shinji et surtout l' "entraînement" de Zouken.

Sakura n'a fait jusque là que deux brèves apparition, mais elle aura un rôle important par la suite.

**Shinji Matou:**

Shinji a enfin put accomplir son rêve de devenir un vrai Magus. Seulement cela n'a en rien amélioré son caractère. Né à Torrent comme les sœurs Tohsaka, il a passé son enfance à les jalouser... car il n'avait pas le dixième de leur talent. Il s'est donc tourné vers Angra Mainyu qui - on verra comment- lui a donné de puissants pouvoirs nécromantiques. Comme dans F/SN, Shinji est un adversaire des héros de la série.

**Atrum Galliasta**:

Reincarné dans la famille du duc de Vérandia, Atrum a assassiné son frère et s'est voué à Angra Mainyu, l'aidant à répandre les maladies, et la misère. Néanmoins, il est resté un _Magus_ de deuxième ordre. Dans cette vie comme dans la précédente, il est le premier Master a périr.

**Autres Masters:**

TOUS les masters de Fate/ Stay Night ont été réincarnés (y compris Bazett Fraga McRemitz- le Master originel de Lancer).

* * *

**Servants:**

Tous les Servants ont été réincarnés. Insistons lourdement sur ce point, ils sont nés par la méthode ordinaire, ont grandi et sont arrivés au bout d'un moment à l'âge adulte. Ils ont un corps de chair et de sang... pourtant, ils ont gardé quelques capacités de Servants.

Et c'est probablement le point le plus difficile à comprendre de **Fate/Dragoncrown.**

Les Servants sont une partie de l'âme d'un Esprit Héroïque incarné dans un Container qui maximise certaines de leurs capacités mais les privent des autres. Incarnées en Saber, Artoria n'a pas sa lance ni la capacité à s'en servir. Incarné en Lancer, Cú Chulainn est privé de sa capacité à incarner la connaissance... qui est par contre le cœur de son incarnation en temps que Caster.

La réincarnation des Master est un classique de l'Isekai. C'est eux avec des capacités supplémentaires.

Les Servants, c'est plus compliqués. Il ne s'agit pas à proprement parler d'individus, mais de "légendes incarnées". Le Lancer de la Cinquième Guerre du Graal n'est pas Cú Chulainn, c'est la _légende_ de Cú Chulainn redécoupée pour le faire entrer dans le container "Lancer" et donc privé de tout ce qui n'entrait pas.

Vous avez compris jusque là ?

En tant que légendes, mais incarné physiquement ils restent des Servants. Ils ont donc accès aux capacités de leur légende (telle que limitée par leur classe).

Il y a lors deux cas de figures, plus une exception (Saber)

1°) Le Noble Phantasm du Servant est une capacité innée. Invoquer le pégase Bellérophon (Rider) God's hand (Berserker). Dans ce cas, le Servant réincarné le contrôle à sa naissance... je plains les parents de "Baby-Berserker".

2°) Le Noble Phantasm est un objet. Dans ce cas, il a aussi était envoyé sur Nir, et le servant devra le retrouver pour pouvoir l'utiliser. C'est le cas de Saber qui a été obligé de chercher Excalibur.

**Saber (Artoria Pendragon):**

Comme expliqué plus haut, les Servants sont des Esprits Héroïques. C'est-à-dire des héros morts, qui ont été invoqués depuis le Trône des Héros sous la forme d'une classe qui en fait ne matérialise qu'un de leur aspect.

Sauf qu'Artoria n'est **PAS** un Esprit Héroïque... elle n'est pas morte, et son âme n'a été pas accueillie dans le Trône des Héros. Elle doit sa capacité à être invoquée dans les Guerres du Graal à un pacte qu'elle a passé avec le "monde" (Gaïa ?). Toutefois, elle n'a pas toutes les capacités des autres Servants. Elle ne peut se dématérialiser, ressent la faim et le sommeil.

Sa réincarnation sur Nirn est donc un cas particulier.

Comme les autres Servants, elle est limitée à son aspect de classe. Elle n'a pas sa lance, ni les capacités pour s'en servir (quoique...).

Toutefois sa réincarnation l'a rendu plus humaine que les autres Servants, lui faisant perdre toutes les capacités de classe qu'elle avait (comme la résistance à la magie, où la capacité innée à monter n'importe quel animal non surnaturel, ou piloter avions et voitures).

Saber réincarnée est plus faible que le Servant Saber.

Artoria réincarnée est moins versatile que le Roi Arthur.

Et comme elle n'avait pas Excalibur dans les premiers chapitres, elle a souffert...

**EMIYA (Archer):**

Comme Shiro, EMIYA ne peut matérialiser sa version d'UBW à cause de la barrière qui isole Nirn. Néanmoins, il dispose de tout son arsenal et de ses autres capacités (ainsi que la capacité de la classe Archer : "résistance à la magie"). Ayant à nouveau un corps de chair, il est plus faible que le Servant Archer, a besoin de manger, de dormir et il ne peut évidement plus se dématérialiser.

Pour tout vous dire, Archer est le personnage qui m'a le plus embarrassé. Il m'a tellement embarrassé que j'ai même songé un temps à ne pas l'ajouter au monde de Nirn... avec l'excuse qu'il s'agissait d'une copie de Shiro!

J'ai aussi imaginé le faire naître en tant que frère jumeau de Shiro !

Cela n'aurait pas manqué de sel... mais je pense que qu'Archer aurait étranglé son "frère" au berceau.

Archer m'embarrassait parce que je ne savais pas comment le faire agir sur Nirn.

J'ai donc passé un peu de temps à réfléchir, en me mettant à sa place, tout en relisant les informations sur ses capacités et son caractère.

Et j'ai réalisé qu'il n'avait aucune raison de détester Shiro dans **Fate/Dragoncrown**. Il a enfin quitté l'esclavage d'Alaya et grâce à Shiro, après tout.

Ses buts?

Il a passé des siècles à combattre contre des monstres et ses souvenirs les plus récents sont d'avoir combattu pour Rin. Vu que sa capacité "Clairvoyance" lui permet de prévoir le futur (pas avec une certitude de 100%) il a rejoint son ancien Master pour la protéger d'Angra Mainyu et combattre ce monstre... on perd difficilement les bonnes (mauvaises?) habitudes de jouer au héros.

Au final, j'ai donné un rôle majeur à Archer... mais un rôle qui ne lui donne pas beaucoup d'occasion d'apparaître. Il contient l'armée des orques à Refuge. Sans lui, Avenger aurait déjà gagné la partie.

**Autres Servants:**

Tous les Servants qui apparaissent dans F/SN sont réincarnés y compris Sasaki Kojiro (Assassin) que l'on ne voit pas dans F/SN (le jeu) mais qui a bien été invoqué par Caster dans cette route.

Merlin ? Poutr l'instant je ne répondrais à aucune question sur lui... j'ai mes raisons.

* * *

**THE ELDERS SCOLLS :**

**Fate/Dragoncrown** est un crossover entre Fate/ Stay Night (le jeu, pas le dessin animé qui en a été adapté) et le jeu The Elders Scolls 2 : Daggerfall.

Les personnages de Fate sont réincarnés dans le monde des TES et leur présence (surtout celle d'Angra Mainyu) modifie radicalement le scénario de Daggerfall. Dans le jeu, un personnage appelé l'Agent est envoyé résoudre l'énigme posé par la présence du fantôme du roi Lysandus qui hante son ancienne capitale. Pourquoi crie-t-il "vengeance" ! Il est supposé être mort héroïquement dans une bataille...

Le rôle de l'Agent est plus ou moins donné à Shiro sauf... que les événements de** Fate/Dragoncrown** tiennent place 14 ans après le déroulement normal de l'action de Daggerfall... et que le roi maudit n'a toujours pas été délivré et que la Baie d'Illiaque est littéralement la proie d'une succession de catastrophes : guerres, épidémies, assassinats, usurpations, même les morts qui quittent leurs tombes... comme si Tout Le Mal Du Monde était à l'œuvre.

* * *

**Le texte qui suit est une courte histoire qui se tient entre les chapitres 23 et 24.**

**Discussion**

Rin Tohsaka regarda l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Les légendes ne le décrivaient pas ainsi... ni les livres.

Se sentant fixé, il se redressa avec un petit sourire charmeur qui irrita la jeune Magus:

\- Que puis-je pour vous, damoiselle Tohsaka ?

\- Donc vous êtes Merlin.

Le sourire du magicien s'accentua :

\- Le seul, l'unique, vous voulez un autographe?

\- Non !

La réponse immédiate et sèche parut blesser le magicien qui porta une main au cœur. Comme il allait se lancer dans un autre de ses petits jeux ridicules, Rin posa la question qui brûlait ses lèvres depuis que l'ancien mentor de Saber était apparu sur la jetée de Koeglin:

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça à Artoria?

Merlin regarda un instant Rin, et abandonna son air enjoué:

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

La jeune Magus en rouge rejeta une de ses couettes par-dessus son épaule, et croisa les bras:

\- Pourquoi l'avoir jetée comme un morceau de viande au milieu de cette arène remplis de chiens enragés comme appelait " le royaume Bretagne"... elle n'avait que quinze ans! Sortir Caliburn de la pierre ne l'avait absolument pas préparé à être seule toute sa vie, sans même pouvoir utiliser son vrai nom, cachant son sexe.

\- C'est ce qu'elle voulait, répliqua calmement Merlin.

\- Non, elle voulait sauver la Bretagne. Mais cela n'a jamais été à l'ordre du jour, n'est-ce pas!?

Merlin parut surpris:

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela? Je l'ai prévenue que ce serait difficile et qu'elle devrait sacrifier son humanité...

\- Oui, et _parce qu'elle a sacrifié son humanité_, _parce que le Roi Arthur ne comprenait pas ses chevaliers et son peuple_ elle a fini seule sur la colline rouge de Camlann, trahie par son propre fils, sa sœur, Lancelot, Guenièvre et presque tout le monde en fait. Vos conseils ont provoqué sa chute. Vous êtes prophète, vous ne pouviez pas l'ignorer.

Merlin se rassit, calant son bâton entre ses jambes. Il avait un air songeur et sérieux:

\- Rin Tohsaka, savez-vous qu'elle est la différence entre un devin et un prophète?

\- Un devin voit le futur, le prophète reçoit l'inspiration d'un être supérieur... un dieu généralement.

Le magicien acquiesça:

\- Je n'ai aucun pouvoir de divination. Simplement, ma capacité à voyager dans le monde des rêves m'a souvent fait rencontrer des êtres qui m'ont montré des aperçus du futur. J'ai œuvré pendant des siècles. J'étais déjà là, lorsque l'empereur Constance Chlore a envoyé un général du nom de Caraufius pour combattre les Francs et les Saxons qui razziaient les côtes de Gaule et de Bretagne. Caraufius remporta plusieurs victoires, mais se fit richement récompenser par les locaux. Aussi Constance Chlore le fit condamner à Mort. Un effet de mes manipulations...

Rin regarda le magicien avec des yeux étrécis:

\- Pourquoi ?

Merlin haussa les épaules:

\- L'Empire Romain agonisait, je voulais protéger mon pays. Il lui fallait un roi puissant et bon guerrier. J'ai choisis Caraufinus et je l'ai fait sacrer roi d'Armorique. Il gouverna quelques années se pays avant de mourir et de transmettre sa charge à Allectus, là aussi ce fut le résultat de mes intrigues. J'avais préparé ce jeuen homme à ce rôle, j'espérais... tant...

Merlin croisa les doigts et acquiesça:

\- Devenu le conseiller d'Allectus, je le poussais à faire venir les premiers bretons en Armorique pour mettre en valeur des terres inhabitées. Par la suite, une partie de l'Armorique fut donnée à Conan Meriadek par Magnus Maximus. Un tyran qui s'était proclamé roi de Bretagne.

Merlin jeta un regard à Rin, prévenant son intervention :

\- Oui, là aussi c'est moi qui aie manœuvré pour qu'il soit fait "maître des Gaules"... un très mauvais choix que je regrette encore. Je l'avais aidé à brouiller les Scots et les Pictes pour qu'ils entrent en guerre les uns contre les autres. J'espérais que cela offre une paix assez longue pour la Bretagne puisse réarmer. Hélas, Magnus Maximus retira les deux légions présentes en Bretagne pour marcher sur Paris. Après sa mort, Scots et Pictes reprirent leurs attaques contre la Bretagne romanisée. Je poussais alors les Bretons à émigrer en Armorique. Après la chute de Maximus, Conan Mériadec fut confirmé comme roi d'Armorique par l'empereur Théodose.

Le magicien s'arrêta puis, à la plus grande surprise de Toksaka, il se mit à chanter en breton:

_Abaoe 'z eus kozh amzer (bis)_

_Pa veze Arvorig he anv ar vro-man (bis)_

_A pa vuen du-hontn breman, 'm bije un istor all, pe un istor, pe'm bije ket istor ebet_

_An dud kaezh a veve diwar un netraig a bede hon doueou kohz hag a oa eürus _

_Konan Veriadeg oa roue kurunet war enez Preden (bis)_

_Uhelek ha mezv e benn gant an holl deñzorioù a biaoue, ne voe ket e Walc'h ren war bPreden..._

_Hag E lakaae soñj, 'n e galon zroukyoulet, yeviañ holl vroioù Galia (bis)._

_Evit seveniñ e vennoz, e vodas holl varc'heion an enez hag eñ da baraman tinñ ur yoc'h a listri hir_

_Hag an holl dud armet-se a bignas e-barh, nag i war vor war-zu aodoù Arvorig._

_A-vec'h chlestret setu ma krogont da stourm ouzhar C'hauaned a veve aman..._

_E Lanrivoare; e bro-Leon, seizh mil seizh kant seizh sant ha seizh-urgent, lazhat gant Meriadez an Tiern, den a feiz hag a vrezel, zo kousket da viken darzh bered ar Sent !_

_... Haz an amzer o vont hediou da'n eñvor..._

_Leun a glod haz a drec'h, trenet eo Meriadez, an an Tiern meur... peoc'h d'e anaon ankeniet !_

_Graelen, ur baron feleun dezhañ, zo bet galvet da war e lerc'h Graedlen ! Graelen Veur ! _(1)

Merlin soupira:

\- Encore un mauvais choix, encore du sang versé pour rien... En 406, les soldats romains en poste sur l'île de Bretagne élurent pour empereur un certain Constantin. Quelques années après un général romain d'origine barbare, Géronce, souleva la Gaule avec ses troupes de Vandales, Alains et Suève. Se sentant complètement abandonnés par Rome, les Bretons chassèrent les magistrats romains et établirent Conan Meriadek comme grand roi... sous les lois et l'autorité de l'empereur romain. Cependant, la Bretagne insulaire était à présent constamment attaquée par les Pictes, les Scotts et les saxons. Les Bretons demandèrent à l'empereur Honorius de les aider. Mais celui-ci leur répondit qu'il ne pouvait pas et qu'il leur fallait se débrouiller. Ce fut donc - en 418 - la seconde vague de réfugiés en Armorique.

Rin était à présent complètement silencieuse, écoutant la leçon d'histoire de Merlin.

En 419, Rome reconnut l'indépendance des bretons et leur donnèrent le statut de _feodari_ (alliés).

Conan mourrut en 421.

Son petit-fils Salomon lui succéda. Il épousa la fille du patrice romain Flavius. Salomon mourut en 435. En voulant corriger les lois, il provoqua une révolte.

On dit que le principal responsable de sa mort fut son successeur Gradlon Veur. L'empereur Valentinien III le pensait en tout cas et ordonna au comte Littorius de le venger. Il eut donc une bataille entre Gradlon et Littorius. Au début, le Romain prit l'avantage, mais Gradlon s'allia avec les Baguaudes, une tribu gauloise en révolte, et avec les Francs. Gradlon renversa le cours du conflit et s'empara de Tours en 444. Mais Aetius reprit cette ville l'année suivante. Gradlon mourut en 445.

\- Aetius ? Le vainqueur d'Attila ?

La question de Rin s'attira un simple hochement de tête de Merlin qui continuait son récit:

\- Revenons un peu en arrière, en Bretagne insulaire. Les problèmes avec les envahisseurs n'avaient fait que s'accentuer. En 429, il y eut un conflit entre Bretons au sujet de l'hérésie Pélasgienne et les partisans de cette dernière furent vaincus. C'est là que commence le déclin de la Bretagne. Au lieu de se liguer contre les envahisseurs, les Bretons se pillèrent les uns les autres et s'arrachèrent le peu que les barbares avaient laissé. Le pays était entièrement ruiné. Les survivants abandonnèrent les villes romaines pour se cacher dans les forêts et les montagnes où ils vécurent de la chasse. Les Bretons choisirent finalement de demander secours aux Romains et leur envoyèrent le message suivant : " Les barbares nous poussent à la mer, si nous voulons éviter d'être égorgés, nous sommes engloutis par les flots et pour ne pas périr dans les abîmes nous tombons entre les mains de nos plus cruels ennemis. Enfin nous trouvons la mort de quelques côtés que nous nous tournions". Aetius ne put que leur répondre qu'il ne pouvait rien pour eux.

Rin s'assit dans la chaise appuyée contre l'autre mur:

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Oh, beaucoup de choses. J'ai donné des conseils, remplacé des gouvernants et des chefs de tribus. Je croyais bien choisir les hommes et après une série de vols et de meurtres, ils finissaient massacrés par leur peuple. Sans secours des Romains les Bretons insulaires se tournèrent vers les Bretons d'Armorique. Audren, le successeur de Gradlon leur envoya 2000 hommes commandés par son frère Constantin... mais Aetius demanda au roi Eotharic des Alains d'attaquer l'Armorique! La guerre tourna au détriment des Bretons et il fallut l'intervention de saint Germain d'Auxerre pour que le conflit s'arrête.

Merlin sourit amèrement :

\- Happy End hollywoodienne... Sauf que l'arrogance s'en mêla, à peine les Bretons remis de l'invasion, les voilà qui repoussent les demandes de réparation des Romains ! Ceux-ci leur répliquent qu'ils sont à présent indépendants et bien qu'ils ne comptent plus sur l'empire ! Il est vrai qu'à présent, les Romains craignaient les Alains, peuple fédéré devenu trop puissants et trop gourmands... de plus ils perdent une province après l'autre. Donc en 447 les deux Bretagnes sont à présent complètement affranchis de l'empire romain.

Rin acquiesça, se demandant pourquoi le magicien lui expliquait des événements qui avaient eu lieu des siècles avant la naissance d'Artoria.

Une nouvelle guerre éclata entre Bretons et Alains, mais cette fois les Bretons gagnèrent et occupèrent une large partie de la Gaule.

Riotchime succéda à son père en 464. Mais dès l'année suivante, Euric roi des Wisigoths envahit la Gaule. Riotchime et Euric s'affrontèrent à Bourges. La bataille fut longtemps indécise, mais finalement les Wisigoths l'emportèrent. À la même époque, ce qui restait des forces Romaines en Gaule, dirigée par le Comtes Gilles étaient en guerre contre les francs du roi Childéric et subissaient un revers après l'autre.

Au cours de ses troubles, Riotchime mourut (de mort naturelle) et Eusèbe fut son successeur. Il régna peu de temps. Il mourut en 490 et fut remplacé par Budic, le frère cadet de Riotchime. Il vivait en Bretagne insulaire et fut obligé de revenir avec femme et enfants sur le continent pour prendre la tête de son royaume. Il sauva Nantes qui était assiégée.

Depuis 481 Clovis était roi des francs. Il a défait en 486 Syagrus, le dernier maître des milices romaines. Baptisé en 496, le roi franc attaqua l'Armorique où il fit face à Budric. Mais le combat s'éternisa et les bretons montrèrent une grande valeur. Clovis choisit de régler la question par une alliance cimentée par un mariage. Le grand avantage de cette alliance fut que les dernières garnisons romaines, bloquées dans le pays, se donnèrent à l'un ou à l'autre. Se fut ainsi que se termina une occupation romaine de près de six siècles.

La paix ne fut cependant qu'éphémère. Après la mort de Clovis, les Frissons (peuple vassal des francs) assaillirent l'Armorique et la pillèrent de bout en bout. En fait, elle fut brièvement conquise puisque l'évêché de Leon fut fondé par le roi Franc Childebert.

Merlin se relava époussetant le bas de sa robe:

\- La suite de l'histoire est plus connue Vortigern, Ambrosius Aurelianus, Uther Pendragon... les rois qui se succédaient en Bretagne étaient soit incapables, soit des tyrans. Et les rares fois où ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre, ils mourraient jeunes. Artoria, la dernière d'entre eux, était la seule qui aurait pu réussir. Oui, j'ai pris une gamine de quinze ans et je l'ai jeté comme vous l'avez dit " dans une arène remplie de chiens enragés".

Il regarda Rin avec chagrin:

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec ce que j'avais sous la main. J'ai essayé, essayé, encore... encore... et encore... J'ai lutté contre le destin et j'ai perdu.

* * *

(1) Traduction :

Depuis il y a très longtemps (bis)

Lorsqu'Armorique était le nom de ce pays... (bis)

Si j'étais là-bas, maintenant, j'aurais un autre récit, ou un vieux récit, ou je n'aurais pas de récit du tout.

Les pauvres gens vivaient d'un petit rien, priaient les dieux, et ils étaient heureux.

Conan Meriadec était roi couronné de l'île de Britannie. (bis)

Orgueilleux et la tête saoule de tous les trésors qu'il possédait, il n'eut pas son content de régner sur la Britannie...

Et il décida en son cœur convoiteux de soumettre au joug le pays de Gaule. (bis)

Pour exécuter son dessein, il rassembla tous les chevaliers de l'île et se mit à armer un tas de navire de guerre...

Et tous ces gens en arme y montèrent, et en mer vers les cotes d'Armorique. À peine débarqués voici qu'ils se mettent à attaquer les Gaulois qui vivaient ici...

A Lanviroaré, au pays de Léon, sept mille sept cent vingt-et sept saints, tués par le prince Mériadec, homme de Foi et de guerre, sont couchés à jamais dans le cimetière des Saints !

Et le temps passe le long de la mémoire...

Plein de gloire et de victoire, Mériadec le grand prince a trépassé...

Paix à ses âmes angoissées !

Gradlon, un de ses fidèles barons, fut appelé à lui succéder.

Gradlon ! Gradlon le Grand !


	25. Chapitre 24 Veillée D'armes

**Veillée d'armes**

* * *

La nuit était passée sans que les gobelins ne renouvellent l'assaut. Décharger les navires rescapés de l'attaque des corsaires, trouver des abris pour les deux cent de soldats qui venait de renforcer la garnison avaient provoqué de nombreux problèmes qu'il avait fallu régler. La lumière des torches n'avait cessé de briller dans les rues du port.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Artoria, Shiro, Estienne de Vignonne et Mordane Hawkstone se réunirent une nouvelle fois, après quelques brèves heures de sommeil. Le baron de Koeglin avait proposé aux trois nouveaux venus de l'accompagner dans une tournée d'inspection.

En sa compagnie, le trio découvrit Koeglin. Le port avait une réputation médiocre. Trop proche de Refuge pour sortir de son ombre, il n'attirait que peu de navires de commerce et survivait essentiellement par la pèche et le transport de voyageurs à destination des îles faisant partie du royaume d'Alcaire. Les facilités se résumaient à quatre docks flottants, deux entrepôts, un phare et une cale de radoub juste assez grande pour construire simultanément deux navires de vingt mètres de long.

Avec la guerre, la plupart des maisons du port étaient à l'abandon, soit que les habitants aient fuit... soient qu'ils aient été tués lors des combats de la veille.

La ville proprement dite se trouvait en haut d'une falaise. Il fallait escalader un long escalier taillé dans la roche pour l'atteindre. Les maisons étaient plus serrées, avec quelques grands bâtiments, dont l'auberge du Marin Ensommeillé, le magasin d'Eliaranna (une Haute Elfe aussi pingre que Rin et qui semblait détester Mordane... qui le lui rendait d'ailleurs bien) ainsi que, bien sûr, le manoir du baron.

Sur la grande place, une tente avait été installée. Elle servait d'hôpital de campagne à Koeglin. Les moines et prêtres de Mara, Auriel et Talos apportaient leurs aides aux nombreux blessés provoqués par les combats de la veille. Ils étaient malheureusement clairement débordés... il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas assez de lits pour accueillir toutes les victimes.

* * *

En dépit d'années passées sur Tamriel, Shiro repartit avec le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il ne s'habituait pas à la dureté du monde où il habitait à présent. Même en temps de "paix" la vie était déjà dure entre les attaques de monstres errants, les brigands ou les nécromanciens. Mais le conflit actuel semblait entraîner Haute-Roche dans une spirale autodestructrice qui ne profitait qu'à Angra Mainyu. Des dizaines de villes avaient déjà été ravagées et il y avait probablement eu plus de cinquante mille morts et au moins autant de réfugiés, sans compter les champs ravagés par le passage des armés, abandonnés par la fuite des paysans, ou les villages incendiés.

Un tableau apocalyptique... il faudrait des décennies pour effacer les dégâts causés par ce que l'on appelait déjà la Grande Invasion.

Plongés dans ses pensées, Shiro n'écoutait plus le baron Mordane. Cependant, sentant une ombre lui cacher le soleil, il regarda machinalement au-dessus de lui... pour s'arrêter la bouche ouverte, clignant des yeux... image vivante de la stupéfaction.

Saber sourit de sa surprise. Contrairement à son amoureux, elle avait écouté les explications de Mordane Hawkstone:

\- Non... tu ne rêves pas. Il s'agit bien d'un dirigeable.

En effet, la petite place où les avait conduit le baron de Koeglin servait de terrain d'ancrage à un véhicule que l'on ne se serrait pas attendu à trouver dans un monde médiéval. Un long ballon captif dominait les toits des maisons proches. En cuir brun, il portait des inscriptions dans une langue que Shiro ne parlait pas mais reconnut, du Bosmer... la langue des Elfes des Bois. En dessous, reliés au zeppelin par de nombreux câbles, une nacelle ressemblant à un bateau. L'arrière était occupé par une machine à vapeur en métal dwemer et comprenait deux grandes hélices pour l'heure au repos.

La vision des machines dwemer raviva ses souvenirs d'enfance... de sa seconde enfance... en Morrowind:

\- Un navire volant dwemer!

Les Dwemer, ou Elfes des Profondeurs, étaient plus fréquemment désignés sous le nom de Nains. Cette appellation populaire était en fait une erreur que l'on devait aux divagations pseudo-scientifiques de Marobar Sul, un auteur de l'Ère Seconde. Certes, ils avaient vraiment été appelés ainsi... mais par les Géants. Car, en fait, ils étaient au moins aussi grands que les Nordiques de Bordeciel.

Bien que doués dans l'art de la magie, les Dwemer avaient développé une science avancée basée sur l'utilisation de la vapeur. Leur création la plus connue, les automates à vapeur, restaient encore incompréhensibles aux mages qui les étudiaient.

On ne pouvait, hélas, plus demander à leurs créateurs. Ils avaient disparu il y a des milliers d'années de cela. D'après les légendes, en l'espace d'un seul jour... parce qu'ils avaient irrités les dieux, dit-on.

Les dirigeables avaient été une de leur plus grande réalisation. Certains avaient péniblement été remis en état et volaient dans les cieux de Tamriel. On en rencontrait parfois au-dessus de Morrowind ou de Martenfell.

\- Permettez-moi de vous présenter Orthelon Oakthorn.

Le baron désignait un petit-homme vêtu d'un pourpoint matelassé brun et de chausses vertes. Par dessus, il portait un tablier de cuir avec de multiples poches chargées de fioles remplies de liquides colorées. Vêtements et tablier étaient tachés d'un véritable arc-en-ciel de produits divers, ainsi que de brûlures variées produites par des flammes ou des acides. Il portait aussi un bonnet informe d'où sortaient des touffes de cheveux aussi emmêlés que de la laine de mouton. Ses longues oreilles pointues le désignaient comme un elfe, probablement un Bosmer. Pour ajouter à son aspect risible, il avait sur son nez pointu d'épaisses lunettes qui grossissaient démesurément des yeux clignotants et rêveurs.

\- Orthelon est un mage de la Guide, un alchimiste pour être précis. On lui doit la reconstruction de ce navire.

Le Bosmer tourna son regard myope sur Mordane:

\- De quel navire parlez-vous?

Le baron soupira, affichant une mine résignée qui démontrait que les problèmes de communication avec le mage elfe ne devaient pas être rares. Il montra du doigt le ballon :

\- Je parle de ce navire là, votre navire reconstruit avec des machines dwemer...

Orthelon parut réfléchir quelques instants et puis son visage s'illumina:

\- Oh, vous voulez parler de ce navire là! Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plutôt ? Je vous ai raconté comment je l'ai trouvé et réparé?

\- Au moins trente fois !

Mais Orthelon n'écoutait déjà plus. Il se lança dans une longue narration pleine de digressions - en particulier une histoire de chats noirs et de chatons qui connut elle-même plusieurs digressions- où il était question d'une expédition impériale dans les ruines dwemer de Martenfell. Le tout raconté avec de nombreux détails incongrus.

Shiro commença à s'inquiéter de la santé du mage bosmer en voyant que Mordane fixait le cou de l'elfe en ouvrant et fermant spasmodiquement les mains... rêvant sans doute de l'étrangler pour le faire **ENFIN** taire.

Heureusement, une voix féminine tomba du dirigeable:

\- Oncle Orthelon, vous ne voyez pas que vous fatiguez nos invités?

Shiro releva les yeux, pour découvrir une forme vive, courant sur un des cordages d'amarrage. Elle sauta pour retomber au sol, trois mètres plus bas. Les cheveux roux, mi-long, la jeune elfe était vêtue d'une légère armure de cuir et d'un manteau de plumes vertes. La tenue laissait ses bras nus et permettait de découvrir des tatouages du même rouge que ses cheveux. Toutefois, shiro remarqua surtout les courtes cornes de biche à son front (1).

Comme la jeune femme tapotait sur l'épaule de Mordane, ce dernier soupira et secoua la tête... Elle se tourna alors vers les autres personnes présentes:

\- Je suis Cirthile, la nièce et l'associée d'Orthelon. Mon oncle est un génie mais... disons qu'il faut que quelqu'un veille à ce qu'il lasse ses chaussures, ne saute pas ses repas... et surtout ne fasse pas exploser le dirigeable.

Saber, Shiro et Estienne de Vignonne se présentèrent à leur tour. La jeune elfe leur offrit un sourire radieux:

\- Oh, alors c'est vous que je dois remercier d'être encore en vie ce matin? Et bien merci...

Artoria s'inclina légèrement:

\- Nous sommes heureux d'être arrivés à temps pour sauver Koeglin.

\- Pas autant que moi, vous pouvez me croire.

Cirthile dévisagea le baron avec une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard:

\- Monseigneur, vous voulez que je leur montre les cartes?

\- Exactement.

Mordane se retourna vers Artoria, Shiro et Estienne:

\- Cirthile et Orthelon se sont retrouvés coincés ici au moment de l'invasion. Ils nous ont rendu des services inestimables. D'abord, Orthelon est alchimiste. Ses potions nous ont bien aidés... et surtout il y a le dirigeable.

La jeune bosmer acquiesça vigoureusement:

\- Malgré les apparences, notre vaisseau volant est très silencieux. Il peut même voler de nuit. Au cours des derniers mois, nous avons effectués de nombreuses reconnaissances. Je doute que quelqu'un en sache plus sur les objectifs ennemis que mon oncle et moi.

* * *

Dans le salon chaleureux qui occupait l'avant de l'étrange vaisseau volant, Cirthile avait déroulé une carte de la région. On y discernait différents symboles que la jeune elfe expliqua. Artoria écoutait le visage impassible, acquiesçant par moment alors qu'elle mémorisait les positions des troupes de gobelins ou d'orques.

Cirthile posa alors un doigt sur un pont à l'ouest de Koeglin:

\- Voici le premier obstacle pour l'armée de secours. Si vous voulez lever le siège de la ville, il faudra traverser le fleuve et les orques ont installé un campement sur le rive est. Le pont lui-même est barré par une barricade. Le pire est que les orques ont réunis de nombreux tonneaux de ce que je suppose être de la poix. Comme le pont est en bois, ils ont sans doute pour projet de le brûler plutôt que de permettre sa capture.

La bouche d'Artoria se plissa en signe de contrariété. D'instinct, ses yeux avaient suivis le cours de la rivière en amont, à la recherche d'un gué. Elle nota un épais trait noir griffonné au charbon et une inscription. Le roi de l'île de Bretagne posa un doigt sur le court texte:

\- Damoiselle Cirthile, qu'est-ce que ceci ?

La Bosmer soupira:

\- Un barrage...

Shiro se gratta la joue, étonné...

\- Pardon ?

\- Une retenue d'eau. En amont de la vallée, il y a un guet facile à emprunter en hiver. Cependant, les orques ont noyé la vallée qui est maintenant occupée par un lac artificiel.

\- Donc pour que l'armée passe la rivière, nous devons soit prendre le pont avant qu'il ne soit détruit, soit détruire le barrage, dit Saber.

Elle s'adressait à Cirthile qui hocha la tête avec un visage sinistre. La Bosmer posa le doigt sur un carré noir, lui aussi à proximité de la rivière:

\- Il y a un fort qui veille sur le barrage. Cela ne sera pas facile... vraiment pas.

Artoria ne montra rien, mais Shiro la connaissait assez pour noter que cette absence même d'émotion témoignait de son self-control. Et elle n'était aussi attentive à ne rien montrer de ses émotions que pour cacher de la colère... ou de l'inquiétude.

Saber avait de bonnes raisons d'être alarmée. Les orques ne se contentaient pas d'être plus nombreux que les Bretons. Ils étaient également plus grands, plus forts et formés au combat depuis l'enfance. Enfin, leurs armes et armures d'orichalques leurs donnaient un réel avantage sur celles, en acier, des humains.

Sur Terre, Shiro l'avait emmené voir un film américain où les héros se battaient à coup de sabres laser contre des robots (2). Les méchants étaient nombreux et bien armés... mais stupides et les héros battaient leur immense armée à cause d'une erreur risible.

Il était injuste que dans la réalité, les chefs d'immenses armées bien équipées et entrainées ne soient pas aussi abrutis que dans les films hollywoodiens.

Quelque soit celui qui dirigeait les orques dans la région, c'était un tacticien brillant. En offensive, il avait montré qu'il pouvait monter une attaque nécessitant planification et coordination. Pire, il avait parfaitement compris les enjeux stratégiques de l'affrontement, choisissant d'adopter une position défensive contre l'armée de secours. Pour cela, il avait fortifié une excellente position naturelle... Même si les Brétons triomphaient, ils seraient saignés à blanc et incapables de continuer vers Refuge.

Tout reposait à présent sur elle et ses amis, ils se trouvaient de l'autre côté de l'obstacle... mais encerclés par une autre armée ennemie qu'il fallait d'abord vaincre.

Artoria n'arrivait pas à se rappeler s'être trouvée dans une situation plus défavorable. Non... elle se trompait. Ses yeux s'étrécirent...

\- Notre seule chance de gagner est que l'ennemi continue à attaquer Koeglin et que nous lui infligions une défaite écrasante.

Malgré sa supériorité, l'ennemi pouvait être battu... mais _uniquement s'il continuait à attaquer Koeglin_.

L'attaque d'hier avait beau être brillante, elle restait une erreur stratégique... Le chef ennemi n'avait pas besoin de prendre Koeglin pour gagner. Encerclé, le port ne servait à rien et ce serait un véritable suicide pour la garnison que de sortir affronter les gobelins dans une bataille rangée. Il suffisait donc au chef orque de rester les bras croisés à attendre pour que les Brétons perdent. Pourtant, il avait attaqué...

Les orques étaient puissants, les gobelins nombreux... mais les deux peuples étaient indisciplinés. De plus, le code de Malacath régissait la vie des orques. Or, ces lois divines exigeaient que le chef soit l'individu le plus fort et le plus courageux de la tribu.

Oui, le chef ennemi était _obligé_ d'attaquer Koeglin. Parce que s'il restait passif, il y aurait des révoltes et des désertions dans son camp. Tandis que de jeunes têtes brûlées le défieraient en duel parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il s'amollissait.

Artoria Pendragon sourit, une main posée sur la hanche.

Qui aurait pensé que la culture guerrière des orques puisse représenter une faiblesse à exploiter?

* * *

La ville de Koeglin était entourée de mur de pierres sèches, assemblées sans mortier. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une muraille, mais d'une barrière d'octroi percée d'une seule porte qu'un milicien gardait. À l'approche du baron, l'homme s'empressa de soulever la barre qui bloquait les deux battants.

Pendant qu'il opérait, Mordane se retourna vers ses invités:

\- Il y a quatre mois de cela, lorsque les premiers gobelins ont commencé à harceler ma ville, j'ai lancé un projet de fortification. La barrière entourant Koeglin n'a été conçue que pour arrêter des voleurs et des contrebandiers. C'est donc en avant de ce mur que j'ai édifié mon chef d'œuvre...

La voix du baron vibrait de fierté. Lorsque les portes tournèrent sur leur gonds, Artoria, Shiro et Estienne comprirent pourquoi.

Devant eux s'élevait une palissade, mais il ne s'agissait pas de la ligne de défense principale de la ville. Au delà, il y avait des miradors. Sur la droite, une vaste maison avait été transformée en fortin. Des miliciens en armure répétaient des exercices sous la conduite d'un sergent instructeur. On entendait plus loin le choc de marteaux sur l'enclume, les cris des sentinelles. Des patrouilles de garde circulaient entre les tentes d'un vaste campement, précédé de chevaux de frise et d'obstacles en bois.

Les yeux d'Artoria s'étrécirent:

\- Les gardes du quai avaient parlé de la palissade... je m'attendais à quelque chose de bien moins impressionnant.

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment, dame Pendragon. Suivez-moi.

Comme ils longeaient une zone de campement, le baron montra les tentes:

\- Les mercenaires et les miliciens sont installés ici. Derrière vous pouvez voir les forges, elles produisent et réparent nos armes ainsi que les clous et ferrures nécessaires à l'entretien des défenses de la ville.

Un peu plus loin, ils dépassèrent un mangonneau entouré par ses artilleurs.

\- Notre artillerie se limite à deux pièces, pour l'instant... une troisième catapulte est en construction.

Comme ils longeaient une palissade étayée par de nombreux arc-boutant, Shiro s'étonna de sa forme:

\- Pourquoi ce rempart est-il concave ?

Mordane rit:

\- Bonne question, il s'agit d'un piège. Il y a deux séries de palissades de ce type placées en quinconce entre le mur extérieur et la barrière d'octroi. Elles ont toutes la forme d'une coupe... À votre avis, Shiro Emiya que font les gobelins lorsqu'ils arrivent à percer le rempart extérieur ?

\- Euh... ils se répandent dans le campement ?

Le baron acquiesça:

\- Exact, en fonçant tout droit par le premier espace dégagé.

Comme ils arrivaient au bout de la palissade, là où l'arc de cercle était le plus proche du rempart extérieur, Mordane Hawkstone montra les deux imposants empilements de tronc d'arbres qui bloquaient la plus grande partie de l'espace. Leur sommet avait été aménagés en positions de tir accessibles par des échelles de ce côté, mais de l'autre - vers l'intérieur de la coupe- leurs flancs étaient couverts de pieux.

\- Or, dès que les gobelins se répandent sur une section du chemin de ronde, les défenseurs la quittent pour la suivante. Enlevant derrière eux les planches qui forment un pont entre les deux sections. Les gobelins sont donc obligés de descendre les échelles. Là, ils se trouvent devant eux un espace dégagé, flanqué sur les deux côtés par un duo de plateformes de tirs. L'espace séparant chaque duo d'estrades étant occupé par des chevaux de frise placés là par les défenseurs en retraite. Choisissant ce qui semble le chemin le plus facile, les gobelins continuent donc tout droit...

Franchissant, l'étroit espace entre les plateformes de tirs (barricadés en cas d'intrusion dans le secteur), Mordane et ses invités arrivèrent à l'endroit où les gobelins avaient percé. De nombreux cadavres d'humanoïdes enchevêtrés jonchaient le sol... des corps calcinés.

\- ... où ils se heurtent à la palissade en forme de coupe. Ils font alors demi-tour. Sauf que d'autres gobelins continuent à arriver derrière eux. Les gobelins qui se sont engouffrés dans le cul-de-sac et les nouveaux arrivants se gênent les uns les autres et s'agglutinent au milieu d'un vaste espace libre juste entre des plateformes de tir. Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Orthelon n'est pas seulement le propriétaire d'un vaisseau volant, il s'agit surtout d'un alchimiste. Il nous a fourni de nombreuses fioles d'huile de feu intense. Hier, lorsque les gobelins ont franchis le mur extérieur nous en avons lancées quelques unes dans la masse des combattants... ils ont rôti tout vif.

Shiro déglutit en imaginant les gobelins piégés dans la coupe et aspergés d'huile enflammée. La guerre était déjà une chose effroyable... mais le piège tendu par Mordane avait un côté impitoyable et cruel que le jeune homme ne pouvait accepter. L'esprit manipulateur du chef de la cité, un homme capable de prévoir les mouvements de ses ennemis puis d'utiliser cette connaissance avec une efficacité terrifiante, témoignait d'une forme de génie. Le jeune Japonais était partagé entre le dégoût et la fascination pour le créateur de ce piège.

Le baron haussa les épaules, semblant comprendre ce que ressentait Shiro:

\- Mon ami, on ne fait pas la guerre avec des bons sentiments. Je n'ai pas déclenché ce conflit. Je ne suis pas l'agresseur et je défends cette ville et les civils qui l'habitent avec des moyens dérisoires. Je n'ai donc aucun scrupule à compenser mon infériorité numérique par ce genre de stratagèmes.

Artoria, qui connaissait bien son amoureux, ne le laissa pas argumenter avec Mordane, choisissant de prendre la parole pour monopoliser l'attention du baron:

\- Pourriez-vous nous montrer le rempart extérieur, monseigneur ?

\- Avec joie. Dirigeons-nous vers la brèche créée par les gobelins, vous pourrez vous faire une idée de sa construction.

Saber était très intriguée par la première ligne de défense de Koeglin. Le mur n'était pas une simple palissade droite... mais une épaisse muraille au tracé compliqué.

\- Le rempart est ce que l'on appelle une muraille de bois.

Mordane désigna la brèche. Entre les troncs de bois brisés on voyait s'écouler de la terre :

\- Il s'agit de deux palissades tenant en sandwich un blocage. La charpente flexible du bois et la terre absorbent les vibrations. Cela en fait donc un obstacle très résistant aux armes de siège tel que catapultes et béliers. Au début, j'avais recouvert l'extérieur de boue humide pour éviter que l'ennemi puisse incendier le rempart. Mais avec le froid qui s'est installé, j'ai simplement versé de l'eau. En gelant elle a recouvert la palissade d'une couche de glace. Le mur est élevé sur une butte où sont plantés des pieux acérés, le tout précédé d'un fossé.

\- Pourquoi le tracé est aussi étrange, baron ?

\- En fait, les sections de remparts en forme de U alternent avec des sections en forme de V inversés. Cela a deux avantages : d'abord, l'ennemi n'a face à lui que de courtes sections droites qu'ils peuvent viser avec leurs catapultes. Ensuite, quelque soit l'endroit où ils attaquent, ils sont soumis aux tirs croisés de nos archers.

Artoria secoua la tête, impressionnée par l'ouvrage défensif élevé par le baron. Les orques avaient commis une erreur irréparable en différant aussi longtemps toute attaque sérieuse sur Koeglin. Mordane Hawkstone avait à présent une position pratiquement inexpugnable.

* * *

Il était déjà midi passé - comme le signala le tonnerre grondant dans l'estomac de Saber- lorsqu'ils revinrent vers le port.

L'inspection de Koeglin avait été fertile en découvertes qui nécessitaient un peu de temps pour être assimilées. La petite cité portuaire avait été transformée par les aléas du destin en une position stratégique. Son sort influerait lourdement sur le cours de la guerre.

Contrairement à Saber, Shiro avait des pensées bien plus terre à terre. À peine rentré dans la maison réquisitionnée pour leur servir de logis, il avait commencé à s'affairer aux fourneaux. En temps normal, le Roi des Chevaliers ne se serait plus tenue d'impatience. Néanmoins, même si les repas préparés par le jeune Japonais restaient bien supérieur à l'ordinaire des soldats, il était limité par l'approvisionnement.

L'intendance de l'armée ne fournissait que des légumineuses comme des lentilles ou des pois cassés, des biscuits, du pain noir, des fruits séchés, du fromage, des saucisses sèches et de la soupe. Même pour un cuisinier talentueux comme Shiro, avec des aliments aussi peu variés il était difficile de faire un festin... même en comptant sur sa réserve personnelle d'épices.

Faisant du thé, grâce à la bouilloire restée au chaud sur le poêle, Artoria rejoignit Rin et Merlin. Contrairement à Gonderic de Bel-Amant qui était resté au port pour diriger les soldats en leur absence, les deux jeteurs de sorts n'avaient pas de responsabilité dans l'armée de Vérandia.

Ils devaient avoir passé toute la matinée ensemble et Artoria admettait être curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Comme elle apportait le thé, Saber en profita pour regarder son mentor. Il ne semblait pas avoir été grièvement blessé. Quant à son amie, elle n'était pas transformée en crapaud... Le pire avait été évité.

\- Alors, Rin as-tu passé une matinée agréable?

De manière surprenante Rin rougit et détourna le regard. Artoria s'en amusa discrètement. Le "démon rouge" était étonnement sans malice. Si quelque chose l'embarrassait, elle était incapable de le cacher.

Merlin au contraire...

\- Nous avons passé la matinée à parler de toi. Je lui ai relaté tout ce que j'ai pu me rappeler de ton enfance. Tu étais tellement adorable quand tu racontais à Ertor qu'un jour tu serrais le plus grand des chevaliers. Tu avais quoi... six ans? Tu courrais après les cochons armée d'une épée en bois. Tu ne peux pas savoir quelle force de caractère il m'a fallu pour ne pas raconter toutes ces histoires aux Chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Bon, cela aurait provoqué la fin de Camelot parce que plus personnes n'aurais pris le Roi Arthur au sérieux... donc, j'ai tenu bon. Heureusement, j'ai enfin rencontré quelqu'un auquel je pouvais _tout_ raconter.

Traduction: _tous_ les moments les plus embarrassants de son existence...

\- Merlin ?

\- Oui, mon roi?

\- Cela fait des années que je voulais te le dire.

\- Oui, mon roi ?

\- Je te déteste.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Artoria.

Saber se força à ne pas regarder en direction de Rin. Mais elle devait sans doute être rouge comme une tomate. Changeons de sujet...

\- J'aimerais surtout savoir comment tu te trouves ici? Aux dernières nouvelles Viviane t'a emprisonné dans une tour en Avalon.

Le Magicien des Fleurs se frotta le menton:

\- Oh, la réponse est simple.

Artoria attendit... encore... puis soupira:

\- D'accord, tu veux que je te pose la question... bien... si la réponse est simple aurais-tu s'il te plait et si cela ne te dérange pas, l'obligeance de répondre à la question.

Rin regarda Saber avec surprise tandis que le magicien s'inclinait un peu trop profondément :

\- Votre Majesté le demande si poliment, comment pourrais-je refuser? Et bien comme je le disais, la réponse est simple... Je ne suis pas ici.

Il y eut un blanc dans la conversation Rin et Artoria regardait Merlin comme s'il venait soudain de lui pousser un second nez.

\- Tu n'es... commença Saber

\- Vous n'êtes... débuta Tohsaka

-... pas là? Terminèrent-elles simultanément.

Le Magicien des Fleurs approuva d'un vigoureux mouvement du menton:

\- Oui, oui, je ne suis pas là. Vous voyez, un sortilège aussi simple qu'élégant me maintiens prisonnier: "Seul un individu au cœur pur peut sortir du Jardin d'Avalon". Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire contre un tel sortilège quant vous êtes un demi-incube? La réponse est... rien. Donc, je suis toujours prisonnier en Avalon et je ne pourrais jamais m'échapper.

Rin Tohsaka secoua la tête en murmurant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil apitoyé à Artoria:

\- Comment tu as fait pour ne pas devenir folle, après des années passé avec lui? Je l'ai rencontré hier et j'ai déjà envie de le tuer...

\- Il s'agit probablement du sentiment le mieux partagé en Bretagne. Cependant, si Merlin dit qu'il n'est pas devant nous, il s'agit probablement de la vérité. Il n'est pas du genre à mentir ouvertement.

Le Roi des Chevaliers considéra son ancien mentor pendant quelques secondes et hocha la tête:

\- Alors comment fais-tu pour _paraître_ être devant nous, Merlin ? Tu es un Servant. J'ai participé à deux Guerres du Graal, je reconnais cette sensation d'être devant quelqu'un dont le corps est fait de _prana_. Sauf que tu es vivant... et d'après ce que tu viens de dire toujours prisonnier du Jardin d'Avalon.

Rin sursauta et se frotta le menton, d'un air songeur :

\- Je n'en reviens pas que cela m'ait échappé. Le corps de Merlin est prisonnier d'Avalon... mais il a réussi à libérer son esprit et à se créer un corps de Servant pour l'héberger.

Artoria sourit :

\- Un effet habituel de Merlin, il irrite tellement les gens que même les plus intelligents n'arrivent plus à réfléchir correctement. Contrairement à toi, j'ai une longue habitude, et je ne suis plus aussi touchée.

Le conseiller du Roi Arthur regarda Artoria puis Rin avant de sourire :

\- Permettez-moi de vous félicitez, vous avez parfaitement résumé la situation. J'ai essayé pendant des siècles de trouver une manière de sortir du Jardin d'Avalon. J'avais heureusement tout le temps du monde pour réfléchir sur ce problème. J'ai rapidement découvert que ma prison ne m'empêchait pas d'utiliser ma capacité à entrer dans les rêves des autres. Mon esprit pouvait donc sortir. J'ai donc étudié une compétence normalement accessible qu'aux Bêtes de l'apocalypse... _Independent Manifestation_. Il s'agit d'une version plus puissante de la compétence des servants de classe Archer _Independent Action_. Elle permet à un être de se manifester de manière indépendante, sans avoir besoin d'un Master ou même de dépenser de l'énergie pour se matérialiser. Comme je la maîtrise au rang A, elle permet à cette forme manifestée d'être immunisée à la magie temporelle et à tous les sortilèges provoquant une mort subite... après tout, je ne suis pas vraiment là donc on ne peut pas vraiment m'affecter de cette manière.

Comme un mauvais tragédien, Merlin porta la main à son front d'une manière affectée:

\- Et si jamais le pauvre Merlin... par quelque épouvantable tour du destin... venait à mourir, et bien...

Il tira la langue:

\- Je me réveillerais dans ma tour. Il me faudra peut-être quelques jours ou quelques mois pour me manifester à nouveau... mais je reviendrais.

Rin avait pâli. Les bras croisés, elle réfléchissait furieusement:

\- Non seulement son humour est insupportable, mais je ne peux même pas l'assassiner pour le faire taire. C'est épouvantable... Un vrai scénario de film d'horreur! Le genre où l'héroïne est poursuivie par un horrible monstre qui revient à chaque fois que l'on pense s'en être débarrassé.

Merlin sembla légèrement perturbé par l'agressivité de Tohsaka...

* * *

(1) Les Elfes des Bois (Bosmer) de Tamriel ont parfois des bois de cerf.

(2) Oui Shiro a bien emmené Saber voir "Star War épisode 1 : La Menace Fantôme"...


	26. Chapitre 25 L'Art de la Guerre

**Avant-propos de l'auteur: Il y a quelques mois de cela un lecteur a posté un long commentaire sur cette FanFic sous le pseudonyme de "Guest". Il a abordé de nombreux points. Toutefois, il s'est en particulier insurgé sur le fait que la magie était si peu utilisée dans les batailles. Selon lui, les jeteurs de sorts devraient radicalement changer les affrontements et il ne comprenait pas que mes combats restent aussi "traditionnels".**

**Ceux qui ont la curiosité de regarder mon profil on vu que je pratiquais des jeux de stratégie de manière "professionnelle". La réflexion de "Guest" n'avait rien de nouvelle pour moi, c'est le classique débat entre la "Nouvelle École" (qui croit qu'une nouvelle technologie change radicalement l'art de la guerre) et " l'Ancienne École" (qui pense que les nouvelles technologies ne rendent pas caduques les méthodes déjà connues).**

**Ce débat revient encore et encore dans l'histoire humaine. Il a eu lieu avec l'invention de la phalange oblique par Pagondas, celle de l'étrier, de la lance longue... et plus récemment avec le tank.**

**Pour bien comprendre le problème, il faut comprendre la magie... celle du monde des Elder Scrolls.**

**Les sortilèges sont imprécis, ont une portée utile d'une cinquantaine de mètres, se propagent en ligne droite et peuvent être esquivés par des individus ordinaires.**

**Donc, pour que des mages participent à une bataille, ils doivent être en première ligne afin d'éviter de toucher des alliés (friendly fire is not). Il ne doit pas non plus y avoir d'obstacle entre eux et l'ennemi. **

**Imaginons la situation suivante: Deux armées ayant un budget identique engagent chacun une force de combattants pour s'affronter dans une plaine nue, sans obstacle. La première dépense tout son argent pour se créer une force de 80 mages débutants. En face, pour le même prix, le tenant de " l'Ancienne École" engage des miliciens armés d'arbalètes... 2000 miliciens. Parce que des boutiquiers passant un jour par semaine à s'entraîner à l'arbalète sont bien moins chers que des mages ayant étudié la magie des années durant auprès de maîtres payés à prix d'or.**

**Le combat commence... arrivés à deux cent mètres, les arbalétriers ouvrent le feu sur les mages et commencent à reculer en tiroir (un rang tire, un rang régresse en rechargeant). Les mages sont trop loin pour riposter... les arbalètes sont précises... avant d'arriver à portée tous les mages sont morts!**

**Donc les mages sont inutiles en bataille ?**

**Non, pas du tout, mais j'ai pris un exemple idiot pour démontrer l'absurdité de la position de la "Nouvelle École".**

**Dans ma FanFic, les mages combattent à la bataille de la Bjoulsae, où ils interviennent par dessus la rivière Bjoulsae ripostant à des chamans orques. D'autres mages défendent les murailles de Refuge, pendant le siège, et ils y massacrent des hordes d'orques...**

**Dans les deux cas, les mages sont relativement à l'abri des tireurs et opèrent en soutien de forces plus traditionnelles. Ils se révèlent très efficaces.**

**Dans le monde des Elder Scrolls, la magie a un rôle très important dans les batailles. Lorsque Tiber Septim envahit Morrowind, les Dunmer (Elfes Noirs) livrèrent une bataille décisive aux légions cyrodilliennes sur les berges d'un lac. Le Dieu Vivant Vivec avait très bien choisi le site. Les berges marécageuses du lac gênaient considérablement les légionnaires en armure lourde. Alors que les troupes dunmers plus légèrement équipées s'y déplaçaient nettement plus vite. Retranchés sur l'autre rive, les Elfes Noirs attendaient les Impériaux, pensant qu'ils seraient obligés de diviser leurs forces pour les attaquer en tenaille. Les Dunmers pourraient alors profiter de leur mobilité supérieure pour harceler l'ennemi d'un côté tout en concentrant leurs forces sur l'autre branche de la tenaille pour l'écraser.**

**Sauf que les Impériaux sortirent du lac pour débarquer au milieu de la formation ennemie ! Ils avaient marché sur le fond grâce à des potions de Respirations Aquatiques.**

**Même une "simple" potion peut devenir un avantage déterminant dans une bataille. **

**Cela ne veut pas dire que l'utilisation de grands sortilèges soit totalement inconnue sur le champ de bataille.**

**Les Falmer (les Elfes des Glaces) commençaient invariablement toutes leurs batailles en déchaînant une tempête de glace sur leurs adversaires, celle-ci les gelait, les aveuglait, les dispersaient... en faisant des cibles faciles pour les Falmer, naturellement résistants au froid. **

**La plupart du temps, l'usage de la magie de bataille reste cependant discret. Les chevaliers (dans l'univers des T.E.S.) apprennent la magie d'illusion, en particulier le sortilège "Courage" qui leur permet d'arrêter la déroute d'unités alliés. Les mages de guerre de la Légion se jettent des sortilèges de protection avant d'attaquer leurs adversaires à l'épée. **

**Cependant, lorsque la magie intervient de manière plus directe, en particulier lorsqu'un mage puissant se trouve dans une armée, il doit s'exposer... Savoir quand et comment faire intervenir l'atout que représente un mage est l'essence même de l'art de la guerre.**

* * *

**L'Art de la Guerre**

* * *

L'affrontement pour le controle de Koeglin durait depuis des mois.

La forêt autour du port avait été coupée par les défenseurs, autant pour élever le mur de bois qui entourait à présent leur cité, que pour dégager les alentours et discerner les mouvements des gobelins.

Au milieu des souches qui émergeaient de la neige sale piétinée par des milliers de pieds, les humanoïdes s'agglutinaient autour de leurs chamans. Ceux-ci dansaient au milieu des cercles formés par les guerriers qui les accompagnaient en frappant leurs armes grossières contre leurs boucliers.

C'était un son effroyable, tam-tams et flutes se mélangeaient alors que des excités frappaient comme des sourds sur des casques brétons dont certains reposaient encore sur des têtes coupées.

Les chamans, en pleine hystérie, se tordaient grotesquement et poussaient des glapissements. Ils portaient des robes de fourrures ornées d'ossements, de plumes, de crânes de petits animaux et avaient le visage dissimulé derrière des masques hideux.

Installé sur une tour branlante fait de troncs noués par des liens végétaux, le Grand Shaman Grutbug se tenait accroupis dans un nid de fourrure sale. C'était un vieux gobelin au visage peinturluré, il portait une cape en peau de loup, et le crâne de cette bête couvrait sa tête.

Il se redressa soudain et se mit à hurler, écumant :

\- _Bronk... uglakush! Gûl ! Gorgol mluuk goba muluk malikob sheg glob skai ya hoi_!

Au vu des cris haineux qui lui répondirent et des guerriers gobelins qui brandissaient leurs armes, il ne venait probablement pas de lancer une invitation pour le thé de 5 heures.

* * *

L'assaut sur Koeglin était éminent.

Les gobelins se rassemblaient juste au-delà de la portée des mangonneaux brétons. Ils étaient déjà deux ou trois mille, regroupés autour du totem des différentes tribus participant au siège.

La foule des guerriers faisait un spectacle terrifiant. Leurs armes rouillées, leurs armures mélangeant fer corrodé, cuir pourris, peaux sales, fourrures et os leur donnaient un aspect barbare et répugnant. Certains montaient des loups géants au pelage sombre et hérissé. Ils accompagnaient les piaillements de leurs maîtres de hurlements sinistres.

Ailleurs, on avait parqué des durzogs. Les redoutables sauroïdes dressés comme des chiens de guerre étaient eux aussi pris dans la frénésie guerrière de leurs maîtres. Ils sautaient sur les barrières de leurs enclos, grognaient et en venaient parfois à se battre entre eux.

Comme une mer agitée par la tempête, cette foule se grossissait de plusieurs fleuves de guerriers gobelins qui se déversaient depuis les campements proches abandonnés par leurs garnisons.

Toujours plus de guerriers convergeaient. Des escarmoucheurs armés d'arcs, des Cogneurs, des Berserker, des chefs de guerre, des sorcières... Ici et là, parmi eux, on voyait une créature différente. Parfois une sorte de gorille à trois yeux, enchaîné et tiré par des gobelins gesticulant qui l'effrayaient en agitant des torches. Ces trolls réduits en esclavage étaient cependant moins terrifiants que les colosses aux muscles noueux qui marchaient parmi la foule. Leur peau était d'un blanc sale, ils n'avaient aucune pilosité. Leur tête ronde, leur bouche molle ouverte en un rictus stupide leur donnaient l'aspect de crétins complets. Leur vêtement se limitait à des bracelets de cuir clouté aux poignets et un pagne de fourrure décoré à la ceinture de crânes humains. Pour seule arme, ils tenaient un énorme gourdin... presque un tronc d'arbre.

Les chroniques rédigés par la suite estimèrent que l'armée des gobelins était forte de 7000 humanoïdes.

* * *

Un silence tendu régnait sur Koeglin. Les miliciens se serraient frileusement les uns contre les autres. Assis, enveloppés dans leurs manteaux, certains sommeillaient. La grande majorité se contentait d'attendre.

Deux chevaliers étaient à genou parmi eux. L'un d'eux tenait une longue-vue dirigée vers l'attroupement des gobelins et commentait ses découvertes à son voisin. Ce dernier soupira:

\- J'espère que ce tintamarre infernal va bientôt s'arrêter !

\- Ce sont les chamanes qui prient le dieu Malooc pour qu'il leur accorde courage et invincibilité dans la bataille. Lorsqu'ils arrêteront, l'assaut commencera...

\- Cette attente est insupportable, plutôt cela commencera mieux ce sera.

De nombreux miliciens approuvèrent.

Cependant, tous étaient conscients du caractère désespéré de la bataille qui se préparait. La garnison assiégée, essentiellement des levées et des mercenaires, représentait seulement 2 000 hommes. L' "armée" d'Artoria Pendragon - leur seul renfort depuis le début du siège- ne comptait que deux cent combattants.

* * *

Ce fut les deux mangonneaux de la garnison de Koeglin qui ouvrirent les hostilités. Les guetteurs installés sur les miradors qui dominaient les défenses extérieures avaient établis une série de repères. Lorsqu'une troupe de gobelins franchirent ceux qui signalaient qu'ils étaient à portée des lance-pierres construits par les défenseurs, ils donnèrent des instructions de pointage.

À leurs pieds, les artilleurs s'activèrent, faisant tourner leur machine de guerre. Puis, deux costauds s'activèrent sur le cabestan du treuil pour tendre le bras avant de soulever un boulet de pierre recouvert de poix et le poser dans la cuillère.

Un officier portant une torche mit le feu au projectile, puis tira un levier. Brutalement relâché, le bras vient frapper la butée... et le boulet enflammé quitta la cuillère. Sa trajectoire ignée passa au-dessus du rempart avant de retomber au milieu d'une masse de gobelins, écrasant plusieurs petits monstres, projetant autour de lui pierres, fumée, flammes... il rebondit, retomba plus loin, rebondit encore... tuant, blessant à chaque fois, semant terreur et désorganisation.

* * *

Les archers mercenaires étaient des vétérans. Ils portaient des armures de tissu sous un plastron d'acier. Des casques de modèles variés : cervelières, bourguignotte, chapel-de-fer protégeaient leurs têtes. Leurs arcs d'if, presque aussi grands qu'eux, étaient puissants, mais peu précis... toutefois ils n'en avaient guère besoin, ils se contentaient de viser la masse des ennemis. Ils étaient si nombreux que leurs chances de toucher était importante.

"Paré à encocher"

L'ordre avait été crié par un officier qui se tenait parmi les tireurs. Il avait dégainé son épée et regardait un guetteur sur un des miradors. Ce dernier avait levé une main...

"Encochez"

Avec ensemble, chaque archer leva le bras par dessus son épaule gauche pour tirer une flèche du carquois battant dans leur dos. Ils la placèrent sur la corde, mais restèrent l'arc baissé... anxieux. L'ordre suivant ne tarda guère:

"Paré pour le tir en cloche!"

Ils levèrent leurs arcs presque à la verticale.

Sur la tour d'observation le guetteur venait de baisser le bras. L'officier se tourna vers la masse de gobelins qui courraient vers eux. Certains portaient des échelles, d'autres poussaient des béliers.

" Feu!"

Les archers tendirent leurs arcs dans un grand craquement, et relâchèrent la corde... en l'espace de quelques secondes des centaines de flèches prirent l'air, bondissant vers le ciel avant que la gravité face son œuvre, les rabattant vers le sol. Elles retombèrent à la verticale sur les envahisseurs. Moins d'une moitié des traits tuèrent ou blessèrent... les autres se fichèrent dans le sol. Cependant, même ses flèches ne furent pas inutiles, car elles créaient des obstacles de même que les morts et les blessés qui avaient roulé à terre.

L'assaut des gobelins fut ralentis là où les tirs avaient fait le plus de victimes, créant un phénomène d'accordéon qui désorganisa l'avancée des assiégeants.

* * *

Sur un des miradors se tenait Shiro. Il surveillait le champ de bataille. Il tendit la min droite et des papillons de prana bleu se condensèrent en une flèche qu'il posa sur le grand arc noir d'Archer. Le trait fila, mortel, imparable...

Là-bas, loin de la portée maximale des arcs ordinaires, un chef de guerre gobelin chevauchant un puissant loup poussa un cri de douleur et de surprise... Par réflexe, il porta les mains à son plastron où saillait une flèche. Puis ses yeux se brouillèrent et il glissa de sa selle.

Le forgeron aux yeux d'ambre cherchait déjà une nouvelle cible.

Une sorcière gobeline avançait avec les guerriers de sa tribu. Vêtue d'une robe d'un gris sale, elle ressemblait aux autres humanoïdes et son sexe ne pouvait être deviné que par les deux petites bosses sur sa poitrine. Elle brandissait un grand bâton terminé par la tête momifiée du chef de guerre d'un clan rival... Elle le brandit en direction du rempart et aussitôt un tourbillon de givre se manifesta, frappant les créneaux, blessant et gelant les défenseurs.

Shiro tira et la sorcière fut rejetée en arrière, une flèche entre les deux yeux.

Le _Magus_ continua, sans se presser, calme, concentré... une flèche sur un autre chef de guerre, sur un porte-étendard conduisant un assaut, une flèche enflammé pour un troll, une flèche daedrique contre un ogre.

* * *

Les gobelins avaient eu aussi des machines de guerre, des pierriers. Il s'agissait d'ancêtres assez primitifs du trébuchet. Il fallait des dizaines d'artilleurs pour les actionner par des mouvements de va-et-vient. Bien que les projectiles n'aient ni la portée, ni le poids des boulets lancés par les mangonneaux brétons, ils étaient précis et visaient une des portes.

Cette dernière commençait déjà à vibrer sous les coups et se briserait sans doute bientôt. Des centaines de gobelins se rassemblaient déjà dans l'attente de la ruée - forcément victorieuse- qui les attendait.

Sauf qu'une _magus _vêtue d'un pull à col roulé rouge et coiffé de couettes venait d'arriver en courant, ses jambes illuminées de lignes de lumière bleue. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et releva sa manche gauche. Son _Magic Crest_ rayonnait, formant un dessin labyrinthique. Les yeux fermés, concentrée, elle tendit l'autre main vers le battant endommagé:

" _Das Schließen Vogelkäfig Echo._"

Une fine membrane de lumière rouge recouvrit l'extérieur des portes. Le _Boundary Field _élevé par Tohsaka ne vibra même pas quand un rocher rebondit sur lui. La jeune japonaise croisa les bras d'un air satisfait, puis redressa le nez avec un soupir hautain : " Amusez-vous bien, ce n'est pas en jetant des cailloux que vous briserez un de mes sorts !"

* * *

La tactique du Grand Chaman Grutbug était simple, mais efficace. Les gobelins utilisaient pierriers et béliers pour attaquer simultanément deux portes situées aux extrémités du mur de bois, forçant les défenseurs à diviser leur attention entre ses deux points chauds.

De plus, des groupes moins importants d'humanoïdes se servaient d'échelles pour investir différents points du rempart. Cela obligeait les Brétons à garder des effectifs tout au long du mur de bois... et donc les privaient d'hommes là où ils étaient le plus nécessaires.

Heureusement, le chemin de ronde était étroit. Un seul homme pouvait le tenir contre les gobelins... enfin, en théorie, parce qu'il n'y avait pas un homme qui pouvait en tuer des dizaines à lui seul... n'est-ce pas ?

Au cours des derniers mois, Gonderic de Bel-Amant avait développé un style de plus en plus défensif. Bien que Shiro lui ait - une fois encore- remis un exemplaire _tracé_ de Durandal avant le début du de la bataille, le chevalier faisait davantage confiance en son armure et son bouclier féérique.

Son écu levé, il attendait patiemment les gobelins qui ne pouvaient pas le contourner. Il parait leurs attaques, pliant légèrement les genoux pour encaisser... et ripostait lorsque son adversaire hurlait de douleur après avoir reçu les dégâts retournés par le _Noble Phantasm_. Il suffisait alors d'une attaque de Durandal pour achever la créature.

Pendant qu'il arrêtait ainsi la masse des gobelins, les archers sur les miradors et les plateformes de défense de la seconde ligne de palissade pouvaient tranquillement aligner les humanoïdes... Leurs flèches tuaient ou blessaient au moins un adversaire par minute, élaguant lentement le nombre des assaillants. La plupart des têtes-de-pont des humanoïdes ne pouvaient malheureusement compter que sur humains ordinaires qui ne survivaient que quelques minutes à la ruée des petits monstres verts. Néanmoins, même là, les défenses créées par Mordane Hawkstone se révélaient très efficaces et les pertes ennemies se multipliaient.

Cependant, les gobelins qui venaient d'escalader les échelles déployées contre une section du mur de bois découvrirent qu'un individu en armure lourde et brandissant une épée à deux mains les attendait avec impatience :

"Ben alors, minables petites pucelles ? On s'est arrêté en chemin pour discuter? J'espère pour vous que c'était avec un concessionnaire de cimetière et que vous avez réservé une place, mes avortons chéris! En tout cas, j'ai une amie qui désire faire votre connaissance... "

Dans sa main, sa claymore d'ébonite s'embrasa...

Quelques instants plus tard, les gobelins commencèrent à refluer. Certains se jetant même dans le vide en dépit des pieux planté dans le fossé et le talus. Il pouvait sembler incroyable qu'un seul homme déclenchât une telle panique... Mais la plupart des gens qui avaient rencontré Estienne de Vignonne chuchotaient qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un daedra d'Oblivion déguisé...

* * *

La porte nord-est se trouvait à l'endroit où le mur de bois rencontrait la falaise qui dominait le port et sous laquelle s'étendait les grottes des contrebandiers.

Des combats violents se déroulaient en ces lieux. Les battants étaient à présent hérissés de flèches. De nombreux gobelins morts et mourants témoignaient d'assauts intrépides à chaque fois repoussé.

Néanmoins, l'ennemi ne renonçait pas. Une nouvelle attaque se préparait. Un bélier protégé par un toit de solides planches de bois s'avançait vers la porte. Au bout de chaînes oscillait un tronc de bois équarris dont l'extrémité taillée en pointe était recouverte d'une tôle d'acier grossièrement martelée.

Entre chaque gobelin qui poussait la machine de siège avançait un autre qui levait un grand bouclier pour le protéger.

Les archers brétons se mirent à tirer et leurs flèches firent quelques dégâts... seulement, les petits monstres ripostèrent par des volées de flèches qui les obligèrent à rentrer la tête à l'abri des créneaux.

"Repliez-vous, je m'en charge."

Les défenseurs se retournèrent vers la petite femme qui venait de parler... Elle semblait désarmée, mais son armure, et particulièrement son gantelet droit, était tachée de sang. Aucun n'osa la contredire, ils l'avaient vu se battre. Des humains ordinaires ne feraient que la gêner.

Restée seule sur la section du rempart dominant la porte, Saber se campa fermement, serrant Excalibur entre ses mains. Ses yeux se rétrécirent, révélant un esprit ferme et décidé. Le vent se mit soudain à tourbillonner autour de la femme chevalier, faisant danser ses cheveux, plaquant sa robe bleue sur ses jambes et faisant cliqueter les lames d'armures qui la recouvraient.

Son _Noble Phantasm_ apparaissait maintenant comme une lumière bleue fluctuante alors que les multiples couches du fourreau d'air d'Excalibur se défaisaient. L'épée vibrait, transmettant ses vibrations à ses bras, mais Saber réussissait à rester immobile en dépit de la puissance qui se condensait autour d'elle:

\- Ô vent...

Artoria Pendragon ramena l'épée près de son oreille tout en reculant un pied pour se mettre en fente. Puis, soudain, Saber se fendit comme si elle voulait trancher un adversaire devant elle :

-... **Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King!**

Un tourbillon de vent sembla surgir de la lame, comme une trombe horizontale qui fila vers les gobelins qui entouraient le bélier. Des mottes de terres soulevées par le puissant souffle bombardèrent les humanoïdes soudains immobilisés qui levaient désespérément les bras dans une puérile tentative de défense... car le vent forcissait encore... et encore.

Un premier gobelin s'arracha au sol dans un hurlement suraigu aussitôt avalé par la tempête. Il précéda ses camarades qui quittèrent le sol pour être projeté à des dizaines de mètres de hauteur. Le bélier lui-même ne pouvait résister. Il se retrouva démantibulé par la puissance de l'ouragan, planches, tronc, chaînes, roues, désassemblés, brisés, furent emportés...

Lorsque Saber baissa Excalibur - redevenue invisible- les débris retombèrent. Le bélier n'était plus une menace. Quand aux gobelins... disons qu'ils étaient beaucoup moins solides qu'une machine de siège.

* * *

Repoussés une première fois avec de lourdes pertes, les gobelins s'étaient rassemblés pour attaquer une nouvelle fois... et être repoussés à nouveau.

La bataille durait depuis quatre lorsque le troisième assaut vit les pierriers enfoncer une section des remparts. Aussitôt l'ennemi convergea par la brèche. Bien entendu, la défense en profondeur joua son rôle. Les assaillants perdirent du monde dans des guets-apens ou en attaquant les barricades. Pourtant les trolls, les ogres et les monteurs de loups emportèrent cette résistance... même si (à nouveau) cela leur coûta de lourdes pertes.

Les miliciens armés de lances et de boucliers avaient formés un hérisson maintenant péniblement à distance les attaquants. Néanmoins, isolés et attaqués par de nombreux ennemis, ils ne faisaient que vendre chèrement leur peau.

Toutefois, un homme d'aspect jeune et vêtu d'une robe claire ornée de rubans de couleurs s'avança d'un air dégagé... à peu près aussi à l'aise que s'il allait ramasser des champignons. Comme trolls, ogres et gobelins se retournaient sur lui, Merlin sourit:

"Je ne fais que passer, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi".

Il tendit son bâton et une pluie d'or tomba sur les miliciens brétons exténués, refermant leurs blessures et leur rendant leur vigueur.

Le gobelin dirigeant la troupe brandit son sabre et le désigna à ses comparses:

\- _Mllugulu garri mug duc, zaï_.

Bien que ne comprenant pas un mot de gobelin, Merlin approuva vigoureusement :

\- Oui, oui... Garry à un mug de duc! Merci de me l'apprendre, je l'ignorais, mon ami.

Les humanoïdes eux avaient compris et se ruèrent vers lui pour le tuer conformément à l'ordre que leur chef leur avait donné. Mais aucun ne l'atteint... le demi-incube avait frappé le sol de son lourd bâton de magicien... et des racines aussi épaisses que des bras humains sortirent du sol pour immobiliser loups de guerre et guerriers.

Merlin leva les yeux sur le sommet d'une maison transformé en fortin. Il sourit à la jeune mage accroupie sur le toit:

"Je vous laisse la suite... Sa Majesté m'a donné l'ordre de soigner les blessés, pas de participer aux combats".

Agacée d'avoir été vue alors qu'elle se pensait discrète, Toksaka se redressa sans un mot. Sur son avant-bras droit, son _Magic Crest_ s'illumina une nouvelle fois, alors qu'elle accédait aux archives magiques stocké dans ces _Magics Circuits_ légués par ses ancêtres:

" _Fiexiering Eile Salve!_"

Le _Gandr shot_ était une malédiction runique parmi les plus utilisées par les _Magus _de la Terre. Lorsque Rin Tohsaka en usait, elle pouvait concentrer assez d'énergie magique pour que la malédiction devienne capable d'interférence physique, lui donnant une puissance d'arrêt comparable à une balle de revolver. C'était ce que l'on appelait un _Finn Shot_. Néanmoins, certains des ancêtres de Rin étaient encore plus compétents qu'elle et le "Démon Rouge" venait de faire appel à leur savoir stocké dans le _Crest _de sa famille. Leur _Finn Shot_ égalait une mitrailleuse en puissance et en cadence de tir...

Le doigt tendu, elle focalisa un véritable barrage de projectiles noirs auréolés de rouge sur les monstres immobilisés dans les racines. L'un après l'autre, ils s'effondrèrent percés de trous sanglants...

* * *

Le bruit ressemblait au tonnerre, les gobelins occupés à attaquer les postes de défenses hérissés de pieux n'y prêtèrent pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent dans l'allée qu'ils s'efforçaient de conquérir...

Les chevaliers en lourdes armures d'acier étincelant avaient le visage invisible derrière des heaumes armets à visière et portant des panaches de crin colorés. Un écu aux armes de quelque noble maison au bras gauche, une lance longue de plusieurs mètres dans la droite, ils montaient de puissants destriers caparaçonnés. Au-dessus d'eux flottaient une bannière montrant une un gantelet serrant une épée, le tout surmonté par une couronne.

À leur tête, le baron Mordane Hawkstone abaissa sa longue haste:

"Pour Koeglin, pour Alcaire, pour les dieux de Haute-Roche"

Son cri de guerre fut repris en cœur par ses chevaliers qui chargèrent dans la masse des gobelins. Les lances transpercèrent, des ennemis furent jetés au sol, piétinés par les montures des preux. À présent enfoncés dans la horde qui se déversait dans les fortifications, les chevaliers lâchèrent leurs hastes inutiles pour empoigner l'arme suspendus à l'arçon de leur selle: hache pour certains, masse d'armes pour d'autres.

Penchés sur l'encolure de leurs destriers, ils frappaient à droite et à gauche, rougissant le sol du sang des gobelins.

Le baron de Koeglin continuait cependant à crier en brandissant son épée:

"À moi, à moi ! Ô mon peuple ! Ralliez-vous à moi ! Pour la victoire!"

Et ses hommes l'entendirent. Les levées désespérés, les miliciens déconfits, les mercenaires encerclés, tous l'entendirent et le courage leur revint. Ils se lancèrent dans une contre-attaque générale.

La bataille atteignait son apothéose, tout allait se jouer là.

Du moins le croyaient-ils...

* * *

À quelques centaines de mètres de là, le Grand Shaman avait suivi toute la bataille au travers d'une boule de cristal posée sur un socle devant son nid de fourrure. Il se pencha alors vers un individu impatient qui attendait l'occasion d'agir:

-Maintenant!

L'individu à la peau gris-noire et aux yeux complètement rouge grimaça un sourire carnassier:

\- Ces sales _N'gwah_ vont payer.

Et le Dunmer prononça une courte formule magique, agita son bâton et... disparut... littéralement. À un instant il était là et l'instant d'après il ne restait qu'un tourbillon d'énergie violette. Il venait d'activer un sort de_ Rappel_.

Le Grand Shaman Grutbug acquiesça lentement.

La plupart des chefs de guerre attaquent leurs ennemis depuis la périphérie et s'efforcent de progresser vers le centre. Ce qui laisse à l'ennemi le temps de se construire une carapace. C'était idiot... et aussi difficile que de briser une noix entre deux doigts.

Non, il fallait attaquer l'ennemi dans son cœur, là où il n'avait pas de carapace.

Personne ne louait jamais l'intelligence des gobelins. Avec raison, la plupart étaient de parfaits crétins... la plupart. Parce que la société des gobelins était une pure méritocratie. Ainsi, pour arriver au rang de chef de guerre, il faillait battre son prédécesseur en combat singulier et tous ceux qui le défieraient pour le conserver. Toutefois, la ruse et l'assassinat étaient la voie des chamanes... les chamanes stupides ne vivaient pas longtemps... et surtout ils ne devenaient pas Grand Chaman.

Rusé et cruel, le Grand Shaman Grutbug avait sacrifié des milliers de ses semblables pour une simple diversion.

Seulement, on ne faisait pas de plus grands égoïstes que les gobelins. Et s'ils n'étaient pas aussi lâches et faibles individuellement, jamais il n'y aurait eu de tribus gobelines...

* * *

Shiro jura, cela ne lui arrivait rarement... Il avait passé toute la bataille avec l'impression désagréable d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

Puis il avait sentit un courant de _prana_ très fort. Il s'était tourné en direction de la source et avait _Renforcé_ ses yeux pour découvrir ce qui se passait.

Erebel R'en! Le mage elfe noir que l'on supposait être le traître qui avait permis aux gobelins d'attaquer la ville avant-hier.

Il le reconnut. Il est vrai que le tatouage en forme de main de gloire sur la joue d'Erebel R'en aidait beaucoup, il s'agissait d'une caractéristique peu fréquente.

Le jeteur de sort dunmer venait de se matérialiser juste derrière Artoria. Il portait une robe jaune et orange très criarde et un bâton en chitine d'insecte géant de Vvanderfell. A son cou se trouvait une amulette de jade représentant un scarabée.

Il jeta une sphère de cristal au sol et murmura une incantation.

Des créatures humanoïdes se matérialisèrent. Ils portaient des armures daedriques noirs et rouges ainsi que des heaumes représentant des visages hurlants ornés de courtes cornes recourbés et une crinière de crins rouges faisant office de chevelure:

"Des drémoras!"

De tous les habitants du plan d'Oblivion, les Daedras étaient ceux qui offraient le meilleur compromis entre la puissance et la discipline. Peuple de mages, de forgeron et de guerriers, ils formaient le gros des légions des seigneurs daedriques...

* * *

L'instinct de Saber tenait de la précognition. Même attaquée à revers par des adversaires apparus par magie, elle réussit à esquiver l'attaque du premier drémora et à sauter à distance pour se remettre en garde.

Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les rangs de ses nouveaux ennemis. Quatre individus en armures aussi horribles qu'étrangement belles. Ils se ressemblaient tous... sauf que chacun avait une arme différente: un no-dashi (1) daedrique, une épée et un bouclier, une masse d'arme et un bouclier, un katana... mais de sa main gauche, le dernier jeta un éclair de feu qu'Artoria esquiva.

Derrière eux se trouvait un mage dunmer, visiblement leur incocateur.

Quant à ses alliés... les soldats ordinaires fuyaient. Néanmoins, elle vit du coin de l'œil Gonderic et Estienne remonter la foule paniquée.

Le guerrier au no-dashi fonça en avant, il y eut un bref engagement. L'épée invisible de Saber et le long katana se heurtant en jetant des gerbes d'étincelles. Comme ils restaient bloqués _in crossada_, fer croisés, chacun pesant pour faire céder l'autre, un arc électrique naquit des deux lames et frappa un mur à deux mètres de distance.

Voyant l'occasion de frapper, le drémora armé d'une épée et d'une masse se jeta en avant. Saber pivota sur une hanche avec la grâce d'une danseuse, se dégageant de son premier adversaire d'un coup de pied. Elle para l'attaque du deuxième ennemi... mais pas complètement... son bras gauche se couvrit de givre.

Le coin de la bouche de Saber se releva en un sourire... elle aimait le défit, elle allait être servi. Chaque adversaire était plus fort qu'un humain, avec des armes et des armures enchantés et au moins un d'entre eux utilisait la magie.

Le jeteur de sort voulut attaquer, mais à ce moment une flèche transperça son plastron. L'attaque n'était pas suffisante pour le tuer, mais elle le blessa... surtout, il courut se mettre à l'abri, cherchant des yeux l'adversaire qui l'avait attaqué.

Le sourire d'Artoria s'accentua. Elle savait que le trait avait été tiré par Shiro, la précision et la rapidité dépassait tout ce qui était humainement possible.

Erebel R'en qui observait le combat commençait à le trouver un peu trop équilibré. Il toucha le fétiche à son cou, un puissant objet magique appelé "l'Amulette d'Admonestation". Un rayon de glace en surgit et frappa Artoria.

Saber se retrouva instantanément changé en statue de givre. L'écrin gelé l'immobilisait complètement et drainait son énergie vital.

"Terminez-là avant que nos ennemis se réveillent, bande d'incapables!" Jura Erebel R'en

Les drémoras n'aimaient guère leur invocateur, mais le sort ne leur laissait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Ils s'approchèrent, levant leurs armes pour frapper la forme immobile.

Cependant, Artoria n'était pas sans défense. Elle s'était réincarnée dans la chair d'une brétonne, la race la plus résistante à la magie de tout Tamriel et le Sang du Dragon amplifiait encore ce don. Sa résistance à la magie restait inférieure à celle qu'elle avait eu en temps que Servant avec un corps de prana...

Certes, mais elle avait récupéré son plus grand atout...

"**Avalon"**

La forme du fourreau d'or d'Excalibur apparut devant Saber, flottant dans l'air. Il rayonnait d'une lumière dorée qui enveloppa le linceul de glace. L'instant d'après il commençait à se fissurer tandis qu'une éblouissante lueur d'or filtrait par les lézardes. Il explosa alors et Artoria apparut libre, auréolée de lumière...

Erebel R'en jura et tendit son bâton. Une impressionnante décharge électrique en sortit et fila vers Saber... disparaissant avant de la toucher. Car Avalon, l'Everdistant Utopia est un _Bonded Field_ semblable à une "forteresse portable" rendant son porteur invulnérable à toutes les formes de _Magecraf_t et même aux Cinq Vraies Magies.

Le mage Elfe Noir battit en retraite, épouvanté...

"Aucun mortel ne peut... c'est impossible... Je..."

Une volée de _gandr_s le frappa à cet instant. L'armure d'ostalium qu'il portait sous sa robe lui sauva la vie. Il recula une main sur sa hanche blessée sortant une potion de soins, il l'absorba avant de se retourner sur Rin qui le regardait d'un air furieux:

\- Et si tu t'en prenais à un magus, renégat ?

* * *

Comme Gonderic de Bel-Amant et Estienne de Vignonne avait rejoint le combat, l'affrontement devint soudain si complexe qu'il devint impossible à suivre pour un observateur extérieur. Quatre drémoras et un mage dunmer affrontaient Artoria, Rin, Shiro et les deux chevaliers brétons.

Sortilèges et armes magiques se heurtaient dans des démonstrations de talent et de puissance étonnantes. Aucun des adversaires pouvaient être qualifiés de faible et le combat clouait de terreur et d'admiration tout ceux qui le voyaient. Toutefois..

À elle seule, Saber avait été capable de faire jeu égal contre tous les adversaires. Épaulée par ses amis, le Roi des Chevaliers pouvait sans peine l'emporter.

Après un échange rapide de coup contre le drémora armé d'une épée et d'un bouclier, elle bloqua l'assaut de celui qui utilisait un no-dashi et se concentra sur cet ennemi alors qu'Estienne prenait son précédent adversaire.

Les drémoras ressentaient la peur... et le respect. Bien que cruels et méprisants envers les humains, ils étaient honorables à leur manière. Empoignant son long katana avec fermeté, le démon d'Oblivion salua de sa lame. Saber répondit de même.

Avec un cri brutal, l'humanoïde cornu se rua en avant en une attaque misant tout sur un seul mouvement. On pouvait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur... un pari brutal... En fait, c'était un choix réfléchi et sa seule possibilité pour gagner.

Le drémora avait compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance de l'emporter dans un combat prolongé. En face, Artoria comprit la manœuvre... l'anticipa avec son superbe instinct... et se contenta de faire un pas de côté avant de faire siffler son épée à l'horizontal.

Le mouvement, pour simple qu'il soit, avait été parfaitement été chronométré. Elle avait frappé au moment où l'adversaire était en déséquilibre et où sa lame emportée par son élan sifflait dans le vide.

La tête encore casquée du drémora rebondit dans la neige alors que le démon tombait à genou avant de s'effondrer.

* * *

Shiro eut quelques difficultés contre le mage de guerre drémora. Non seulement son katana était empoisonné- il devait remercier _Structural Analyse_ pour s'en être aperçu- mais en plus, la plupart de ses propres armes étaient inefficaces contre lui. En tant que daedra, il s'agissait d'une créature surnaturelle invulnérable à toutes armes qui n'étaient pas faites de mithril, d'ébonite, d'adamantium, de daedrique ou d'orichalque.

Décidé à combattre le feu par le feu, il _traça_ alors le Croissant Daedrique, une puissante arme originaire des plans d'Oblivion qui ressemblait à un croissant de lune presque aussi grand qu'un homme. Cette arme proscrite par l'Empire rappelait de mauvais souvenir, en particulier l'assaut de Mortecime par les légions de Mehrunes Dagon.

Elle était d'un maniement étrange puisqu'il fallait la tenir au milieu et combattre en dansant avec elle. Toutefois, la particularité d'**Unlimited Blade Work **faisait qu'il maniait chaque armement stocké en son sein comme s'il en était le possesseur original.

Lorsqu'il frappa pour la première fois le mage de guerre démoniaque, l'ennemi se retrouva paralysé tandis que son armure s'écaillait vaincu par la malédiction de l'arme.

Shiro éprouva un léger remord à tuer le daedra mais... sa lecture de son katana lui avait appris qu'il s'agissait d'un guerrier brutal qui avait le sang d'innombrable innocents sur les mains. En fait, l'arme elle même avait été forgée en sacrifiant un de ses semblables pour lui donner sa puissance. De plus, comme tous ses pareils, sa mort ne serait que temporaire. Un jour ou l'autre, il serait réincarné.

Shiro leva le Croissant Daedrique, faisant naître une sphère de lumière verte entre les deux lames. L'éclat enveloppa le démon qui hurla avant de disparaître... expulsé vers les Royaumes Extérieurs.

* * *

Vive et rapide grâce au _Renforcement_, entraînée aux arts martiaux depuis l'enfance par Kirei Kotomine, Rin était bien plus qu'une simple Magus.

Elle tourbillonnait autour d'Erebel R'en, l'assaillait de _grandr_s, effectuait un salto arrière pour lui envoyer un de ses cristaux spirituels puis retombait au sol pour s'éloigner rapidement.

L'Elfe Noir jetait flammes et éclairs, congelait et créait des nuages empoisonnés... mais jamais ses sortilèges ne touchaient le "Démon Rouge". Elle se moquait littéralement de ses efforts, se riant de lui comme elle échappait à ses attaques... puis le frappait dans le dos.

Il avait essayé de l'hynoptiser, de lui jeter des malédictions... sauf que ses _Circuits Magiques_ chassaient son influence sous un flot de _prana_.

Erebel R'en avait utilisé toute ses potions de soins ou de restauration magique. Ses anneaux, son bâton et son amulette n'avaient plus de charges.

Rin avait attendu ce moment, elle bondit... son coude s'enfonça dans son sternum et il s'effondra frappé comme par la charge d'un rhinocéros.

* * *

Les deux derniers drémoras avaient été retenus par les chevaliers brétons. Gonderic avait blessé à plusieurs reprises son ennemi... mais Estienne se trouvait plutôt en difficulté lorsque Shiro était arrivé pour trancher en deux son adversaire. Le dernier démon tomba, transpercé par Excalibur.

Le Grand Shaman Grutbug avait suivi l'affrontement dans sa boule de cristal. Ouvrant un coffret, il en tira une potion qu'il absorba. La chaleur qui l'envahit chassa pour un moment les effets de l'âge.

Descendant de son estrade, il rassembla un groupe d'ogres autour de lui et commença une prière au dieu Malooc...

Les Dunmer n'étaient pas les seuls à connaître la téléportation. Au cours de la guerre qui les avait opposés aux Rougegardes, les gobelins avaient amplement utilisé ce pouvoir que leur dieu leur avait octroyé, notamment pour ravitailler leurs forteresses assiégées.

Le Grand Shaman Grutbug disparut avec les ogres et reparut derrière les troupes brétonnes qui combattaient contre les gobelins qui déferlaient depuis la brèche dans le mur de bois.

Laissant derrière lui les troupes qu'il avait amené, il se téléporta à nouveau pour réapparaitre derrière une des portes de la muraille de bois.

Avant que les défenseurs ne se remettent de sa surprise, il se mit à danser et à sauter, virevoltant en brandissant son bâton... des flammes sortirent de ce dernier. Montant, elles formèrent une sphère qui grossit, grossit... atteignant un volume d'un bon mètre:

"Gash!"

À cet ordre, le projectile de feu fila et se heurta aux battants. L'explosion fut très violente, projetant des troncs, de la terre et des cadavres dans toutes les directions. Ayant levé un bouclier magique pour se protéger, Grutbug fut à peine secoué. Il sourit à la vue de l'énorme cratère qui avait remplacé un pan des fortifications. Alors que la fumée et la poussière retombait, il entendit le piétinement de milliers de pieds. Des ombres sortirent des nuages de cendres... les gobelins entraient par la seconde brèche.

* * *

(1) Katana à deux mains.


	27. Chapitre 26 Victoire

_From far away in mountains deep  
The night of blood in twilight sleep_

_The armies fight for king and queen  
There will be no, no victory_

_The swords collide with power and force  
As mighty men show no remorse_

_It is the time, the snow is melting  
It is the time of reckoning_

_From far away in mountains deep  
The night of blood in twilight sleep_

_The armies fight for king and queen…_

**Victory, Two Steps from Hell**

* * *

**Victoire**

* * *

La fumée montant du champ de bataille de Koeglin pouvait se voir à une trentaine de kilomètres. La colonne qui semblait unique était en fait formée de deux foyers principaux et de dizaines d'incendies secondaires.

En s'approchant, on découvrait les alentours du port où gisaient des milliers de cadavres percés de flèches au milieu des boulets de pierre à semi-enterrés. Les corbeaux tournaient dans le ciel en bandes criardes. Au sol, les rats festoyaient. Les charognards étaient bien les seuls à être heureux dans cet enfer...

Les combats se concentraient à présent autour de deux brèches. Les cris d'agonie, les appels, les cors de guerre gobelins et les trompettes des Brétons se mêlaient en une barbare symphonie rythmée par le fracas des armes.

Un horrible remugle prenait à la gorge, mélange de fumée, de cendre, de sang et de peur. Cette puanteur planait sur le combat, on la sentait au ras du sol parmi les cadavres et les mourants piétinés par les combattants. Elle se mêlait aux flux et reflux de la bataille. Elle s'enroulait dans le vent qui tourbillonnait autour des fortifications incendiées.

* * *

"Maintenez la ligne !"

Épaule contre épaule, les miliciens gardaient serrés contre eux leur lourd écu de bois de frêne cerclé de fer. Les boucliers étaient fichés de flèches à plumes de corbeaux et ornés de nombreuses estafilades. Dans l'autre main, ils tenaient des lances qu'ils agitaient par petits coups secs.

Les hommes étaient en sueur, éclaboussés de sang, le souffle rauque. Ils bloquaient une étroite allée entre deux plateformes de combats aux flancs grêlées de traits incendiaires. Par moment, un homme les occupant se relevait pour décocher une flèche et rentrer la tête alors que les gobelins ripostaient.

En face...

C'était comme une mer en furie formée par des centaines d'humanoïdes vociférant excités par l'odeur du sang. Par vagues, ils venaient se jeter sur le mur de boucliers formé par les Brétons. Ils tiraient des flèches et cherchaient à attraper les hampes des lances...

Un jeu dangereux, parfois un milicien bréton se retrouvait tiré dans la masse des assaillants et disparaissait en un instant... Plus souvent un gobelin recevait un coup de lance et s'effondrait au sol pour y être piétiné.

* * *

Le mercenaire était tête nu, blessé au visage il avait un œil qui clignait sans cesse pour se débarrasser du sang qui ruisselait de son arcade sourcilière fendue. À genou, il se tenait à l'abri derrière le paravent de la plateforme de combat. Il s'escrimait sur un briquet à pierre, ses mains tremblantes peinant à obéir.

Une étincelle jaillit soudain et enflamma le chiffon pongé dans une bouteille pansue remplie d'un liquide lourd et violet.

Avec un sourire teinté d'une anticipation cruelle, le mercenaire se releva la fiole de verre en main et la jeta dans la masse des gobelins. Avant de rentrer la tête, il eut le temps de discerner l'expression de terreur des humanoïdes. Il se jeta sur le sol de bois de la plateforme... et une vague de chaleur passa au-dessus de sa tête alors que la bouteille d'huile de feu intense explosait, embrasant les assaillants qui moururent en hurlant horriblement.

Le mercenaire se redressa pour contempler son œuvre, un cercle de cadavres noircis et enchevêtrés encore parsemés de flammèches rouges...

Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de triompher. Un monstre bondit à ses côtés. Le Durzog se reçut maladroitement sur l'étroite plateforme. Une de ses pattes et le côté gauche de la gueule portaient d'horribles brûlures. Malheureusement, il n'était pas à l'agonie, juste fou de douleur! Il se jeta sur son tortionnaire qui connut un bref instant de terreur avant que le sauroïde ne lui arrache la tête, s'acharnant longuement à déchiqueter le cadavre avant de se redresser en hurlant sa joie.

* * *

Prises dans la masse des combattants, les sorcières gobelines étaient d'hideuses créatures au corps maigres et filiformes, vêtues de hardes. Leurs grosses têtes étaient coiffées de bonnets de cuirs laissant leurs longues oreilles libres. Dans leurs mains, elles tenaient de longs bâtons faits de bois mal taillé, de poils et de plumes collées avec une glue noire.

Leur magie était tout aussi primitive...

Elles agitaient leur bâton en murmurant des incantations et un tourbillon de vent chargé de glace se formait. S'abattant sur les archers humains qui tenaient encore cette partie du rempart et qui tiraient sur les gobelins en contrebas.

Le sort de "Blizzard" gelait les défenseurs, les faisant reculer en grelottant. Certains vacillèrent et s'effondrèrent, vidés de toute chaleur. Impitoyable, les sorcières continuaient à attaquer... jusqu'à ce que les défenseurs se soient tous immobilisés. Couchés, rampants, recroquevillés ou tendant une main ils s'étaient changés en statues de glace qui miroitaient au soleil.

* * *

Il s'agissait d'une brute vêtue d'un pagne de fourrure. Le monstre humanoïde dépassait trois mètres de haut et sa peau était d'un blanc sale, sa tête ronde et stupide. Il ouvrit une bouche baveuse pour grogner, levant haut une massue de bois.

Il frappa son adversaire. Le chevalier en armure de plates et sa monture furent soulevés du sol et retombèrent au sol dans un fracas de métal torturé et le hennissement morbide d'un cheval mourant.

Bien que blessé, Mordane Hawstone se redressa.

"Iron Will"

Une vague d'énergie le traversa, raffermissant son courage.

"Balyna's Balm"

Une lumière bleue tourbillonna autour de lui. Ses blessures se refermant, le baron de Koeglin jeta sur lui-même un troisième sort:

" Nimbleness"

Le coup que le colosse lui destinait s'enfonça dans le sol, Mordane ayant esquivé grâce au boost de son agilité. Pourtant, alors qu'il se ruait au contact, il recourut encore une fois à la magie:

"Orc's strength"

Brièvement auréolé d'une lueur verte, le chevalier se rua au contact et frappa l'ogre à la jambe. Il réussit à couper le pied du monstre qui bascula sur le côté. Alors que le géant se tordait de douleur au sol, Mordane l'acheva en lui plantant son épée dans l'œil.

À bout de souffle, le baron de Koeglin releva la visière de son heaume pour regarder autour de lui...

Partout ses hommes à cheval ou à pied affrontaient ogres, trolls, gobelins et monteurs de loups... l'ennemi était encore deux fois plus nombreux qu'eux, en dépit de ses lourdes pertes. Épuisés, manquant de flèches et d'huile de feu intense, les Brétons perdaient pieds... Bientôt, ils s'effondreraient.

Soudain, une lumière dorée se répandit sur le champ de bataille. Entourant les défenseurs, elle s'élevait depuis le sol et montait vers le ciel...

Le baron Mordane Hawkstone, comme tous ses hommes, sentit sa fatigue s'envoler tandis que ses blessures se refermaient.

* * *

Debout sur un toit, Merlin se tenait le bâton levé. Il sourit...

"Après avoir jeté un "buff" sur ses alliés, jeter un "debuff" sur vos ennemis. C'est la base du soutien..."

Le bâton magique du magicien des fleurs s'auréola d'une sinistre lumière bleue et violette. Cette lueur s'étendit sur tout le champ de bataille, enveloppant les humanoïdes.

Content de lui, le magicien prit une pose digne d'une idole:

" Pour tout soutien d'une équipe de héros ou une armée, demandez Merlin, qualité garantie. Pour contacter Merlin, tapez WWW dot merlin caldea dot av prix d'une communication normale, devis gratuit".

* * *

Quelques toits plus loin, Shiro prit le temps de soupirer après le Magicien des Fleurs qui faisait son petit numéro. Artoria devait être une sainte pour ne pas avoir tué son professeur lorsqu'elle le pouvait...

Il tenait dans la main gauche le grand arc noir d'Archer et il tendit l'autre pour saisir une flèche qui venait de se matérialiser. Le trait s'envola. Il encocha une seconde flèche... une troisième... une quatrième... Ses gestes se succédaient avec la pureté d'un adepte du _Kyudo_ (1) mais exécuté à une vitesse surhumaine. Aucun humain ordinaire ne pouvait suivre tous ses mouvements.

Au milieu de la mêlée opposant chevaliers et ogres, une pluie de flèches s'abattit de manière inopinée sur les colosses armés de massues. La plupart des spectateurs auraient juré qu'une dizaine de tireurs venaient de tirer... un non un seul adolescent en cape rouge.

L'effet fut saisissant. La pluie de projectiles balaya les géants, partant de la droite et allant vers la gauche. Chaque trait se ficha dans l'œil ou la bouche d'un monstre, pénétrant jusqu'au cerveau. Avant que la dernière flèche ne soit tirée, le premier monstre vacilla sur ses jambes et s'effondra sur un genou. Trop bête pour réaliser qu'il était mort, il regardait stupidement le sang qui coulait sur son visage et sa poitrine. Puis il gémit et tomba face contre terre précédant les autres ogres qui, l'un après l'autre, s'affalèrent à ses côtés.

* * *

Come tous les défenseurs de Koeglin, Tohsaka avait sentit la fatigue abandonner son corps. En Magus expérimenté, elle sentit la puissance et la complexité du sort qui venait de toucher tous les alliés vivants. Une magie digne du magicien des Fleurs...

Ses Circuits Magiques ayant absorbé une partie de l'énergie qui venait de lui être offerte, elle bondit sur une plateforme de défense surplombant la seconde brèche. Ici aussi les combats atteignaient le summum de la violence. Bien qu'affaiblis par Merlin, les ennemis étaient très nombreux et regroupés dans un espace restreint...

Le sourire maléfique qui joua un instant sur ses lèvres aurait tiré des frissons de peur à tout spectateur assez infortuné pour voir le "Diable Rouge" se préparer à attaquer.

Plongeant une main sous sa jupe, la jeune femme préleva quelques gemmes spirituelles dans la sacoche attachée à sa cuisse.

Elle jeta un regard en contrebas sur les gobelins qui tentaient de briser les défenses. Puis, Rin leva une main entre chaque phalange était un petit cristal. D'un geste vif elle les envoya au- dessus de la foule des ennemis:

"_Gewicht, um zu vendoppel ung!"_

Chaque gemme spirituelle se transforma en une lumière argentée qui retomba vers le sol...

Rin se jeta sur le plancher du poste de défense, les mains sur les oreilles. Il y eut plusieurs violentes explosions qui firent trembler la plateforme, ouvrant des cratères, projetant terre, pierres, fumée et... cadavres vers le ciel!

L'héritière des Tohsaka se redressa pour regarder les dévastations qu'elle venait de causer. Une salve d'artillerie moderne n'aurait pas fait plus de dégât...

Une goute de sueur glissa sur sa joue, tandis qu'elle feignait d'être parfaitement contente du résultat: "Bon, l'assaut est repoussé. Parfait, comme toujours!"

Mais en fait son teint tournait au vert au vu du massacre... et une voix qui était celle de la raison lui murmurait : " Rin, tu as très légèrement un peu... exagéré..."

Seul un réflexe lui sauva la vie. Du coin de l'œil, la Magus en rouge avait vu un mouvement dans la fumée. Ses jambes traversées des lignes bleues du _Renforcement _lui firent exécuter un bond phénoménal. Derrière-elle, une boule de feu désintégrait la plate-forme de défense... tuant plusieurs soldats trop proches. Alors même qu'elle se retournait en plein air, elle expédia une poignée de gemmes spirituelles dans la direction de l'attaquant.

Les explosions furent interceptées par une série de boucliers magiques.

Accroupie sur le toit où elle venait de retomber, Rin regarda son adversaire et ses yeux se plissèrent. Le gobelin vêtu d'une pelisse de loup, le visage couvert de peinture de guerre rayonnait d'une inquiétante puissance. Elle ne pouvait le savoir, mais il s'agissait du Grand Shaman Grutbug.

Déjà, l'ennemi relançait son attaque.

Un arc électrique sortis de sa main balaya le toit et Rin sacrifia une de ses plus puissantes gemme spirituelle:

" _Spiegel aus einem Shalidor!_"

Un bouclier de lumière orné d'une rune magique apparut devant la main de la Magus. Il y eut un choc violent lorsque l'éclair frappa la protection et Tohsaka gémit soutenant son bras d'une main pour ne pas s'effondrer. Repoussé par le puissant miroir magique de Shalidor, le sort rebondit et frappa celui qui l'avait lancé.

Grutbug ne fut cependant guère secoué étant sous l'effet du sortilège "spell absorption".

Rin grinça des dents... le combat promettait de durer et des gobelins convergeaient à présent vers elle.

Cependant, une forme bleu et argent sauta soudain par-dessus une haute palissade.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la très belle jeune femme aux cheveux sagement réunis en une natte enroulée à l'arrière de son crâne. Le vent tourbillonnait furieusement autour de l'épée invisible dans sa main droite et son armure était tâchée de sang.

Plusieurs gobelins se trouvaient entre elle et le Grand Chaman.

Saber virevolta, sauta, maniant Excalibur en une danse mortelle. Les cailloux giclaient sous ses bonds comme la femme chevalier se fendait ou assénait de grands coups autour d'elle... les gobelins tombaient, fauchés comme les blés par le moissonneur, incapables de la retenir ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Grurtbug se retourna vers le Roi des Chevaliers et tira un éclair de feu qu'elle esquiva d'un léger bond de côté, sans même ralentir sa course. Elle prit son élan sur son pied d'appel et sa robe tourbillonna autour d'elle comme la corolle d'une fleur dansant dans le vent.

Artoria Pendragon retomba quatre pas derrière le Grand Chaman sa lame invisible baissée vers le sol...

Grutbug regarda la tête de son bâton qui venait de tomber au sol. Un instant plus tard, il cria de rage alors qu'une ligne sanglante apparaissait sur son torse, de l'épaule à la hanche...

Il s'écroula coupé en deux parties...

Avec la mort de leur Grand Chaman, le sortilège d'Aura de Courage qui enveloppait les gobelins s'effondra... les humanoïdes qui se battaient férocement l'instant d'avant jetèrent leurs armes pour se mettre à courir. Les chevaliers et les fantassins se lancèrent à leur poursuite tuant tous ceux qu'ils rattrapaient.

* * *

Les mains croisées sur son épée invisible, Artoria Pendragon se tenait au milieu des cadavres. Le vent faisait danser des flocons qui retombaient autour d'elle. Petit à petit, l'hiver drapait son blanc linceul sur les morts. Les épées plantées dans le sol et les étendards déchirés accentuaient encore l'aspect macabre de cette scène. Le visage élégant de Saber ne montrait aucune émotion mais son regard se perdait vers le soleil couchant. Le Roi des Chevaliers leva sa main gauche devant elle, regardant le lourd gantelet métallique tâché de sang, ouvrant et fermant le poing.

Une fois encore...

Mais elle ne se trouvait pas cette fois en haut d'une colline...

Une fois encore elle avait livré bataille et gagné.

Une fois encore, son cœur ne contenait aucune joie... juste une immense lassitude.

La guerre est un moyen inefficace pour régler les conflits. Elle pouvait en parler à loisir. En dépit de toutes ses victoires, le Roi Arthur n'avait jamais apporté la paix à la Bretagne.

"Je connais cette expression... ne serais- tu pas en train de retourner dans ta jolie tête des pensées moroses et inutiles ?"

Clignant des yeux, Artoria se retrouva face à Rin. L'adolescente leva un doigt pour le poser entre les deux yeux de son amie, la faisant machinalement reculer d'un pas. Comme souvent son ton était aussi autoritaire que celui d'un professeur d'école et Tohsaka parlait comme si elle avait inventé le concept de "culpabilité":

"Se demander si on aurait pu faire mieux est sans doute une qualité. Mais cela ne sert à rien dans la situation présente. Donc, tu me fais le plaisir de sortir de ta dépression et de regarder autour de toi..."

De la main, Tohsaka montra les survivants de l'armée de Koeglin. Loin de s'apitoyer sur leur sort ou de pleurer les morts, ils se jetaient dans les bras les uns des autres pour célébrer leur victoire. Les seuls à pleurer le faisaient de joie.

"Nous avons sauvé ces gens. Sans notre arrivée, ils seraient morts. Alors oui, on aurait sans doute pu faire mieux... mais je trouve incroyable que nous ayons réussis autant."

Un sourire parfaitement maléfique passa sur les lèvres de Rin...

"En fait, non, c'est normal. Tu es le meilleur des chevaliers de l'histoire. Shiro est... Shiro" Elle haussa les épaules l'air de dire qu'il était hors catégorie, puis appuya une main entre ses seins. " Et moi je suis Rin Tohsaka, un génie du _Magecraft_. Alors, à nous trois, vaincre une armée n'est pas un problème."

Saber sourit, secouant légèrement la tête, amusée et tolérante quant à l'arrogance de son amie. Ce que Rin disait était vrai, malgré tout. Sans leur arrivée, l'avant-veille, le sort du port de Koeglin n'aurait pas été très disputé... enfin sans leur arrivée et l'effondrement du tunnel. Ils avaient eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance (2).

Artoria dissipa Excalibur et son armure tâchée de sang. Elles disparurent en particules de _prana_ dorées. Vêtue uniquement de la robe bleue soutachée d'or qu'elle portait sur un jupon blanc et de bottes de cuir souple, le Roi des Chevaliers prit Rin par les épaules et la tira à elle pour l'enlacer.

Plusieurs soldats se tournèrent vers les deux filles, attendris par l'image de Saber posant sa joue contre celle de Rin... et amusés par la jeune Magus devenue soudain aussi rouge que son pull à col roulé.

\- Merci, Rin !

La Magus était sans doute très touchée par cet élan de tendresse... Cependant, on parlait de Rin. Elle se dégagea, croisant les bras et tournant la tête de côté avant d'afficher une moue boudeuse:

\- Oh ? "Merci, Rin!" Tu sembles soudain oublier que je suis manipulatrice, avare et autoritaire. Je suis honorée, Saber!

Évidemment, La jeune Tohsaka n'allait pas oublier aussi rapidement ce qu'Artoria avait dit au baron de Koeglin pour "excuser" son attitude froide, hostile et méprisante.

Le Roi des Chevaliers n'en fut guère troublée, habituée qu'elle était au comportement de Rin:

\- Oui, mais je t'aime parce que tu te soucies des autres, tu es honorable et surtout que... tu es notre adorable Rin, n'est-ce pas Shiro ?

Comme elle se retournait pour découvrir le Forgeron aux Yeux d'Ambre, Tohsaka parut se figer sur place, une goutte de sueur coulant sur sa joue. Shiro avait suivis toute la conversation... la Magus se sentait si embarrassée qu'elle se serait cachée dans un trou de souris si elle en avait trouvé un.

Comme d'habitude, cet idiot ne comprit rien à ce qu'elle ressentait et renchérit:

\- Oui, nous t'aimons Rin. Je t'ai admiré depuis presque aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire. Et j'avoue que découvrir ta vraie personnalité derrière le masque de "Miss Perfect" m'a fait un sacré choc... mais en fait, si j'ai admiré cette Tohsaka, c'est la vraie Tohsaka (celle qui se trouve devant moi) que j'aime.

Et ce grand abruti de Shiro disait ça avec ce gentil petit sourire qui ne laissait aucun doute sur sa sincérité... Il en croyait chaque mot ! Elle allait mourir d'embarras ! Mais en même temps, Rin se sentait envahie par une grande chaleur tandis que son cœur battait si fort qu'il aurait pu sortir de sa poitrine. Alors c'était ça être amoureuse...

\- _Baka !_

Tempêtant de colère, un poing levé au-dessus de sa tête, la tempe plissée de contrariété, Tohsaka semblait sur le point de frapper Shiro Emiya... Mais ceux qui la connaissaient ne pouvait manquer de noter que sa voix était étouffée, que ses joues avait la couleur de l'incarnat et que ses yeux évitaient le garçon aux cheveux roux.

Shiro se grata la joue d'un air un peu embêté ne sachant pas comment réagir. Néanmoins, ses yeux étaient rieurs et, comme il croisait ceux d'Artoria, il vit que son ancien Servant luttait pour ne pas rire.

Tohsaka rassembla les morceaux de sa dignité en morceaux, lançant un regard mauvais aux soldats qui les regardaient. Heureusement que toute la conversation avait eu lieu en japonais...

Elle se retourna d'un coup et saisit Artoria par la main:

\- Bon, c'est très bien tout ça, mais on ne va pas rester planté ici toute la nuit. Il y a encore des millions de choses à faire! Viens, Saber !

Ses épaules tressautant de manière suspecte, le Roi des Chevaliers se laissa tirer par la Magus qui avançait tout droit, sans regarder à droite et à gauche, marchant d'un pas vif. Artoria adressa un sourire lumineux au garçon aux cheveux roux et tendit sa main libre:

\- Shiro !

Une expression de joie sereine apparut sur le visage du Héros aux Yeux d'Ambre, alors qu'il courait pour rattraper la femme qu'il aimait... non, les femmes qu'il aimait.

* * *

Mordane Hawkstone secoua la tête partagé entre l'amusement et un rien d'irritation. Il était marié et heureux en couple... pourtant, voir Shirou Emiya avec ses deux jeunes femmes lui faisait sentir une jalousie soudaine. Vu l'expression des soldats de Koeglin et de Vérandia présent autour d'eux, son sentiment était largement partagé.

" Ce rend-t-il au moins compte de la chance qu'il a?"

"Absolument, baron"

Mordane se retourna sur Merlin. Contrairement à son habitude, le Magicien des Fleurs affichait une expression songeuse. Il acquiesça lentement:

"Mais avant de l'envier, apprenez que Shiro Emiya a traversé un véritable enfer pour mériter l'amour de mon roi et de la jeune Tohsaka. "

Une expression malicieuse passa sur le visage de Merlin comme il se penchait pour murmurer à l'oreille de Mordane:

" Shiro est le mortel ayant le destin le plus étrange qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir. Dans de multiples réalités, il s'est retrouvé confronté à des menaces formidables dépassant de loin ce qu'un humain devrait avoir à affronter. À chaque fois, il a combattu... aidé de jeunes filles... naturellement de superbes filles et jamais des femmes ordinaires : des héroïnes de légende, de puissantes mages, des princesses royales, des démones, des déesses... Toutes les versions alternatives de Shiro Emiya ont deux points communs: Avoir surmonté des épreuves hors du commun... et être l'individu le plus jalousé de l'univers en question!"

Le baron de Koeglin regarda le magicien d'un air critique, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle plaisanterie. Puis, il soupira... bizarrement, cette fois, le seigneur bréton le croyait. Il préféra cependant changer de sujet. D'un geste, Mordane montra le trio qui s'éloignait main dans la main:

"Je suis étonné que vous n'ayez pas profité de la situation pour une de vos blagues."

Merlin eut un petit sourire triste:

"Plutôt m'enfoncer un clou rouillé dans la main que d'être celui qui brise ce moment de bonheur. Vous savez, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir vu mon roi aussi heureux... Même enfant, Artoria n'a jamais été aussi épanouie. Shiro et Rin sont ce qui est arrivé de mieux à Artoria depuis... toujours, en fait."

Mordane comprenait que Merlin aimait vraiment son "roi"...

"Pourquoi l'appelez-vous toujours "Votre Majesté" ou "Mon Roi" ? C'est une femme et de son propre aveux, de basse extraction."

Merlin eut le sourire fier d'un père pour son enfant:

"Un jour, vous aussi vous l'appellerez "Votre Majesté"."

Le baron ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa. Il s'était rendu à de nombreuses reprises à Alcaire à la cour du " Roi des Îles" titre bien ronflant pour le souverain de l'un des plus petits états de Haute-Roche, plus petit que certains comtés. Le porteur du titre était un crétin doublé d'un parfait incapable qui exigeait de tous un comportement servile et se mettait en colère si on le traitait en dessous de son rang.

Lors de sa première rencontre avec Artoria Pendragon, Mordane avait été incapable de parler saisi d'admiration pour sa beauté... mais plus encore pour la calme assurance qui rayonnait d'elle. Dans la bataille, tout le monde s'était tourné vers elle pour recevoir des ordres. Artoria avait montré de solides connaissances de l'art de la guerre, mais aussi de l'étiquette des nobles. Bien que "simple chevalier", elle s'était comporté comme on l'attendait d'un roi... pas un roitelet minable comme l'idiot qui s'asseyait sur le trône d'Alcaire... avant que les orques ne rasent la ville et ne plantent sa tête sur une pique. La seule chose bien qu'ils aient faite depuis le début de la Grande Invasion.

Le baron de Koeglin hocha lentement la tête:

" Le jour où elle sera sacrée... roi, je poserais mon épée à ses pieds".

Un baron n'avait d'obligation qu'envers un roi qui se prêtait à son devoir féodal de protéger ses féaux. Le roi d'Alcaire était mort prouvant son incapacité à exercer les devoirs de sa charge et cela le laissait libre de prêter serment à un autre monarque... Et il ne connaissait personne qui mérite plus qu'Artoria de recevoir son épée. Le Roi Artoria avait sauvé sa ville et son peuple.

* * *

_Rex quodam, Rex que futuram_

Le Roi (Arthur) a régné, Il règnera.

(Inscription dur la tombe d'Arthur, d'après _La Morte d'Arthur _de Mallory)

* * *

(1) Art du tir à l'arc japonais.

(2) Napoléon disait: " Les soldats préfèrent les généraux chanceux aux généraux talentueux. Et ils ont raison". Il a dit aussi "Le meilleur des plans de bataille peut échouer par malchance, le plus mauvais peut réussir par chance". La bataille de Koeglin est une parfaite illustration de ce principe. Artoria, Rin et Shiro sont arrivés au moment de l'effondrement du tunnel, juste à temps pour contrer l'attaque principale des gobelins. Mais la chance n'existe pas sur Tamriel... le destin est contrôlé par les _Os de la Terre_ ou _Ehlnofey_, les esprits de la première race mortelle ayant peuplé Nirn. Les _Ehlnofey _font figure d'entités mineures mais elles sont responsables de toutes ces "coïncidences" qui sont au cœur de la série The Elders Scrolls. Comme celle qui a conduis un prisonnier à se trouver dans la cellule où se trouvait le passage secret permettant à l'empereur de fuir la Cité Impériale (Oblivion) ou à ce qu'un autre prisonnier inconnu partage la charrette d'Ulfric Sombrage (Skyrim). Le premier devint le Héros de Kvatch et referma les portes d'Oblivion, le second n'était autre que l'Enfant de Dragon.


	28. Chapitre 27 Les Collines Sanglantes

**Les collines sanglantes**

* * *

Dans cette région encaissée, une rivière tumultueuse traversait une gorge en une succession de cascades. Sur les deux rives, des chênes, ormes, frênes et peupliers dépouillés par l'hiver étendaient leurs branches nues parmi les falaises, les roches et les collines pentues.

Il neigeait faiblement. Des flocons dansaient dans le vent glacial qui soufflait dans ces collines. Le sol et les branches des arbres étaient couverts d'un manteau blanc. Même l'écorce était plaquée de neige en direction du nord, d'où venait la bise hivernale.

Métamorphosé par l'hiver, le paysage blanc était d'une confondante beauté. Néanmoins, les fées du froid et du vent avaient réalisés leur chef d'œuvre en sculptant des pendeloques de glace dans les cascades. Chaque stalactite était une véritable d'artiste, semblable à une création de verre filé.

* * *

On imaginerait un tel paysage dévoué à la paix et la contemplation...

Il n'en était rien...

Il s'agissait d'un champ de bataille.

* * *

Un pied écrasa une branche tombée au sol. D'autres pieds piétinaient la neige virginale, la transformant en boue... Une troupe courrait parmi les arbres de la forêt. On pouvait entendre leur respiration grondante. Des humanoïdes à la peau verte, leur bouche ouverte dévoilait des canines semblables à celles des porcs tandis que leurs yeux bridés s'illuminaient d'une lueur jaune et orangée. Grands, lourdement charpentés, ils portaient des cottes de maille, des armures de cuir ou de fourrure sous lesquelles roulaient des muscles puissants. Certains allaient tête nus, d'autres avaient des casques à cornes. Tous avaient une épée d'acier ou une hache dans une main, et un bouclier circulaire sur l'autre bras.

Ils arrivèrent au bord d'une falaise dominant la rivière. D'autres orques se trouvaient là, abrités par les arbres et les buissons, ils brandissaient de grands arcs et échangeaient des tirs avec des adversaires en contrebas... un combat qui ne tournait pas à leur avantage !

Un archer orque s'arracha au sol et heurta un arbre derrière lui, se trouvant épinglé au tronc par une flèche faite de _prana_ translucide.

Leur chef, reconnaissable à son armure d'orichalque et à sa lourde hache de ce même métal vert, encouragea ses guerriers, désignant le bas de la pente d'un mouvement impérieux:

"Allez, par Malacath, attaquez ! Nous sommes plus nombreux que les peaux roses, mieux armés et surtout nous sommes les meilleurs guerriers de Tamriel! Personne ne peut battre un orque! Mes enfants (1), taillez-les en pièces! "

Ce discours était exactement ce que les orques aimaient entendre. Des mots forts, comme leur peuple, des mots impitoyables, chargés d'une longue colère et d'une haine séculaire. Depuis trop longtemps, les orques souffraient. Repoussés dans les montagnes inhospitalières, leurs enfants mourraient de faim et de froid tandis que les Brétons occupaient les plaines côtières propices à la culture et au commerce.

Le sentier que les guerriers orques suivaient descendait jusqu'à la rivière qu'elle franchissait par un pont étroit avant de rejoindre la grande route de Dwynmen. La région se trouvait à la frontière entre le royaume d'Alcaire et le duché de Phrygios, il s'agissait du territoire le plus à l'ouest à avoir été conquis par les orques au cours de la Grande Invasion.

La victoire des Brétons à Koeglin en faisait à présent une contrée disputée. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'invasion, sept mois plus tôt, les humains avaient repris l'initiative. Ne se contentant plus de défendre les terres qu'ils contrôlaient encore, ils cherchaient à présent à reprendre ce que les orques leur avaient arraché.

Sauf, bien sûr, que les orques ne se laissaient pas faire. Ils étaient braves, ils étaient puissants et nombreux et la contre-attaque ennemie se résumait à une petite bande de deux cents de ces ridicules Brétons !

La victoire serait aisée... du moins elle était supposée l'être.

Parce qu'en vérité...

* * *

Shiro tirait si vite que l'œil ne pouvait suivre ses mouvements. Ses flèches prenaient l'air, l'une après l'autre, semant la mort parmi les archers orques qui les avaient pris en embuscade. À lui seul, le Héros aux yeux d'Ambre avait fait échouer l'embuscade sur leur flanc gauche.

Il ne s'agissait cependant que d'un des postes de tir surplombant la rivière qui avait creusé la vallée, permettant le passage d'une voie empierrée tracée par les Légions de l'Empire de Tamriel. Presque en face, les orques s'étaient installés sur un plateau rocheux. Position idéale qui leur permettait de croiser leurs tirs avec ceux de leurs camarades. Heureusement, cette position se trouvait à découvert et les archers de la petite expédition avaient repéré les tireurs orques alors même qu'ils prenaient position, leur infligeant de sévères pertes. Néanmoins, l'expédition de Vérandia se trouvait dans une situation délicate.

La petite armée d'Artoria Pendragon peinait depuis deux jours dans cette région montagneuse. La route côtière était férocement défendue. Guet-apens et contre-attaque se succédaient. Là, ils cherchaient à s'emparer d'une barricade qui coupait la route de Dwynmen. Ne pouvant manœuvrer dans cette étroite vallée, Saber avait lancé une attaque frontale qui avait bien démarré... jusqu'à ce que des troupes d'archers se révèlent sur les deux flancs. À présent, des guerriers orques lançaient même des contre-attaques en plusieurs points de la colonne. Postés en haut des pentes, les peaux vertes faisaient rouler des ballots de vieux tissus enflammés, lançaient des rochers, avant de s'élancer à l'attaque, regroupés en de puissantes phalanges hérissées de pointes de lances ou de hallebardes.

L'air était empli de cris de guerre, de flèches et du vacarme des tambours de guerre de l'ennemi.

Shiro laissa l'arc d'Archer se disperser en papillons de _prana_ bleuté.

"_I'm the bone of my sword_"

Kanshou et Bakuya, les lames jumelles apparurent entre ses mains. Il n'avait pas à se préoccuper du flanc nord, Merlin venait d'invoquer des racines aussi épaisses que des bras humains. Surgissant du sol, elles enveloppèrent les orques qui chargeaient, les immobilisant et les livrant sans défense aux archers brétons soudain boostés par un sortilège de soutien du Magicien des Fleurs. Par contre, sur sa gauche, un affrontement fait rage sur le tablier du pont. Les soldats de Vérandia résistaient, avantagés par l'étroitesse du passage. Cependant, ils souffraient...

Shiro Emiya courut de ce côté. Une fois encore, son cœur le pressait de venir en aide aux gens dans la détresse. Cependant, avant même qu'il arrive jusqu'à eux, un tourbillon d'énergie violette se forma sur leur rive de la rivière. Il en émergea un squelette armé d'un bouclier d'acier et d'une hache d'argent. Il voulut attaquer les Brétons à revers, mais le Forgeron aux Yeux d'Ambre, le faucha d'un revers négligent d'une de ses lames.

Une savante orque - une de leur chamane- devait avoir invoqué ce mort-vivant. S'il ne la neutralisait pas rapidement, elle continuerait à invoquer des créatures. La voix de Rin s'éleva de la gemme spirituelle qu'il portait autour du cou, comme un pendentif. Il s'agissait d'un _Mystic Code_ créé par son amie. Il permettait de communiquer avec elle. Au centre de la petite armée, la _Magus_ se concentrait sur le contrôle de plusieurs familiers qui volaient au-dessus du champ de bataille:

"Shiro l'invocateur se trouve sur l'autre rive. Tu vois le bosquet d'arbre sur la droite du pont ?" Le Héros aux yeux d'Ambre acquiesça " Oui, je vois, c'est là qu'elle est?!" "Exactement!"

Shiro lança ses deux lames jumelles en direction des orques. Tournoyantes, elles fauchèrent plusieurs assaillants avant de se dissiper. Le rouquin se concentra ensuite sur une arme qu'il voulait tester depuis qu'Artoria lui avait montré ses souvenirs de cette épée.

Il inspira et expira sur un rythme précipité, tendant une main devant lui. Ses _Circuits Magiques _s'illuminèrent sur ses deux bras. Des arcs électriques naquirent devant ses doigts, faisant apparaître une forme floue. Shiro serra les dents. La sueur ruisselait sur son visage tandis qu'il s'efforçait de donner forme à l'arme qui reposait à l'intérieur d'**Unlimited Blade Work**.

_"Steel is my body and fire is my blood"_

_"I have created over a thousand blades"_

Au troisième verset de son incantation, le processus de pré-projection s'acheva. Comme une pensée se cristallisant, l'épée à deux mains se matérialisa. Il s'agissait de l'aboutissement du processus de _Tracing_, le _Magecraft _dont le mystère était l'exclusivité de Shiro Emiya... de toutes les versions de Shiro, en fait. La longue épée était blanche si on exceptait sa poignée et une partie du fort de la lame qui était bleue, comme la pointe extrême. Ce glaive était lourd, d'un design simple et massif, particulièrement au niveau de la garde triangulaire.

D'après la légende, l'arme avait été forgée en incorporant les morceaux de Caliburn, l'épée brisée d'Artoria. On voyait là le glaive de Sir Gawain, le Chevalier du Soleil.

Shiro ne prit pas le temps de s'appesantir sur l'histoire de cette arme. Il avait plus urgent à faire:

"_Ta volonté. Mon épée sainte est l'incarnation du soleil. Sous le commandement du roi, je brûlerai tout à la surface de la terre_."

Le Forgeron aux Yeux d'Ambre jeta l'arme vers le ciel.

"_La lame de cette épée sacrée est une copie du soleil lui-même. Sainte épée des étoiles, frappe une fois encore!_"

Un petit soleil apparut là où l'épée éclata en faisceaux de lumière dorée, rayonnant de puissants et chauds rayons. Il en naquit une colonne de feu qui tomba devant Shiro. Le jeune japonais réincarné l'empoigna comme s'il s'agissait de l'épée elle même. Invoquant le nom du Noble Phantasm pour libérer sa force:

"**Excalibur Galatine**!"

Comme la lame de feu s'abattait vers le sol, les orques horrifiés levèrent les bras... mais rien ne pouvait résister au déferlement du feu solaire. Une lumière crue, insoutenable, les enveloppa... puis l'épée gigantesque, démesurée, toucha le sol de la colline, faisant exploser les arbres, les incinérant en un instant. La rivière entra en ébullition, crachant des nuages de vapeur.

Lorsque l'éclat aveuglant se dissipa, il ne restait plus qu'une longue tranchée creusée dans les collines. La brèche aux flancs noircis rougeoyait encore de multiples feux qui crachaient de la fumée noire vers le ciel. La rivière s'épanchait à présent dans la partie la plus basse de la cicatrice fumante, la remplissant pour créer un petit lac de forme allongé.

Il ne restait rien des orques qui s'étaient tenus là. En instant, quelques centaines d'entre eux avaient été incinérés.

Shiro déglutit... conscient du massacre qu'il venait de causer.

Toutefois, les cors de guerre orques sonnaient le repli et le Japonais réincarné frissonna en voyant les ennemis refluer en lui jetant des regards épouvantés. L'adolescent avait beau se dire qu'il avait écourté l'affrontement et finalement sauvé des centaines de vie, il revivrait longtemps cette scène de carnage...

* * *

Artoria Pendragon laissa retomber sa lame invisible. Les orques se repliaient en bon ordre, sans paniquer. Certains éléments couvrant les autres en retraite tandis que leurs archers continuaient à tirer sur ses forces. Ayant passé des années sur le champ de bataille, le Roi Arthur acquiesça lentement... Loin de leur réputation de barbare à peine capable de différencier la droite de la gauche, les guerriers à peau verte étaient organisés et connaissaient visiblement les pratiques de l'art de la guerre.

Face à la puissance que venait de libérer Shiro, le cœur de la plupart se serait brisé d'effroi. Abandonnant leurs armes et leurs boucliers, ils auraient pris la fuite de toute la force de leur jambe et n'auraient cessé de courir qu'à bout de force.

Néanmoins, les orques étaient d'une autre trempe. Même confrontés à l'inimaginable puissance d'un _Noble Phantasm_, ils ne montraient aucune peur. Un tel courage ne pouvait qu'inspirer le respect à un chevalier de la trempe d'Artoria Pendragon.

"Ne poursuivez pas l'ennemi dans les collines, il s'agit peut-être d'un piège! Rester en formation et suivez-moi, il faut sécuriser le campement ennemi. "

Les soldats de Vérandia ne discutèrent pas. Depuis deux mois qu'Artoria les dirigeait, ils avaient pris conscience que la jeune femme prenait toujours les bonnes décisions dans la bataille. Même réduits à une bande de moins de deux cent hommes, ils restaient confiants, magnétisés par le charisme de leur jeune chef.

Flanquée de Gonderic de Bel-Amant et du baron Estienne de Vignonne, qui avaient tout deux combattus à ses côtés lors de l'assaut de la barricade orque, Saber avançait prudemment. Attentive, elle parcourut du regard les fortifications grossières. **Strike Air** lui avait permis d'ouvrir plusieurs brèches dans le barrage de tronc d'arbres couchés et de tonneaux remplis de pierres. Au delà, s'étendait le camp des envahisseurs. Cependant, les seuls orques qu'elle vit étaient des cadavres gisant au sol.

Sur ses pas, les Brétons envahirent l'autre côté de la digue plantée d'épieux. Le cantonnement orque n'avait rien de luxueux, de simples tentes de peaux plantées en cercle autour de feux de camp. Ici et là des caisses et des sacs contenaient des vivres, tandis que des tonneaux fournissaient la boisson.

Artoria approuva d'un mouvement du menton.

En dépit des racontars que les Brétons colportaient sur leurs ennemis héréditaires, les orques n'étaient pas anthropophages. Ils chassaient, élevaient et cultivaient comme les humains. Donc, tout ce qu'ils mangeaient pouvait être consommé sans risque... bien qu'il ne s'agisse que de viande séchée, de pain bis et de mauvaise bière! Il faut dire que les orques n'avaient aucune culture culinaire. Ils se contentaient de rôtir ou de bouillir leurs aliments, ne connaissant que le sel pour unique assaisonnement, ignorant les sauces comme les épices. Une pensée bien déprimante pour Saber qui ne pouvait plus vivre sans les plats amoureusement mitonnés par son amant.

" La faim est l'ennemi."

Elle répétait souvent cette maxime à Shiro... certes, pour légitimer son appétit inextinguible. Mais cette expression traduisait une réalité de toute guerre. Le moral d'un soldat était dans son estomac.

"Emportez tout ce que vous pourrez saisir de nourriture, détruisez le reste!"

Il était au moins aussi important pour la petite armée de s'emparer des vivres abandonnés qu'en priver l'ennemi et ainsi l'affaiblir.

"Dame Artoria ?"

Saber se retourna vers celui qui venait de l'appeler. Il s'agissait d'un sergent d'arme accompagnant un homme à la peau noir qui ne pouvait qu'être un Rougegarde. Le soldat salua:

" Dame Artoria, nous avons trouvé cet individu ligoté et bâillonné dans une des tentes."

Saber détailla plus attentivement l'homme qui venait d'être délivré. Encore jeune, il était rasé de près et portait une armure de cuir bouillie sur une tunique verte. Une cape à capuchon de même couleur l'enveloppait. Le Rougegarde s'inclina avec empressement:

" Mon nom est Nasrir, je suis druide de Kynareth. J'habite dans cette vallée avec mon épouse depuis deux ans maintenant. Ma maison est un peu au nord d'ici. Il y a une semaine de cela, les orques se sont installés ici et nous ont capturés... j'ai été séparée de ma Gwenda. Retrouvez-la, s'il vous plait."

"Gwenda ? Est-ce le nom de votre épouse?"

Le dénommé Nasrir acquiesça:

"Oui, une brétonne que j'ai épousé il y a cinq ans."

Une main posée sur sa poitrine, Artoria s'inclina légèrement en avant:

"Alors, ne craigniez rien. Moi, Artoria Pendragon, vous jure sur mon honneur de chevalier de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour retrouver Gwenda."

* * *

"... d'après son mari, les orques ont emmenés Gwenda dans les collines au sud de la rivière. Comme tu es le plus proche, Saber te demande d'aller voir."

Shiro acquiesça en entendant la voix de Rin monter de la gemme spirituelle qu'il portait comme un collier.

"D'accord, dis à Saber que je m'en charge."

Il y eut un silence puis...

"Fais attention à toi... non... non que je m'en soucie, mais je ne veux pas avoir à annoncer à Saber que tu t'es tué tout seul en essayant une nouvelle fois de jouer au héros comme l'imbécile d'idiot que tu es."

Shiro sourit de l'explication embarrassée de son amie tsundere.

"Merci de te soucier de moi, Rin."

"C'est... c'est normal de se soucier de son allié. Tu... tu... es un atout important pour notre armée, alors ne risque pas ta vie imprudemment."

La conversation terminé, Shiro renforça ses muscles et ses os avant de partir en courant, remontant le sentier qui avait permis aux orques d'attaquer. Vif comme le vent, il bondissait d'un arbre à un autre, attentif à tout mauvaise rencontre. Bien lui en prit... il y avait toujours des orques dans les collines. Une arrière-garde chargée de surveiller les mouvements des Brétons.

Il esquiva deux flèches tirées depuis l'orée des arbres et se tourna vers les guerriers en armure qui sortaient à sa rencontre:

"_Trace On._"

Les mots, à peine plus qu'un murmure, venaient à peine de quitter les lèvres d'Emiya que la paire de sabres chinois qu'il préférait se matérialisa entre ses doigts. La suite fut une démonstration d'escrime éblouissante. Le style de combat de Shiro n'était pas aussi gracieux que l'art de l'épée d'Artoria. Il maniait les lames mariées avec une brutale efficience, frappant les points faibles de l'armure de ses ennemis, n'hésitant pas à lancer une de ses armes pour qu'elle frappe un ennemi dans le dos, ou sautant à couvert pour courir vers un adversaire à l'écart.

Courageusement, les orques firent face sans esprit de recul... et périrent jusqu'au dernier.

Débarrassé de ses opposants, le Forgeron aux Yeux d'Ambre reprit sa route. À deux reprises, il fit face à d'autres orques. Comme le premier groupe, ils cherchèrent à l'arrêter sans guère plus de succès, même si une savante armée d'un bâton magique participa à l'un des combats.

Shiro Emiya était tout simplement trop rapide et agile pour ces balourds d'orques. Bientôt le dernier adversaire s'écroula dans une mare de sang.

Le _magus_ avait attaqué ce groupe installé dans un petit campement bien dissimulé par des arbres et des buissons. Les tentes de peaux se trouvaient sur une arête rocheuse dominant la rivière. Depuis ce point, on jouissait d'une excellente vue sur la route, ce qui en expliquait que les orques y aient installé un poste d'observation.

Il trouva sur place une jeune femme ligotée et coupa ses liens:

"Vous êtes Gwenda ?"

"Oui, c'est moi... comment connaissez-vous mon nom? Qui êtes-vous?"

L'adolescent aux cheveux roux sourit:

"Je m'appelle Shiro, votre mari m'a envoyé vous retrouver."

"Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Je ne peux rien vous offrir en compensation, nous sommes des gens pauvres, de simples druides."

Mais Emiya se contenta de secouer la tête sans cesser de sourire:

" Venir en aide aux autres est une récompense suffisante."

Gwenda regarda son sauveur avec une expression d'incompréhension... dont Shiro avait l'habitude.

* * *

Deux fois encore, avant que le soleil ne se couche, la petite armée d'Artoria fut attaquée. Néanmoins, ces nouvelles embuscades furent retournées contre les orques grâce à l'aide du couple de druides. Leur connaissance de la région permettant de guider des contre-attaques par des sentiers ignorés des envahisseurs.

* * *

La nuit n'eut rien de paisible.

Des commandos orques se glissèrent à plusieurs reprises aux abords du camp. Malheureusement pour eux, les sentinelles brétonnes qui l'entouraient étaient surtout là par habitude. La véritable défense de leur cantonnement était un _Bounded Field_. Avant chaque attaque, un carillon retentit prévenant les défenseurs de l'assaut, tandis que les flèches se brisaient impuissants contre un rideau d'énergie rougeâtre. Les factionnaires fournis en potions de vision nocturne n'avaient plus alors qu'à riposter et percer de traits des adversaires impuissants.

Gonderic de Bel-Amant secoua la tête. Avec Estienne de Vignonne, il faisait parti des six "héros" qui étaient l'espoir de l'expédition de Vérandia. La seule raison pour laquelle les miliciens ordinaires ne désespéraient pas de se retrouver isolés dans ces collines au milieu d'innombrables ennemis.

Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur des vrais héros comme Artoria Pendragon, Shiro Emiya ou Rin Tohsaka (qui avait créé le _Bounded Field_ protégeant le camp). Gondéric voyageait avec eux depuis plus de deux mois et connaissait à présent leur histoire... ils venaient d'un autre monde et avaient été réincarnés pour contrer Angra Mainyu.

Merlin était un être encore plus impressionnant. Le chevalier jeta un regard vers le Magicien des Fleurs, en train de se réchauffer les mains à un feu. N'ayant pas besoin de dormir, il arpentait le camp chaque nuit pour participer à la défense.

Tohsaka lui avait expliqué ce qu'était un "Esprit Héroïque". L'idée lui tira un frisson... À part un dragon, un prince daedrique ou un dieu qui pouvait lutter contre un "Servant"?

Merlin se retourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire qui fit frissonner le chevalier de Vérandia. Gonderic se pressa vers la grande tente au centre du camp avant que le magicien ne décide de lui faire une de ses horribles blagues.

Soulevant le pan de tissu formant l'entrée du pavillon de toile, le chevalier de Bel-Amant dû se faire violence pour contenir le sentiment de jalousie qui menaçait de le submerger.

Sur le sol, couvertures et draps étaient froissés découvrant... plus que couvrant, trois corps étroitement enlacés. Shiro se trouvait au centre, Artoria était lové contre lui, un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Sur la gauche, en miroir de l'autre femme, Rin avait la tête posée sur la poitrine du garçon. Mais sa main tendue plus loin touchait le bras de la femme-chevalier, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là et qu'elle n'allait pas l'abandonner.

Les visages des trois adolescents endormis reflétaient paix et affection. Gonderic soupira en se rappelant une chose que sa mère lui avait un jour dit. On ne ment pas en dormant. Personne ne pouvait plus nier l'amour qui unissait ces trois jeunes gens après les avoir vu ainsi. C'était adorable et une part de lui ressentait chaleur et tendresse en les regardant... Mais une autre part dont il n'était pas particulièrement fier s'irritait!

Ce n'était pas que Gonderic soit particulièrement attiré par Tohska et Artoria... enfin plus qu'un homme normal pourrait l'être par deux jeunes femmes aussi belles. Cependant, dans des moments comme celui-ci, le chevalier avait envie d'hurler " Pourquoi lui et pas moi !?"... En fait, il s'agissait d'une sorte de réaction universelle qui pouvait être appelé "l'effet Shiro".

Hésitant à réveiller le trio, Gonderic de Bel-Amant vit Artoria battre des paupières et se redresser plaquant le drap sur sa poitrine. Bien que juste réveillée, sa voix était aussi claire qu'au milieu de la bataille:

"Bonjour, sire chevalier. Est-ce déjà le matin?

Le fils du nouveau duc de Vérandia approuva d'un hochement de tête:

"En effet, dame Artoria. Je suis venu vous réveiller... bien qu'il me peine de troubler ainsi votre repos."

Se frottant les yeux d'une main, Saber suspendit son mouvement pour regarder Shiro qui s'étirait. Un doux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres... Une expression qu'elle n'avait qu'en regardant son amant ou leur amie.

"Dans mon cœur est inscris le vœu égoïste de rester dans leurs bras pour l'éternité" L'expression d'Artoria se durcit soudainement. " Néanmoins, sire chevalier, cela attendra... Nous avons une guerre à remporter." Elle eut un petit rire bas... "Et réveiller Rin va bien me prendre une heure."

* * *

Le quatrième jour de voyage dans les collines de l'ouest d'Alcaire ne fut pas exempt d'assauts ennemis. En fait, la première embuscade avait été tendue sur un plateau vers lequel montait la voie Impériale. Tandis que l'infanterie orque postée en haut de la montée cherchait à contenir Artoria, Gonderic et Estienne chargeant à la tête d'une centaine de combattants, des archers tiraient sur les Brétons du haut de la falaise... pour se faire décimer par les flèches de Shro et les _Finn Shots _de Rin.

Occupé à jeter des "buffs" sur ses alliés, les soigner et à utiliser des "debuffs" sur ses ennemis, Merlin secoua la tête. Il ne comptait plus le nombre d'attaques orques ayant tourné en déconfitures complètes. Pourtant les humanoïdes continuaient à les harceler, comme à fortifier chaque endroit favorable à la défense. Encore, encore et encore... leur obstination dépassait la cadre du simple courage. Elle commençait à lui paraître anormale.

Surtout, c'était complètement vain...

Au premier rang des Brétons, Artoria Pendragon ramena son épée invisible près de son oreille. Une aura bleutée palpitait autour d'elle, se mêlant à une lueur dorée qui filtrait depuis l'intérieur du fourreau d'air d'Excalibur:

" **Starlight Divergence !**"

Cinq cônes de vent naquirent d'Excalibur, chacun d'eux enveloppait une décharge d'énergie. Dans l'étroit chemin de montagne, ils furent l'équivalent d'un cataclysme. Les orques retranchés sur la crête furent jetés dans le vide, déchiquetés par les explosions ou bombardés de rochers tombant de la falaise. Un massacre...

Merlin secoua la tête et frappa le sol de son bâton, faisant sortir du sol des racines qui immobilisèrent les survivants... rapidement criblés de flèches par leurs archers.

Oui, de telles tactiques étaient complètement vaines contre eux. Attaquer en masse avec des guerriers ordinaires ne pouvait conduire qu'à sacrifier beaucoup de monde sans résultat. Son roi pouvait tuer un millier de guerriers à elle toute seule, armée d'Excalibur. De plus, son armure de _prana_ la rendait pratiquement invulnérable aux attaques ordinaires.

Le plateau rocheux était occupé par un village... les maisons étaient réduites à des murs effondrés, des charpentes calcinées. Le seul bâtiment intact était la chapelle de Syrabane (2). Une femme en robe blanche et dorée se tenait sur son seuil, elle les salua puis baissa son capuchon, révélant la peau dorée et les oreilles pointues d'une Haute Elfe:

"Soyez les bienvenue à Brass Moor, ou ce qu'il en reste, libérateurs d'Alcaire." D'une main, elle désigna les ruines du village. " Je m'appelle Eldacaraima. Je suis prêtresse de Syrabane. "

Saber qui chevauchait en tête de colonne, tira sur les rênes de son cheval et s'inclina:

"Je suis Artoria pendragon, chevalier de l'ordre de la Rose. Capitaine de cette compagnie de l'armée du duc de Vérandia."

Si entendre qu'un chevalier de Ménévie se trouvait à la tête d'une armée d'un pays se trouvant de l'autre côté de Haute-Roche surprit la prêtresse, elle ne le montra pas. Au contraire, l'Aldmer acquiesça:

"Dame Pendragon, les orques ont respecté la chapelle de mon dieu. Mais ils ne m'ont libéré que pour que je sois leur messagère. Les habitants de ce village ont été capturés par les orques lorsqu'ils ont pris la région, il y a un mois de cela. Nombreux sont ceux qui sont morts du fait des mauvais traitements. La savante de la tribu a transformé les morts en zombies ou en fantômes, ils errent dans les cavernes où les orques se sont établis. Les villageois encore vivants travaillent à la scierie qui se trouve sur la rivière au sud d'ici. Thorak gro Buramog, chef de la Tribu de la Dent Cassée m'envoie vous dire que si vous attaquez son campement, il les mettra à mort sans hésiter. Il vous ordonne d'abandonner les lieux et de rebrousser chemin vers Koeglin si vous ne voulez pas qu'il mette sa menace à exécution."

Comme le visage d'Artoria se glaçait de colère, Eldacaraima reprit très vite la parole:

"Pour ma part, je vous enjoins à attaquer les orques au plus vite. Les villageois souffrent de la faim et du froid, la moitié d'entre eux sont déjà morts. Il vaut mieux risquer leur vie en attaquant le repaire de Thorak que la certitude de voir leur agonie se poursuivre entre les mains de ces barbares. Je vous demanderais aussi de retrouver mon épée, la Lame Glacée du Monarque (3). Elle a été volée par le troll Vhruk."

Artoria fronça les sourcils:

" Un troll ? Je les croyais trop stupides pour voler une arme."

L'Aldmer eut un sourire triste:

"Il ne s'agit pas d'un troll ordinaire. Il appartient à une race plus rare et plus ancienne que les trolls à trois yeux communs en Cyrodiil, Bordeciel et Solstheilm. Les trolls ancestraux sont capables de parler, d'utiliser des armes. Ils sont plus grands, avec de longs bras. Ils ont la peau verte, couverte de touffes de fourrure sale, un gros nez... et seulement deux yeux. En dépit du nom de "troll" ils ne sont pas apparentés au troll commun (4)."

Artoria s'inclina plus bas encore:

" Gardez le cœur en paix, dame Eldacaraima. Sur mon honneur de chevalier, je vous jure que je prévaudrais dans ce combat. Thorak et Vhruk périront. D'une manière ou d'une autre, les souffrances des habitants de Brass Moor prendront fin aujourd'hui."

* * *

Après avoir résumé les objectifs de la bataille (prendre le camp des orques, libérer les prisonniers, tuer Thorak et Vhruk, retrouver la Lame Glacée du Monarque), Saber se tourna vers son petit état-major. Merlin était silencieux, Gonderic et Estienne étudiaient la carte que Rin avait dessinée grâce à ses familiers envoyés en reconnaissance.

Sans surprise, Shiro s'insurgea:

"Nous ne pouvons pas attaquer. Les orques tueront les otages!"

Le cœur d'Artoria se serra... une part d'elle-même revoyait une conversation identique avec ses chevaliers, là-bas en Bretagne... Elle avait sacrifié un village aux Saxons pour remporter une bataille.

"Shiro, nous essaieront de sauver les villageois mais... si nous n'attaquons pas les orques termineront le barrage et la forteresse sur le fleuve Issen. Ils pourront alors tenir la frontière avec le duché de Phrygios et repousser l'armée de secours. Il y aura des milliers de morts... et les orques vaincront. La ville de Refuge sera prise, la population passé par l'épée... ce massacre sera un sacrifice suffisant pour faire renaître Angra Mainyu. Entre la certitude de la fin du monde et le risque de perdre quelques dizaines de villageois, je ne considère pas qu'il y ait vraiment le choix.

Les deux amants se défiaient du regard. Shiro connaissait l'histoire du Roi Arthur, la vérité derrière la légende, il savait que la femme qu'il aimait avait sacrifié des innocents. Et il refusait qu'elle recommence:

"Il doit y avoir un moyen de sauver ces gens!"

Le visage de Saber avait pris la consistance de la pierre. Les yeux durs, elle ne répondit pas.

" Peut-être que c'est possible en fait."

Artoria et Shiro se retournèrent vers Rin qui venait de parler. La _Magus_ en rouge posa un doigt sur la carte:

"Les orques ont laissé ouverte une des portes de la palissade entourant leur camp. Évidemment, il ne s'agit pas de celle qui se trouve près de l'enclot des esclaves. Ils ne sont pas stupides. Imaginons que quelqu'un s'infiltre dans leur camp, gagne l'entrée de la seconde porte et l'ouvre de l'intérieur ? Les bois sont à quelques dizaines de mètres de cette porte. Nous pourrions cacher des hommes et attaquer avant même que les orques comprennent que nous sommes là."

Estienne de Vignonne se redressa:

"Impossible ! Il faudrait que l'homme que nous envoyons passe par la seconde porte qui est gardée par une dizaine d'hommes, puis traverse tout le camp ennemi. En plein jour ! Sans se faire repérer! C'est impossible!"

Rin eut un de ses sourires machiavélique qui faisaient froid dans le dos. Une main passée sur le ventre, un doigt levé, elle se tourna vers le rouquin:

"Shiro, tu peux nous rappeler ce que t'a offert Corvus Direnni en guise de présent d'adieu?"

Le changement de sujet parut un instant surprendre le jeune Magus, puis son visage s'illumina de compréhension:

"Une... une cape d'invisibilité."

Le sourire de Rin s'accentua:

"Maintenant, écoutez mon plan de bataille..."

Pendant qu'elle planifiait l'assaut, Tosaka observait à la dérobée Saber et Shiro. Bien qu'elle préfère qu'on la considère comme une _Magus_ classique, froide, logique, impitoyable, Rin cachait en fait un tempérament de grande sœur, se souciant secrètement des autres. Sauver les villageois lui importait presque autant qu'Emiya. Toutefois, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus mal qu'une dispute entre Shiro-kun et Saber-chan. Elle les adorait. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour les garder heureux et près d'elle.

* * *

Depuis l'époque de la Cinquième Guerre du Graal de Fuyuki, Rin Tosaka était la tacticienne du trio qu'elle formait avec Shiro et Saber. Elle avait aidé ses amis à vaincre Berserker et Gilgamesh. Défaire quelques orques ne constituait pas un problème.

Protégé par la cape d'invisibilité de Corvus Direnni, Shiro se glissa jusqu'au cabestan contrôlant la seconde porte du camp. Avant que les orques ne comprennent ce qui se passait, Rin et Merlin surgirent à la tête d'une partie du corps expéditionnaire. Ils se ruèrent à l'intérieur du camp. Certains gardes réagirent alors, se mettant à courir vers l'enclot aux esclaves, sans doute pour tuer les otages... mais des racines surgirent du sol et les immobilisèrent.

Le gros de la garnison, en attente près de la porte vit un cristal tomber parmi eux. Un instant plus tard, la gemme spirituelle explosait en une énorme boule de feu.

L'attaque de Rin avait brisé la ligne de défense. Surpris, choqués les orques furent taillés en pièces par les assaillants.

Simultanément, l'attaque contre la première porte fut lancée par Artoria, Gonderic et Estienne.

Thorak gro Buramog tenta d'arrêter la charge des Brétons et tomba sous l'épée de Saber. Cette dernière ne réalisant qu'après coup avoir éliminé le chef ennemi en voyant les orques se débander.

La bataille était presque finie et avec elle la libération des collines.

* * *

Laissant le nettoyage du camp aux soldats, Artoria, Rin, Shiro, Merlin, Gonderic et Estienne entrèrent dans les cavernes. Il s'agissait de grottes naturelles creusées dans le calcaire par une rivière maintenant disparue. Les stalactites tombaient des plafonds et les stalagmites montaient d'un sol couvert de grandes flaques d'eau. Ici et là brûlaient des torches.

Le "dongeon" était un classique du genre, des pièges, des monstres (surtout des zombis et des fantômes), quelques coffres contenant des objets précieux. Partout le sol était couvert de squelettes et de cadavres décomposés de villageois.

Mais le petit groupe triomphait de tout, Shiro utilisait _Structural Analysis _pour découvrir les pièges et le _Tracing_ pour projeter les clefs des coffres. Ils n'avaient donc pas besoin de voleur pour désamorcer ces mécanismes. face à un groupe où tous étaient à la fois compétent en magie et excellent combattant, les ennemis n'étaient tout simplement pas de taille.

Ils arrivèrent dans la dernière grotte, servant de salle du trône au troll Vhruk.

Comme le monstre humanoïde cherchait à marchander, Artoria but une potion de Compréhension des Langues et s'avança pour discuter. Hélas, Vhruk se croyait immortel et sa négociation se résumait à une intimidation maladroite: " Moi Vhruk puissant. Invincible. Aucune arme tuer Vhruk. Vous partir sinon Vhruk tuer vous !"

Le troll incarnait à merveille le darwinisme social si cher à Malacath. Les chefs avaient de gros muscles et un petit cerveau.

Le combat était inévitable et il fut bref.

Les guerriers orques et la savante furent éliminés en quelques instants avant que Saber affronte Vhruk en duel. Elle coupa le monstre en deux de l'épaule à la hanche... puis utilisa une fiole d'huile de feu intense pour incinérer le cadavre qui continuait à régénérer même après la mort.

Ayant trouvé la Lame Glacé du Monarque dans un coffre près du "trône" de Vhruk, ils la rapportèrent à Eldacaraima.

Les orques étaient en déroute...

Leurs chefs étaient morts...

Les villageois étaient sauvés.

Ils avaient gagné la bataille.

* * *

(1) Les guerriers orques sont littéralement les enfants de leur chef. Le code de Malacath dit que le chef de tribu doit obtenir sa place en affrontant son prédécesseur dans un duel à mort, de sorte que le plus fort dirige. Le chef ainsi désigné est le seul à avoir le droit d'enfanter. Toutes les femmes de la tribu sont donc ses épouses (ou ses filles, lesquelles finiront par épouser le chef d'une autre tribu) et tous les jeunes mâles sont ses enfants. La société orque tient à la fois du darwinisme social et du patriarcat dans ce qu'ils ont de pire. Beurk !

(2) Syrabane: archimage Altmer doté d'un anneau magique légendaire (l'anneau de Syrabane). Il joua un rôle clef dans la défaite des Sloads (un peuple de nécromancien) en trouvant un remède à la peste thrassienne qu'ils avaient répandu dans la baie d'Illiaque autour de 2200 1E. Après sa mort, il fut divinisé. Il est à présent connu comme un "dieu cadet" avec la magie pour domaine. Alors que Magnus est le principal dieu de la magie, adoré par les jeteurs de sorts confirmés, Syrabane protège les apprentis. Chez les Hauts Elfes, les Elfes des Neiges et les Brétons, les élèves des écoles de magie sont placés sous son patronage.

(3) La lame Glacée du Monarque et une épée magique qui doit ses pouvoirs à l'âme d'un "Monarque" de glace, une variante plus puissante de l'atronach de glace. Note : cette arme n'est pas du contenu officiel des TES mais apparait dans plusieurs mods (contenus additionnels créés par les joueurs) depuis TES III Morrowind.

(4) Il s'agit du troll de TES I Arena. D'après le bestiaire de ce jeu, ils sont au service de puissants magiciens (créés par eux?). Jagar Tharn - l'usurpateur du trône impérial- les envoyaient éliminer ses opposants. Bien que décrits comme stupides, ils sont cependant assez intelligents pour que le joueur puisse les convaincre de le laisser en paix.


	29. Chapitre 28 Le pont de l'Issen

**Le pont de l'Issen**

* * *

L'étroite vallée se dirigeait plus ou moins vers le nord, serpentant entre deux chaines de collines qui marquaient la frontière entre le royaume d'Alcaire et le duché de Phrygios.

Les collines rocheuses étaient couvertes de neige immaculée qui poudrait également les forêts proches.

Ici, le vallon s'élargissait soudain et un campement accueillait la petite armée de Vérandia. Après avoir marché toute la journée, les soldats étaient en train de décharger les mules de bas pour monter les tentes. On s'activait aussi à creuser des latrines, entasser des pierres pour les feux de camps... bref, à faire tout ce qu'il était nécessaires pour établir un cantonnement. Des sentinelles patrouillaient, tandis que des soldats de corvées abattaient le bois nécessaire à leur installation.

Une première tente avait déjà été érigée. Il s'agissait d'un grand pavillon de toile dont le rôle était d'accueillir les réunions du petit état-major de l'expédition.

Sur une table pliante, plusieurs cartes voisinaient avec les rapports des éclaireurs et des espions. Artoria Pendragon avait été obligée de les lire elle-même, regrettant une fois encore l'absence de Bedivere. Son vieil ami s'était révélé indispensable pendant les campagnes qu'elle avait menées sur l'île de Bretagne. Non seulement il lisait pour elle tous les rapports mais elle en faisait aussi la synthèse.

Ayant posé ses gantelets sur la table, Artoria se massa le front, combattant une migraine insidieuse. Trop d'heures de marche, trop peu de sommeil...

"Récapitulons! Demain matin, nous entrerons dans un réseau de vallée qui part de celle où nous nous trouvons et s'ouvrent vers l'est sur la plaine creusée par le fleuve Issen. Les Orques doivent sans doute préparer quelques embuscades dans ces vallées, vu que le terrain est propice à cette forme de combat. Cependant, une fois cet obstacle emporté, il nous faudra nous arriverons au véritable objectif de notre expédition. Car, ne l'oublions pas, nous sommes venus reprendre le pont de l'Issen et détruire le barrage que les Orques construisent pour barrer ce cours d'eau. Il nous faut au moins réussir une de ces deux missions sous peine de voir l'armée de secours ne pouvoir franchir l'Issen."

Artoria montra un rapport de la main:

"Notre principale difficulté est que l'ennemi a préparé le sabotage du pont. C'est en tout cas, ce dont témoignent nos éclaireurs. Il faudra prendre la position ennemie très rapidement, sans laisser à l'ennemi le temps de détruire l'ouvrage d'art. Quelqu'un aurait une suggestion ?"

Rin Tohsaka, bras croisée, avait le visage fermé se concentrant sur la résolution du problème. À côté d'elle, Merlin semblait parfaitement serein, s'appuyant sur son bâton il parcourait du regard la petite équipe entourant la table. Shiro Emiya se gratta la tête avec vigueur tout en grimaçant, puis soupira, n'ayant visiblement rien à proposer. Gonderic de Bel-Amant regarda Artoria avec un sourire d'excuse. Il n'avait visiblement aucun plan génial à proposer.

Finalement, le premier à prendre la parole fut Estienne de Vigonne. Le colosse avait servi de mercenaire dans tous les combats opposants les Brétons entre eux et à leurs voisins au cours de vingt dernières années. Alors, bien sûr, il connaissait bien les Orques:

"Dame Artoria, je crains que s'emparer du pont intact ne soit impossible. Vous avez déjà affronté les Orques, vous savez que l'on ne peut pas parlementer avec eux. Jamais ils n'abandonneront le pont sans combattre. Malacath n'accueille dans son royaume que les Orques morts courageusement au combat, aussi n'ont-ils pas peur de nous combattre... bien au contraire, ils cherchent une mort héroïque. De plus, ils sont persuadés d'être supérieurs à tous leurs ennemis et donc de ne pouvoir être vaincus. Enfin, jamais un orque n'oserait désobéir à son chef. S'ils ont reçu l'ordre de détruire le pont si la bataille tournait en leur défaveur, nous pouvons être certains qu'ils le feront."

Il y eut un bref instant de silence, puis...

"Nous avons de la chance qu'ils aient de tels défauts!"

Estienne de Vigonne se retourna sur Tohsaka qui venait de parler. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et il semblait croire qu'elle avait perdu la raison. La Magus en rouge haussa les épaules puis leva un doigt d'un geste professoral:

"Réfléchissez! Depuis le début de cette campagne, nous ne cessons de leur infliger de lourdes défaites. Pourquoi ? Parce que les guerriers orques cherchent à prouver leur valeur aux yeux de leur dieu. On ne livre pas bataille en faisant charger des paquets d'hommes hurlant mais en faisant manœuvrer des unités de manière coordonnée pour s'emparer du champ de bataille. N'utiliser que l'assaut frontal, c'est de la stupidité! Quant à leur courage qui vous impressionne tant, je n'y vois qu'une stupidité plus grande encore! Le devoir d'un soldat vaincu est de fuir, sauver sa vie, et revenir pour pouvoir combattre à la prochaine bataille. Au lieu de ça, les Orques se battent jusqu'aux derniers. Non seulement les Orques sacrifient inutilement leurs soldats, mais en plus ils perdent l'expérience acquise par ces combattants. Ils auraient du depuis longtemps comprendre que les assauts frontaux les rendent vulnérable à Excalibur ou aux armes _Tracées_ par Shiro. Mais non, encore et encore, ils subissent des défaites cinglantes!"

Estienne parut troublé par les arguments avancés par Rin, mais cette dernière n'en avait pas fini:

"Vous semblez croire que l'obéissance aveugle des Orques envers leurs chefs de tribu est une qualité... c'est tout le contraire! Un chef de tribu a vaincu son prédécesseur les armes à la main, puis tous ceux qui voulaient prendre sa place. Certainement, cela fait de lui un grand guerrier... mais sa force et son talent aux armes ne font pas nécessairement de lui un tacticien ou un diplomate talentueux. Les orques n'ont pas compris qu'il vaut mieux avoir un bon cerveau que de gros muscles pour diriger! Et en plus, vu que la loi de Malacath demande une obéissance absolue, cela veut dire que les subordonnés plus intelligents ne peuvent pas contredire le chef de tribu. Un plan stupide sera donc accepté et on peut faire confiance aux Orques pour se sacrifier "courageusement" jusqu'au dernier parce qu'aucun ne sera assez "lâche" pour utiliser son cerveau."

Shiro et Artoria échangèrent un sourire, leur amie n'avait pas changé. Rin était un esprit brillant, un véritable génie comme elle ne cessait de le rappeler (la modestie n'étant pas au nombre de ses qualités). La stupidité la mettait hors d'elle et Tohsaka pouvait être assez impressionnante lorsqu'elle était en colère.

Saber toussa dans son poing:

"Merci, pour l'explication Rin. Assurément, tu as bien compris que les points forts de l'ennemi sont en fait ses faiblesses. Néanmoins, cela ne nous explique pas comment les affronter."

La jeune Magus remercia d'un sourire Shiro qui venait de lui servir une tasse de thé, puis se frotta le menton. Elle finit par soupirer:

"Je crains que nous soyons dans une impasse. Depuis que nous avons quitté Koeglin, nous combattons dans un terrain resserré. Ce dernier est favorable à celui qui l'occupe en premier. En bloquant les passages, l'adversaire est assuré d'une excellente position défensive. Ayant la supériorité numérique, les Orques peuvent tenir tous les passages devant nous, alors que nous n'en utiliserons qu'un. Ce qui veut dire que l'ennemi aura tout le loisir d'utiliser les unités présentes dans les autres vallées pour nous prendre à revers. Plus grave encore, ces combats font nous faire perdre un temps précieux. Nous pouvons tenir pour assurer que la garnison du pont de l'Issen sera prévenue de notre arrivée. S'emparer du pont intact sera assurément une gageure. Par contre, Excalibur est un Noble Phatasm anti-forteresse. L'Épée de la Victoire Promise n'aura aucune peine à abattre le barrage."

Une expression songeuse apparut sur le visage d'Artoria:

"En d'autre terme, lorsque nous serons face aux positions défensives du pont, nous n'aurons pas l'effet de surprise et devrons faire face à des ennemis préparés à nous combattre."

Rin acquiesça, elle semblait soudain abattue:

"Et les équipes de sabotage seront prêtes à intervenir. Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions sécuriser le pont avant que l'ennemi ne le sabote."

Shiro intervient:

"Avec le manteau d'invisibilité de Corvus, je..."

Mais il fut brutalement interrompu par Rin. Celle-ci venait de se lever et brandissait le poing comme pour le frapper, une expression furieuse sur le visage:

"_Baka_! J'ai envoyé plusieurs de mes familiers jusqu'au fleuve. Le pont est en bois et les orques ont accumulés des tonneaux de poix sur le tablier. Ils ont également ôté des planches pour exposer la structure. Si tu attaques seul, tu pourras sans doute peut-être neutraliser une ou deux des positions de sabotage... avant que des centaines d'orques ne se jettent sur toi. Même en admettant que tu les tues tous... les saboteurs auront largement le temps de passer à l'action. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te retrouves pris dans l'incendie, espèce d'héroïque idiot. On se demande pourquoi, Angra Mainyu ne t'a pas réincarné en orque! Avec ton talent à te constituer un harem et ton cerveau de brute épaisse, tu aurais fait un excellent chef de tribu!"

C'était Rin Tohsaka, absolument sans pitié !

Les autres occupants de la tente d'état-major s'entreregardèrent, assez mal à l'aise... Tohsaka semblait prendre un malin plaisir à ces disputes. Cependant, Artoria acquiesçait à chacune des réparties de son amie:

"Rin a raison, Shiro."

Le Héros aux Yeux d'Ambre resta quelques instants les bras ballants, ne semblant plus trop savoir quoi dire. Il connaissait assez ses deux amies pour savoir que seul la peur de le perdre les poussaient à le contredire aussi ouvertement... il n'empêche qu'il avait l'impression de s'être fait gronder comme un petit enfant.

L'état-major discuta encore pendant une bonne demi-heure, mais aucun fait nouveau n'émergea de cet échange. Ils n'avaient aucun plan de bataille valable pour défaire un ennemi retranché avant qu'il ne détruise un pont stratégique pour la libération de Haute-Roche.

* * *

"Iaaaa!"

Saber abattit son épée sur la harpie, le monstre mi-femme, mi-oiseau eut un bref cri mélodieux avant de tomber à terre dans un tourbillon de plumes et de gouttelettes de sang.

Déjà, un puissant loup-garou se jetait sur Artoria. La femme chevalier para les attaques des mains griffues sautant à deux reprises en arrière. Les yeux plissés, elle guettait une faille dans le rythme des coups. Lorsque le monstre leva trop haut le bras, elle bondit en avant une main sur le pommeau de son épée invisible.

"Hiiiieee!"

La lame s'enfonça dans l'aine du monstre. Et se retrouva couverte de sang en ressortant de l'autre côté. Le loup-garou agonisait. Cependant, l'instinct de combat d'Artoria Pendragon l'avertissait qu'elle se trouvait toujours en danger, se tordant de côté, elle déplaça le monstre comme un bouclier... et son dos s'orna d'une dizaine de flèches.

Les archers orques sur la saillie rocheuse se mirent à jurer, cherchant à l'apercevoir derrière le cadavre de l'homme-loup. Cependant, ils tombèrent en l'espace de quelques secondes... chacun se trouvant transpercé par une flèche de _prana_ translucide.

Repoussant la dépouille du garou, Saber sourit à son amant qui baissait l'arc noir d'Archer.

Autour d'eux la bataille faisait rage.

L'expédition de Vérandia avançait dans une des vallées qui s'ouvraient en éventail en direction de la vallée plus grande que l'Issen avait tracée parmis les collines. Cependant, comme l'avait prédis Artoria, les Orques les occupaient et multipliaient assauts et embuscades.

En plus des Orques proprement dits, les humanoïdes à peaux vertes avaient réunis de nombreux alliés comme des harpies, des ogres et des loups-garous, mais aussi des sangliers géants, des araignées d'Illiaques, des tigres à dents de sabre et des serpents aussi épais que des troncs d'arbres. Ces animaux monstrueux devaient être sous le contrôle de leurs chamans.

Gonderic de bel-Amant et Estienne de Vignonne ayant éliminés leurs adversaires, l'avant-garde de l'armée de Vérandia chargea pour balayer les monstres survivants.

Comme les précédents affrontements, l'embuscade orque se terminait en déroute pour les assaillants. Les pertes dans leur camp étaient limitées car Merlin veillait. Les blessés se trouvaient soudain enveloppés d'énergie dorée soignant leurs blessures tandis que leurs adversaires se voyaient entourés d'une aura violette les affaiblissant.

Néanmoins, leur avancée avait été ralentie. En fait, ils avaient même été immobilisés, les laissant vulnérable à une contre-attaque.

Appuyée sur son épée couverte de sang, Artoria s'efforçait de reprendre son souffle comme un grondement lui fit relever la tête. Avec horreur, elle découvrit une avalanche descendant vers le fond de la vallée. La neige roulait des pierres, arrachait des arbres au sol et se ruait vers eux...

Heureusement, Rin Tohsaka ne perdit pas son sang froid. Vêtue d'un lourd manteau de fourrure, le cou entourée d'une écharpe, elle murmura quelque chose d'inaudible. Puis elle lança les runes "Elhaz" et "Issa". La première voulait dire "protection", la seconde "glace". Les deux petits galets marqués de ces runes et imprégnés du _prana_ de Tohsaka libérèrent leur puissance dès qu'ils touchèrent le sol.

Aussitôt des murs de glace épais s'élevèrent autour de la petite armée se rejoignant pour former un véritable tunnel.

L'avalanche passa au-dessus d'eux, faisant trembler leur refuge, mais sans les blesser...

Tohsaka vacilla. Exténuée par l'effort, elle se plia en deux, les mains sur les genoux. Comme Shiro, inquiet, lui demandait comment elle allait, elle se redressa avec arrogance:

"À qui crois-tu parler ?! Bien sûr que je vais bien! Protéger une armée entière... c'est rien... Je te rappelle que je suis un génie comme on n'en voit qu'un par... génération..."

Puis elle s'évanouit sans perdre ce petit sourire supérieur qui exaspérait souvent ceux qui découvraient sa véritable (et irritante) personnalité.

* * *

La petite armée de Vérandia campait sur les hauteurs d'une colline. En contrebas, on pouvait discerner le pont enjambant l'Issen. Entre eux et le fleuve... une succession de barricades mêlant troncs d'arbres, tonneaux remplis de terre et pieux aiguisés protégeaient plusieurs bivouacs d'où s'élevait la fumée de feux de camp.

Ayant _Renforcé_ ses yeux, Shiro décrivait les lieux à Artoria, Gonderic et Estienne. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Saber secoua la tête d'un air songeur:

"Il va être difficile de percer leurs défenses et s'emparer du pont intact".

Shiro secoua la tête:

" Au contraire, je pense que c'est faisable."

De la main, il désigna différents points du pont.

"Là, là, là, ici, et encore là, ce sont les points préparés pour le sabotage. Il y a un Orque près de chacun d'eux. Je les éliminerais dès le début de l'attaque et je tuerais également tous ceux qui chercheront à s'approcher des tonneaux de poix. Tu n'auras qu'à te préoccuper de percer les défenses ennemies jusqu'au pont."

Saber battit des paupières, un peu surprise. C'était un bon plan... un plan simple et directe mais il avait des chances de marcher. Elle acquiesça et sourit:

"Oui, Shiro c'est une bonne idée."

Le Forgeron aux Yeux d'Ambre parut rayonner et les deux jeunes gens furent un instant perdu dans leur petit monde, alors même que Gonderic et Estienne levaient les yeux au ciel.

Ils allaient intervenir, quand Merlin sortit de la tente que les soldats avaient élevé. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, Artoria se dirigea vers lui avec une expression inquiète:

"Rin ?"

Le Magicien des Fleurs sourit d'un air rassurant:

"Elle n'a rien de grave. Il faudrait juste qu'elle arrête de se conduire comme le Père Noël un soir de 24 décembre".

Artoria et Shiro regardèrent Merlin avec des mines perplexes... quant à Gonderic de Bel-Amant et Estienne de Vignonne, ils ignoraient même qui était le Père Noël et comprenaient encore moins.

Merlin sourit avec ce petit air malicieux qui arborait souvent avant de commettre une de ses insupportables pitreries:

" C'est un père qui demande à son fils: 'Dis-moi, Stevie que voudrais-tu faire quant tu seras grand?'" Changeant de ton, le magicien contrefit une voix d'enfant : "Moi, je voudrais être Père Noël." Merlin reprit ensuite son ton normal: " Oh, pour distribuer des cadeaux aux enfants sages?" Avant de donner la chute de cette blague pathétique en contrefaisant un sale môme exaspérant (ou révélant sa vraie naure?): " Non, c'est que le Père Noël travaille qu'un jour par an!"

L'expression d'Artoria valait le détour. Elle semblait épuisée. Les yeux fermés, elle se massait le front:

"Quel est le rapport avec Rin ?"

"Oh ? Vous n'avez pas compris la comparaison, Votre Majesté? C'est que le Père Noël ne travaille peut-être qu'un jour par an, mais il donne des cadeaux à tous les enfants de la Terre."

"En termes clairs, s'il te plait."

Un peu étonné que personne n'ait compris sa blague, Merlin soupira. Après avoir murmuré tout bas quelque chose à propos du manque d'humour de ses contemporains, il répondit enfin:

"Mon roi, Rin a des _Circuits Magiques_ très puissants... du moins à l'aune des _Magi_ de son époque. Toutefois, aussi puissants soient-ils les _Circuits Magiques_ d'un Magus ne sont capables que de transformer une quantité limitée d'_Od_ en _Prana, _chaque jour_._ Or, Rin a surchargé les siens pour générer assez de _Prana _pour édifier un mur capable de protéger une armée. "

Shiro intervint:

"Et c'est dangereux?"

Merlin parut interloqué:

" L'absurdité de la question ne me surprend pas de la part de quelqu'un qui a manqué de se tuer plusieurs fois en utilisant le _Magecraft_ de manière incorrecte! Évidemment que c'est dangereux! D'abord, cela peut endommager les _Circuits Magiques_ qui -dès lors- ne fonctionneront plus aussi bien. Mais cela peut aussi engendrer des effets secondaires plus graves: paralysie d'une partie du corps, nécrose, mort..."

Le visage de Saber se durcit:

"Rin n'a rien de tout ça, j'espère ?"

Merlin leva les mains dans un geste rassurant:

"Non, Tohsaka a eu beaucoup de chance, elle est juste épuisée. Elle aura sans doute quelque difficulté à se mouvoir durant les prochains jours parce que les énergies circulant dans son corps physique ne sont plus en phase avec son corps éthérique. Plus grave, il ne faut **absolument pas** qu'elle se serve du _Magecraft_ jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit remise. Non seulement cela échouerait, mais en plus elle se tuerait probablement... "

Merlin tourna à nouveau son regard vers Shiro:

"En tout cas, vous avez une très mauvaise influence sur elle, jeune homme ! Dans une situation comme celle que nous venons de vivre, un _Magus_ ordinaire aurait juste cherché à sauver sa vie, pas surchargé ses _Circuits Magiques_ en cherchant à protéger des hommes ordinaires."

La remarque était dure, mais en fait le magicien souriait. Saber aussi lorsqu'elle prit la parole:

"C'est Shiro... il a le talent de pousser les gens à ouvrir leur cœur. Il les rend meilleurs."

* * *

"**Starlight Divergence!"**

Cinq cônes de vent s'abattirent sur les fortifications des Orques. Chacun d'eux entourait un flot de lumière dorée. Pierres, bois brisé et corps furent propulsés dans toutes les directions.

Sans laisser le temps aux défenseurs du pont de se remettre de l'attaque soudaine, Saber bondit parmi eux. Son épée invisible semait la mort autour d'elle. Les orques convergeaient sur la femme en armure, mais malgré le nombre, le combat était à sens unique. Elle virevoltait, bondissait par-dessus une rangée de soldats, courait, esquivait. Et toujours, Artoria maniait sa lame en des coups puissants. Ceux qui s'approchaient d'elle périssait.

"Aaah"

Le coup asséné latéralement coupa l'orque au niveau des hanches, brisant son bouclier et traversant son armure comme si elle était faite de beurre. Aspergé de sang, Artoria ne flancha pas, se contentant de plisser les yeux et d'arrêter la charge d'un orque armé d'une hache d'arme. Le repoussant de côté, elle brandit son épée vers le ciel:

"**Starlight Convergence!**"

Momentanément libérée de son fourreau de vent, Excalibur apparut dans toute sa gloire dorée. Cependant lumière et vent s'échappèrent de la lame comme dans une explosion. Saber se trouva au centre d'une éphémère sphère de lumière éblouissante et de vents tourbillonnants.

À part elle, tous furent projetés à distance, contusionnés et éblouis.

Ce puissant signal flamboyant servit aussi de signe pour lancer l'attaque générale. Conduit par Gondéric et Estienne, les soldats de Vérandis déferlèrent sur le champ de bataille... les défenses démantelées, les défenseurs paralysés, il ne leur fut pas très difficile de prendre l'avantage. Certes, des renforts convergeaient vers eux, mais des racines les immobilisèrent.

Utilisant une de ses techniques préférées, **Wind King's Slash**, Saber se rua en avant, trop rapide pour être vue. Comme un fantôme, sa silhouette déformée apparut simultanément en plusieurs points de la seconde ligne de défense, tuant les défenseurs. Puis elle bondit en avant pour retomber sur le tablier du pont.

Là aussi, le sol était couvert de sang et de cadavres. Simultanément à son assaut, Shiro avait commencé à faire le vide parmi les défenseurs. Ses flèches touchaient les orques qui osaient se lever, les foudroyant instantanément. pas un seul trait n'était perdu, pourtant il se trouvait à plus d'un kilomètre de là, à l'abri de toute riposte.

À l'abri d'une barricade, un homme en robe noir tenta de négocier. Autour de lui des zombis et des squelettes trahissaient sa condition de nécromancien. Cependant Artoria s'offusqua de voir que les orques continuaient de tenter d'atteindre les tonneaux de poix alors qu'il feignait de demander les conditions d'un cessez-le-feu:

" Mage, on ne négocie que de bonne foi. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de perdre mon temps à discuter avec vous alors que vous ne cherchez qu'à me retarder pour détruire le pont! De plus, il est présomptueux de votre part de chercher une issue pacifique alors que vous n'avez utilisé que la violence comme unique moyen pour résoudre vos différents lorsque vous aviez l'avantage. "

Elle bondit en avant, sabrant au passage les mort-vivants puis retomba à côté du nécromancien qui perdit la tête... littéralement. Son chef, décollé par l'épée invisible rebondit deux ou trois fois avant de franchir la rambarde et tomber dans le fleuve.

La bataille s'achevait autour d'Artoria.

Les harpies fuyaient à tire d'ailes. Libérés des sorts de commandement des shamans, les animaux monstrueux s'attaquaient à tout ce qui les approchait. Seuls les ogres (trop bêtes) et les Orques (trop fanatiques) résistaient encore ici et là. Néanmoins, les flèches de Shiro et les sortilèges de Merlin eurent tôt fait de faire le vide dans leurs rangs.

* * *

Le lendemain, remontant l'Issen, la petite armée arriva an vue du barrage. Là aussi, les Orques avaient réunies des troupes chargées de la défense. Sur les deux rives ils avaient édifiées des palissades avec des miradors chargés d'archers. Shiro montra des endroits où se tenaient des chamanes, des monstres dressés, voire des pièges. Pour une force ordinaire, attaquer aurait été coûteux.

Toutefois, Artoria n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher:

"**Sacred Sword Released!"**

Tenant Excalibur à deux mains, Saber regarda les multiples couches de vent s'échapper en tourbillonnant. Un anneau de feu doré apparut, révélant la poignée, puis remontant libéra la garde puis la totalité de la lame.

L'Épée de la Victoire Promise apparut, répandant une lumière dorée. Artoria la leva au-dessus de sa tête, ferma les paupières en inspirant profondément. Un bref instant, une aura bleutée apparut autour d'elle avant de fusionner avec celle, dorée, de la lame.

L'éclat de la lame augmenta alors se transformant en une colonne de feu qui s'éleva bientôt à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol.

Saber ouvrit les yeux, expulsa l'air de ses poumons avant de se fendre en avant.

"**Ex...**

Et la torche de feu doré, s'abattit vers le sol, se transformant en un faisceau aveuglant qui se rua vers le barrage.

**... calibur!**"

La vague de clarté percuta le mur de rondins de bois. Celui-ci ne résista pas un seul instant, explosant et projetant autour de lui des débris. Pourtant, le déchainement habituel de l'Épée Sacrée n'était pas la fin de la catastrophe. Des tonnes d'eau avaient été contenues par le barrage. Alors qu'il s'effondrait, des flots écumeux surgirent par la brèche, l'élargissant pour s'abattre en contrebas... balayant les Orques, abattant les miradors, brisant les barricades et les palissades.

Le fleuve emporta tout (troncs d'arbres, planches... cadavres) avant de se perdre dans les vallées proches.

Le visage sérieux, triste, Saber ficha l'épée redevenue invisible dans le sol puis croisa les mains sur son pommeau. Le vent glacial jouait avec ses cheveux et soulevait le bas de sa robe, faisant cliqueter son armure.

Elle était superbe, royale, le modèle parfait du chevalier... pourtant, tous la regardaient en silence. En admiration ou tout simplement terrifiés?

Merlin secoua lentement la tête, attristé. À part lui, il se rappelait de l'adolescente qui avait arraché l'Épée de la Désignation à la pierre. " Pourquoi t'ai-je dit de reconsidérer ton désir de brandir Caliburn ? Je t'avais prévenue que tu ne serais plus jamais considérée comme humaine", pensait-il.

Ce jour là avait commencé la légende d'Arthur Pendragon. Cela tous le savait... mais c'était aussi ce jour qu'était morte Artoria Pendragon.

Sauf que...

Shiro s'avança, franchissant le cercle des soldats encore figés par l'ampleur de la catastrophe.

"Saber, le repas est prêt!"

Comme si elle venait d'entendre un mot magique, Saber se retourna les yeux brillants, un sourire aux lèvres:

" Qu'as-tu préparé?"

Le jeune homme roux se frotta l'arrière du crâne:

"Je me suis dis que les sangliers géants devaient être comestible, donc j'ai essayé un ragoût de porc au vin blanc, avec des raisins secs, du lard. La sauce est faite avec du pain, un bouillon de viande et des jaunes d'œufs."

Un grondement de tonnerre surprit les soldats, puis il y eut un rire lorsque l'un d'eux réalisa que c'était l'estomac d'Artoria qui gargouillait. Redevenue une jeune femme, le roi de légende rougit et toussa dans son poing pour essayer de sauver un peu de sa dignité:

"Encore une fois, tu t'es surpassé Shiro."

Merlin rit à son tour.

Même lui n'avait pas prévu ce miracle qu'était Shiro Emiya. Entre ses mains, du matériel de cuisine avait réalisé ce que la magie de Merlin n'avait jamais réussis à faire: rendre son humanité à Artoria.

Peut-être... oui, peut-être que cette fois cela ne se terminerait pas sur une colline couverte de cadavres et d'épées.


	30. Chapitre 29 Un jour de repos

**Une journée de repos**

* * *

La tente était un vaste pavillon de toile composé de trois pièces assez hautes pour que l'on s'y tienne debout. La "chambre à coucher" se distinguait par un grand matelas au milieu de la pièce. Pour l'heure, une seule personne était couchée dans ce lit.

Ses cheveux défaits, sans ses habituelles couettes, Rin Tohsaka avait un air plus adulte. Adossée aux cousins, elle portait une chemise de nuit jaune ornée d'un ruban rouge sur la gorge. Reposant sa tasse de thé, elle eut un bref sourire adressé à Shiro:

"Le thé que tu m'as servi est à bonne température... tu as fait quelques progrès."

Rin était avare de compliments et le Forgeron aux Yeux d'Ambre sembla rayonner:

"Merci, Rin."

La jeune japonaise détourna immédiatement les yeux pour renifler d'un air hautain:

"Vu que tu ne savais même pas faire la différence entre du thé industriel et du bon thé, tu ne pouvais que difficilement faire pire que sur Terre."

Tohsaka aurait certainement paru plus honnête si les remerciements de Shiro n'avaient pas coloré de rouge ses joues. La _Magus_ semblait viscéralement incapables de sincérité lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses propres sentiments.

Artoria se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres pour ne pas rire. La plupart des gens ne réalisaient pas à quel point Rin était chaleureuse et gentille... Normalement, elle le cachait bien. Sauf que la jeune _Magus_ était très émotive et la franchise de Shiro perçait toujours son armure.

Mettant fin au silence gêné qui s'était installé, le Roi des Chevaliers revint au sujet de leur inquiétude:

"Sinon, comment vas-tu ? As-tu encore mal ? Des vertiges?"

Rin afficha un air surpris et troublé avant de sourire à son amie:

"Je vais bien, Saber. Je vais miraculeusement bien, en fait... Merlin m'a affirmé que je n'aurais aucune séquelle. "

Artoria eut un léger sourire.

"Le connaissant, il ne s'est pas contenté de te rassurer."

Rin fit la moue et croisa les bras:

"Tu peux le dire, j'ai encore les oreilles qui sifflent... Il m'a bien répété trente fois qu'utiliser un sortilège aussi puissant sans incantation ni préparation était stupide. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le temps de me préparer! Mais allez donc l'expliquer à ce vieux bouc!"

Artoria soupira, elle n'avait aucune peine à imaginer Merlin en train de sermonner Rin... ayant été plusieurs fois à sa place étant plus jeune.

"Tu es quelqu'un de gentil, Rin. Je suis certaine que tous les soldats savent que tu leur as sauvé la vie et t'en sont reconnaissants."

Tohsaka tourna la tête de côté pour tenter de masquer son embarras:

"C'est... c'est normal, après tout ces soldats sont mes alliés... il est normal que je veille sur mes alliés... non ?"

Saber et Shiro échangèrent un sourire rapide. Combien de fois avaient-ils entendus cette excuse ? Rin avait juste trop bon cœur pour ne pas tenter de sauver tous ceux qu'elle pouvait sauver... même si cela signifiait se mettre en danger.

* * *

À une époque de sa vie... avant la Guerre du Saint Graal... Rin aurait été dévastée de réaliser sa trop grande sensibilité. Elle avait voulu être un _Magus_ digne de la lignée des Tohsaka, froide, intelligente, pratique et... dure. Oh oui, son père avait été un parfait _Magus_ disposé à utiliser les moyens les plus "efficaces" pour arriver à ses fins, sans considération du prix que paieraient les autres.

Mais qu'avait réellement gagné Tokiomi Tohsaka ?

Son père avait été assassiné par Kirei Kotomine... son propre élève et avec la complicité ou plutôt la bénédiction de Gilgamesh, son Servant. Son épouse Aoi avait subis de graves dommages au cerveau après une tentative d'assassinat. Sa mémoire à court terme détruite, la mère de Rin avait passé les dernières années de sa vie dans un fauteuil roulant. Tokiomi avait aussi vendu... non, pire... donné pour rien... sa propre fille Sakura. Rin avait grandi privée de sa petite sœur. Elles ne pouvaient même pas en parler. Lorsqu'elles se croisaient à l'école, elles étaient contraintes à se comporter comme des étrangères. Et comme le testament de son père avait fait de Kirei son gardien légal, le faux prêtre avait achevé de saccager sa vie en dilapidant la fortune de sa famille.

À tout point de vue, la vie de Tokiomi Tohsaka avait été un désastre et Rin se sentait prise d'une immense colère lorsqu'elle repensait à son père (1).

Si son père était vraiment, comme on le lui avait souvent dit, un "parfait exemple de _Magus_" alors elle comprenait mieux le comportement de Kiritsugu Emiya. Le père de Shiro n'avait pas cherché à transmettre son savoir au fils qu'il avait adopté. Et lorsque l'enfant avait fini par lui extorquer un minimum d'entraînement, il l'avait poussé à se voir non comme un _Magus_ mais comme un utilisateur de _Magecraft_.

Tout compte fait, aucun des _Magi_ traditionnels qui avaient participé aux Guerres du Graal n'avaient jamais gagné. Cela devait bien dire quelque chose... ça et puis l'histoire du _Magecraft_ était celle d'un long déclin. Savoirs perdus... diminutions du talent des _Magi_... En fait, il n'y avait jamais eu aussi peu de personnes à utiliser le _Magecraft_. Pourtant, la Tour de l'Horloge continuait à enseigner une tradition qui déniait tout progrès, tout changement. Quatre siècles après que l'héliocentrisme ait été reconnu et soit devenu le centre de l'astronomie, l'astrologie continuait à utiliser un modèle manifestement faux, plaçant la Terre au centre du cosmos.

Puisque le _Magecraft_ (contrairement à la _Vraie Magie_) reposait sur la science, comment espérer de progrès si les _Magi_ refusaient le progrès !

* * *

Rin fut tirée de ses sombres pensées par une question d'Artoria. Relevant les yeux, elle lui demanda de répéter.

La femme chevalier soupira de manière exagérée. Une mimique qui contrastait étrangement avec le visage impassible qu'elle montrait en présence d'étrangers:

"Je disais, comment ce fait-il que tu n'ais pas de séquelle ? D'après Merlin, tu aurais pu endommager tes _Circuits Magiques_."

... ou pire encore, frissonna intérieurement Rin. Elle caressa machinalement son bras gauche portant l'héritage des Tohsaka:

"Mon _Magic Crest_ m'a probablement sauvé en canalisant le _prana_ utilisé par les runes."

Shiro regarda la _Magus_ avec un reste d'étonnement infantile:

"Je reste stupéfié par tes capacités. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il existait des _Magi_ avec des aptitudes aussi extraordinaires."

Comme à chaque fois que le garçon qu'elle aimait lui faisait un compliment, Rin se troubla et riposta en tournant le visage de côté et en croisant les bras, voulant afficher une indifférence... qu'elle était loin de ressentir:

" À qui crois-tu parler? Je suis un génie, l'héritière d'une longue lignée de _Magi_. J'ai été correctement formée, contrairement à toi !"

Elle s'interrompit quelques instants, se passant un doigt sur les lèvres dans une moue songeuse:

"Toutefois, sur Terre, j'aurais été incapable de faire quelque chose de semblable."

Saber et Shiro approuvèrent, le Roi des Chevaliers ajouta:

"Le milieu ambiant est très riche en mana, si riche que les _Magi_ de Tamriel n'ont pas besoin de _Circuits Magiques_ pour l'utiliser dans leurs sorts et que leur _Od_ se régénère en quelques heures."

Tohsaka haussa les épaules et soupira d'un air dégoûté:

"Des perles aux cochons, oui..."

"Rin?"

Artoria était surprise par l'agressivité de son amie. Cette dernière leva une main apaisante...

" C'est juste que les _Magi_ d'ici font si mauvais usage de cette énergie formidable, à la disposition de n'importe qui... Sur Terre, on doit garder secret le _Magecraft_ car l'énergie est si rare que les _Magi_ de la Tour de l'Horloge sont prêts à tuer pour garder secret leur _Mystère_ et n'avoir pas à partager leurs techniques pour qu'elles ne soient pas affaiblies. La méfiance et l'égoïsme ont empêché les utilisateurs du _Magecraft_ de s'éloigner de leurs stupides 'traditions'."

Rin fulminait et désigna Shiro du doigt:

"Et l'idiot là-bas aurait déjà reçu une _Sealing Designation_ pour avoir amélioré _Gradation Air_. La Tour de l'Horloge se prétend une institution progressiste. Cependant, cette organisation réagit plus comme une religion qui classe comme hérétique tout ce qu'elle n'a pas strictement approuvé.

Tohsaka but une gorgée de thé, avant de reprendre:

"Cependant, ils ont œuvré à l'amélioration des _Circuits Magiques_ et leur étude du _Magecraft_ a rendu son usage beaucoup plus efficace, en particulier en rationnalisant l'utilisation du _prana_, diminuant ainsi le gâchis. Les _Magi_ de la Terre verraient Nirn comme un véritable paradis... magie abondante... pas besoin de cacher ses techniques... disciples nombreux, faciles à former. Et pourtant la magie en Tamriel est une vaste blague! Seuls les Dwemer semblent avoir poursuivis une recherche sur la théorie magique. Au sein de la Guilde, les mages ne cessent de se livrer à des disputes stériles entre leurs six écoles (2), n'étant d'accord que pour bannir la Nécromancie. Les autres organisations ne sont pas mieux, avec les Psijiques qui thésaurisent la magie comme si elle était aussi rare et précieuse que sur Terre ou la maison Telvanni qui est un nid de complots politiques."

Elle secoua la tête:

"Le résultat? Les livres de magie de Tamriel sont tout simplement écris par des attardés mentaux! Les méthodes d'apprentissages sont inefficaces et les professeurs continuent d'utiliser les mêmes livres des siècles après qu'ils aient été écrits, ce qui veut dire que le savoir est stagnant. Lorsque je suis entrée à la Guilde des mages, il m'a suffis d'une après-midi pour réécrire complètement le sort "torche". Alors que ce sortilège est bien moins efficace que _Gandr_, il utilise plus de _prana_. Le sort file en ligne droite. Il n'y aucune manière de le contrôler une fois lancé et évidemment aucune manière de viser. Le sort est lancé en tendant le bras... et vu qu'il est lent, il peut être esquivé par une personne ordinaire. C'est comme si le créateur de "torche" ne s'était pas préoccupé qu'il s'agissait d'un sort offensif et qu'il fallait le rendre efficace. Personne n'a jamais songé à utiliser une structure du sort segmentée et d'affecter à chaque segment une capacité différente: dégâts, vitesse, portée, contrôle, visée etc... Un _Magus _de la Terre serait horrifié. "

Shiro cligna des yeux, surprit par la véhémence de son amie:

"Et bien je comprends mieux que tu sois déjà Invocateur de la Guide des Mages."

Elle haussa les épaules:

"En fait, j'ai rapidement cessé d'essayer de corriger leur enseignement inefficace, les autres mages me regardaient les yeux ronds et me comparaient au légendaire _Sage_ (3)."

Shiro sourit:

"Je croyais que tu adorais que l'on dise que tu es un génie?"

"Quand des attardés mentaux te traitent de génie, ce n'est plus un compliment."

Saber et Shiro échangèrent un coup d'œil gêné avant que le Forgeron aux Yeux d'Ambre reprenne la parole:

"Je comprends bien, nos _Circuits Magiques_ et la sévérité de notre apprentissage..."

Rin le coupa:

"La sévérité de _mon_ apprentissage, tu veux dire. Tu n'as reçu aucune formation digne de ce nom!"

"Oui, si tu veux. Je..."

"Évidemment que je veux!"

Saber feignit de tousser dans son poing, mais ses épaules tressautaient d'une envie de rire réprimée. Il faudrait vraiment que Rin trouve une méthode antistress qui n'inclue pas de se servir de Shiro en tant que punching-ball...

Le _Magus_ rouquin choisit d'ignorer la dernière réplique de sa meilleure ennemie:

"Toutefois, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Si le _mana _est plus abondant et se régénère plus vite, si Gaia et Alaya n'érodent plus mes _Projections_, pourquoi finissent-elles par disparaître ?"

Rin ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules, fixant Shiro l'air de lui demander s'il plaisantait. Cependant, le rouquin semblait juste... mal à l'aise. Il y avait de quoi, parce qu'à présent Tohsaka le regardait comme si elle venait de découvrir un spécimen très étrange d'imbécile. Elle sourit et un frisson descendit jusqu'au bas de la nuque du jeune homme. Un instinct lui hurlait de s'enfuir très vite...

"Shiro, tu veux bien t'asseoir là ?"

La voix de Rin était dangereusement doucereuse alors que l'adolescente tapotait le lit à côté d'elle, en un geste d'invite. Shiro s'assit... Il n'avait pas le choix. Même s'il prenait la fuite, Tohsaka le retrouverait et ce serait pire encore. Soudain, sans avertissement, elle le frappa d'un coup de poing au sommet de la tête :

" _Baka_! Comme à chaque fois qu'il me vient à penser que tu es un peu moins bête, tu viens à me démontrer le contraire de manière éclatante!"

Un bras passé sur son ventre, elle leva un doigt:

"Ce que tu viens de décrire est ni plus ni moins que la Première Vraie Magie..."

Se frottant la bosse qu'il avait sur la tête, Shiro protesta:

"Oui, je sais mais... "

Le front plissé de colère, le poing levé, Rin se mit à crier:

"Ne m'interromps pas !"

L'espace d'un instant, Shiro crut que les mâchoires de la jeune femme s'étaient couvertes de dents de requin, et qu'elle allait le mordre. Il s'immobilisa sans plus oser bouger un cil. Un peu calmée, Tohsaka reprit la parole:

"La Première Vraie Magie n'a même pas de nom, bien qu'on l'appelle parfois "denial of nothingness". C'est la plus ancienne et la moins bien comprise des Vraies Magies. On ne sait plus ni quel _Magus_ depuis longtemps disparu l'a utilisé, ni de quel domaine relève cette Magie. On spécule toutefois qu'elle s'agit de la manipulation de l'Éther (4), le Cinquième Facteur Imaginaire ou plus probablement encore de l'Éther Véritable, c'est -à-dire l'élément divin qui a donné naissance aux planètes. Il s'agit de la matière dont sont composés les dieux eux-mêmes. Sur Terre, l'Éther Véritable n'existe pas, et son existence à l'Âge des Dieux n'est que pure spéculation. C'est pourquoi d'ailleurs l'Éther Véritable est catalogué par les _Magi_ sous le nom de Cinquième Véritable Facteur Théorique. Tu comprends? "

Shiro se massa la nuque:

"Seulement que la Première Magie utiliserait un élément appelé Éther;"

"Bon, ça suffira pour le moment. Ton _Tracing_ n'est pas capable de créer quelque chose d'éternel parce que tu _Projettes_ tes armes en les façonnant avec le _prana_ produit par tes Circuits Magiques. Il ne s'agit pas d'un élément extérieur au monde puisque ton _prana_ vient de l'_od_ qui circule dans ton corps et du _mana_ puisé dans l'environnement."

Shiro s'efforçait de suivre mais l'expression sur son visage montrait bien qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Comme Archer l'avait un jour dit, Rin était un génie, elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas les limitations des personnes ordinaires et ne pouvait donc pas se mettre à leur portée. La _Magus _jura à voix basse:

"Tu connais les Principes de la Thermodynamique? Regarde la tasse de thé que tu m'as servi. Dans un système fermé, la tasse ne peut que se refroidir jusqu'à se trouver à la même température que la pièce. Ce qui est valable pour une tasse de thé l'est aussi pour les armes que tu _Traces_. L'énergie que tu fournis aux armes que tu _Traces_ est puisée dans l'environnement, elle finira par y retourner. Tu ne peux empêcher l'énergie de se transformer en une autre forme d'énergie, du moins dans un système isolé. D'où le fait que pour pratiquer la Première Vraie Magie, on se servait d'un élément extérieur: l'Éther."

* * *

Après avoir quitté leur tente, Saber et Shiro traversèrent le bivouac fortifié qui avait été établis non loin de la forteresse des Orques. Depuis la veille, les deux camps respectaient une sorte cessez-le-feu. Une pause dans les combats d'autant plus étrange qu'elle était impromptue.

Sans doute échaudés par leur succession de défaites, les Orques restaient sur l'expectative.

Quant à la petite armée de Vérandia...

* * *

La réunion du petit état-major du corps expéditionnaire se passait dans une vaste tente où l'on avait dressé une table à tréteaux supportant une vaste carte. Alors que Gonderic de Bel-Amant plaidait pour la reprise de l'attaque contre les Orques un choc sourd l'interrompit.

Tous se tournèrent vers Saber qui venait de frapper la table du plat de la main:

"Impossible!"

Le jeune chevalier se tourna vers Estienne de Vignonne qui partageait son avis.

"Dame Artoria, plus nous laissons de temps aux Orques de se reprendre, plus la capture de leur forteresse deviendra difficile. Alors que nous parlons sans doute les Orques rassemblent des renforts et renforcent leurs positions. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attendre et de laisser passer l'occasion de les attaquer alors qu'ils sont encore dans le désarrois."

Shiro se leva, en colère:

"Rin est encore souffrante. Utiliser sa magie pourrait la tuer, nous devons attendre qu'elle se remette."

Gonderic hésita un bref instant, puis:

"Sire Shiro, bien que je respecte grandement le mage Tohsaka, je maintiens que nous ne devons pas suspendre notre offensive le temps qu'elle se remette."

"Vous la mettriez en danger?"

"Je ne dis pas cela, simplement que nous pourrions la laisser en paix pendant..."

" Et comment voulez vous la laisser en dehors du conflit? On ne peut pas la laisser derrière nous et espérer que rien ne lui arrive!"

Alors que Gonderic allait répliquer, Saber leva la main. Elle avait l'attitude du "Roi Arthur", royale et charismatique et le geste impérieux l'arrêta avant même qu'il ne prononce un mot:

"Sire Gonderic, comment savez-vous que les Orques se renforcent et rameutent des renforts?"

Le chevalier cligna des yeux:

"Je l'ignore... c'est juste ce que je ferais à leur place."

Artoria acquiesça gravement:

"Je vois. Il se pourrait aussi bien qu'ils préparent un piège qui se refermerait sur nous si nous les attaquions. Pour reprendre vos propres mots ' c'est juste ce que je ferais à leur place'. Qu'en pensez-vous, sire Gonderic?"

Le chevalier Bréton cligna des yeux, pris à son propre jeu. Il finit par secouer la tête:

"Je n'ai aucun manière de prouver que vous avez tort, dame Artoria."

"Et comment pourrions prouver lequel d'entre nous a raison, sire chevalier?"

Gonderic soupira:

"Il nous faudrait une reconnaissance des positions ennemies."

" Chevalier, qui s'occupe de ces reconnaissances d'habitude?"

" Le mage Tohsaka."

" Exactement, sans ses familiers nous ne pouvons reconnaître les positions ennemies. Donc, il nous faut attendre que Rin se remette."

L'argumentation d'Artoria était claire et sans réplique.

Merlin sourit. Il pouvait lui aussi créer des familiers... comme n'importe quel mage de la Terre. Cependant, le Magicien des Fleurs connaissait bien son roi. Elle ne laisserait jamais Rin derrière eux, en danger.

* * *

Un vaste cercle de soldats s'était formé autour des deux duellistes qui étaient sur le point de se rencontrer. Shiro Emiya avait _Tracé_ Kanshou et Bakuya. En armure de cuir noir, enveloppé dans un manteau rouge, il tournait lentement dans le cercle sans lâcher son "adversaire". Mais un sourire trahissait son excitation, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas entraîné avec Saber.

Apparemment, Artoria ne tenait rien dans ses mains... mais qui donc croyait encore qu'elle soit désarmée? Vêtue de sa robe bleue sous son étrange armure brillante comme l'argent, le Roi des Chevaliers marchait au même rythme que son amant, gardant constante la distance entre eux deux.

Cela démarra d'un seul coup...

Shiro se mit à courir, plié en deux, les bras tendus derrière lui.

Saber se retourna dans un mouvement presque nonchalant, serrant son épée invisible à deux mains.

Avant que Shiro n'atteigne son amie il parut s'évaporer dans l'air. Les yeux d'Artoria Pendragon se plissèrent tandis qu'elle relevait la tête pour regarder quelque chose en hauteur.

Les spectateurs firent de même... découvrant Shiro son arc noir à la main, encochant des flèches... que Saber esquiva et para avec une incroyable prestesse.

Comme son amant se laissait tomber sur elle, ayant de nouveau les lames jumelles en main, Artoria bloqua sa première attaque. Pivotant gracieusement sur elle-même, le Roi des Chevaliers riposta dans le mouvement mais le Forgeron aux Yeux d'Ambre para en croisant ses lames.

Le heurt souleva un voile de neige autour d'eux tandis que le sol s'enfonçait sous les pieds de Shiro. Les mouvements s'enchaînèrent si rapidement que l'œil ne pouvait pas suivre. Attaques... parades... feintes... À chaque rencontre des lames, l'énergie magique qu'elles contenaient se déchargeait en de fantastiques phénomènes lumineux et en gerbes d'étincelles.

Artoria changea de tactique, tenant Excalibur dans sa main droite, elle plongea en avant, le gantelet gauche levé au-dessus de sa tête.

L'épaisse protection qui la couvrait jusqu'au coude était en fait un véritable bouclier formée d'écailles de métal. Le chevalier s'en servit pour se garantir contre Kanchou tandis que l'Épée de la Victoire promise sifflait remontant en direction du visage de Shiro.

Le Magus se crispa, bloquant des deux côtés. Un instant les duellistes se firent face, bandant leurs muscles...

Une aura d'un bleu profond tremblait autour de Shiro, tandis que Saber s'enveloppait d'or. L'air devenait lourd comme des craquements d'électricité statique l'empuantissaient d'ozone.

Saber mit fin au statuquo en se dérobant en un rapide pas de danse. Shiro manqua de tomber en avant alors que son amie pirouettait, lançant sa jambe en arc de cercle.

Heurté à la hanche, Shiro accompagna le coup, roula au sol et retomba sous ses pieds, en garde, attentif.

Artoria baissa lentement son épée et sourit:

"Un point pour moi."

"Oui."

"Tu as fait de gros progrès, Shiro."

"Merci, tu es un très bon professeur."

"Loin de là... c'est juste que tu es né pour l'épée."

Artoria se retrouva instantanément en garde et se rua en avant, disparaissant aux regards ordinaires. Shiro fit de même...

Effarés, les soldats brétons regardaient à droite et à gauche. L'espace semblait vide sauf que... le heurt du métal contre le métal retentissait. Ici... là... brièvement... en l'air ou au sol... on voyait des fulgurances d'énergie et des formes floues.

Plus personnes ne pouvaient suivre le combat.

* * *

Shiro peinait...

Alors c'était ça un Héros !

Artoria n'était plus un Servant, mais sa rapidité et sa force restaient surhumaine. Comme il parait avec Bakuya l'épée se brisa brutalement, engourdissant tout son bras. Lâchant le tronçon, il ouvrit les doigts:

"Trace On."

Aussitôt, une lame identique remplaça celle qu'il venait de perdre. Il attaqua, mais son amie bondit en arrière... Il la suivit dans sa retraite, sauf qu'elle sauta par-dessus lui pour le frapper à revers... et se retirer immédiatement. Elle semblait venir de tout côté... Le front couvert de sueur, il parait désespérément.

Comme il bloquait un coup, Kanshou lui fut arrachée de la main et retomba derrière lui. Fichée dans le sol, le sabre chinois se dispersa en particules de _prana_ bleuté comme il invoquait un nouvel exemplaire de cette arme.

Saber était incroyable, même après avoir _Renforcé _son corps au maximum, il arrivait à peine à suivre ses mouvements.

* * *

De son côté, Artoria allait de surprise en surprise. Son amant était devenu un combattant de tout premier ordre. Sans son instinct de combat qui lui permettait de prédire ses mouvements et son Cœur de Dragon qui lui donnait l'avantage aussi bien en termes de puissance que d'endurance, le combat aurait été très difficile.

En premier lieu, sa technique à l'épée était incroyable... Shiro semblait toujours un peu gauche et lent... mais il s'agissait d'une feinte. Chaque fois qu'elle essayait de profiter d'une de ses fautes, il ripostait avec une célérité étonnante.

Les failles apparentes dans sa défense n'étaient là que pour canaliser ses attaques et la rendre prédictible.

Comme elle bondissait en hauteur, il fit de même et leurs lames se croisèrent en un "bang" sonore qui généra un puissant flash. Ils retombèrent au sol et se sourirent.

Le duel durait déjà depuis un bon quart d'heure. Maintenant qu'ils étaient échauffés, les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer...

* * *

(1) Et encore, Sakura n'a pas raconté à sa sœur ce qu'elle a subi aux mains des Matou...

(2) Altération, Destruction, Illusion, Mysticisme, Guérison et Thaumaturgie... à l'époque des événements de Daggerfall. Parce que le nombre d'écoles ne cesse de varier et les sorts passent de l'une à l'autre.

(3) Le Sage (de son vrai nom, Gyron Vardengroet) serait un mage immortel qui viendrait en aide aux autres mages. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant que son premier Maître l'envoya à la plus grande autorité magique du pays n'ayant déjà plus rien à lui apprendre. Le Sage apparait dans des légendes, mais il ne s'agit peut-être pas d'un personnage réel.

(4) L'Éther est le Cinquième Élément qui s'ajoute au feu, à l'air, la terre et l'eau. Il s'agit d'une substance subtile distincte de la matière et permettant de fournir ou transmettre des effets entre les corps. « Il est de toute nécessité qu'il existe un corps simple dont la nature soit de se mouvoir selon la translation circulaire, conformément à sa propre nature… En dehors des corps qui nous entourent ici-bas, il existe un autre corps, séparé d'eux, et possédant une nature d'autant plus noble qu'il est plus éloigné de ceux de notre monde. » Dit Aristote.


	31. Chapitre 30 Diplomatie

**Note de l'auteur: La rédaction de ce chapitre a pris davantage de temps que prévu. Je vous prie d'excuser mon retard, résultant surtout de ma volonté de ne pas bâcler mon ouvrage.**

* * *

**Diplomatie**

* * *

Pendant une semaine, la petite armée de Vérandia avait accumulé les victoires rapides. Les Orques attaquaient en masse et tombaient en masse face à Shiro et Saber.

Puis tout avait changé...

En dépit de ses lourdes pertes, l'armée des Orques et des Gobelins devait sans doute encore atteindre un effectif de cinq à sept mille hommes. Et ils s'étaient retranchés autour du fort de bois bâti par leur chef à la frontière entre Alcaire et Phrygios. Le terrain était idéal pour adopter une posture défensive. Le fort s'élevait sur un plateau rocheux craquelé par plusieurs longues fissures que l'on ne pouvait traverser qu'au moyen de ponts suspendus.

Bien évidement, les Orques avaient fortifié ces points de passage. Des miradors veillaient sur les deux bords de chaque crevasse.

* * *

La première attaque avait été une catastrophe.

Saber avait marché sur un glyphe de garde en conduisant l'assaut. L'explosion qui en avait résulté l'avait projetée à une dizaine de mètres. Shiro l'avait retrouvée aussi gravement blessée qu'au terme de son premier affrontement contre Gilgamesh. Son armure déchiquetée, ses vêtements brûlés, elle gisait dans une flaque de sang.

Heureusement, sa résistance à la magie lui avait sauvé la vie et Avalon œuvrait déjà à soigner ses blessures.

Néanmoins, cela n'avait été que le début de leur calvaire. Alors que Rin et Merlin affrontaient des shamans Orques et des archers armés de flèches enchantées, des tambours d'alarme s'étaient mis à battre.

La petite expédition avait bientôt était prise à partie par des Gobelins montés sur loups qui les attaquaient de tous côtés.

Saber étant incapable de se battre, Gonderic, Estienne et Shiro avaient été obligés de payer de leur personne, arrêtant les assaillants en un point, juste pour en voir d'autres arriver ailleurs.

Pendant ce temps, le combat entre leurs jeteurs de sorts et les adversaires restés de l'autre côté de la crevasse avait dégénéré en un pur déchainement de puissance. Boules de feu, tempêtes de glace, éclairs se succédaient tandis que des monstres étaient invoqués, la foudre appelée pour tonner sur le champ de bataille et que des malédictions s'échangeaient.

Obligé de diviser son attention entre leurs blessés et ses adversaires, le demi-incube était ressorti du combat absolument épuisé en dépit des potions de magicka qu'il avait consommé. Merlin faisait peine à voir, le bras ensanglanté, le visage brûlé, sa robe avait été réduite à l'état d'haillons noircis. Aucun de ses adversaires ne lui arrivait à la cheville, bien sûr, mais se battre simultanément contre plus de vingt chamans... appuyés par des archers tirant des flèches portant des runes de feu... rappelait que même le Magicien des Fleurs n'était pas invincible.

Finalement, ils avaient réussis à se replier, laissant une cinquantaine d'hommes sur le terrain... Certes, les pertes ennemies se chiffraient sans doute en centaines, mais cela ne changeait rien à l'affaire. Ils avaient subis une défaite.

* * *

C'était une évidence, ils devaient changer de tactique

* * *

Shiro Emiya avançait sous la protection de la cape de Corvus Direnni. Il serrait contre lui Rin Tohsaka. Le manteau d'invisibilité était normalement individuel mais la jeune fille était si fluette qu'elle disparaissait tout comme lui aux yeux des veilleurs Orques.

Si quelqu'un avait pu les voir, il se serait sans doute étonné de leurs agissements. Guidé par Shiro, le couple zigzaguait sur le plateau rocheux précédant une des crevasses fortifiées par les Orques.

"Là" dit Shiro "juste à droite du rocher qui ressemble à un éléphant".

Blottie contre son épaule, Rin lui souffla dans le cou et sourit en le sentant frémir. Normalement, elle n'aurait pas hésité un instant à douter de son affirmation ou à le gronder... se moquer de lui était son divertissement numéro 1. Néanmoins, comme le garçon se raidissait, un sourire parfaitement maléfique passa sur son visage. Il y avait mieux à faire:

"Oh? Tu es certain... rien ne trouble tes perceptions ?"

Rin en profita pour se serrer encore plus étroitement et Shiro déglutit en sentant les seins, petits mais fermes, de son amie se presser contre sa poitrine et sa cuisse frôler la sienne. Essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux modifications... euh... physiologiques induites par ce contact, le Héros aux Yeux d'Ambre déglutit:

"Rin," implora-t-il " on a plus urgent!"

La jeune Magus fit la moue, mais tira Shiro jusqu'à la pierre en forme d'éléphant. Elle se concentra et soudain un large pentacle apparut devant eux. Tohsaka s'agenouilla à distance de sécurité:

" Abzug Bedienung... Mittlestand."

Le sceau magique se mit à rayonner puis disparut relâchant dans l'air des papillons de prana bleu.

Inquiet, Shiro se tourna vers les sentinelles ennemies. Heureusement, les gardes Orques étaient assez éloignées. Dans ce paysage de Nive sans doute que les particules libérées par la suspension du sort devaient leur apparaître comme un peu de neige tourbillonnant dans leur vent.

Il n'y avait même pas de raison de craindre que leurs pas révèlent leur position. Aussi près du pont, les patrouilles d'Orques et de Gobelins avaient allégrement piétinées la neige dans toutes les directions.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il reste de ces sceaux piégés" remarqua Shiro.

"Tu es sûr?"

Le Magus se concentra un instant, puis haussa les épaules:

"Je n'en sens plus, en tout cas."

Sur Terre, Shiro s'était révélé très sensible à cette forme de Magecraft, retrouvant sans peine les sceaux placés par Rider pour activer Blood Fort Andromeda. Rin acquiesça:

"Très bien, allons faire notre rapport à Saber... Après, nous aurons peut-être un peu de temps pour découvrir ce que l'on peut faire à deux sous une cape d'invisibilité".

Shiro rougit comme son amie se pressait une nouvelle fois contre lui. Tohsaka avait manqué une vocation de prêtresse tantrique... ou de sorcière dévouée à Baphomet.

* * *

L'assaut prit les Orques complètement par surprise. Shiro, invisible sous la cape de Corvus, décima les sentinelles sur les tours de guet et autour des tambours. Puis, Saber se rua au contact, apparaissant et disparaissant comme une ombre floue, brisant les barricades et tranchant les défenseurs.

Une gemme spirituelle jetée par Rin explosa en une énorme boule de feu. Les survivants de ce carnage furent rapidement mis en déroute ou tués.

Bien sûr, il y eut une contre-attaque... une véritable armée de trolls des glaces, escortés par des shamans Orques et des monteurs de loups Gobelins. Mais Merlin fit surgir des racines du sol et les immobilisa tandis qu'Artoria Pendragon levait son épée invisible vers le ciel.

"Ô Vent... **Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King.**_"_

* * *

Sur Terre, il y eut des stratèges et des épéistes qui furent reconnus comme des sages par les générations qui apprirent l'art de la guerre dans leurs écris.

Ainsi Sun Tsu enseignait que la seule manière réellement efficace de remporter une guerre était... de ne pas livrer bataille.

En Occident, cette notion a souvent été repoussée comme ridicule, idéaliste, et toujours comme inefficace. L'idée que l'on puisse gagner une bataille sans tirer l'épée du fourreau est pourtant tout sauf ridicule. Quant au réalisme, il faut vraiment être idiot pour oublier que le recours à la violence vous ferme toutes les autres options Car, avant que la lame n'apparaisse au jour, il y a moment où elle peut trancher jusqu'aux idées... Le véritable art de la guerre est de mettre la force au service de la raison et non la raison au service de la force.

* * *

La scène avait quelque chose de surréaliste.

Le canyon était barré par une petite armée de gobelins. En face, les cent cinquante survivants de l'expédition de Vérandia attendaient l'arme aux pieds.

Entre les deux groupes, un tapis avait été étendu sur la neige avec, en son centre, une théière préparée par Shiro. Assise en tailleur, entre son amoureux et Rin, Artoria avait encore en bouche le goût immonde de la Potion de Compréhension des Langues et buvait du thé dans l'espoir de le chasser. Face à eux, trois chefs gobelins vêtus de cuir et d'os, portant des casques de fer rouillés. Celui du milieu soliloquait comme pour lui même:

"... parfois, parfois, je médite sur cette guerre et sur avant cette guerre. La tribu de la Corne de Fer habitait dans les monts Wrothgar. Nous vivions de la chasse et de la pèche avec nos compagnons loups, élevant nos Durzog. Lorsque nous avions envie d'armes et d'objets fabriqués par les humains, nous lancions des raids sur les villages de la région de Dunlain. Ce style de vie, cette liberté, me manque."

Demog le Malsain regarda Artoria de ses immenses yeux orange pailletés d'argent:

"Cela t'étonne d'entendre un gobelin réfléchir sur sa vie?"

Saber, les mains sur les genoux, lui retourna son regard avec un mince sourire:

"Non, d'ailleurs vous ne réfléchissez pas sur votre vie, mais sur celle de votre tribu. Vous faites ce qu'un chef doit le faire. Si celui qui dirige ne se pose pas de question et ne cherche pas la meilleure voie pour sa tribu autant mettre un Durzog à sa place."

Le chef gobelin grimaça, amusé:

"Et cela ne te choque pas de m'entendre parler de mes raids sur le Duché de Gastemarch ? Je croyais que les 'chevaliers' avaient pour but de trancher les gobelins, pas de les écouter raconter leurs exploits."

"Vous voulez ma réponse ? Je rêve de vous transpercer la poitrine de mon épée. Mais moi aussi je suis un chef et moi aussi je médite sur ma propre tribu. Moi aussi je suis loin de chez moi en train de me battre pour d'autres que pour ma tribu. Moi aussi je cherche à faire ce qui est bien pour ma tribu."

Shiro regarda son amie assez surpris par son honnêteté. Il s'attendait à voir les négociations échouer... à voir Demog se lever et à rejoindre ses guerriers pour les lancer à l'attaque. Seulement, Artoria avait trouvé les mots justes. Au lieu de ça, le gobelin éclata de rire:

"Moi aussi je rêve de te crever la panse, vermine humaine."

Le Roi des Chevaliers approuva d'un mouvement du menton, comme s'ils venaient de convenir d'un point de la plus extrême importance:

"Nous sommes donc d'accord, chef Demog. Nous nous détestons, nous sommes ennemis _mais_ nous désirons agir au mieux des intérêts de nos tribus ?"

Le gobelin se gratta le menton puis grogna:

"Ouais, on est d'accord."

"Et je pense, chef Demog, que votre tribu n'a rien à gagner à m'affronter. Vous étiez au siège de Koeglin. Vous avez eu de lourdes pertes, à ce moment, vous en aurez bien plus à nous combattre."

"Mais nous gagnerons, nous sommes la tribu de la Corne de fer."

Artoria eut un geste de la main pour rejeter l'assertion:

"Pour vous faire plaisir, admettons que oui. Vous êtes gagnant... ce qui signifie que vous êtes parmi les derniers survivants sur un énorme tas de cadavres. Votre tribu a triomphé mais a sacrifié la plupart de ses membres. Alors avez-vous _vraiment _gagné ? Malooc - votre dieu- ne croit qu'en la force. Vainqueur, vous serez si affaiblis que vous deviendrez une proie facile pour les autres tribus. Alors pourquoi livrer bataille ? Pour faire plaisir aux Orques qui vous ont envoyés ici sans soutien ? Et où sont-ils, eux? Bien en sécurité dans leur fort ? Ils seront les seuls vrais vainqueurs sans rien risquer. En êtes-vous satisfait ?"

Shiro avait regardé Artoria parler, impressionné par sa voix calme et sa parfaite maîtrise de la situation. Il se tourna ensuite vers le gobelin. Demog n'était pas humain, son visage étroit, pincé, ses oreilles immenses et ses dents aiguë rendaient son visage difficile à lire pour lui. Seulement, un trouble passait sur ses traits alors que ses mains se serraient et se desserraient sous l'effet d'une colère rentrée.

"Ou alors est-ce que vous trouvez difficile de contredire quelqu'un de deux fois plus grand que vous?"

Le Forgeron aux Yeux d'Ambre sursauta... Cette fois, Artoria allait trop loin. Le gobelin se redressa, fustigé:

"Qu'as-tu osé dire, vermine?"

Calme et digne, Saber prit sa tasse et absorba une gorgée de thé. Saluant au passage Shiro d'un hochement de tête appréciateur. Puis elle répondit:

"Chef Demog, qu'y a-t-il d'étrange à ce que je me demande si votre titre de 'chef' a le moindre sens? Après tout vous obéissez à un Orque... leur chef? Même pas. Je suppose qu'un simple messager est venu vous trouver et vous a envoyé ici. Voilà comment on traite votre tribu. Pour les Orques, vous êtes de simples larbins, corvéables et serviables à merci. Donc, je me suis demandé pourquoi vous obéissez à qui vous méprise. Et je pense avoir compris. Vous êtes lâches. Vous avez peur des grands orques, donc vous faites ce qu'ils vous disent de faire. Vous êtes irrité? Pourquoi ? Ce ne sont que de simples mots. S'ils étaient faux, ils vous feraient pitié. Si j'ai tort, prouvez-le !"

Le ton n'était même pas provocateur et sans doute était-ce exactement ce qu'il fallait dire car Demog sembla se vider de sa colère. Au lieu de riposter vivement, il se retourna vers sa tribu, regardant ses guerriers, leurs loups, les quelques trolls qui lui restait, le dernier shaman, et les ogres survivants. Il avait eu de lourdes pertes pendant la bataille de Koeglin. Tout ça pour quoi ?

"Tu as raison, vermine humaine. Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Je déteste les humains qui nous ont chassés de nos terres ancestrales, nous exilant dans les montagnes. Mais je hais au moins autant les Orques qui nous exploitent et se servent de nous dans leurs guerres. Je vais partir, retourner dans les montagnes. Massacrez-vous Orques, humains... tuez-vous les uns et les autres... rougissez de sang cette terre. Je regarderais et lorsque vous vous serez affaiblis, je reviendrais... je tuerais, je pillerais.

Buvant une nouvelle gorgée de thé, Saber opina:

"Je serais là pour vous attendre, chef Demog."

Le Roi des Chevaliers et le Gobelin se défièrent un instant du regard, puis Demog le Malsain se leva en riant. Il fit signe à ses assistants et regagna les rangs de sa tribu. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'ébranlaient, quittant le canyon...

La diplomatie est l'art de gagner les batailles sans les livrer. Contrairement à ce que disait Clausewitz: " La guerre n'est **PAS** la continuation de la diplomatie par d'autre moyen." La guerre est l'échec de la diplomatie.

* * *

Deux nouveaux jours s'étaient écoulés.

Les combats avaient continués autour du fort Orque du Sanglier Rouge. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas eu de désastre comparable à la première attaque, l'expédition de Vérandia avait marqué le pas, incapable d'atteindre les portes du fort. Les défenses étaient trop importantes, et eux trop peu nombreux. Ils en étaient réduits à harceler les camps Orques et Gobelins dispersés aux alentours et à tendre des embuscades aux patrouilles.

C'est au cours d'un de ces raids qu'ils avaient trouvé une porte conduisant à des cavernes naturelles sous le plateau. L'endroit avait été transformé en un vaste cantonnement.

* * *

Le lac caché était noir sous la voute couverte de stalactites. Dans ce relief karstique, le calcaire avait été percé comme un fromage suisse par l'action des eaux souterraines. Le miroir liquide reflétait cependant de multiples torches allumées sur la rive.

Les lieux voyaient se dérouler une violente bataille... une de plus.

* * *

Les Reikrs (1) tenaient une rampe de pierre naturelle montant d'un tunnel situé au même niveau que les eaux du lac et s'efforçaient d'empêcher son escalade par une troupe plus petite. Cependant... cela se révélait impossible.

Shiro se contorsionna, esquivant les attaques des Reikrs qui l'entouraient. Les Goblinoïdes étaient des colosses à peaux bleu, aux membres puissants. Leurs visages offraient des traits brutaux, assez proche de ceux des hommes, mais des crocs saillaient de leur mâchoire inférieure et dépassaient leur lèvre supérieure. Vêtus d'armures de fourrures, ils étaient armés de massues de bois cerclés de fer, de haches bipennes ou de sagaies grossières.

Plongeant sous le bras tendu d'un lancier, Shiro lui enfonça Kanshou dans l'aine, faisant jaillir le sang. Alors que le puissant guerrier tombait à genou, il fit un roulé-boulé pour esquiver une autre attaque, sauta au dessus du blessé et faucha l'adversaire se tenant derrière.

Le Héros aux Yeux d'Ambre haletait et la sueur coulait sur son front.

Individuellement, ces "Reikrs" n'avaient rien d'adversaires formidables. Ils étaient plus forts que des humains, certainement solides, mais rien de comparable à un Servant. Seulement, plus il en tuait, plus il en venait.

L'épuisement venant, Shiro commettait des erreurs.

Un coup de massue le frappa à la tempe. Secoué, il chancela, du sang coulant de son front écorché. Un œil fermé, grimaçant de douleur, il se jeta en arrière pour éviter une seconde attaque, puis se retourna pour croiser ses lames, bloquant une hache à deux mains manié par un Reikr qui venait de surgir dans son dos. Le guerrier à peau bleu leva à nouveau son arme... mais s'effondra.

Deux autres gobelins bleus s'effondrèrent, touchés par une volée de projectiles noirs auréolés de lumière rouge.

Shiro sourit à Rin qui baissait le bras. Autour d'elle, la mêlée n'était pas moins confuse que de son côté, mais Gonderir de Bel-Amant la couvrait de son bouclier, tandis qu'Estienne de Vignonne conduisait les miliciens de Vérandia qui nettoyaient la rampe d'accès des adversaires qui avaient survécu à leur offensive.

Shiro para une attaque, contre-attaqua. Bakuya trancha la gorge d'un des ennemis tandis que sa jumelle s'enfonçait dans le ventre d'un autre. Il bondit de côté... lâchant les lames mariées qui se dispersèrent en papillons bleus, avant d'invoquer une longue lance rouge qui suintait d'une terrible soif de sang.

Faisant virevolter Gae Bolg entre ses mains expertes, Shiro perça et déchira les chairs avant de bondir en avant.

* * *

Merlin était souvent considéré comme le plus grand des Magi de l'époque médiévale, sa renommée étant insurpassée même aux périodes plus contemporaines. Pour trouver un jeteur de sorts plus puissant, il aurait fallut chercher du côté de Salomon ou des Magi de l'Âge des Dieux.

Le demi-incube estimait pourtant que le Magecraft était presque totalement inutile au combat. Il ne s'en servait le plus souvent que pour affaiblir ses ennemis, les immobiliser ou pour booster ses alliés.

Voyant une dizaine de Reikrs se jeter sur lui, visiblement certains de déchiqueter rapidement " le pauvre magicien incapable d'utiliser ses sortilèges au contact", Merlin ne put s'empêcher de mimer la plus grande panique... avant de trancher en deux son premier adversaire.

Entre ses mains venait d'apparaître une épée à la lame enflammée d'un feu doré... une réplique d'Excalibur.

Certes, sa puissance ne se comparait pas à l'original. Cependant, pour ceux qui savaient que Merlin avait enseigné l'Art de l'Épée à Artoria, voir une lame entre ces mains n'était pas sujet à moqueries.

Virevoltant sur lui-même, Merlin maniait son bâton d'une main, comme un bouclier, tandis que la pointe de son épée visait la gorge et le visage de ses ennemis... Ayant fait le vide autour de lui, il s'immobilisa, plantant profondément l'épée dans la pierre.

La réplique d'Excalibur se mit à rayonner et une vague de lumière dorée se forma, remontant la pente pour incinérer plusieurs dizaines de goblinoïdes.

Une forme floue sauta au dessus de Merlin, retomba près d'un Reikr qui s'effondra... tranché en deux... fonça sur le suivant... le tuant pareillement. Utilisant **Combination Air**, Artoria Pendragon se déplaçait si vite qu'on ne voyait d'elle qu'une vague silhouette bleu et argent.

Une fois l'impulsion qui la propulsait en avant épuisée, Saber retomba au sol pour se retrouver immédiatement entourée d'une meute d'adversaires qui se referma sur elle. Chaque guerrier brandissait une arme, qui une lance, qui une hache, qui une massue... Ne montrant aucun inquiétude, le Roi des Chevaliers se contenta de brandir son épée invisible et de relâcher d'un seul coup toute la puissance du **Mana Burst**.

Des arcs électriques naquirent tout autour d'elle, frappant la horde ennemie. Brûlés, électrocutés, les ennemis s'abattirent au sol en un vaste cercle.

La panique avait saisis les Goblinoïdes à peau bleu. Ils faisaient face à un monstre ressemblant à une petite adolescente... la plupart des guerriers ordinaires prirent la fuite.

Cependant, trois Reikrs portant des équipements de meilleure qualité convergèrent sur Artoria. Le premier tenait une épée à deux mains couverte de givre. Le second avait un arc marqué de runes violettes et lumineuses. Le troisième portait les robes de fourrure d'un shaman ainsi qu'un lourd bâton à tête spiralé.

Le chef de la tribu Reikr des Langues Rouges avançait sur le champ de bataille, escorté par ses deux frères.

* * *

Alors que l'archer expédiait quelques flèches vers Saber qui para et esquiva avec agilité, le Reikr armé d'une épée à deux mains se rua au contact pour échanger quelques coups avec Saber.

Derrière lui, son frère shaman lui jetait buff sur buff:

"Feet of Notorgo"

"Nimbleness"

"Orc Strengh"

"Jack of Trades"

"Fortitude"

Les effets s'ajoutant les uns aux autres, Amokron, le chef de la tribu Reikr, devint capable de lutter presque à égalité avec Artoria. Cette dernière restait avantagée par son épée invisible. Cependant, elle devait sans cesse veiller à garder le chef Reikr entre elle et son frère armé d'un arc.

La lame glacée d'Amorkon heurtait l'épée invisible de Saber, à chaque rencontre naissait des pluies d'étincelles. Calme et pondérée, Artoria restait sur la défensive, ses yeux allant d'un Reikr à l'autre.

Si on demandait pourquoi le Roi Arthur était un guerrier légendaire, beaucoup évoquaient immédiatement Excalibur. Mais Artoria Pendragon ne se limitait pas pour tout talent à brandir une épée sacrée. En premier lieu, son Cœur de Dragon lui donnait une force et une endurance surhumaine. Plus, elle avait un instinct de combat lui permettant littéralement de voir quelques fractions de seconde dans le futur. Grâce à cela elle pouvait prédire une attaque alors même qu'elle s'amorçait.

Cependant, ces avantages innés pâlissaient devant le plus grand talent d'Artoria. Il s'agissait d'une épéiste chevronnée ayant passé des années à s'entraîner et à combattre toute sorte d'adversaires. Son expérience lui donnait une supériorité technique face à la plupart des épéistes.

Apparemment poussée dans ses derniers retranchements par le trio qui se coordonnait contre elle, Saber restait en fait sur la défensive parce qu'elle analysait leur technique de combat, cherchant des failles à exploiter.

Le shaman se contentait de renouveler les "buffs" qui permettaient à son frère de combattre bien au-dessus de ses limites. Le visage ruisselant de sueur, il tenait le choc en absorbant des potions de magicka.

L'archer suivait le combat, une flèche encochée, cherchant à tirer bien que ne le pouvant parce qu'Artoria restait en _Jeu Serré_ (2).

Soudain, Saber bondit en avant. Retournant son épée, elle frappa Amorkon d'un coup de pommeau au visage. Alors que l'adversaire chancelait, le chevalier le saisit au bras pour l'immobiliser avant de lever son épée (3)... et de sauter en arrière pour esquiver une volée de flèches.

Le shaman leva son bâton:

"Sphere of Negation"

La bulle d'énergie qu'il projeta vers Saber était une force de destruction terrifiante. Sauf que le Roi des Chevaliers sauta de côté. Le projectile heurta un pan de roc qui se marqua d'une profonde encoche en pierre vitrifiée... le reste ayant été désintégré.

Alors que l'archer maintenait Artoria occupé par ses tirs continuels, le shaman se tourna vers son frère pour soigner ses blessures et son épuisement:

"Balyna's Balm"

"Stamina"

Il rajouta un buff supplémentaire pour renforcer la volonté chancelante du chef Reikr:

"Willpower"

Puis attaqua Artoria :

"Sleep"

La résistance à la magie du chevalier la protégea du sortilège de sommeil, mais Armorkon se jeta en avant. Sa lame glacée et l'épée invisible s'opposèrent à nouveau. Les deux combattants semblant presque danser ensemble, parant, frappant, esquivant.

Par instant, un des deux frères du chef Reikr intervenait soit pour attaquer Artoria, soit pour protéger leur frère.

Si Saber avait été limitée à son seul talent à l'épée, le combat se serait prolongé jusqu'à l'épuisement des adversaires.

Le Roi des Chevaliers leva l'Épée de la Victoire Promise:

"**Starlight Convergence**"

La Barrière du Roi des Vents fluctua violement en un souffle tempétueux accompagné de la lumière éblouissante d'Excalibur soudain libérée de son fourreau d'air.

Les trois Reikrs, aveuglés par l'éclat et jetés au sol par le brusque ouragan, furent incapables de se défendre. Négligeant Amorkon, Saber se jeta sur ses deux frères, les tranchants en un instant.

Elle n'avait aucune honte à éliminer ce genre d'adversaire lorsqu'ils ne se trouvaient plus capables de combattre... Après tout, eux-mêmes l'avait attaqué à distance sans se mettre en danger. Néanmoins, Artoria Pendragon planta son épée dans le sol, croisant les mains sur le pommeau de son arme. Chevaleresque, elle attendit que le chef ennemi se remette du choc.

Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, Amorkon rugit.

Il y eut un nouvel échange d'horions puis Saber feinta. Feignant d'attaquer en force par un coup puissant à la tête, elle détourna sa lame à la dernière seconde alors que le Reikr levait son arme pour se protéger le visage. Pressant de sa paume contre sa lame, Artoria changea sa course vers la gorge de son ennemi.

La tête encore casquée rebondit deux ou trois fois avant que le corps décapité ne tombe à la renverse.

* * *

Demaion le chef de meute regarda la tête d'Amorkon.

Le gobelin parut comiquement surpris:

"Je n'aurais jamais cru le voir mort."

Artoria Pendragon prit une gorgée de thé puis sourit:

"Il s'agissait d'un adversaire de taille. Je comprends que votre frère ait été terrassé."

Le chef gobelin haussa les épaules:

"Moi, je m'en moque... qu'il ait été tué et dévoré par des Reikrs prouve juste qu'il n'était pas digne d'être chef."

Artoria resta impassible, mais Shiro regarda le chef de la tribu des Loups Sanguinaires avec un mélange de dégoût et de surprise.

Ces nouvelles négociations avaient lieu dans une vaste caverne sous le plateau. La tribu gobeline des Loups Sanguinaires contrôlait l'accès souterrain du fort Orque du Sanglier Rouge. Après une première négociation, le chef Demaion avait avoué sa longue inimitée avec la tribu Reikr des Langues Rouges.

Pour négocier le passage, Artoria Pendragon s'était rappelé que les petits cadeaux entretenaient l'amitié. Elle avait donc conduit l'assaut contre les Langues Rouges et tué leur chef Amorkon.

" Mais vous deviez le venger... en tant que chef."

Demaion le chef de meute approuva d'un signe de tête l'intervention de Rin Tohsaka. La magus eut un froid sourire :

"Et nous l'avons fait."

"C'est vrai, humains, vous avez vaincu nos ennemis. Et si vous entrez dans le fort des Orques, vous serez sans doute capable de leur infliger de grandes pertes."

Il resta silencieux un moment, puis prit une clef à sa ceinture.

"Tenez, la porte est protégée par des sortilèges, vous ne pourrez pas l'ouvrir sans ceci."

Rin, Artoria et Shiro échangèrent des regards satisfaits. Ils arrivaient au terme de leurs épreuves. Le fort du Sanglier Rouge était le dernier obstacle à la libération d'Alcaire.

* * *

(1) Les Reikrs sont des goblinoïdes ressemblant à des Orques à peau bleue. Ils sont cependant nettement plus primitifs que les Orques et se vêtissent de fourrures.

(2) Avec une épée à deux mains, il existe deux "jeux" se caractérisant par la distance à laquelle se croisent les lames lors des parades. Dans le _Jeu Large_, une certaine distance est maintenue entre les combattants. Les attaques sont données avec l'extrémité de la lame et la pointe. Les mouvements sont rapides et larges. Le _Jeu Large_ privilégie l'offensive parce que l'on se découvre beaucoup en frappant.

Au contraire, dans le _Jeu Serré_ les attaques sont données avec la partie proche de la garde et sont donc plus appuyées. Le _Jeu Serré_ privilégie la défensive puisque la lame reste près du corps, permettant de parer plus rapidement, et de mieux encaisser.

(3) Technique inspirée du combat à la dague, précisément du _Troisième Jeu du Maître de Dague_. Elle est effectivement pratiquée à l'épée à deux mains... il n'est pas besoin d'être aussi fort qu'Artoria pour tenir d'une main ce genre de lame.


	32. Chapitre 31 La Chute du Sanglier Rouge

**La chute du Sanglier Rouge**

* * *

Le Fort du Sanglier Rouge fut secoué par une explosion qui projeta vers le ciel une colonne de flammes rouges. Alors que les échos de la déflagration roulaient encore entre les collines, les nuages gris qui masquaient le firmament semblèrent se convulser. Des lueurs fantomatiques apparurent en leur sein avant que la foudre ne tombe au milieu du grand rectangle dessiné par les palissades.

Contrairement au dicton qui voulait que la foudre ne frappe jamais deux fois au même endroit, une véritable herse d'éclairs s'abattit alors sur le bastion. Les zigzags étincelants se formaient sans discontinuer, blessant l'œil de celui qui contemplait ce spectacle d'apocalypse, tandis que ses oreilles ne résonnaient plus que du roulement du tonnerre.

Même pour un idiot, il aurait été évident qu'une puissance surnaturelle s'acharnait sur le fort des Orques.

Merlin déglutit. S'appuyant lourdement sur son bâton de magicien. Son visage avait pris un teint cireux. Alors que ses mains tâtonnaient à sa ceinture pour ouvrir sa sacoche et prendre une potion remplie d'un liquide bleu, ses yeux parcouraient le champ de bataille.

Quelques éclairs retardataires tombaient encore ici et là, foudroyant la silhouette d'un orque qui se relevait...

Partout ailleurs stagnaient de lourdes volutes de fumée et de poussières. L'air était empuanti par l'ozone tandis que l'électricité statique faisait se dresser les cheveux de chacun.

À la vue d'un tel carnage, on comprenait mieux que Merlin n'aime guère user de ses pouvoirs. Alors qu'il buvait la potion de Magicka, une voix claire résonna parmi les ruines fumantes:

"Soldats de Vérandia, mettons fin à ce cauchemar, en avant, vers la victoire!"

Bondissant au-dessus de la phalange Orque désorganisée, une forme floue s'abattit comme une tornade sur leurs rands, fauchant les combattants, disparaissant pour réapparaître plus loin.

Habitués aux prodiges que provoquaient sans cesse leur jeune chef, les miliciens Brétons furent soulevés par un enthousiasme délirant:

"Dame Artoria est une déesse de la guerre!"

"On n'a jamais vu un plus grand chef de guerre depuis Tiber Septim!"

"Merlin a raison, elle fondera un royaume!"

Les archers tendaient les cordes de leurs armes. Depuis longtemps ils ne tiraient plus que des flèches orques, ayant tirées toutes les leurs. Les projectiles frappèrent parmi les masses de combattants encore non engagés, ces derniers reculèrent, levant leurs boucliers.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la guerre... les Orques hésitaient. On les comprenait... en nette supériorité numérique, ils avaient subis plusieurs défaites cinglantes, taillés en pièces par des pouvoirs qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

Les Gobelins avaient dépassé le stade de l'hésitation. Ici ou là, un chef haranguaient ses troupes pour qu'ils évacuent le camp au plus vite! Ailleurs, les tribus sans chefs, les bandes disparates, les individus solitaires convergeaient spontanément vers les portes.

Pour eux, le fort avait cessé d'être un abri pour devenir un piège à rat!

Mais les portes étaient barrées. Les fuyards étaient refoulés par les gardes Orques, tandis que les shamans appelaient des archers qui se regroupaient sur le chemin de ronde de la palissade.

S'étant immobilisée, aux aguets, Artoria contemplait l'altercation en fronçant les sourcils. Ayant repoussé les premiers rangs d'Orques, les soldats de Vérandia se regroupaient derrière elle.

Alors qu'une des chamanes venait de se redresser ordonnant de tirer sur les fuyards... une flèche lui transperça la gorge.

* * *

Shiro se tenait sur le toit d'un bâtiment grossier fait de rondins non équarris. Une seconde flèche venait d'apparaître sur son grand arc noir et foudroya un Orque qui pointait son arc vers la foule des Gobelins en déroute.

Alors que les combats éclataient entre Gobelins et Orques pour le contrôle des portes, le Héros aux Yeux d'Ambre faisait le vide parmi les archers et les chamans postés à proximité des portes. Sous la poussée des fuyards, les battants s'ouvrirent en grand, dégorgeant des milliers de combattants terrorisés qui ne cherchaient plus qu'à fuir le plus loin possible de ce carnage...

* * *

Ses jambes couvertes de lignes lumineuses, Rin courrait comme le vent, se glissant agilement entre les combattants quand elle ne sautait tout simplement pas au-dessus d'eux. Parfois, elle foudroyait un Orque d'un _Gandr_ mais sans se détourner de son but, une tour proche de la porte d'où archers et chamans tiraient sur les Gobelins en fuite.

Arrivée au pied d'un escalier branlant qui conduisait au chemin de ronde, elle esquiva une flèche tirée par un garde et répondit d'un barrage de projectiles noirs auréolés de rouge. Sans même vérifier si l'adversaire était mort, elle se rua en haut des marches.

La tour de rondins de bois se trouvait au bout du chemin surélevé. Sauf qu'une petite troupe de chamanes et de guerriers en armure se tenait entre elle et son objectif.

Un sourire maléfique apparut sur les lèvres du Red _Magus_, tandis que ses yeux s'étrécirent jusqu'à n'être plus que de minces fentes.

" Neun, acht, sieben... Stil schießt, Beschießung erschießen!"

Elle jeta une poignée de petits cristaux spirituels vers les défenseurs. Les gemmes se brisèrent en heurtant les Orques. Pendant peut-être... une seconde... rien ne sembla se passer. Puis des cristaux apparurent à l'endroit touché... grossissant... fusionnant... En moins de cinq secondes, tous les ennemis se retrouvèrent enserrés dans un cristal géant, figés comme des insectes pris dans une coulée d'ambre.

Sans s'appesantir sur les vies qu'elle venait de prendre, Tohsaka bondit jusqu'à la porte de la tour.

* * *

Shiro Emiya avait vu Rin courir vers l'une des deux tours qui défendaient la porte.

Il connaissait bien son amie et... amante. En dépit de tous ses défauts, elle avait le cœur tendre. Alors que la bataille faisait rage entre les Brétons et les orques, Tohsaka voulait venir en aide aux Gobelins qui cherchaient à fuir.

Ses flèches avaient dégagé sa route sans même que son amie s'en aperçoive. Laissant son arc se dissiper en papillons de _prana_ bleutés, le Forgeron aux Yeux d'Ambre tendit les deux mains devant lui, cherchant les plans de ses armes préférées dans son _Reality Marble_:

"_Trace On_!"

Il bondit au milieu du champ de bataille, tournoyant sur lui même comme un derviche tourneur, les Lames Mariées fauchèrent plusieurs Orques. Cependant, il ne s'agissait que d'une étape pour Shiro. Se ramassant sur lui-même, _Renforçant_ les muscles de ses jambes, il sauta jusqu'au chemin de ronde conduisant à la deuxième tour. Il y avait des gardes et des chamanes. Le jeune archer lança Kanshou devant lui. Semblable à un boomerang tranchant, la lame en rotation s'enfonça dans la masse des ennemis, blessant et tuant avant de revenir vers lui.

Shiro cabriola au-dessus des combattants qu'il venait de neutraliser, rattrapa le court sabre chinois d'une main avant de lancer la lame jumelle en direction des guerriers encore capable de combattre.

Quand ses deux pieds franchirent le seuil de la tour, derrière lui, il ne restait plus d'ennemis capables de combattre.

* * *

Toute bataille connait un point d'équilibre, un moment où les choses peuvent continuer à favoriser le camp qui dominait l'affrontement... ou s'inverser.

Épuisé par le déploiement de puissance qu'il avait orchestré au début du combat, Merlin se contentait de soigner les blessés ou d'affaiblir un ennemi, conservant ses forces pour... et bien... personne n'était jamais mort d'être prudent, non ?

En tout cas, il pouvait s'asseoir confortablement et jouir du spectacle. Où qu'il tourne le regard, la panique se propageait dans les rangs ennemis. La plupart des Gobelins étaient déjà en pleine déroute et les Orques commençaient à jeter leurs armes et à se mettre à courir.

Soudain, il fronça les sourcils...

Six silhouettes colossales avançaient vers le cœur de l'affrontement... ces géants étaient vêtus de pagnes de fourrure avec une ceinture de crânes humains. Ils avaient la peau d'un blanc sale, la tête intégralement chauve avec des yeux vagues ainsi qu'une bouche molle et baveuse qui leur donnaient l'air de parfaits crétins. Cependant, on devait rarement avoir envie de se moquer d'eux. Leur corps n'était qu'une masse de muscles boursouflés et la massue aussi grande qu'un jeune arbre qu'ils tenaient d'une main devait inciter au mutisme

Des Ogres...

Et ils se dirigeaient droit vers Artoria.

Inquiet, Merlin se releva pour mieux distinguer le combat entre son Roi et les brutes...

Dans la fumée, au milieu des cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, elle semblait attirer à elle toute la lumière. Les mourants eux-mêmes ne regardaient qu'elle, époustouflés par cette adolescente d'une incroyable beauté.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés par un ruban bleu en une natte enroulé à l'arrière de sa tête, brillant comme s'ils étaient saupoudrés d'or pur. Sa peau était semblable à l'ivoire, blanche et sans défaut. Ses yeux étaient des émeraudes.

Sa tenue, une robe bleu embellie de quelques fils d'or sur des jupons blancs, disparaissait en partie sous un plastron d'armure argentée, des gants et des bottes métalliques, ainsi qu'une invraisemblable jupe de lames de métal qui protégeait ses flancs.

Elle semblait littéralement danser avec la mort.

La femme en armure serrait une lame invisible. On ne la discernait que par de brèves distorsions de l'air ou par une lumière bleue qui apparaissait brièvement quand le chevalier parait une attaque.

Les orques ne cessaient de venir après elle...

Elle tranchait en l'air les flèches de leurs archers...

Elle recevait de front les sorts des chamanes sans paraître importunée...

Puis elle bondissait pour retomber parmi les adversaires qui l'attaquaient à distance et les fauchait de sa lame invisible.

Quant aux guerriers qui l'affrontaient au contact, elle leur offrait quelques pas de danse gracieux et ils s'effondraient...

Même lorsque ses ennemis réussissaient à lui infliger une blessure- légère, toujours légère- le sang s'arrêtait de couleur en quelques instants et la cicatrice disparaissait.

Saber dansait sur le champ de bataille, son épée invisible entre les mains, aussi belle et intouchable qu'une déesse de la mort.

Par réflexe, Artoria sauta en arrière alors qu'une masse énorme frappait le sol à l'endroit où elle s'était tenue. Le légendaire Roi Arthur plissa les yeux. Contemplant l'Ogre écumant de rage qui se tenait devant elle.

Serrant plus étroitement les mains sur la garde d'Excalibur, elle jeta de rapides coups d'œil à droite et à gauche pour voir d'autres colosses qui couraient vers elle. Saber attendit le dernier instant pour esquiver leur attaque par un nouveau bond en arrière. Du bout de la lame, elle souleva la boue mêlée de neige fondue et de sang qui constituait le sol puis l'expédia dans les yeux d'un de ses adversaires pour l'aveugler.

Comme il se heurtait à un autre Ogre, le cognant dans son irritation et recevant des coups en retour, Artoria Pendragon sourit... Les adversaires impulsifs et stupides étaient une bénédiction.

Toutefois, son expression redevint rapidement neutre.

Certes, elle ne craignait pas un Ogre solitaire. Elle en avait vaincu un avec juste une lance gobeline au cours de la bataille de la Bjoulsae. Mais... six... c'était plus difficile.

Son troisième bond de repli l'amena sous l'auvent qui protégeait des caisses et des tonneaux entassés contre le mur d'un entrepôt.

Deux des ogres l'y suivirent... sauf qu'ils étaient trop grands et trop larges pour passer. Trop bêtes pour contourner l'obstacle ou se séparer, ils se gênaient mutuellement. Alors qu'ils fracassaient caisses et tonneaux pour avancer et s'empêtraient davantage, Artoria frappa un adversaire à la hanche... La lame s'enfonça profondément et le monstre hurla de douleur alors qu'elle se repliait d'un saut jusqu'à l'auvent de l'entrepôt voisin puis de là jusqu'au toit de ce bâtiment.

Un coup d'œil en contrebas lui montra l'agonie du premier Ogre.

D'un bond puissant, elle tomba juste devant un des monstres lancé à sa poursuite. L'ennemi ne réfléchit pas et chercha à écraser au sol l'adversaire qui se tenait devant lui... Saber fit un pas de côté, esquivant la massue d'un cheveu et la bloqua au sol en posant le pied dessus. Une prise pour contrer les haches, les lances et les épées à deux mains connue sous le nom de _Coup du Paysan._

L'Ogre montra une mine stupéfaite quand, bandant ses muscles noueux, il essaya de soulever son arme sans y parvenir.

Artoria, voyant qu'un autre Ogre fonçait dans sa direction, ne joua pas plus longtemps. Tourbillonnant sur elle même, sa robe dansant comme la corolle d'une fleur pris dans le vent, elle frappa... coupant son adversaire en deux au niveau de la taille.

Poursuivie par les deux ennemis les plus proches, elle bondit pour attraper d'une main le plancher du chemin de ronde avant de se hisser d'une traction.

Les archers Orques qui la virent arriver ouvrirent de grands yeux terrifiés... par elle ou par les deux Ogres qui escaladaient le rempart à sa suite.

Sauf que le premier monstre qui haussa la tête à hauteur d'Artoria la perdit... Excalibur la faisant sauter de ses épaules...

Avec une moue de dégoût, sans profiter de son avantage pour tuer le deuxième monstre, le Roi des Chevaliers sauta au sol à la recherche d'un adversaire capable de riposter.

Ayant accéléré sa vitesse grâce au **Wind King's Slash**, une technique combinant le _Mana Burst_ à un abaissement de la pression atmosphérique, Saber sembla se matérialiser devant l'Ogre. Il en resta bouche bée, incapable d'exercer un geste de défense.

L'épée invisible de Saber le transperça en pleine poitrine. Cependant, alors que le chevalier cherchait à retirer sa lame pour laisser son ennemi à son agonie, le monstre saisit Excalibur d'une de ses énormes mains, levant haut sa massue:

"Kraser la tête!"

La commissure des lèvres d'Artoria se plissa dans ce qui se rapprochait d'une grimace... elle venait de faire une erreur stupide. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas sans ressource...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Il semblait incroyable qu'un cri si puissant puisse sortir de la gorge d'une femme si petite. L'Ogre fut surpris et hésita... un bref instant... pendant lequel la puissance du _Mana Burst_ se déversait dans la lame invisible dont le fourreau d'air fluctua... révélant une lumière dorée et des flammes bleues.

Puis le monstre hurla à son tour alors que les flammes bleues le dévoraient avant de s'élancer vers le ciel en une prodigieuse colonne qui rejoignit les nuages bas.

Il y eut un moment de silence stupéfié.

Artoria était toujours à la même place, tenant à présent Excalibur enveloppée d'une aura dorée. Cependant, le colosse avait été transformé en une silhouette recroquevillée calcinée et fumante, maintenue debout uniquement par la lame toujours plantée dans sa poitrine.

Puis... soudain, la colonne de feu retomba sur la dépouille calcinée. Devenue une lance d'argent aussi incandescente que le soleil, elle désintégra l'Ogre ne laissant derrière elle qu'un cratère aux bords vitrifiés.

Artoria se contenta de parcourir du regard le cercle de gens silencieux. On n'entendait plus un bruit... Les archers s'étaient immobilisés une flèche en main. Les chamanes braquaient encore leurs bâtons. Des épées et des cimeterres étaient levés sur des poitrines sans défense, mais personne ne songeait plus à se battre. Tous la regardaient.

Comme les yeux de Saber s'arrêtaient sur un des Ogres survivant, le monstre poussa un cri de terreur, se retourna... et se mit à courir lourdement pour échapper à celle qui avait tué ses camarades. Cette réaction sembla sortir tout le monde de sa transe.

Les Orques lâchèrent leurs armes et s'enfuirent vers la porte... En proie à une panique absolue, ils ne songeaient plus qu'à se mettre à l'abri loin de Saber.

* * *

Merlin eut un sourire tors en voyant la scène de déroute. Bien que personne ne puisse l'entendre, il ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser:

"Oh, ils semblent avoir été pris d'une crise de nostalgie aussi soudaine qu'incoercible pour leur cavernes natales. Je doute qu'ils s'arrêtent de courir avant d'avoir atteint les Monts Wrothgar... "

* * *

La ville de Koeglin résonnait de chansons et de rires.

La population se pressait dans les rues, s'attroupant autours de feu de joies, mettant des tonneaux en perce.

C'était un carnaval de scènes de bonheur. Eliaranna, l'aldmer acariâtre, dansait avec Orthelon l'alchimiste. Cirthile, sa très belle nièce, embrassait à pleine bouche un milicien dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. D'autres dansaient autour de l'auberge du Marin Ensommeillé.

Après plusieurs mois de siège et de combats, les Orques étaient en déroute.

Le plus grand attroupement était autour du manoir du baron Mordane Hawkstone, baron de Koeglin. Tout le monde cherchait à apercevoir les héros qui avaient permis cette victoire... la première victoire offensive depuis le début de la guerre.

La plus grande pièce du manoir du baron de Koeglin avait servi de salle de guerre venait d'être rendue à son rôle premier. Une grande table y avait était dressée, accueillant des dizaines de convives dans une ambiance à peine moins bruyante que celle du peuple communiant dans les rues de la ville.

Mordane Hawkstone était un bréton qui ressemblait de manière frappante à Artoria Pendragon avec ses yeux verts et obliques, ses cheveux blonds. D'une élégance qui trahissait ses origines elfiques, le jeune aristocrate se tourna d'un air embarrassé vers Shiro qui revenait de la cuisine, les bras chargés des plats qui avaient concoctés.

"Enfin, monsieur Emiya, vous devriez être à table et non cuisiner. Vous êtes un des héros de cette bataille!"

Mais le jeune rouquin se gratta l'arrière du crâne en faisant la moue. Même après avoir rencontré plusieurs fois l'empereur Uriel VII, il n'avait toujours pas appris à parler au noble de Tamriel.

"C'est que j'aime cuisiner et cela fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas eu une vraie cuisine."

Un grondement sonore les interrompit. Les yeux de tous les convives (amusés ou surpris) se tournèrent vers Artoria. La jeune femme réussit l'exploit de garder une apparence parfaitement innocente... comme si son estomac affamé ne venait pas d'imiter le tonnerre... alors qu'une adorable trace de rose venait d'apparaître sur ses joues.

Toussant dans son poing, le légendaire roi Arthur prit la parole:

" Baron Hawkstone, je vous assure que Shiro aime cuisiner plus que tout. C'est sa manière de se calmer les nerfs après les épreuves de ces derniers jours. Je vous en prie, laissez-le faire. En plus... vous ne mangerez jamais mieux."

Mordane pouvait-il refuser à ses invités d'honneur d'utiliser sa cuisine par soucis des convenances ? Il secoua la tête, amusé par la situation. Le chevalier bréton désigna le plat très élaboré que Shiro venait de placer devant lui:

"Et comment appelez-vous ceci, monsieur Emiya ?"

"Une Okonomiyaki... une sorte d'omelette. Mais comme je n'avais pas tous les ingrédients, j'en ai remplacé certains par des équivalents locaux."

Prenant sa fourchette, Mordane coupa un petit morceau de l'omelette japonaise et la porta à sa bouche.

"C'est... très bon! Toutes mes félicitation, je vois que dame Artoria ne loue pas sans raison vos talents de cuisinier. Même si vous n'étiez pas un archer et un mage comme il y en a peu en ce monde, les seigneurs de l'Empire se disputeraient pour que vous organisiez leurs banquets. Qu'y a-t-il dans cet Oko... mikayi?"

"Okonomiyaki", corrigea Shiro, " Comme c'est une sorte d'omelette, l'ingrédient principal est des œufs. On y met aussi de la farine, de la ciboulette, des crevettes, du chou et du bacon.

Tohsaka, qui avait pratiquement bu un verre avec tous les miliciens qui l'avaient invité depuis leur entrée en ville, fixait la table de banquet d'un œil vide, secouée par un hoquet intempestif... parfaitement ivre. Secouant sa torpeur, elle se jeta soudain sur Shiro :

" Toi! Ne bouge pas... "

Elle regarda le _Magus _roux d'un œil un peu trouble et secoua la tête:

"En fait... Qu'est-ce que je te trouve? Tu es un parfait idiot... un idiot héroïque... et mignon... mais un idiot..."

Embarrassé à son tour, Shiro rit en fuyant le regard de son amie/ennemie préférée. Mais elle le saisit au menton.

"Euh... Toh... Tohsaka?"

"Shiro... épouse-moi!"

Alors que Shiro restait statufiée, le démon rouge refermait sa prise sur lui, s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses genoux.

"Saber!"

Artoria se redressa, presque au garde-à-vous:

"Rin?"

"Épouse-moi!"

Le Roi des Chevaliers secoua la tête, partagée entre l'amusement, la gêne et aussi... un sentiment de profonde affection.

"Tu es ivre."

"Et alors? C'est pas parce que j'ai trop bu que je ne veux pas t'épouser."

"Tu viens de faire la même proposition à Shiro!"

Le regard nauséeux, Rin retint un nouvel hoquet... parut réfléchir et prit un air sérieux à peine troublé par son visage verdâtre:

" Oui... je sais... j'ai la solution. Tu épouses aussi Shiro, comme ça on est tous les trois, ensemble. C'est pas la solution idéale?"

"Rin, cela ne s'appelle plus un mariage et puis je ne crois pas que cela existe."

"Bon, alors c'est simple... on te fait reine? Roi ?... qu'importe... un truc de ce genre et tu changes les lois!"

Alors que Mordane se concentrait sur son assiette et que Shiro secouait la tête d'un air absolument désespéré, Artoria se tourna vers Merlin:

"Est-ce que tu connais un sort qui guérit l'ébriété?"

Le Magicien des Fleurs eut un large sourire: "naturellement, mon roi."

"Alors, pourrais-tu s'il te plait, l'utiliser?"

"Sur Rin ?"

Les yeux de Saber fulgurèrent:

"Naturellement, cette situation embarrasse tout le monde!"

"Non..."

"Pardon?"

"Mon roi, si je la guéris, qui va égayer cette soirée ?"

* * *

Mordane Hawkstone, baron de Koeglin, regardait ses invités avec un peu d'effarement. Entre Rin Tohsaka qui se montrait de plus en plus entreprenante avec Shiro... bien occupé à contenir l'adorable ivrognesse, Merlin qui jouait les sourds face à son "Roi" qui s'énervait.

Et c'était eux les quatre héros qui avaient sauvé sa baronnie de la horde de Gobelins et d'Orques qui l'assiégeaient? Il y a douze jours, il se demandait comment protéger Koeglin de la horde de 10 à 17 000 goblinoïdes qui l'entourait.

Et puis, ils étaient arrivé avec deux cent hommes... un renfort risible.

Et puis, maintenant, la horde était en déroute, laissant cinq à huit mille morts derrière elle.

Ce qu'ils avaient réussis était à la hauteur de l'exploit de Tiber Septim, à Sancre Tor (1)

Qui étaient-ils?

Des héros ou... une famille?

* * *

1) Bataille de Sancre Tor: En 2 E 852, les armées alliées de Bordeciel et de Haute-Roche envahissent Cyrodiil. Le général du roi Cuhlecain de Colovie, un certain "Talos" (le futur empereur Tiber Septim, unificateur du continent) répondit en levant une armée en plein hiver. Largement inférieure en nombre, mal armée, mal entraînée, mal équipée, elle avança à marche forcée pour rejoindre un ennemi confiant qui s'était installé dans la vallée de Sancre Tor, facile à défendre. Grâce à une trahison et un incroyable talent tactique, Talos retourna le piège contre ses ennemis.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur: Ne faites pas boire Rin!**


	33. Chapitre 32 Le début de la fin

**Note de l'Auteur: Je lis tous les messages que les lecteurs m'envoient, y compris les Messages Privés. Si je n'y réponds pas toujours c'est que je n'ai pas toujours le temps. Pour donner quelques réponses générales, j'ai donné beaucoup de renseignements dans le chapitre "spécial". La plupart des autres questions ne recevront pas de réponse... parce que cela reviendrait à dévoiler des éléments importants de l'histoire. Je me sens aussi assez agacé par les remarques de certains lecteurs qui me reprochent pratiquement de faire agir les personnages de Fate Stay Night comme... et bien eux mêmes. Oui, Shiro agit comme Shiro. Et alors? M'est avis que si j'avais fait agir Shiro ou Rin différemment, j'aurais reçu autant de critiques et celles-ci seraient sans doute venues des mêmes personnes.**

* * *

**Le début de la fin...**

* * *

6 Clairciel 3E 419, Haltevoie, Royaume de Ménévie

Pas un seul rayon de soleil ne venait effleurer Haltevoie.

Un suaire d'un gris de fumée cachait le ciel. Une hydre tentaculaire nourrie par les flammes d'un millier de brasiers. La capitale du royaume de Ménévie s'étalait dans un chaos de ruines. Les bâtiments autrefois fièrement dressés étaient désolés. Les rues et les places se couvraient maintenant de décombres.

Même à distance, les murailles résonnaient de grondements sourds, transformées par le pilonnage en gigantesques caissons de résonances._ Broum_, _broum_, le fracas se répercutait de place en place. Il investissait la chair, coulait dans les veines, s'infiltrait dans les os, envahissait les rêves et la mémoire devenant aussi intime au corps que l'était le battement du cœur.

Une tour d'observation de la troisième muraille servait de Q.G. à Valendil Ceberhas. Depuis ses hourds, le général impérial contemplait spectacle encore plus terrifiant que le fracas des projectiles. La plaine et les collines proches étaient couvertes d'uniformes noirs ou rouges qui convergeaient vers les tranchées d'investissement.

"Attention !"

Leontius saisit son général par l'épaule et lui montra un trébuchet ennemi. L'avertissement venait trop tard. Le bras de la machine de guerre venait de se détendre. En un instant la boule de feu grossit démesurément, laissant une trace ignée sur son passage. Heureusement, le boutefeu rata la tour de quelques mètres pour s'écraser au milieu des rues proches. Au point d'impact, une nouvelle colonne de fumée empuantit l'atmosphère, témoignage de la naissance d'un énième foyer d'incendie.

Ceberhas frissonna, conscient de la dangerosité de la situation. Tourné vers la plate-forme de tir du _Couillard_ (1), il interpella les servants, portant le tabard orné de trois roses jaunes du royaume de Ménévie dans leur langue, leur ordonnant de détruire le lance-pierre ennemi avant qu'il ne fasse davantage de dégâts.

Les miliciens brétons avaient identifié le danger et s'activaient déjà. Avant que les assiégeants ne puissent rectifier le tir, un bloc de roc s'écrasait sur leur machine, la pulvérisant complètement.

Satisfait, Valendil revint à la scène préoccupante qui se déroulait à quelques encablures. Trois gigantesques tours d'assauts de cinq étages avaient franchi une section du fossé comblée par les sapeurs orques. La première s'approchait déjà d'un pan de muraille affaiblis par les bombardements. Des boulets avaient disloqué les protections de bois et écrêtées les parapets, privant les défenseurs de tout abri.

Pourtant un héros veillait sur la ville. Sans lui, elle serait tombée depuis longtemps.

* * *

Une silhouette vêtue d'une armure de cuir noir, enveloppée dans un manteau écarlate sauta sur un des murs écrété. Le vent souleva son capuchon, révélant son visage... Beaucoup de femme se pâmaient sur le passage de l'impressionnant guerrier. La peau bistrée, il avait les yeux argentés et les cheveux blancs. Sa soudaine apparition provoqua un mouvement de panique parmi les archers gobelins chargés de tenir les assiégés à l'écart. Eux-aussi le reconnaissaient... mais ils étaient nettement moins enthousiastes que les jeunes filles d'Haltevoie.

Sans doute se seraient-ils enfuis sans la présence d'Orques en armure d'orichalque. Passant dans les rangs des gobelins, à grands coups de fouets, hurlant des menaces, les gardes-chiourmes forcèrent les archers à encocher leurs arcs et tirer leurs flèches vers la silhouette debout sur les murs ruinés.

Archer eu un sourire caustique et leva la main:

"**Rho Aias**!"

Une clarté rouge rayonnant autour d'un cœur blanc, centrée sur sa paume, illumina les remparts. Soudain, l'éclat fut remplacé par une étonnante fleur à cinq pétales qui éclot devant la main de l'Archer de la Cinquième Guerre du Graal de Fuyuki.

Le bouclier légendaire d'Aias le Grand était une _Conceptual Weapon_ offrant une défense absolue devant toute arme lancée. Évidemment, la version _Tracée_ par Archer n'égalait pas l'original mais...

En voyant les nuées de flèches gobelines venir se briser sur l'égide translucide, on comprenait l'arrogance du Servant réincarné. Même un millier d'archers ne pourrait le blesser.

À l'abri de Rho Aias, Archer _traça _son grand arc noir. Puis l'ex-Servant tendit l'autre main... une légère contraction de son visage et apparut une étrange épée. Sa lame n'était pas plate. Elle ressemblait à un tire-bouchon.

La posant sur son arc, il tendit la corde et... l'épée s'allongea, s'amincit... se transformant en une étrange flèche enveloppée d'une lueur rouge de plus en plus intense.

Dissolvant son bouclier, Archer relâcha la corde de son arc en criant le nom du _Noble Phantasm_ qu'il venait de tirer d'_Unlimited Bladework_:

**"Caladbolg!"**

La légendaire épée du roi Fergus - transformée en flèche- franchit le mur du son dans un "bang" assourdissant... ne laissant pas un instant aux gobelins pour se préparer à l'arrivée du _Broken Phantasm_. L'épée-flèche se désintégra en touchant une des tours mobiles. Aussitôt une éblouissante lumière blanche déferla sur le champ de bataille, privant brièvement tout le monde de vue. Un instant plus tard, la violente explosion priva de même les spectateurs de l'ouïe.

Lorsque les sens des défenseurs revinrent, ils ne purent que découvrir un paysage ravagé. Les tranchées d'assaut des gobelins, leurs avant-postes, même les tours de siège avaient disparus. Le feu brûlait à plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde, centré sur un grand cratère.

* * *

Malheureusement, l'assaut était général. En des dizaines d'autres points des tours de siège avançaient des murs d'Haltevoie. Archer ne pouvait être partout et les défenseurs, épuisés et leurs rangs éclaircis par huit mois de siège, n'avaient plus la force de résister à pareil assaut.

Certains beffrois roulants furent incendié ou détruits... plus encore parvinrent jusqu'aux fortifications. Lorsque le premier pont-levis s'abattit sur le deuxième rempart, on entendit un formidable cri sortir de la gorge d'une nuée de Gobelins. Montant à l'assaut, ils se répandirent sur le chemin de ronde.

"Maintenant!"

Le légat Trebonius venait de brandir son glaive pour désigner les assaillants qu'il surplombait depuis le troisième rempart. Les archers impériaux qu'il commandait, portant des cottes de maille et de légers casques de fer, lâchèrent une volée de flèches qui ouvrit une trouée béante dans les rangs des Gobelins. Touchés par les traits mortels, les humanoïdes battaient des bras et basculaient dans le vide. Leurs cris de terreur et de douleur firent hésiter les premiers rangs mais derrière eux, d'autres les remplaçaient.

Aux portes des tours, les Gobelins butèrent sur une phalange de lanciers impériaux. Les guerriers humanoïdes vomirent des insultes et foncèrent en avant, décidés à emporter l'obstacle par un assaut brutal. Cependant, la violence était insuffisante groupés en tortue, les impériaux formaient une forteresse remparée par leurs boucliers en forme de tuile et hérissé de pointes de lance. Alors que les Impériaux empilaient les cadavres devant leurs lignes, les archers disposés sur le troisième rempart décimaient les arrières ennemis. La détermination des Peaux-Vertes en fut ébranlée. Malgré tout, le danger n'était pas encore écarté. D'autres tours mobiles s'approchaient des murailles.

Les défenseurs tirèrent plusieurs volées de flèches enflammées pour essayer de les incendier. Hélas, l'ennemi avait anticipé. Les tours étaient couvertes de peaux fraîches que l'on avait enduites de vinaigre puis recouvertes de terre.

Voyant arriver une nouvelle tour d'assaut, le légat Trebonius déglutit. Dans ce genre de situation désespérée, le feu grégeois accomplissait des miracles. C'était une arme effroyable, un liquide meurtrier qui s'enflammait au moindre choc et continuait à brûler même sur l'eau. On utilisait divers moyens pour le projeter sur l'ennemi, depuis des fusées stridentes et indociles, jusqu'à des lance-flammes tubulaires. Ces derniers étaient des engins de mort très instables et connus pour exploser. Un réservoir contenant un mélange de pétrole très fluide et de résine de cèdre était pompé jusqu'à un tube de bronze protégé par un bouclier.

Soudain, on entendit un grondement formidable. Jaillie d'une tour, une boule de feu suivie d'une traînée ignée longue d'une lance s'abattit avec violence le beffroi roulant. De l'huile enflammée se répandit partout, communiquant l'incendie aux structures de planches. L'horreur saisit l'équipage. L'engin menacé par le feu, ils sautaient dans le vide au milieu d'atroces hurlements.

La vision de leurs camarades transformés en torches vivantes glaça les gobelins qui avaient pris pieds sur les murailles. Ils se débandèrent sans demander leurs restes. Même les régiments de réserves perdirent tout courage. Battre en retraite leur sembla soudain plus sain que de monter à l'assaut de cet enfer.

Un formidable hourra traversa le chemin de ronde. Partout où portait le regard, l'ennemi reculait.

* * *

" Votre excellence?!"

Valendil abandonna son poste d'observation pour se tourner vers l'homme qui venait de l'appeler. C'était un chevalier de l'ordre de la Rose en armure de plate et heaume armet. Un genou à terre, il attendait que le général elfe lui fasse signe de s'exprimer.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Je reviens de la tour soixante-sept, excellence. Notre situation y est des plus précaires. L'ennemi a réussit à amener un bélier juste au pied des murailles."

"Un bélier ?" demanda le général impérial.

Le chevalier acquiesça:

"Oui, excellence. Il est gigantesque et actionné par des ogres.

"Avez-vous essayé de l'incendier ?"

D'un geste l'Aldmer montra les tours qui continuaient à flamber. Mais le chevalier se contenta d'un signe de tête affirmatif:

"Le feu n'a pas pris." Il hésita… « En fait les flammes se sont brisés sur une sorte de… mur invisible. »

Valendil sursauta. Un instant, il envisagea de demander au Bréton de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. Cependant, l'expression tendue du chevalier ne l'informait que trop bien de la réalité de l'information.

"Un mage?"

"C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé, votre excellence."

Valendil mit la main sur l'épaule du préfet qui dirigeait le nettoyage des dernières poches de résistance ennemie:

"Leontius!"

L'officier se retourna:

"Oui ?"

"Trouve-moi un des mages de la guilde. J'ai besoins d'eux à la tour soixante-sept."

"Où voulez-vous que j'en trouve ?"

" Demandez au roi Eadwyre, ce sont ses mages, après tout, il doit bien savoir les trouver."

Leontius allait obtempérer, mais son général le rappela.

"Il me faut aussi des renforts."

L'air dubitatif de son officier en second frappa Valendil.

"Un problème ?"

"Non des moindres," ironisa Leontius, "quels renforts ? Même les femmes et les enfants sont mobilisés pour combattre les incendies."

Le préfet conduisit son chef vers une section de la tour qui dominait la place utilisée pour le rassemblement des troupes de réserves. À part la compagnie de cavalerie chargée de défendre le général et quelques débris d'unités en triste état, il ne restait plus personne.

"Nous sommes déjà engagé jusqu'aux limites de la rupture."

"Dans ce cas, j'y vais seul. Contente-toi de trouver un mage."

Faisant signe à au chevalier de la Rose de lui ouvrir la voie, Valendil descendit l'escalier sur ses talons. Seule une petite poignée de ses soldats les suivait.

* * *

Arrivé aux créneaux, la petite troupe traversa les rangs des archers pour rejoindre le segment de muraille qui dominait celui qu'attaquait le bélier. Depuis la tour, on ne pouvait pas voir les sapeurs ennemis, trop proches du second rempart. Mais les soldats installés sur le chemin de ronde étaient clairement visibles. A leurs casques Gorodets (2) Valendil reconnut des Gardes d'Haltevoie, une unité d'élite. Ils avaient organisé une chaîne humaine pour jeter pierres et boulets par les mâchicoulis. D'autres rechargeaient les arbalètes des tireurs dissimulés par les hourds.

Ce coin de fortification avait beaucoup souffert. L'une des tours qui encadraient le rempart avait perdu ses deux derniers étages. Le chemin de ronde s'était en parti effondré. La brèche avait trois mètres de large et autant de haut. À ses pieds, du côté intérieur, civils et militaires s'activaient. Un échafaudage avait été levé pour permettre aux ouvriers de réparer les dégâts. Aidés par des poulies, ils hissaient des blocs de pierre et évacuaient les gravats.

Carriers, terrassiers et gâcheurs de mortier avaient un travail des plus ingrats. Ce qu'ils reconstruisaient, l'ennemi s'acharnait à le détruire.

" Général Ceberhas?"

Observant la situation, Valendil n'avait pas attendu que l'on s'approchait de lui. Il se retourna:

"C'est moi, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?"

Le Bréton qui s'avançait sourit. Malgré le bandage ensanglanté serrant son front, l'homme paraissait en de bonnes disposions. L'Elfe serra la main qu'il lui tendait.

"Je suis l'officier commandant ce secteur. Je vous remercie d'être venu si vite. Toutefois je crois qu'en définitive votre aide nous sera inutile. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé."

"Vous l'avez tué ?"

"Le sorcier ? À force, oui. Nous lui avons lancé des mines. J'ai bon espoir de pouvoir maintenant détruire… "

Un cri venant de la seconde ligne de rempart lui coupa la parole. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la tour intacte. Un homme avait ouvert la fenêtre de l'échauguette:

"L'ennemi se replie ! "

Un concert d'acclamation salua la nouvelle. Sur le rempart proche, les gardes d'Haltevoie s'embrassaient, heureux du dénouement…

Sans transition, Valendil se retrouva au sol alors que des pierres de toutes tailles bombardaient la le chemin de ronde au milieu des poussières et des fumées. Une formidable détonation faisait encore tinter ses oreilles…

Péniblement redressé, le général impérial s'immobilisa pour regarder les murailles démantelées. Son esprit peinant à comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Comme par un fantastique glissement de terrain, plus de six mètres de fortification s'étaient effondrés en avant. La pente et le fossé s'étaient transformés en un chaos de rocs brisés.

Une sape…

Les béliers n'avaient fait que dissimuler la pose d'une mine dans une brèche de la muraille !

Ceberhas se secoua, tentant d'échapper à la stupéfaction horrifiée qui le clouait sur place. De toute part s'élevait le son des trompettes et des clairons. Les bataillons qui se terraient dans les tranchées brandirent leurs étendards pour se ruer vers la brèche. Beaucoup portaient avec eux des échelles de siège. À leur vue un déclic se fit dans l'esprit du général aldmer.

Secouant les soldats et les officiers qui se relevaient, Valendil pointa son épée vers les rangs des Orques en armure:

"Ouvrez le feu ! Vite ! Tous les hommes valides sur les remparts !"

Lentement la torpeur se dissipait parmi les assiégés. Un couillard, puis deux, des archers, des arbalétriers, commencèrent à tirer. Bientôt un feu d'enfer se concentra sur les assaillants, décimant leurs rangs. Mais d'autres bataillons, beaucoup d'autres bataillons, montaient en première ligne.

Venu d'autres sections du rempart, les renforts affluaient sur les remaprts. Lorsque les premières échelles s'appuyèrent sur les murs, hallebardes, épées et projectiles divers accueillirent les nouveaux arrivants.

* * *

15 Clairciel 3E 419, Haltevoie, Royaume de Ménévie

Le vent soufflait comme une âme en peine et charriait la puanteur de la putréfaction, l'humidité de la pluie et l'odeur du bois brûlé.

Un crachin dérivait au-dessus de la mer, il pleuvait, rappelant que le printemps avait commencé.

Haltevoie se refermait dans un silence tendu. Des cadavres pourrissaient dans les fossés et le long des murailles en ruine, des milliers et des milliers de corps. La mort les avait rendus tous semblables, égaux dans la fraternité ultime. Les unités et les ennemis de la veille se mélangeaient au milieu des épaves des machines de siège. Ici, une tour d'assaut fumait encore, plus loin c'était la carcasse démantibulée d'une casemate sur roue.

Le temps, immobile, planait sur le champ de bataille.

Sur les remparts, les soldats s'efforçaient à prendre encore un peu de repos. Ils ne quittaient plus leurs postes, ni leurs armures maintenant. Ils sommeillaient là, sans lâcher leurs armes. Par instant on en voyait un soldat bouger ou tousser, mais l'activité était comme engluée dans une inertie anxieuse.

Deux officiers brétons, dépenaillés, les yeux fiévreux au-dessus d'une barbe de trois jours étaient accoudés aux hourds. L'un d'eux tenait une longue-vue pointée vers le camp ennemi.

"Quelle est cette rumeur ?"

Des chants et de la musique parvenaient faiblement jusqu'aux murailles, assourdis par la distance.

" Les chamanes des tribus remotivent les troupes. Apprécie leurs hymnes, mon vieux. Lorsqu'ils cesseront, l'assaut commencera."

Il n'avait pas besoins de dire que ce serait le dernier. Le précédent assaut général, dix jours plus tôt, avait permis la prise du second rempart. Depuis, les assiégeants n'avaient cessé de bombarder et d'attaquer les positions fortifiées de la troisième ligne. La garnison était au bout du rouleau après plusieurs semaines de combat ininterrompu. A contrario, les Orques avaient institué un roulement qui leur permettait d'avoir toujours des troupes fraîches en première ligne.

* * *

Dans le camp de l'armée d'Orsinium régnait une activité de ruche en pleine effervescence. Les artilleurs s'affairaient autour de leurs pièces, graissant les mécanismes, empilant les boulets. Les tranchées étaient combles. Gobelins et Orques vérifiaient une dernière fois leurs armes. Plus loin, hors de portée des Couillards de la garnison, des bataillons se formaient en carrés. D'autres arrivaient encore de l'arrière en de longues colonnes. D'aussi loin que porte le regard, les troupes convergeaient. Plus d'une centaine de milliers de combattants.

Au centre de se désordre organisé, il y avait un noyau de foule qui ne bougeait pas.

Des chamanes affublés de masques monstrueux dansaient en pleine extase. Ils jouaient de flutes, de cornemuses, de sistres et de tambours en chantant d'atroces mélopées. Sur une estrade, trois danseuses Orques s'étaient lancées dans une chorégraphie guerrière. Altières et barbares, elles étaient nues, couvertes de sueurs par leurs joutes endiablées. Leurs cimeterres se heurtaient sans cesse au milieu des cris des soldats contaminés par leur ivresse belliqueuse.

Au-dessus d'elles siégeait Agraggush, le chef de guerre Orque, entouré de soldats de sa garde personnelle. Comme à son habitude, il portait son étrange armure de plaque d'un noir profond, traversé de veines rouges qui luisait d'un feu malfaisant. Des pointes et des lames apparaissaient sur toute la surface de métal, lui donnant une apparence affreuse... Il s'agissait d'une armure daedrique forgée en mélangeant du sang d'un daedra - un démon d'Oblivion- à de l'ébonite en fusion.

Tout autour d' Agraggush, on avait amoncelé des reliques arrachées aux défenseurs d'Haltevoie. Des empilements de têtes coupées, de heaumes armets, de morions, de gantelets. Des drapeaux d'unités couvraient le sol. Il y avait même une splendide oriflamme polychrome pendue à l'envers. On y reconaissait l'étalon blanc qui avait été l'emblème du prince Pélage (3).

Jugeant que ses troupes avaient atteint l'apogée de l'excitation, Morgil leva la main pour réclamer le silence. Redressé de toute sa taille, il brandit son épée vers les murailles ruinées. Son discours ne fut qu'un cri de haine et de dégoût envers les assiégés :

"La vermine à la peau pâle et molle se terre derrière les murs de poussière de son repaire. Elle n'ose pas nous affronter en face. Mais l'heure est venue de notre triomphe. D'un souffle nous abattrons leurs remparts. Nous les renverserons comme un jeu de construction pour les enfants. Notre colère emplira le ciel et terrifiera les lâches embusqués dans leurs tanières. Nous déchirerons leurs armures d'acier pour arracher leurs entrailles puantes. Leurs bêlements stupides et leurs prières vaines ne seront plus entendus. Leurs enfants grandiront en les oubliant. Leurs compagnes seront nos esclaves. Et leurs présences impures ne souilleront plus notre pays !

Un formidable hurlement d'enthousiasme souleva le rassemblement.

Agraggush souriait en lui-même, méprisant autant ces imbéciles crédules que ses ennemis. La folie faisait briller les yeux de l'Orque. Dans l'attente du carnage, son cœur battait sourdement. Sa patience et ses longues années d'intrigues porteraient bientôt leurs fruits. Même le roi Gorthwog serait obligé de reconnaître sa puissance et son autorité. Ensuite, qui sait ? Tous les espoirs étaient permis…

* * *

Le palais des rois de Ménévie était un impressionnant manoir aux murs de pierre jaune et au toit de tuiles rouges. Le bâtiment central avait trois étages et était chargé de tourelles, les deux ailes n'avaient qu'un étage.

On accédait au bâtiment en traversant un jardin à la française où les statues de dieux voisinaient avec des bancs des arbres venus de pays lointains. La porte du palais s'ouvrait après une galerie en colonnades accessible par un double escalier monumental.

Au-delà, s'étendait un vaste hall d'entrée. Il était pavé de marbre et deux grandes fontaines ornées de statues le décoraient.

D'habitude, l'endroit offrait une vision sereine et majestueuse aux visiteurs. Mais le vestibule avait été transformé en hôpital de campagne. Sans un regard, Archer traversa des rangées de litières précaires. Des hommes couverts de linges sanglants déliraient ou gémissaient. Les soigneurs débordés allaient de l'un à l'autre, essayant d'apporter un peu de réconfort aux pauvres éclopés. Par malheur, ils manquaient de tout. Sans laudanum ni pavot, les aides-soignants ne pouvaient plus grand chose pour soulager les douleurs. Les plaies s'infectaient car il ne restait plus de térébenthine et que l'huile faisait défaut.

D'autres infirmiers portaient des brancards depuis les pièces voisines. Exténués, ils titubaient sous le poids qu'ils transportaient. Les chirurgiens ne valaient guère mieux. Les blouses tâchées de sang, le regard vide, ils se restauraient ou dormaient au milieu de leurs patients.

Même après des siècles, Archer ne pouvait contenir la rage impuissante qu'il ressentait à la vue de temps de souffrance. Il avait œuvré sa vie entière à sauver des malheureux. Il s'était dévoué sans rien demander et n'avait reçu en réponse que trahison.

Mort, l'homme qui se faissait appeler "Archer", avait servi Alaya. Pour cette entité, il avait tué toutes les personnes qui représentaient un danger pour l'humanité... mais jamais, jamais, il n'avait vu de fin à la misère, à la souffrance.

Cela avait transformé le jeune imbécile qu'il avait été en un cynique au sourire sarcastique.

Ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son arrivée sur Nirn ne l'avait guère aidé à changer son point de vue sur le monde. Il n'était pas besoin qu'on lui explique que les Masters et les Servants de la Guerre du Graal n'avaient pas apporté la paix en ce monde... et la guerre actuelle était de leur faute.

Ou plutôt de **SA** faute... puisque lui aussi s'appelait "Shiro Emiya". Archer se sentait furieux envers son autre lui-même et son vœu maladroit. Secouant la tête, le héros Emiya inspira puis expira. Il lui fallait garder l'esprit clair. Il était venu parler à quelqu'un de très buté... probablement un défaut de famille. Un sourire furtif apparut sur ces lèvres. Ces deux filles le rendaient fou... pourtant...

Pressant le pas, Archer franchit la lourde porte de bronze gardée par deux chevaliers de la rose appuyés sur leurs épées. À sa manière, le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux était aussi pitoyable que l'hôpital de fortune. Les bombardements et les incendies avaient chassé de nombreuses personnes de leurs demeures. À l'origine, quelques pièces du palais leur avaient été allouées. Mais les gardes, débordés, les avaient laissés se répandre dans les couloirs. Des familles entières patientaient là. Assis à même le sol, ils ne parlaient presque pas, ne pleuraient plus, sans une plainte ils passaient les journées à regarder le mur face à eux. Les enfants insouciants qui jouaient dans les caniveaux n'existaient plus. Huit mois de guerre avaient suffit à en faire de trop jeunes adultes.

Arrivé en haut d'un escalier, Archer alla frapper à une porte encadrée par deux Gardes d'Haltevoie. Un clair soprano répondit, la voix d'une très jeune femme... d'une adolescente:

"Entrez"

Sakura Tohsaka était en train d'écrire, assise derrière sa table de travail. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux- ornés d'un ruban rouge au-dessus de l'oreille- et ses yeux avaient la couleur des pétales du cerisier du Japon (4). Vêtue d'une simple robe rose, elle était ravissante... surtout si on aimait les femmes avec une belle poitrine ronde.

Elle eut un sourire timide à son entrée:

"Oh, Archer-san."

Une lampe à huile éclairait la scène d'une clarté jaunâtre. La lumière naturelle n'entrait plus par les deux hautes fenêtres percées dans le mur de droite. Des planches avaient hâtivement été clouées pour les fermer après qu'un boulet avait fait voler en éclat. Quelques morceaux de verres sur le sol rappelaient encore l'accident.

Avançant avec raideur, Archer se demanda comment aborder le problème. Le mieux était d'aller au plus simple.

" Sakura-chan, j'ai promis à ta sœur de te protéger jusqu'à son retour. Sauf qu'Haltevoie tombera au prochain assaut et qu'il est imminent. Je crois qu'il est temps de partir...

Nerveuse, Sakura se leva après avoir saisi quelques papiers sur sa table et s'inclina pour saluer en passant devant Archer. Clairement, elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de fuite et... fuyait la réalité. Le Servant réincarné soupira et la prit par le bras comme elle passait devant lui.

"Sakura, je me doute que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ça. Mais c'est fini... un seul héros ne peut plus rien changer. La ville tombera au prochain assaut. Il faut partir si on ne veut pas mourir avec eux."

Mais Sakura secouait la tête, les yeux fermés, comme si elle refusait de voir la vérité:

"Non, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites Archer-san... laissez-moi partir."

Un rire de gorge se fit entendre.

"Pourtant, Archer n'a pas tort..."

Sakura et Archer se figèrent en attendant cette voix féminine, chaude, sensuelle... Ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Une silhouette enveloppée dans un long manteau rapiécé se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Derrière elle... au sol... les deux gardes baignaient dans leur sang.

Ce qui arriva alors fut si rapide qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu suivre des yeux les mouvements des deux ex-Servants.

Une longue chaîne surgit et Archer para l'attaque de Kanshou et Bakuya, apparues entre ses mains. Tournoyant, les deux sabres chinois découpèrent le manteau qui retomba au sol... vide.

Faisant passer Sakura derrière lui, le héros Emiya récupéra les deux sabres qui retournaient vers lui comme des boomrangs avant de lever les yeux vers le sommet du mur.

Comme une immense araignée, une femme s'accrochait aux moulures, tête en bas. Elle était vêtue d'une courte robe noire mettant en valeur un corps sculptural. Ses longs cheveux d'un violet plus rouge que ceux de Sakura tombaient presque jusqu'au sol, si épais qu'elle aurait presque pu ne porter qu'eux en guise de vêtement. Pourtant, le plus étonnant était son visage. Les yeux de la superbe femme disparaissaient derrière un masque, et un glyphe rouge luisait sur son front.

Sakura cria presque en la reconnaissant:

"Rider!"

Archer était tendu... visiblement, le Rider de la Cinquième Guerre du Graal ne venait pas en amie. Medusa se laissa tomber au sol, atterrissant sur ses mains posées à pat avant de placer ses pieds chaussés de longues cuissardes au sol et se redresser avec d'étranges gestes saccadés dignes d'une marionnette.

À moitié caché derrière Archer, Sakura regardait son... amie et s'inquiétait:

"Rider, pourquoi es-tu là? Que... que me veux-tu?"

Il y eut un moment de silence et l'attitude de Rider parut brièvement hésitante. Elle répondit d'une voix étonnement douce:

"Je suis désolée, Sakura. Je... je ne suis pas libre de mes actes. **IL** m'a demandé de te ramener et je ne peux pas **LUI **désobéir. Archer, si tu te pousses sans chercher à m'arrêter, je ne te ferais aucun mal."

Le héros Emiya refusa de baisser ses lames.

"Et Sakura?"

"Elle et moi sommes semblables. Nous avons traversé les mêmes épreuves. Lorsque je la vois, je me vois à son âge... elle est comme une petite sœur. Jamais je ne la blesserais volontairement."

"Mais **LUI **?"

Le silence gêné de Médusa se passait de tout commentaire. Le célèbre sourire sarcastique d'Archer joua sur ses lèvres:

"Je vois... Sakura a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir pour amie Rider... ou dois-je dire, Médusa? En ta compagnie, elle est tellement en sécurité."

La moquerie irrita l'ancien Servant qui fit tourbillonner ses chaines.

Le combat commença...

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur: la prochaine fois, le premier combat entre Servants... vous l'attendiez tous, non?**

* * *

(1) Couillard: sorte de trébuchet léger ayant un contrepoids faits de sac de sable qui lui donne son nom. (Couille = bourse... je n'y peux rien si en français moderne ce mot ne sert plus qu'en anatomie).

(2) Sur Terre, ces casques sont typiques de l'Europe de l'est médiévale. Conique et bordé de fourrure ils sont ornés d'une pointe au sommet, le Gorodet a également un protège-nasal. On les porte sur un camail de cotte de maille qui protège les joues, le cou et la nuque.

(3) Fils ainé du roi Eadwyre de Ménévie, tué à la bataille de la Bjoulsae.

(4) Appelé en Japonais... Sakura.


	34. Chapitre 33 Excalibur

**Excalibur**

* * *

16 Clairciel 3E 419, Haltevoie, Royaume de Ménévie

La salle de bal occupait les deux étages du château de refuge. Un escalier monumental servait au roi pour ses arrivés, communiquant avec ses appartements privés.

La pièce avait connu de meilleur jour. Un projectile avait heurté le mur extérieur brisant la plupart des fenêtres. Des débris divers, des morceaux de plâtre, des morceaux de verre crissaient sous les pas d'Archer. Les tableaux et les statues étaient tombés, des moellons arrachés au mur avaient brisés les dorures de la paroi opposé, un des lustres de cristal gisait au sol.

Alors que Sakura regardait l'ancien héros avancer depuis le haut de l'escalier, ce dernier ne tournait pas la tête et restait les bras ballants le long du corps, les mains vides.

Il écoutait...

Un bruit de chaînes retentissait par instant. La pièce était vaste et nourrissait de nombreux échos. Impossible de repérer Rider. À moins de la forcer à sortir de l'ombre.

Archer eut ce petit sourire supérieur que tout le monde détestait:

"Pour une femme qui insiste qu'elle est un 'monstre', je trouve assez étrange que tu ais si facilement accepté que l'on s'éloigne des blessés et des réfugiés dont Sakura a la charge. J'imagine qu'un vrai monstre aurait exercé quelque horrible chantage sur ces vies innocentes."

La réponse vient par une attaque soudaine.

Par réflexe, Archer sauta en hauteur faisant apparaître Kanshou et Bakuya alors qu'un poinçon de métal percutait le sol à l'endroit où il s'était tenu, défonçant une dalle de pierre. Dans un cliquètement de chaîne, l'arme revint dans la main de sa propriétaire.

L'ancien héros de l'arc se tourna vers le sommet d'un des murs. Rider se tenait accroché à la paroi, la tête en bas. En dépit de sa beauté, cette position elle la faisait ressembler à une araignée démoniaque. Son visage inexpressif et ses yeux invisibles, elle sortit un bout de langue rose pour lécher la lame de sa dague. Elle eut un petit rire moqueur :

"Pense ce que tu veux de moi, Archer. Mais ne crois surtout pas que je t'épargnerais. "

Le héros Emiya leva les yeux au ciel:

" Dans cette vie, comme dans la précédente, ma chance ne s'est pas amélioré. Toutes les jolies femmes que je rencontre veulent ma peau, je vais finir par croire que j'ai un défaut de personnalité."

Rider se laissa tomber au sol, accroupie, et bondit sur Archer... avant de s'effacer d'un seul coup. Emiya fit une roulade, se baissant in-extremis alors que la chaîne mortelle de son ennemie passait au-dessus de sa tête... lancé par Rider qui se tenait à présent dans son dos.

L'ancien chien d'Alaya se retourna, jetant d'un geste ses deux sabres chinois. Les Lames Mariées tourbillonnèrent dans l'air. La femme aux longs cheveux violets dévia Bakuya en se servant d'un fragment de chaîne tendu entre ses mains comme un bouclier et esquiva Kanshou d'un bond de côté.

La prestesse de l'ancien Servant de la monture, ne tira qu'un sourire ironique à son adversaire. Il avait invoqué de nouveaux exemplaires de ses armes préférées... et les premiers sabres revenaient déjà vers Rider.

Nombres d'ennemis d'Archer étaient tombés, victime de sa capacité à générer simultanément plusieurs répliques de Kanshou et Bakuya. Les lames équilibrées comme des boomerangs revenaient dans la main de celui qui les avaient lancées, magnétisées l'une par l'autre elles pouvaient effectuer de complexes figures que l'ancien Counter-Guardian avait eu des siècles pour maîtriser.

Sauf qu'une stratégie reposant sur une attaque dans l'angle-mort de son adversaire ne servait à rien contre Rider. Medusa portait un masque magique qui bloquait la malédiction de son regard... et la privait de la vue. Sa perception du monde reposait sur ses autres sens et sur la magie. Elle discernait le monde à 360° avec un luxe de détail incroyable.

Sans attendre que la première paire de sabre revienne sur elle, la femme se rua en avant, si vite qu'Archer n'eut pas le temps pour se mettre sur la défensive. Une nouvelle fois, elle s'effaça arrivée devant lui... se laissant tomber à terre pour balayer les jambes de son adversaire d'un mouvement en coup de faux.

Emiya ne lutta pas pour rester debout... ce qui l'aurait exposé à l'attaque de la dague qui déjà sifflait vers sa gorge. Il accompagna le choc, se laissant tomber au sol, roulant à distance il se retrouva sur ses talons. Sautant à distance, il échangea en plein air les Lames Jumelles pour son arc noir. Une pluie de flèches faites de _prana_ lumineux s'abattit sur Médusa.

Néanmoins la femme au masque esquiva toutes les attaques par de rapides bonds de côté, avant de se ruer en avant.

Elle arriva devant l'archer en rouge alors qu'il touchait terre. Deux coups de pied le frappèrent en pleine poitrine et sous le menton, le projetant contre un mur.

Les mains sur la bouche, Sakura retint un cri de terreur.

"Acher-san!"

Ses yeux allaient de son protecteur à son amie, sans vraiment savoir qui elle souhaitait voir gagner. Une chose était cependant sûre, chaque coup porté la blessait autant que les participants. Une fois encore elle servait d'enjeu à un combat. Ce derniers'annonçait difficile pour les deux héros réincarnés.

* * *

Au même moment, lpremier tir de trébuchet fit sursauter le général Valendil.

_Non, pas encore ! Pas si tôt !_

La section de muraille défendue par ses soldats était dans un état misérable. Toute la nuit, les légionnaires impériaux avaient fait de leur mieux pour réparer les trous qui ouvraient leurs béances dans la pierre. Mais c'était un exploit impossible à réussir en aussi peu de temps.

Rapidement en haut des marches qui menaient au sommet de la tour, le général impérial attrapa la longue-vue que lui tendait le légat Leontius et s'accroupit derrière les hourds en partie disloqués.

Trois vagues de soldats étaient clairement visibles. La première était faite de Gobelins, sacrifiés pour « attendrir » les défenses. Derrière venaient de grands Orques. Ces troupes d'élite emmenaient avec elles mangonneaux, béliers, boucliers mobiles et tours de sièges. Les maigres rayons traversant le ciel de cendre jouait sur leurs armures d'orichalques. Pourtant, c'était la troisième vague qui constituait le plus grand danger. Les Orques et les gobelins étaient si nombreux que l'on aurait dit un océan d'armures. Les trébuchets étaient maintenant entré en jeu de tout côté fracassant la pierre des murailles, laissant de nouveaux impacts sur les tours, désagrégeant le mortier. Les pierres lancées par les couillards postées en haut des tours d'artillerie retournaient la terre meuble déjà grêlée de multitudes de cratères pour faire naître d'éphémères champignons de boues.

La marée de Gobelin qui montait à l'assaut s'ouvrit de blessures sanglantes. Arrivés aux vestiges du fossé, les humanoïdes pénétrèrent sur un terrain jonché de leurs morts. C'était le signe qu'ils étaient parvenus à portée des archers et des arbalétriers postés sur la troisième ligne de muraille. Les flèches, les carreaux se mirent littéralement à pleuvoir. Boucliers levés au-dessus de leurs têtes, les enfants de Nôme continuaient à avancer. Les longues échelles de sièges s'adossèrent aux murailles pour se couvrirent instantanément de guerriers avides de carnage.

Les mâchicoulis crachèrent des pierres, de l'huile bouillante, du sable porté au rouge mais les victimes étaient aussitôt remplacées. Certaines échelles furent repoussées et lâchèrent dans le vide des grappes de Gobelins qui tombèrent en hurlant.

Tout le monde savait que cette attaque serait vaine, réfléchit Valendil. Quant à la seconde, elle ne ferait qu'égratigner les défenses. Cela aussi tous le savaient. Pourtant, à moins d'un miracle, ce soir ils finiraient enterrés sous les ruines de Refuge.

L'écho de l'explosion se répercuta entre les remparts et les murs des maisons, semblable au rugissement d'un fauve. La porte Est venait d'être pulvérisée par une salve de boules de feu lancée par des chamanes orques. Des planches et des morceaux de maçonneries bombardaient les pavés, faisant reculer les défenseurs.

Alors que la bataille faisait rage tout autour de la ville. Le duel des héros continuait à l'intérieur du château royal.

* * *

Pour un humain ordinaire l'affrontement aurait été pratiquement invisible. Les deux Servants réincarnés recouraient à toute leur vitesse et leur agilité. Ils grimpaient aux murs, rebondissaient contre le toit, s'affrontaient entre ciel et terre.

Sakura voyait des mouvements flous suivis de gerbes d'étincelles lorsque les épées d'Archer rencontraient la chaîne de Rider.

Une nouvelle fois, le héros Emiya créa des doubles exemplaires de Kanshou et Bakuya. Lançant les premiers vers Rider en guise de feinte, il courut vers elle plié en deux. Bien sûr, Medusa arrêta les lames tourbillonnantes et bondit de côté pour les esquiver comme les sabres revenaient vers elle... comme l'avait prévu Archer. Et bien sûr, la femme masquée se retourna vers l'ancien chien d'Alaya comme il se préparait à l'attaquer. Se servant d'un segment de sa chaîne, elle bloqua... ce qui était encore une feinte.

Emiya fit rapidement deux pas de côté, passant dans le dos de son ennemie pour lui enfoncer Bakuya dans la hanche. Les réflexes et la souplesse de Medusa lui évitèrent une grave blessure. Néanmoins, le sang jaillit et la jeune femme fit un bond en arrière, le visage déformé par la douleur.

" Ennemi ou pas, tu es brillant Archer."

Le ton sincère et admiratif de Rider tira un bref sourire à Emiya:

" Je te retourne le compliment, être loué par un adversaire aussi dangereux que toi est flatteur."

Jetant ses deux lames vers son ennemi pour créer une nouvelle diversion, Archer sauta en arrière:

"_I am the bone of my sword_"

La première strophe de son incantation servait à renforcer ses _Projections_, les rendant plus résistantes tout accélérant le processus de création et diminuant le coût en _prana_ pour chaque arme. Son arc apparut entre ses mains. À une vitesse impensable, il tira un nouveau barrage de flèches. Emiya savait pourtant que ce serait vain et que son adversaire esquiverait toutes ses attaques.

L'affrontement était très difficile pour le Faker. Medusa était plus rapide et plus agile que lui. Invoquer des armes plus puissantes que son arc ou les Lames Mariées prenait du temps... un bref instant selon les normes des humains ordinaires... mais beaucoup trop dans un combat contre un héros de ce genre. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de continuer à contrer la force, l'agilité, et la rapidité supérieures de la gorgone avec ses tactiques et sa ruse. Peut-être qu'à force de lui infliger de petites blessures il l'affaiblirait suffisamment pour la vaincre ou gagnerait-il assez de temps pour réciter les trois premiers versets de son incantation et... matérialiser des armes plus puissantes.

Ou alors il consommerait tout son _prana_...

À moins que Medusa ne réussisse à lui porter un coup fatal.

Rider avait esquivé ses flèches et sauta sur Archer, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa tête, ses mains posées au sol, elle s'arqua pour projeter son ennemi à distance. Avant même qu'il ne touche le sol, sa chaîne s'était matérialisée, entourant le héros vêtu de rouge. Elle le fit tournoyer à grande vitesse, avant de le relâcher... il percuta violemment un mur.

Retombé au sol avec des débris de mur, Emiya cracha du sang. Il avait mal de partout. Heureusement, ses os et ses muscles _Renforcés_ étaient aussi durs que l'acier. Il haleta:

"... Blanche..."

Medusa s'arrêta avec une expression de surprise sur le visage:

"Quoi?"

Crachant encore un peu de sang, Archer se releva:

"Ta petite culotte est blanche."

Une soudaine rougeur apparut sur les joues de la gorgone:

"On est en plein combat, tu pourrais penser à autre chose!"

Emiya écarta les bras en haussant les épaules:

"Je ne pouvais manquer de la voir alors que tu portes une jupe aussi courte et que tu enroules tes jambes autour de mon cou... j'avais littéralement le nez dedans."

Il termina sa déclaration en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Medusa était maintenant complètement rouge... et Archer voyait presque de la vapeur lui sortir par le nez et les oreilles.

"Archeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

"Enfin, je m'avoue surpris, une couleur si pure devrait être portée par une écolière innocente, pas par un 'monstre sanguinaire'. Vraiment, le rôle de monstre ne te convient pas, Medusa."

Elle se rua vers lui pour le faire taire, poing levé, enveloppée d'une aura rouge sang et Emiya eut un de ses petits sourires ironiques qui le rendait si détestable.

... Ou alors il pouvait tellement énerver Rider qu'elle perde son calme et fasse des fautes qu'il pouvait exploiter. Il se jeta de côté et Medusa frappa le mur... Les pierres explosèrent sous l'impact, ouvrant une brèche de trois mètres de diamètre dans le mur épais du château.

Archer déglutit...

... Enfin s'il survivait à la fureur d'une gorgone déchaînée!

* * *

Le roi Eadwyre arriva sur un grand destrier bardé de blanc, entouré par les Chevaliers de l'Ordre de la Rose. Le souverain de Ménévie ne portait pas de heaume, mais une armure de plates richement gravées le couvrait de la gorge aux pieds. Tous le reconnurent à ses traits ridés de beau vieillard, sa barbe et ses cheveux d'argent. Son front portait une couronne simple. Sans peur, Eadwyre rejoignit les soldats en déroute qui s'éloignaient de la porte brisée. Le vieil homme se tenait très droit. D'une main, il brandit une épée, serrant de l'autre un écu armorié représentant les trois roses de Ménévie.

Il ne prononça pas un mot, mais sa seule présence eut des effets miraculeux, les hommes se rassemblèrent autour de lui. Ceux qui paraissaient prêt à fuir ou à se rendre acclamaient à présent leur roi.

Alors, autour des Chevaliers de la Rose, des éléments disparates d'autres régiments se rassemblèrent: miliciens, arbalétriers, unités de garnisons… tout ce qui tenait encore debout.

Une porte fracassée pendait encore sur un de ses gonds à moitié arrachés. L'autre gisait au sol, sa moitié inférieure réduite à un monceau de bois brisé. Les piétinant, une troupe franchissait l'obstacle.

Des Orques!

Les colosses à peaux vertes brandissaient des cimeterres en forme d'éclair, des haches dentelées, des masses et de grands boucliers triangulaires. Leurs armures étaient en métal vert ainsi que leurs heaumes coniques ornées de queues de cheval.

Le roi Eadwyre se redressa sur ses étriers. De la pointe de son épée, il désigna l'ennemi :

"Chargez !"

Donnant l'exemple, Le noble vieillard se rua en avant. En l'espace d'un instant, l'air fut emplit du fracas des armes, des hurlements de douleur et de colère. Eadwyre se retrouva face à un premier adversaire. L'Orque était à pied, mais avantagé par sa puissante armure. Décochant un sourire vicieux, il frappa de toutes ses forces. Tirant les rênes de son cheval pour lui faire décrire un pas de côté, bouclier levé, le roi de Ménévie dévia l'attaque. Dans le même mouvement, il engageait la pointe de son épée sous le bras de son ennemi.

Touché au défaut le l'armure, l'Orque s'effondra, le cœur transpercé.

Son premier opposant l'avait sous-estimé. Les deux guerriers venant vers lui n'avaient pas l'intention de réitérer cette erreur. D'une manœuvre, ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas avant de converger sur lui.

Sans un mot, les Orques frappèrent en même temps. L'écu royal arrêta un cimeterre, mais l'autre glissa sur l'armure de plate du souverain. Retenant un cri de douleur, Eadwyre de Ménévie riposta. L'épée enchantée du roi bossela un bouclier orque, repoussant l'agresseur. Néanmoins, pris à contre-pied, il encaissa une autre estafilade donnée par son second adversaire. Le premier orque revenait déjà à la charge, Le cimeterre de mordit profondément dans le bois de l'écu royal tranchant la partie supérieure de sa protection.

Eadwyre lança son cheval en avant. Le destrier se dressa sur ses pattes arrière frappant un Orque de ses sabots. Profitant de la stupéfaction du deuxième Orque, le roi frappa. La lame entama profondément l'armure d'orichalque, y laissant une marque d'où le sang jaillit. Néanmoins, avant que le roi ne puisse achever son adversaire, un mouvement de foule se produisit.

Alliés et ennemis mêlés l'arrachèrent à son combat, Eadwyre jura et leva son épée pour distribuer des coups autour de lui. Mais la bataille était confuse. Attaques et contre-attaques se succédaient rapidement. Les combattants au cœur de la mêlée, se trouvaient emportés d'un côté, puis de l'autre.

Repoussé de côté, le roi Eadwyre de Ménévie heurta le mur proche. Tout autour de lui, c'était un corps à corps féroce mélangeant chocs, cris et douleurs. Après avoir échangés quelques horions malhabiles avec des Orques aussi compressés que lui, un nouveau mouvement le rejeta dans une zone où les combattants avaient plus de liberté de mouvements.

Un Orque venait juste d'achever un des soldats de la garnison. Saluant de sa lame ensanglantée, l'humanoïde se lança immédiatement dans une brillante démonstration d'escrime. Un coup du plat de la lame fit chanceler le roi. Sa monture recula maladroitement, trébuchant sur des cadavres. Sans relâcher la pression, le colosse à face de sanglier continuait à attaquer et à lentement repousser son ennemi. Les ripostes d'Eadwyre se brisaient sur un rempart d'acier. Insensiblement, le vieux roi sentit ses coups se ralentir et s'affaiblir... il n'était après tout plus très jeune. Une terreur primitive palpita dans son ventre, un frisson glacé qui se répandit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, rapidement balayé par une colère noire. Eadwyre de Ménévie refusait de mourir ainsi!

D'un pivotement rapide du buste, le roi esquiva un nouvel assaut. Sa vitesse venait de décupler. Soudain, c'était lui qui repoussait son adversaire. Dans un tourbillon étincelant, le Bréton feinta et traversa enfin la défense adverse. En vain, l'armure d'orichalque était solide. Sans paraître blessé, l'Orque porta une nouvelle botte.

Le monarque de Ménévie se sentait de nouveau faiblir. La sueur le faisait cligner des yeux, et ses muscles endoloris étaient crispés par l'effort. Le temps s'étirait interminablement, l'adrénaline transformant les secondes en minutes. Un cri d'horreur inarticulé le ramena brutalement sur terre.

Un instant, son regard dériva pour capter celui, vitreux, d'un mourant. D'ailleurs, tout autour, il y avait presque plus que des morts et ceux qui les rejoignaient. Malheureusement, parmi les vivants, les Orques étaient plus nombreux...

Eadwyre n'avait plus fait attention au combat. Un second adversaire s'était approché. Armé d'une dague qu'il venait de planter dans son flanc.

Le roi riposta par réflexe, faisant sauter la tête de l'ennemi ricanant. Une main pressé sur la hanche, les traits livides, il s'efforçait de contenir le sang qui coulait.

Autour de lui, les survivants de son armée réagirent à sa blessure. Les chevaliers chargèrent et l'entourèrent. Pendant qu'un de ses gardes du corps, prenait les rênes de son cheval, les autres se jetèrent au beau milieu des Orques:

"Sire Alabore, amenez le roi en sûreté, nous retenons l'ennemi."

* * *

Haletant, Archer retomba sur ses pieds et chancela. Sa lèvre était fendue, son front écorché, son manteau rouge réduit à l'état de loques. Vu la douleur dans sa poitrine, il devait avoir plusieurs côtes cassées. Néanmoins, il venait une nouvelle fois de blesser Medusa.

La belle femme au corps sculptural qui se prenait pour un monstre portait elle aussi son lot de blessures... mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer, elles étaient moins graves que celles d'Emiya. Si les choses continuaient ainsi sa victoire était prévisible.

Néanmoins, l'ex-Servant de classe Archer avait survécu assez longtemps pour remplir un de ses objectifs. Il tendit la main en avant, se concentrant:

"_I have created over a thousand blades_."

Il s'agissait du troisième verset de son incantation. Entre ses doigts une lame noire se matérialisa. Sa garde était d'or comme son pommeau terminé par quatre griffes enserrant une gemme laiteuse. Durandal, dite _l'Épée Sans Rivale_, était incroyablement tranchante et ne nécessitait pas de _prana_ pour être utilisée... un grand avantage vu son état d'épuisement.

En voyant son ennemi matérialiser une arme inconnue, Medusa se replia d'un bond. Son adversaire venait une nouvelle fois de changer de tactique et la gorgone avait appris que ce n'annonçait jamais rien de bon pour elle.

À tout point de vue, Archer était un héros très moyen. Cependant, il était aussi un guerrier comme elle n'en avait rarement vu. Intelligent, rusé, capable d'utiliser contre elle aussi bien son agilité, sa force... ou sa pudeur.

Son hésitation à son changement de méthode était justement le genre de faille qu'Emiya ne pouvait manquer d'exploiter. Le Héros au Manteau Rouge se jeta en avant. Bien sûr Rider bloqua l'attaque... sauf que sa chaîne se rompit, tranchée par Durandal. La lame fendit sa tunique, traçant une profonde entaille de son ventre à sa hanche. Le tissu déchiré s'imbiba aussitôt de sang.

Une fois encore, les réflexes de la gorgone lui avaient sauvé la vie. Si n'avait pas bondi en arrière, Durandal l'aurait tranchée en deux!

Elle arracha son masque:

**"Gorgon Breaker!"**

Medusa détestait recourir aux Yeux Mystiques de Cybèle. Néanmoins, eux seuls pouvaient lui sauver la vie. Son regard capable de transformer les gens en pierre chercha Emiya. Sauf que l'ancien chien d'Alaya savait depuis le début qui elle était, ayant "lu" son identité en inscrivant sa dague sans son **Unlimited Bladework**. Archer détourna les yeux... Malheureusement, contrairement à son ennemie, il ne pouvait voir sans regarder.

Rider sauta en hauteur, retombant pied joint sur Emiya. Se dernier culbuta à distance, esquivant l'assaut, et réussissant même à couper la gorgone au bras.

Il fallait en terminer vite, comprit la superbe femme aux cheveux violets. La bataille à l'extérieur durait depuis plus d'une heure... et leur affrontement aussi. Elle n'avait plus le temps à perdre. Rider se redressa et... s'enfonça sa dague dans la gorge.

Un jet de sang jaillit de l'horrible blessure, mais au lieu de tomber au sol le liquide rouge forma un disque devant Medusa. Il scintilla un instant avant de se transformer en cercle magique couverts d'une écriture inconnue à l'aspect dérangeant.

Un instant après la pièce s'illumina d'une clarté plus aveuglante que le soleil.

Archer identifia instantanément le danger et recourut à un des ses plus puissants Noble Phantasm:

"**Rho Aias**"

À court d'énergie, pressé par le temps, il n'eut le temps que de matérialiser la version à quatre pétales du légendaire bouclier d'Aias le Grand.

Transformé en lumière éblouissante, Rider se jeta sur le bouclier translucide.

* * *

Toutes les fenêtres des deux étages comprenant la salle de bal volèrent en éclat, répandant une lumière insoutenable.

* * *

Valendil courrait le long des remparts.

À quelques dizaines de mètres, une nouvelle tour mobile se préparait à dégorger des renforts sur le chemin de ronde. Un sifflement soudain, fit bondir son cœur. Par réflexe, il se jeta au sol et s'abrita maladroitement derrière les créneaux, son bouclier levé au-dessus de lui.

Un quartier de roche fracassa les hourds justes derrière lui. Un second projectile suivit, ébranlant la pierre des merlons. Au troisième, il y eut un bruit d'éboulement et des cris d'horreur. Rampant sur les coudes, le général impérial réussit à s'éloigner suffisamment pour éviter de finir comme ses suivants.

Remis sur pied, l'Aldmer ne put s'empêcher de regarder en arrière. Un large pan de muraille était privé de créneaux. Le chemin de ronde s'était effondré. Les armures de plusieurs légionnaires brillaient au milieu des éboulis. Son écuyer était parmi eux.

Un archer se porta à son aide:

"Vous n'avez rien ?"

" Ce n'est pas le plus important en ce moment. " De son épée, il montra le beffroi roulant. "Préparez-vous à repousser l'ennemi!"

Accolée à une brèche béante des murailles, la tour d'assaut venait d'abattre son pont-levis. Une horde de Gobelins en sortit, se jetant à la gorge des légionnaires impériaux. Les archers placés derrière les embrasures de l'engin de siège ripostaient aux tirs de leurs rivaux disposés sur les remparts. L'air était empli de traits emplumés. Néanmoins, cette danse sauvage était devenue trop familière à Valendil Ceberhas pour lui inspirer autre chose que tristesse et dégoût. La peur, il la réserva à un nouvel arrivant.

Haut de trois mètres cinquante, il avait une figure ronde et stupide, les lèvres minces s'ouvrant sur des crocs pourris, des oreilles décollées, pas un cheveu. L'ogre avait la peau d'un blanc sale couverte de crasse et de poussière, parsemée de cicatrices. Pour tout vêtement, le colosse portait un pagne de fourrure miteuse et envahie de vermines.

Hurlant un défi en une langue barbare, le monstre humanoïde balança devant lui une massue formée d'un jeune tronc d'arbre non écorcé. À son extrémité, une large pierre malhabilement taillée était retenue par des liens de cuir. L'arme primitive faucha une rangée entière de légionnaires. Les boucliers et les crânes volèrent en éclat, les plaques d'armures et les cages thoraciques furent enfoncées.

Avant d'avoir décidé s'il devait fuir ou combattre, Valendil se retrouva face au monstre.

L'ogre ramena sa massue par dessus son épaule. Le tronc d'arbre fractura un pan des créneaux, sans le toucher. D'un bond, l'Elfe venait de passer sous le bras du Troll, sortant de son champ de vision. Très bête, la créature resta les bras ballants. Tout s'était passé trop vite pour sa cervelle épaisse.

Malgré la gravité de la situation, le prince se prit à sourire. Bon tacticien, il savait utiliser les faiblesses de l'ennemi. Relevé, il fonça vers les Gobelins qui suivaient le combat. Surpris, ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. Délai suffisant pour qu'il ouvre une poitrine et éclate un visage.

Derrière lui, les légionnaires poussèrent un cri victoire et se lancèrent à l'attaque du Troll qui leur tournait le dos. Lances et flèches se fichèrent profondément dans sa peau, mais il en fallait beaucoup plus pour blesser la terrifiante créature. Changeant une fois de plus d'avis, elle se tourna vers ses Impériaux.

Pris au piège de la masse de Gobelins qui chargeait. Valendil réalisa un peu tard sa témérité. Un tranchoir le frappa en plein visage. Son casque détourna une partie du choc, mais pas assez. Le nez brisé, l'Elfe chancela. Son armure dévia une autre lame cherchant son cœur. L'épée levée, le général de l'Empereur reculait maladroitement. Ses ennemis avaient vu sa faiblesse et l'accablaient àprésent de coups.

Il se retrouva au sol sans comprendre comment il y était arrivé. De part et d'autre de sa tête, deux jambes l'avaient enjambé. Surpris le général reconnut les bottes standards de la légion impériale, les protège-tibias en acier, et même la jupe de lamelles de cuir cloutées qui protégeaient les cuisses des officiers impériaux. En contre-plongée, Valendil découvrit finalement le visage de son sauveteur.

Sa lance tenue dans le creux d'un bras rejeté en arrière, un pied en avant dans le prolongement de la main qu'il tendait en direction des gobelins, Leontius leur fit signe d'avancer.

L'arme tourbillonna, lançant des éclairs. La pointe plongea dans une poitrine offerte, le talon frappa un adversaire à la gorge. Maniée comme un bâton de combat elle projeta un Gobelin par dessus les créneaux et brisa les côtes d'un second. En l'espace de quelques secondes, le vide avait été fait tout autour du légat impérial.

Pendant ce temps, les autres Impériaux avaient réussis à tuer l'Ogre. Ne brillant pas par leur courage, les gobelins reculèrent.

Profitant de l'intermède, deux légionnaires remirent leur chef debout pour l'entraîner vers un escalier. Valendil se laissa faire, bien trop proche de l'évanouissement pour protester.

* * *

Dans la salle de bal complètement dévastée, fumante, Archer se releva péniblement. Il était vivant grâce à Durandal. La lame légendaire contenait trois miracles, l'un d'entre eux l'avait sauvé alors que Rho Aias se brisait en mille morceaux.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Medusa avait remis son masque et grimaçait de frustration.

"Ce que tu peux être tenace! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour être débarrassé de toi?"

Malgré ses blessures, Emiya réussit à lui offrir un sourire sarcastique:

"Ficher le camp ? Tu ne me verras plus et moi je serais débarrassé de toi. C'est une proposition gagnant-gagnant, non ?"

"Non! Je dois ramener Sakura."

La gorgone sembla hésiter puis elle baissa la tête, le flot de ses cheveux violets masqua son visage, empêchant de vois son expression.

"Je n'ai plus le choix... tu veux la preuve que je suis un monstre sanguinaire? La voilà: **Blood Fort Andromeda!**"

Un pentacle rouge sang se matérialisa sous ses pieds, presque identique au cercle magique qu'elle avait précédemment utilisé. Tout autour du château du roi, des sceaux de moindre importance apparurent. Ils formèrent un dôme d'énergie rouge, alimenté par des flots d'énergie qui décrivaient comme des rivières. Ces flots se concentraient en un point ou elles formèrent une sorte de boule... non de paupière. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, révélant un œil rouge !

Dans tout le château, les gens tombaient au sol, respirant difficilement alors que la malédiction du **Blood Fort Andromeda** absorbait leur force vital, la transmettant à Medusa.

Sakura avait regardé tout l'affrontement sans bouger du sommet de l'escalier ni intervenir. Mais cet horrible _Magecraft_ changeait tout:

" Rider! Arrête immédiatement, il y a des femmes et des enfants, des blessés et des malades dans le château!"

Tous les habitants de Tamriel avaient un don inné pour la magie, même si certains peuples (comme les Nordiques) refusaient de la pratiquer. Les Brétons avaient de surcroîts une forte résistance à l'ensorcellement. Ils étaient bien moins désarmés face à cette malédiction que ne l'étaient des lycéens japonais du XXIème siècle. Cependant, pour résister il fallait être en pleine possession de ses moyens... ce qui n'était pas le cas des blessés. Affaiblis, ils ne pouvaient survivre très longtemps à cette malédiction.

"Rider!"

Mais son amie ne bougeait pas, elle se tenait comme honteuse, visage baissé, fuyant le regard de celle qu'elle avait appelé "petite sœur" le matin même.

Comme toutes les personnes présentes, Sakura était affectée par la malédiction... Emiya également, le héros voulait attaquer Medusa, la forcer à arrêter, mais il avait l'impression de marcher dans un liquide épais. Accablé, il peinait à seulement rester debout... alors que les blessures de Rider étaient en train de se refermer, soignées par l'énergie vitale qu'elle volait à des innocents.

Les larmes plein les yeux, Sakura Tohsaka saisit la main de Rider:

"Je pars avec toi. Épargne les habitants du château!"

Medusa acquiesça.

"Laisse aussi Archer tranquille. Je veux que tu me le promettes!"

La voix grave de la gorgone lui répondit:

"Oui, Sakura, je promets de disperser **Blood Fort Andromeda** et de laisser les habitants du château en paix - y compris Archer- si tu me suis sans résister."

"Alors je te suis."

Sakura se sacrifiait une fois encore, elle avait l'habitude. Le champ d'énergie rouge s'effondra en un instant. Lorsque Rider releva la tête, aucune émotion n'était visible sur son visage. Elle ne prononça qu'un mot:

"**Bellorophon**!"

La lumière argentée qui apparut se condensa sous la forme d'un magnifique pégase. Sautant sur son dos, Medusa aida Sakura à monter puis la monture chargée de ses deux cavalières défonça un mur pour sortir à l'extérieur.

Le temps qu'Archer gagne la brèche, Bellorophon n'était plus qu'une comète d'argent s'éloignant à grande vitesse vers le nord-est.

Emiya s'assit à même un tas de décombre. Il était si fatigué qu'il s'abandonna à l'obscurité qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Avant de perdre conscience, le héros réincarné se félicita d'être encore en vie. Ce n'était pas terminé! Il retrouverait Sakura... Il connaissait la jeune fille depuis très longtemps et, bien qu'elle l'ignorât, il la considérait comme une sorte de petite sœur. Il s'agissait à présent d'une affaire personnelle.

* * *

Midi approchait.

La bataille de Refuge avait atteint son point critique. La porte est était tombée et on se battait à présent dans les rues. Sur les remparts, les défenseurs reculaient où s'enfermaient dans les tours pour résister aux masses d'ennemis qui continuaient de monter à l'assaut des murs.

Tout semblait perdu.

À ce moment, les masses de nuages et de fumées qui stagnaient sur la ville furent soulevées par un vent venu de baie d'Illiaque. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, le soleil illumina le champ de bataille.

Un des gardes gobelin en poste sur l'une des tours surplombant les tranchées extérieures protégeant les camps Orques d'une attaque vit la lumière du soleil luire d'un reflet métallique; Intrigué, il plissa les yeux découvrant... des soldats en train de s'assembler. Des milliers de soldats, des dizaines de milliers de soldats, des chevaliers en armure, des trébuchets et des mangonneaux, des mages en robe... Au dessus de cette masse en arme qui achevait de préparer son attaque, des étendards: le royaume de Daénia, celui de Cambrie, le duché de Phrygios, le duché de Vérandia, le duché de Boralis, le royaume d'Alcaire... Tous les royaumes de l'Ouest s'étaient rassemblés en une immense armée!

L'expédition de secours était enfin arrivée devant Refuge.

* * *

Artoria Pendragon se tenait sur la colline, les yeux fermés, sans prêter attention au vent qui jouait avec ses cheveux ou à la robe bleue qu'elle portait sous son armure. Jambes écartées elle tenait Excalibur à deux mains. L'épée sacrée était bien visible, débarrassé de son fourreau de vent. La lame rayonnait d'une lumière dorée alors que le roi Arthur l'élevait au-dessus de sa tête.

"Mettons fin à tout ceci"

Un instant, une aura bleutée entoura la petite femme blonde, puis elle s'harmonisa avec le rayonnement doré de l'épée. La lame et son portur s'unirent en une torche de lumière doré qui en quelque instant atteignit une dizaine de mètres de haut. Brillante comme le soleil, cette lumière chaude et vivante n'éblouissait pas.

"Rassemblons le souffle de l'étoile. Le torrent lumineux de la vie."

Et le Monde répondit à la prière du Roi Arthur. Les fleurs des champs, les brins d'herbes et les arbres s'illuminèrent d'une faible aura dorée. Chaque lueur engendra à son tour une minuscule fée ressemblant à une étincelle.

Des milliers, des millions de ses flammèches s'assemblaient formant des torrents qui tourbillonnaient autour des soldats brétons émerveillés puis se réunissaient en fleuves plus vastes qui tous convergeaient sur Excalibur.

Artoria serra les dents alors que la flamme dorée atteignait à présent plus de trente mètres de haut. Jamais encore la lame sacrée n'avait rassemblé autant d'énergie... Sauf que Nirn n'était pas la Terre et que la magie y était bien plus présente.

"**Ex...**

Le Roi Arthur abaissa Excalibur en un coup puissant, comme s'il fallait trancher un ennemi se trouvant devant elle.

... **Calubur !"**

Lorsque la lame se trouva à l'horizontal, l'énergie rassemblée dans la torche dorée fut libérée. Ainsi qu'un barrage s'effondrait sous le flot d'un fleuve en cru le pouvoir en furie du Monde s'élança contre le camp des orques.

Artoria avait bien repérée l'étendard du seigneur de la guerre Agraggush, le chef de l'armée assiégeante. Les remparts de bois et les tours de défense se trouvant sur le trajet de l'attaque furent réduits en néant. Le faisceau percuta le centre du camp, les régiments en ordre de bataille, les chamanes,... et le seigneur Agraggush sur son trône.

Une sphère de lumière dorée se matérialisa dévorant la chair, les armures, soufflant les palissades avant de rattraper les régiments qui s'avançaient vers les remparts. En un instant des milliers de soldats furent consumés, les machines de guerre s'enflammèrent, les trous roulantes furent jetés au sol.

Puis sa soif de destruction apaisée, la lumière d'Excalibur se rua vers les étoiles qui l'avaient engendrée en une colonne éblouissante. Il y eut ensuite une gigantesque explosion, haut dans le ciel. Les nuages chassés par le souffle laissèrent place à un ciel printanier, bleu et pur. Partout, les petites fées retombaient vers le sol en une pluie d'étincelles dorées.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence impressionnant.

Les soldats brétons avaient assistaient à toute la scène, les yeux éberlués, la bouche ouverte. Ils tendaient à présent les mains vers les petites fées... émerveillés du spectacle et encore saoulé par la beauté destructrice d'Excalibur.

Les orques avaient subis l'attaque, des milliers de combattants avaient disparu ainsi que leur chef. Le déchainement d'énergie ressemblait à la colère d'un dieu... dans un sens ils avaient raison. C'était trop pour eux, les survivants restaient là à regarder l'immense cratère où s'attardaient encore quelques fées. Ils n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à penser.

Puis...

"À l'attaque"

"Chargez !"

"Pour Camlorn!"

"Chevalier du Royaume des îles, chargez!"

L'armée de secours se mit en branle. Ils pénétrèrent dans la large brèche ouverte par Excalibur, quelques poignées de survivants fuirent à leur approche ou furent massacrés. Les régiments se séparèrent certains prirent à revers les troupes qui montaient à l'assaut des remparts. Pris entre deux feu, encore sous le choc de l'immense explosion qui venait de tuer leur chef suprême, orque et gobelins n'offrirent qu'une faible résistance.

Le gros de l'armée orque se trouvait autour de la porte est occupée à forcer le passage à l'intérieur de Refuge.

Paniqués, terrifiés,des gobelins désertèrent, fuyant vers le nord. Les deux tiers des chefs de tribus Orques suivirent le mouvement. Mais les Orques étaient les Orques... les tribus les plus fanatisées, celles qui étaient piégées dans la capitale de Ménévie ne voulurent ou ne purent se replier.

Les combats continuèrent pendant des heures. Les actes d'héroïsmes ou ce que les plus sensés appellent "les morts inutiles" continuèrent pendant plusieurs heures. Néanmoins, le cours de la bataille avait été retourné par la puissance d'Excalibur.

À l'approche de la nuit seuls quelques Orques encerclés continuaient encore le combat. Le soleil se couchait sur une victoire inespérée. Un bon tir de l'armée d'invasion avait été anéantie, son chef tué avec tout son état-major, le reste était en déroute.

* * *

Artoria Pendragon entra dans la ville sur un destrier blanc à la robe immaculé. Le puissant cheval de guerre portait une barde bleu et une têtière d'acier étincelant qui s'harmonisait avec la robe-armure de sa cavalière.

Autour d'elle se trouvait les autres héros de la campagne: Shiro Emiya, le Forgeron aux Yeux d'Ambre, _Magus_ et archer qui créait des armes d'un simple geste; Rin Tohsaka, le Diable Rouge, maîtresse de la Magie des Joyaux; Merlin, le Magicien des Fleurs, aux innombrables pouvoirs.

La population s'attroupait autour d'eux, jetant des fleurs, applaudissant. Des femmes pleuraient et plus d'un homme essuyait discrètement une larme.

Huit mois d'horreur et d'angoisse venaient de prendre fin. La guerre n'était pas finie, mais pour la première fois, le peuple de Ménévie était confiant.

Des héros les protégeaient.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: Avec ce chapitre se termine la seconde partie de Fate Dragoncrown. Je suis désolé du nombre de chapitre de batailles qui se sont succédé sans temps mort. Je comprends que cela ait semblé long... disons que j'ai bien été obligé d'en passer par là pour faire avancer le récit. **

**Un mot du combat entre Archer et Rider. Le premier a bien plus de fan que la seconde et son combat contre Berserker dans Fate/ Stay Night montre bien qu'il est fort. Quand à Rider, c'est le premier Servant à tomber aussi bien dans cette route que dans Unlimited Bladework, ce qui fait que bon nombre de gens la sous-estiment. Mais là, ils combattent sans Master... c'est à dire sans Rin (pour Archer) or il s'agit de la meilleur Master de la Cinquième Guerre du Graal, puissante et excellente tacticienne. Et sans Shinji pour Rider... je ne devrais même pas avoir besoin d'insister sur le fait qu'un tel Master est pire qu'un poids mort. En fait, Medusa est le quatrième Servant en termes de puissance parmi ceux qui participèrent à la Cinquième Guerre du Graal du Fuyuki. Elle n'est surclassée que par Artoria, Heraclès et bien sûr... Gilgamesh. **


	35. Chapter 34 Le blues de la reconstruction

**Le blues de la reconstruction**

* * *

Refuge semblait s'élever des plaines du sud de la Ménévie, comme une falaise de roche blanche sculptée de main humaine. Autour de la cité fortifiée, les ruines du camp orque se dressaient, brûlées, ravagées par la puissance d'Excalibur. Témoignage du dernier jour du siège de la puissante citadelle.

La nouvelle de la victoire avait rayonné dans toute Haute-Roche. Avec la réouverture des routes, des familles, des messagers et des commerçants étaient arrivés d'un peu tout le royaume. Les nouvelles qu'ils apportaient réjouissaient les habitants justes libérés des ruines de leur cité.

Même si l'invasion des Orques avait dévalé des Monts Wrothgar comme un fleuve brisant un barrage, ravageant tout dans sa fureur, les envahisseurs avaient avancé directement sur Refuge, négligeant d'attaquer les autres villes côtières. Certes, des bandes d'Orques et de Gobelins, avaient incendié fermes et villages, pillant les greniers. Néanmoins, le gros de la population avait pu fuir et se réfugier derrière les murs des autres cités portuaires de la région. La zone la plus prospère du royaume était donc plus ou moins intacte, et le pire cauchemar du roi ne devait donc pas se réaliser. Le siège levé, il lui restait encore un royaume où régner.

Alors que l'aube venait juste de se lever, il était impossible d'échapper au bruit du marteau. Partout, la population œuvrait à des travaux de menuiserie. Des charriots ne cessaient de franchir les remparts, chargés de troncs de bois destinés aux scieries. Des squelettes de bois remplaçaient déjà certaines maisons calcinées, alors qu'ailleurs on évacuait les gravas accumulés dans les ruines.

L'effort, bien sûr, se concentrait sur les murailles.

Les carrières de la région étaient à nouveau occupées, extrayant des blocs qui étaient taillés et envoyés à Refuge. Hissés par des palans, ils servaient à refermer les blessures infligées par les armes de siège. Tandis que des échafaudages de bois amenaient ouvriers et mortier au sommet des murs.

Où que l'on tourna le regard, les habitants s'étaient mis au travail avec enthousiasme. Car il s'agissait d'un retour à la normalité qu'ils attendaient depuis presque huit mois.

* * *

La salle du conseil était une simple salle rectangulaire surtout remarquable par la longue table qui la traversait presque de bout en bout. Des tentures armoriées alternaient avec des tapisseries où l'on avait représenté des vendanges, des moissons ou des chasses au chevreuil, couvrant les murs de pierre de tissus aux riches couleurs brodés d'or. Une porte de bois vernie se trouvait à une extrémité, gardée par deux hallebardiers, et un haut fauteuil - presque un trône- lui faisait face.

C'était dans ce siège que ce tenait assis le roi Eadwyre. Vieux et fort comme un chêne aux feuilles recouvertes de neige, il portait une barbe de fils d'argent. Vêtu d'un pourpoint décoré d'un entrelacs de vignes vierges, portant la lourde couronne de sa charge, il écoutait un de ses conseillers:

"... il faudra du temps pour rebâtir les villages et les fermes, semer le blé. Il est évident que les vivres stockés dans les grandes villes sont en quantités insuffisantes. Il va nous falloir acheter du grain à Daenia et Camlorn."

Un autre des conseillers interrompit celui qui parlait. L'homme, visiblement un gros marchand, semblait épouvanté par cette proposition:

" Mais nous n'avons pas assez d'argent pour acheter autant de nourriture d'un coup. De plus, nous allons provoquer une crise. Réfléchissez, si nous nous mettons à crier des choses comme 'famine' ou 'manque de nourritures' nous allons littéralement encourager nos concurrents à nous escroquer!"

La reine Elfe Noire Barenziah, superbe dans sa longue robe de satin rouge, se redressa pour river ses yeux écarlates sur le négociant:

"Que ce soit bien clair, il est hors de question que nous laissions la famine achever le travail des Orques. Nous devons nourrir notre peuple."

Le négociant épongea nerveusement la sueur qui couvrait son visage au moyen d'un mouchoir à gros carreaux:

"Je... ne... ne voulais pas dire les choses ainsi, Votre Majesté. Juste... juste... qu'il valait mieux nous assurer d'abord de savoir quelle quantité de grain nous manquait vraiment. Puis, ensuite seulement, envoyer plusieurs marchands séparément pour discuter des achats dans plusieurs villes. Acheter en bloc provoquerait une pénurie sur le marché et, presque mécaniquement, s'en suivrait une augmentation des prix. Il y a toujours des gens pour en profiter, ma reine. Je voulais juste vous mettre en garde. La dernière chose que nous ayons besoin est bien que des petits malins stockent les récoltes pour voir jusqu'où les prix peuvent monter. Comme vous l'avez signalé, ma reine, nous ne pouvons pas laisser les populations mourir. "

Comme la répartie de son épouse avait étouffé toute contestation, le roi Eadwyre se tourna vers le seul officier impérial présent. Il ne s'agissait pas à proprement parlé d'un conseiller du souverain. Néanmoins, au cours des derniers mois, il avait de fait dirigé la défense de Refuge:

"Très bien, ce point étant acquis. Passons à la question suivante. Général Ceberhas, parlez-nous de la situation militaire."

L'Aldmer se redressa avec une raideur toute militaire:

"Votre Majesté, deux semaines après la fin du siège de Refuge, la situation est encore pour le moins confuse. La mort du seigneur de la guerre Agraggush et la perte d'un tiers de leur armée ont provoqué une panique rarement vue dans une armée Orque. Malheureusement, nous n'avions pas - et nous n'avons toujours pas- les réserves stratégiques pour exploiter cette vulnérabilité sous la forme d'une contre-attaque de grand style. L'armée de renfort se contente de nettoyer le sud de la Ménévie. C'est aussi tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire. Vous ne pouvez compter sur vos récents alliés pour se lancer dans un assaut sur les Monts Wrothgar."

Valendil avait laissé une pointe d'ironie filtrer et plusieurs conseillers grimacèrent. Nombre des grands seigneurs brétons qui avaient envoyé leurs armées à l'aide du roi Eadwyre n'avaient bougé que parce qu'ils se trouvaient eux-aussi sur la liste des ennemis des Orques... et préféraient se battre en Ménévie maintenant plutôt que de voir leurs propres terres se faire ravager plus tard. Les royaumes de Haute-Roche étaient divisés par des siècles d'intrigues et de conflits. Il était évident que l'affaiblissement actuel de la Ménévie était fort bien vu par plusieurs grands royaumes rivaux... à commercer par Daénia.

Le Haut-Elfe toussa dans son poing pour rediriger sur lui l'attention du roi et de ses conseillers:

"N'oubliez pas que l'armée ennemie, malgré ses pertes, reste plus nombreuse que la coalisation des seigneurs brétons. De plus, les Orques et les Gobelins sont sous le commandement unique du roi Gothwog. "

Eadwyre fronça ses sourcils broussailleux:

"Que proposez-vous, général?"

"À court terme, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire, Votre Majesté. Néanmoins..."

Valendil Ceberhas sourit, laissant sa phrase en suspense:

"Vous voyez, la défaite des orques au siège de refuge a retourné le cours de la guerre. Vos armées, n'ont plus rien à faire. Juste à admirer le spectacle. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué à mon arrivée, je ne suis venu que pour aider à la mise en défense de Refuge. Le plan arrêté par son Impériale Majesté, Uriel Septim VIII prévoit d'envoyer trois légions attaquer le duché de Morkulduin depuis Bordeciel. Dès que les cols des montagnes Druadach seront libres de neige, les invincibles légions impériales pourront remporter la guerre."

Normalement, l'Empire de Tamriel n'était guère populaire à la cour du roi Eadwyre, mais l'aide apportée par le général Ceberhas avait accompli des miracles que même plusieurs siècles de diplomatie n'égalaient pas. Aussi, plusieurs conseillers applaudirent ce bref discours.

" Nous allons enfin pouvoir écraser ces rejetons des porcs!" cria un des plus enthousiastes.

Ceberhas lui coula un regard sévère:

"Sa Majesté l'Empereur Uriel tient à cœur la vie des habitants de l'Empire. La légion va rétablir l'ordre en Haute-Roche, mettre fin au pillage des villes et au massacre des citoyens de l'Empire... de tous ces citoyens!"

Les derniers mots glacèrent l'enthousiasme des conseillers... les Orques étaient eux aussi citoyens de l'Empire. La déclaration suivante du général, marqua encore davantage les esprits:

" Les agents de l'Empire ont rapporté au cours des dernières années un accroissement des exactions envers les orques. Le Conseil des Anciens (1) a reçu plusieurs messagers du roi Gothwog implorant l'aide de l'Empire... à l'époque, il n'y eut pas d'enquête. Cela depuis été considéré comme une faute grave dont nous voyons les conséquences. Pousser à bout les Orques ne s'est pas révélé une très bonne idée. Avant mon départ, l'Empereur Uriel a émis le souhait d'organiser des pourparlers diplomatiques dès qu'une liaison terrestre serait rétablie entre l'Empire et la baie d'Illiaque. Le roi Gothwog des Orques, le corsaires d'Étoiledragon, les Crevassais, et vous tous mes chers amis seraient invités au pourparler. Vous aurez tous l'occasion de faire connaître à l'Empereur vos doléances. Il serait bien temps de chercher une issue pacifique aux guerres sans fins qui ensanglantent la région. "

Le général fit un signe de tête aux responsables du ravitaillement:

"Vous pourrez en profiter pour contacter la Commission à la construction du seigneur Vaneth et la Commission d'aménagement du seigneur Atrius (2). Ces deux administrations prendront en charge la reconstruction des routes et des villes."

"Contre un confortable bénéfice!"

Valendil Ceberhas sourit de la répartie agressive du conseiller qui venait de parler:

"Il s'agit de contrats impériaux en partie financés par les impôts de l'Empire. Vous ne payerez pas grand chose de votre poche, messeigneurs."

* * *

La muraille de la ville avait subis de lourds dégâts. Mais, attaques après attaques, les machines de guerre s'étaient toujours concentrées sur les mêmes pans de remparts. Après tout, il aurait été absurde de perdre son temps à lancer des pierres sur un mur intact. Et les assauts lancés contre les secteurs déjà endommagés avaient plus de chance d'aboutir.

C'est pour ça que la plus grande partie des remparts restaient debout et presque intouchés.

Les yeux dans le vague, Shiro Emiya se tenait en haut des fortifications. Son expression était triste et troublé. Le Forgeron aux Yeux d'Ambre réfléchissait et ses pensées étaient moroses. En haut de l'escalier de la tour, une petite femme le regardait.

Artoria Pendragon compensait sa taille réduite par un charisme qui ne laissait personne indifférent. Surtout pas la population de Refuge, chacune de ses apparitions publiques déplaçait des foules venues pour l'acclamer et l'admirer.

Ses nombreux exploits dans tout Haute-Roche appartenaient déjà légendaires... alors même qu'elle était inconnue un an plus tôt! Et puis, elle était si belle.

Vêtue simplement de la robe bleue qu'elle portait sous son armure, chaussée de bottes de cuir brun, Artoria s'avança jusqu'à son amoureux et s'appuya au créneau voisin de Shiro.

Le jeune Japonais lui jeta un rapide regard et soupira:

"Cela veut dire que je suis resté trop longtemps ici?"

Saber eut un léger sourire, le regardant du coin de l'œil:

"Tu connais Rin. Elle a commencé à taper du pied par terre, les mains sur les hanches et à crier quelque chose à propos de ' te ramener par la peau du cou si tu ne te décidais pas à descendre dans les trois minutes'. J'ai réussi à la convaincre de ne pas détruire cette section des remparts et me laisser faire."

Shiro se frotta l'arrière du crâne dans un geste familier. Son rire maladroit trahissait plutôt la gêne qu'un véritable humour... Rin lui faisait souvent cet effet.

Son amie eut un bref sourire à sa réaction et retourna à la contemplation des ouvriers réparant les hourds:

"Personne n'était plus inquiet que toi pendant notre voyage. Allions-nous arriver à temps pour à Refuge ? C'est fait, la ville est sauvée. Alors quel est le problème? "

D'une main, Artoria montra les rues derrière eux ainsi que les maisons que l'on reconstruisait. Même isolés sur ce coin de rempart, il leur était de toute manière impossible d'échapper au bruit des scies et des marteaux qui montaient jusqu'aux remparts.

" Tu sembles être la seule personne ici qui n'est pas heureux de notre victoire. Alors? Que t'arrive-t-il ?"

Shiro retourna à la contemplation de la campagne ravagée et poussa un profond soupir:

"Je crois que je commence à comprendre certaines choses..."

Les yeux d'Artoria s'étrécirent. Elle continuait à fixer son ami, mais son ton désabusé était quelque chose de nouveau pour elle. Shiro fixa le ciel et les nuages blancs qui passaient sur l'infini de bleu au-dessus de lui:

" Mon plus ancien souvenir est l'incendie à la fin de la Quatrième Guerre du Graal. Je marchais dans les ruines embrasées... autour de moi les gens appelaient à l'aide... et j'ai continué à marcher, les abandonnant à leur sort. Jusqu'à m'effondrer! C'est sur un monceau de débris fumant que Kiritsugu me trouva. Et alors que j'étais sur le point de m'abandonner à la mort, celui qui allait devenir mon père adoptif me prit dans ces bras. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle expression de joie chez quelqu'un... Il pleurait pour avoir seulement sauvé une personne."

Saber prit la parole:

"Mais tu sais maintenant ce qu'il en est. Kiritsugu se sentait coupable. Parce qu'il avait utilisé ses Marques de Commandement pour me forcer à détruire le Graal, le contenu de ce calice corrompu s'était répandu dans Fuyuki provoquant l'incendie qui tua plusieurs centaines d'habitants... dont tes parents. Te sauver était pour lui un signe qu'il pouvait expier sa faute. S'il t'a adopté, c'est à cause de ces remords. Tu le sais à présent."

Le Saber des Quatrième et Cinquième Guerre du Graal de Fuyuki avait insisté lourdement et le peu d'affection qu'elle avait pour Kiritsugu Emiya n'avait manqué de transparaitre. Artoria se souvenait de l'homme comme d'un _Magus_ ordinaire, éliminant ceux qui le gênaient. Certes, il n'était pas pour autant cruel ou mauvais. Il n'aurait surtout rien d'un massacreur d'innocents. Il l'avait montré lors de sa première attaque contre Archibal El-Melloi, s'assurant l'hôtel où le _Magus_ ennemi s'était installé avait été évacué avant de le faire sauter. Mais Kiritsugu avait toujours tout sacrifié à son objectif. Lorsqu'il avait découvert que le Graal était corrompu, sans rien lui expliquer, son Master l'avait contraint à détruire ce qu'elle avait cherché toute sa vie. Invoquée à nouveau au cours du conflit suivant, elle avait découvert en Shiro une autre victime de Kiritsugu..

Le dos du Forgeron aux Yeux d'Ambre se raidit. Par réflexe, il voulut défendre son père adoptif mais... Saber avait raison. Il se tourna vers elle:

"Pourtant, j'ai toujours pensé qu'emprunter les idéaux de mon père était la chose à faire. Je ne l'ai même pas écouté lorsqu'il m'expliquait qu'un héros ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde. Kiritsugu avait pourtant pris l'exemple d'une prise d'otage, où pour sauver les otages le héros devait tuer le méchant."

Artoria lui mit une main sur la sienne. Comme il la dévisageait, la femme chevalier lui offrit un sourire rassurant:

"Tu étais un enfant."

Shiro acquiesça:

"J'étais un enfant... et ça m'excusait à l'époque. Néanmoins, j'aurais du grandir, comprendre que c'était un idéal infantile. Au lieu de ça j'ai continué à 'emprunter un idéal' comme s'est moqué Archer!"

Saber se crispa:

"Archer? C'est à cause de lui que tu es dans cette état?"

Shiro secoua la tête:

"Non, c'était le souvenir d'une vieille conversation que nous avons eu comme il me ramenait à la maison sur ordre de Rin... à Fuyuki. À l'époque, il m'avait souhaité de me noyer dans mon idéal d'emprunt. Archer m'a fait comprendre que mon idéal était absurde et que ce n'était même pas le mien, c'était celui de mon père adoptif. Rin m'a fait comprendre que Kiritsugu n'a jamais eu l'intention de m'apprendre le _Magecraft_ et qu'il m'a mis en danger en me laissant utiliser mes nefs comme des substituts de _Circuits Magiques_. Et finalement, après que Gilgamesh ait tué Caster, tu m'as révélé que c'était mon père qui avait provoqué la destruction de Fuyuki. Et pourtant... pourtant... jamais jusque là je n'ai remis en question mon rêve d'être un héros qui sauve les innocents."

Artoria Pendragon regarda son ami avec inquiétude:

"Mais, Shiro, emprunté ou non ce n'est pas un mauvais idéal. Il faut essayer de sauver tout le monde. Seulement..."

Elle hésita et le Japonais réincarné termina à sa place:

"Seulement, on ne peut pas y arriver. On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. Je l'ai enfin compris. Si je suis quelque part en train de sauver un inconnu, je ne suis pas ailleurs en train de protéger un membre de ma famille."

Shiro frappa les créneaux devant lui d'un puissant coup de poing, sans se préoccuper de la douleur:

"Si je l'avais compris plus tôt, je serais immédiatement allé au château du roi pour chercher Sakura. Sakura est ma famille, c'est comme une petite sœur pour moi. Dans mon désir infantile d'être un héros... j'ai oublié que Sakura était parmi la population encerclée dans la ville. Si j'étais allé la protéger, elle serait encore là! Je l'aurais sauvé... mais j'étais trop préoccupée à sauver de parfaits inconnus pour lui venir en aide à une personne auquel je tiens."

Saber prit Shiro dans ses bras. Sa main se posa sur sa nuque, et il s'abandonna, le visage sur son épaule. Tremblant comme une feuille, il était partagé entre une colère froide et un dégoût profond lui-même. Les larmes refusaient de perler à ses paupières.

* * *

Au sommet d'une tour, Archer était assis, contemplant le couple sur les murailles.

Dans l'ombre de sa capuche un sourire triste apparut:

"Dis-toi que tu es chanceux Shiro... Tu n'as pas réalisé l'absurdité de ton existence après être devenu un chien d'Alaya."

Prisonnier d'**Unlimited Blade Work,** le héros Emiya avait planté des épées pour chacune de ses victimes. Dans le désert de son âme, il n'y avait que ces lames sous un ciel d'engrenages... Une lame pour chaque tombe. Toutes ses victimes... condamnées par ordre d'Alaya. Ce massacre vain qui n'avait jamais rendu le monde meilleur avait été l'aboutissement ultime d'un voyage commencé lorsque Shiro avait vu sourire Kiritsugu au travers de ses larmes.

N'était-ce pas logique?

Un mensonge en aboutissement d'un autre mensonge.

* * *

Près du palais du roi de Ménévie se trouvait un jardin d'agrément. Des haies de buis soigneusement taillées formaient un labyrinthe semé de bancs de pierres, de statues des dieux et de certains daedras. En son centre se trouvait une grande fontaine de marbre banc.

Assis sur la margelle se trouvait un personnage aux longs cheveux clairs, pas vraiment blanc, plutôt de la couleur de la neige à l'aube, vaguement rosée. Sa longue robe de mage avait quelque chose d'intemporelle... son apparence entière avait quelque chose d'intemporel et de vaguement inhumain. Il jouait avec un grand bâton noir en forme de Z. Mais à ses pieds, le gazon printanier semblait pris de folie. Les humbles fleurs des champs et celles que cultivaient les jardiniers formaient un véritable tapis. les couleurs et les parfums se mêlaient en une lourde symphonie.

Merlin, le Magicien des Fleurs, regardait avec un demi-sourire l'adolescente qui faisait les cent pas devant lui.

Rin Tohsaka n'avait qu'un point commun avec le légendaire jeteur de sort. Comme lui, elle pratiquait le _Magecraft_. Pour le reste, on n'aurait pu imaginer une personne plus différente.

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, la Diablesse Rouge, poussa un grognement digne d'une ourse:

"Mais que font-ils? Pourquoi Saber n'a pas ramené cet idiot? Je croyais qu'il voulait savoir où Rider avait emporté ma petite sœur!"

Discernant un mouvement, elle afficha un bref instant une expression de contentement... qui disparut lorsqu'elle reconnut Archer sortant du labyrinthe végétal:

"Ah... c'est toi, j'espérais que c'était Saber et Shiro."

Son ancien Servant écarta les bras dans un geste de fausse surprise:

" Tu ne vas tout de même pas me confondre avec Saber à chaque nouvelle rencontre ?"

Sans prêter attention au rouge colérique qui apparaissait sur le visage de son ancien Master, il s'affala sur un banc, jambes écartées, les mais croisées entre ses cuisses.

"Pourquoi tu es là, Archer ?"

Il rouvrit les paupières, fixant Rin de ses yeux incolores:

" Je viens avec vous."

Comme elle clignait les yeux sans comprendre, Archer ajouta rapidement:

"Je veux savoir où Rider a amené Sakura. Moi aussi je suis inquiet pour elle."

Il n'y avait pas une once de l'habituelle arrogance du Servant de l'arc, en fait sa voix était un peu amère. Mais cela ne dura qu'un bref instant, le héros Emiya lui coula un sourire sardonique:

"Et si tu cherches le rouquin idiot, il est en plein rendez-vous amoureux avec Saber... Oh, ils ont oublié de t'inviter? "

Cette fois, Rin devint aussi rouge que son habituel pull.

"Ce n'est pas tes affaires! Où sont-ils?"

Le Servant décrivit rapidement la tour et lui indiqua la direction.

* * *

La _Magus _avait à peine disparu dans le labyrinthe qu'Archer regrettait de ne pas l'avoir accompagnée. Merlin ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il feint un moment de ne rien remarquer, mais... même un idiot comme Shiro s'en apercevrait si on le fixait avec une telle intensité. À regret, le Servant en manteau rouge ouvrit un œil:

"Quoi ?"

Le Magicien des Fleurs ne sembla pas rebuté par l'entrée en matière d'Archer. Au contraire, il sourit:

" J'aime énormément les mondes que les humains ont créé. Mais individuellement, les humains sont tout aussi incroyables. La moindre variation dans les événements et leurs destinés part dans des directions très différentes. Ainsi, dans deux univers, un même individu a donné naissance à deux personnalités complètement différentes. N'est-ce pas... Shiro ?"

Le héros Emiya soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Évidemment, comment avait-il pu croire qu'il réussirait à cacher sa véritable identité à Merlin?

"Comment avez-vous compris?"

Merlin pointa son bâton sur la poitrine d'Archer:

" Les _Reality Marble_ sont uniques puisqu'ils sont la matérialisation de l'âme de leur invocateurs. Et, là je sens **Unlimited Blade Work**! Donc vous êtes Emiya Shiro."

* * *

Lorsque Rin revint, elle se tenait entre Saber et Shiro, les enlaçant... l'héritière des Tohsaka semblait particulièrement heureuse alors que ses deux amis avaient le rouge aux joues et fuyaient les regards. Archer maugréa un juron en direction du ciel indifférent. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils avaient faits ensemble.

Merlin se contenta d'ironiser:

"Oh, je vois que vous êtes tous les trois très heureux de commencer. Parfait, je n'aime pas exercer mes talents face à un public qui pense à autre chose, n'est-ce pas?"

Les trois jeunes gens s'immobilisèrent avec le même air coupable.

Après un dernier sourire moqueur, le Magicien des Fleurs se pencha sur la fontaine:

"Ffynhonnell gwên arna i !" (3)

Les doigts du professeur d'Arthur effleurèrent l'onde alors qu'il énonçait les paroles magiques. Aussitôt l'eau brilla avant qu'une scène apparaisse.

Shiro ne put retenir un cri de surprise en reconnaissant Sakura Tohsaka assise sur un lit dans une vaste pièce aux murs nus qui ressemblait à une cellule. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la porte était remplacée par une grille verrouillée et il ne manquait même pas l'humidité glaciale suintant au plafond.

Utilisant son pouvoir de clairvoyance " The Eyes Which See through the World", Merlin leur montrait la preuve de son art suprême parmi les autres utilisateurs du _Magecraft_. Car quelque soit la qualité de ses _Circuits Magiques_ nul _Magus _ ne pouvait guider les peuples, protéger les pays sans ce pouvoir reçu des dieux. Le Rang Ex de Merlin le qualifiait parmi les plus grands utilisateurs de la vision par-delà la vision. Néanmoins, son pouvoir se limitait au présent. Le Magicien des Fleurs ne pouvait avoir ni vision de l'avenir, ni du passé. Malgré tout, son talent avait suffis à le guider vers le premier fragment du Cristal de Corvus, puis vers Shiro.

Rin détailla sa petite sœur avec inquiétude, mais se rassura quelque peu. Sakura ne semblait pas blessée. Elle se retourna sur Merlin:

"Où se trouve-t-elle emprisonnée ?"

Le Magicien agita son bâton et la vision changea, révélant une chaîne de montagne. Le ciel était gris, envahis de nuages et des flocons de neige dansait dans le vent. Au flanc d'un haut pic glacé, une construction se distinguait nettement. Les murailles élégantes étaient décorées de multiples renforts géométriques. Le rempart entourait plusieurs tours semblables à des macles cristallines. La plus haute d'entre elle était dominée par une statue de bronze dorée représentant un humanoïde tenant le soleil entre ses mains levées. La forteresse était usée par des millénaires d'intempéries. Ici et là, des arches s'étaient effondrés et les alentours étaient jonchées de blocs descellées par le gel.

Shiro reconnu ce type de construction:

"On dirait de l'architecture elfique. D'ailleurs, la statue est une représentation du dieu Auriel."

Merlin approuva:

"Plus exactement d'Auri-el, dieu soleil des Elfes des Neiges. Cette espèce à malheureusement disparue il y a plus de cinq mille ans, ne laissant derrière eux que des créatures tordues et dégénérées. La forteresse de Klaysha a de nouveaux résidents... et ils ne sont pas aussi sympathiques que les constructeurs"

La scène changea révélant l'intérieur de l'antique forteresse. Des hommes à l'aspect primitifs, vêtus de fourrures et de plumes marchaient dans les corridors usés. Certains portaient des masques hideux, mélange de peau et d'ossements, tandis que d'autres montraient des visages à la peau pâle, marqués de peintures de guerre. Les yeux étaient bleus ou verts, les cheveux blonds, bruns, châtains, parfois roux. Ils étaient tous armés d'armes primitives en bois en os et en pierre: haches, machettes hérissées de dents, casse-têtes ornés de plumes, arcs grossiers et flèches barbelées. Un attirail qui ne leur donnait pas un aspect vraiment rassurant.

Artoria les avait déjà affronté et les reconnus immédiatement:

"Des Crevassais! Ils vivent dans les Monts Druadach, de part et d'autre de la frontière entre Bordeciel et Haute-Roche."

Le Magicien des Fleurs sourit:

"C'est exact, mon roi!"

Seule une légère crispation trahit l'agacement d'Artoria qui n'aimait guère que son ancien professeur lui donne du "Mon Roi" à tout propos. Néanmoins, elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle voyait:

"Merlin, montre-nous celui qui les dirige."

Le jeteur de sort s'inclina avec une politesse exagérée:

"Comme Votre Majesté le désire."

La scène changea à nouveau, révélant une salle du trône encombrée de tout un fatras de livres empilés en piles instables, mélangées à des rouleaux de parchemins, des éléments d'un laboratoire d'alchimie tel des alambics, des cornues, un athanor. Ici ou là, on voyait des bâtons ornés de gros cristaux spirituels, ou par des têtes de dragon. Ailleurs, des sacs regorgeaient d'ingrédients exotiques, et des coffres ouverts laissaient voir un capharnaüm d'amulettes et d'anneaux magiques.

Au centre s'élevait une pyramide de pierre munie sur une face d'un escalier. À son sommet se trouvait un simple trône de pierre peu orné. Une silhouette maigre s'y tenait ratatiné... semblable à une araignée au centre de sa toile.

Vêtu d'une luxueuse robe de mage, portant des bagues magiques à tous les doigts et plus d'une dizaines de colliers ou de fétiches pendus autour de son cou, il s'appuyait sur un grand bâton noir. Il fallut que Merlin manipule l'image pour que les personnes présentes reconnaissent le visage dans l'ombre du capuchon:

" Shinji!"

L'hériter des Matou se comportait comme quelque grand seigneur magicien... d'ailleurs, les Crevassais présents s'inclinaient jusqu'au sol alors que l'adolescent les houspillait du haut de son trône. On n'entendait pas sa voix, mais Rin Tohsaka, Artoria Pendragon, Shiro Emiya et Archer avaient tous été témoins de ses caprices et de ses violentes lubies.

Le plus furieux était Shiro:

"Saber, je n'ai pas l'impression que Shinji ait compris la leçon que Berserker lui a infligé."

L'ancien Servant acquiesça simplement, sans vocaliser la colère qui se lisait sur son visage.

"Je crois que Matou doit comprendre que l'on ne s'attaque pas à ma famille et à mes amis."

À une époque, Shinji avait été au nombre de ses amis. Mais le Shinji qu'il avait connu n'était pas cet adolescent aux nerfs détraqués et aux yeux déments qui se pavanait sur le trône de la forteresse de Klaysha. Trop de fois, Shiro avait laissé le bénéfice du doute à son ancien amis... pas cette fois!

* * *

(1) Organe de gouvernement de l'Empire.

(2) Les familiers des T.E.S. auront probablement reconnu le nom de ces deux administrations. Il s'a git de celles pour lesquelles travaillent Decumus Scotti dans le Marais Noir et au Val-Boisé. Lisez donc "Le récit Argonien" et "La dance dans le feu", récits en plusieurs tomes que l'on trouve dans Morrowind, Oblivion et Skyrim et qui sont très amusants. Mais ne vous donnent guère envie de conclure un contrat de reconstruction.

(3) "Source, souris-moi!" (En Gallois).


	36. Chapter 35 Le glacier de Druadach

**Le glacier de Druadach**

* * *

Les monts Druadachs étaient une des plus importantes chaînes montagneuse de Tamriel. Ces montagnes séparaient Haute-Roche et L'Enclume, à l'ouest, de Bordeciel, à l'est. Certains des pics les plus élevés du continent faisaient partie de ce rempart rocheux.

Toutefois, regarder ces montagnes sur une carte et dans la réalité était deux choses différentes.

* * *

Après six jours de marche dans des vallées et des collines couvertes de fleurs printanières, Shiro fut réveillé par le froid. Plutôt que se blottir contre Artoria encore endormie à côté de lui, il se leva, souleva le pan de peau de sa tente et regarda à l'extérieur.

Le jour peinait à percer dans un paysage recouvert de gelée blanche. Son souffle se condensa au sortir de ses lèvres alors qu'il découvrait les herbes et les arbres couverts d'une épaisse couche glacée.

Durant la nuit, les températures avaient dramatiquement chuté, congelant littéralement les collines sous un écrin scintillant.

Comme il regardait autour de lui, il distingua une haute montagne émergeant du brouillard. D'après la carte, il s'agissait du pic de Tola. Ce sommet se trouvait à l'extrémité d'une avancée de la chaîne vers l'ouest et faisait un bon point de repère.

Entendant les aboiements des chiens, le _Magus_ aux cheveux roux se retourna pour regarder les animaux à l'épaisse fourrure en train de jouer ensemble.

Près de la seconde tente, les guides chargés de mener leurs petites expéditions s'activaient à les atteler à des traineaux. Shiro fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'eux. Il s'agissait de trois hommes entre trente et quarante ans, vêtus de fourrure et le visage basané. Membres de la guilde des guerriers, Jurgen -le Nordique- Bedoryan et Tristyn -les Brétons- leur avaient été chaudement recommandés par le maître de la maison de guilde de Refuge car ils connaissaient admirablement la région.

Le voyant s'avancer, Bedoryan sourit à Shiro en dépit du vent glacial qui ne faisait que forcir:

" Messire Shiro, avez-vous bien dormi ?"

Le Forgeron aux Yeux d'Ambre se gratta la tignasse rousse de ses cheveux emmêlés:

"Très bien, jusqu'à ce que le froid me réveille. Pourquoi attelez-vous les chiens ? Il n'y a pas de neige."

L'homme renifla, cachant un peu d'amusement. D'une main, il désigna le mont Tola:

"Messire, vous voyez les nuages? Ils sont bloqués par les montagnes, pour pouvoir les traverser, ils vont devoir s'élever... et donc se décharger. Le vent est très froid, la pluie se transformera en neige avant de toucher le sol. Nous allons renvoyer notre escorte avec les chevaux et continuer avec les traineaux."

L'explication était logique et se confirma moins d'une demi-heure plus tard par un véritable blizzard de neige et de vent glacé. Obligé de se retrancher sous les tentes, Artoria, Rin, Archer, Merlin, Shiro et les trois guides se couvrirent de fourrures et se serrèrent autour d'un feu de bois qui peinait à réchauffer l'atmosphère.

Tristyn déroula une carte sur une caisse servant de table:

"Nous devons dès à présent déterminer la marche à suivre. Il y a deux routes possibles pour atteindre la forteresse de Klaysha. La première consiste à contourner le mont Tola par le sud-est, puis remonter directement vers le nord. Sauf que nous devrons traverser un glacier. Il s'agit de parcourir 350 kilomètres dans une contrée traîtresse."

Son doigt avait suivi la route presque directe qu'il avait indiquée. Puis, revenant au point où ils se trouvaient actuellement, il décrivit un vaste arc de cercle contournant le glacier:

"Ou alors, nous pouvons traverser la région de moyenne montagne et de collines qui se trouve au nord-ouest. Arrivés à hauteur de la forteresse, nous prendrons alors plein est pour atteindre Kalysha. Cela fait une centaine de kilomètres de plus. Néanmoins, les deux itinéraires équivalents à dix jours de voyage."

Le menton posé sur son poing, Tohsaka contemplait le guide qui venait de parler. Son expression était pensive et ses yeux bleus interrogateurs:

" Si la route la plus courte est si dangereuse et ne fait même pas gagner de temps, pourquoi la proposez-vous ?"

À côté d'elle, Saber acquiesça. Habituée aux problèmes tactiques, l'ancien roi de Bretagne avait immédiatement noté cette incohérence.

Tristyn soupira:

"Le glacier est inhabité à part des chèvres... et quelques trolls de givre qui les chassent. Par contre, les collines et les vallées au nord-ouest sont peuplées. Et les habitants n'ont rien d'amicaux... ce sont des Crevassais. Ils vénèrent les "Anciens Dieux", des divinités impies qui demandent des sacrifices d'humains et de Spriggans. Leurs femmes sont des sorcières et certaines se transforment en Harfeuses. Ces monstrueux mélanges de vieilles femmes et de corbeaux sont le résultat d'un échange: le pouvoir et l'immortalité comme la hideur et la folie...

Les yeux de Saber s'étrécirent:

"J'ai déjà affronté les Crevassais. Même s'ils sont très primitifs, ce sont des guerriers féroces qui recourent à la magie. Traverser leur territoire serait très dangereux."

Jurgen approuva:

" Je suis allé à plusieurs reprises dans la région. À l'époque, les Crevassais n'étaient pas ouvertement hostiles. Mais il ne manquait pas de cinglés qui attaquaient à vue les étrangers, ou d'Harfeuses désireuses de sacrifier des voyageurs. À présent, on peut craindre que toutes les vieilles forteresses soient occupées. Et il n'est pas difficile de traquer un groupe comme le notre dans la neige."

Les yeux de Saber s'étrécirent:

"Je n'ai aucune habitude du voyage dans un glacier contrairement à vous. Vous voulez combler mon ignorance, messire Jurgen?"

Jurgen approuva d'un mouvement de tête:

"En effet, j'ai souvent chassé dans la région. Je connais les pièges naturels... et la faune locale. Les géants sont pacifiques. Tant que nous ne les importuneront pas, nous n'avons rien à craindre. D'ailleurs, j'ai même été sauvé par un géant pendant un de mes précédents voyages. Les trolls de givre représentent un danger plus important, mais ils sont plutôt solitaires. Et un individu seul n'attaque pas un groupe comme le nôtre. En plus, ils ont peur du feu. Il y a aussi les spectres des glaces. En dépit de leur nom, il ne s'agit pas de morts-vivants. C'est des sortes de serpent translucides qui flottent dans l'air. Leur sang est plus froid que la glace et ils congèlent tout autour d'eux. Toutefois, les plus dangereuses créatures de la région sont les Falmers. Des tribus entières vivent dans les grottes autour des glaciers et ils haïssent férocement toutes les créatures qui vivent à la surface."

Shiro Emiya se retourna vers Merlin, lui jetant un regard interrogateur:

"Je croyais que vous avez dit que les Falmers étaient une espèce éteinte."

Le Magicien des Fleurs sourit:

"Oui et non... les Elfes des Neiges ont disparu, mais leurs descendants mutés, aveugles, maléfiques vivent encore. Les Falmers actuels sont peut-être issus des anciens Falmers mais ces créatures tordues par la haine n'ont, à part le nom, plus rien de commun avec leurs ancêtres. Donc d'une certaine manière j'ai dit la vérité, les Elfes des Neiges n'existent plus. En fait, ils ont connu un destin similaire aux elfes capturés par Morgoth au Premier Âge. Torturés, mutilés, transformés, ces derniers devinrent les Orques." Comme toutes les personnes présentes échangeaient des regards d'incompréhension, Merlin cligna des yeux: "Enfin, personne parmi vous n'a lu le Seigneur des Anneaux? Le nom de Tolkien ne vous dit rien ?" Mais ils secouèrent la tête. Merlin soupira: " Enfin, bref, les Falmers ne sortent qu'à la nuit tombée et ne s'éloignent guère des cavernes glacées et des ruines dwemer qu'ils occupent."

Artoria toussa dans son poing:

"Donc pour résumer, nous avons le choix entre la route longue qui nous conduira face à une population en révolte ou ce dangereux glacier."

Une main passée sur le ventre, un doigt levée, Rin prit un ton professoral pour trancher:

" Passons par le glacier. Tous ces monstres n'en n'ont pas spécifiquement après nous. Ils ne vont pas organiser une traque, ou se coordonner entre tribus pour nous tuer séance tenante ou nous égorger sur l'autel des "Anciens Dieux". Les Crevassais, si ! Je ne doute pas de la vaillance des personnes présentes, mais huit contre une armée de sauvages sanguinaires, les perspectives ne sont pas en notre faveur."

Tous approuvèrent, y compris Archer qui parlait pour la première fois.

* * *

Les trois traineaux filaient vers l'horizon. L'air était froid et limpide et les yeux découvraient jusque à l'horizon un paysage d'un blanc infini. Le ciel au contraire était gris, traversé de nuage lourds qui s'épanchaient de flocons dansant dans le vent.

Depuis la fin de la tempête, les chiens huskies avaient couru, huit d'entre eux tirant chaque traineau. Les heures s'étaient écoulées comme un rêve et les kilomètres avaient disparus dans les foulées des puissants animaux.

Lorsque le soleil sombra à l'ouest, la petite troupe s'installa pour la nuit. Les chiens creusèrent la neige pour former des igloos primitifs tandis que les humains dressaient leurs tentes.

Après un rapide repas, tout le monde alla se coucher à l'exception d'Archer qui prit le premier tour de garde. Assis sur une caisse, l'ancien Servant tisonnait le feu d'un air absent. Soudain, il eut un mince sourire ironique et sans se retourner s'adressa à celui qui le regardait:

"Et bien Shiro Emiya, tu ne sais pas qu'il est impoli de fixer les gens. Si tu veux me parler assied-toi."

De la main, il désigna une autre caisse.

Le Forgeron aux Yeux d'Ambre soupira et coula un regard méfiant à Archer avant de s'asseoir comme il le lui demandait.

Le vent sifflait, seul son dans les collines glacées de Druadach. De l'autre côté du feu, Archer ne semblait pas lui prêter attention. Et une fois encore, Shiro se sentit irrité par la simple présence de l'ancien Servant.

"Alors? Tu ne sais plus parler ? Le chat t'a volé ta langue ou tu es soudain devenu timide?

Shiro desserra ses mains qui s'étaient instantanément crispés. Il prit une inspiration et se lança:

"Pourquoi tu continues à utiliser le nom d'Archer? La Guerre du Graal est terminée."

Les yeux incolores de l'ancien chien d'Alaya s'étrécirent légèrement:

" Et cela t'empêche de dormir?"

D'habitude, les sarcasmes d'Archer auraient fait perdre son calme à Shiro. Pas cette fois...

"Je suis sérieux, Archer. Tu sais, après que Berserker t'ai tué... Rin, Saber et moi avons beaucoup parlé de toi. Tu connaissais Saber, tu l'avais déjà rencontrée avant la Guerre du Graal. D'ailleurs, il est évident que tu l'as reconnu au premier coup d'œil. Rin nous a aussi résumé une conversation. Tu lui as décris les buts et le caractère d'Artoria. Tu la connais si bien. À cause de ça, Rin pense que tu as vécu à l'époque du Roi Arthur. Seulement, Saber n'est pas d'accord. Si un guerrier de ton talent avait vécu en Bretagne, elle l'aurait su et l'aurait invité à la Table Ronde."

L'habituelle expression moqueuse d'Archer se craquela. Son regard s'embua brièvement...

"Je suis touché."

Comme sa voix vacillait, il toussa dans son poing.

"Rin a vu mon passé en rêve. Elle te l'a raconté?" Comme Shiro répondait d'un simple hochement de tête, l'ancien Servant continua:" J'étais... un Chien d'Alaya, un membre de la Contre Force. J'ai été invoqué à toutes les époques de l'histoire par la Volonté de l'Humanité. J'ai tué des terroristes islamiques, les incendiaires de Rome en 79 après Jésus Christ, j'ai attaqué la Bastille de l'intérieur en 1789. J'ai été invoqué, encore, encore et encore... Tant de fois que j'ai oublié la plupart de mes missions. Chaque fois que l'histoire a déraillé et que la survie de l'humanité a été mise en jeu, Alaya m'a invoqué. Chaque fois, j'ai tué ceux qui causaient ce danger. Passé, présent, futur, j'ai été invoqué à toutes les époques. Dans ma mémoire, il y a plusieurs siècles de massacres, sans chronologie. Mes souvenirs ne sont qu'un uniforme empilement de cadavres ensanglantés. J'ai tué tant de personnes que leurs tombes pourraient s'aligner d'ici à l'horizon, couvrir toutes les collines plus loin que ne porte le regard. Voilà ma vie, Shiro Emiya. Une existence affreuse que j'ai pourtant appelée de tous mes vœux... Tu vois, je voulais aider les humains. Je voulais le pouvoir de sauver les innocents, tous les innocents sans oublier un seul d'entre eux. Alors j'ai passé un pacte avec Alaya pour qu'elle me donne la puissance de réaliser mon but. En échange de quoi je devais la servir pour l'éternité. J'étais jeune et stupide. Je me suis moi-même condamné à l'enfer d'une guerre sans fin..."

Shiro déglutit, il y avait ce que disait Archer, mais pire encore était le ton. La voix de l'ancien Servant dégoulinait de mépris, de colère... et de souffrance.

Comme Archer relevait les yeux, leurs regards se croisèrent et le Héros aux Yeux d'Ambre frémit. L'espace d'un instant cette ire, ce dégoût s'était concentré sur lui comme s'il était la cause de l'enfer vécu par Archer. Le jeune _Magus_ en oublia de respirer... Pourtant l'impression se dissipa si vite, que Shiro se demanda s'il avait rêvé.

Archer tisonnait à nouveau le feu, le regard plongé dans les flammes.

"Voilà, à présent tu sais pourquoi le seul nom que je veux est 'Archer'. Le nom que j'ai reçu à la naissance est celui d'un idiot que je hais de toute mon âme."

Shiro Emiya se passa la langue sur les lèvres, essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Mais Archer semblait être arrivé au bout de sa tolérance envers le jeune homme:

"Bon, puisque j'ai répondu à ta question, tu devrais aller te coucher. Demain, la route sera encore plus dure."

"Attends... je voulais te remercier. Je veux dire... Juste avant d'affronter Berserker, tu as dis: 'Emiya Shiro n'était pas un combattant.' Et que: 'Mon seul pouvoir était d'imaginer quelque chose qui pouvait battre mon ennemi.' Cela m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir et m'a permis de mieux comprendre ma capacité à Tracer. Jamais je n'aurais survécu à mon premier combat contre Gilgamesh sans ce que tu m'as dit. Merci."

Archer parut surpris, il cessa un instant de tisonner le feu puis poussa un long soupir exagéré:

" Je dois vraiment être un incurable idiot sentimental... Enfin, la vérité c'est que je dois aussi te remercier. J'ai participé à la Guerre du Graal pour échapper à mon enfer privé et... ton vœu m'a permis d'être réincarné ici. Alors, disons que l'on est quitte."

Shiro se leva, hésita et leva les yeux vers le ciel nocturne:

"Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi tu me détestes. Je ressemble beaucoup à ce que tu étais lorsque tu as noué ce pacte avec Alaya."

Heureusement que le rouquin fixait les nuages, car l'impression de choc sur le visage d'Archer ne lui aurait pas échappé. Finalement... l'ancien Servant éclata d'un rire moqueur:

"Tu n'imagines pas à quel point."

* * *

Voyant que quelqu'un s'approcher du feu, Archer soupira:

"Je n'ai pas regardé le calendrier, c'est ma fête ce soir? D'habitude, il n'y a pas tant de personnes désireuses de me parler, Saber. Ton tour de garde n'est pas encore venu."

Enveloppée d'un lourd manteau de fourrure, Artoria marchait avec légèreté, faisant à peine craquer la neige sous ses pas. Dans la pénombre rougeoyante du feu de camp sa respiration se condensait en une brume légère.

Prenant place sur la caisse que Shiro avait occupée un peu plus tôt, elle sourit à l'ancien Servant de Rin:

"J'ai fait un rêve bizarre. Tous les chevaliers de la Table Ronde étaient enfermés avec moi dans un hôpital psychiatrique de la Terre. Mordred était affligée de Troubles Obsessionnels Compulsifs. Déjà que Mordred en temps normal... Je me suis réveillée en sursaut alors que j'essayais de l'étrangler pour la faire taire... "

Son regard se charge de suspicion alors qu'elle regardait en direction de la tente occupée par Merlin:

" Je n'ai jamais fait un songe aussi absurde sans que quelqu'un s'en mêle."

Archer -qui faisait des efforts désespérés pour masquer un peu charitable fou rire- s'aperçut que la respiration du Magicien des Fleurs avait marqué une pause. En tant que Servant, il n'avait pas besoin de dormi. Et il savait qui il était. Artoria avait raison, cela ressemblait bien à une manipulation digne de ce vieux fou...

Ôtant la bouilloire du feu, le héros Emiya servit une tasse de thé à Saber:

"Et bien, en attendant que ton irritation s'apaise, pourquoi ne pas discuter un peu."

Artoria répondit au sourire d'Archer et ce dernier eut l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans l'estomac. Même après des siècles au sein de la prison d'**Unlimited Blades Work**, n'en sortant que pour exercer la volonté d'Alaya, le simple souvenir de la beauté de Saber l'avait empêché de devenir fou.

"En fait, j'ai une question à te poser, Archer."

Le Servant de l'Arc écarta largement les bras:

"Je n'ai aucune prétention à l'omniscience, mais si je peux répondre je le ferais."

Après avoir humé l'arôme du thé, Artoria le gouta et, malgré son habituelle maîtrise d'elle-même, laissa transparaître de la surprise:

" Archer, tu prépare ce breuvage avec talent. Même Shiro ne l'infuse pas avec une telle perfection."

Embarrassé, le héros Emiya s'empressa de demander à Artoria quelle était sa question. L'ancien Servant de l'épée cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, comme si elle cherchait à s'en rappeler:

"Ah, oui... au début du siège de Refuge les Crevassais étaient présents. Cependant, quand Rin et moi sommes revenus avec Shiro, ils n'étaient plus là. Quand sont-ils partis?"

Archer haussa les épaules:

" Ils ont levé le camp un beau jour, avant les premières neiges. Je les ai suivi des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent vers l'Est. Par la suite, nous avons reçu des messages signalant qu'ils étaient entrés dans le royaume d'Ephèse, au sud d'ici. Mais un grand guerrier s'est dressé contre eux à la tête des chevaliers de ce pays."

Artoria fronça légèrement les sourcils au ton moqueur soudain adopté par Archer. De l'autre côté du feu, l'ex-Servant avait croisé les jambes et renversé la tête en arrière, affichant une nonchalance irritante."

"Un grand guerrier?"

Archer lui fit un clin d'œil:

" Une sorte de chien fou qui mord autant qu'il aboie... Il s'appellerait Cù Chulainn."

* * *

Le tour de garde d'Artoria suivant immédiatement celui d'Archer, ils restèrent un long moment à discuter. Puis, le héros Emiya bailla et se leva pour gagner sa tente.

Saber resta seule avec le vent nocturne pour unique compagnie. Jusqu'à ce qu'un horrible hurlement la fasse sursauter.

Une créature s'avançait vers le campement à la faveur de l'obscurité venteuse. Artoria se souvint de sa seconde enfance et des récits des gardes du château où elle avait résidé sur les contreforts des Monts Wrothgars. Ils lui avaient décris ce cri.

Un Grahl!

La silhouette d'Artoria s'entoura de lumière dorée. Un instant plus tard, elle réapparut portant sa robe-armure. Elle ne semblait rien tenir dans ses mains, mais elle adopta une stance typique de l'espadon, sa lame invisible ramenée près de son oreille et levée vers le ciel.

Fébrilement, elle cherchait à se remémorer les détails des récits des gardes.

Le Grahl est une sous-espèce du Troll des Glaces. Plus grand et plus lent, il est surtout nettement plus fort et bien plus dangereux. Un seul de ces monstres peut vaincre sans peine trois Trolls de Glaces ou massacrer une compagnie de soldats.

Alors qu'un deuxième cri réveillait les dormeurs dans les tentes, Saber vit le monstre émerger dans la lumière du feu de camp. Il était presque aussi grand qu'un ogre, avec la même silhouette simiesque et couverte de fourrure blanche qu'un Troll des Glaces. Comme lui, il avait trois petits yeux noirs et cruels, le dernier se trouvant au milieu du front.

Néanmoins, on ne pouvait confondre avec une autre bête. De son dos émergeaient des stalagmites de glace tandis que des crocs recourbés semblables aux défenses d'un sanglier saillaient de chaque côté de sa bouche.

Artoria bondit en avant et l'épée invisible siffla, ouvrant une longue entaille sur la poitrine du monstre. Le Grahl cria mais riposta aussitôt, frappant alternativement des deux poings. Son instinct de combat et la rapidité conférée par le _Mana Burst_ permirent à Saber d'esquiver les attaques avec facilité. Ce Troll géant était puissant... mais lent!

Les guides observaient le combat bouche bée. Saber semblait danser avec l'horrible monstre. Elle attaquait là, bondissait, virevoltait. Ses mains semblaient vides, mais des stries sanglantes naissaient sans cesse sur les bras et la poitrine du Grahl...

Pourtant, le Roi Arthur commençait à s'inquiéter. La robustesse de la créature n'était pas exagérée. **The Sword of the Wind King**, bien qu'il s'agisse d'un Noble Phantasm de rang C, semblait incapable d'infliger des blessures graves au Grahl. La fourrure fournie et son cuir résistant étaient doublés par une épaisse couche de graisse qui formait une armure naturelle. Et comme tous les trolls ses os étaient plus durs que l'acier. Pire encore, les blessures se refermaient en quelques instants et la multitude de coupures qu'elle avait infligées au monstre ne semblaient avoir d'autre résultat que d'encourager sa fureur.

Baissant sa lame, Artoria la pointa à l'horizontale derrière sa hanche droite et fléchit légèrement les genoux.

Le vent se mit tourbillonner autour de ses mains, révélant une éblouissante lumière d'or. Un instant plus tard, elle se ruait en avant à une vitesse supersonique... pour retomber une dizaine de mètres derrière le monstre.

Un instant, la scène parut figée sous le regard des spectateurs. Artoria immobile, l'épée de nouveau invisible, mais sa lame pointée vers le bas à hauteur de son genou gauche... comme au terme d'un arc de cercle commencé dans sa posture précédente.

Le Grahl vacilla sur ses genoux en regardant stupidement ses deux bras coupés qui venaient de tomber au sol. Il ouvrit la bouche et s'étouffa sous un flot de sang écarlate. Il s'effondra... en deux parties la moitié du buste d'un côté... le bas de l'autre!

Rin, ensommeillée et furieuse d'avoir été réveillée en sursaut, s'approcha du monstre en tirant une rune de sa bourse. Infusant son _Prana_ dans le galet gravé d'un signe semblable à un éclair stylisé, elle se concentra sur l'image d'une flamme haute et vive avant de la jeter sur le monstre encore agité de soubresauts:

"_Sowilo_"

Aussitôt la rune du feu libéra des flammes violentes. La graisse de Troll brûlant particulièrement bien, la dépouille se retrouva complètement enveloppée dans le brasier qui s'éleva haut, chassant une fumée noire et huileuse vers les nuages.

Brandissant le poing, le front plissé de colère le Démon en Rouge injuria le Grahl agonisant:

" Mocheté sans âme, personne, tu m'entends ? Personne ne peut me priver de sommeil et survivre!"

Elle se retourna vers Artoria et changea soudain d'attitude, lui offrant un merveilleux sourire:

"Merci d'avoir arrêté cette créature!"

Acquiesçant machinalement, Saber cligna des yeux alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine... Elle savait que Rin n'était pas vraiment du matin, mais elle ne l'avait jamais encore vue aussi furieuse. Le légendaire roi de Bretagne se jura de ne jamais être la cause d'un réveil en sursaut chez son amie. Elle n'était pas sûre d'y survivre.

* * *

Le lever du soleil accueillis les membres de la petite expédition autour d'un solide petit déjeuner. Tout le monde était reposé et près à une nouvelle journée de voyage... à la notable exception de Rin qui était à peu près aussi réactive qu'un zombie réanimé par un amateur peu doué. Archer dut l'empêcher de se rendormir à plusieurs reprises.

Enfin, les chiens de traineaux furent attelés et le voyage reprit. C'était une belle matinée. Le vent était tombé dans la nuit et l'on découvrait un ciel cristallin sans le moindre nuage.

L'avancée fut rapide et presque sans difficulté.

Au soir, les traîneaux s'immobilisèrent presque au sud du Mont Tola.

* * *

Le lendemain, la température chuta brutalement. Le vent soufflant du Nord amena des nuages chargés de neige et les traineaux avancèrent face aux bourrasques d'un blizzard hurlant qui rendit l'avance difficile et épuisante. On ne pouvait plus qu'avancer au prix d'efforts constants. La sueur gelait sur le visage tandis que la neige empesait les fourrures.

À la nuit tombée, les voyageurs étaient si exténués qu'ils ne purent que dresser les tentes et faire cuire un repas.

Tout le monde souffrait d'engelures, particulièrement sur le nez et aux oreilles. Sans les talents de guérisseuse de Rin, la situation aurait été catastrophique.

Cependant, le pire était à venir. Après le coucher du soleil, le vent se mit à souffler de plus en plus fort, abattant les tentes et faisant rouler au loin les caisses de nourriture. Impossible de dormir, chacun s'accrocha au sol pour éviter d'être emporté. La neige s'infiltrait dans les vêtements, fondait au contact de la peau et gelait à nouveau ensuite.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, tous étaient épuisés, démoralisés, gelés et irritables.

Il était incroyable de penser que la plaine le printemps déployait toutes ses séductions alors qu'à une centaine de kilomètres alors que la moyenne montagne était encore couverte de neige et jouissait d'un climat polaire!

D'eux tous, Rin était la plus furieuse. Pour une raison ou une autre, elle vida sa colère sur Merlin, le traitant de "magicien de pacotilles". Elle l'accusait de ne pas avoir le dixième du pouvoir que la légende lui accordait. Sinon, il aurait tôt fait d'arrêter la tempête!

Bizarrement, le Magicien des Fleurs l'écouta sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Il resta calme. Ce fut seulement quand elle fut à court d'invectives qu'il prit la parole:

"Est-ce que je peux arrêter la tempête? Oui, je peux... et non, je ne vais pas le faire. Rin Tohsaka, vous êtes une _Magus _brillante, mais visiblement vous n'y connaissez rien en climatologie. Une tempête de ce genre relâche en une seconde autant d'énergie qu'une bombe atomique! Cette tempête est le résultat d'un déséquilibre thermique à l'échelle du continent et du heurt entre des masses d'air aux températures très différentes. Si je relâchais cette énergie, je provoquerais une catastrophe auprès de laquelle la tempête elle même n'est rien. Aucun de vous n'y survivrait".

* * *

Heureusement, dans la journée, le vent tomba peu à peu et le soleil réapparut entre les nuages. Ses rayons se réverbérèrent sur un paysage d'une beauté à couper le souffle. La lumière transformait le glacier de Druadach en une montagne de diamant brillant de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Cette beauté hélas était un danger par elle-même.

Leurs guides les prévinrent que regarder trop longtemps ce paysage ils n'y gagneraient qu'une ophtalmie des neiges... c'est à dire la perte de la vision!

Le Glacier formait le principal obstacle de leur voyage. Par comparaison, le terrain qu'ils avaient traversé était clément. Pour commencer, le glacier formait un mur de glace qu'il fallait franchir. Comme il y avait un véritable chaos de rochers et de blocs de glace en avant, l'escalade ne présentait aucune difficulté par elle-même, mais il fallut démonter les traineaux et transporter les chiens. Cela leur prit toute la journée.

Lorsqu'ils voulurent préparer le repas du soir, une forte déconvenue les attendait. Entre ce que le blizzard avait emporté et les secousses imposées au reste, même Shiro et Archer n'arrivèrent pas à créer autre chose qu'une infâme bouillie.

Autant dire que le moral déjà bas fut fortement ébranlé... en particulier celui de Saber.


	37. Chapitre 36 Les cavernes de glace

**Les cavernes de glace**

* * *

Les vents soufflaient si fort qu'il était devenu impossible de dresser les tentes à la nuit tombée. Une fois le soleil disparu, la température baissait tellement que rester immobile plus d'une dizaine de minutes équivalait à une sentence de mort.

Pendant trois jours et trois nuits, la petite expédition avait donc avancé sur le glacier de Druadach au prix d'efforts surhumains. Avec la fatigue, les gestes devenaient de plus en plus difficiles et les réflexes s'émoussaient. Il en résultait des chutes dans le chaos de glace du glacier. Les bleus et les écorchures se multipliaient. Merlin devait sans cesse soigner et booster ses compagnons pour qu'ils ne s'effondrent pas.

Finalement, au quatrième jour, le blizzard s'apaisa. Puisant sur leurs dernières forces, les membres de l'expédition établirent un campement avant de s'effondrer.

* * *

Lorsque Shiro sortit de la tente qu'il partageait avec Rin et Saber, le temps était superbe. Il ne restait plus que quelques nuages accrochés comme une écharpe aux flancs du mont Krest. D'après la carte - assez imprécise- la citadelle de Kalysha n'était plus qu'à 100 ou 120 kilomètres. Ils avaient déjà traversé la moitié du glacier! Il leur faudrait sans doute huit à dix jours de plus pour atteindre leur objectif... sans marcher de nuit.

Avec l'aide des guides, le Héros aux Yeux d'Ambre commença à préparer un solide repas. Rin dormait encore. Connaissant l'héritière des Tohsaka, Shiro était prêt à parier que rien ne pourrait la réveiller à part un bombardement d'artillerie.

Le cas de Saber était différent. Le roi de Bretagne avait un solide appétit... c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Après quatre jours sans avaler autre chose que du pemmican, elle devait être affamée! En dépit de leur situation précaire, Shiro ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Déjà qu'Artoria mangeait pour quatre en temps normal, il avait du mal à imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait avaler lorsqu'elle avait vraiment faim.

Alors que Shiro et les guides s'activaient à préparer le repas, Merlin s'était assis sur une caisse, le regard tourné vers le nord. Il semblait songeur, mais en fait il utilisait son don de _Clairvoyance _pour déceler les obstacles qui les attendaient encore.

Comme Shiro tournait la tête, il s'aperçut qu'une silhouette en tenue de fourrure s'était éloignée du camp. Les deux filles du groupe dormant encore, cela ne pouvait être qu'Archer.

* * *

La vision parfaite de l'ancien Servant de l'Arc était une des facultés dont il était le plus fier. Comme il l'avait autrefois déclaré à Rin, il pouvait compter jusqu'au plus petit rivet du pont conduisant à Fuyuki, depuis le plus haut immeuble de la nouvelle ville.

Si Merlin avait décidé d'explorer le monde à la recherche de dangers se trouvant plus loin sur leur route, Archer voulait sécuriser leur environnement proche.

Alors qu'il faisait le tour du camp, il aperçut une tâche sombre dans le glacier. _Renforçant_ sa vue, il zooma pour découvrir une grotte. Cette ouverture était peut-être naturelle, résultant du heurt de deux plaques de glace ou de quelque autre phénomène... mais quelqu'un avait élevé une sorte de paravent pour empêcher le vent d'entrer. Cette porte rudimentaire était une sorte de tressage de bandes de matériaux noir... qui ressemblaient à de la chitine de chaurus (1).

Près de l'entrée, plusieurs pieux de chitine étaient plantés dans la glace. Chacun était surmonté d'un crâne. Des crânes de chèvres et même celui d'un troll... mais surtout, des crânes humains.

Inquiet, Le héros Emiya s'approcha de la grotte.

Bien que n'ayant jamais rencontré de Falmer, il savait que les descendants dégénérés des Elfes des Neiges habitaient le glacier de Druadach. Cannibales et remplis de haine pour les habitants de la surface qu'ils considéraient comme responsables de leur déchéance, ils tuaient après de longues tortures tous ceux qu'ils capturaient.

Il s'approcha de la grotte, prêt à matérialiser ses sabres jumeaux au premier signe de danger. L'ancien chien d'Alaya sentait grâce à ses capacités de _Clairvoyanc_e et sa compétence Eye _of the Mind (True_) que quelque chose, un animal ou une créature, était caché derrière le paravent de chitine. Inquiet quant à la sécurité de ses compagnons, il continua son avance, prêt à réagir au moindre signe d'agressivité de l'inconnu...

Avec une agilité dépassant de loin celle d'un humain normal, Archer escala une falaise de cinq mètres en quatre bonds rapides. Arrivé devant le paravent. Il eut le temps de voir une silhouette humanoïde prendre la fuite. Cependant, comme il écartait l'écran de chitine, Archer entendit le claquement d'une corde se rompant. Ce son précéda d'un battement de cœur le bruit d'un contrepoids brutalement relâché. Simultanément, le sol s'effondra sous ses pas. L'ancien Chien d'Alaya disparut dans un tourbillon de fragments de glace.

* * *

On pouvait faire de nombreux reproches à Archer, en particulier sur son caractère cynique et nihiliste. Souvent sous-estimé tant par ses alliées que ses adversaires, il avait toujours réussis à gagner leur respect réticent. Archer n'était certes pas le plus puissant des Servants invoqués pour participer à la Cinquième Guerre du Graal. Mais, il était sans contredit le plus adaptable, le plus versatile et le mieux préparé à tout changement de situation.

Alors même qu'il tombait dans le vide, ses mains se refermèrent sur les poignées de Kanshou et Bakuya. Se cambrant, il dévia sa chute vers une paroi et planta ses lames dans la glace, freinant sa chute.

Lâchant soudain ses armes, il donna un coup de pied pour se propulser vers la paroi opposé. Puis, se retournant en l'air, il frappa des deux pieds contre le bord du conduit avant de continuer sa manœuvre, rebondissant ainsi d'un mur à l'autre... jusqu'à déboucher dans une énorme caverne de glace, loin sous la surface.

Déviant sa course vers un tas de neige, Archer roula au sol et se redressa dans le mouvement. Il n'avait même pas une égratignure.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il releva la tête, il grimaça...

L'ouverture d'où il était tombé était à peine visible dans le plafond, au moins trente mètres au dessus de lui. En plus, la faille était éloignée de la paroi et l'escalade ne serait guère aisée à cause des irrégularités de la grotte de glace. Bien sûr, il pouvait _Tracer_ un équipement d'alpiniste bien plus avancé que ce qui existait sur Tamriel... mais sans personne pour l'assister cela demeurait trop dangereux.

Ébouriffant ses cheveux d'une main, un geste également familier de sa "version stupide", il regarda autour de lui.

Ses yeux lui révélèrent qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans une grotte comme il l'avait d'abord pensé. Il se tenait dans un tunnel taillé dans le glacier et étayé de piliers de pierre taillée. La construction était proprement colossale. Le plafond s'ornait de stalactites de glace, et le goute à goute de leur fonte emplissait les lieux d'une musique cristalline.

La lumière provenait de coupes de métal remplies d'un feu magique et éternel suspendues au plafond par des chaînes. Le jeu de reflets dans les parois réfléchissantes comme le verre donnait l'illusion que des milliers de ces feu brillaient, pratiquement démultipliés à l'infinie.

C'était un lieu d'une étrange et féérique beauté.

Fouillant sa mémoire, le héros Emiya se rappela les conversations avec les guides durant les premiers jours de leur voyage. Le glacier de Druadach avait été peuplé par les Elfes des Neiges. Des milliers d'années avant que les humains ne viennent dans cette région du monde, ces Elfes avaient creusé le glacier et les montagnes environnantes pour former un gigantesque labyrinthe souterrain. Ses larges tunnels et ses cavernes abritaient des temples et des villes qui étaient à présents peuplés par leurs descendants dégénérés et de toutes sortes de créatures capables de vivre dans cet étrange environnement. Peu de gens de la surface étaient jamais entré dans ce dédale de galeries, encore moins en étaient ressortis.

Le tunnel à sa droite étant effondré, le héros Emiya prit donc sur sa gauche.

Au bout d'un kilomètre de marche, Archer vit que le tunnel se divisait. Ayant perdu son sens de l'orientation au cours de sa chute, l'ex-Servant ne s'avait pas où le conduisaient ses deux passages. Il se concentra pour _tracer_ trois petits galets de pierres marqués d'une rune (2). Il se concentra sur l'image mentale de Rin avant de les lâcher:

"Berkana!"

Les runes se mirent à sautiller et à remonter la route qu'il avait suivi jusque là. Le héros Emiya soupira, en secouant la tête. Bien sûr, les runes montraient le chemin le plus direct vers la personne que l'on recherchait, mais elles étaient démunies d'intelligence. Les galets allaient se poster sous le puits par lequel il était arrivé.

Donc, à partir d'ici,, il n'existait pas d'autre chemin vers Rin que ce puits.

D'une pensée, il dissipa les runes qui s'évaporèrent en particules de _Prana_ bleutées.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Il était ici, isolé et sans nourriture. Ses compagnons n'avaient probablement pas encore réalisé sa disparition. Néanmoins, Archer n'était pas du genre à s'arracher les cheveux et à pleurer lorsque la vie devenait difficile... surtout quand il avait une mission. Il se concentra et fit apparaître trois runes identiques. l'ancien Servant se concentra cette fois sur l'image de Sakura Tohsaka:

"Berkana!"

Les runes s'élancèrent par le couloir de droite... car il s'agissait de la route la plus directe vers la citadelle de Kalysha.

* * *

Ce fut uniquement lorsque Shiro servit le repas que l'on s'aperçut de la disparition d'Archer. Comme les autres s'interrogeaient sur son absence, le Forgeron aux Yeux d'Ambre se rappela alors l'avoir vu explorer les environs du camp mais n'y avait plus fait attention.

Ils appelèrent sans obtenir de réponse de l'ancien Servant de l'Arc.

Merlin se rengorgea. Seul de tous les membres de l'expédition, il n'était emmitouflé dans de lourdes pelisses de fourrure. Insensible au froid, il portait encore ses robes de mage et s'appuyait sur son long bâton à la forme compliqué:

" Que feriez-vous sans moi ? Je suis comme Gandalf pour la Communauté de l'Anneau. À la fois le père et le guide de tous... enfin, une version Bishounen (3) de Gandalf car, moi, je suis beau et valeureux comme un jeune prince. Normal... je suis l'original après lequel on a modelé les figures de tous les mages de la littérature, des films et des jeux vidéo. Vous pouvez applaudir si vous voulez!"

Artoria Pendragon étrécit le regard sans dire un mot. Une réaction plutôt violente pour une personne si habile à dissimuler ses émotions.

"Merlin, si tu as quelque chose à dire, je t'enjoins de t'exprimer sans détours."

Le Magicien des Fleurs s'inclina:

"Bien sûr, à vos ordres, mon roi." Il toussa dans son poing avant de désigner la grotte découverte par l'ancien Chien d'Alaya: " Archer est tombé dans un piège tendu par les Falmers. Il va bien, mais se trouve dans le réseau de galeries creusées par les Elfes des neiges. Sans moyen de nous rejoindre, il a décidé de continuer vers la citadelle de Kalysha.

Tandis que Saber était pensive et visiblement inquiète, Rin poussa un petit cri de détresse:

"Il faut le rejoindre. Merlin, comment peut-on accéder à ces tunnels? La grotte... On peut l'atteindre par la grotte, n'est-ce pas?"

Shiro passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie, étonné de voir qu'elle tremblait... et que le froid n'y était pour rien. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il se rappela l'expression de Rin lorsque la dernière marque de commandement s'était effacée du dos de sa main dans la forêt des Einzbern. Rin Tohsaka cherchait toujours à donner d'elle l'image d'une pure _Magus _prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Sauf que Rin était une personne attentionnée. Une fois qu'elle avait accepté quelqu'un dans sa vie, elle ne cessait plus jamais de se soucier de cette personne. Si un de ses amis était en danger, elle voudrait le secourir. Mais on parlait de Rin, là... Pour elle, aider une personne signifiait souvent l'accabler de remarques ironiques ou de coups de pieds dans les fesses, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne le bon chemin (celui qu'elle désignait, bien sûr).

Merlin considéra la _Magus_ avec un léger sourire:

"Malheureusement, j'ai exploré les galeries proches grâce à ma Clairvoyance hélas il n'existe aucun passage vers les tréfonds de Druadach à partir de cette grotte de Falmers. En admettant même qu'ils nous laissent passer... ce qui est loin d'être acquis."

Comme tout le monde le regardait avec la même inquiétude dans le regard, Merlin haussa les épaules:

"Allons, Archer une personne de ressource, nous devons lui faire confiance. L'univers souterrain qu'il a atteint est nettement moins froid que la surface et il y a de l'eau en abondance. Notre ami n'est pas en danger immédiat. Il y a aussi de la vie et donc de la nourriture. Si cela se trouve, il atteindra la citadelle avant nous."

Le Magicien des Fleurs s'interrompit un instant pour prendre un air songeur:

"Enfin... s'il ne rencontre pas un Démon des Glaces."

Le nom n'avait rien de rassurant et Artoria considéra son ancien mage de cour avec irritation:

"Merlin, de quoi parles-tu ?"

Le jeteur de sort frappa le sol de son bâton et un rouleau de parchemin apparut dans son autre main. Il le déploya d'un geste sec. C'était une sorte de poster représentant un monstre humanoïde comme crayonné par la main d'un enfant maladroit.

À défaut d'être détaillé, le dessin permettait tout de même de reconnaître une sorte de saurien dressé sur ses pattes arrière. Sa peau écailleuse était bleue, son corps musclé. Il avait de petits yeux rouges et sa tête s'ornait de deux séries de courtes cornes. Des pointes osseuses saillaient un peu partout, surtout sur son torse et à ses poignets. Les plus grandes sortaient de ses épaules. Quant à ses pieds et ses mains, ils se résumaient à trois griffes puissantes.

"Voilà un Gehenoth, aussi appelé Démon des Glaces, c'est un monstre créé par Bethesda Softwork pour le jeu sur téléphone mobile _The Elder Scrolls travels: Dawnstar_, sorti en 2004."

Comme ses autres compagnons s'entreregardaient, incertains, Saber soupira en se massant l'arête du nez:

"De quoi parles-tu encore ?"

Comme on entendait un bruit de verre brisé s'élevant de la voûte céleste, Merlin eut un petit sourire crispé:

"Oups, j'ai encore cassé le quatrième mur."

* * *

Archer venait de marcher pendant six heures sans s'arrêter. Le sol couvert de dalles fissurées par le temps était égal et l'avance aisé. Des coupes de métal brûlant d'un feu éternel pendaient toujours au plafond. Cet éclat répercuté par la glace illuminait le labyrinthe de Druadach. Par moment, il devait contourner un pilier de pierre couché au sol ou amoncellement de glace tombé de la voûte. Mais, à part cela, l'ancien monde souterrain des Elfes des Glaces était dans un excellent état de conservation.

Hélas, c e qui était vrai pour ce tunnel ne l'était pas pour tous les autres. Les effets de quatre mille ans d'abandon se faisaient sentir. Ainsi, le héros Emiya arriva au croisement de deux galeries souterraines... sauf qu'une rivière avait envahi le passage qui coupait le sien. L'eau glaciale et rapide bouillonnait d'écume, chassant de véritables icebergs.

Vu la violence du flot... et sa température, essayer de traverser à la nage c'était la mort assurée. Mais Archer n'était pas un homme ordinaire.

Ses _Circuits Magiques_ s'éveillèrent alors qu'il transformait son _Od_ en _Prana_, dessinant des lignes d'un vert lumineux sur ses bras. _Renforçant_ ses muscles et ses os, Archer bondit avec une rapidité et des réflexes surhumains. Retombant sur un premier iceberg il l'abandonna immédiatement pour un second avant de sauter sur l'autre rive.

L'éternelle clarté régnant dans les grottes de glace faussait la perception du temps. Il était impossible de deviner quelle heure il pouvait bien être en surface. Toujours guidé par ses runes, Archer parcourait un réseau de tunnels compliqué. Par moment, il découvrait des salles titanesques dans lesquels subsistaient les ruines de villes à l'abandon.

Les dimensions de ce monde souterrain invitaient à l'humilité; Il semblait que les Elfes des Glaces aient voulu construire un monument capable de défier l'éternité. Pourtant, cela inspirait surtout de l'amertume à Archer. La grandeur de leur civilisation, la puissance de leur magie n'avait pas résisté à des envahisseurs ayant traversé les mers depuis le continent d'Atmora. Pourchassés, persécutés par les humains, les Elfes des neiges avaient disparu de la surface de Tamriel. Réfugiés dans les profondeurs pour échapper à leurs bourreaux, ils avaient étaient réduits en esclavage par les Dwemer.

Alors qu'il traversait une petite agglomération de quelques bâtiments aux formes géométriques, alternant contreforts et terrasses bordées d'allées de colonnes, Archer sentit une odeur de viande rôtie.

Le Héros de Fer Forgé cru instant que la faim lui jouait des tours. Mais il avait déjà passé bien plus longtemps sans se nourrir sans pour autant souffrir d'hallucinations.

Non, c'était un signe de présence... humaine? Dans ces ruines, il n'y avait certainement pas d'autre humain que lui. Seulement, sur Tamriel, les humains n'étaient pas les seuls à maîtriser le feu.

Silencieux comme une ombre, pistant l'odeur appétissante, Archer se glissa entre les petites maisons d'une pièce qui s'alignaient à l'ombre d'un temple couronné d'une stature de bronze dorée à l'or fin représentant Auri-el, le dieu-soleil des Elfes.

Dans une cellule de prêtre à moitié effondrée, deux personnages s'activaient autour d'un tournebroche rudimentaire. Des humanoïdes certes, mais pas vraiment le genre de créature que l'on voudrait rencontrer... Petits, courbés, tordus, leur peau était grise et rugueuse, leurs cheveux filasses étaient rares et blancs comme ceux des albinos. Des rides épaisses défiguraient les visages maigres et étroits. Mais le pire était les yeux. Les paupières presque complètement fermées ne laissaient filtrer qu'un regard vide... celui d'un aveugle. Seules leurs oreilles pointues rappelaient que leurs ancêtres avaient été des Elfes.

En guise de vêtements, ils ne portaient que des bandes de cuir s'enroulant autour de leurs bras, un pagne et des pièces d'armures formées de morceaux de chitines de chaurus sommairement réunies.

Alors voilà les Falmers, les descendants des Elfes des Neiges. Réduits en esclavage dans les profondeurs, ils avaient perdus la vue t des siècles de mauvais traitements avaient tordus leurs âmes comme leurs cœurs.

Il n'y avait que peu de chance que les créatures l'accueillent pacifiquement, mais Archer s'avança dans l'entrée de la pièce sans plus se cacher, ses bras le long du corps, les mains vides...

Aveugles, les Falmers se tournèrent cependant vers lui dès que ses pas résonnèrent. Dans doute percevaient-ils leur environnement par une forme d'écholocation, comme les chauves-souris.

Quant à la non-violence...

Ce serait pour une autre occasion. Les deux monstres se mirent à crier. L'un d'eux prit un arc et des flèches de chitines, tandis que l'autre dégaina un sabre tout aussi primitif.

D'une pensée, Archer fit apparaitre les Lames Mariées. Veillant à interposer le Falmer qui l'attaquait au contact entre lui et son compagnon armé d'un arc, Il bondit de côté au moment où l'épéiste attaquait. Archer tourbillonna. De multiples blessures apparurent comme par magie sur le buste l'humanoïde qui tomba à genoux, ses mains serrant sa gorge d'où sortait un sang bouillonnant. Son camarade étant tombé, le second Falmer lâcha la corde de son arc... mais Archer avait déjà changé de position pour lui lancer Kanshou et Bakuya. Les lames tourbillonnantes découpèrent l'humanoïde en morceau.

Le combat avait duré moins de quinze secondes.

* * *

Ironiquement, le Héros de fer Forgé remercia les deux Falmers morts pour le repas qu'ils lui avaient si gentiment préparé. Une fois sa faim apaisé, Archer entreprit ensuite la fouille de la pièce. Mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Les possessions des créatures contrefaites se résumaient à deux paillasses sales et d'hideux colifichets en chitine de chaurus. Rien de tout cela n'avait un quelconque intérêt.

L'ancien Chien d'Alaya s'assit devant le foyer et s'avisa seulement à ce moment que le feu brûlait dans une demi-sphère de métal située sous le tournebroche. Il prit précautionneusement la coupe, mais elle était à peine tiède... la soulevant à hauteur de son regard, Shiro Emiya utilisa _Structural Analysis_ pour découvrir la nature de l'objet:

"_Trace On_ !"

Il s'agissait d'une version portable des coupes de feu éternel qui pendaient au plafond, éclairant les salles de ce titanesque labyrinthe. Une deuxième coupelle se trouvait à côté de celle qu'il tenait en main. Il s'agissait de la partie complémentaire de la première. Il la vissa sur celle-ci, éteignant la flamme.

La pénombre lui fit du bien. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait du mal à garder les paupières ouvertes.

Peu désireux de dormir dans l'une des paillasses infestées de vermines des Falmers, le héros Emiya _Traça_ un _futon_ et se coucha.

Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il avait survécu à sa première journée dans ce labyrinthe de glace. Il avait même trouvé de la nourriture ainsi qu'un moyen éternel de s'éclairer et de faire du feu. Il lui suffisait à présent de faire aussi bien demain... Après tout, la clef de la survie à long terme était de survivre une journée après l'autre.

* * *

Artoria, Rin, Shiro, Merlin et leurs trois guides avaient repris leur marche sur le glacier après la disparition d'Archer. Pendant six autres jours, ils avaient avancé en dépit des vents glaciaux et en de l'éclat aveuglant du soleil se reflétant sur le chaos de glace qui les entouraient.

Les traineaux avançaient assez rapidement, et leurs passagers ne se plaignaient pas, le blizzard les avait épargnés et ils s'étaient habitués à cette difficile progression. Pourtant, la véritable épreuve se préparait.

La citadelle de Kalysha se dressait à flanc de montagne à près de trente kilomètres de là. Ses murs de pierre claire et ses flèches érodées par les vents n'étaient que la partie émergée d'un immense complexe.

Les Elfes des Neiges avaient déployé tout leur savoir architectural pour construire cette merveille et les arcanes les plus élevées de leur magie pour la protéger. En fait, la citadelle pouvait être qualifiée de _Mystic Code_. Un objet magique très puissant dont la création avait mobilisé les plus célèbres Mages de son époque.

Le pouvoir fantastique de Kalysha n'était accessible qu'au maître de la citadelle et contrôlé depuis son trône. Cela expliquait en grande partie que Shinji Matou ne quitte guère cette salle.

Shiro Emiya aurait eu du mal à reconnaître celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son seul ami. Vêtu d'une robe couverte de glyphes mystique et d'une tiare richement ornée, il était occupé à fouiller parmi ses "jouets": bâtons magiques, baguettes, sceptres et livres de sort tous plus puissants et incroyable les uns que les autres. Ces merveilles constituaient son payement...

Un savoir qu'il était incapable d'assimiler et encore moins d'utiliser correctement, des objets qu'il se contentait d'activer maladroitement sans les comprendre.

Vous connaissez la parabole biblique: "Ne donnez pas de choses saintes aux chiens, et ne jetez pas vos perles aux pourceaux, de peur qu'ils ne les foulent aux pieds, ne se retournent et ne vous déchirent " ?

Shinji Matou était la parfaite illustration de cette sentence.

Le regard halluciné, riant comme un maniaque, il se croyait enfin devenu un vrai _Magus_. Cependant, Shinji n'était un fait qu'un outil utilisé par bien plus puissant que lui.

"Master!"

L'appel de Medusa fit se retourner Shinji. Furieux d'être dérangé, il était sur le point d'insulter l'ancien Servant lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls dans la salle du trône. Une troisième silhouette s'était matérialisée pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné. Oui, une silhouette... mais rien d'autre... une forme humaine entièrement fait d'ombre. Comme une déchirure, comme une brèche dans la réalité qui ne conduirait qu'au néant.

Le maître de Kalysha déglutit nerveusement et sa voix éraillée manquait sérieusement de confiance en lui lorsqu'il prit la parole:

"Angra Mainyu... Que... que viens-tu faire ici? Que veux-tu?"

Oubliant son rôle de "Grand _Magus_", l'adolescent s'était reculé. Une voix à la fois moqueuse et étrangement dépassionnée lui répondit:

"Tu t'amuses bien, Master de Rider? Tu as tout ce que tu voulais? Te rappelles-tu au moins pourquoi j'ai fait de toi le maître de cette citadelle?"

Oubliant sa peur Shinji se redressa:

"Bien sûr, Roi des Daemons, tu veux mon aide pour ta renaissance."

"Bien tu n'as pas oublié. Et l'heure est venue pour toi de payer ta dette. Regarde! "

Une scène se forma dans l'air, devant les yeux de Shinji. C'était comme un hublot dans un cercle de noirceur. Par cette ouverture, il vit les traineaux de la petite expédition partie à la recherche de Sakura. Malgré les lourdes fourrures portées par les arrivants, l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus les reconnu immédiatement:

"Tohsaka... Shiro... C'est de leur faute. Tout est de leur faute. C'est à cause d'eux que j'ai perdu toute chance d'obtenir le Graal. Cette garce de Tohsaka a même osé me repousser alors que je lui avais fait l'honneur de la choisir... et Shiro ce faux-ami... il m'a... " Il se reprit "... par je ne sais quel miracle, il a réussis à me battre!"

"C'est aussi lui qui t'a donné cette seconde vie."

Mais Shinji ne se calma pas pour autant. D'un geste vif, il trancha l'air de sa main:

"C'est à cause de lui que je suis mort. Tout est de faute! "

Angra Mainyu ne parut guère impressionné par sa véhémence:

" Tue-les, tous, tue-les, tue... tout le monde... Tue! Tue! Tue!"

Ayant crié ces derniers mots, le monstre d'obscurité sembla se distordre. Un instant plus tard il n'y avait plus rien.

Le regard très brillant, tremblant et survolté par la présence maléfique qui imprégnait encore l'air, Shinji courut vers son trône.

* * *

Il n'y eut pas de signe avant-coureur.

À un instant, les traineaux filaient sur le glacier tirés par les chiens aux fourrures blanches. Et puis, l'instant d'après... tout disparaissait dans une insoutenable lumière dorée.

Le souffle d'une titanesque explosion saisit les équipages des traineaux et les jeta au sol, les envoyant rouler parmi les pitons de glace qui se brisaient sous la violence des éléments déchaînés.

Saber avait eu le réflexe de matérialiser son armure. Elle bondit pour rattraper Shiro qui glissait vers une crevasse qui venait de se former devant lui, puis se saisit de Rin.

L'ancien Servant les plaça à l'abri d'une falaise de glace qui avait peu souffert de la déflagration. Se retournant, Artoria Pendragon écarquilla les yeux de saisissement. L'une des montagnes au sud-est présentait un énorme impact. La neige qui la couvrait il y a seulement quelques minutes avait complètement disparu et des flammes dorées brûlaient encore autour d'une large marque de pierres fondues.

Merlin avait réussis à se protéger du souffle. Contrairement à Rin, Shiro et Saber qui étaient encore choqué il avait parfaitement réalisé ce qui s'était passé:

"On nous attaque, c'est une arme magique très puissante. Le tir vient de la citadelle de Kalysha."

* * *

Si un individu plus mâture et moins brouillon que Shinji s'était assis dans le trône de la citadelle, tout se serait terminé à cet instant. Mais Angra Mainyu utilisait les outils à sa portée, les gens qui se laissaient séduire par lui...

Incapable de se focaliser longtemps sur l'étude d'un sujet, Shinji Matou n'avait pas passé assez de temps à comprendre comment fonctionnait le trône, comment il transmettait ses ordres à la statue du dieu Auri-el au sommet de la plus haute flèche de la citadelle. Il se contentait d'utiliser ce pouvoir maladroitement.

Le tir avait été approximatif, ratant sa cible de plusieurs kilomètres.

Le front couvert de sueur, Shinji tremblait tout en se concentrant sur l'image mental qu'il avait de sa cible.

Au sommet de la citadelle, la statue du dieu Auri-el tenait la représentation du soleil entre ses mains. Le disque d'or devenait de plus en plus lumineux.

Même à distance, Saber voyait clairement le point de lumière doré qui naissait. Excalibur dans une main, le légendaire Roi des Chevaliers tendit le bras devant elle :

"**Avalon**"

Le fourreau de son épée apparut devant ses doigts. Ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'elle s'entourait d'une lumière prismatique rayonnant de toutes les lueurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Mieux cadré, le rayon de lumière solaire frappa droit sur sa cible... mais **Avalon : The Everdistant Utopia **était un Noble Phantasm qui donnait une "défense absolue" contre toute attaque, un bouclier enveloppant son possesseur dans le domaine des fées.

Le flux de l'attaque se brisa sur cette défense parfaite et fut réfléchi comme par un miroir. Des faisceaux de lumière dorée rebondirent, retombant au hasard dans la direction de la citadelle, ouvrant des cratères dans la glace ou frappant les montagnes proches.

* * *

"C'est impossible! Comment ont-ils pu survivre à ma puissance?! "

Dans son trône, Shinji fulminait. L'effort mental qu'il avait fourni pour contrôler la seconde attaque l'avait presque vidé de toute force, mais la colère le stimulait. Voir ces pathétiques insectes lui résister l'outrageait absolument. C'était une insulte à son pouvoir. Il allait leur montrer.

Shinji Matou ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux... cette fois rassembler assez de puissance pour frapper allait prendre du temps.

* * *

**Avalon** était une barrière de défense absolue. Ce Noble Phantasm n'avait qu'un seule défaut, sa difficulté d'emploi. L'utilisateur devait rester immobile et l'effet était bref. En d'autre terme, il s'agissait d'une forteresse imprenable, mais éphémère.

De plus, comme tous les Noble Phantasms, il était alimenté en _Mana_ par son possesseur. Or, Artoria était redevenue une mortelle... et avait bien moins de Mana que le Servant Saber de la Cinquième Guerre du Graal. Haletant, elle s'appuyait sur sa grande épée. Là-bas au nord-est, la lumière dorée était réapparue. Un autre tir se préparait. Il fallait absolument l'arrêter... Sauf qu'elle arrivait à peine à tenir debout.

Merlin se redressa, courant vers le Héros aux yeux d'Ambre:

"Shiro, Artoria t'a montré plusieurs Noble Phantasms utilisés par les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde? Est-ce que le bouclier de Galahad est du nombre ?"

Le jeune homme battit des paupières mais comprit immédiatement où le Servant voulait en venir:

"**Lord Camelot**?... oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne peux en créer qu'une version très affaiblie. Jamais..."

"Tu n'as pas le temps de douter des capacités de ton _Reality Marble, _Shiro Emiya. Ces limitations sont dans ta tête. Surtout dans le cas d'un Noble Phantasm comme le bouclier de Galahad. La puissance de **Lord Camelot** dépend du cœur de son utilisateur. Tant que les défenseurs de Camelot auront le courage, la foi et la volonté de combattre, jamais ses blanches murailles ne tomberont. Concentre-toi là-dessus et laisse-moi t'aider."

Alors que Merlin fermait les yeux, les mains réunis sur son grand bâton, une lumière dorée surgit sous les pieds de Shiro.

Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, le Forgeron aux Yeux d'Ambre vint se poster près d'Artoria. Il ferma les yeux et tendit la main devant lui. Des lignes lumineuses vertes apparurent sur ses bras. Concentré, soudain calme, il décomposa les différentes phases de reconstruction d'un objet par le _Magecraft _connu sous le nom de _Tracing_:

_Jugement du concept de création_

_Hypothèse de création_

_Duplication de la composition matérielle._

De petits éclairs se formèrent autour de ses doigts tendus. Une brume bleutée commença à se former autour de Shiro.

_Imitation de la compétence de création_

Un modèle en fil de fer apparut dans l'air, on aurait dit une croix avec en son centre un disque bombé.

_Compréhension de l'accumulation d'expérience_

_Reproduction des années accumulées_

_Exceller dans tous les processus de manufacture_

Shiro Emiya ouvrit alors les yeux s'hypnotisant lui-même en se concentrant sur son incantation :

"_Trace, On !"_

Le Noble Phantasm de Galahad acquit soudain la matérialité. Noir, dense, presque aussi grand qu'un homme, il avait la forme d'une croix latine dont les branches prolongeaient un large bouclier circulaire.

* * *

Loin de là, Shinji avait accumulé assez de puissance et se préparait à tirer certain d'avoir la plus puissante des armes.

Il se prépara à tirer.

Qui allait l'emporter ?

L'épée qui pouvait trancher les montagnes?

Ou Le bouclier inébranlable?

* * *

(1) Le chaurus est un insecte géant que l'on trouve dans les marais de Bordeciel et également dans les grottes. Comme beaucoup de créatures originaires du nord de Tamriel, le froid ne le gêne guère. On en trouve même sur les glaciers.

(2) Ironie de l'histoire, c'est Rin qui a appris à Shiro les bases du _Runic Magecraft_. Vu la faible puissance de ses _Circuits Magiques_ et que son Origine était un élément aussi exotique qu'épée, Shiro Emiya était limité aux formes de_ Magecraft _ne faisant pas appel aux éléments.

(3) Bishounen, un "beau jeu homme" en Japonais. Le terme est surtout utilisé dans les jeux Otome... vous savez, ces jeux de harem inversé où les filles incarnent une belle princesse et il faut "capturer" un beau prince.


	38. Chapter 37 Hallebarde et bouclier

**Note de l'auteur: J'ai eu un commentaire dans la version anglaise de cette FanFic qui mérite une explication de ma part. Un lecteur s'est étonné qu'Artoria soit épuisée après une seule utilisation d'Avalon qui n'est pas un Noble Phantasm particulièrement coûteux. De plus, elle a son Cœur de Dragon qui la fournit en **_**mana**_** en une quantité que seule une **_**Bête Mythique**_** peut atteindre**

**Tout ceci est vrai et bien observé, je ne le conteste pas... néanmoins, il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur de l'auteur. **

**Rappelez-vous que le Cœur de Dragon de Saber transforme l'énergie puisée dans la nourriture en **_**mana**_**. Or, Artoria a marché pendant quatre jours sans manger au travers d'une tempête de neige. Elleétait déjà épuisée lorsqu'elle fait appel à Avalon.**

**Dans **_**Fate/ Stay Night**_** Artoria est obligée de dissiper son armure après avoir utilisée Avalon face à Gilgamesh (voir le prologue de cette FanFic également) pour avoir assez d'énergie pour se servir d'Excalibur. **

**Oui, Avalon n'est pas un Noble Phantasm coûteux, mais cela ne veut pas dire que son utilisation soit "gratuite". De plus, je répugne à utiliser trop souvent Avalon dans mon histoire, tout simplement parce que c'est une faculté qui brise l'équilibre des forces. On le voit bien dans le précédent épisode. Le fourreau est capable d'arrêter l'arme ultime des anciens Falmer. En fait Avalon peut même arrêter le pouvoir d'un dieu... et même le retourner contre lui.**

**Rappelez-vous surtout que j'essaie d'équilibrer les forces entre les "étrangers" (venus de l'univers Fate) et les ressortissants de la licence TES. C'est la première raison pour laquelle les Servants ont été réincarnés dans des corps humains... Beaucoup trop d'auteurs de FanFic importent leur personnage favori dans un autre univers juste pour que les "locaux" servent de punching-ball à leur personnage préféré. Cela rend l'histoire prévisible, répétitive, cela ôte tout suspens (ou comment torcher une épopée en quatre lignes) et en plus ce n'est pas très respectueux pour l'univers ainsi bafoué.**

* * *

**Hallebarde et bouclier**

* * *

Il y a longtemps de cela en Chine, un marchand d'arme dont l'histoire a oublié le nom avait dressé son étal dans une petite ville de province. Avec bagout, il vantait ses armes plutôt ordinaires. Selon lui, ses hallebardes pouvaient briser n'importe quel bouclier, quant à ses boucliers ils étaient impossibles à ébranler.

Ces vantardises de négociant ambulant à la recherche de clients ne mériteraient pas l'encre nécessaire à les coucher sur le papier. Si ce n'est qu'un sage philosophe vivait dans cette ville. Lorsqu'il entendit la réclame du marchand, il se tourna vers lui:

"Et que se passerait-il si je prenais une de vos hallebardes pour frapper un de vos boucliers?"

Le vendeur d'armes ne sut bien sûr quoi répondre, mais en rentrant chez lui le philosophe continua à méditer.

Que se passerait-il si on opposait la force insurpassable à la défense inébranlable ?

La question souvent posée par la suite ne reçut pour réponse qu'une succession de paradoxes. Puisque - pour mériter le nom d' "insurpassable"- une force devait être capable d'anéantir toute défense et que - pour mériter le nom d' "inébranlable"- une défense devait être capable de d'arrêter n'importe quelle force.

La question de l'antique philosophe chinois ne reçut jamais reçu de réponses. Faute d'exemples pratiques...

* * *

Shiro Emiya chancela, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Le bouclier en forme de croix était lourd, dense et donnait une impression de dureté incroyable. Manquant de tomber, il s'appuya sur l'écu noir de Galahad.

Merlin semblait lui aussi fatigué et ses traits étaient tirés. Néanmoins, le Magicien des Fleurs sourit:

"Félicitation, Shiro. Tu as réussis à _Tracer_ **Lord Camelot**. Et ses capacités n'ont pas été diminuées."

Le Héros aux Yeux d'Ambre acquiesça. Machinalement, il recourut à sa capacité de _Structural Analysis_... Le Noble Phantasm était qualifié de B+++, spécialisé dans la lutte contre les forces du Mal.

* * *

Sur le trône de la citadelle Falmer de Kalysha Shinji se concentrait intensément. D'habitude, l'adolescent si infatué de lui-même considérait comme indigne de lui tout effort prolongé. Paresseux et manquant de suite dans les idées, il se contentait souvent d'un travail rapide et imprécis. Quitte à se défausser sur le premier venu de toute erreur et de tout manquement... parce que - bien sûr- cela ne pouvait être de sa faute.

Néanmoins, Shinji Matou était terriblement orgueilleux. Lorsqu'il s'estimait humilié ou qu'on le contrariait, il pouvait faire preuve d'une ténacité dans la vengeance qui contrastait avec son laisser-aller habituel.

Sur le trône de l'ancien roi-prêtre, son front se couvrait de sueur. Peu habitué à fournir de gros efforts, il souffrait réellement... d'autant plus que le miroir de concentration solaire de la forteresse n'était pas conçu pour tirer plusieurs fois d'affilé.

Mais Shinji continuait à amasser le _mana_. Contrairement aux deux premiers tirs, il ne se contenterait pas d'un tir à faible puissance destiné à détruire un groupe d'individu. Il allait volatiliser le glacier tout entier... se fichant éperdument des conséquences pour l'environnement et les habitants.

Jamais **Avalon** n'aurait pu arrêter une telle attaque... Parce que l'action de ce Noble Phantasm se limitait à protéger son porteur. La volonté de tout détruire de Shinji n'était qu'une réaction d'orgueil infantile... Cependant, les conséquences cataclysmiques du tir dévasteraient toute la région. Même une personne ayant survécut au rayon solaire serait emportée par l'anéantissement du glacier, et l'effondrement des montagnes proches.

La _Clairvoyance_ de Merlin lui avait heureusement permis de comprendre que seul **Lord Camelot** pouvait arrêter l'arme ultime des Falmers.

* * *

Ce qui définit le Mal c'est l'intention. Un couteau n'est pas mauvais en soi. Il peut servir à découper une pomme, ou à poignarder un homme. Tout est dans la main qui le tient.

Alors que la volonté de Shinji orientait le miroir d'or tenu par la statue du dieu Auri-El, la colère, son orgueil bafoué et le mépris des autres soutenait le Grand Magus (autoproclamé). Ces émotions n'avaient rien de positives. Ainsi, à cet instant, l'arme ultime des Falmers était une incarnation du mal.

Cela n'avait rien d'un détail, le bouclier de Galahad ne pouvait libérer toute sa force que s'il faisait face au Mal.

* * *

Merlin se concentra et tendit la main vers Shiro. Une nouvelle fois, une lumière dorée surgit sous les pieds du Héros.

"Maintenant!" cria l'ancien professeur d'Artoria.

Shiro Emiya _renforça_ ses muscles et ses os, levant le bouclier en forme de croix, il en frappa le sol:

"_True Name, unveiling—I shall rise to the Siege Perilous_."

Le bouclier heurta la glace avec un choc sourd, se fichant dans son support. Aussitôt une barrière complexe l'entoura, un pentacle formé de glyphes comme tissés de rayons de lune et de cirrhes féériques.

"_The place that cures all wounds and dissolves all hatred, our home, sits here!――"_

_"Manifest, _**Lord Camelot**_!_ "

Devant Shiro, et autour de lui, des particules de _prana _bleutées s'assemblaient pour former des murs de lumière d'argent qui bientôt donnèrent naissance à une muraille de pierre blanche pavoisée de bannières bleues... les murs de Camelot, le château du Roi Arthur, l'ultime rempart contre les forces du Mal.

* * *

Shinji éructa:

"Mourrez, pitoyables insectes!"

Alors qu'il riait, la statue d'Auri-El flamboyait de lumière dorée. Le miroir façonné à la ressemblance du disque solaire fulgura... le rayon qui naquit était large et d'un éclat insoutenable. Il baigna toute la vallée glaciaire d'un flamboiement de feu doré.

Comme une crue soudaine, la lumière d'or déferla pour tout emporter sur son passage.

* * *

Ce raz de marée aveuglant se heurta à la muraille d'albâtre et le monde fut ébranlé. Les montagnes tremblèrent, des avalanches coururent sur leurs flancs. Dans le ciel, les nuages furent repoussés jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'horizon.

Rin Tohsaka s'agrippait à un morceau de glace alors que des fissures s'ouvraient dans le glacier. Elle manqua de tomber dans les profondeurs, mais Artoria la rattrapa et la tira en sécurité.

Toutes deux gardaient les yeux fermés bien qu'elles soient protégées par le rempart de Camelot. Fixer la lumière de l'arme solaire aurait rendu aveugle en quelques secondes.

Que se passerait-il si on opposait la force inexorable à la défense inébranlable ?

Dans la réalité, loin des supputations philosophiques et des principes généraux, on s'apercevait qu'il n'y avait jamais de confrontation réellement équilibrée. Lorsque deux personnes s'opposaient avec des armes aussi puissantes l'une que l'autre, que ce soit des pouvoirs absolus ou des épées de bois, deux choses faisaient rapidement une différence entre les duellistes.

La première était que la hallebarde insurpassable comme le bouclier inébranlable ne valaient pas plus que celui qui les tenait en main.

Or, Shinji Matou ne s'était jamais "abaissé" à étudier sérieusement l'arme solaire des anciens Falmers. Son arrogance lui tenait lieu de certitude quant à sa complète maîtrise.

Au contraire, Shiro Emiya savait qu'il ne contrôlait pas totalement son _Marble Phantasm_ et que les armes qu'il recréait à partir des plans stockés dans **Unlimited Bladework** n'étaient pas parfaites. Chaque fois qu'il _Traçait_ un Noble Phantasm, c'était en quelque sorte une lutte contre lui-même. En dépit des risques pour sa santé mentale ou des dommages que pouvaient endurer ses _Circuits Magiques_, Shiro essayait encore et encore de se surpasser...

La seconde chose pouvant bouleverser l'équilibre portait beaucoup de noms. Certains l'appelaient tout simplement la chance, d'autres la protection divine. Il s'agissait en fait de tous les facteurs externes qui pouvaient soudain changer le rapport de force.

Sur un monde comme Nirn, la chance n'était en rien un facteur aveugle. Les Ehlnofeys étaient des dieux ayant perdu leur immortalité pour avoir suivi Lorkhan (1) au commencement des temps. Ils étaient morts des éons auparavant. Mais, en mourant, ils étaient devenus les Os de la Terre. Se fondant dans Nirn, ils étaient devenus la volonté de ce monde. Incapables d'agir par eux-mêmes, les Ehlnofeys se choisissaient un champion, manipulant le hasard, régnant sur le domaine des coïncidences pour le favoriser.

Or, ces dieux déchus n'avaient aucune raison de soutenir Shinji qui mettait en danger leur œuvre comme leurs descendants elfes et humains (2). Aussi soutenaient-ils Shirou contre son adversaire.

La fin du combat survint lorsque Shinji perdit connaissance, s'affalant au bas de son trône. Médusa appela les gardes à la porte pour que l'on aille chercher un soigneur pendant qu'elle portait le "Gand Magus" dans ses appartements.

Sur le glacier, une véritable tranchée s'était ouverte devant les murs de Camelot, là où la puissance du rayon solaire des Elfes des Neiges s'était brisée contre la muraille. La glace s'était sublimée en vapeur, et un brouillard aussi dense que dans une étuve planait sur le champ de bataille.

* * *

Exténué, Shiro lâcha le bouclier de Galahad qui se dissipa aussitôt une pluie de particules bleutées. Les murs de Camelot avaient eux aussi disparu et son regard horrifié découvrait le glacier ravagé. De larges mares d'eau bouillante creusait des entonnoirs dans la glace. Les crevasses s'élargissaient tandis que des secousses faisaient basculer d'énormes blocs vers les profondeurs. La stabilité de l'ensemble semblait en grand danger. Shiro réalisa qu'un gouffre pouvait s'ouvrir en dessous d'eux à n'importe quel instant.

Néanmoins, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, une soudaine douleur lui traversa le corps, rayonnant de sa colonne vertébrale et se diffusant dans tout son corps. Il essaya de se redresser mais son bras et sa jambe gauche pendait inerte comme des prothèses de bois.

Il se tourna vers le magicien:

"Merlin... je ne peux plus bouger..."

Une expression inquiète passa sur le visage épuisé du vieux professeur d'Artoria. Il posa une main dans son dos et se concentra quelques instants:

"C'est pas une bonne nouvelle... mais cela aurait pu être pire. Pour dire les choses simplement, tu as trop poussé tes _Circuits Magiques_. Ils sont complètement bloqués dans toute la partie gauche de ton corps. Enfin, c'est que tu aurais pu te tuer, griller complètement tes _Circuits Magiques_ voire rester paralyser à vie. "

Merlin se concentra et une chaleur se répandit dans son corps:

"Voilà, cela devrais t'aider. Cependant, il est hors de question que tu utilises tes _Circuits Magiques _pendant trois jours... au minimum_._"

Rin Tohsaka s'était relevée également. En compagnie de Saber, elle découvrait l'étendue du désastre. Le paysage avait été complètement bouleversé. Pire, il ne restait plus aucune trace des traineaux, des chiens et de leurs guides. Ils avaient difficilement survécus grâce à leurs aptitudes extraordinaires... mais aucun humain normal ne pouvait rester en vie au milieu d'un tel cataclysme. D'ailleurs... une secousse la fit tomber à genoux. Horrifiée, la jeune _Magu_s vit une véritable falaise de glace se lever à une dizaine de mètres devant elle. Se retournant, elle comprit que c'était en fait l'inverse... la plaque de glace sur lesquels ils se tenaient venaient de s'enfoncer dans le glacier. Elle penchait nettement vers sa droite, sur le point de basculer!

Comme elle se relevait difficilement, une fois encore avec l'aide d'Artoria (silencieuse mais inquiète) Merlin secoua la tête avec accablement:

"Je n'ai plus le choix, je vais utiliser tout le _prana_ qu'il me reste pour nous sortir de là. Accrochez-vous à moi."

Il y eut un bref flash de lumière et le quatuor disparut.

* * *

À des centaines de kilomètres de là, Rin, Artoria, Shiro et Merlin reparurent à proximité de la fontaine se trouvant au centre du jardin à la française qui flanquait le château du roi Eadwyre à Refuge.

Le ciel était bleu, la température printanière. Avec leurs épaisses fourrures encore couvertes de neige, Tohsaka et Emiya semblaient bien incongrus. Quant à Saber, elle portait son armure sur sa robe bleue.

Cependant, oublieux de leur environnement, tous fixaient Merlin qui, lui, fixait sa main... Les doigts étaient devenus translucides et le vent qui soufflait doucement emportait des particules bleutées. Le magicien eut un sourire triste:

"Utiliser tout son _prana_ pour un Servant sans Master ne peut avoir qu'une seule issue... "

Les yeux de Saber s'écarquillèrent:

"Merlin, tu t'es sacrifié pour nous sauver?"

Le Servant bomba le torse avec fierté et déclama sur un ton grandiloquent:

"Tel est mon dévouement pour mon roi."

Rin plaqua sa main sur son visage dans la classique position du "facepalm":

"Avant que tout le monde se mette à pleurer des rivières... je rappelle que Merlin ne risque rien! Il va juste se réveiller dans le Jardin d'Avalon et il pourra bientôt revenir nous voir."

Le Magicien des Fleurs jeta un regard dégoûté à la Diablesse Rouge:

"Vous auriez pu me laisser jouir de mon statu de héros un peu plus longtemps, miss Tohsaka!" Il se tourna vers Artoria et sourit: "Mais elle a raison, mon roi. J'ai reçu une vie éternelle en punition pour avoir interférer dans votre destin... Je reviendrais. Malheureusement... cela me prendra des mois, peut-être même des années. Et bien sûr, vous ne bénéficierez plus de mon aide jusqu'à mon retour." Merlin ferma les yeux. "Maintenant, laissez-moi me concentrer... il y a une dernière chose que je puis faire avant de partir."

Il ne restait que très peu d'énergie au demi-succube, heureusement il s'agissait d'utiliser une faculté innée. Il se concentra pour lancer un message à destination de la seule personne qui pouvait encore empêcher la résurrection d'Angra Mainyu.

Son corps devint progressivement transparent. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, sa conscience commençait à s'effacer. Sa dernière pensée fut amère. Il était immortel depuis sa naissance et la malédiction de la Dame du Lac faisait qu'il était à présent impossible à tuer... pour autant sa vie continuait à ressembler à une succession d'échecs. Une fois encore, il abandonnait son roi alors qu'elle devait faire face à de grands dangers.

* * *

Dans les profondeurs du glacier, Archer luttait pour sa vie.

Tout avait commencé par trois chocs successifs, tous plus violents les uns que les autres. Après le troisième, des blocs de glace s'étaient détachés du plafond, suivi par le ruissèlement de flots d'eau _bouillante_...

Le Héros Emiya ne voyait qu'une seule chose pouvant déclencher une telle catastrophe : un _Noble Phantasm_ de rang A ou EX! Saber et Gilgamesh s'affrontaient-ils une nouvelle fois en surface?

Les tunnels des Elfes des Neiges avaient été envahis par l'eau. C'était un véritable cataclysme. Les voûtes menaçaient de s'effondrer, sapés par les flots qui avaient engloutis les vestiges de la civilisation des Elfes. L'ancien Servant courrait, esquivant les blocs qui se détachaient du plafond.

Il avait survécu jusque là grâce à sa vitesse et son agilité, bondissant de bloc de glace en bloc de glace au milieu de la démence qui avait saisi le labyrinthe des anciens Falmers. Toutefois, il savait que ses chances de survie s'amenuisaient d'instant en instant...

Escaladant en quelques bonds une haute pyramide de pierre qui résistait vaillamment aux flots, il se positionna sur la plateforme supérieure et se concentra:

" _I am the bone of my sword_

_Steel is my body and fire is my blood_

_I have created over a thousand blades"_

Ayant achevé les trois phases du processus de _pré-Projection, _Archer pouvait_ Tracer_ même les _Noble Phantasms_ les plus coûteux.

**Unlimited Bladework** contenait surtout des épées et d'autres armes qui s'approchaient du concept "épée" qui était l'élément de Shiro Emiya, la racine de son _Magecraft_. Des lignes d'énergie formèrent devant sa main tendue une sorte de modèle en fil de fer qui acquit couleurs et densités en quelques secondes.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la poignée d'un _shamshir_ perse, un cimeterre en "queue de lion" (puisque c'était ainsi que se traduisait le terme) magnifiquement orné.

Ce _Noble Phantasm_ avait un possesseur célèbre, le héros persan Rostam. Peut-être le plus grand héros des légendes de ce pays.

Archer brandit l'épée vers le ciel:

" De mon épée, je décapite la bête et, tel un torrent, le sang jaillit de son sein"

**ششمشیر بهار**

(3) D'après la légende, Rostam se perdit dans un désert alors qu'il cherchait à délivrer le Shah prisonnier du démon blanc. Mourant de soif, délirant, le héros implora Dieu... et un mouton apparut le guidant dans le désert. Là où l'animal s'immobilisa, Rostam planta son épée dans le sol et il en jaillit une source. Peu après, le héros affronta un dragon qu'il égorgea... le vidant de son sang qui forma un véritable raz-de-marée. Cristallisation de ces légendes, le _shamshir_ de Rostam contrôlait les liquides.

Répondant à sa volonté, le _Noble Phantasm_ ralentit le flot des eaux qui déferlait dans les salles et le redirigea vers les couloirs les plus larges pour que l'eau soit rapidement évacuée.

Il traça ensuite un _Noble Phantasm_ sans nom, une dague capable de lancer une attaque de glace. Sculptant l'eau grâce à l'épée de Rostam, la gelant grâce à la dague. Il referma les fissures, renforça les parois.

Épuisé et affamé, Archer s'appuya contre un mur. Il n'avait pas mangé de la journée, néanmoins la discipline de fer à laquelle il s'était astreint depuis des siècles lui permettait d'oublier la souffrance, et l'inconfort.

Ses yeux se fermèrent. Assis il dormait...

* * *

Les yeux d'Archer s'ouvrirent sur un paysage qu'il connaissait par cœur. Dans un ciel obscurci par des nuées de fumée tournait de gigantesques engrenages. L'air était empuanti par l'odeur de l'incendie. Jusqu'à l'horizon il n'y avait que des dunes, un paysage minéral sculpté par le vent... des dunes de sable plantées d'épées de toutes sortes; Certaines n'étaient que des pièces de métal grossières, d'autres auraient pu servir au sacre d'un roi, certaines étaient européenne, d'autres venaient d'Asie, ou du Maghreb. Une infinité d'armes plantées comme autant de croix, chacune représentant une personne qu'Archer avait tué...

Sa version d'**Unlimited Bladework **l'entourait aussi loin que portait le regard, ce qui lui tenait lieu de _Noble Phantasm_, la seule magie qui était autorisée à Emiya Shiro.

Archer soupira avec agacement. Il dormait, savait qu'il dormait... et pourtant il était ici. Le _Marble Phantasm _était une prison dont il ne pourrait jamais s'échapper vraiment parce qu'il en avait forgé lui-même les barreaux avant de les planter dans son cœur de ses propres mains.

Assis sur la plus haute dune, Archer laissa sa tête retomber pour contempler le sable ses lèvres formant un pli dur et ses paupières laissant filtrer un regard brûlant d'une noire colère... Emiya Shiro méritait ce qui lui était arrivé.

Archer tressauta en entendant une voix bizarre qui interrompait son auto-apitoiement :

"Ceci est le répondeur automatique du héros Emiya, parlez après le bip sonore... Biiiip!"

Furieux et agacé, Archer se tourna vers Merlin, debout à quelques pas. Le Magicien des Fleurs se pinçait le nez:

"Vous avez un nouveau message, aujourd'hui à quinze heure dix-neuf"

Archer eut un geste dédaigneux:

"J'ai toujours détesté les répondeurs automatiques..."

Cessant de se pincer le nez, le magicien eut un franc sourire:

"Mais le message est d'importance. Celui que tu appelles 'ta version stupide' vient d'affronter Shinji Matou...

Les sourcils froncés, Archer écouta Merlin raconter l'affrontement entre le nouveau maître de la forteresse de Kalysha et de sa version plus jeune. Il acquiesça lorsque le Magicien des Fleurs eut terminé:

"Je vois" nota simplement l'ancien chien d'Alaya.

"Étant en train de me dissiper, je t'envois ce dernier message. Il est très important que tu ne renonce pas à libérer Sakura Tohsaka."

Archer se renversa en arrière avec cette feinte nonchalance qui faisait toujours bouillir Rin.

"Je suppose bien sûr que cette jeune fille a soudain pris une grande importance." Il se redressa et ses yeux fixèrent Merlin avec une acuité gênante: " Que me cachez-vous, Magus?"

"Tu veux tout savoir? Alors écoute et surtout... regarde... "

D'un geste de la main, Merlin balaya la scène, et le paysage disparut remplacé par une vision de l'enfer... un enfer familier pour Emiya Shiro.

Assis sur la borne empêchant les voitures de rouler sur une piste cyclable, Archer se trouvait en haut d'une colline couverte de petites maisons typiques de l'ère Showa (4). Il reconnut la ville coupée en deux par une rivière enjambée par un pont suspendu peint en rouge. Il se trouvait près du Mont Enzo et voyait à gauche la vieille ville de Miyama et à droite les hautes tours de Shinto... ravagé par un incendie horriblement familier. Un quartier entier brûlait autour de ce qui deviendrait le parc central de Fuyuki.

La gorge sèche, serrant impulsivement les poings, Archer fit face à merlin mais ce dernier ne sembla pas remarquer sa colère. Il hocha lentement la tête et la scène changea une nouvelle fois. Ils se trouvaient cette fois dans une vaste salle ressemblant à un hypogée souterrain. Des loculi étaient aménagés dans les murs. Ils n'accueillaient pas des cercueils mais quelque chose d'encore plus horrifique... chaque loge de pierre offrait au regard un écœurement grouillement d'énormes insectes... des vers dévoreur de magie constituant le _Sceau Magique_ des Matou. Merlin parla encore, désignant du doigt la petite fille qui fixait le plafond d'un œil atone. Enveloppée de ces monstres, Sakura se trouvait dans la fosse au milieu de la vaste salle:

" Tu n'as pas été le seul à voir son destin être scellé le jour où Artoria à détruit le Graal de Fuyuki. Parce que, par malheur, même la lumière d'Excalibur renforcé par deux _Sceaux de Commandement_ n'a pas été capable de détruire complètement le Graal Inférieur... des fragments ont subsisté. Pensant qu'ils constituaient un avantage certains, Zuken Matou les a implantés dans Sakura, afin de la transformer en un second Graal Inférieur dont il pourrait disposer. Ses calculs furent grandement compromis par le fait que la Cinquième Guerre du Graal débuta seulement dix ans après la Quatrième, alors que ses plans n'étaient pas encore prêts à porter leurs fruits. Cependant, Sakura est à présent liée au Graal... et donc à Avanger."

"Et c'est pour cela que Shinji a enlevé Sakura?" demanda Archer.

Merlin hocha la tête:

"Exactement! Il ne fait aucun doute qu'Angra Mainyu va faire quelque chose à Sakura pour exploiter son lien avec le Graal. Pendant que je les espionnais, je n'ai pas pu deviner quoi... Mais c'st sans importance, leur but n'est pas difficile à deviner. Avenger veut revenir à la vie transformé en Suprême Dieu du Mal et Sakura pourrait lui en donner l'opportunité.

Alors que le rêve se dissipait et qu'Archer se réveillait, la voix de Merlin lui parvint encore faiblement:

"Tu es la dernière personne à pouvoir empêcher la résurrection d'Avenger. "

* * *

(1) Lokhan " le tambour du destin" (en vieil Aldmer) est une divinité qui apparait dans toute les religions de Tamriel. Les Elfes voient en lui un trompeur et un tentateur qui aurait poussé les dieux à créer le monde, emprisonnant les âmes dans la matière. Pour les humains, il serait au contraire le protecteur de l'humanité. Les Nordiques le révèrent sous le nom de Shor, nom sous lequel il est intégré au panthéon impérial... mais non vénéré. Pour les tenants de cette théorie, avec la mortalité, les âmes auraient été libérés d'une errance éternelle et sans but et pouvaient à présent espérer atteindre la divinité en menant une vie vertueuse. Ce désaccord fondamental sur la nature de Lorkhan reflète la succession de guerres ayant opposés les Mers (elfes) aux Men (humains). Sans que l'on sache si le désaccord est à l'origine de ces conflits ou l'inverse.

(2) Une fois devenus mortels, les Ehlnofeys se divisèrent en deux groupes. Certains s'installèrent là où ils se trouvaient, d'autres partirent pour visiter leur nouvelle demeure. Moins affectés par leur nouveau monde, mais aussi moins adaptés à ce dernier, les sédentaires devinrent les Elfes. Les errants donnèrent naissance aux humains. Les Khajiits (les hommes-chats de Nirn) furent créés par les Mers. Quant aux Argoniens, ils sont la seule des races jouables dans les jeux de la série des TES à n'avoir aucune parenté avec les Ehlnofeys. Ils furent créés par les Hists une race végétale intelligente qui vivait sur Nirn avant l'arrivée des Os de la Terre.

(3) L'épée de la source (en persan). Rostam ferait un excellent Servant de classe Rider, son cheval Rackhch ayant participé à tous ses exploits et ce n'était pas un e bête ordinaire puisqu'il réussis à déchirer les épaules d'un dragon d'un coup de dents! Rostam n'est pas un héros mineur, bien qu'il soit inconnu en Occident. La plus célèbre œuvre littéraire de la Perse médiévale, le _Shâh Nâmeh_ (ou Livre des Rois) lui est consacré.

(4) Epoque japonaise correspondant au règne de l'empereur du Japon connu en Occident sous le nom d'Hiro Hito, soit 1929- 1989.


End file.
